Book 10: The Great Wizard
by Veronice
Summary: Henry Bellamy, the wizard once called Harry Potter, is now known as 'The Great Wizard.' He is very old, very powerful, and has gained a wisdom. Yet it is only now that he becomes interested in politics. The Arabic nations especially – wizards should not be free to act exactly as they choose - as the Khatabi family has done for centuries.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes__: Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is best read with knowledge of Book 9, Title: John. _

_Terms used__: Language evolves with the years, and with fashion. By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as Bellamy, wizards and witches are often referred to as Ani and Ania, or Anirage. Spells are often in Old Aniragi, (mostly because the writer doesn't have any Latin) Muggles are Medjkind, the Ministry of Magic is known as the DMT, and the Minister is now the Dachier. 'Crio-magic' is the term for a lasting spell put on an object._

_Other notes:__Bellamy's daughters__: Susan, Lesley, & Mary. __His employees include:__ Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, their son, Oliver. Kitty and Sidney Bourne, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. Louise, cook, Alison, secretary, and Victor, Horse Manager. _

_Warning__: Contains self-indulgent detail of minor characters, including horses, and hardly any sex. 51 chapters._

_Chapter 1:_

In early August, a few days after Henry Bellamy's birthday, he left Pat and his three daughters still lingering over their breakfast coffee, and went out for his morning ride. The dog, Trey, trotted at his heels. His new horse, Madigan, had vanished again the previous day, but he'd done that before and returned by himself. This time he was already back, and greeted the boss with a ringing neigh. Bellamy hugged the horse who had such character. He'd been originally sold to a small Australian stud, but had escaped. After the second spring of his freedom and several mares stolen from stations around, he'd been caught, gelded, and returned to the breeder with some scathing words about so-called 'clever horses.'

Bellamy wasn't planning on putting saddle and bridle on the horse, and only attached some rope to his halter, watched with some disapproval by Victor, who looked after the horses.

Bellamy glanced at him, and said, "It's too soon yet. I'll accustom him to bridle and saddle in a few weeks."

"Well, Boss, I'll have to leave this one to you. He won't let me even approach him without threatening to bite or kick."

"He'll let you in a while." He caressed the big black horse, and then lifted the long mane to show bite scars. "It's too recent. He liked being a brumby."

Victor sounded almost surly, as he stated, "Well, there's no wild horses in Britain - not true wild horses."

Bellamy answered, "There'd be some who'd argue about that."

Victor acknowledged, "Well, there might be the breeds, but still..."

There was always someone with Bellamy. It was so recent that he'd been apt to collapse with only a few seconds of warning, and his wife, Pat, had worried about him for too long to fully believe his assurances that it would not happen again. After all, he'd said that before.

Bellamy knew he was fully cured. His memory was returned, and not just his memory. It had been like he was a hollow man, but now he was whole. There was something new. Sometimes, it seemed to him that each trauma, each hardship and even heartbreak he'd endured, had left him with something extra, enhanced power or a greater understanding. This time, it was a greater feel for the life around him, the animal life, and even the insect and plant life. It was a part of his consciousness now, as it had not been before.

There was something else, maybe less mysterious, but of great potential value. He'd been half-blind for those three and a half years of illness, and, not even understanding himself what he was doing, had borrowed images from the minds of others. Only when he'd recovered his memory and his own vision, had he known the oddity of sometimes seeing himself in the images that came to him. Before that, it was just how he saw. Now he knew that it was not normal. But Bellamy was a bit sensitive about his differences from the norm, and hadn't discussed this ability even with his wife.

He mounted the black horse, who snorted questioningly and pawed the ground. Bellamy grinned and said to his horse, "If you want..." Trey backed cautiously away from the horse. Then Madigan was bucking furiously, Bellamy on his back laughing his enjoyment and balancing apparently without the slightest difficulty.

Victor waited patiently, astride his own horse. Oliver Barnes hurried over, leading Sparks. Oliver was thirteen and had every intention of working for Bellamy the rest of his life. He claimed it was the Barnes family tradition and wanted to be the fifth generation of Barnes to look after him. Now that it was school holidays, he seldom missed a day riding with him in the morning. It was a part of looking after him.

Bellamy looked around and saw them waiting. Madigan stopped bucking, raised his head and whinnied shrilly. A couple of mares answered from the next paddock. He may have been gelded, but he still liked mares.

A few minutes later, the three riders were cantering sedately along the quiet road to where they could turn onto the bridle track that led to the moors. They could drop restraint now, and galloped, Madigan forging ahead. He was a very big and powerful horse. Bellamy felt his horse's enjoyment. Madigan was no longer miserable. Being a riding horse might not have had the thrill of stealing mares from furious station owners, but there was still pleasure to be had, as Bellamy had told him not so long before.

They came home more quietly. Bellamy felt a strong thought of Victor's, not just the words, _Good to have the Boss back_, but the sense of satisfaction and even possessiveness, that came with it. He didn't show that he'd accidentally overheard. He only used his telepathy normally when he had very good reason, but there were always these occasions when a strong thought came to him anyway - the ones in words. Most thoughts were not organised into words.

It was often a time for talking on the way home, but this time, the three rode quietly, Trey trotting behind them. Only when they turned into their own gateway, did Oliver grin at the boss, and say, "Race?"

Bellamy grinned back. "How much start should we give you?"

Oliver boasted, "Sparks can keep up with Tattler..."

Victor took charge, and cantered Tattler a hundred yards forward, sent Sparks a little ahead of him, and then grinned at Oliver. "Maybe if we don't warn him, just start galloping..."

Oliver cast a look behind, grinned, and gave Sparks her head. The little mare knew about racing, and raced, big Tattler thundering not far behind him.

Madigan pranced, ears forward, waiting for the cue from the boss. Trey sat beside him, looking alert, then decided not to be foolish and took the more direct route to the house. Madigan threw himself into the race, stretching himself, ears laid back, and putting all his determination into catching the other horses, and then overtaking, unfortunately snapping fiercely at Tattler as he passed, making him shear to the side, almost unseating Victor.

Bellamy sat more upright, the rebuke quite gentle and only in his mind. Madigan finished at a slow canter, behind both Tattler and Sparks.

Oliver was overjoyed to win, and said, "See, Sparks is just as good as any other of the stud. Size isn't everything."

Victor smiled at the boy. He was very fond of Oliver, Cam-Medj, as he was himself. That is, born to Anirage, but without the power to work magic. He glanced disapprovingly at Bellamy's lawless horse, but then reassured himself. The boss would tame him. The boss could tame anything.

That evening, Pat and Bellamy sat together, side by side in the hot spa, the soothing water bubbling around them. Bellamy had his head back, his eyes closed, and he wore an expression of absolute contentment. Pat said after a while, "I guess I'll just have to come riding with you in the morning if I want to talk to you alone."

Bellamy opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I'm not really asleep. Just that it feels so good."

"The only times you stay still are when you're asleep or in the spa."

Bellamy sat up a bit higher and put on an expression of alert interest, so that Pat laughed and asked him how Madigan was going.

"Misbehaved today. Snapped at Tattler, but I don't think he'll do it again."

"So did you rebuke him?"

"Mildly. But we stopped racing and he loves to race."

"I heard Oliver crowing he'd won."

"Sparks is a good little mare."

Pat was quiet for a while and he waited for her. Finally, she said slowly, "I had a letter from Najia today."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. It would not be the first time that Najia had shocked his wife with an innocent comment or question.

"We know that the Khatabis had their breeding programme..." Bellamy only nodded. Pat grinned at him with a sudden mischief, "You were supposed to be a part of it, of course."

Bellamy reddened. It was how he'd met Najia, when the beautiful young girl, barely sixteen, had tried to seduce him in order to have his baby. He'd never told Pat just how difficult he'd found it to resist her, even when he'd known her intention the moment she'd come close. He still didn't understand his own temptation. He never normally wanted any woman aside from his wife, but little Najia...

Pat went on, "And Zoe, of course, killed the matriarch of the family because her arranged mating resulted in a retarded baby who was put down."

"Mating a thirteen-year-old girl to her uncle..." Bellamy shook his head. "It was a wicked family."

"The girls accepted it as normal. And now Najia wants to know whether other families sterilise the ones they don't want to breed from."

Bellamy looked at her, shocked, "They _sterilise_ them?"

"She didn't give details, just put in a casual question in between other things, like a mention that Zoe was bitten by a dog and that the evening course has been a help for housekeeping."

Bellamy was thinking, and finally said, "When I went to the Khatabi residence in New York, there were quite a lot of servants, but they didn't feel to me as if they had any more power than normal. I didn't ask if any of the servants had children, just told the powerful women to take their children, and leave the family."

"And the men, of course."

"I told the men they couldn't kill, or hurt, or even defend themselves if attacked, that they would lose their magic, and that they, too, were to disperse."

"It worked..."

"There's been no trouble from them since, as far as I know."

"Except for old Riza taking her revenge on you."

"I suppose she thought it justified."

Pat agreed, and was very glad that Riza Khatabi was dead. Bellamy's disappearance for over two years, and still so sick when he'd finally found his way back to her, not even knowing that she was his wife... It had been a terrible revenge.

Pat said, "I'll answer, of course, that it's not normal." But then she gave him a penetrating look, "Is it? In Aniragi culture, _is_ it so unheard of?" Pat was Medj, often appalled at the barbaric things that wizards sometimes did to each other. Medjkind was more civilised.

Bellamy was a touch hurt that she would think it possible, but he only said, "I've never heard of any other family systematically breeding for certain characteristics as the Khatabis apparently did."

"Sorry. Just that every now and then, there's still something that astonishes me." Mixed marriages such as Bellamy's were not very common, most Anirage viewing Medjkind as far beneath them.

The exchange of letters between Pat and Najia had started slowly, after they met the girls the previous October, in Rome. Bellamy had still been sickly, but had managed to heal all but one of the sixty-five victims of Riza Khatabi. That last one had been healed only just recently, when he'd found himself again capable of raising what he referred to as 'the strong magic.' That was the end of it, he thought. The Khatabis were no longer a problem, all the living victims he knew of, were cured, and the two young Khatabi girls, Najia and Zoe, now worked as spell-breakers in Italy, coping with almost all of the demand in Europe.

A week later, Pat said, "I had another letter from Najia today."

"That was quick."

"Mostly she writes only about every month or so. She's worried about something, but hasn't told me what yet and I don't want to push."

"Just young girls and all alone. They need people to be interested in them, but would withdraw, I think, if you were not careful."

"Najia told me a little more about this sterilisation business. The children are assessed now and then from about the age of six, but what they refer to as the Sorting is done usually not long before they turn thirteen. Then some are called Khatabi-Richi, given adult type robes, with what she calls a yellow 'flash' on the right shoulder, and they're servants. And that's when they're sterilised. She says it's the Nroko Uviki Spell for the boys, and that's painless, and the Nala Spell, for the girls, and that's the vanishing of the womb and involves some minor discomfort."

She consulted her letter and read, "That's what we were told, anyway, and Zoe thinks it's right, because she never heard anyone thinking different."

"They were lied to sometimes."

"Like the girls never being told that there was any such thing as apparation."

Pat glanced back at her letter and read, "After that, Khatabi-Richi are educated separately, and we're supposed to regard them only as servants. They're free, of course, and can leave if they want. Not many leave, but Zoe thinks that some of the boys try and run away before the sterilisation. Not much point running afterwards."

Bellamy shook his head. Civilised wizarding countries had little to do with the Arabic nations, regarded as barbaric. Ones in Asia were not much better. The Khatabis were of mixed blood. They had their homes, their 'Compounds,' one in Japan and one in Morocco, as well as, for a time, the one in New York. Probably the DMT knew more, but Bellamy hadn't enquired. If he showed any inclination to interfere in law-keeping, he was always firmly discouraged with the statement that he was needed for spell-breaking, and that law enforcement was the job of the aurors. America's request for him to help defeat the Khatabis had been an exception, and only because the ranks of its aurors had been decimated by the powerful Khatabi wizards, apparently just for fun.

Henry Bellamy had unique abilities, and was the only one who could have eliminated the Khatabi threat in the manner that he did. He was also the only one who could break certain spells. Yet, by inclination, he was neither a law enforcer nor a healer. Bellamy cared about individuals, and was happiest among family and friends, playing with his horses, and sometimes involving himself in teaching, research, and even in inventing or writing books. Most of his income came from royalties from old inventions and books. He was a very wealthy man, and could afford to indulge his own interests.

The spell-breaking was an exception. He regarded it as an obligation. It took little time now, with Lucasta and Juana Stonehouse working in New Zealand, and now Zoe and Najia, known as Kaseys, not Khatabis, handling most of the European demand. Bellamy only did the few British ones, plus those failed by one of the other spell-breakers. A routine, every Friday morning, almost always only a few hours, sometimes even less, though he mostly stayed for the lunch that was provided. He had many friends at the DMT, especially the aurors who did duty as bodyguards for him.

Bellamy's daughters returned to school at the beginning of September. It would be the last year for Susan. Lesley was in fifth year, Mary in fourth year. He remarked to Pat that it had seemed so hard the last time he'd seen them return to school, when he'd felt that he didn't even know them. Pat replied, "You told me a long time ago that almost all Aniragi children go to Hogwarts."

"There's a few tiny private schools, a few primary schools, and a rare few families send their children to European schools." He smiled, "I loved it when I went to Hogwarts. It felt like home, as my guardians' house had never felt like home."

"Until eleven, raised as Medj, and now they call you the great wizard."

"I don't like it much. I almost prefer Monster, as I was for a time."

"Not mutation?"

Bellamy admitted, "I still _hate_ it when someone calls me mutation!"

Pat laughed. Her husband may have had unique abilities, but he was very human.

She said casually, "Check the mail?" She liked to check it with him, wanting to at least see the invitations he was apt to casually pass back to Alison with the instruction, "Usual reply." The usual reply to most was a polite thank you with no indication whether or not they would attend. It was for security. Bellamy led a dangerous life when in the world of Anirage. There always seemed to be someone wanting to kill him. It was why the DMT insisted he had bodyguards. He'd never asked for them, but all the same, the bodyguards had saved his life more than once. Powerful wizard or not, he could still be defeated, as Riza Khatabi had defeated him.

Alison handed Pat a handful of letters, and gave Bellamy a summary of his own mail, "A few thank you letters, several congratulating you on your recovery, a pressing invitation to the Finch-Fletchleys for dinner, plus a few more to small affairs, not counting the large affairs you never attend." She didn't tell him about the accounts and the notices to do with his investments, notices of pays for spell-breaking or anything else to do with money. He was always perfectly content to leave all that to her.

Bellamy said, "Decline the Finch-Fletchleys," though he glanced at Pat, in case she had other ideas. But Pat was reading one of her own letters, a frown on her face.

Bellamy flicked through the sheaf of invitations, kept three, and handed the rest back to Alison, saying, "I'll let you know about the others."

Pat was still frowning, now staring into space. Bellamy glanced at her and asked Alison, "Anything else I should know?"

Alison smiled, "Jason is sleeping better these days." Bellamy glanced at the cradle holding the sleeping baby, and then went quietly over and just looked, smiling at the contented baby. Alison watched his face. She loved seeing the boss like this. He'd always been a sucker for babies, and now it was her own he admired.

Pat said quietly to Bellamy, "Would you like to have coffee in the garden?"

He'd known there was something. "I'll ask Kitty."

Kitty brought them coffees as requested, with macaroons, saying, "Louise made them."

"I'll remember to thank her then."

Pat asked, "What are the invitations, Henry?"

"A welcome celebration for Serena Davenport's baby, which I thought I might go to, you as well if you want, a conference on whether Anirage should intervene to try and protect the Exopoli from extinction, and an invitation to join Bryce and Isaac at a Convention in France, to do with their book."

"The one on Medj/Anirage differences?"

Bellamy nodded. "It would be interesting, but probably unwise. I'd be too exposed." He glanced at the letter that Pat still held, and asked, "Najia?"

Pat nodded and spread it out. "She sounds awkward. Stilted. As if she was reluctant to tell me, maybe ashamed."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell me, then."

"It's serious. I think I should tell you."

Bellamy sipped his coffee. Getting cold, so he re-heated it. Magic made such things very easy.

Pat started to read. "When Zoe left, there were only a few children left behind. And no adults, she thinks, that are not sterilised. Hicham and Yiko, but no women able to breed." Pat glanced at her Henry and hoped he wouldn't have an attack of conscience. He'd done the right thing, and should not doubt that.

She continued to read. "Every night, we practise all the Combat and Control Spells we can think of that we can practise on each other. We asked Madam Donata about spells to defend ourselves, but she said that the aurors looked after people, and that there was no need for ordinary people to worry about anything like that. But the aurors are not very good and don't understand that we could be in danger." Pat looked up, "She talks about buying spell-books and learning to apparate, but she doesn't say why they're in danger until the third page."

She looked for her place, and started again. "It's because of the breeding programme, you see. They have hardly anyone left to have children, and none left like Zoe and I, with enhanced power. They'd want Zoe, especially, as she was so much valued. I can do spells that others have trouble undoing, but Zoe's spells - I suspect that no-one aside from your husband would be able to undo her spells. She's too valuable for them. They would want her babies." Pat finished very quietly. "She's afraid that their family will take them back against their will, confiscate their wands, make them helpless with some sort of crippling spell, and use them to breed young ones for the Family. She says she thinks that's what happened to Aunt Bouchra, who is in a wheelchair, and isn't allowed a wand."

She read again, "I know she's had a lot of children, but she's too old now. There are other ways than making our legs useless, and maybe they could even make it so that we can't call your husband for help." Pat looked at her husband, and said, "Surely they wouldn't do it to two of their own."

Bellamy threw away the dregs of his coffee, suddenly bitter in his mouth. "The Khatabi men. They killed and maimed for amusement, and we know how ruthless Riza Khatabi was."

Two days after Pat received this letter, Bellamy leaned against a wall outside the building where Zoe was working, and waited to see them. To his surprise, Zoe was angry with Najia for confiding in Pat. In spite of everything, Zoe felt a loyalty to her family.

Bellamy said, "I won't interfere in your lives, but if you want, I can teach you Defence Spells, crio-magic, that can also be a defence, and I can maybe help with Zoe's telepathy."

Zoe said reluctantly, "I know hardly any crio-magic."

Najia said, "I think it's something they didn't teach the women very much."

Bellamy was a gifted teacher, and after the beginning, Zoe put aside her fierce independence and accepted the help they needed. He visited frequently in the next weeks, teaching them both to erect an instant shield that would protect against spells. "Probably not a Death Curse, though mine does. But if you're frightened of being taken prisoner, this is what you should practise, again and again and again, so that it's just there when you need it."

He taught them other things, an instant apparation dodge, that he'd practised himself when he was just Zoe's age. Anti-apparation crio-magic, and he had Najia do an area, and had Zoe see if she could ignore it, as he could do. He was philosophical when she failed, and admitted, "As far as I know, I'm the only one who can do that." Apparation with a passenger, although that difficult skill was usually only taught to aurors.

The girls soaked up all he could teach them. He made them feel less exposed, less insecure. One day, he suggested they ask for a few days off, and once that was arranged, took them to London and showed them a hidden house, what he called the 'Black' house. "I've owned it since I was fifteen. But it was owned before that by an evil family of wizards, and they've left an atmosphere. I never liked it much, but I've only ever told my immediate family about it, and it's forgotten as well as having powerful enchantments that hide it. It's very, very secret, and you can use it, live here permanently if you want, or just have it as a refuge in case of danger, as I do." And he walked around casually vanishing and re-conjuring some of the furniture.

Najia asked curiously, "How long do your conjures last?"

"Long enough," he replied vaguely. To tell them they lasted at least seventy years when the record was sixteen months was too obvious an indicator that he was something different.

By November, Bellamy's visits to Rome had become less frequent. The girls were very competent, and as he said to Pat, they were natural fighters. "Bred for it, of course, even though Zoe says the women were never fighters themselves."

"Zoe still accepting your help?"

"She's polite, but told me that they could do very well by themselves now."

"She still prickly?"

Bellamy smiled with some fondness. "She'll always be prickly, I think. Very guarded. Doesn't want to get too close, and while Najia always gives me a hug, she only offers a hand to shake."

Pat looked at him in surprise, and then comprehension. It hadn't occurred to Henry, but she suspected she knew exactly why Zoe might be reserved. Given a chance, Zoe would love him, maybe as a mature woman loves, more than the doting adoration that Najia bore for him. Zoe was seventeen, Najia twenty.

At the end of November, a newspaper article fell out of the letter that Najia had written to Pat. It was in Italian, and Pat put it aside. Henry could read it for her. It was obviously about the Kaseys as their photographs were in the paper. It was very serious, and proved that the girls' fear of kidnap was not unfounded. But Pat smiled as she read the letter. Najia was so proud of her cousin. _They stunned me before I even knew we were attacked, but Zoe fought and brought down two, and Santo brought down one, and one escaped. Three Khatabi-Richi arrested for the crime of attempted kidnap!_

Bellamy went to see the girls, but Zoe told him firmly that it proved they could look after themselves and he was not to worry. Najia looked at her cousin's resolve, and added, "The aurors are much more alert now. I doubt if it will happen again."

Bellamy said, "You do know that you can call me. And if Zoe calls me, she can tell me things, more than just a cry for help. You can simply ask me to come when convenient, for instance." And he entertained them with an old story of going to the help of an auror once, when he had just a towel wrapped around his waist. "Just out of the shower."

Zoe looked at him, laughed, and asked, "Did she forgive you?"

Bellamy blushed and said crossly, "How often have I told you it's not ethical to look at minds?"

Zoe was grinning, and Najia asked, "_Did_ she forgive you?"

Bellamy admitted ruefully, "I tried flowers, chocolate and jewellery and was still dumped a week or so later. It was the _worst_ time!"

Six days later, Zoe did call him, finding that she could talk to him in her mind, even over such a distance. Not an urgent trip, _Please come this evening. We need your help._

Bellamy was at dinner, eating in the staff dining room rather than the private one, as Pat was out. Victor was talking to him about the recent successes of Oliver and his friend Steve, at a horse show, when he looked away, listening instead to Zoe. There was no urgency, no fear, more a bewilderment. Members of her family in trouble, women and children. Zoe didn't know how to help.

Bellamy sent back a reassurance. _There in a half hour_, and turned his attention back to Victor, who asked whether he'd been listening.

"Of course. You said that Sparks shows talent at the gymkhana events as well as the jumping."

Victor nodded gruffly and added, "Young Steve's spending a lot of time with Gemma Cutter, who still routinely wins show classes with her palomino."

"They going to the December show?"

"I think so. They're keen as mustard and getting better all the time."

"How are the lessons going?"

"Janie and Tilse are doing well. Their parents bring them four times a week." Janie and Tilse were daughters of Rick McArdle, who worked for Paul Pickering. Victor tutored all the children in riding, as Helena Pickering gave them their primary schooling. Bellamy's daughters, Lesley and Mary, had been exceptions, never interested in riding.

Bellamy rose from the table a little early, and left a message for Pat, saying where he was, before apparating to Rome and knocking at the door of the Kasey's little flat. It was very full, and Bellamy was introduced to Akila Khatabi and her son of fourteen, Tristan, who was trying not to show that he was very much afraid of him. There were children as well, girls, Zahra, twelve, Najet, nine, and young Jiro, a boy of four. Then there were two heavily pregnant young girls, Bahiti, fourteen, and Hasina, a couple of years older.

After a few pleasantries, Akila took command. She appeared to be about forty, was a good-looking woman of Arabic appearance, and looked tired and worried. She told the young children to go to bed, ignoring Zahra's complaint that she was only a little younger than Bahiti.

After they took themselves off, she made a silencing shield, saying that it was not a story that she wanted the children to overhear. Bellamy sat in the comfortable chair he'd conjured for himself, and listened.

Akila said, "I left them shortly after having Tristan. I was supposed to be mated with Ahjmed next, and I didn't want that monster anywhere near me."

"You couldn't just say no?"

Akila smiled slightly, and said, "We were taught from earliest childhood the absolute necessity of obedience. Few of us contemplate anything else. They found us, but all they did was to sterilise me. I'm not powerful myself, and at that time there were plenty of other women. They didn't need me, and so we were left alone."

Tristan said, "If things had been different, they may have come back for me, but I'm not powerful either, or even very clever. But by the time they came for us, they had no-one but Tashfin, who's just a couple of months older than me. All they had to father children, and no women or girls."

Hasina said in a bitter voice, "So they took Bahiti and me. We're not Khatabis. Egyptian. They tied us down, and had us raped for the purpose of breeding babies."

Tristan looked firmly at the floor, his acute embarrassment too strong for Bellamy to miss. Bahiti was sitting next to the boy and took his hand. Bahiti finished the story, "Tristan listened to me, and talked to Akila, and then Akila and Tristan stunned a couple of guards and rescued us."

Bellamy's eyes were on Tristan. It may have been just a boy, but rape was a very serious crime in his eyes. He was knowing his mind. Bahiti had been tied down, even blindfolded, at least the first night. He made it so that Tristan felt his cold gaze.

Tristan's fear turned to terror, but there was no way he could fight the great wizard, even if the sentence was death.

Bahiti said defensively, "It wasn't his fault. They said it was his duty to his family."

Tristan was not excusing himself. He should have refused. If only he'd been more brave, but when he saw her... And maybe the potion they'd given him had an effect as well.

Bellamy took his eyes off the boy to the relief of Bahiti and Akila. Tristan scarcely realised, seeing himself as a rapist as he hadn't quite seen himself before.

Akila said, "We took their last children, as well."

"Not Tashfin, of course. He likes rape."

Bellamy asked, "You're afraid they'll come for you again?"

Zoe replied, "If they catch one whiff of their whereabouts, they'd come. The two babies, plus the three Khatabi children. They can't afford to lose them."

Akila said, "They're desperate. If they cannot find members of the family to breed, there'll be none left."

Hasina put in acidly, "And a very good thing!"

Zoe said, "They've still got Tashfin, so I guess they'll just kidnap another girl for him."

"Why stop at one? I'm sure he could get as many pregnant as he chose, and the more they hated it, the more he'd enjoy it!"

"The servants said he showed indications of enhanced power and was extremely valuable - the future of the family."

"Yiko's dead, if you didn't know, by the way, and the Japanese Compound is closed down."

Zahra appeared again, with the excuse of looking for a glass of water before returning to bed. She was going to have the beauty of some of the Japanese/Arabic mixes, the same as Najia. Akila allowed her to have her water, as the child stared curiously and a touch fearfully at their male visitor, but she then went obediently to bed.

Once she was out of earshot, Akila said in a level voice, "If Zahra was home, she'd soon be having lessons in reproduction, and soon after, she'd be mated. If she was not obedient, they would restrain her or maybe use the Snail Spell, and have her mated anyway, only provided they have a suitable fertile male."

"Just Tashfin's not enough, or all the babies will be brothers and sisters."

"Well, Jiro's only four, and I don't know of any others besides Tristan."

Bahiti squeezed Tristan's hand, and said consolingly, "Don't worry. You made up for it."

Tristan gave her a timid half-smile. He loved her, shared a bed with her every night, and wanted to marry her as soon as he could.

Bellamy asked, "When are the babies due?"

"Early in January."

"You'd best have my house in London then, as long as you want. Besides Zoe and Najia, only my immediate family know where it is. The crio-magic on it is ancient and very powerful. They won't find you there. Zahra can go to Hogwarts, which is also very safe, the others when they're old enough."

Akila gave a deep breath of relief and sagged in her chair. She was not accustomed to taking responsibility, and the last few months had been very hard on her. She was also running very short of money.

Bellamy said kindly, "No need to worry any more. I'm perfectly able to support all of you, as long as you want. The only thing is that you need new names. Too foolish to be called by your old names."

The following day, Bellamy provided each of the 'Peterson' family with passports, escorted the group to an airport, and took them to the hidden house in London. At the Black house, as soon as the weary party arrived, a pair of house-elves started serving coffee and rolls. "This is Liktry and Kelta," said Bellamy. "I'll try and organise a human helper as well, and maybe a security guard."

Akila looked around at the house. "I can see this house has not been loved for a long time," but then she went to him and said a dignified thank you.

He smiled at her, "You're a courageous woman. The children owe a lot to you. You're to ask for whatever you need."

Patricia Peterson, formerly Zahra Khatabi, was enrolled at Hogwarts by Bellamy. Jill Parker, the headmistress, looked at him suspiciously. He looked up from the form he was filling in, reddened, and said that Patricia was definitely not his daughter.

Jill apologised and reflected that he may have been an incurable womaniser when he was not married, but he'd been married to Pat long enough that a child of this age was most unlikely. She asked, "Any more to follow?"

"Probably two more when they're old enough."

The headmistress said, "Anything I should know?"

"Patricia does not have permission to go outside the school grounds, even on supervised excursions, unless myself or her guardian tells you differently. I don't expect anyone to find her here, but there could be people looking, so she has to be protected."

Jill didn't ask for any more information, but asked instead about Oliver, whom she'd met.

Bellamy said, "He's a great boy, and since that attack in April, he and Luke Bourne are very friendly again."

Madam Parker smiled, pleased. So difficult for Oliver, growing up with three other boys, and himself the only one without magic. Cam-Medj were rare, and some families treated the poor children as a disgrace to the whole family, as if it was their fault.

There was ample money now, provided by Bellamy, the money taken for granted by Akila, who took it as natural that someone else should provide for her. She did not take his continuing interest for granted, and took a great deal of comfort from it. Like a sheltering wing he continued to extend over the fugitives. Bellamy's house finally had someone who cared about it, and it started to become the home it hadn't been for centuries. Akila found a new liking for interior decoration, and Bellamy one day smiled at her in warm approval. "I always disliked this house, but you've already made it a home."

Early in January, on the same day, an expert specialist healer helped both Hasina and Bahiti give birth. Both the babies were girls. The breeding stock now tucked away in Bellamy's house could have been the beginnings of a revived Khatabi Family. Instead, Bellamy visited frequently, and gave them the same sort of defence lessons he'd given Zoe and Najia. He regarded them as refugees, and looked after them as best he could, short of taking them to his own hidden home. There were too many, and young Jiro had a streak of cruelty in him. Once he was older, there could be the potential for treachery. Hasina's baby could have the same cruel streak. Bellamy always had a sense of people - not knowing minds, but characteristics such as strength, intelligence, courage - or a mean streak - it was a part of his awareness of a person.

Life settled down for the 'Petersons.' Akila started to look a lot happier, and the girls adored their babies. Tristan, in spite of his youth, acted as if they were both his children, and Hasina smiled on him. She didn't want her daughter growing up without something like a loving father.

Bellamy was confident they were protected, checked on them now and then, but Archie and Peter Barnes coped with the details of their care, and Alison with the financial arrangements.

***chapter end***


	2. Chapter 2

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. _

_Terms used__: Language evolves with the years, and with fashion. By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as Bellamy, Wizardkind is Anirage. Muggles are Medjkind, the Ministry of Magic is known as the DMT, and the Minister is now the Dachier._

_Other notes:__Bellamy's daughters__: Susan, Lesley, & Mary. __His employees include:__ Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, their son, Oliver. Kitty and Sidney Bourne, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. Louise, cook, Alison, secretary, and Victor, Horse manager. __Also resident:__ Clare Dearborn. __Neighbours__: Paul & Helena Pickering, their son, Marcus. _

_Chapter 2:_

April, early spring, and time for the annual Cull of Bellamy's ' Line of Sheba' stud. They always started with the yearlings, and Paul became increasingly exasperated as Bellamy rejected one after another. It had not been a good year, and Paul called a halt the minute the last yearling was inspected. A beautiful black colt, and Bellamy shook his head. Paul's son, Marcus, was watching, and his wife, Helena.

Helena said, in a calming voice, "Time to have a break, I think."

Bellamy smiled at her, and said, "Definitely time."

Paul stumped bad-temperedly into the house.

He looked at his list again, then abruptly threw it onto the table, and glared at Bellamy. "Sixteen!" He exclaimed. "Sixteen rejected for no good reason that I can see!"

"You rejected three, too!" Bellamy defended himself. "And there were very good reasons for rejecting those sixteen."

Paul swung on him. "Some of them were _superb_ animals! And they won't fetch a tenth the price if we can't sell them as Line of Sheba!"

Bellamy frowned at him. "You should have a much greater share of the profits in any case. You do all the work."

Paul abruptly shoved his chair back, and stood, flinging at Bellamy, "I get enough profit from them. It's not that!" And he ran a hand through his hair. "It's the principle of the thing! It _hurts_ me to cull horses when they're such good animals."

Bellamy assumed a sudden calm, sat in a chair, put his hands behind his head, waved a wand at the floor, and put his feet on a footstool that appeared at exactly the right height. He suggested, "Keep them, then. Every single one of them. But I will _not_ agree to call them Line of Sheba, and certainly not to retain them as part of the stud."

Paul demanded, "Explain it to me again, just exactly why you're rejecting so many."

Bellamy picked up the list, and ran through it methodically, giving his reasons. Three of the yearlings were not brainy enough, six were not only not brainy enough, but likely to be too high strung and with the tendency to be spiteful. The rest of his rejects definitely had the tendency to be spiteful, if not downright vicious.

Paul sighed and conceded. It was sometimes hard for others to understand that Bellamy could feel things that others could not, but Paul knew he was not like other men.

Marcus, Paul's son, was nineteen, and had been an interested observer. He asked, "Can I have a look at the list?" Marcus was taking more and more of an active role in the management of the stud, and Bellamy handed him the list.

Marcus studied it, and finally said, "Twelve of the rejected horses are from the stallion I chose, Shebolith."

Paul thought, and smiled, "I think you're right. Maybe the boss isn't going balmy, after all." Without needing to check records, Paul said, "We sent fifteen mares there last year, and one of those foals was stillborn. So out of fourteen live foals, you've rejected twelve. So what we'll do is cancel those mares booked in for him this year, and from now on, the boss checks the sires we choose. OK?"

Bellamy agreed, and said, "You know what a great job you always do, but sometimes a sire can throw characteristics that he doesn't show himself. Probably that's the case here."

Marcus said, "But anyway, unless he was kicking or biting when I looked at him, I wouldn't have known."

Paul said, "Well, the breeder that owns Shebolith has three stallions, and Shebolith was by far, the most expensive. Maybe we can make a trade rather than have to pay a service fee for what we don't use. But this time, you come, too."

Bellamy was agreeable, and said that he'd look forward to the trip.

Paul sighed, "Five of the foals due in the next month are also by Shebolith. I guess we might as well wipe those off, as well."

Bellamy grinned and apologised, but said, "I guess I must have passed two of the yearlings, from your figures. You never know, and they did look superb animals in every other respect!"

Helena, Paul's wife, said, "Finished arguing finally?"

Bellamy was embarrassed. "Sorry, Helena."

Helena smiled, "You do it every year, though not usually quite as loud." And now that the men were acting more like civilised people, she spoke about her pet cause, Riding for the Disabled, and thanked Bellamy for helping train the three retired brood mares from Paul's Andalusian stud for the purpose.

Bellamy smiled at her. "Oliver helped."

"I've already thanked him, and he's offered to help when the clients ride, whenever school permits. But there's no-one like you for starting them off." Helena interrupted as Bellamy started to speak again. "I know you've offered to help, too, but like Pat says, you have to limit your contacts among the local medj, or they'll see you're not normal."

Bellamy nodded. He knew.

Helena smiled at him, almost dotingly. He was the great wizard, but he was very human, treated her like an equal, and Paul had recently told her that it was Bellamy's words that had been influential in having him ignore his father's desire for him to choose from pure-bred Anirage, and pursue his acquaintance with the local girl instead. Helena was Medj, which meant that Marcus was only half-blood, and maybe that was partly why he always dressed in full wizard robes, making no concession to the occasional spookiness of the young horses he worked with. He always said they'd get used to it, even when the robes flapped around him on a windy day. And the horses did get used to it. He wore his hair long as well, as was customary among wizards, although Paul preferred a short, normal haircut, as he dealt frequently with medj, and while Bellamy himself had long hair, he usually wore it tied back in a casual ponytail.

Paul said, "By the way, I've chosen three fillies to add to my brood mares. Would you mind just having a look at them after we do the two and three-year-olds?"

Bellamy agreed easily, and approved all three. He had no say in these, the Andalusians belonged entirely to Paul. These horses didn't have to be brainy, only that Paul wanted to make sure that no mean streak crept into the stud. Beautiful horses, and Bellamy gave them unstinting praise for their beauty. But both Paul and Marcus knew perfectly well that he thought them boring next to the Line of Sheba horses, that were bred for brains as well as for speed and agility.

Afterwards, he swung himself onto Madigan's back and cantered home, two dogs running behind. Henry Bellamy was a very contented man at this time in his life. He thought back to the apparent sound and fury of the argument with Paul. He was very fond of Paul Pickering, who never had treated him with the exaggerated respect, even fear, he sometimes met from others. He liked it very much that Paul wasn't frightened to yell at him.

He went to his gymnasium on his return. After a morning of mostly standing around, he felt he needed to stretch a few muscles. He became totally involved in what he was doing - the rhythmical and entirely satisfying feeling of working and stretching muscles. On the floor sprawled two of his dogs, and a tabby cat watched disdainfully from the top of a cupboard. After a while, an image came into his mind, flavoured with love, and he knew that Pat was watching him. Pat finally interrupted her husband by approaching and running a hand across his shoulder. He looked at her, knew immediately what she had in mind, and was very happy to oblige. They were both very sexual people, and took a great joy in each other's bodies.

Afterwards, they lay together as he stroked down her body, repetitively, shoulder to hip, and talked. She was to be presented with a prize Saturday night, but he shouldn't come. It was known at the University that her husband was frequently ill, which was the reason he was never seen with her.

"A bodyguard?" Bellamy asked.

"Both Sidney and Therese are coming, so I should be very safe."

Bellamy nodded. He'd been a target on and off since his youth, and Pat could be in danger because he was. Mostly, his family and staff lived a rich and privileged life, but there was a price. Pat carried a handgun, enchanted so that it was light to carry and not noticed. Just once, she'd had to use it in defence of her husband and those with them. She had killed with it. But it had been in a wizarding area, called an Aniragia, and there had been no complications with medj police. Most days, the staff had Defence Practice, the Anirage practising spells useful for defence, and sometimes practising their duelling as well, for speed. The ones who had no magic, Pat, Victor and thirteen-year-old Oliver Barnes, practised with their firearms. There was one other who had no magic, but Clare said she was far too old these days to play with guns.

"Louise has done better with the anti-conception spells this year," said Pat. "It's not looking like they'll be any kittens or pups."

"I rather like having baby animals around."

Pat said severely, "We have far too many cats and dogs about the place."

"I suppose..." He looked at Shaz, an accidental pup of the previous year, who had attached herself to him, but then kissed his wife, rose, showered, and dressed. It was still only mid afternoon, and he wanted to be outside, surrounded by life. He seemed to need the outdoors more than he had before. It was something to do with his time as a lone prisoner, surrounded by American soldiers. Many of them had become friendly, but their firm orders to shoot him, rather than to allow his escape, did not make for uncomplicated friendship. But he'd felt the trees as friendly, as well as the growth around. He'd been able to feel where the living things were, a help when he'd been half- blind. Indoors was not the same. He didn't think even Pat understood just how much he'd changed in the two years he'd been a prisoner.

Oliver Barnes joined him as he strolled in the gentle spring sunshine. A dog followed Oliver too, Whisky, full brother to Shaz.

"Gedda and Steve are sort of almost dating," he mentioned.

"A bit young for that, aren't they?"

Oliver shrugged. They were the same age as himself, getting close to fourteen.

"Anyway, they're starting self-defence classes next week, and Dad says I can go, too, if I want."

"Self-defence?"

"Without weapons, Judo type stuff."

"You told me fist-fighting is barbaric."

"So are all forms of fighting, but sometimes one has to defend yourself anyway."

"Did you ever tell Steve that you earned a medal for stopping me getting killed?"

"There's a lot I don't tell Steve, and he's never commented on any odd things he's seen." This had happened before. Medj friends who must have seen odd things, such as wizards appearing out of thin air, and had discreetly pretended not to notice.

Oliver continued. "I thought I might look at useful learning like that over the next few years. And when I finish school, I'll train as an accountant. That way I can be more useful to you."

Bellamy put his hand around the boy's shoulders. "There's nothing I'd like more than for you to stay on, but it's _your_ life, and you mustn't feel bound just because your father and grandfather work for me."

Oliver looked at his boss with affection, but not hero worship, and said with a total conviction, "I _want_ to help look after you. Always. It's a good life here, quite aside from any tradition."

Bellamy smiled at the green and pleasant land around, and said with an equal conviction, "It _is_ a good life."

When Bellamy joined Marcus and Paul to go and see stallions on Thursday, his facial scars were concealed with makeup, and his hair tucked under a brown wig. He wore an ordinary business suit. He didn't wear glasses, which meant that everything was blurry, but it was in the interests of disguise. Medj areas were low risk generally, but with his scars and his long black hair, streaked with white, his appearance was distinctive. It was better not to run the risk of being recognised.

The horse breeder had been warned, and was feeling defensive, but relaxed when Shebolith was sincerely admired for his appearance. Bellamy made friends with the stallion, and stroked his flanks, although his handler kept a wary hand on the rope.

The breeder, George Winter, boasted, "He's sired winners on race tracks all over the world."

Bellamy said admiringly, "I can see his quality. He's obviously a great horse. Just that with our stud, we're looking for slightly different qualities."

"It's only that they're Line of Sheba that I considered accepting your mares in the first place. After all, they're not racehorses, and wins on race courses are what increases the price of a stud fee."

Marcus said, "We're expecting at least three of our horses to be competing at the Olympics in October, though, and that would have been something to boast about."

"Three?" queried Winter, doubtfully.

"One on the American team, and two in Britain, we think, though final teams are not yet decided. There's been some sold in Europe, too."

Paul murmured to Bellamy, and Bellamy nodded. He thought that Shebolith was definitely the sire of those rejected yearlings. The stallion had been as well behaved as a stallion was expected to be, but the tendency was there. It had been discussed on the way, that maybe the paternity was not as paid for. But it wasn't Winter's fault that the yearlings were rejected.

In the end, Bellamy gave the nod to both of the other two stallions Winter had standing, and was especially enthusiastic about the youngest one, although it had no record of success as a racehorse himself due to an early injury, and none of his foals were old enough to race. He left it to Paul to negotiate an exchange, and Winter promised to see what he could do. He would contact some of the customers with mares booked in for Caryoc and Wishbone, and see if they wanted an upgrade to the magnificent stallion with the proven track record.

As the three men headed home in the car driven by Marcus, Paul said, "There's two early foals by Shebolith came yesterday. Do you want a look before you go home?"

Bellamy nodded, and spent a lot of time with a skewbald mare and foal, before turning and smiling triumphantly at Paul. "I don't think he's inherited the temperament, but he feels like a champ! He'll do well."

Paul smiled at his enthusiasm, and said, "The other?"

"Sorry."

"Well, there'll be a couple of lean years for the buyers, but we can't help that." He shook his head. "Nineteen out of forty-five yearlings rejected, and we've already got the first reject for this year."

"Some of the two-year-olds were very good."

Paul nodded. "The brown filly by God Wot? - Melody. She's exceptional."

By late May, most of the mares had foaled. Forty-seven Line of Sheba mares, and thirty-one Andalusians. Rather to Bellamy's regret, he had no foals on his own property that year to admire. He had two Andalusians of his own, but they were fourteen, and he'd decided that they'd had enough foals. Instead, Bella and Bethanie would be used as riding horses for a few years, and finally retired to join over a hundred others in the Old Horses' Paddocks where both his and Paul's horses spent their last years in comfort.

May was such a beautiful month. While often wet, there was sunshine as well, and the grass grew thick and flowers bloomed. Young animals were born. Not only the foals, but there was a flock of ewes and they were lambing. And Pat had been wrong about the anti-conception spells. Both Tabitha and Sherbet had kittens, six between them, and it was not at all clear which kitten belonged to which mother, as they had apparently decided to share.

Friday, when Bellamy reported for his weekly stint of spell-breaking, he found Nick McIntyre waiting to see him. McIntyre was the head of the DMT Department of International Cooperation. The DMT was the uninformative name used for the governing body of Anirage in Britain, the same terminology as in most Western countries. But now McIntyre wanted a bigger commitment than usual - three weeks in America, and without the usual proviso that his work was limited to those failed by the Stonehouses or the Kaseys.

Bellamy said vaguely that he'd talk to Pat, see what she said. He felt McIntyre's irritation, and ignored it. If he chose to be ruled by his medj wife, it was up to him. It was probably to do with business and favours and politics, and his visit was thrown in to sweeten the deal. And besides, he didn't think that America was nearly tough enough on duellists, though at least they had made it illegal.

Jilla Blythe was the Spell-breaking Coordinator, and mentioned at morning tea that it would be bound to be lovely warm weather, perfect for surfing and swimming. Bellamy grinned, "California included?"

Jilla said judiciously that California was a suitably central point for at least half the country. Bellamy laughed. It was very pleasant where they always went, but not really very central!

Except for a week in Rome, a year and a half before, Bellamy hadn't travelled like this for a long time. As soon as the prospective trip was confirmed, Homer Stackpole, the Senior Auror in charge of training, gave a lesson in acting as bodyguard. Homer was an impressive figure of a man, big and athletic, although nearly fifty, and with a full beard, now turning grey. He'd worked with Bellamy as a bodyguard himself, and his daughter Louise was now cook/housekeeper for Bellamy, along with Kitty, Homer's sister. He knew Bellamy well.

He started with a rundown on the duties of a bodyguard, including the duty of absolute discretion as to the private activities of the subject. All but the youngest of the aurors were familiar with the theory, and after the general review, the lecture went on to specifics. Bellamy, the great wizard. "He's fully recovered, now, as you know. Just the old handicaps he's had for decades. If he's tired or sick, he's likely to stagger, always to the left, so if he needs help for any reason, you go to his left. Ignore it when he has trembling attacks. One or two a day is normal, and he'll always say they mean nothing."

One asked curiously, "_Do_ they always mean nothing?"

"He'll often tremble after using the strong magic. Otherwise I don't think it means much."

"Why does it happen?"

"A bit of brain damage from when he was much younger. The problem with his balance, as well."

The conversation moved on. "He's high strung, they say," said a young man, who hoped to be chosen for the trip.

Homer nodded. "It's probably the best description. Not that he's hard to get on with, as long as you don't try and give him orders. But those on night duty might find themselves panting after him when he has a nightmare and needs to walk it off."

Bridget, who'd been with him in Rome, put in, "And he walks _very_ fast!"

Homer nodded, grinning. Bellamy did walk very fast on those occasions.

"I've done the job for Dache McMillan a few times," said one. "It'd be much the same wouldn't it?"

"The main difference is that no-one tries to kill the Dachier, and while we don't think anyone's trying to kill Bellamy at the moment, it's only a year ago that four boys, the sons of employees, saved his life. Aged between eleven and thirteen, and they took two adult wizards prisoner, with not the slightest help from Bellamy, who was only trying not to pass out."

Collette frowned, "He's all right now, though."

"He seems completely recovered, even though Pat still doesn't like him going off by himself in case he collapses." He added, "That incident's been kept very quiet, by the way, as we don't want it known how close the attack came to succeeding."

Homer went on to talk about Bellamy's feeling for danger. "If he says there's danger, or if he looks nervous, then you get nervous, too. He's always right."

There was another question. "If, like you say, he can almost _smell_ danger, how did the Khatabi witch manage to curse him that time?"

Homer shook his head. "We could never work out what happened. And Bellamy himself will tell you that his instinct for danger has never been infallible. For instance, he almost always knows when his food or drink is poisoned or drugged, but in Paris that time, he was poisoned."

"When my father died," said Kupec.

Homer nodded. "When your father died." There was a silence. An auror's life could be dangerous.

Collette brought up a more lighthearted question. "What about this thing that he's supposed to seduce the female aurors?"

Amongst general laughter, Homer said, "Not while he's married. So don't get your hopes up!"

The young man sitting next to her thumped her gently on her arm, and repeated, "Don't get your hopes up!"

Collette looked at him, heaved a deep sigh, but with a twinkle in her eye, and said, "Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to settle for you then." She grinned, "For the time being, at any rate."

The trip to America had to fit in with Pat's commitments, although Bellamy had no commitments aside from the weekly spell-breaking. But the Monday morning after her series of lectures ended, she and Bellamy joined the team gathered in the room near the transport bay where they'd always gathered on such occasions.

"Large team," Bellamy said to Jeremy, who'd been appointed team leader.

"Twelve aurors, plus me," said Jeremy, and proceeded to introduce Bellamy and Pat to the two young aurors whom Bellamy hadn't previously met. "Kelly Brown," and then, "Adam Weasley," and Bellamy smiled in pleasure, "You look just like a Weasley should look!"

The lanky, redheaded young man blushed as he shook the hand of the great man. It was a matter for pride that the Weasleys had been linked with Bellamy in the past. Ginny Weasley had been his first wife.

Jeremy ran through the names of the rest of the aurors for Pat's benefit, and then introduced the new Ministry Healer to Pat. "Joyce Townsend," he told her. "I made sure she met Bellamy last week."

Joyce smiled. Bellamy's first meeting with Bryce McKenzie, the other DMT Healer, had been disastrous. The healer, full of enthusiasm, had declared the great wizard a mutation and said that he couldn't wait to make a thorough examination, provoking instant refusal. It had sorted itself out, they had even become friends, though the relationship was occasionally still a fiery one. But Bryce was currently too much involved with his wife to want to come. They were expecting their first baby any day, and both Sylvia and her healer would actually have been very pleased to see him go away for a few weeks. His frantic excitement and undisguised and baseless worry, were very hard to tolerate.

Joyce was completely different to Bryce. She was gently rounded, had a freckled face, mouse brown hair, and wore glasses. She had a centre of calm tranquillity, which tended to attract excitable people to her for the feeling of peace she managed to convey. Bellamy liked her immediately, and before he'd had a chance to say anything, she said that she knew he hated fuss and had no intention of pestering him, though she supposed she should do the routine readings beginning and end of the week as she'd been instructed.

Bellamy grinned and offered, "You don't have to..."

Joyce sighed for effect, but there was a twinkle in her eye. "They say I have to."

Bellamy wondered what her tactics would be if he refused. There had been a healer once who'd used pretend tears, another who was frankly bossy. But the routine readings were only the Niscos and weight, and were a matter of briefly touching two sensors to the back of his hand and noting the figures. He didn't like it that the DMT regarded his health as their business, but had to admit that his job was sometimes risky. He'd paid a very heavy price once, for insisting there was no need for a healer as part of the team. And besides, the aurors quite often hurt themselves as well.

"Same schedule as we've had before," said Jeremy, joining Pat and Bellamy in the aeroplane that was flying them to America. "California the first week, and we've booked the whole of the small Rose Hotel again, except for two long term residents who say they'll put up with us, then South Carolina, small hotel, fully booked again, expensive but safer, then the same big hotel as usual in New York. Dache McMillan and Cynthia will join us there."

Bellamy nodded. The Dachier, and his assistant, Cynthia Agnew, who was far more competent than McMillan himself. He asked, "McMillan knows I'm not likely to attend any formal functions?"

"He knows, and says you'll just have to miss out then, but he's still having them."

Bellamy shrugged. That was all right with him.

Jeremy continued, "Kupec will be your personal bodyguard except when he has days off. Two aurors, including one of the women with Pat, and Jay and Sergei will be on evenings and nights for the first week. Adam will be an additional auror in the workroom for the first week, but if you do the telepathic cure, give a whistle, and we'll get Collette in. She's still unmatched for speed of reaction."

The telepathic cure sometimes provoked a sudden berserk rage, and Bellamy could easily be hurt by his patients, especially as he always took a moment to be fully alert after the deep concentration required. But Bellamy said, "It's unlikely I'll need that. I'm fully fit now, and when I need to, I'll probably just use the strong magic."

"You should think of another name for that, it sounds so vague."

Bellamy shrugged. "I never have thought of a name, and I've called it that now for so long, it would seem strange to call it anything else."

Pat said, "We're not working until tomorrow, are we?"

Jeremy said no, and grinned at Bellamy. "I suppose you'll want to go surfing."

Bellamy answered, anticipating, "Of course!" Jeremy shook his head. Bellamy grinned, knowing he thought surfing suitable for teenaged medj boys maybe, but not the great wizard.

That afternoon, as Pat sunbaked, together with Joyce and a couple of off duty aurors, Bellamy enjoyed the thrill of standing on a board and hurtling toward the shore on the crest of a wave. Shortly afterward, he was teaching Adam and Kelly, who decided they'd like to try. He always liked having a few young aurors along. These were only about twenty and had not yet acquired the grim cast of countenance that the older aurors wore. These boys still knew how to play. The older men no longer seemed to want to make the most out of life, according to Bellamy's thinking. He supposed it was as much a matter of age, as anything. Even his horses often seemed to lose the desire to buck and play with him once they reached middle age. A bit coltish, they seemed to think.

Bellamy was prudent, and took the time to vanish out of sight and use his wand to conjure a couple of additional surfboards. He thought it was good policy never to show that he could do things that others could not. Working strong and directed magic without a wand was one of those things. The British aurors knew perfectly well that he didn't need a wand, but there were a couple of American aurors also keeping watch, and he was pretty sure that they didn't know. Knowledge of his skill at telepathy was not at all widespread. Even the aurors mostly forgot that if he chose, he could know what they were thinking, and as far as he knew, it was in none of the books about him.

Tuesday, it was work. The usual procession. They came in with horns, or skin conditions, or tentacles, or moving at the speed of a snail, or trembling or drooling, or with pig tails sprouting from their bottoms, or with donkey ears instead of human ears. Some were crippled, no longer able to walk. Some would come on ambulance trolleys, from institutions.

They were all easy that first day, although one in the afternoon had Bellamy frowning. He looked at the zebra striped man. "Haven't I done you before? Same thing?"

Blaise nodded and said, "It's my best friend. We duel a lot."

Bellamy waved his wand, and the man was cured. "What if I choose not to do this any more?" he queried the man. "You'd be cursed forever."

Blaise smiled. "My wife says she'll never sleep with me again if I have one more duel. I'm already cured."

Bellamy laughed, though he still thought the man scarcely deserved to be cured.

"You needed the strong magic for this last time," observed Blaise.

Bellamy shrugged, "Maybe the spell was weaker."

But Adam was indicating that it was definitely time for Blaise to leave, and Blaise complied. It was the third time that Bellamy had cured him, and probably the fiftieth that someone had had to cure him. His wife was not waiting for him. It was too routine, and he didn't deserve tender concern. Blaise thought that he'd best take up surfing instead of duelling. He'd watched from a discreet distance the previous day, and he guessed if the great wizard and a couple of his bodyguards could do it, maybe, after all, it was not beneath the dignity of a wizard.

Sixty patients, the usual number, few enough that if extra intensities of magic were required for some, it would not exhaust Bellamy. The 'strong magic' took a lot of energy.

None of his patients in California were difficult, only twice was there even a slightly raised intensity of magic required, when those observing felt an uncomfortable tingle in the air. Each day, they were finished early, and they surfed, swam or sunbaked, depending on inclination. Bellamy was happy and relaxed, although always with an awareness of his surroundings. A tense wizard waiting to attack would stand out for him, even when he didn't try and feel minds.

The headmaster of the nearby Zefron school, joined them at dinner one evening, and after consultation with Pat, Bellamy agreed that they'd come over later in the year and he'd do a series of lectures on various subjects. He'd been a teacher once, and was a well regarded intellectual.

"After the Pluravista," said Pat. "I'll check the date, and let you know."

"The Pluravista?" Bellamy asked.

"I've promised Alison I'd be there," said Pat. "And anyway, Susan wants to go. Remember she graduates this year." The Pluravista was the formal introduction of school graduates to the adult world of Anirage. Alison, Bellamy's secretary, had been organising it for years, but her husband and son were Medj, and she no longer participated fully in Aniragi society. This would be her last Pluravista.

With Pat's usual caution where Bellamy's safety was concerned, she didn't mention that she hoped to get Bellamy there in spite of his hatred of speeches. He was in danger anywhere he was expected. Bellamy glanced at her, and said nothing. He supposed it wouldn't kill him, and probably Susan would want him, as well as Alison.

Friday afternoon, Bellamy strode along the beach, Adam and Kupec by his side. Kupec was very big, very black, and felt privileged to be the personal bodyguard of the great wizard. Adam was young and enthusiastic, and he, too, felt privileged to be close to Bellamy.

"A bit different from when we were here last," commented Kupec.

"I don't think I've ever had to work so hard as that time," said Bellamy, "at least, not spell-breaking." He grinned to himself. He'd done some other jobs during his life that had been harder work. But then he listened as Kupec boasted about his two young sons. "I'd really like a daughter," said Kupec. "Tiny and sweet and demure."

Bellamy frankly laughed as he turned to look at Kupec, who was six foot six inches tall. "You'd best get someone else as a sire then. I doubt if _you'll_ have a child answering that description."

Kupec laughed as well. "One can always dream."

"Bryce has a daughter. He wrote for six pages on her perfections."

"Do you know if there's anything planned for tomorrow?" Adam asked.

Kupec answered, "Jet skis if we want."

"Jet skis!" said Bellamy. "I can't imagine anything better." He remembered something. "I might be a bit dangerous, though. I never have been able to steer a vehicle very straight."

The following day, they saw what he meant, when Reece went too close on his left and there was a collision. But Bellamy hauled him from the water before he drowned, and Joyce cured his broken arm with a simple spell, and from then on, everyone kept to the right hand side of Bellamy, rather than the left.

It wasn't only Bellamy who enjoyed potentially dangerous sports, and Joyce had already healed a broken bone when Scott, Kelly and Jay had chosen to have a race across an area of slippery rocks. Only Kelly had been unscathed, both the others having cuts and bruises as well as Jay's broken ankle. Jeremy had been critical, although they'd been off duty at the time.

Later that afternoon, Bellamy casually told Jeremy that he'd be absent for a few hours, and ignored his pleas that he should be accompanied. Jeremy looked at Pat for support, but Pat took no notice. Her husband wanted to visit the place where he'd been imprisoned, but he assured her that he had no intention of being seen. Pat was resigned. She understood that he might feel the need to have another look.

Not long later, Bellamy apparated to some coordinates that he'd obtained from an apparation map, and then changed to become a hawk. It was called being an animagus, the ability that a rare wizard had to take the form of an animal. But the knowledge was all but lost, and there were no animagi left aside from Bellamy, and only Pat and Dieter knew about Bellamy. As a hawk, Bellamy perched on a high fence from which barbed wire had been removed, and looked over the area that had been his home and prison for twenty months. It would not have held him if he hadn't been so badly damaged.

Now, it appeared that it was a training area for new recruits. Bellamy glided to a new perch, and watched as Sergeant Rod Davies drilled recruits who looked anxious, trying hard not to do the wrong thing. Rod wouldn't know him now. All of those who'd known him as John Doe had had their memories changed.

He was glad that the facility had not been abandoned. In his time there, stray cats had found a home, and he noticed one now, looking well fed as she made her way back to a litter of kittens. He'd called her Calliope, and she'd twined around his feet at the slightest opportunity.

He soared up into the air, his skill at flying marred by a constant tendency to veer to the left. But he merely flew away, as he'd done before, over both sets of high fences, no longer topped with barbed wire, over two electrified fences, no longer turned on, and noticed that there were now several more gates than there had been in his time. A good thing, he thought. Bushfires could come roaring with little notice, and then he might not have been the only one trapped.

***chapter end***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world belong to J. K. Rowling.

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as Henry Bellamy. His employees include: Archie & Ursula Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, their son, Oliver, Alison, secretary, Victor, Horse manager, and Therese & Katrina Abercrombie, security guards. __Also resident:__ Clare Dearborn. __Neighbours__: Paul & Helena Pickering, their son, Marcus. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage. Muggles are Medjkind, the Ministry of Magic is known as the DMT, and the Minister is now the Dachier. An Aniragia is a wizarding area such as Diagon Alley._

_Chapter 3:_

Sunday, the team moved on to Charleston, South Carolina. The patients there were nearly all very black, many of them quite magnificent specimens of manhood. On the first day of work, Bellamy noticed Bridget eying one speculatively, and warned, "I wouldn't if I were you. Men without brains make pathetic lovers, no matter what other attributes they might have."

"How do you know they have no brains?" asked Bridget.

Bellamy said, "They obviously love duelling." And besides, he could feel it. Two days later, Bridget told him he was right, and later that day, she could be seen sitting very close to Jay, instead.

Their stay was apparently reason for fiesta in Charleston, and Pat stayed right away from the wizarding area where the colour and noise were too extreme. There was always an anti-apparation charm on the area where they worked. This time, the first day, Joyce waved her wand for a silencing shield as well. Jeremy hesitated, thinking that it could interfere with warning of danger, but it was such a relief that he only asked her to change it so that it only covered the workroom.

On Wednesday, the strong magic was needed, and Bellamy warned Kelly and Joyce who hadn't seen it before. He warned the patient too, as a patient suddenly bolting and interrupting him could hurt him severely. But he had no intention of trusting to luck, and he kept an awareness of his patient in order to impose calm if he needed to. He also added an ingredient to his magic, that would protect him if needed. No-one could approach, and even a stun spell would fail to connect.

The sustained thrumming in the air was almost beneath perception, and yet very, very strong. Every now and then, there would be an auror who couldn't tolerate the feeling, and both Collette and Otis had fainted when exposed to it. This time, Joyce had to concentrate very hard on staying unmoved, but she didn't faint, and assumed she'd get used to it.

Bellamy smiled at her afterward and said that it was only now and then. "Kupec doesn't even notice it any more, do you, Kupec?"

Kupec admitted, "Actually, I loathe it, but I'm getting better at pretending all the time."

That evening, Bellamy suddenly rose from his chair in the sitting room, interrupting a discussion about Verostic, checked for his wand, and disapparated in spite of the anti-apparation magic. It was one of the things that he tried not to remind people that he could do, but there had been a cry for help, an urgent, despairing cry.

He was too late, and the auror who had called, Michael Bruce, now looked stupidly at the stumps of his legs. There was no blood. But the feet had been neatly placed on the floor in front of the wizard, and another spell had vanished them. If only they'd still been in existence, it might have been possible to restore them.

The witch who'd been tormenting a medj couple, just for fun, was still there. Bellamy had an anti-disapparation charm on her before she even knew he was there, and she was disarmed and immobilised an instant after. And then he went to Michael, only in his mid twenties.

"Can you fix me?" Michael asked hopefully.

Lost parts were impossible to restore. Everybody knew that. But the boy looked at him with hope, and Bellamy wondered. Could he somehow fix him?

Michael saw his hesitation, and said desperately, "I know it's impossible, but you do impossible things. Maybe you can!"

In the corner were the two medj victims. They were holding each other very tight. Bellamy turned toward the culprit, and waved his wand. Ropes appeared and held her helpless. The sound of her vindictive hissing words suddenly ceased. He turned back to Michael. "It's never been done before, and I'd need to look deep inside your mind for the model, but I'll try, if you want. It's certain that you will not be good as new."

Michael said with a sudden dignity, "I would be grateful."

Bellamy turned to the couple who stared from the corner. "I will look after you, as best I can, in just a moment. Right now, I would appreciate it if you can be very quiet."

The pair looked at the brave man on the floor who'd come to their help and had been defeated, and the woman said, "We will be very quiet."

Bellamy turned back to Michael and cautioned, "You may feel my intrusion as something horrible. If you want me to stop, just shout in your mind, and I will stop."

Michael took a deep breath and tried to smile. He was a very brave man.

"Ready?" asked Bellamy, and did his best to be gentle, discreet, unnoticed, as he looked for that place in Michael's mind that knew what he was supposed to be. This was what he did when he worked his telepathic cures, and this intrusion was what often provoked a berserk anger in his patients. He was better at it now, and more often than not, he wasn't even felt.

Michael was feeling him. He was in intimate contact, mind to mind, but Michael was trying very hard not to resent it.

Bellamy's head was bent, his eyes closed. He was very deep in concentration. Ten minutes went by, fifteen. He knew where he was now, and he started calling up his magic.

Michael moaned. His legs felt terrible, but he held onto his control. If the great wizard could help him, he would not stop him just because it hurt. The loss of his feet had been painless, re-growing them was agonising. Michael bit his lip hard, refusing to cry out, not wanting to distract Bellamy.

But Bellamy was inside his mind and feeling his pain, too. It was too difficult. He could not stop to put Michael to sleep, instead he held onto his concentration, and baby feet slowly grew into adult feet. Michael sweated in his pain. Bellamy sweated also, feeling his pain, but sweating also from the effort he was putting into his magic, and because he was locked deep in concentration.

The feet looked normal, although pink and soft. Bellamy stayed inside the mind of Michael, searching, feeling, knowing. It was the best he could do, and he withdrew, stumbled to the wall, and sat, leaning against it. It had taken nearly two hours.

The medj couple hadn't stirred, frightened and fascinated. For the first time, Bellamy thought that he should have done something to keep them helpless. If they'd taken their chance to attack him, he could have been badly hurt, concentrating too hard to defend himself. And now, he thought, he might be too tired. A medj child could probably defeat him!

Michael cautiously flexed his feet. It hurt, but they moved. He crawled to the witch and felt inside her pockets. She had his Kelner, the device that aurors use to call for help. Michael welcomed Ryde and Otis with relief. It was the early hours of the morning in London.

Ryde and Otis took charge. The witch was placed under arrest. Michael, who still couldn't walk, was taken to the hospital for Anirage, but Bellamy was only taken back to the Ministry. He was far too tired to be safe when apparating, and had to go as a passenger, held securely by Ryde.

Otis, meantime, returned the couple to their home and changed their memories. They no longer remembered such things as wizards, rescues and missing feet, miraculously restored. There would be compensation, arriving in the form of a large win in a lottery. There would be a clear memory of buying the ticket, even though they never normally bought such tickets.

Ryde called in Bryce, the healer, who looked at Bellamy, looked at his Nisco monitor, and said that he'd exhausted himself and would probably not be fit for work for days. Ryde now knew for sure that Bellamy could apparate across the world, a feat that had been suspected among the aurors for many years, although Bellamy thought that it was one of his few remaining secrets. The limit for everyone else was only a few hundred miles.

An urgent contact was sent to Jeremy, who cancelled the work for the following day, but refrained from mentioning to anyone that Bellamy was back in London.

Bellamy could scarcely walk, stumbling in his fatigue, but Ryde helped support him, and took him where Bryce suggested. A room with a bed left over from when he'd been apt to collapse, almost without warning. It had not been used for a year, but was still there. Aurors kept guard for him, one inside the room, one outside. Even within the Ministry building, there could be enemies. Bellamy always had enemies.

It was not until the afternoon of the following day that Bellamy woke, although still feeling battered and lethargic. By the time he returned from the nearby bathroom, showered and shaved, with his clothes cleaned by magic, Bryce was waiting for him. Without waiting for permission, Bryce laid his sensor on the back of Bellamy's hand, and said, "Well, you're making a quick recovery."

Bellamy asked how Michael was.

"It appears as if it might be successful," Bryce said, "But he's still only hobbling, and says they feel very weak and quite painful." And then Bryce smiled, and said, "I have something to show you." He poked his head out, and whistled. Sylvia appeared, carrying a tiny baby.

Bellamy was always enthralled by babies, and his admiration and wonder were perfectly genuine.

"She's one of your descendants," said Sylvia, "As I am."

"I didn't know that," said Bellamy. "I used to be able to feel it, but I suppose it's just too far back now." He crooned to the tiny baby, who blinked back at him.

"We called her Sandra," said Bryce, proudly.

Sylvia smiled. "You might not have known Sandra is a descendant, but I guess your secretary does, as there was a generous gift arrive yesterday." She kissed him. "For which I thank you."

Bellamy said uncomfortably, "Alison does all that. There's so many now I can't keep track."

"Every descendant?" Bryce asked.

Bellamy nodded. "A gift for every birth and every wedding."

"Expensive!"

Bellamy shrugged. "Alison would tell me if I start to run out of money. But there's always various inventions bringing in royalties, a few books, too."

Once tiny Sandra had been sufficiently admired, part of it over a meal provided for Bellamy, Bryce remembered the real reason Bellamy was in England, and asked, "What made you think you might be able to restore a lost part?"

Bellamy answered, "Well, I castrated a man once, but the Ministry got a bit upset, so I undid it. It was my own spell, but it did show that it might be possible."

"Why did you castrate a man?" asked Bryce, surprised.

"He admitted to raping medj women using the Spell of Compulsion. From time to time, the practice revives, and although I didn't know it at the time, most of the Medj-born Anirage are a result of rape."

Bryce looked stricken. He was Medj-born himself. Bellamy felt his upset - he'd totally forgotten that Bryce was Medj-born, and said hurriedly, "Not all of them, of course. One of my school friends only discovered when she was adult, that they cropped up now and then in her family."

Sylvia touched her husband gently on the arm. "It makes no difference."

Bellamy said, "I'm sorry. I was tactless. I forgot."

Bryce shook his head, and said, "Well, I've been accused of being tactless often enough." Bryce's tactlessness was notorious!

Sylvia said, "I was always told that sometimes it just happens."

Bellamy said, "Wizardry is ashamed of it, so there is that pretence. In my daughter Susan's year, there are twelve Medj-born Anirage, and I do wonder if some of them might be half-siblings - perfectly deliberately left like cuckoos in the nest."

"There must be a risk that brothers and sisters might marry."

Bellamy nodded. "What can one do? No-one wants to be told that their father is not their true sire."

Bryce took a shuddering breath. Sylvia put the baby in his arms, and the emotional man examined her yet again in wonder. He smiled and said with conviction, "My father is still my father. He is the man who raised me, and will always be my father."

Bellamy said, "The practice has almost stopped again now. I was away for a long time, but when I returned, the rumour was spread that I was back and had the Ministry's blessing to castrate rapists." He laughed. "They made it quite clear, though, that I wasn't _really_ allowed to do that!" He glanced again at Bryce, and made another comment. "My mother was Medj-born."

"It makes you wonder who's related to who, doesn't it? And you've left a few cuckoos in the nest yourself, haven't you?"

Bellamy reddened, "Never as a result of rape, and certainly not deliberately."

Sylvia said, "Most people, of course, would have the tact not to mention it."

Bellamy agreed, "_Most_ people."

There was a knock on the door, and the Chief Auror, Dieter Roche, entered. "We're keeping you out of sight since you're supposed to be in America. And unless Bryce says you're fit to apparate, we'll send you back by plane."

Bellamy nodded. "Thank you, Dieter, and you're quite right. I'm still a bit too tired to apparate." Apparation was dangerous for people tired or ill.

Bryce questioned him in detail about how he'd managed to make Michael's feet re-grow, and he explained as best he could.

Bryce said, "No-one else would have been able to do it."

"It was part telepathic cure, but part something akin to the strong magic. No-one else would have been able to do it, and I doubt if I could have done it myself even a few years back. Maybe being very old does have advantages." Bellamy was a hundred and sixty-nine years old.

He said to Bryce. "I thought very carefully about what I did, and I'm quite sure that it would not have worked if the amputation was more than a few minutes old. The body would not have tolerated the change. So it's no good presenting me with old amputees. And even Michael - we don't know yet whether it might wind up better if his feet were removed again and he used prostheses instead. We'll just have to wait and see."

Dieter had been listening closely, but afterwards, only had a word with the auror waiting outside, and told Bellamy that his aeroplane was ready. Bellamy nodded and rose. Another auror had been sent over, simply as escort until he was back with his own team.

Bellamy greeted Waldo politely, but he was very tired and used the time to sleep again. He was back in time for dinner, was made a fuss of, especially by Pat, but even now, Joyce only took a couple of readings, made no comment, and left him to enjoy a large meal. It had not been his 'strong magic' that he used, at least not as he usually used it, but it was something akin, and he was as ravenously hungry as he was after he had used the strong magic.

They'd missed a day's work, but aside from losing a surprising amount of weight, Bellamy was fit for work again, and didn't take long to catch up, although working the telepathic cure rather than the strong magic when a difficult patient cropped up. True to her word, Joyce continued not to fuss, and only passed on to him progress reports, that Michael was beginning to walk better, but that he was not expected to be able to return to work as an auror. It appeared that the impossible cure was a success, if not a perfect one.

**x**

A few days later, they travelled to New York for the last week's work. It was festival here too, it seemed, in the Aniragia. There was happy music in the large square, souvenir stores commemorating the visit of the great wizard, ice-cream stores and even buskers.

"A bit different from last time we were here," commented Kupec.

Bellamy nodded. "None of the patients turning up and an atmosphere of fear. With good reason."

"What of the Khatabis now?" asked Kupec.

"Well, they're pretty well scattered, but there must be some young ones growing up whom I left alone. They could become a threat again. But you can hardly punish someone just because they have the _capability_ of more power than the norm."

Jeremy remarked, "We never have known much of what Arabic Anirage were up to."

"They were Japanese as well," Bellamy said. "Japan has a central governing body. I would have expected more from them."

Pat was already off shopping, though in a medj area. Jeremy had assigned her Bridget, Jay and Sergei to look after her. Bellamy approved. He doubted that Pat was under any real threat, but it was always wise to be cautious.

Work went easily, although twice Bellamy had to use the strong magic. The first occasion emptied the Observation Room as first one observer panicked, then a second, and then there was a mass exodus. Panic can be contagious. Bellamy ignored them. He didn't like being observed, and took no notice of those in the Observation Room. It was nearly invisible from his side anyway, as well as soundproof, though they could be clearly seen and heard in the Observation Room.

In the afternoon, Bellamy found Pat with numerous packages in the large suite that had been allotted to them. He drew his wand. "Send them home?" Pat put a couple aside, then nodded and Bellamy waved his wand. Even when it was just Pat, he tried to use his wand - it should be habit.

Pat explained, "I've taken a leaf from your book, just things that are nice, for later use as gifts."

"Julie used to adore shopping. I often thought how lucky it was I was a rich man." Julie had been his third wife.

"She had good taste. There are a lot of beautiful things at home that we owe to her." Then she smiled at him. "I bought you a present."

Bellamy looked up with anticipation. Old or not, he still liked presents. He opened the small package she handed to him, then laughed. The colourful book was titled 'The Great Wizard and the Princess'. It only took ten minutes to read, but the illustrations were quite beautiful, and showed pictures of Bellamy, complete with identifying scars, rescuing a beautiful blonde princess from the evil sorcerer. There were often books like these. Bellamy had been around long enough that stories were told about him, sometimes true, more often total fiction. Both he and Pat gained a considerable enjoyment from this type of tale, though some things that were written about him were a lot less innocent.

Bellamy went off to the hotel swimming pool after that for a bit of exercise. As always, he was escorted by aurors. Pat stayed in their suite to read a book, and she, too, had aurors guarding her door. Anirage knew where they stayed in New York, and extreme precautions were taken.

Dinner was usually a casual affair, as requests to join them were almost always denied. The great wizard could not be distracted when they were working, people were told, although it was really because he became very impatient when he was expected to be polite to bureaucrats, loathed formality, and was likely to vanish when there was any hint of speeches. So it was usually just Bellamy, Pat when she travelled with him, and a few aurors not currently on duty. Plus the healer, plus the team leader. Occasionally the local Coordinator. Usually those they knew well, and were comfortable with.

Bellamy was aware that Dache McMillan was joining them for the week, though he expected to see little of him. He would probably be involved with talking to American bureaucrats, and he'd already made it clear he did not intend to participate in any formal dinners.

It was an unpleasant surprise when Jeremy met them and pointed to a different room than expected. Jeremy looked uncomfortable, and when the doors were opened, Bellamy frankly groaned. The room bore all the unmistakable signs of a large and formal dinner. They were seen straightaway, there was a cheer and Dache Vincent Reynolds, of America, bustled forward to shake his hand. "My dear fellow! And quite recovered now, they tell me. A miracle! A miracle! We gave you a Rhees Trowner award, you know. The highest honour we could give!"

Bellamy assumed an expressionless face, concealing his urgent desire to escape.

Reynolds continued merrily. "But oh! You were so naughty! You told us you couldn't do anything! And then you rendered the whole family harmless!"

"Not totally harmless," put in Hindel Renkin, America's Chief Auror, standing next to his Dachier.

Bellamy politely shook hands, and said something about it being nice to meet them again, and introduced the two to Pat. He couldn't escape without rudeness, and Vincent was acting as if he'd given him a delightful surprise. He was still talking, somehow managing to beam all over his face at the same time. "We invited all those aurors and other DMT employees you pulled out of spells. Some of them were crippled, you know. And they'll all want to thank you."

Bellamy's eyes roved the room, seeing Dieter at the other side, talking to someone he didn't know. Dieter only looked amused when Bellamy caught his eye. He just hoped that Bellamy wouldn't take Pat and vanish. He suspected he was capable of it, but it would not be prudent.

Bellamy sighed. It would not be prudent. And Reynolds had no guile or spite in him. Just a harmless, good-natured fellow, if quite startlingly stupid. Renkin was a very different proposition, and when Bellamy met Reynold's assistant, he knew that she, too, had a great deal of shrewdness. There was McMillan there, McIntyre, International Cooperation, several more American bureaucrats, and a few from other countries. Bellamy had to concentrate to keep the names straight, but he'd had a lot of practice at that. The aurors were all right, just wanting to say a simple thank you, and Pat suggested that they could plead work tomorrow as an excuse to leave early. Kupec was behind Bellamy, as bodyguard. A message was passed, and Kupec leaned forward and spoke very quietly to Bellamy where he sat in a place of honour next to Reynolds. Bellamy turned on him a delighted smile.

Three hours later, in the large indoor swimming pool, nine British aurors plus Bellamy played an informal game of water polo against ten American aurors, most in conjured swimmers, though prudently wearing underpants underneath. Conjures, especially clothing, tended to have a short and unpredictable existence. It was very late, and there was no competition for use of the pool. Pat had gone to bed, but Jeremy, Collette and Reece were watching from the side, and there were a couple of American aurors also on duty, forgetting to keep much of a watch, and cheering for their side instead.

McMillan and Reynolds, with a few others, including an unnecessary bodyguard each, came in to the swimming pool area just as Bellamy leapt out of the water, and gave the ball a thump toward goal. He missed, and the Americans grabbed the ball, and started back toward the other end, chased by the British.

But Bellamy abruptly flung himself around, and stared straight at Hindel Renkin, America's Chief Auror. Seeing his sudden alertness, Collette whipped out her wand, followed by Reece and even Jeremy, although the only ones in sight were supposedly friendly. Even some of the aurors in the water jumped to the alert and gathered protectively around Bellamy.

Bellamy reluctantly took his eyes off Renkin, and called out to his team-mates that the other team was about to score. Renkin might think that he was too powerful and better dead, but he wasn't about to make any move surrounded by witnesses, and probably no moves at all. Collette and Reece lowered their wands. Jeremy hadn't raised his, and the play resumed, although Bellamy's play had lost a lot of its exuberance. He felt hostile eyes on him, and sometimes, it was as if there was a tingling between his shoulder blades. He spent less of his time involved in the game, and more of his time making sure that his back was not to Renkin. But after a time, the group wandered off, and Bellamy relaxed.

Dieter stayed, and Cynthia Agnew, McMillan's assistant, also stayed and watched. When Bellamy joined them, he made no reference to his betrayal of his suspicions, but only asked about Michael.

"Back at work," Dieter said, "On light duties and still walking with a lot of difficulty, but improving. He says he prefers his own feet to prostheses, even if they don't walk all that well."

Bellamy smiled with relief. "It hasn't been long - they'll probably improve."

Cynthia said, "They're not really his own feet back, are they?"

Bellamy replied, "His own feet, but new ones that his body grew for him. He's a very brave man. I hurt him, very much. It took ages, and he stayed self-controlled and put up with it. Another might have just attacked me instead of enduring."

Dieter said, "He's been given an Injured on Duty badge, and the culprit is to be tried next week."

"I'm not required, am I?"

"Not unless you saw anything..."

Bellamy shook his head. "Michael was on the floor by the time I got there."

That night, Bellamy's sleep was restless, but Pat was able to soothe away the beginning nightmares, and he didn't even remember them in the morning.

Tuesday morning, he was up early, and spent an hour just sitting with his eyes closed in a comfortable chair he'd conjured for himself. It was meditation, although he detested that term. Surely only strange types 'meditated,' and he was 'just thinking.' This time, while he was 'just thinking,' he visited Hindel Renkin, in his mind. He wanted to know whether the man harboured any serious designs on his life. He tried never to look at another person's mind without good reason, but his own safety, he felt, was good reason.

Renkin was at his own morning routine, and was indeed turning over various plans. The way that the bodyguards had jumped to attention the previous evening was on his mind. No direct attack would have much likelihood of succeeding. Bellamy followed his thoughts as Renkin went over his own reasons for wanting the great wizard dead, even though Bellamy had relieved American Anirage of the threat of the Khatabis. The Khatabis had killed many and injured more. Bellamy had never threatened any innocent person.

Renkin's reasons may have sounded feeble even to himself, but suddenly a surge of hatred rose in his mind. It was not really because Bellamy's potential power was enormous and could pose a threat. Rather, it was because he was something different, a Freak, a Monster. And he wasn't getting old, and everyone else became old. Renkin made a firm decision that Bellamy would be dead by the end of the week. While he was here. In New York.

Bellamy took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Hindel Renkin had been an effective and competent Chief Auror. His last thirty years had been spent fighting the abuse of power by other wizards. Often enough, he'd faced danger with courage. But now, he was going to turn on the one who had defeated the Khatabis for him. Pat came to Bellamy and hugged him very tightly. He smiled at her, grateful. Whatever else happened, he had Pat. He was only ever really happy when he had a wife to love, and Pat was wise. She might not have known why, but she had discerned his sadness and given him comfort.

At breakfast, he suggested that Pat avoid the Aniragia completely, and make sure she always had three aurors with her. Jeremy sprang to attention. "Is she in danger, do you think?"

"I don't really think so. I just want her to be extra careful." Renkin had been an honourable man. He wouldn't attack Pat in order to get at him. But one had to be careful.

Several times that day, Bellamy took a few minutes as he looked into the distance, checking on Renkin. Renkin was deciding who he needed to help him, and who could not be trusted. He dismissed those whom Bellamy had helped, many of whom had played water polo with him just the previous evening. Luckily, those around him had sufficient respect for him not to interrupt.

Again, just after the last patient, Bellamy checked on Renkin. He took longer that time. There was to be a meeting the following morning, when final plans would be made. He had to listen. He returned his attention to the room, looked at Jeremy who'd apparently been waiting for him, but only asked whether it was be just an ordinary dinner that night.

Jeremy answered, "Only that Dieter will be there. But the two Dachiers will be off together, and a couple of others. Some sort of show, I think."

Bellamy nodded. "I might be a bit late starting tomorrow. There's a meeting I want to eavesdrop, but keep that bit quiet."

"Would you please tell me what's going on."

Bellamy shrugged. "Nothing for the moment, it's only plans, and they may yet change their minds."

Jeremy had his eyes narrowed. "Renkin can't be a threat. He's on our side!"

Bellamy didn't answer him. He'd met treachery before.

There were a few hours free before dinner, and Bellamy wanted to walk, somewhere where there were trees and grass for the feeling of peace they gave. He conferred with Jeremy, told Pat, who was deep involved in a book and just waved vaguely, and he and Kelly, who volunteered, apparated to a National Park, and walked a long way through tall pine trees. Bellamy was almost silent at first, Kelly there only because Jeremy and Pat thought he should always have a companion.

Kelly said after a time, "It's getting dark."

Bellamy looked at the reddened sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it? A daily miracle hardly anyone ever stops and appreciates."

Kelly was just twenty-two, and he stared at the sky in surprise. Had he ever stopped and looked at a sunset?

Bellamy very briefly checked on Renkin again, but Renkin was only being called in for dinner by his wife. "Go back now then?" said Bellamy, and Kelly nodded.

Bellamy was seeing an opportunity. Renkin was not a bad man normally, and instead of going to his own dinner, he sat in his own conjured chair in his hotel suite, and listened as Irene Renkin talked about their newest grandson. Bellamy found her mind, through Renkin's, and gave her a subtle prompt. At her questions, Renkin started talking about the great wizard.

When Renkin shared his doubts about Bellamy with his wife, it was Bellamy's words she spoke. "A very wise wizard once said to me that it's not a person's abilities that make him good or bad, but the choices he makes in life." And the rounded, grey-haired woman smiled at her husband, and now it was her own words. "It's lucky for us that Henry Bellamy works to help people, not to hurt people."

Renkin was suddenly very ashamed of himself, and Bellamy was ecstatic. Was he going to change his mind?

Their daughter was in her mid teens, and eating with them. She sighed and said, "He's _so_ sexy. Andrea says she went to bed with him on the weekend, but I'm pretty sure she was lying."

Renkin looked dubiously at his pretty daughter, "You wouldn't want to do that, would you? He's not a normal man. Some call him Monster!"

The girl laughed at him. "He looks young, he's romantic, and I'd _jump_ at the chance to go to bed with him!"

Bellamy felt her father's reaction to the statement, and groaned to himself. Why did she have to say such a stupid thing? Irene rose and waved her wand. Leftover food was instantly vanished and crockery stacked itself neatly in the sink. "Dessert?"

"Not for me," said the girl, and, still goading her father, said, "I must be nice and slim if I'm to seduce the great wizard!"

Renkin pretended to ignore her, and only said, "I'd love dessert, thank you."

The next morning, there were no observers. Hugh said that Renkin had banned them for the rest of the week, because of rumours of problems.

Renkin's meeting was not yet in progress, and Bellamy cured a few early patients very quickly, checking on Renkin between each one. One was not cured with the scant second of attention usually required, nor with the increased intensity felt as a tingle in the air. He would need either the strong magic or the telepathic cure, and he didn't want to devote any time to him right now, so sent him back to the waiting room, promising to get back to him as soon as he could.

There were only Joyce, Jeremy, and Kupec in the room, now, and Bellamy said, "I'm going to be concentrating for a little. There's no need for anyone to stay, but keep people away, and out of the Observation Room as well, if you would. I don't want distractions."

Joyce rose and said that she'd wait outside. Bellamy smiled at her. "I'll probably be at least a half hour, do some shopping if you want." He was grateful that she asked no questions, and both Kupec and Jeremy knew that he planned to eavesdrop on someone's meeting, though he'd given no additional explanations, and the only other one who knew, was Dieter.

He sat in the chair he'd conjured for himself, a design that he was totally accustomed to and which aided concentration. Then he leaned his head back, shut his eyes, and was in the mind of Hindel Renkin. Unless they had some telepathic ability themselves, people never detected him when he did this, just listening to surface thoughts, though the deeper intrusion of the telepathic cure was often felt and deeply resented.

Renkin and two senior aurors, who'd been close to Renkin for years. Botts was questioning whether it was really necessary, and Renkin finally rasped that if he chose to be disloyal, he should leave. But if he ever said anything to anybody, he'd be deeply sorry. Botts apologised, and Gunther was prepared to do anything Renkin wanted without question. He'd been a devoted follower of the tall, thin man since they'd trained together.

Bellamy listened as Renkin laid out the detailed plan. No duels, no direct attack, just a bomb planted, and timed for when the great wizard worked at curing patients.

Botts objected again. "How many would be killed?"

"Probably about five," said Renkin. "But I've tried to minimise casualties by banning observers, and early patients will be stopped from entering the waiting room. We'll just say it's a safety measure," and he smiled thinly, "Which it is."

Gunther observed, "They would never predict a medj type bomb. Wizards _never_ do things like that."

"Bellamy has survived numerous attacks on his life. It has to be unconventional to have a chance of working. And in the event it does not work for some reason, no-one will know who planted the bomb."

"A stroke of genius," said Gunther, sycophantically.

Botts nodded. "No-one will know."

Bellamy rose from his chair in the workroom, drew his wand, and silently apparated into a corner of the room where the three men sat around a table, coffees in front of them. He waved his wand, and the experienced aurors could not disapparate, and were disarmed before they even comprehended his presence. He glanced at the door. Anyone about to knock would know that there was an important meeting going on, and they should just come back later. There was a silencing shield too. Magic was very quick when a wave of the wand wasn't necessary, and neither were incantations, whether voiced or not.

Renkin was staring, starting to open his mouth, and then closing it again. He fully expected death. Gunther glanced at his boss, and asked Bellamy innocently whether anything was wrong.

Bellamy said. "No need to bother with pretence, I've been listening." And then he nodded to them. "You may stand, if you prefer." Aurors were brave people, and would always prefer to meet death standing and with their heads held high. Bellamy's power and speed so vastly exceeded that of anyone else's that further action to control them was not needed. Gunther was silent, and it was Botts who finally asked what he was going to do to them.

Bellamy had been looking closely at the minds of both Botts and Gunther. But they had been willing to collaborate in the murder of innocent people - Joyce would have been killed, plus Kupec, who deemed it a privilege to be his personal bodyguard and who was always at his shoulder, probably at least one other auror, and a patient, maybe more than one. They would be punished the same as Renkin.

He turned to Renkin, "Is there anyone else who knows of your plans? Anyone at all?"

Renkin had to answer truthfully. There was a touch of magic in that question. "I had a medj explosives expert lined up, but he hasn't been told that he would have been involved in murder," said Renkin, who didn't flinch from calling it by its correct name.

"Is he a criminal? Should I do anything about him?"

"As far as I know, he has never been involved in any criminal activity. I planned to use the Spell of Compulsion if he was reluctant, and then make him forget."

The three men waited to die.

Bellamy spoke to one. "Your name is Alvin Botts. Is that correct?"

Botts nodded. Bellamy glanced at the two others, and they were silenced and immobilised, but he made sure to keep an awareness of them. It was only prudent. And then he spoke to Botts in a quiet voice laced with magic. It was called a Pendreiya. Botts would resign from his position as an auror. His willingness to commit murder on command rendered him unfit for the honour of being an auror. Henceforth, he would not be able to attack any man, woman or animal, not able to help anyone else attack any man, woman or animal, and not able to give information that might make it easier for anyone else to attack any man, woman or animal. Botts would not be able to defend himself if attacked.

The others drew in their breaths at this, as it meant that Botts could be killed, perfectly easily. But they had been willing to kill, and the punishment was very mild for the crime. Bellamy finished by saying that Botts would forget all about the incident, all about any intention to commit a crime, and would put his resignation into effect before the month was out. And then he nodded to him. "Take up your wand and go."

Botts picked up his wand from where it lay on the table, and left.

Renkin suddenly found that he had a voice again. "Is that what you're going to do to us, too?"

Bellamy nodded tiredly, sadly, "There's one thing about having the power and skills of a monster. There's seldom any need to kill. I never have liked killing."

Renkin looked away, shamed.

Bellamy turned to Telly Gunther. A few minutes later, Gunther left the room. Renkin was dealt with in exactly the same way, except that Bellamy said that he had a sweet daughter, who was only teasing when she said that she'd like to go to bed with him. "You may keep the knowledge that she loves you and was only teasing. You will not remember who told you."

The silencing shield and charms were removed from the room, and Bellamy was gone. Renkin stared into the distance a while, feeling confused and rather sad. But then he remembered that he was very tired of being Chief Auror, and pulled out a piece of paper to write his resignation.

Dieter was in the room as well as Jeremy and Kupec when Bellamy reappeared. He nodded at Dieter. "It's dealt with, and I'll tell you after. But I'm behind, and had best get on with it." Kupec touched him on the shoulder. Bellamy felt the offered comfort, and smiled at him. "Just feeling my age. Happens sometimes," and he turned as Joyce came back, and shortly afterward, was back at work, the centre of an unmoving maelstrom, as he called up the strong magic to cure a wizard covered with prickles.

That evening, in his room, Bellamy told Dieter and Pat exactly what had occurred and what he'd done. Magic-laced hypnosis was not legal, but Dieter said nothing about the legality of Bellamy's action. "Do you mind if I tell Jeremy and Kupec what you were up to?" said Dieter.

Bellamy shrugged. "No-one else, though, if you don't mind. It's only more ammunition for those who like to call me Monster." He felt so old and sad that day.

Dieter said, "How about I suggest that someone organise water polo again after dinner?"

Bellamy cast aside his worries and grinned in delight. One should make the most of an uncertain life. It had always been his philosophy. And Dieter watched, after dinner, as the old, old man, laughed and played like an exuberant boy.

Another large dinner was planned for Thursday night, but this time, Bellamy said that unfortunately, they had other plans, and he and Pat left the aurors behind, and spent the night in a motel in a small country town, eating at a pub, and listening to amateurs attempt Karaoke, often quite creditably.

Friday morning, they flew home, arriving when it was still light, even with the time difference. Bellamy's three dogs, plus a few assorted others, romped around Pat and Bellamy as soon as they appeared. There was always a welcome home after they were away.

He looked in the direction of the horse paddock. Quite often Naji and Madigan would jump a fence to greet him, too. Katrina, one of the two security guards on duty, said, "Your horses went wandering a week ago. Also Sherese. Victor suspects the mares are looking for a stallion, and Madigan probably joined them just for fun."

Bellamy laughed and said that he'd go looking tomorrow. But then he looked tenderly at his wife. "Spa?"

She squeezed his hand. It was a favourite indulgence. Like the indoor swimming pool, and the gymnasium, anyone was welcome to use the spa, but from long custom, after dark, it was left for the exclusive use of Pat and Bellamy.

***chapter end***


	4. Chapter 4

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based on J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. _

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as Henry Bellamy. His daughters are Susan, Lesley, & Mary. His employees include: Archie & Ursula Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, their son, Oliver, Kitty and Sidney Bourne, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan, Louise, cook, Alison, secretary, and Victor, Horse manager. Therese & Katrina Abercrombie, security guards. __Also resident:__ Clare Dearborn. __Neighbours__: Paul & Helena Pickering, their son, Marcus. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage. Muggles are Medjkind, the Ministry of Magic is known as the DMT, and the Minister is now the Dachier. An Aniragia is a wizarding area such as Diagon Alley._

_Chapter 4:_

At breakfast on Saturday morning, Bellamy asked Pat whether she really thought that he needed someone with him any more when he rode.

Pat shook her head. "Not any more. And I appreciate it that you've pandered to my worries so long. It's just that you frightened me too often, when you were sick."

"That's good. The thing is that Victor and Oliver are off to a horse show today, Paul and Marcus are far too busy with their new foals, although Peter or Archie would probably come if I asked."

"How are you going to search? I know that Victor's been making enquiries and couldn't find a trace."

"I'll just follow my nose, and then get Victor to collect them with the horse box tomorrow." He smiled. "It'll be a nice ride, and I'll let you know if I can't make it back tonight, though I think that's unlikely."

"Taking the dogs?"

"Not this time," and he bent and caressed the head of Shaz, who sat beside him looking very alert, although Trey was stretched out in a corner. There were three cats close, too, two tabbies and a ginger.

Louise came to clear up, and Bellamy asked if she'd mind preparing him a picnic lunch, as he was going to go searching for the three missing horses.

"Who's going with you?" asked Louise.

"No-one, unless _you_ want to, of course."

Louise giggled. _She_ didn't ride horses! But when Bellamy called in to the kitchen for a picnic lunch twenty minutes later, he found two small backpacks, with, presumably, two picnic lunches packed inside. He raised his eyebrows, and Louise said casually, "Peter wants to go too." Bellamy grinned a touch ruefully. It looked like Pat wasn't the only one that he'd worried on occasion!

Two horses were already saddled and waiting when he went outside, a chestnut called Brandon, and a flashy piebald called Magpie, whom Peter Barnes, Oliver's father, liked to ride.

Peter wasn't surprised when Bellamy stopped just outside the gate, looked around as if scenting, and led the way to the right, when they nearly always went left. "Victor says they're after a stallion," he said.

Bellamy grinned. "It's almost a tradition. It's how the original Sheba had her first foal. She took matters into her own hands."

It was a pleasant day in early June, and the conversation was easy. Peter remarked, "I hear you made a sudden reappearance in London, rescued an auror, made an impossible cure and vanished again."

"I was hoping to keep that quiet."

"Sorry. It's common knowledge."

Bellamy glanced at him. "Common knowledge that I came from America?"

Peter nodded.

"There goes another secret then." He was frowning.

"Does it matter?"

"Every time I'm seen to do something other people can't do, someone thinks I'm a Monster and makes plans to kill me. Gets quite tedious."

Peter frowned. "No-one recently. Or not for that reason."

"One in America." He trusted Peter implicitly. "He was going to use a medj type bomb, and blow me and a few others to pieces while I was working."

"Charming!" said Peter. But then looked behind him, and said in an annoyed tone, "I told that dog to stay behind."

Bellamy turned and laughed. It was Peter's dog, Missy, but she was pure-bred Border Collie, and would be able to keep up, so he suggested she be allowed to come.

"Your dogs stayed obediently at home," said Peter.

"My horses didn't, though."

They were walking along a country lane and the trees pressed in from each side. Bellamy felt a deep contentment seeping into him. The English countryside was quite beautiful at this time of year. A fox crossed the road in front of them, and Missy chased it, sending a few birds into the air from the hedgerow. Bellamy was feeling the burgeoning life all around him. Cities were never the same.

There was a crossroads, and without even thinking about it, he took the left fork and they found themselves in a grassy track.

"Are we close?" asked Peter.

"I don't think so, but it's a good place to gallop." And shortly afterward, they were galloping along the track, Missy trying valiantly to keep up.

It wasn't until after lunch that they turned into a small farm. Brandon and Magpie both whinnied loudly, there were answering calls, and a moment later, two mares and a gelding were beside them. "Looks like they might be ready to come home," laughed Peter.

Bellamy was off his horse and greeting them. A short and stocky man in overalls walked toward them. He laughed. "I haven't been able to approach the two mares all week, because the big black wouldn't let me, but he seems happy to see you."

Bellamy said, "Sorry they've been a nuisance."

Jack Toms waved his hand in front of his face as if to brush away a fly, and said, "It was an honour to have such high class horses on my property."

Peter said questioningly, "We thought they might have wandered in search of a stallion."

The farmer nodded. "Probably not the stallion you might have chosen..."

"Can we see?"

In a paddock were four small ponies, the mares of a pretty dun colour with creamy manes and tails, while the stallion was a pale cream palomino.

"I breed ponies for the kids hereabout, and they all love palominos."

Bellamy was smiling in delight, and whistled. The stallion looked at him with ears cocked and cantered to the fence. Naji extended her nose, and blew at him. Bellamy caressed him, watched dubiously by the farmer.

"He _is_ a stallion," he warned, "Even if a particularly good tempered one."

Peter asked, "Did he manage to mate them? He must be a good twelve inches shorter."

Jack laughed. "Those mares! There's a ditch in the paddock. They used that."

Bellamy grinned with enjoyment. "There's always a way!"

Over afternoon tea, Bellamy said how glad he was that the mares had chosen a small horse, especially Sherese, who'd been sacked as a brood mare because she'd twice had trouble foaling. "But this foal should be nice and small, and with any luck, there'll be no problem." He turned to Jack. "I'll pay stud fees - I like the stallion, and my horses do have a tendency to stray when they choose."

"They obviously have no trouble jumping fences, but I wasn't expecting stud fees! After all, Bruno enjoyed himself."

"This time next year, there'll probably be two foals by Bruno on my property. I'll pay stud fees."

Jack nodded. He wasn't refusing, but when he named a price, it was quite modest. Bellamy had been planning to send a horse box, but the strays seemed perfectly ready to return, and the way home was quiet.

Soon after dark, five horses cantered into Bellamy's property to a chorus of welcoming whinnies. Missy followed, a hundred yards back, and then dropped wearily to the ground. Peter said, "Well, she might not come uninvited, again."

"It's been a tonic," Bellamy said to Pat afterward. "Simple problems, a pleasant farmer and a nice ride."

Pat said, "Renkin left you depressed, didn't he?"

"Treachery. Someone who's supposed to be on my side. It's happened before, but it's always a bitter hurt, though at least Renkin was never a friend."

The following morning was Sunday, and when Bellamy went for his routine ride, there was a bit of a dilemma. Victor's horse, Tattler, was saddled, but Oliver was also there, and talking with Victor about which other horses they should use. All of those who'd been to the Toms' farm should preferably be rested, and Oliver wanted to rest Sparks as well, who'd been to the horse show. But there were not many left, and at least one of the security guards should have a horse available.

Bellamy fussed over Naji and Madigan, his own horses, but they were shouldered aside, and a little dun mare demanded her share of attention. Bess was small, sweet and kind. She'd been originally given to him to ride when he was imprisoned in America, as had Naji. Pat had tracked them down, and bought them for him. Since then, he'd ridden Bess several times when he'd been weak and ill after bouts of illness, but that was all. And there were no small children left on the property.

Oliver caught a brown gelding called Patrick, for Bellamy, and then Victor pointed and he went to Bethanie. He would ride Bethanie, though he'd taken his cue from the boss, and had mostly taken little notice of the Andalusians in the past. While Oliver saddled the horses, Bellamy asked Victor how old he thought Bess might be, and suggested that she might also like to have a foal by Bruno.

Victor swung himself onto the back of his big horse, regarded Bess, and said, "Sure, if you want another useless pet. You never will sell them."

"There's always new children come along, just when you think they're all growing up."

As they rode out, Oliver's dog followed his horse, and two dogs followed Bellamy's, but Victor's terrier crosses were firmly sent home. Oliver was growing tall very quickly now, and didn't look out of place on the big grey mare he rode. She could gallop, too, as he discovered shortly afterwards. When they slowed, the conversation turned to the horse show the previous day. "Steve and I competed in the Open Jumping this time," said Oliver. "Steve got a third."

"Gedda?" asked Bellamy.

"Won the Junior Show jumping, since Steve and I were not in the competition." He patted the mare he rode. "She walks beautifully."

Victor said casually, "If you like that sort of thing, maybe you should take up dressage. She'd be an ideal dressage horse."

Oliver said thoughtfully, "Dressage."

"You'd need another instructor, though. I don't know much about it."

"Might be interesting," said Oliver. He glanced at Bellamy and said casually, "Neither Steve nor I really have the talent to make a career of show jumping, even with good horses. It's just for fun, while we're still kids." Bellamy thought it was more that Oliver did not have the dedication.

"How did Helena's project go?" he asked.

"She called it the Joanna Greene Class, after one of her clients who died. A show class, horses ridden, and led by a second person, and the rider didn't have to dismount at any stage, as a lot of the Riding for Disabled clients need ramps. There were six of her own clients, plus a dozen or so others, which made it like Open competition. An outsider won, but her clients got a second, a third, and a sixth." Victor smiled. "You should have seen their delight!"

"Helena must have framed the rules of competition very carefully."

"The judges were told no favouritism, but to judge on appearance and good behaviour of horses, and not at all on riding ability, and to try hard to ignore any appearance of physical abnormalities."

Oliver said, "Next time, she's dividing it into horses and ponies and she's trying to get other gymkhanas and shows to have similar events. No big prizes, though, so as not to encourage very large classes of able bodied competitors."

Victor added, "She thanks you for providing funds for having riding clothes tailored, by the way. They looked good." He laughed. "You should have seen Bernie. He's Downe's Syndrome, and when he was given a third prize, his face wasn't big enough for the smile."

"Helena is tickled pink, and now she's nagging Paul to retire the Andalusian mares earlier, so there's more available."

Bellamy glanced at Bethanie, but Oliver said, "No, no, we need these. But she could have Badger if you agree, and there's another two ponies as well."

Bellamy looked questioningly at Victor, who nodded. "They have a good life there, and they'll come back to us when they're old."

The conversation turned to the Olympics, in October. "Alison bought us twenty tickets for the equestrian events," said Bellamy, "Plus some assorted others, so as many of us who want to, can go."

"Madrid," said Oliver. "Can I go?"

"Of course. Anyone who wants to. Except for those at school, I guess. Go and see Alison so she can organise you a passport if you haven't already."

There was a line of horses in the distance, and Bellamy gave them a sweeping glance. No danger, just a Pony Club excursion.

"Canter home?" suggested Oliver, "And a race around the perimeter track to finish." And a short time later, the three horses thundered around the perimeter track, Tattler in front, and Bethanie lagging. The dogs sensibly took a short cut.

Shortly afterward, Oliver Barnes started going to a riding school every day, straight after school, learning dressage from a woman called Beatrice O'Flaherty. It was a new interest, and he was already looking at the younger horses with a view to using them for dressage competitions. There was the three-year-old daughter of Bethanie, called Reya, not yet broken in. She was dark dapple grey, pure Andalusian, and a very attractive horse. There were two yearling Andalusians, as well, although the two-year old-daughters of the mares were half bred, and pony sized.

In June, Bellamy dropped in to see Akila 'Peterson.' Akila had been teaching the children herself, but she said that they needed contact with others, and asked his advice about a school. Bahiti said, "Hasina, Tristan and myself, as well. We didn't finish school, but we don't want to leave the babies." Bellamy promised to make enquiries. He already had an idea in mind. Hila Bancroft, one of his own descendants, though a long way back. She ran a tiny day school in London.

Hila was cooperative , and listened closely as he explained that the Petersons could be a target for kidnap. Bellamy delved into security arrangements, told her that Hilary and Briony would have their babies, a nursemaid, and two security guards, but she was to be careful. She must not, for instance, boast about any possible enhanced power that any of the students might exhibit, or even talk about two young girls with babies. If she needed more financial help to provide another teacher, or other facilities, she should come to him, and if ever it seemed that the children might be threatened, she was to call for him, 'shriek' for him in her mind, and he would come, whatever he was doing.

Hila promised to do her best for the fugitives. Bellamy thought she'd best be warned, and added, "Terry and Briony regard themselves as a married couple, so don't let their close friendship bother you."

Hila was shocked. "You said Briony was fifteen!"

"So's Terry."

Hila promised, "I'll try and look after them."

They would start at the beginning of September. With the addition of the five Petersons, there would be just twelve students from four families. Two brothers were in wheelchairs, and retarded besides. Another family had one child who was slow, but two girls very bright. It was an assortment of children with differing needs, and Hila made sure they were catered for.

Akila was invited to meet the other mothers at the end of school year party in late June. In general discussion it was mentioned that the fees were very high, but well worth while just to keep their children close. Violet said she had no choice. Hogwarts might have been a wonderful place, but was not designed for children with special needs. It was only then that Akila started to think about how much they were costing Bellamy. All their living expenses, all the school fees, wages of security guards, a nursemaid, and a housekeeper. She went and spent more of his money on a special present for him, and sent it to him for his birthday. It was expensive, too, an original Clare de Silva painting of a mare and foal, because Najia had said that he liked horses.

Bellamy started to wonder about his finances, but his secretary reassured. The Stoner device was still making excellent sales, although certainly his current expenses were higher than usual, maintaining two households complete with staff. He was paying maintenance for young John Douglas as well, an accidental child conceived during his long months of imprisonment. He'd become very fond of Clare. She was now married to a wizard and living in Australia. Her job had been to try and discover just what he was. Now, she knew.

At the beginning of July, Pat and Bellamy waited for Victor who drove the bus that brought home their daughters, and Sidney and Kitty's three sons, and had already dropped off two daughters of Cameron, who worked for Paul. The young ones, home from school. Susan, now eighteen, was finished with school.

Susan wore a glow of youthful enthusiasm, and Marcus Pickering was already with her, having hopped on the bus, when it dropped off Melanie and Maria. She didn't stay long with her parents, just hugging them, dropping off her luggage, and saying she'd be back for dinner, before disappearing with Marcus. Pat smiled at Bellamy. "Lucky we've still got Lesley and Mary to talk to."

But even Lesley and Mary didn't stay long with them. It seemed they'd spent most of the bus trip home talking about their future careers, and Mary went to look at the building used by Ursula when her nursing skills were needed, and Lesley asked within minutes of arrival whether her father would buy her a bookshop when she left school. He nodded, she kissed him, and was next seen in the library, rearranging books, to the annoyance of Pat, who had them arranged just as she wanted.

It wasn't just the Bellamy girls who'd been talking careers. Victor mentioned to Bellamy later that day that Maria and Melanie had both decided they wanted to look after horses, and if Paul didn't want them, they wanted to work as Victor's assistants. Bellamy asked, "Do you want an assistant?"

Victor said, "By the time they leave school, I will."

"They're nice girls," said Bellamy. "It's fine with me."

Not a half hour later, Sidney told him that all three of his boys fully planned to go to London the minute they left school. "I hoped that one or two would stay on as we need more security guards," he said.

Bellamy nodded. He was aware of it. Having two on duty all the time was a considerable drain, and Archie refused to consider reducing the number. It wasn't arduous, the one watching the apparation zone mostly read a book, and the other did much what he wanted, as long as he was outside and reasonably alert. Kitty, Louise and Alison didn't share the duty, and neither did old Clare, but everyone else did. Even the cooks and the secretary did a couple of hours Defence Practice most days. Sisters Katrina and Therese were designated Security Guards, but they were nearly sixty. Even Sidney was nearing fifty, and Archie and Ursula were nearly seventy. Younger employees were needed.

Monday, Bellamy dropped in to see Alison, the secretary, as he usually did after his morning ride. Her tiny son sat in a corner and pulled discarded envelopes to pieces. Bellamy sat in the corner with young Jason, and helped, until Jason looked up and giggled, erupting with a torrent of baby talk that probably meant that grown-ups were not supposed to do things like that.

Alison said, "I suppose you want to know if you've got enough money to buy Lesley a bookshop."

Bellamy got up from the floor, and agreed. "Also two or three more wages, or even more. I'll have to ask Archie."

Alison smiled. "The Stoner Device has taken off in America. You can do what you want to do."

"What about you? Do you want an assistant?"

"I wouldn't mind, but it's the old problem. How does one know you're not hiring a potential attacker? And Pat helps me a lot. Ursula, too."

"Oliver says he's going to do an accountancy course when he finishes school."

"That'll be ideal. Anyone can do the correspondence, but the wealth management part is more complex." And then she asked curiously, "What's Susan planning to do?"

"I've scarcely seen her since she came home. She hasn't said."

Alison said, "She's a very capable young woman. If she stays on, we won't need as many others."

Friday, as was routine, Bellamy tossed on his cape, pocketed his wand, and apparated to the DMT headquarters, London. Spell-breaking day. The work was quick and easy, and he yawned over it. Afterwards, he said to Kupec that he was going to visit Dieter. There were so many he knew in the Ministry, and his progress was slow as he stopped to greet those he passed. Kupec stayed beside him, ever reliable, always at his shoulder.

Dieter welcomed him, and the conversation ranged wide for a while. The one who had hurt Michael was sentenced to three years of imprisonment. Bellamy shuddered. No matter what, he hated the thought of people being locked up.

Dieter smiled tolerantly. Bellamy was a bit strange like that. "Michael had his fitness tests yesterday, to see if he can return to work as an auror," he mentioned. "It seems he's as good as he's going to be, but he can't run far, and even walks a bit awkwardly, though he says there's no pain any more."

"So where is he now?" asked Bellamy.

"In Medj Affairs and bored to tears, he told me. But we've still got an oversupply of senior aurors wanting desk jobs, and there's just no place here."

"Being a security guard at my place doesn't involve much action," said Bellamy. "But I need two more, Archie says."

"You need six more, _I_ think!" said Dieter.

"The dogs do an excellent job of warning us of visitors, and so few have ever found us."

"Michael might be interested, but he's got a wife and child. His wife works in Medj Affairs, as well. Her name's Dorothy Halloran - everyone calls her Dot."

Bellamy stood. "I might go talk to them."

Bellamy looked at the mind of Dot more than he usually did with people. But Dot was a straightforward woman, without any hint of double dealing in her character. She was also a woman of considerable intelligence, and looked back at Bellamy with some shrewdness, before surprising her husband by asking if Bellamy would like to meet her son, who was in the Creche.

The proposition that Michael work for him as a live-in security guard, and Dot, if she liked, as pretty much whatever she liked, surprised Michael, but not Dorothy. It was obvious to her that her husband was a wonderful man, and when the great wizard looked in his mind in order to work his cure, he could not help noticing how wonderful and brave and honest he was.

"It's only four o'clock," Bellamy said. "You can come and have a look now, if you like, and decide whether you want to live there." The pair agreed, and Bellamy said, "I'll just make sure it's all right with Rocky."

Rocky smiled and frowned at the same time. "You're going to hire my best worker, aren't you?"

Bellamy nodded, "If she'll come."

Dot couldn't help but feel a pleasure when, in company with Bellamy and her husband, she appeared in the apparation zone at Bellamy's home. Extensive gardens were in full bloom, and the whole area wore a smiling face of contentment. A spotted dog raced to them barking furiously, followed by three others, although the others had the sense to see that the boss was with the strangers, and only courteously greeted them.

Bellamy pointed to the horse paddock. "If you want, you can learn to ride, and then you won't need to run fast."

Katrina cantered over on old Biddy. Katrina and Therese had both been aurors, and both bore scars.

"Dot can help with the secretary's work if she wants, or just look after Robin, or do general duties."

Dot checked her watch, and asked, "Can we talk it over, and get back to you?"

Bellamy nodded. "It won't be very exciting, not like being an auror, but it's a good place to raise a family." He was beginning to think that Dorothy would be an asset even more than Michael. He was never quite convinced it was really necessary to have people on constant patrol, except maybe at night.

There was another meeting before the decision was made, Pat and Bellamy, Michael and Dot. There were things to consider before undertaking to live at a hidden place where family and friends could not visit. There were questions. A house? Schooling for young Robin? How much danger could they really be in? Bellamy said there'd been a large raid just once, and hardly any problems aside from that.

"You became a little imprudent for a while," Michael mentioned. "Talking to too many medj, going out when you couldn't look after yourself."

Bellamy nodded. Michael was right.

Two and a half weeks later, the small family moved in to a house next to Clare's studio. The day after, Michael awkwardly mounted a grey mare called Bella, half-sister to Bethanie, and joined in the riding classes. There was also Bellamy, who was getting the filly, Reya, accustomed to being ridden, four girls from Paul's place, and Oliver, riding Bethanie, and trying to practise the controlled riding as taught by the dressage expert. Bella had a broad back, was a quiet and comfortable ride, and before long, Michael was a regular rider on the moors along with Bellamy and whoever chose to come with him.

No-one thought any more that he needed an escort in case of sudden collapse, but during school holidays, especially, he always had a large escort, anyway. It had become the custom. But Bellamy had always been a sociable creature, and enjoyed the company.

Dot took over an office next to Alison, and made herself indispensable. The two toddlers played side by side for a while, and as the months passed, played more and more cooperatively. Susan made no moves to get herself a job, and one day announced that she would be doing three months special training with the new intake of trainee aurors, as Peter and Margaret Barnes had done before her. "Already arranged," she said. "I went myself, and asked Dieter."

***chapter end***


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer__: Harry Potter and his world belong to J. K. Rowling_

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as Henry Bellamy. His employees include Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, their son, Oliver, Alison and Dot, secretaries. __Also resident:__ Clare Dearborn. __Neighbours__: Paul & Helena Pickering, their son, Marcus. Other Characters mentioned: Pat's brother is Keifer Howard. He has two daughters. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage. Muggles are Medjkind, the Ministry of Magic is known as the DMT, and the Minister is now the Dachier. An Aniragia is a wizarding area such as Diagon Alley. _

_Chapter 5_:

The local Pony Club Gymkhana was always held in August. For years they'd used Bellamy's place, because of its space, and because of its indoor arena. There was even a gravelled car park for the purpose, and a toilet block, all at the opposite end of the property, and with its own gate, usually locked. This time, Archie delegated the coordination to Oliver, who was so sensible and responsible. There was not much to do, as all the organisation was done by the Pony Club. But it was Oliver who advised everyone of the dates, Oliver who marked the boundary for visitors to the gymkhana, rather than allow strangers to wander where they chose, and Oliver who checked that the area was clean.

It was also Oliver who organised the construction of seating right around the paddock where the show jumping would be, as well as ensuring that none of the seating left around had been conjured, as conjured items could vanish unpredictably. And it was Oliver who reminded the new employees that there would be numerous medj visitors, and all magic had to be invisible, and no-one should appear looking too obviously like a wizard. Michael took off his cape.

Prudently, regretfully, Bellamy kept away. He had to be forgotten. In a few years, he would 'die' and assume a new identity. Alison already had it prepared. According to medj records, John H. Bellamy was eighteen years old. When Henry Bellamy died, he would 'inherit' the property and all the possessions of Henry Bellamy, and pay some very large death duties. And then Bellamy would have to stay right out of sight of the locals. He had lived here for a hundred and forty years. They might not understand that he still looked young.

Afterwards, it was said that poor young Mr. Bellamy must be sick again. Otherwise, he would have been there, as he had been the last two years.

**x**

The second of August was also the date of the Pluravista. Only Alison and the official 'Honoured Guest,' Dieter Roche, knew that the great wizard was to be the real 'Honoured Guest' to whom the newly graduated Anirage would be introduced. Alison wanted her last Pluravista to be special. So that evening, Pat, Bellamy, and his three daughters, donned dress robes. Susan was to graduate, and Margaret Lockwood, Peter's sister, was also to attend. Both Margaret and Peter could apparate with a passenger, which was useful, as Pat was Medj, and Lesley and Mary too young to apparate. Travelling that way was not only quick and convenient, but meant that a vehicle could not be followed back to the hidden home of the great wizard.

It was to be held at 'Mortdale,' which was a large estate that had once belonged to Lord Voldemort. Old enchantments meant that for over a hundred and fifty years after his death, the area had remained hidden, untouched and forgotten. Once found again, its strong medj-repelling magic had made it a very useful Aniragia, and it was now used for sporting matches, some formal occasions, sometimes parties, and there was a large area put aside for a new cemetery. There was a museum, too, built around the skeleton of a giant snake, the companion of Voldemort. There were some other artefacts that had belonged to the evil wizard, though a lot had been deemed too dangerous and were destroyed. Mortdale was only about fifty miles from Bellamy's estate.

Pat fussed over her husband, combing out long hair as he stood patiently. It seemed to him that he'd already combed his hair, and his robes were all right as they were. Was it really necessary to adjust his collar just so, and pull out a fold to hang differently? But Pat was not the first of his wives to do this, and he'd long since learned that it was easier just to put up with it.

The family met in the small room where apparation was possible from inside the home, the 'App. Room.' Susan wore a vivid green outer robe. Except for its vibrant colour, there was no decoration. It was part of the tradition. Graduating Anirage wore plain red, green, blue or butter yellow robes, their choice of colour, but the exact tone was prescribed. It always made a bright spectacle and had been the tradition for hundreds of years.

"What colour did you wear at your Pluravista, Dad," asked Lesley.

Bellamy shook his head, smiling. "It would have been suicide for me to go to a Pluravista at that time. I was just trying to work out how to get out of the country as safely and quietly as I could."

Mary said, puzzled, "But Voldemort was dead."

"Voldemort had an army of followers, and they tried very hard to kill me for the next twenty years or so."

Susan asked anxiously, "Mum, does my hair look all right?"

Margaret joined them, her deep green robes flowing around her, and then Peter, wearing brown.

Bellamy smiled at Margaret. "We don't see much of you any more."

"We're in London most of the time. Edward calls it doing the social round, but it's a bit of a bore sometimes."

"How are you getting on with mother-in-law?"

Margaret laughed. "The duchess is amazed that I'm popular. She still thinks I'm a nobody."

Bellamy grinned. "You've known you were a somebody from the time you were born, I suspect."

"Mum says I used to have the most awe-inspiring tantrums!" But then she turned to Susan, and said how beautiful she looked.

Susan preened herself, and her sisters knew a momentary envy. In looks they took after their mother, and were tall, gawky, and plain. But Susan was slight, raven haired, and attractive.

Apparators and passengers organised themselves, and an instant later, they were at the designated apparation point, and being met by two uniformed aurors, Kupec and Jeremy. Two other uniformed aurors were present, as well as three others, not in uniforms. Word spread very swiftly, and youngsters turned to stare. They were outside, but magic kept the area warm and dry, even when a gentle rain started to fall. Alison bustled over to meet them, and Pat and Bellamy were led off to greet some other important guests. Susan joined others wearing bright, solid coloured outer robes, the boys' robes differing from the girls' only in the addition of a black border. To the surprise of Lesley and Mary, they found that an auror accompanied them, and there was yet another close to Susan. Dieter pointed them out to Bellamy. "Can't risk having them taken hostage."

But then came the speeches, and Bellamy shifted restlessly in his seat. _Why_ did people always have to have speeches?

Jeremy and Kupec, behind him, glanced at each other, and grinned. He couldn't escape this time. He was the honoured guest.

Bellamy slumped further down in his chair and stared into the distance. His thoughts wandered. Bob Barton's sheep had gone, and would not be back for next year, as Bob was selling up. Getting too old, he said. There would be no new lambs to play in the sunshine next spring. Oliver was handling Reya better every day, and could now put on a very professional show with Bethanie, at least to his eyes. Now that Reya had been handed over to Oliver, he'd start to break in the new mare, Candice. She was the most beautiful chestnut with a broad blaze and socks, but she'd had three foals rejected as below standard, and Paul had sacked her from the breeding programme.

And then he started to play in his mind with the idea of a new invention. The details of its construction and the magic required took his whole concentration, as he sprawled in his chair, hands in his pockets, scrutinised by a large audience, most of whom were paying as little attention to Blake McMillan's speech as he was.

It was the great wizard. He was a legend. He was very, very old. He was in History of Magic, for killing Voldemort, and then, much later, for exterminating the Dementors. He'd been kidnapped once, and then escaped and killed his kidnappers. He'd been tried and found guilty of murder. And there was a whisper. There was a piece of music that he'd been conditioned to connect with torture. But it was so long ago. Would he still react?

Pat glanced at her husband. He stared into the distance, his mind filled with thoughts of his new invention, which he'd decided to call the Reya, after the filly so recently broken in. Pat nudged him, and he jumped and looked at her in surprise. "Get ready," she whispered. "You're going to have to start shaking hands in a minute." Bellamy glanced around and pulled himself up, to Alison's relief, who'd been watching.

When requested, Bellamy joined Alison on the podium. A table sat beside her, and rolls of parchment were on a table next to her, in careful order. Alison introduced him, and he gave his 'speech,' two sentences that said how proud they should be, and how the world of Anirage was honoured to have such wonderful young people to become full members.

Alison had told him what to say, but had expected a much longer speech. Few celebrities would have been so restrained. The ex-students had been rehearsed, and were now in line, knowing who was supposed to be ahead of them, and who behind. Two of the girls made a whispered comment and a giggle. It had been in jest, they told each other, and their offers had been declined. But he was _sooo_ sexy.

Forty-three names in alphabetical order, starting with Avard, Rhoda. Bellamy smiled at her, shook her hand and gave her the parchment, and she left, vowing never to wash her hand again. Susan was second, and he gave her a wink. "You know how well you did." Susan had top marks, and could seek a career where she wanted.

By the time Bellamy got to number twelve, he was beginning to notice something. His misgivings about the Medj-borns had been correct. He was shaking hands with brothers and sisters who had differing surnames. He never betrayed his disquiet, only addressing each youngster by name, as spoken by Alison, shaking their hands, and adding a sentence or two as he passed over the rolled parchment tied with a black ribbon.

So many of the surnames he knew, and often he felt a feeling of a family he knew well. There was a Longbottom and a Shacklebolt and a Malfoy. There was an Abercrombie, too, but his own relationship to the redhead was so long ago that he felt only the barest hint of a feeling of Family. The population of wizards in Britain was less than six thousand, and Bellamy had been around for so long, he knew a great many of them, and was now related to at least a sixth, although mostly very distantly.

Another great hulking boy, Mulligan, Tony, and another right behind him who could have been a twin, Norris, Vincent. An attractive girl, Pursleeves, Veronica, a few more giggling, hero-worshipping girls, a couple of the boys with almost a challenging attitude - Who was Henry Bellamy to feel himself so great? Some said he was Monster!

Randolf, Thomas, and Bellamy smiled and congratulated him. "Susan said you're hoping to be an auror."

Tom forgot entirely that he'd agreed with Vincent that he wasn't so great, and smiled shyly, pleased that Susan had spoken of him, and honoured that it should have been remembered.

By the time that Telfer, Peter, had been called, Bellamy thought that there were three different groupings of siblings with surnames different from each other. But what could one do? He knew that Susan's year was the last with large numbers of Medj-born, so the practice had almost stopped, but how much tragedy was stored up, waiting for children to be born to half brother/half sister marriages? Wilson, Jennifer, was the last.

Alison thanked him and he could resume his seat. It wasn't over, and it seemed there was yet another speech to endure. This time, his eyes roved over the graduating youngsters, now standing in casual groupings behind the seated audience. He frowned. Veronica Pursleeves was holding hands with Thomas Randolf, and he could swear they were closely related. He was watching as Thomas whispered in her ear, and the sexuality that fizzled between them came to him clearly.

Dieter was sitting next to him, and he murmured, "What are the rules about making people admit to a crime? I want some people charged and punished."

"What?"

"Rape, Spell of Compulsion, Use of Memory Change to conceal a crime, probably Conception Promoting Spells."

"You can only use magic to gain information if you have good evidence that a crime's been committed or is about to be committed."

"Knowing that some of the Medj-born here are sons and daughters of a particular wizard. Is that good evidence?"

Dieter said, "Just because you can feel it?"

Bellamy nodded. Jeremy Swindon finished his speech, received some bored applause, and shot an annoyed look at Bellamy and Dieter, still talking. Bellamy gave him a very cold look in return, and he looked away and hurried to his seat.

Dieter finished what he was saying. "The Court would not accept it."

Bellamy nodded, and Dieter hoped he wouldn't break the law in order to punish the perpetrators, or at least, not obviously.

The formalities were finished and Jeremy Swindon became caught up in talking to people. He was a very influential man, and a member of the highly respected Wizard Court, the Wizemgamot. Bellamy listened to his mind. Swindon was very aware that Veronica Pursleeves and Thomas Randolf were his children. He took pride in having forty-five unknowing children, including the Ministry Healer who looked after the great wizard. He was a clever man, and most of his children were clever. He liked to follow their careers, and had even given some a helping hand.

Dieter was watching Bellamy, who stared at Swindon. Swindon stopped talking for a moment, and looked confused. Swindon would shortly be resigning from the Wizemgamot, would leave the country, and would never rape a woman again. He would hurt. Boils and warts on that part of him that had hurt so many others. When the problem eased after a few months, he would not be surprised that it no longer performed for him. He had no wife. The punishment was just for himself.

Bellamy said something to Pat, and started circulating, stopping to talk for some time to a grouping of medj, the parents of Aniragi children. More than a few of the women had no husband with them. Whatever they might have said about him before, none of the young people were willing to miss the opportunity to speak to the great wizard as if they were friends, and the youngsters soon came to join the group.

Bellamy continued with his self-appointed task, not looking into minds, but beginning to know the feel of the youngsters, asking himself whether he knew the men who might be their true fathers. The mothers of Tony Mulligan and Vincent Norris were small, slight women, and both happened to mention that they were divorced. There was a sudden sharp pain from one, and a feeling of indignation. It wasn't her fault that their son bore no resemblance to his father. She had always been faithful.

Bellamy was extremely angry. Dieter watched him, worried. There was an old faded scar on his forehead that always showed more prominent when he was fighting or angry. And now it showed clearly, although it was the only thing that betrayed him.

A barrel-chested man was watching the group nervously. He started to move away when Bellamy walked in his direction, but somehow found his legs wouldn't move. He, too, was unmarried, and he, too, would never have sex again. And this one might guess that he'd been punished, as Bellamy said casually, "Makes you so proud to see your own children graduate, doesn't it?"

The man grunted and tried again to move away, this time succeeding. There were two others that Bellamy thought were sisters. But he moved around the gathering, talking to many, and he could not find the one responsible. Kupec moved around with him, impressive in his size, and wearing the black, scarlet edged and badged uniform cape of an auror.

Bellamy joined Susan, who was talking to Marcus, although he hadn't known that Marcus was intending to be present. He wanted to know who were the Medj-born youngsters. Susan gave him a look of sharp curiosity, and supplied the desired information. There were two more boys and a girl, whom Bellamy spoke to, and to their parents. Just one, he thought, of the twelve Medj-born, was actually the son of his father. There were two more wizards, he thought, to find and punish. But they were to leave for Australia in a few days, a visit to Sydney, to see Pat's brother, Keifer, and his family, and maybe a short visit to Melbourne, where the very small community of Australian wizardry tended to congregate.

When Pat and Bellamy took their leave, Dieter looked at him and sighed. He guessed it was best just not to ask. Dieter knew him very well, and even when he acted illegally, at least he could be relied on to act with justice, and usually, with mercy.

The following morning, when Bellamy rode, he was very pleased to find that, for a change, there was no-one waiting to join him. He leapt quickly to the back of his big horse, and went the opposite way from normal, Shaz and Trey following him. He needed to think, and try to act with as much wisdom as he could muster. Sometimes, there is no perfect solution to a problem, and he thought that if the best thing was action, maybe he should have acted years before. He hadn't realised the problem was so great. Forty-five children, Swindon had sired. The Aniragi population was not large, and there was far too big a possibility that brothers would marry their sisters.

But what hurt would he cause if the problem was brought into the open? What hurt would he cause if the problem was _not_ brought into the open? Inbreeding was a recipe for disaster. It could cause tragedy. Maybe it was a very good thing that Anirage, as a rule, had few children - one per couple, more often than not, and many didn't marry at all. It was the reason they stayed such a small minority. How many deformed children had already been born? How many would die early? But then again, how many would be bitterly upset to realise that the fathers whom they loved, were not, after all, their fathers? How many would question their mothers? Or even bring their mothers to him to have Memory Changing magic undone?

In the end, he decided it was like the question of abortion. Abortion was a horrible thing, but sometimes it was better than the alternative. A question of sad and wrong, or more sad and more wrong.

Sitting in a tree, surrounded by the strong and friendly feel of the tree, Madigan grazing beneath, Bellamy made his decision. He would hurt people, in order to prevent future potential hurt. He hoped that word of mysterious problems suffered by Swindon and Volks might spread. If he found the other two, he'd add that suggestion, so that whispers of punishment would deter others, even when he seemed to be away and not expected to return. That had been the case when those last twelve Medj-born had been conceived, and no doubt many others in the years before them. Like Bryce McKenzie. Except for a couple of short intervals, he'd been gone twenty-five years.

He worked a long time on the paid announcement that would be sent to the main wizarding newspaper, _The Aniragi News_, plus a couple of lesser known ones. That Medj-born Anirage were often the result of rape or seduction followed by memory change magic. That it was not always the case. That the Medj-born should not confront their mothers, for fear of causing more hurt. And most importantly, Medj-born should not have a child with another Medj-born without either seeing Bellamy, who could tell from the feel of a person whether they were closely related, or going to a medj doctor and having DNA tests, which could give the same information.

He left his instructions on Alison's desk, to do first thing Monday and went to have a swim. It was while he methodically lapped the pool that the image of a man's face came into his mind. He was surprised. He liked James Davenport. He was a descendant. He remembered him as a tiny baby being placed in his arms. He sighed. He knew where he lived.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on a door. James smiled and welcomed him, his face frankly friendly, inviting him straight in. But Bellamy's face was sad, his look cool, and James became worried. His wife was present, which could be as great a punishment as any other.

Bellamy started. "I went to the Pluravista last night. Did you know you have a daughter graduate?"

James nodded. "Rhoda. It was an accident many years ago." His wife of fourteen years, nodded. The words were true, and Bellamy smiled at him with a great relief. And this time, when Betty asked if he'd like lunch, he accepted with pleasure. Seduction was not a crime, even when there was an accidental child. He'd had accidental children himself, though he tried so hard to avoid it.

Over lunch, Bellamy told them about so many Medj-born children. He looked at them consideringly. "You could help spread a rumour, if you would." Betty smiled. She'd heard a rumour before, and when Bellamy suggested that she spread the word that the great wizard would happily castrate a wizard who raped, even if it was many years in the past, she agreed. Rape was a dreadful crime. There needed to be an effective deterrent.

"My wife has a new grandchild," said James, and a little later, tiny Patricia Crosby was put into Bellamy's arms.

"She's beautiful," he said in a tone of tender wonder. And he caressed a lock of hair that fell forward onto her forehead.

Her mother beamed. It was Grandfather Harry, whom she scarcely knew. But it was a tradition. New babies had to be shown to their famous ancestor.

The famous ancestor was smiling, but his eyes were moist. "So beautiful!" and he cuddled her closer, before returning the precious burden. "Every baby should be so beautiful, so perfect." And he thought again of the brother and sister he'd seen last night, who were perfectly obviously sleeping together.

He avoided Pat when he arrived home, wandering instead to a paddock where Victor was presiding over a riding lesson. Dot Halloran had decided to learn to ride, it seemed, and was now bumping up and down on an elderly palomino who trotted around after Michael on Bella, and Janie and Tilse on a pair of small grey ponies. Two older girls were talking with Oliver, who held Sparks. They were apparently here for the same reason, and two other horses were tethered to the fence. He supposed Alison was looking after Robin, along with her own toddler.

He wandered away restlessly, finally calling up Madigan and cheering himself up by encouraging him to buck, rear and plunge. And finally, he started to laugh. Both the horse and himself loved to play like that.

After dinner that day, Pat suggested they have a spa together. She knew there was something on his mind, and wanted him to tell her. But even relaxing in the spa, he said nothing about his concerns. It was not until Tuesday, that Pat saw the paid announcement that he'd put in the paper and he answered her questions. She asked, "Is this what's been worrying you?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Bellamy said, "Ashamed." He glanced at her swiftly and looked away. "It makes me ashamed to be a wizard and ashamed to be a man."

"I can understand that. Men sometimes do shameful things. But just because, on average, men are less civilised than women, doesn't mean that a _particular_ man need be ashamed."

Bellamy laughed. "So you think that, on average, men are less civilised than women?"

"Of course," said Pat, calmly. "Every woman knows that." Whether it made any sense or not, Bellamy felt better.

In the morning, Pat, Bellamy, Lesley, Mary and Susan left for Australia. Marcus Pickering went with them, as it was the only way Susan could be persuaded to go. They missed the news articles, 'Wizardry's greatest shame,' the editorials, some of them condemning Bellamy for bringing what was hidden, into the open, and he would have to wait to see several letters, which asked him to meet Medj-born couples. Some married, some not. One tragic couple had already had two badly deformed children.

There was a very prominent announcement from the DMT, too, asking Anirage _not_ to go to medj doctors for DNA tests. Wizardkind were a subspecies of Humankind, and were not the same as Medjkind. Too many people with the same oddities in their DNA could cause curiosity. Bellamy should have thought of it, but hadn't. He was not all wise, all knowing, just a man doing the best he knew how.

Pat's brother, Keifer, was a wealthy man now, sharing the profits from an invention of Bellamy's that he'd modified for the medj market. The Stoner Device was making some sales in Australia, and was wildly popular in America and in Japan. Keifer was also a successful author, and his salary as a University Lecturer was generous. His wife was a psychiatrist. There was a beach front home, large enough to accommodate the extra six people, although Mary and Lesley had to share a bedroom. There was a swimming pool. Keifer and Isobel had two girls, Vivienne and Tina, not much younger than Lesley and Mary. Their hosts had some leisure to entertain them - Keifer's hours were light, Isobel had organised some time off, and she casually allowed her daughters to have a few days off school as well.

It was winter in Australia, but to those who lived in the North of England, it didn't seem cold, and Bellamy horrified his hosts by swimming every day in the unheated, outdoor pool.

Vivienne and Mary became close, although it was difficult sometimes. Mary had to be careful not to talk about magic or her father's oddities.

"Your father doesn't look nearly as old as he is," mentioned Vivienne one day.

Mary said casually, "I hope I wear as well when I'm that age." And only later thought about the strangeness of having a father who might one day look younger than herself.

Marcus and Susan spent a lot of time off by themselves, exploring the city, the shops, and the nightlife. A group tried to attack them once in King's Cross, but instead of throwing down their wallets as instructed, the pair pulled their wands and stunned the thieves, before methodically cursing them with boils for some, weakness of the legs for two more, and the Trembling Curse for the last. The curses would wear off one day - curses mostly did, they'd heard. Wizards, of course, would just take themselves to the nearest healer.

"I wish I could have given them orders, like Dad can do," Susan said later.

Marcus shook his head. "Not many can do that."

Pat and Bellamy did a little shopping, though there were better places to shop. Once, a woman called Anya swung around and stared at Bellamy as he passed. But then she shook her head. It couldn't be. The Henry Bellamy she'd known was so many years ago. Funny that he seemed to have an identical scar, and he even wore his hair in a long pony tail just the same.

Bellamy wished he could have spoken to Anya. She'd been so good to him. But it was thirty or more years ago. He should not talk to her.

One evening, very late, Bellamy and Keifer stayed up talking. Bellamy had a trembling attack, but that happened once or twice a day, and Keifer took no notice. "Marcus and Susan going to marry?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Bellamy. "He lives next door, and it would mean that she stays close, but he's not the one I would have chosen for her."

Keifer glanced at him, and adjusted his long legs more comfortably on the footstool. "You can't tell them..."

"It's not even worth trying."

"Pat seems to glow with contentment."

Bellamy smiled, "I gave her a horrible time for a while, disappearing for two years, and not well even when I came back. I think she's finally feeling confident I'm over it."

"She's never told me much..."

Bellamy didn't take up the invitation, instead talking about the other invention that was complete in his head, but still hadn't made it to plans on paper. Keifer scratched his arm, and suddenly said, "What you should invent is something to cure constantly itchy skin."

Bellamy looked surprised.

Keifer shook his head. "Not me, that was just a mosquito bite. But our housekeeper has dreadful skin, and I think it's what makes her bad tempered."

Itchy skin, eczema, was not something that Bellamy had encountered, except from spells, and Keifer told him some more, as best he could. "I'd have to ask Isaac, a medj doctor I know," said Bellamy finally. "And Bryce can tell me if Wizardkind has it sometimes, and what a healer would do."

Keifer was getting enthusiastic. "If you can make something like a massager, for instance, that looks just like a snake-oil type cheat, but it has magic, you'd make a fortune and make a lot of people better tempered, including Germaine."

Bellamy grinned. "So am I making it to relieve human misery, or to stop you getting into trouble for leaving your clothes all over the floor?" Pat was always rebuking Bellamy for leaving his clothes on the floor.

Marcus and Keifer were together another afternoon. The girls, with Pat, Isobel and Bellamy, were off shopping again. It was a sunny day, and the two men sat together on the pool deck, watching the watercraft on the harbour and drinking beer. Keifer knew they were wizards, and there was no need for as much care as with his wife and daughters. The conversation ranged wide, Keifer's suggestion for Bellamy to invent, Bellamy's horses, Tina's sudden ambition to be a zoo keeper, and whether Marcus was thinking of marrying Susan.

"We were talking about it," said Marcus. "We've decided that while we love each other and always will, it's not the love that's for marriage. We'll start seeing other people when we get home."

"Love, but not the love that's for marriage?" questioned Keifer.

"The boss told me once that he's been with lots of women, and he loved every single one of them. But it was only his wives that he loved fully and completely." He cast a glance at Keifer. "So I guess Susan and I can have a little love as well as one day have a full love with someone else."

Keifer smiled, "I guess."

They were quiet a while, half dozing in the sun, a gentle winter sun. Keifer was still thinking about Bellamy's daughters. "A shame Mary and Lesley didn't inherit his looks, rather than Pat's," he said. "Men are so stupid sometimes. They're great girls, but they might be like Pat. Until Bellamy came along, no man noticed her."

"They're the daughters of the great wizard himself. They'll be noticed!"

"You think?"

"Even his descendants generations removed are regarded as prizes. These are his daughters. If Mary and Lesley want husbands, they'll find them. Not me, though. They're too brainy. It makes me feel inferior."

Keifer laughed and poured him another beer. He asked, "They call him the _great_ wizard?"

"Not long ago, he made a man's feet re-grow when someone had vanished them."

"But you all have magic. Why was that hard?"

"Magic has its rules and limitations the same as anything else. And when a body part is gone, then it's gone. But Bellamy somehow went inside Michael's head, and made his body grow new feet. It was impossible, but he did it anyway. And that's why he's the great wizard."

"Do the feet work all right?"

"No longer good enough to be an auror. That's like the policemen of wizardry and they always have to meet very high standards of physical fitness. But he walks all right, and he says they don't hurt and are a lot better than prostheses. He now works for Bellamy instead, and you hardly see him off a horse these days. Says it's great to go fast without having to do the work."

Vivienne made a small movement, and Marcus spun around and caught the young eavesdropper. Unabashed, she went to the small bar fridge close by, selected a soft drink, and turned to them. "Fascinating!" she said, "I always knew Uncle Henry was a bit different."

Her father said, "I thought you were shopping."

"I had a blister, so didn't go." She smiled triumphantly. "And I'm very glad I didn't."

Marcus said, "It's against our law to tell anyone that magic even exists. The boss is far too careless about that. But you must not tell anyone,

except I suppose you might as well tell Tina."

Keifer said, "Isobel knows already. There's a certain anomaly in the dimensions of the library at his house; she noticed one day."

Vivienne's eyes were on Marcus. He had long hair, blonde, and he was tall and good-looking. And he wasn't going to marry Susan. Maybe when she left school, she might ask to stay with her Uncle Henry for a while. She could ask for a 'gap year' before she went to University. She joined the men, drinking her soft drink, and wondering how to flirt. She was only thirteen, and it seemed it didn't come naturally, or at least, not for her.

Marcus's thoughts were also straying, but to the row that had just begun when he left home. Cameron had been furious, saying that while everyone knew it went on, it should not be spoken of. Rick and Marcus had both denied knowing that it happened, and implied that Cameron might therefore also be guilty of the crime. By the time that Marcus had left, a duel was looking likely.

There was yet another article in The Aniragi News that day, that Alison was reading. _'Wizardry's Shame. Bellamy in hiding.'_ There were letters to the editor, some condemning the rapes, others condemning Bellamy for saying that such a thing could possibly occur, and yet others asking pitifully how one could ever know, Medj or Ania, whether it had been done to them.

Bryce McKenzie, in conversation with other healers, heard that there were two instances of men with very painful genitals. Almost certainly a spell, but one they were unable to reverse. The healers involved had prescribed lotions instead, but didn't know how they'd worked, as their patients had disappeared. Jeremy Swindon, it was whispered, but very quietly. And he'd been a member of the Wizemgamot.

Dieter strongly hoped that no-one would say he should try and arrest Bellamy. It was unprovable, in any case. But few were talking to the aurors.

There were other men who had quietly emigrated, at least one with a wife who was currently hating him, but not quite prepared to leave him. It was only twice, he said, when he was very young. But he didn't want to be castrated, and the great wizard might look at him and know he was guilty.

Gabby and Ursula, the wives of Peter and Archie Barnes, were helping with the large volume of mail, and then both Kitty and Louise were called in. There was a lot of hate mail, usually answered with the 'scant acknowledgment' form letter. Some of the mail had been dangerous, but almost every wizard household had a device that mail was passed through, to render such letters harmless. Some were readable afterwards, some were destroyed. It was another of Bellamy's inventions that brought in regular income.

Archie had been pleased with Bellamy for hiring Michael and Dot, but he'd done nothing more. Now the security patrols were doubled, and everyone was on high alert. Each person, even old Clare, made sure to carry their alarm in case they were the ones to spot potentially dangerous strangers.

When two men walked in for help after their car ran into a ditch, they were taken aback to be greeted by two teenage boys on horses, who galloped straight toward them, looking absolutely threatening. The men thought they couldn't really have seen a gun in the hand of one, and the other had just held what looked liked a short length of wooden dowelling. But they were treated with perfect courtesy after the awkward start, and one of the men even wound up buying one of Clare's paintings, a painting of a cat with four kittens. The other took a kitten home for the kids.

The scandal went international. There was a letter from Zefron's headmaster saying that they had been unable to come up with a suitable date for the planned series of lectures - maybe next year. A letter from Jilla, saying that Dache McMillan said that it was best if the spell-breaking didn't resume for a time. A letter from Bryce, saying that he should come to see him, privately, at my home, as soon as he returned.

Alison summarised the mail and sent a note to Bellamy, but otherwise just kept it for him. He always disliked being bothered by mail when he was on holiday.

"You stirred up a kettle of fish!" said Pat, as he handed her Alison's summary.

Bellamy shrugged. "Maybe I should have done it when I was thirty."

"One thing," said Pat. "It brings in new blood from Medjkind, so that wizardry itself doesn't become too inbred."

Bellamy shook his head. There was a need, he thought, for outside medj blood, to keep them strong, just as his own small horse stud could not rely on their own stallions, but needed outside stallions. But no matter what, rape was a dreadful crime, and forcing someone to have the child of their rapist, whether they knew what had happened or not, was frank evil.

"Can we come for a couple of weeks over the Christmas holidays?" asked Vivienne, as they prepared to leave.

"As long as you realise that it'll be freezing cold and very likely snowing," said Pat. "It'll be simpler to have you now we don't have to try and keep it quiet that some of us there are a bit different."

Tina said seriously, "We'll never tell anyone. Dad's explained to me that it can be very dangerous to be different, and we've just been doing the Holocaust in school. So we know."

Marcus said, surprised, "I didn't know that Medj knew about the Holocaust!"

Bellamy explained, "Tina's talking about a different Holocaust. Ours was several hundred years ago."

In Melbourne, Pat laughed at the weather. "Very homely," she said. A bitter wind blew, and every now and then, there was an icy sleet. They dropped in to lunch at a small pub in the heart of the city. It was where Australia's wizardry gathered, and where Pat and Bellamy had been married.

Mary pointed to a poster on the wall. It showed Bellamy with short hair, pitch black, not yet with white streaks. He was facing the camera with wand raised. He looked about to kill. "When was that, Dad?"

Bellamy glanced at it. "I was about thirty, and some old supporters of Voldemort attacked. That was taken just as the fight finished. I was very jumpy, and barely managed not to stun the photographer."

"I've seen that image before," commented Marcus. "The story was that you defeated five wizards, including killing one."

Bellamy nodded. It had been a Death Curse that he'd hit straight back to its originator.

Henry Bellamy was not as well known in Australia, and it took a while before people starting gathering, greeting the strangers from England, talking, welcoming. It was the great wizard. Here. In Melbourne. There were some phone calls made.

The talk turned to the scandal that was rocking the wizarding world. Even in this quiet backwater, it was known. "It wouldn't happen here, of course. We're a lot more civilised here than they are in Europe," said one.

"What about Harry White?" asked another.

"That was an exception," was the stiff reply. "And anyway, Harry White was eighty or so years ago now."

"Who was Harry White?" Lesley asked.

The woman smiled. "Ask your father. He killed him."

Lesley stared at her father. That was the second time in just a few minutes, that there was a mention that he'd killed someone. How many had he killed?

Bellamy said calmly, "Harry White was an evil man who caused untold misery. I should have killed him years before I did."

"Was it a fair fight?" asked Lesley, still inclined to be critical.

"As fair as any fight can be." He looked at her serious face and said, "If it makes you feel better, the fight started with me disarmed, unconscious from a stun spell and tied up."

Lesley regarded him, and then looked away. It made her feel bad, a bit, that her father could kill people. She'd known about it before, in theory, but somehow, when he just came out and said it, it seemed so much worse.

Bellamy's eyes were on her. He'd had a dangerous life, and sometimes, because he was who he was, there were obligations, things that no-one else would have been able to do. Harry White, for instance, had been an extremely powerful wizard, whom no-one else could have defeated. He sighed and looked away. There wasn't much point in trying to explain, and those two mentioned were not the only ones he'd killed.

An old woman spoke suddenly. "Little girl, if you think your father should not have killed Harry White, I'll bring my cousin to you. She has scars around her wrists from ropes, and has never been able to talk about what he did to her. She was only ten."

Lesley looked at the woman, her eyes wide, and then said with dignity, "Sorry, Dad. I was just being silly."

Bellamy said sadly, "You were not being silly. It's a sad and bad thing to kill. But sometimes, I've thought it necessary."

"Like you think it's necessary to display the black secret of medj rapes?" a grey-haired wizard said, accusingly.

Bellamy nodded. "Like that."

"In _The Melbourne Ageless,_ there's an English article reproduced that says that you've had several children by medj women yourself."

It was turning into a very uncomfortable conversation. Pat said calmly, "If we're going to eat here, we'd best order our meals."

Bellamy wasn't the only one embarrassed by that last comment, and the owner of the pub quickly started recommending particular meals, and showed them to a table for six, which effectively left them on their own. Bellamy sighed with relief. Pat said, "From the sound of that, we might be returning to a very hot reception."

Bellamy's daughters were staring at him. _Several_ children, presumably not counting themselves. To Bellamy's relief, none of them said anything, and he heard Lesley's thought, _The newspapers exaggerate dreadfully, of course._

They were left alone for a while, though the pub started to become more and more packed. Bellamy was wishing that he'd chosen the table so that he could have sat with his back to the wall. He was very alert, and his mind was open to those around him, ready for any hint of threat, though no-one had ever tried to kill him in Australia. As they said, they were a lot more civilised here.

He was not the only one not enjoying the meal. Pat had inconspicuously checked her gun, and Marcus and Susan were both tense. Mary and Lesley, though, were tucking into a sticky pudding with considerable gusto, having apparently forgotten any qualms about their father's tendency to kill.

The last ones finally finished their meal, and they prepared to depart. It seemed that Clare would not put in an appearance, although Bellamy had hoped. She would have been told by now, he was sure. Pat, too, was curious, although the girls didn't know about Clare, or their half-brother, John Douglas. But a family entered the pub, wearing just ordinary clothing, like the other patrons. Only the host wore a cape. The only other clue that it was not an ordinary pub were the posters of famous wizards that decorated the walls. But medj didn't enter, passing it by, not noticing it. Standard crio spells for a wizarding area, done many, many years before.

Clare indicated, and the tall, dark haired man with her, turned toward the group. "Jackson Longbottom," said the lean, handsome man, extending his hand.

Bellamy smiled, shaking it, "Henry Bellamy," and introduced his family to Clare, as well as to Jackson.

Jackson stooped and picked up a boy of two. "This is John Douglas, my stepson, and the baby's my own. He's called Neville, after my famous ancestor."

Bellamy pointed to a table near the wall. "There's room over there for all of us," and this time, when he sat, his back was to the wall. He always felt a lot safer with his back to the wall.

For a moment, there was a silence, then Clare picked up her baby, and placed it on Bellamy's knee. "Don't let it upset you, I don't want you scrambling over barbed wire," she said, quite softly, but Lesley heard and turned a curious look to them. But her father was only crooning to the child, admiring the baby, as she'd seen him admire every baby that came his way. He was a sucker for babies.

Longbottom started talking about a new school that had recently been started. "We've never had a special school for Anirage here, but there's more children now, and so we've started one. Years Kinder to twelve, mostly day school, but a few boarders."

Bellamy was interested, and asked questions. He'd been a teacher once, long ago. John Douglas sat on his stepfather's lap and looked around solemnly, sucking his thumb. He looked the image of Jackson Longbottom, but had been sired by Bellamy when he'd been a prisoner known as John Doe, or John Douglas. Susan had never taken much notice of small children, but couldn't take her eyes off this one. She leaned forward, and said, "John, we've never been here before. Do you want to show me the pictures on the wall?"

John nodded, wriggled off his stepfather's lap, and took Susan's hand. Bellamy's eyes followed him.

Pat said to Clare, "You have two beautiful sons. You must be very proud."

Clare smiled, looked at John, looked at Neville, now being tickled by Mary, looked at her handsome husband. "I am very proud, very happy."

"Do you want to see the school?" asked Jackson. "My brother's the headmaster and chief teacher. He'd be pleased to see you."

"I would be very interested," said Bellamy. After all, this was where his youngest son was to be educated. His youngest son was suddenly at his knee.

"Hello," he said, and Bellamy reached down, and stood him on his knee.

"Hello, John. My name's Bellamy."

Charles Longbottom was surprised, and not sure whether to be pleased when Bellamy took such a close and critical interest in the facilities of the school. "Your library's far too small," he said. "You need far, far more books."

"There's no more space, and we can't afford more books or a bigger building," he said stiffly.

Bellamy turned to him and apologised. "I realise there's too few students for an expensive school, and they can't be expected to pay enormous fees."

The headmaster still looked stiff. It was his project, and it hurt him to find it criticised.

"Will you allow me to send you more books?" Bellamy asked very politely, almost humbly, amusing his own family, as well as Clare, who also knew him well.

"Where would we put them?"

Even more humbly, Bellamy said, "I can do space enhancement if you like. Make more rooms."

Longbottom forgot his injured pride, and beamed at him. "You can probably do better medj-repelling magic, as well."

Bellamy nodded, relaxing. Charles was going to let him help him, and maybe, at some time in the future, he could come and teach the sophisticated magic that most Australians hadn't had the chance to learn. His own son should have a good education.

Four more large rooms were added to the library, and Charles said he'd have in a working bee to put up shelves. Extra medj-repelling crio-magic was put around the school, and there was no more risk of trespassers or vandalism. Several students watched the great wizard in awe.

"You could introduce us," suggested Bellamy, and the students afterward knew with glee how much they'd be envied by those who'd missed out.

"Eighteen students," said Charles. "Not many, but they should still have a good education."

"I've caused a ruckus at home," Bellamy mentioned.

"I've heard," smiled Jackson. "But it was high time it was brought into the open. Maybe the practice will finally cease."

"Does it happen here?" asked Marcus.

"Not to my knowledge."

A fourteen-year-old girl whispered to her friend and they both giggled. The young man with long blonde hair was really rather dreamy.

They had one more day in Melbourne, and Charles and Jackson took them in the small school bus, and they were shown some of the mountain scenery around, and then taken to an 'Artists' Colony.'

"You'll never get that home safely," said Charles, referring to the several stained glass windows that Pat bought, almost the entire stock of a delighted artist. But the windows were carefully carried out of sight, crates were conjured, a freeze spell was performed by Susan, to hold the glass in place, and Bellamy tapped the crates with his wand. They vanished, and reappeared in the store room next to other recent purchases.

"Where are you planning to put them?" he asked Pat.

"I don't know yet," she said, "But I ordered several more, which you'll need to collect in two months' time."

Bellamy and Charles were firm friends by the time the day was half over, had forgotten to admire the mountain views, and were instead, deeply involved in talking about finances for the school.

"I have an invention in mind," said Bellamy. "It wouldn't cost me anything if I just send the profits to the school instead of to me, and then you can pay off the building far more quickly."

Jackson said, "Let him, Charles. He has an interest."

Charles hesitated, and finally nodded.

"Thank you," said Bellamy gratefully, and started describing the Reya.

"What about the itchy skin lotion idea?" asked Pat.

"I don't know where to start with that. I'll need to do some research. I reckon Isaac can probably help."

"Just give him permission to publish his latest book, and you'll get all the help you need."

Bellamy frowned. His health was private, and even if a recovery from a Cha Keeyo Curse was unprecedented, he hated the thought of anybody who wanted, reading about it. It had not been an easy recovery.

***chapter end***


	6. Chapter 6

_Note:__ Bellamy's daughters are Susan, Lesley and Mary. His employees include: Archie & Ursula Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, their son, Oliver, Sidney Bourne, Kitty, his wife, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. Louise, cook, Alison and Dot, secretaries, Victor, Horse Manager, Michael, Therese & Katrina, , security guards. __Also resident:__ Clare Dearborn, artist. __Neighbours__: Paul & Helena Pickering, their son, Marcus. _

_Terms used:__ Muggles are Medjkind. When the word, 'muggle' is used, it is an indication of contempt. The word 'Squib' has been replaced by Cam-Medj. _

_Chapter 6_:

The family were back on a Wednesday, barely in time to buy the new books Mary and Lesley required for school, although most that were needed were already in the library. Within half an hour of their return, Bellamy was in his workshop, beginning to assemble the Reya. He neglected to write down any plans. It was clear in his mind, and had been since the evening of the Pluravista. It was a long time since he'd worked on an invention, and Pat had never seen him so totally absorbed. She had to call him in for dinner, and then he went straight back out to the workshop afterwards.

It was not until Sunday that he managed to tear himself away to say goodbye to Mary and Lesley, and the Bourne children - Ross, Ryan and Luke. Before they were out of sight, Pat turned and saw his back view disappearing again. Pat shook her head and complained to Alison. Alison told her not to worry. "He'll emerge in a day or a week, ask me to market it, probably demand I invent a name for it, and forget all about it. But there'll be more money flowing into the coffers."

"He's called it the Reya, and the money's to go to Fitzroy Private School for Anirage. In Melbourne."

Alison made a shrewd guess, "Did you see baby John?"

"Not a baby any more. He's two, talks very well for his age, and never seems to smile. He looks more like his stepfather than he does like Henry."

"Does it worry him that he can't act the father?"

"He says it can't be helped, and it serves him right for having accidental children in the first place."

"Does it worry _you_ that there's John?"

Pat smiled. "It doesn't worry me. I think it's a part of his specialness, that somehow when a woman wants a child, he gives her one, whether she's infertile, or on contraception, or whether he works the spell to vanish semen, or whatever."

Alison laughed. "Well, I guess he can console himself with that thought."

"_He_ doesn't, I do. Henry's thoroughly ashamed that there's been so many."

Louise took him a tray for his lunch, and he said an automatic thank you, but she suspected that she was not even noticed. When she went back to collect the tray, it was untouched. She shook her head and left it there.

Mid-afternoon, Madigan jumped a fence, pushed open the door of the workshop, regarded the boss, and gave a resounding whinny. Bellamy spun around, wand in hand, stepped back, tripped and wound up on the floor. Three dogs, four cats, and a horse looked at him in surprise. He objected, grinning, "Don't laugh at me! You've got a jolly good home here because I do this now and then."

His staff had scarcely seen him since his return, but now they pointed as he galloped the horse out the drive way, three dogs behind him.

"Has anyone had a chance to tell him he's the centre of an unholy row?" asked Michael.

Dot was out having a breath of fresh air. She said, "He hasn't been in to see us, and I'm pretty sure he hasn't read any of his letters."

"They slowing down yet?"

"There's more than ever, most of it furious with him, as if he was the culprit, but quite a few letters asking him to see if he thinks a girlfriend or boyfriend might be too closely related."

Meantime, Bellamy slowed to a canter along the road, but allowed Madigan to gallop again once he was on the moors. He'd ridden so often here, and was profoundly grateful that laws protected it from being developed. He remembered that he had to go see Bryce, but then his mind went straight back to the Reya. It was nearly finished. Maybe by tonight even, but then he'd have to make the plans that should theoretically have been done first. He had to choose some books to send to Melbourne too, though he thought Pat might have said something about that last night at dinner.

As he cantered back into the driveway, he was surprised to see that both Susan and Oliver were on horses, and instantly at the alert.

Oliver greeted him. "Time you at least said hello to everyone else," he suggested.

Bellamy laughed. "Sorry, and I'm nearly finished."

Oliver pointed. "They're all in the App. Zone."

Curious, Bellamy turned Madigan to the apparation zone. Louise, Kitty, Peter, Sidney, Archie, Dot. Michael was coaching. Louise had her wand out, and Archie stood waiting. Louise waved her wand, said the incantation for an anti-disapparation spell, Archie paused a moment, then apparated a few steps to the side. "Sorry, didn't work."

Bellamy slipped off Madigan, vanished the conjured reins attached to the halter, and told him to go back to his paddock. Madigan snorted, then cantered off and joined Naji and Sherese, back in their own paddock, as if they were his mares and he still a stallion.

Michael had taken over the job of tutor, it appeared, and although he waved to the boss, he told Louise to have another go. Archie was still the guinea pig. Bellamy had his head tilted very slightly to the side, feeling the spell. It wasn't quite right, and Archie again apparated to the side without trouble. A third time, and this time, it was done correctly. Bellamy clapped along with the others.

Michael was all business. "Right, you keep practising with Archie, and Kitty has a go. Sidney, can you be the subject?"

Bellamy smiled, pleased with himself. He'd done so well, hiring Michael and Dot. He forgot it was Sunday, and turned his steps back toward the house intending to see Alison and look at letters, but automatically turned into the workshop instead. He didn't hear Pat when she tried to call him in for dinner. She shrugged and left him alone. He'd get hungry eventually, she guessed. Nearly two hours later, he dropped into a seat beside her, and announced, "Finished!" She and Susan were having coffee.

Pat smiled at him. His hair was dreadfully untidy, and there was a dirty mark across his face. His clothes were dirty, too, and he smelled a bit horsy. She said, "Go and clean up, and I'll see if I can get you something to eat."

"Yes, please! I'm terribly hungry. It's ages since lunch." But he went and showered and changed, and then devoured the meal that Louise brought in, and went back for seconds, looking mournful when she seemed inclined to refuse. Kitty and Louise doted on him, and he could ask for whatever he wanted, but every now and then, it pleased them to make him ask a second time.

**x**

"You'd best face the row today," remarked Pat, at breakfast on Monday.

Bellamy nodded. "I'll ride a while first, maybe with Naji, since I went out on Madigan yesterday.

"Did you go riding yesterday?" asked Pat, surprised.

"He poked his head in the workshop and shouted at me. Gave me such a fright, I fell over."

Susan said, "I start at the DMT today."

"I'd forgotten," said her father, in surprise.

Susan said, "Margaret and Peter swear by it, but Michael's very good, and maybe now it's unnecessary. Still, I'd like to do it. Just three months, and Homer'll probably adjust the training schedule a bit. It's only to be able to better defend ourselves, so I don't really need a lot of what the aurors need, and I'm not expected to attain the same physical standards, though it might be fun to try." She paused and said casually, "Marcus is seeing Therese Potter. She's a year or so older than me. Would she be a descendant?"

Bellamy nodded. "Descended from James, who was the son of my first wife, Ginny. Therese has a brother, also called James."

Susan said, "Well, I'll look over the aurors, and see who I might like to go out with for a while."

"There's a nice Weasley boy, but I think Collette was dating him."

"Would Collette be competition?"

Bellamy laughed. "She's small, pretty, and lightning fast, so don't get into a duel over him. There are other Weasleys."

Bellamy only cantered Naji for a short time, not even going off the property. And then he sighed and reported to Alison to be brought up to date on the furore that he seemed to have caused. He was surprised to find Gabby squeezed into her office as well, and Alison said, "Ursula's working with Dot, and we've had to work weekends as well." She looked at him reproachfully. "And you've been home several days, and only now deign to drop in."

Bellamy spoke in a sad voice, "I thought if I didn't finish the Reya quickly, probably someone would kill me and then I'd never get it done."

Alison was unmoved, and only pointed to piles of letters on the table. "The death threats are there, general hate mail there, and pleas for help there."

Bellamy said repentantly, "I should have attended to it earlier," and he picked up a letter at random. "What do I have to read?"

Alison took the letter from him. "Not that one."

Gabby said softly, "They're mostly pretty repetitive," and she gave him the gist. She'd been doing a lot of the summarising. "Anyway, Dieter says that you're not allowed in the Ministry, as McMillan is pretending you don't exist, but you're to organise a time and he'll have a talk."

"I wonder if I dare go to Diagon Alley."

"You haven't handed the Reya to me, yet," said Alison, "So wait until you've got it ready for me to action before you get yourself killed."

Gabby said, "Pat's sent off to Hogwarts for a list of books that would be best to get for Fitzroy School, and she's also collected a lot from your library, mostly children's fiction."

"That was good of her."

"She wanted to help here, but Archie said she was more useful helping patrol."

Bellamy was again surprised, and Alison explained further. "The patrols are doubled, and if you haven't noticed, we've got ponies tethered, ready for use at a moment's notice, like we used to do when there was that enormous reward for your death."

"I just thought Rick's girls must be over."

He was another half hour being brought up to date, including a brief scan of clippings from newspapers. _The pot calling the kettle black!_ he read. He flipped through them and concluded, "It's not really too bad. I'm not going to get killed over this, I reckon."

"Not too bad!" said Alison.

Bellamy smiled at her. "There was one time I used to go out, and people would gather in groups and hiss at me. I was the Monster. And then it got worse, and they were terrified at my very appearance. I took Julie and Adrian and we went to America for a year." He stood up. "I reckon I'll just contact Dieter and Bryce and see what they have to say."

They said he was to go quietly to Isaac's place, straightaway, and they'd both join him there. Isaac was a close friend of Bryce, and it would be much safer, as potential enemies would not be looking for them.

It was short-sighted of them. Isaac was Medj. His wife was Ania, but she'd cancelled her subscription to the wizard newspaper as soon as she saw what was being discussed. Other Anirage had kept quiet about it in his presence, with the result that Isaac hadn't even known there was a row going on. But Bryce was oblivious to tactful considerations, and didn't think twice when he told his friend that Bellamy was very unpopular right now and they'd like to use his place for discretion.

Isaac had agreed, of course, but as he listened to the discussion, he quickly came to an understanding of what it was all about, and was furiously angry, as Bellamy had never seen him. How could anyone do that? Were they all so arrogant that anyone else just didn't matter? Rape! Taking advantage of magic in order to cause hurt to innocent women! He wheeled on Dieter, "And you thought we were unethical to keep Bellamy prisoner when he showed a power we didn't understand. We were _right_ not to trust it. We were _right_ to think a wizard potentially dangerous!"

Bellamy thought that he almost agreed. Maybe they were right. It still appalled him to have discovered the problem to be so enormous. Dieter tried to calm Isaac, and he finally threw himself into an armchair and only glowered at them.

But Bryce was looking at Bellamy, and finally said urgently, "Who is my father, Bellamy. Do you know?"

Bellamy asked, "Do you want to know?"

"My curiosity is killing me, and I suspect you have a good idea."

Isaac looked at his friend. He knew that Bryce was Medj-born, but what an appalling thing to discover, that he was born as a result of rape. Bellamy was looking out the window. "_Who_, Bellamy?" Bryce asked, pressingly.

Bellamy sighed. "I'm pretty sure, Jeremy Swindon."

Bryce said blankly, "He helped me get the position of Ministry Healer."

"He was at the Pluravista. He kept thinking, _forty-five children!_ He had three in Susan's class, and even if he never sired any more, he had forty-five children, and without the inconvenience of a wife."

Bryce said, "He must have used the spells to aid conception. Hardly any men know those spells."

"They're in the textbooks. I suppose they're easy enough to learn."

Isaac asked, "Can those spells overcome ordinary contraception?"

Bryce nodded. "When Ania want a child, they don't need much help from the man. That's how Bellamy was caught a couple of times - the Stonehouse girls are descendants of two young women, who apparently perfectly deliberately, conceived a child by Bellamy."

Isaac looked grimly at Bellamy. "So witches are as unprincipled as wizards!" He stood. "I would like you to leave my house, now."

Bellamy stood also, and said, "I'm sorry, Isaac."

Isaac's eyes went to Bellamy's trousered legs, the scarring on them a legacy of his time imprisoned, with Isaac as his doctor. But he only repeated, "I would like you to leave my house now."

Dieter, Bryce and Isaac left. "My place?" suggested Bellamy.

Dieter nodded, "Isaac's place was obviously a bad mistake."

It was a warm autumn day. The appearance of three wizards in Bellamy's apparation zone was the signal for the rapid approach of Sidney and Victor, both on horses, each with weapons in evidence. Dieter looked at a small shelter close, and Therese and Michael also had their wands out. "I've never seen you so ready for trouble," he said.

"I think Archie's over-reacting, myself, but there's no denying that there's some very angry people about." Several dogs were close, Trey and Shaz sitting well behaved, alert, but Forster galloping around the group, barking.

Bellamy looked around, breathing in the life around him. He smiled and said, "Look!"

Half a dozen assorted young horses were charging around their paddock, squealing and bucking, playing. "I remember those spotted ones," said Dieter.

"They're two-year-olds now."

Forster suddenly abandoned the group and streaked to join the galloping horses, trying to neatly jump between the timbers of the fence as every other dog did, but tripping and somersaulting in a heap instead. He picked himself up, shook himself, and galloped after his special friends, the spotted fillies.

"It's a lovely day. Do you want to sit in the garden?" Bellamy asked, leading the way.

"Jeremy Swindon, forty-five children," said Bryce.

Dieter said, "He resigned from the Wizemgamot and hasn't been seen since. We think he's left the country." In a matter-of-fact tone, he added, "Also McIntyre and three wizards from another department. Even a senior auror. We started counting. We know of forty-three wizards, some with families, who appear to have emigrated. And there must be more we haven't heard of." He glanced at Bellamy. "No-one's waiting around for you to castrate them."

"So what are people saying?" asked Bellamy.

"Furious talk among most wizards, but the women seem mostly to be all in your favour, and furious instead, with all men."

"It's caused a lot of hurt."

Dieter said, "Medj-baiting, they call it. And it's very hard to control as it's so easy just to make the victims forget afterwards. We don't catch many, but the penalties when we do, are severe."

Bellamy said seriously, "It's indicative of a deep sickness amongst us that a respected member of the Wizemgamot should have been a repeat offender."

Bryce was still following his own train of thought, and suddenly laughed. "I've got forty-four brothers and sisters, and I thought I was an only child."

Bellamy asked, "Are you all right?"

Bryce shrugged. "Of course. If I had to have a sire that's not my mother's husband, at least he managed to pass on his brains."

Bellamy smiled. "You didn't take much from him. Swindon's a very _smooth_ man. A tactful man. _He_ never called me mutation."

Dieter turned to Bellamy. This was business. "I don't know how much actual danger you're in, probably not really much more than usual. But McMillan has said that no resources of the Ministry are to be available to you. That means no spell-breaking sessions, and no bodyguards turning up when you appear in public."

Bellamy shrugged. "Unless I'm distracted with work, I'm fairly good at looking after myself in any case. But there's hundreds of people asking me to try and tell them whether they're too closely related to their boyfriend or to their spouse. One couple has had a stillborn child, and want to know whether to try again, or whether it might be because they're brother and sister. Another couple has had two deformed children."

Dieter said abruptly, "Never doubt you did the right thing. There's been too much cowardice for too many years."

"I had no idea it was so widespread."

Dieter had been an auror for a long time, and said, "It's never been widespread while you were here. Only when you've been away for a long time. There could easily be more now, too, dating from nine months after that newspaper article appeared that said you were irreparably destroyed - a vegetable in an institution somewhere."

Bellamy was unmoved at the reference, and only said, "Any from that time wouldn't even be at primary school yet, I guess."

"Other countries, of course - no doubt customs vary, but as far as I know, none of them have the deterrent of someone like you, who could castrate a man right in front of an audience and get away with it."

Bellamy's face was impassive. He hadn't castrated Swindon, but he'd done the next best thing.

Bryce said, "We tried to tell people not to go to medj doctors for DNA testing, and unfortunately, healers have no way of saying whether people are related or not. So it's up to your feel for a person, which would seem very woolly and uncertain to those who don't know you."

"I wonder if I can make a monitor like that," said Bellamy, and stared into the distance, plans stirring in his head. He'd made gadgets for healers before, some of them still in use.

Dieter was talking, Bellamy not listening. Bryce finally nudged Dieter, glanced at Bellamy, and suggested he start again. Dieter said sternly, "Pay attention," and Bellamy apologised. It seemed routine to Bellamy. Dieter just said that he should not appear in public without bodyguards, and reminded him that McMillan had said that no resources of the department were to be available for his protection.

It was nearly lunch time when Bryce and Dieter rose to leave, Dieter with a parting admonition to be very careful.

Alison found Bellamy in her office again, asking to see the letters wanting help. He skimmed through them. She said, "There's a few wanting spell-breaking, as well."

"You'd best tell them to go to Zoe and Najia," said Bellamy. "I'm to stay away from the DMT."

Gabby said indignantly, "They're carrying on as if you raped every single one of those women yourself!"

"At least none of our own people seem to be angry with me."

"Peter told me that Cameron and Rick next door, had a duel over it. That's mostly why Archie's so worried about intruders - they know where you live."

"Either of them hurt?"

"It was minor. Ursula fixed Cameron's ears, but they're still glaring at each other, last I heard."

Alison added, "Oliver's told Steve and Gedda to keep away for a while, and Victor's riding lessons are on hold, except for Dot and Michael who need it."

Bellamy spoke to Pat at lunch. "I can't see all those people here, obviously. I can't use the Ministry, as I would have expected. I need my own rooms in Diagon Alley, I think."

Pat said, "I've been talking to Archie, and reading the hate mail. I think you might not be in as much danger as he thinks."

"Dieter said that. Not much more than usual, he said."

"Well, how about you take Michael and I to watch your back, go to the ice-cream place and have an ice-cream. Then talk to anyone who appears."

Bellamy smiled. "That's simple, but I'm surprised you're willing."

"There's a lot of frightened people. And while I don't want you hurt, I don't agree with Archie. I don't think anyone wants to kill you over this."

"Isaac's furious with all of Wizardkind. That's why I had to bring Bryce and Dieter here. He now says they were right to lock up a wizard when they found one. We _are_ dangerous to ordinary people."

"Understandable that he should think that."

Bellamy agreed. Understandable.

Shortly afterward, with Pat, Peter and Michael, Bellamy strolled to the ice-cream place, ordered an ice-cream for himself, though no others would have one, chose the table where he could sit with his back to the wall, sat and waited. Pat sat with him, but Michael and Peter stayed standing, very much on the alert.

Renny Fortescue smiled. How long had the great wizard been coming here, sitting at that particular table with his back to the wall in case of attacks? It was part of their own family legends, serving ice-creams to Henry Bellamy, even when he'd been just a kid called Harry Potter. He'd whipped five wizards here once, who'd wanted to exchange hostages for him, and then take him away to be tortured to death.

As always, word quickly spread, and a crowd gathered. Peter and Michael both had their wands in their hands.

Cilius Malfoy strolled up as if he owned the world and seated himself. "Stirred up a good old row this time, haven't you?"

Bellamy regarded him coldly. "Did you have something to say?"

Malfoy said, "Just thought you might like to know that if you wind up dead this time, I had nothing to do with it. Personally, I very much disapprove of adding medj blood to good wizard lines."

Bellamy laughed and took another bite of his large ice-cream.

Pat asked, "How much do you know?"

Cilius sneered at the muggle, and didn't answer. Pat thought she might like to shoot him.

Bellamy repeated the question.

Cilius shook his head. "I know a lot, but I disapprove of castrating wizards, as well."

Bellamy said, "Well, you've told me what you wanted to, so you'd best go now. My wife has a temper and she has a gun."

Cilius shot the medj a startled look, but almost instantly, he was smooth again as he rose and strolled off, tall, blonde, and totally in command of himself.

Bellamy said, "His is about the only family left that still claims to be not only pureblood, but unpolluted with my blood, also." He was momentarily tempted to make him trip and fall into some dog dung, but shook himself. That was the sort of bullying he'd fought all his life. People should not pick on others just because they were stronger.

Two young women stood together, and finally approached, hesitantly. Each held a baby. The first said, "My name is Janice Reynolds. I'm a descendant, and I want to show you my baby."

Bellamy looked around, carefully, feeling for danger, but then held out his hands and accepted the baby, talking to the little boy, putting his finger in the tiny palm, so that the baby fingers curled tightly around it. "He's going to be a redhead," he said.

Janice smiled. "They say you like redheads."

Bellamy nodded. "A lot of my descendants are redheads. My first wife was a redhead."

"So's my husband. He's a descendant, too."

Bellamy looked up from the baby he was crooning to, "Who's your husband?"

"Jamie Reynolds. He's grandson to the American Minister for Magic."

"I don't think I know him."

Janice reached for her baby, and said, "This is my friend, Bessamy Malfoy. She wants to show you her baby, too."

Bellamy concealed his surprise as another baby was put in his lap. "She's so angelically fair," he said in a tone of wonder, and he caressed the soft cheek of the baby girl.

"Her name's Claudia," said Bessamy. She smiled at him. "I'm not a descendant, and I wanted to show you my baby anyway."

There was a line forming, and some of them were couples. Two aurors appeared, not wearing uniform, but standing close to the line and looking alert. Bellamy nodded to Robert and Malcolm, who had been noted down by Bryce as sick. McMillan may not have wanted Bellamy looked after, but Bryce and Dieter did.

The next in line was a couple, holding hands. "We just wanted to know..."

"My name's Joan..."

"I'm Barry."

Bellamy nodded to them, smiling, but also extending his mind, feeling. "You are not closely related, as far as I can tell."

"As far as you can tell?"

"I am sure I would know if you were closely related, but there's no guarantees in this world, and what is passed down from parents is never evenly split."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes a child seems to take almost everything from his mother, for instance, and very little from his father. Obviously, the feel of that person is more different from his father than his mother."

Pat was sitting quietly beside him, keeping her hand close to her gun, and watching the crowd. But the aurors were keeping people not too close, out of earshot, and Bellamy had made some crio-magic that kept people from apparating close enough to them to take them by surprise. Still, it was risky.

Another mother with a baby. "My name's Pauline Reddick, my baby's name is Rachel."

Bellamy held out his arms, and the baby was placed in them. He said softly, tenderly, "Rachel." The baby's face was small, wizened, and the eyes were not alert. Bellamy caressed her cheek and touched the pale, wispy hair.

"I am Medj-born," said the woman, slowly, "And so is my husband. Could that be why?"

"Who is your husband?"

"David Nuttall."

Bellamy shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know your husband. If I could see him, I could tell."

The young woman looked down, and whispered. "If he is, it's incest."

"Pauline," said Bellamy compellingly, and Pauline looked up. "There's nothing wrong with incest in itself. It can lead to unhealthy babies – that's the reason why it's such a taboo. If he is too closely related, you should have no more children, but there is no reason for you to stop loving each other."

Pauline's eyes glistened with tears, and she whispered, "Thank you," and hurried away.

"You're doing a good thing here," said Pat, dispassionately.

Michael was remembering talk of an old, old scandal, Bellamy with his daughter Beth. But there was no evidence, and the one who'd mentioned it had been howled down.

A man with donkey ears approached. Bellamy shook his head. "I am only allowed to work cures if there's a DMT Observer and a healer present. You'll have to go to the Kaseys, who work in Italy."

The man walked dejectedly away, but three hours later, his ears quite suddenly became normal. He thought he'd best not broadcast that the great wizard didn't always do what the Ministry told him. He could write a thank you note, though.

More couples, interspersed with a few mothers just wanting to show off their babies. An older woman, accompanied by a young man. She shot a glance at her son, and said, "I want to know if my memory has been changed."

Bellamy greeted her, and spoke to the son, "Stephen, isn't it? Would you wait back a little?"

"I want to know too." He spoke fiercely.

Bellamy gave him a cool look, and said, "You will know only if your mother chooses to tell you. Wait back a bit."

Stephen hesitated, then wheeled and walked back a bit.

Bellamy spoke to the woman, "You don't have to know just because your son says you do. Some things, it's easier not to remember."

"He said you can feel if my memory has been changed. Has it?"

Bellamy nodded.

"Undo it?"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

The courageous woman nodded. Bellamy's wand moved slightly, and the woman thought, and then smiled. "It wasn't so bad. It wasn't rape, and maybe it was just that he wanted me to forget that he made a spell on me."

"Probably a spell to aid conception, in that case."

"I was supposed not to be able to have children, and Stephen has been a joy to me." She smiled, "Even though he's being rude and obnoxious right now."

Bellamy smiled with relief. There were happy endings, even sometimes happy endings resulting from a crime.

The line was beginning to dwindle. Many just stood around watching the great wizard talking to people. A lot of them were eating ice-creams. Adult or not, the great wizard enjoyed ice-creams. Maybe it wasn't really such a childish treat. There were some muttering groups of wizards, not too close. There were some glares, but no overt action.

A tray of sandwiches was sent to the group, but the bearer was turned away by one of the aurors. "Bellamy is grateful for the consideration, but he never eats or drinks in public in case of poison." But those sandwiches would only have given nasty tummy aches.

At the DMT, Homer was involved in teaching two trainee aurors, plus Susan Bellamy, the daughter of the great wizard. It would be almost solid theory for the first couple of weeks. What aurors could do when arresting a person, what a normal citizen was allowed to do. What constituted a crime. What was punishable only with a fine. What was sufficiently serious to warrant instant arrest and incarceration, even before the trial.

Thomas Randolf and Ricky Ponting were the trainee aurors. Randolf, as Susan knew, was Medj-born. His girlfriend since third year, was Veronica Pursleeves, also Medj-born. Susan knew them all well. They were in the same year, and, except for Veronica, even in the same school house. But Tom made no reference to any personal worries he might have.

At morning tea break and at lunch, Susan found she was a recipient of a great deal of curiosity. Aurors spoke to her, some very senior. Some told how they'd been rescued by the great wizard, others told of being relieved of spells. "I was a pumpkin-head," said one. "Do you know what that is?"

"Dad says it's the most vile spell, worse than any."

"He's the only one can rescue a pumpkin-head, the only one that has ever been able to do so. And it's probably because of him that we never see it any more. He does things sometimes that he doesn't tell we mere aurors about."

Susan smiled. That'd be her Dad.

In the tea-room was a portrait of her father. In the portrait, Bellamy's eyes looked into the distance. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and there was a feeling of a great pain and loneliness. Homer told her, "He went away for many years. It's like he became lost, because too many people died around him, and he stayed just the same."

"I've never seen him look like that." Susan had never known great pain, and had never been lonely. It didn't strike the chord within her that it did with older people.

At afternoon tea break, Dieter came in and told a couple of aurors to report to Bryce. Without comment, they rinsed out their coffee mugs and left to report to Bryce. Adam Weasley lounged close, and said, "Word has it that Bellamy's in Diagon Alley, eating non-stop ice-creams, and has a line of people a mile long queuing up to see him."

Bellamy finished his second ice-cream, and saw one last couple. Hostile mutterings from a group of wizards were getting louder.

Estelle said, "We never chose to have children, but we'd just like to know."

Bellamy gave them their answer, "You should not have children together."

The pair glanced at each other and thanked him. Pat checked whether they'd written and asked for help, and then struck a name off her list. Her husband had seen a lot of people.

He rose and stretched. Now, it seemed there were four aurors keeping a watch, none in uniform. Michael was sitting close, but still very alert. He wasn't up to standing for hours at a time. Bellamy put his head slightly to the side. There was a real enemy in that crowd, maybe more than one.

"We'll disapparate from here," he said. "Not go to the App. Zone." It was only a courtesy apparation zone in Diagon Alley, because it was manners not to startle people by apparating just anywhere. In the DMT building, or Bellamy's place, crio-magic made it impossible to apparate in any other area - a safety precaution.

At Hogwarts, gentle Mary Bellamy was sternly rebuked and then put on detention. The boy who'd first criticised her father, and then tried to put an unpleasant spell on her when she defended him, was taken off to hospital. "You should have known," Madam Preston told him, waving her wand and reducing his sabre fangs to normal teeth. "Any child of the great wizard is going to be able to fight!"

Mary was a touch proud of herself. She'd never been put on detention before, and to be put on detention the first day of school was something exceptional. Professor Partridge's punishments were always tedious, but not particularly unpleasant.

In the Gryffindor common room, Ross, Ryan and Luke Bourne stood side by side, fists raised. No-one tried to duel with any of that trio. They were known to be quick and clever. A fist fight was safer, but after some name calling, a prefect intervened and they were left to do their homework, to their regret. There was fire in the characters of these boys, and their boss should not be insulted. Not that others knew their parents worked for the great wizard. That was supposed to be secret.

"It was beginning to be a bit hairy towards the end," remarked Bellamy to the others, now back safe at home. "I could feel some real enemies in that crowd. I won't do it that way again."

Michael questioned him closely, rather taken aback that he hadn't bothered even firmly identifying those who waited, hoping for a chance to kill. But he said there was an endless supply of people trying to kill him, and he really couldn't be bothered. Michael exchanged glances with Peter and shook his head.

They had a spa then, Pat and Bellamy both weary, Pat from the tension, Bellamy more from the weariness of trying to solve too many problems. He was apt to feel responsible, as if it was up to him to solve the problems of the world.

Afterwards, Pat went off to the office to compare her list to the letters requesting help. A lot could be put aside, now attended to. Bellamy went to the gymnasium, and noticed Michael working at a new machine, specifically exercising his feet. As for himself, he started working at the punching bag, and as he worked, his sadness disappeared to be replaced with a growing anger. His attack on the punching bag became more and more vicious, until the big bag fell from the ceiling, and he was left, panting and sweating and with bruised fists. He never had used boxing gloves. Michael said nothing, pretending to be absorbed in his own exercise routine.

Susan was full of talk at dinner, what she'd learned, the people there, "That Adam Weasley, he really is rather dreamy, and I saw Collette sitting close to someone else entirely, so he might be free..." She told Pat about the portrait in the waiting room.

Pat nodded, "I've seen it," and added, "Did you see another by Clare, in a corridor near the Transport Bay?" Susan shook her head. "That's your father, too, though it's very blurry, and he's not easily identifiable."

"I'll look for it tomorrow." She shot a look at her father, looking rather abstracted. "They said you were in Diagon Alley, eating non-stop ice-creams."

Bellamy laughed and protested, "I only had two."

"The aurors are furious with McMillan - he won't let them protect you."

"None of them angry with me?"

"None that I heard of, except there was a whisper that a senior auror left because of the scandal."

"Who was it, did you hear?"

Susan thought. "Drew Biggins?"

Bellamy nodded. "I remember - big, burly type. I never had much to do with him."

Pat said, "So, how are you going to proceed now?"

"In the daytimes, I'm going to train Candice, for Susan, if she wants her. Then Helena wants two of their retired brood mares trained for Riding for Disabled use. I'll finish off the plans for the Reya, and then I'm starting work on something else, a sensor device that will tell people if they're too closely related to have children. It seems the healers have nothing like that, and no-one wants medj doctors to discover that there's a different subspecies of humans living among them, so DNA testing can't be used."

"And?"

"I'll visit a few homes every evening, taking only Michael, and being very careful."

"You're just going to work through them, one by one."

"That's the idea."

Pat cautioned, "Some could be traps."

"I won't go to the apparation coordinates supplied, but use an App. Map to find a place nearby, and walk. I won't give them any notice, of course, and I'll look at minds. Blow ethics! No point walking into an ambush."

Pat smiled. She didn't think her husband capable of ignoring ethics. It was too ingrained a part of him. But it certainly seemed he was planning to put aside a few scruples, and she thoroughly approved.

Susan approved too. "Can I really have Candice?"

"If you want her. She's a lovely mare."

Over the next three weeks, Bellamy did as planned. He worked methodically at his sensing device, but not with the total absorption he'd devoted to the Reya. He described what he had in mind to Alison, and casually stated that it was obviously the job of the secretary to come up with a name. She sighed. It seemed to her that if he could invent the thing, it shouldn't be so hard to invent a name. Young Jason and Robin seemed to be full of nonsense words, and she started to listen more closely.

Archie began to relax as things continued peaceful, and the patrols were reduced to normal. Paul said he knew someone, Bellamy met them, approved, and Trevor and Wally Pickering were added to the payroll, distant cousins of Paul's. They were of average height, both wore glasses, and seemed very efficient. They each had families who didn't want to move out of London, so they came in only for their rostered hours.

By the first week in October, Bellamy's staff were ducking out of sight whenever they saw him. His new sensor needed endless testing, it seemed, and each test required a spot of blood. Trevor and Wally should not have children together, he announced, as they were too closely related. The brothers laughed. They were then compared to Paul and Marcus, who were also compared to each other.

Therese and Katrina were compared, and the monitor showed a bright red warning. Identical twin sisters, it seemed, should definitely not have a

child together.

He continued checking for reliability, validity, and consistency.

"I'm full of pinpricks," wailed Oliver to Victor.

Victor laughed and said. "At least he doesn't seem interested in me. I'm not related to anyone here."

Oliver asked, wanting to know, "Why do you never see your family?" Victor, like Oliver, was Cam-Medj.

Victor glanced at Oliver, who seemed a little like his own son. "I was a disgrace because I had no magic, they were ashamed of me, and I left home at sixteen and never went back."

"I've been lucky, haven't I?"

Victor nodded. "The world of Anirage has its flaws. The way they treat people like us, even more than the way they treat Medj, is a disgrace."

The row died down, replaced by a scandal involving Blake McMillan's new secretary, now with an unpleasant drooling condition. McMillan's wife was heard to be travelling abroad. Bellamy was invited to return to his spell-breaking work.

"Tell them in six weeks or so. I'm busy right now," he said to Alison, "And can I have just a tiny spot of blood?"

"You're not attacking Jason," she warned, as she held out a finger. He was working on people who were supposed to be quite unrelated now, but kept coming up with indications that they were not unrelated at all. He was beginning to think that everyone in wizardry was related to everyone else. Only Pat showed no indications of being related to anyone aside from Susan.

He compared Susan to Sidney Bourne, and went back and did it three more times, until Susan said that if she saw him coming one more time, she'd turn him into a frog. So he compared Sidney to himself. "It gives results slightly different from my own feel for a person," he told Sidney. "It's saying you're a lot closer to me than I would have thought, and that you should not marry Susan."

"Well, I'd have something to say about that in any case," said Kitty.

Bellamy scarcely noticed her, still frowning.

Sidney said, "I do have three separate lines of ancestry going back to you. That's possibly why."

"Do you? I didn't know." He smiled, "Well, that clears that up," and he wandered off, again abstracted.

Kitty laughed. "Do you think he'll come back to earth in time for the Olympics next week?"

The volume of mail was now reduced to levels not much above normal, and Dot and Alison no longer needed extra help. There was still a trickle of letters coming in, asking him to see couples, now a lot in America. He wrote a new form letter for Alison to answer these, saying that there were recent developments in healing, and they might soon be able to just go to their own healer. Meantime, if they had doubts, they should just wait a little.

"That close?" Alison asked.

"Pretty close. What are we going to call it?"

Jason was looking at a book on the floor, and pointed to a picture, "Dolfus."

"Dolfus," Alison said.

Bellamy grinned. "You are so _good_ at coming up with names."

Two days later, he handed over the device, complete with plans, and Alison started organising manufacture.

***chapter end***


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes for the convenience of readers:__ Bellamy's employees include: Archie & Ursula Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, their son, Oliver, Sidney Bourne, Kitty, his wife, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. Louise, cook, Alison and Dot, secretaries, Victor, Horse manager, Michael, Therese & Katrina, Trevor and Wally Pickering,_ _security guards. __Also resident:__ Clare Dearborn, artist. __Neighbours__: Paul & Helena Pickering, their son, Marcus. Other characters mentioned below: Margaret Lockwood, nee Barnes, Edward, her husband. Cameron & Rick, employees of Paul Pickering. _

_Chapter 7: _

Neither Alison nor Dot, with their small children, were going to the Olympics. Clare was too old to travel, and Archie and Ursula didn't want to, they said, but that might have been because Archie was still worried about potential attacks. Michael, Trevor and Wally would be available still as security guards. The place was not unprotected. And there were still those enchantments that kept it hidden. Unless coordinates were supplied by Bellamy, or one of his close associates, they would be forgotten. Written down directions vanished. The sign at the gateway held a charm that told people that it was definitely _not_ the home of Henry Bellamy. And anyway, it was called _'Emohruo'_, and Bellamy said that no-one could possibly expect him to live at a place called something so corny.

Sidney and Kitty were going, though their boys, of course, were still at school. Peter, Gabby and Oliver. Louise. Bellamy and Pat, but Susan was deeply involved in her special auror training, and couldn't go. Luckily, no-one had mentioned to McMillan that she was getting that free training. Paul, Helena, and Marcus Pickering, and Cameron and his wife, Linda. Victor. Margaret and Edward Lockwood, as well, but Edward's father, Norm, was feeling his age, and refused the invitation for himself and Pam to join them. And anyway, the duchess would probably not be impressed to be associating with what she termed 'servants.'

Three days after, Archie walked his horse around the borders of the property, wondering why it should seem so empty when there were six adults and a child still home, plus three others coming in most days. Shaz and Trey followed him, in addition to his own dog. The pretty mare, Candice, had been handed over to Susan, but she seemed to have little time to ride her. They were deep in autumn now, and the deciduous trees were vivid in their colour. He smiled to himself when he thought of one of Clare's recent paintings. Unusual, the aspect looking straight up into the boughs of a tree, a flash of red, and one foot visible. 'It's the boss in his favourite tree,' she said. She seldom painted outside any more, saying it was always too cold. Her paintings were smaller than they used to be, each one taking longer to complete. There had recently been a major retrospective exhibition of her paintings in London, but she'd refused to help, and didn't even go. 'Too old to be bothered with such nonsense.' Clare was ninety.

At that moment, Clare was talking to Ursula. "I've been reading that book - Comparative Physiology, Medj and wizard," she said. "It says that Anirage, when they're old and have had enough, that they're good at just dying, peacefully, in their sleep. But hardly any medj can do that."

Ursula nodded. She'd been expecting this, and said, "Some wizards need help, usually the less powerful ones. There's a very special potion. It's not a poison, and won't even hurt a healthy person or anyone who's not ready to die." She smiled. "When nurses train, they tell us to have a taste. It's the only potion I've ever known that tastes good."

Clare nodded. "In a few days, probably, once the weather turns. I'm not living through another winter."

"You're not waiting to say goodbye to the others?"

"No," said Clare decisively. "The boss gets too upset when people die. And I don't want him telling me just to go someplace warmer. I've had a good life, and now I want to see if Caradoc's waiting for me."

"Bellamy says dead's dead."

Clare grunted, "He says that, and every time he's sick, he sees his dead wives and sometimes dead friends, and he talks to them."

Ursula said calmly, "We'll all miss you, but you're the only one to decide."

"You'll get me the potion then?"

Ursula nodded. "I'll get you the potion."

Clare smiled. "Wizardry has definite advantages. You tell the boss. At the moment, he seems to think wizardry's made up of unprincipled bullies."

"He takes things too hard, sometimes, though he's a lot better than he used to be."

Bellamy had put unprincipled bullies right out of his head for the time being, and he and Pat were enjoying the spectacle of superb horses leaping enormous and surprisingly attractive fences. Paul pointed to an Italian rider. "I'm sure I know that horse. The name's different, but those markings!"

Bellamy and Marcus both studied the skewbald. Bellamy had an advantage, with his ability to see what others saw, and there were people closer than they were, admiring the horse. "We called her Freya," he said. "But we didn't need any more mares at the time, and she was sold."

Paul nodded. "I think you're right. About six years ago."

The mare's ears were pricked, and she trotted on the spot, waiting to be allowed to run. Bellamy smiled. "Looks to be a good partnership."

They were in a medj area, at a medj event. But it was, after all, the Olympics, and wizards went to the Olympics, too. Bellamy scanned around him frequently, opening his mind to potential threats. The minds around him were mostly filled only with the thoughts of watching the event, sometimes with the minutiae of life - _I'll need to go to the toilet soon_. _Might be time to start organising lunch._ _I __wish__ that man would __stop sniffling__!_

A tense mind stood out, and when Bellamy noticed one behind him, he spun around defensively. He was not the target. The man just walked on, and Bellamy watched after him, frowning. He rose, murmuring an excuse to Pat, and started following. It was a small device the man carried, and would probably do little but hurt whoever happened to be close. But Bellamy put a suggestion in the mind of a security guard, who focused on the tense man, and was very careful as he approached. A second security guard suddenly thought he'd best see how Alex was going, and was in the exact position to make an intercept as the amateur terrorist turned from the sudden challenge. A brief scuffle, and the man was handcuffed. Bellamy shuddered. He hated the thought of handcuffs.

He went back to where Oliver was standing, looking back at him alertly. Bellamy said, "It's one of the British team up next."

Oliver regarded him suspiciously. "I thought you were about to miss it."

"It's Tim Blake. Paul says he's had three of our horses now."

Oliver looked back at where the boss had been, and wondered what he'd been up to.

Oliver and Pat almost always carried handguns, even across borders. With the aid of crio-magic, they were never noticed, even when they went through metal detectors. But the security here was extreme, and it was decided it should not be risked this time. No-one wanted problems with medj police, but they felt quite naked, unarmed.

A few days later, the cross country events were over, and Bellamy, Oliver, and a few others were watching the dressage, although Pat, Peter and Gabby had gone to see the gymnastics instead. Bellamy agreed with Oliver and Victor that it was beautiful, and the control of the horses exquisite, and thought how slow it was compared to the cross country. He started wondering about his Dolfus. What about when the samples of blood were old? Would it still work? He'd have to do some more testing, though if it was not seen that both participants were willing, he supposed it could threaten privacy. Would it work on horses? It was a constant concern with their small stud to avoid inbreeding. It was easier for Paul with his Andalusians. When he needed, he could buy a stallion from another stud, and sell or trade one of their own. But the Line of Sheba wasn't an established breed, just a family of horses, tall, strong horses, with brains and agility.

"Henry?" said a voice. Bellamy scarcely had a moment to remember where he was when he was pulled to his feet by a large, middle-aged man, who pulled him close and hugged him very warmly, repeatedly.

He was finally set to his feet, and smiled, "Hello, Mario." Pat was the only one who knew who the Italian was, and Bellamy was grateful that she'd chosen to go to the gymnastics. Mario had been very important to him once, and he retreated further from the crowd watching the dressage, and sat down next to Mario instead, asking about old friends.

After a while, Mario was quiet, just sitting looking at him. "I never knew you, did I?"

Bellamy said, "I may have appeared different then, but you did know me. And you'll never know just how much you did for me."

Mario smiled, but hesitantly. "It was good?"

Bellamy said definitely, "My friendship with you was good. With the others, too. It was good."

"I'm married now, and no longer work on ships. We keep in contact, all of us, but, of course, it's different now. Angelo and Nino are also married. Not the twins though, and they and Bruno are still on the _Costa Rivera_." Quite suddenly, Mario said, "You _are_ a little bit magic, aren't you?"

Bellamy nodded, "A little bit magic."

"I told Angelo. He wouldn't believe me, but I knew."

Bellamy glanced around. No danger threatened, and he turned his attention back to his old friend, who was medj.

They talked a long time then, in Mario's language, Italian. Sidney watched, not far away, though the boss would have told him it was unnecessary. He still scanned around every now and then, though he had to admit to himself that Mario had taken him by surprise. He hadn't been himself in the days that he knew Mario, and although he'd remembered a lot of what had happened in 'the lost years,' or 'the clouded years,' Mario told him how he'd first found him, needing to be taken off the ship, the _Marchesa_, after a fight with three quarters of the crew.

Mario squeezed him again, to the surprise of Sidney. But the man was Italian, and Italians did touch more.

Clare died that night, peacefully, in her sleep. The morning dawned bitterly cold. She'd timed it perfectly. There was a death certificate needed, to keep medj records straight, but Anirage were accustomed to that, and Ursula just went to the healer she always used, Healer Guthrie, who would arrange it. Clare was buried next to her husband in the small cemetery on Bellamy's property, where she'd lived nearly all her long life. Gabby was named to look after the simple will. Old Clare had no blood family, but had been surrounded by family. She had few possessions, but left a treasure trove of paintings. Only Gabby knew that for many years, the ones she deemed her best works had been put aside, never sold. Ursula cleaned the house one last time, vanished disposable food, picked up a tabby cat, and told her that from now on, she should live in the kitchen.

Clare was gone, and the night after her funeral, Bellamy woke from a deep sleep, and knew that she was gone. He lay awake a while, thinking about her. She'd always been odd, always different. She'd been happy with Caradoc, who had been a very unusual man. He saw them as he went back to sleep, and they were together, not looking young, not looking old, but there. He smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to his wife. Death was not a tragedy, not when it came like this, a peaceful end to a contented life.

The message came to Gabby, who'd looked after Clare so well for so long, as much as was needed or wanted. The others were told, and were saddened. It seemed that Clare had always been there, working at her easel, coming and going, slower and slower in the last couple of years, being as rude as she chose to anyone she chose. She was a part of home. But people, like the animals, were born, flourished for a time, then declined and finally died. Death is a part of life.

There was a sadness, and Margaret and Edward put off their announcement until the following morning. But then Edward beamed, put his arm possessively about his wife, and announced that the baby was due around the end of June. They hadn't seen much of Edward and Margaret, as they had their own medj friends. Margaret admitted once that she missed her old life, but that she loved Edward very much. "A pity he's the son of a duke," she said. "It would have been easier otherwise, for him just to become a part of wizardry, rather than me take on his life, even his name."

Four Line of Sheba horses competed in the Olympics that year, possibly others they didn't identify. None of them were awarded medals. But only the best horses competed at that level, and each one of them felt a sense of prideful ownership. Paul had chosen the matings, watched over the foals, and sometimes helped break in the young horses, though most were sold as unbroken three-year-olds. He loved to see his horses performing to their full potential.

Oliver watched every dressage event there was, and made plans to increase the frequency of his lessons. There was a lot to learn. Maybe Bethanie could board with his teacher, and then he could practice on his own horse. Oliver had missed two weeks of school. He didn't mind in the slightest.

There was time to talk, especially in the last few days, after the Closing Ceremony. Paul and Oliver went home on the first flight available, but there was no hurry for anyone else, and they stayed in Madrid as the city emptied.

Cameron caught Bellamy alone one night, after he slipped out of bed after a nightmare. He had walked, alone in the big city, which would have appalled his bodyguards, and was now sitting in the all night bar having a drink. Cameron had been wanting to talk to him, but there were always people around.

Bellamy looked up and smiled, pleased. Cameron was small, and sometimes Bellamy liked people just because they were small. He was so often surrounded by aurors, most of whom were big men, Kupec very big. The Barnes were tall as well, and even his own wife topped him by four inches. Bellamy was of average height, five feet, nine inches, but was in the habit of thinking himself small.

The talk ranged wide for a while, and Bellamy was beginning to think of bed. But Cameron had to have a chance to say what he wanted to say.

He started after a short silence. "You know I had a fight with Rick."

"I heard."

"I had a friend who used to tell me about it. He was married very early, and I can't imagine him defying his wife long enough to really do anything like that. I think he was pretending to himself, that he was somehow a big man. He used to tell me yarns about it, but there were often inconsistencies, and I never believed him."

Bellamy was listening, not judging. "There was a group sometimes, who'd talk. They'd compare stories, you know, like fantasising. How much was true, I don't know. I think, not much. None of them were skilled or powerful wizards, and I doubt if any of them could perform the Spell of Compulsion, yet most claimed to have used it." Cameron stared away, ashamed. "I was tempted to claim a few stories myself, just to be in the group. I never quite did, but I never said it was a stinking and rotten crime, either."

"I heard your mother was Medj-born."

"I never related the stupid boasting to what might have happened to my grandmother. Many of us are half-bloods. And I only regretted not being able to claim pure blood."

Bellamy sighed. "We all have our weaknesses, and it's one of our strongest needs, to feel accepted by the group."

Cameron said, "Well, my friend's still in England, and as far as I know, none of those others have left the country, so they're not worried that you'll somehow discern their guilt, and punish. Seems to me that's evidence that there was a lot of fantasy, and maybe less crime than you think."

"I hope so," said Bellamy fervently. "It made me feel tainted, just to be a wizard."

Cameron said, "I'm ashamed that I never said anything against the others, but I don't feel shamed to be a wizard. After all, medj men rape, too, and probably usually with a lot more violence than those using Compulsion."

"Then maybe we should be ashamed simply to be men?"

Cameron said briskly, "Don't be silly. Another beer?"

The conversation drifted back to horses, that chestnut owned by a Canadian. Was it that colt out of Dark Chocolate? And then the Verostic finals at Mortdale. Was Bellamy going, or did he think it too dangerous?

Pat stirred when Bellamy quietly slipped back into bed, and reached for him.

Victor felt no need to catch Bellamy on his own when he spoke about Helena's work with Riding for the Disabled. "They have ten of the old Andalusian mares, plus a few of our ponies, though most of the ponies are their own. I like to help, though Archie's loaded us up so much with extra patrols that I haven't been able to just lately."

Oliver said, with a glance at Victor, "Helena's sister helps each time. She's widowed."

Bellamy glanced at Victor also, surprised. Was the confirmed bachelor thinking of marrying? Victor was a solid man, who was beginning to show his age. His beard had been very black and very bushy, but there were grey streaks in it now. His expression showed no change, and he only said, "Carol's a very pleasant woman, a lot like Helena. She knows that Paul's a wizard, and has been as discreet about it as Helena herself."

Bellamy's employees had a lot of freedom to do what they wanted when they wanted. Archie knew that Bellamy valued Victor's giving riding lessons and helping Helena as much as his official duties. The work was always done, and his staff worked together easily, and exchanged duties when needed. Magic helped, of course. Waving a wand and muttering a spell was less demanding than using a plough or heaving around bales of hay.

The last day, and Bellamy went around the rooms offering to send luggage home. When others tried that spell, they were likely to lose their luggage. He stayed with Pat and the others, sat patiently in an aeroplane, and only apparated from London Airport. Victor could have been a passenger as someone apparated with him, but preferred to accept a lift with Margaret and Edward, who were being met. Oliver was happy to be taken as a passenger and Pat was perfectly accustomed to being her husband's passenger.

Not only Madigan and Naji jumped a fence to canter across and greet the travellers this times, but Sherese worked the catch of the gate, and staid Bess trotted over, biting Madigan to tell him to move his rump as she wanted to talk to the boss. Bellamy caressed her sides. As far as they knew, it would be her first foal. But little Bess was always a touch rotund, and looked no different.

As always, dogs romped around, Shaz, Trey and Forster, but only Forster had the poor manners to jump up on the boss.

**x**

Normal life resumed. Each morning, Bellamy rode out, often onto the moors, sometimes taking other routes. The weather was turning colder, but he never seemed to feel it. Nearly always, there was someone with him, often Michael these days, who thought that he should never be alone in case he was attacked. Even a very powerful wizard with telepathy could be caught by surprise. Bellamy had the scars to prove it, not all of them physical.

Trevor and Wally Pickering joined the riding classes. There was a shortage of horses with so many riding, but the patrols were quiet and easy, and horses were shared. Not Naji and Madigan, though. Bellamy always encouraged his horses to buck and play with him, and it was hard for them to understand that others might not appreciate that. Old Biddy was retired, and so was the palomino pony that Dot had used to begin with.

Alison assured the boss that the hate mail had dropped off to the usual trickle, and there had been no death threats for weeks. And she handed back the prototype of the Dolfus, and said that six of the manufactured devices had been put in the workshop as he'd requested.

"I'll test them before we advertise," he said.

"Not _more_ pinpricks!" groaned Alison.

Bellamy reassured, "Just a few to check they've not made them wrong."

"Spell-breaking?"

"Mid-November, you can tell them."

Alison nodded, and told him later, Friday, fifteenth November, no changes to routine. Bellamy asked, grinning, "How's his secretary?"

"Najia Kasey fixed her. But somehow or other, she's been transferred to a different department. McMillan's wife's back, and I hear McMillan's looking very sour these days."

Bellamy laughed. The scandal had taken people's mind off the other much more serious scandal.

Susan could only ride her new horse at weekends, and didn't even seem to have noticed their absence. But Victor had been riding her fairly regularly, and she was becoming a well mannered mare, not young, but not old, either. Susan was still doing the auror training, and full of talk about it. But then she started spending nights in London. "Adam Weasley," she said to her father. "You were dead right. He's a very nice young man."

Gabby followed Clare's instructions, both the ones written down, and the ones she remembered. Her home was emptied, and painting equipment packed up and put in the storeroom. No-one else was interested in painting, but someone might be, one day. Her studio and showroom were redecorated, conjured furniture and shelving replaced by permanent fixtures, and paintings sorted.

Once Gabby started hanging pictures, no-one else was allowed inside. "You've never seen these pictures, and these are to be permanently housed here. There's others to be given to people, too. But these ones first." And she spent most of her days carrying large pictures from Clare's home to what was now an Art Gallery, specifically for the best pictures of a lifetime's work. She'd helped Clare with many an exhibition, and knew how to go about it.

On Thursday, fourteenth November, Gabby was among a large number of employees trying to learn memory change under the tuition of Michael. "Only DMT officials are allowed to use it under normal circumstances, and other use always has to be justified." They were practising on sheep, who had to forget that a trough held delicious treats. But the sheep were apt to shake their heads and trot straight to the trough anyway.

Once the lesson was over, Gabby made her announcement. Art Gallery opening, Saturday afternoon, three o'clock. Also that there was a bequest of a painting for each employee, and each child of an employee, "But not Trevor and Wally's children, as Clare said she didn't know them." Also Paul, Helena and Marcus, and Pat, Bellamy, and the girls. Also Margaret Barnes, now Lockwood. "But she was very specific, and the choices have to be made in order, youngest to oldest, and therefore we have to wait until the kids come home from school for Christmas."

The announcement was posted on the board in the staff dining room, and Gabby consulted with Kitty and Louise. It was to be party.

Friday, spell-breaking, Bellamy apparated into the atrium of the DMT building as usual, and as usual, Kupec waited for him. Jilla was marshalling a contingent of Japanese. There had to be some powerful wizards in Japan, as quite a lot of the Japanese victims needed extra work. Not Khatabis, though sometimes, Bellamy thought he felt a slight hint of the feeling of that family. These ones preferred to come direct to Bellamy, rather than run the risk of being failed by another spell-breaker.

Even before he started, he presented Bryce with a Dolfus and explained how it worked. Bryce sat the gleaming copper device on his desk.

"Non-tarnishing copper, I suppose?"

Bellamy nodded.

Bryce was eager to test it, but Bellamy cautioned, "You've got to be careful. You can get unexpected and embarrassing results. Best to use it very discreetly and only when necessary." Bryce was immediately wildly curious, and wanted to test it on everyone in sight. Maybe he could track down all his forty-four brothers and sisters. Bellamy added, "There's one for Joyce, too."

"Invitation," Bellamy said, handing it over. "And I'm asking Isaac, as well."

Bryce shook his head. "Isaac says Anirage is made up of barbarians, Casey said he was probably right, and now they're living as medj in America." Unusually for Bryce, he looked embarrassed. "There's something else. He had that book published and distributed, and he left a note saying that if you turned me into a frog because of it, it was just too bad."

"The book?"

Bryce looked at the ceiling. "_An Unprecedented Recovery_, we called it."

Bellamy shook his head. Was he never to have any privacy? Not much he could do about it, and he only gave an invitation to Kupec.

One thing about having large contingents from a country was that they were all there at the same time and waiting for him. He raced through the early ones, grabbed a biscuit from the morning tea trolley, and walked off down the corridor, not noticing that Kupec was not with him. Even within the Ministry, he was always supposed to be accompanied, as Dieter severely reminded him when he found him in the tea room.

"Sorry, I forgot." And when Kupec put his head in a moment later, looking harassed, again he said, "Sorry, I forgot."

Susan, in the corner with a group of young aurors and trainees, giggled. Bellamy told Dieter about the Dolfus, "So now I won't need to hold court at the ice-cream place," and handed over the invitation to the Art Gallery Opening.

Susan looked at him consideringly, and then left her group. "Dad?" She pulled him down, and whispered.

Bellamy hesitated, and then nodded. She could invite Adam if she wanted. The secrecy of his home was well guarded, but Adam, he thought, was trustworthy, and he found it hard to deny anything to his daughters. "No-one else," he warned.

Susan nodded. No-one else. Hadn't her mother told her again and again that their home had to be hidden? Hidden from the DMT, too, although Bellamy was lax about that these days. But the DMT had been his enemy in the past and it could happen again.

A messenger appeared and spoke very quietly to Dieter, who nodded. McMillan had heard that Bellamy was wandering where he was not authorised to go. It had to be stopped. Bellamy said, "Peter, isn't it? Didn't I meet you at the Pluravista." Peter smiled worshipfully, and agreed. Kupec tapped Bellamy on the shoulder, and suggested they'd best get back or they'd be late.

McMillan, later that day, watched Bellamy from the Observation Room. Bellamy looked at him, meeting his eyes through the glass that was supposed to be almost opaque from his side. Then shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his patient. McMillan might have liked to attack him, but had neither the ability nor the support. He ignored the Dachier, whom the aurors were sworn to obey.

McMillan fled the area when Bellamy raised the strong magic in order to cure a cripple on a trolley, afflicted with intermingled spells. McMillan thought even more bitterly about monsters, his resentment at losing his girlfriend also put at Bellamy's feet, though he'd had nothing to do with it. He might have had to yield to pressure and allow the spell-breaking to resume, but if he had his way, the Freak would be exiled, as some of his own friends had been so recently, Swindon, Koster and Bright.

A few days later, Bellamy was gently cantering the perimeter track, riding Naji. Forster followed them, gambolling from side to side of the track.

Victor was strolling the Old Horses' Paddocks, checking on the welfare of the coddled horses. He went to a white mare, whose ribs stood out, and stroked her gently. She complained to him, and he murmured to her and pulled a rope from his pocket. She followed him to another paddock, behind a hay shed. He stroked her again. Verona was twenty-five years old, and had had many foals. Pax, Bellamy called it, and Victor took it from his pocket, put it against the neck of old Verona, and stepped back as she died.

Pax was not on the general market, as it would be too open for misuse, even though it had been made so that it could not be used on humans. Victor pulled out some scissors, and some of the old mare's mane was cut off. He needed one of the Anirage, and he looked around, then whistled. Katrina was patrolling, but saw where he was, and left Bella a distance away. The body was vanished. It was routine. No-one lived forever.

Young Louise was on duty watching the apparation zone for a two hour shift. She had not long been deemed sufficiently competent to undertake this duty, and although her pride had sustained her the first few times, now she just took a book with her and settled down to read. It was really quite tedious.

There was a loud crack, the usual signal of an apparation. The stranger wore a cape and had his wand raised. Louise rose to her feet, and as the stranger turned toward her, she disarmed him. The regular Defence training was not wasted. Anti-disapparation, quickly enough to prevent an escape, and she signalled with her alarm, which brought Bellamy on his horse, Katrina on hers, and Victor and Peter running.

The inept would-be assassin was tense. It was just a slip of a girl who held him under her wand. He made a dash for his wand, but Louise waved hers again and he fell to the ground in a semi-paralysis.

Bellamy walked Naji closer and congratulated Louise, who was having trouble restraining her desire to jump up and down, cheering. Louise was a cook/housekeeper. She'd left school at sixteen, with poor marks. When Bellamy started questioning the wizard, and it was ascertained that he was definitely supposed to be killing the great wizard, she was even happier with herself. The stranger explained, "McMillan said you had no guards and I could catch you unaware."

Bellamy shook his head. Maybe Dieter had said that he should have _more_ security guards, but it was silly to think him unprotected. He shrugged. There had been inept attempts to kill him before. He slipped from the back of his horse, and Peter took her by the reins to some nodded thanks.

"What do you think I should do with him, Katrina?"

"Make him forget where you live and hand him over to Dieter."

Bellamy was momentarily tempted to let Louise do the memory change since she'd done so well, but it was too important, and he did it himself. But he smiled at her. "You'd best come with me, seeing you caught him. Katrina can come, too." The man was still held helpless.

Louise said uncertainly, "I don't know the apparation coordinates." Katrina supplied them from memory.

Bellamy said to Louise, "He's really your prisoner - you should hold his wand." He put a hand firmly on the arm of the man still held helpless, in his power, though he no longer held his wand raised.

Katrina said uncertainly, "Prisoners should always be stunned before apparating with them, otherwise it's too dangerous."

Bellamy hesitated, and then shook his head. "He's heavier than me," and he silently vanished with his passenger. Few could apparate silently. A moment later, Katrina and Louise were beside him.

McMillan's thinking had been becoming more confused. Maybe it was a symptom of illness. When Dieter and Bruce politely asked him to join them as Hermann Blaus was interrogated, he had a heart attack and died.

Dieter was thoroughly disturbed. Was Bellamy getting out of control? But Bellamy was only drinking coffee and smiling at Louise as she was heaped with praise. "Wouldn't he come?" Bellamy asked.

"He dropped dead." Bellamy looked at him, surprised, and then flinched. "Don't blame me, I had nothing to do with it."

Dieter apologised. Bellamy sighed. When it was known he could kill at a distance, and could make magic without any sign that he was doing so, even friends could mistrust him. Dieter correctly interpreted the sad expression, and said, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

Bellamy smiled with relief. "Gabby's going all out. Decorations, music, a feast..." Blaus was left in the hands of the aurors. There was some concern. Blaus had the coordinates of Bellamy's place from McMillan, but where had McMillan got them? All Bellamy could do was renew the enchantments and hope for the best.

An hour later, Louise's shift had long ended, and she was telling Kitty all about it as she helped prepare lunch. All the single employees ate in the staff dining room, and when Pat was out for the day, usually so did Bellamy. It could be quite a gathering. Victor and Peter led a cheer as Louise came in to organise the servery. She went bright red, and dropped roast potatoes all over the floor.

Victor sat himself down next to Bellamy, and took advantage of some loud laughter to ask if Bellamy would come and meet Carol that afternoon. "I'd like to invite her over tomorrow, but you'd best meet her first - satisfy yourself she's no danger."

Bellamy thanked him. He always insisted on meeting a prospective spouse before they were allowed to know too much. Luckily, only once had he say to an employee that he could not bring his fiancé to live at his place.

"Verona died this morning," Victor mentioned.

Bellamy nodded. "I noticed the other day she was looking unhappy." He smiled at Victor. "How's the rope going?"

"All the horses I've known for the last twenty or so years. I started with Brewster."

"Like keeping them close?"

"Just weaving a little hair into it from the mane. Having so many old horses here, it makes me feel better about it when they die."

"We all have our ways of coping."

He gave the nod to Carol, although Victor hadn't expected anything else. Victor wondered how it might feel to have a woman close beside him at night. The boss certainly seemed to think it important. But Victor had only had one relationship in his life, and that many years before. It was hard to know where you stood when you were not really Medj and not really wizard. Carol might refuse him, of course, and he hadn't even quite made up his mind whether to ask. It was such a major change.

Bellamy was pleased and a little relieved when Dieter appeared the following day. It had hurt when he'd seen his suspicion. He supposed Dieter couldn't be blamed, but it hadn't even occurred to him to kill the man. Especially not before the interrogation.

Nearly winter now, but Gabby had the area of the Art Gallery brightly lit and decorated, a marquee, warmed underneath, in spite of apparently open sides, and Clare's house also open, with paintings leaning against the wall. She planned to leave this open, too, so that people could have a chance to study the paintings, and decide on their favourites. Youngest to eldest, Clare had said. Young Robin, followed by Alison's Jason, neither of them even two years old, then Ross and Ryan, Oliver, Mary and Luke, Lesley, Susan, Marcus. There were a lot of them, and Gabby had to check some birth dates, and times, in the case of Ross and Ryan, who were twins.

Two large rooms. No speeches, as Clare had forbidden speeches. They talked about her a lot that day. One room was filled with portraits. Clare had been mostly known for her delightful pictures of animals, especially mares and foals. But the portraits had been done with affection and understanding. Bellamy stood a long time in front of one of Caradoc. Caradoc had been such a loss when he'd died. He shook his head. He wasn't getting drunk any more just because someone died. Last time, he'd just been beaten up, and it hadn't really helped.

The Barnes were fascinated with one that showed a line of Barnes, Chris Barnes, misty, but Clare had known him, even if only in his old age. Simon, his son, also a bit misty, then Archie, then Peter, Oliver, and there was a misty form in front of Oliver. Peter clapped his son on the back. "Looks like you're expected to have a son to follow after you."

Margaret had one all to herself, one that showed her vivid with life. Most of them were there, and they were fascinating to those who saw themselves as old Clare had seen them. There was a large portrait of a man who looked to be in his thirties. Thin, black-haired. Wearing glasses and looking the image of Bellamy, just a bit older.

"Who's that, Dad?" asked Susan, puzzled.

"That's Adrian." He pointed to a picture of a plump, middle-aged woman. She showed an expression of compassion and her eyes held wisdom. "It's Beth," he said, holding up a hand as if to touch. "Clare knew us so well."

Pat joined them. "She was a great artist."

The other room had her more usual subjects, dogs, cats, horses, most of these pictures smaller than the portraits. "Dobes!" Bellamy said, "Do you remember Dobes, Pat?" But then he shook his head. "Of course not, she was before your time."

There were the spotted foals, with Forster. There was Simon Barnes, astride a big brown mare. A Quidditch match, blurs of colour. The title was 'Employees against Abercrombies.' He was called to explain that one, "We used to have regular Quidditch matches. Katrina and Therese might even remember. But then there was a large raid, and it was obvious that too many people knew where I lived."

There were some landscapes, almost all with either people or animals in. All the pictures were of the home she'd lived in so long. She'd never travelled, except occasionally to London for an exhibition. Pat squeezed Bellamy, who, for a moment, looked so sad. He smiled at her. "She had a good life, and just because she's missed now, doesn't mean that one should be sad."

Alison and her husband, Cec Arbuckle, strolled, keeping a close watch on young Jason, who was searching for Robin.

Margaret and Edward, who passed on Edward's father's request to go and see him. "He's beginning to fail, I think," said Margaret, looking sad.

Bellamy asked about her health. Margaret made a face. "I was supposed to be over feeling sick by this stage, but I think that might have been just a yarn."

"Are you having a healer?"

"Oh yes. The ones who've had medj doctors refuse to discuss it, which makes me think it might have been pretty terrible. But Ania are happy to discuss it."

"I'd have kidnapped you and brought you home to have proper treatment, if you hadn't chosen a healer."

Edward stared, not knowing whether or not he was serious. Bellamy wasn't sure himself, but he didn't want Margaret suffering, and healers were great at childbirth, even if useless for preventing morning sickness.

Oliver's medj friends strolled about, Steve and Gedda, hand in hand. It was known they were coming, so there was no observable magic, and people watched what they said. Steve and Gedda were not to know that the marquee had been erected with a wave of a wand, and most of the chairs and tables around were conjured, just for the day. Only Bryce had appeared in a cape.

Susan showed Adam her home, walking with him all the way to the Old Horses' Paddocks, which looked a lot emptier than usual, as many of the old horses were in the large, warmed shelters. Adam talked to Louise later, who was still being treated as a hero. Susan glanced at the pair, excused herself, and wandered off to look at the portraits again.

An hour later, Bellamy noticed a light in his workshop, and frowned. No-one was allowed in there except for Louise or Kitty, to clean. Inside, Louise and Adam were giggling together, their heads leaning over the Dolfus. "Related, but not very closely," Bellamy heard Louise say, and retreated quietly as Adam touched the face of Louise, very gently. What of Susan?

The guests left as the light started to fade. Kupec, Dieter and Bryce left in a group, though to different destinations. None of them had suggested they bring their wives. They knew how important it was to keep Bellamy's home secret, and even if betrayal was not intended, there were potions and spells that could compel a betrayal.

That evening, Susan said, "Only a week of Auror Training to go. It's three months nearly over already." She smiled at her father, who always seemed to see what went on. "Adam was fun while I was there, but I might look at someone else now. I think he might need someone quieter for a wife - like Louise, for example."

Bellamy smiled at her with relief, and she went to him and hugged him. "You never have to worry about me," she said. "I'm tough as nails, and I know what I want." He squeezed her hand, happy that she wasn't hurting.

"I'm staying on, you know. And now I want a normal wage, like the others get, and I'd like to choose a bigger bedroom now I'm grown up."

Bellamy said 'Of course,' and Susan laughed at him, "Do you ever say no?"

***chapter end***


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer__: Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. _

_Notes for convenience of the reader:__ Bellamy's employees include: Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, their son, Oliver, Louise, cook, Alison and Dot, secretaries, Victor, horse manager. __Neighbours__: Paul & Helena Pickering, their son, Marcus. __Other characters mentioned below__: Zoe and Najia Khatabi, (Kasey) Akila Khatabi, (Peterson,) with Bahiti and Tristan, Hasina, and children, Zahra, Najet, Jiro, babies Kay & Nola. Also: Margaret Lockwood, nee Barnes, Edward, her husband, and Pierre Tranter, new Dachier, (Minister for Magic.) _

_Chapter 8:_

Pat reminded Bellamy, who was busy, still testing his Dolfus, and he went to Melbourne, collected two stained glass windows from the artist, but the order for another eight was unfilled. The artist declared he wasn't doing that any more, he was not a factory. So Bellamy shrugged, reminded him that Pat had given him an advance, and selected a couple of vividly coloured vases instead.

He was in a shopping mood, and after sending his first purchases home, he found a store with silk painted scarves and drapes which pleased him. Zoe had a liking for bright colours, Hasina as well. Then some pottery, a blue swirly bowl that Akila might like, then something else, and something else. Pat went to the storeroom to check whether her windows had arrived, and watched, laughing, as it seemed, a lot of other things might be more important to her sometimes erratic husband.

Charles Longbottom was pleased to see Bellamy, though it had been some relief to him that he hadn't seen a lot more of him. The school was his project, and for a while, it had seemed as if Bellamy would have been happy to take it over. But all he'd done was help pay for the building, and send several boxes of books that appeared in the library, usually overnight. When he strolled over the school this time, Bellamy noticed that there were long corridors without paintings, and there were still many unfilled shelves in the library. Charles looked at him as he smiled in anticipation. There would be more books shortly, he suspected.

When entertainment for the evening was suggested, Bellamy shook his head. "Very busy. Working on something. Next time I'm around would be good, though." Instead, he called on Keifer and his girls in Sydney. Regretfully, he asked Keifer to pass on to Vivienne that she should not visit for a while. "People trying to kill me again, and people around me could be in danger, as well." That McMillan had known how to find him was still on his mind.

He went home then. He never liked being away from Pat for very long.

The next day, The Aniragi News carried the headlines, _McMillan Murdered? _The subheading almost blatantly accused Henry Bellamy of killing him. Known to be able to work magic without a wand. Known that McMillan sent an uninvited visitor to his home. Did he have a total disregard for any laws but his own?

Bellamy read it with a frown. But then he turned to another page, which carried a half page advertisement for the Dolfus, now available for sale. His name wasn't mentioned. His popularity waxed and waned, and he'd never put his names on his inventions. There were large advertisements now appearing in Healer journals all over the world, his own skills brought into play for the translations, although local editing was needed for spelling. But the problem of Medj-born children was not widespread in most countries, and almost unknown in some. While a few unprincipled wizards raped medj women, almost with impunity, it was as Malfoy said. The attitude was that good wizard blood should not be tainted with that of Medj.

"The Finch-Fletchleys' Party?" asked Pat.

Bellamy smiled. "Unfortunate if the Dolfus is misused."

Pat laughed. Bellamy had told her, though no-one else. The Finch-Fletchleys had been so proud to have married a descendant of Bellamy, even to the extent of tacking on the name - the Abercrombie-Finch-Fletchleys, they now were. But Desiree, according to Bellamy's perceptions, was not a descendant. "I might be wrong," he said. "A lot of them now, I can no longer tell."

The Finch-Fletchleys' Party for the Descendants of the Great Wizard. Exclusive, though it was becoming less exclusive every year, with so many able to claim to be a descendant. Susan appeared, looking exquisite in green robes. A lot of young people always went to this party, that was almost an annual affair. But Susan was special, she was a Daughter. She even looked like him, as well as being lively, bright and attractive. Susan was soon the centre of a chattering group.

To Bellamy's consternation, there was a table with three of the Dolfus devices set out for use, gleaming copper under coloured lights. There was a lot of giggling, as cousins, second cousins, and others more distantly related, compared readings. He frowned, but then shrugged. If it led to rows, it served them right. He refused to allow a pretty redhead to take any of his blood though, saying that it had never been meant as a toy for the amusement of silly children.

Leonie backed off, daunted at his coolness. His words were repeated, and the devices became less popular. Besides, fingers were becoming sore with too many pinpricks, and some robes had bloodstains on them.

There were phone calls made. Parents with young babies were seldom interested in attending large parties, but a new baby had to be shown to Grandfather Harry at the first opportunity. It was a part of the reason that he came. As Pat pointed out, it was important to the young mothers. And besides, he liked babies. So before long, he was talking to babies as the proud mothers stood by. Three of them. That was enough, he felt. He was becoming irritable, and when a young man started hinting about the suspicious death of Blake McMillan, he had a sudden desire to have a fight. It was a part of the legend, that he got into fist fights now and then. But Pat was watching with a reproof on her face, and he only turned away impatiently.

Reactions to him were mixed. These were descendants, but some of the partners were Medj-born, and some of the descendants did not have a totally clear conscience, though none there had ever raped. Any man who'd done that, would have to be a fool to go anywhere he might face the terrible man. Pat and Bellamy didn't stay long, although Susan stayed until the early hours, and had a new boyfriend by the end of the night.

Two Medj-born wives of descendants compared blood, and were silent as they looked at the result. "We must be sisters," said one.

The other half-grinned, but unhappily, "Hi, Sis."

The Dolfus worked on horses, even on dogs and cats, and it worked if the blood was a couple of weeks old. He had samples of blood waiting to age further, but that had to wait. Bellamy was ready for a new project. A letter arrived from Cynthia, saying no spell-breaking sessions until after Christmas. But it was hand-written and phrased with extreme courtesy. They would never have done that once, but now he was no longer the only one, as he'd been for most of his life. And now he was under somewhat of a cloud.

Susan finished her time at the Auror Department, rather to her regret. She had more time to ride now, and was frequently with her father as he rode in the morning. Candice was fast, though not as fast as Bellamy's big black. She was a lot prettier, though.

Because Bellamy's place was regarded as potentially risky again, Victor started having the riding lessons at Paul's place, to coach Rick's daughters, as well as Trevor and Wally Pickering, who were still not confident riders. At night now, three patrolled, the gates were closed, and the apparation zone also closed, whenever no-one was out.

Bellamy was indifferent. He'd been unpopular before, and he merely kept out of wizarding areas. He had a good life, playing with his horses, surrounded by friends, even with an excuse to buy as many books as he wanted and send them to Fitzroy School. And he had his wife, whom he loved very dearly. He could never be really unhappy as long as Pat was with him. Madigan seemed perfectly contented now to stay in his home paddock, and Bellamy thought he was the same. To be in his own home, surrounded by friends and family. There could be no greater contentment.

Early in December, he visited Isaac, finding him from the feel of him. Isaac wasn't surprised to see him, and greeted him with friendliness, and gave him some considerable help when he told him what he wanted to work on - relief for eczema sufferers. "Might make up for it a bit, if Anirage can help Medjkind rather than just preying on them!"

Bellamy blinked. He hadn't thought of it in that light, but he smiled and said, "Good."

Isaac had set up a practice in California, and knew many of his colleagues. Bellamy was introduced to a dermatologist, and listened to him for an hour as he described the condition, and the numerous, partially successful treatments. He was instructed to buy three particular books, all large and heavy, all expensive, detailed, and with some perfectly horrible illustrations.

"Testing might be a problem," he said to Isaac. "Bryce says there are spells for itchy skin, so wizards must have it sometimes, but he's never needed to treat it himself, and he doesn't even know a healer who has."

He handed a Dolfus to Isaac. It had a pretend electrical cord, though it worked by magic. "Just press this button - you don't need to work magic yourself."

Isaac laughed. "Even if I don't use it seriously, it looks pretty on a desk."

"I marketed a silver device like that just a couple of years back. Looks expensive, important, and does nothing at all."

Isaac was intrigued, and Bellamy described it further. Isaac started laughing. "I know someone who's got one of those. When asked what it does, he makes vague hints and looks mysterious."

Bellamy smiled. "What it does is make the owner look and feel important, and it makes me a lot of money."

**x**

Oliver was excited about the big December horse show. He was taking three horses, Sparks, who was quick, agile and clever, and good at the gymkhana events, Reya, to show, and Bethanie, so that he could compete in the dressage, although his teacher told him he had a long way to go, and so did his horse. Stephen had been slower to start growing, and his Storm still carried him easily. He would be jumping, as would Gedda.

Paul and Helena would be there. Paul was showing one of his stallions and a couple of his best young mares, and Helena was very involved in helping with her Joanna Greene Class, though it had taken months to get the organisers of the show to agree to have the class. As she'd planned, there was to be a section for horses and a section for ponies.

"If I go in disguise?" Bellamy asked his wife.

She nodded. "Careful disguise, and you'll need to keep right away from Victor and the boys."

Bellamy agreed, and in the morning, he appeared with glasses that had colourless frames, and his scars almost invisible after careful application of make-up. His hair made Pat laugh. It was blonde, still long, and made to puff out wildly. The temporary dye hadn't taken well, and now it looked blonde, but dirty. He wore jeans and a fringed shirt and leather vest, decorated with badges. There was even a large ring that hung from an ear.

He sauntered outside to show himself off. But on seeing a stranger emerge from the house, Therese galloped Bella straight over and slapped a semi-paralysis spell on him. He fell, exerted his will, and was free, but only turned his eyes reproachfully to her. "You're not supposed to attack your boss!"

Therese looked more closely, and suddenly went into a peal of laughter. Three others had already surrounded him, and now lowered their wands. Bellamy asked pitifully, "Am I allowed to get up now?" Peter extended a hand, and he got to his feet.

Pat had followed him out. "I think your disguise worked," and she, too, was shaking with laughter. Everyone had to be shown then, before he was allowed to leave.

Trevor and Oliver had already gone, but Bellamy watched in safety, as Oliver and his friends had varying degrees of success. As expected, Oliver's performance at dressage had insufficient polish, the event won by his teacher. But Reya won a rosette in the showing, and Sparks raced again and again, and wound up with a small trophy for multiple wins in the gymkhana events.

As he left the ring, Sparks looked, pricked her ears, and whickered. Oliver glanced at the oddball man close, and recognised his boss. Bellamy was leaning against a wall and eating a large ice-cream. _Typical!_ Oliver thought, laughing to himself, but made no indication.

Two others walked past Bellamy. It was known that the great wizard was sometimes tempted to horse shows, and money was offered to kill him. A man called Volks wanted revenge, but had needed to look hard before finding two assassins from Japan. There were few willing to take on the greatest fighter of them all. Bellamy thought he'd best learn Japanese. It would be difficult to instil instructions in a person's mind if they had no language in common, and he hoped not to have to kill ever again.

Softly, he turned and followed the men, who were looking around carefully. He didn't want them to know that a spell was responsible for their troubles, so he couldn't use the same spell for both. But now he thought carefully about the first, looking at his back. For years, that man would be reluctant to go too far from a toilet, subject to sudden and unpredictable attacks of diarrhoea. That would put a cramp in his style.

The other one? Still undecided, he kept them in sight. He didn't like causing pain, but after all, they were prepared to kill. The first went to the toilet, suddenly in a hurry. The other still walked, searching, until he slipped on a discarded ice-cream that had not been there a second before, and gripped his ankle, swearing. No matter how lawless a wizard was, he knew that Medjkind had to be kept unaware of their presence. It was taught from the cradle, and was universal. _The existence of Anirage must be secret. Never interfere in the affairs of Medjkind. Avoid another Holocaust._

The Japanese wizard could not disapparate while people watched, and had to submit to being helped to the first aid tent, and having his ankle bound up in a tight bandage. He even took care to be polite. Someone like Zoe Kasey might be able to tell there were spells on those wizards, but even Zoe would not be able to undo them. The spell that afflicted that wizard would manifest itself in a weak and painful ankle, somehow triggered when he concentrated on attacking anyone.

There were a couple of aurors there, whom Dieter had sent, just in case Bellamy was foolish enough to attend. But even the trained aurors, who knew him well, didn't notice him. He would have quite liked to talk to Oliver, but the boy had grown tall and good-looking, had three beautiful horses, and always seemed to have a retinue of girls talking to him. Victor, Carol and Ursula were all with a group of disabled people.

Oliver's old pony, Badger, wore a large, multicoloured rosette on his brow band. His saddle was a strange affair, with very high mounts front and rear, and even straps that appeared as if they should probably go around the thighs of his rider. In a wheelchair close by was a woman, but the size of a child. Her pride and excitement radiated from her. She and her most darling Badger had been in open competition, and had won an award. Still in the ring was the class for the larger horses, each of the riders being led around in a circle, several of them on the big Andalusian mares, most white with age, and with figures that were not the envy of fillies. Foal-bearing, like childbearing, takes its toll. All the same, they were high class horses, perfectly groomed, quiet and well behaved, and Bellamy was not surprised when Madam Covas, a mare he'd just recently trained for the job, took first place.

Casually, Bellamy had another ice-cream, and then wandered out of sight behind a stall, glanced around, and disapparated.

Pat and Archie had been busy. All along the swimming pool wall were stained glass windows, an even six inches between each. Bellamy was delighted. He hugged Pat, as he found her admiring them from inside. "Wonderful. It looks so _happy!"_

**x**

There were fewer than usual invitations to Christmas functions that year, and at one quite small party, hosted by a good friend, music ripped through the house - music that, long ago, Bellamy had been tortured to. He reacted still, spinning around, wand in hand. At least, he no longer was physically sick when that music blasted. The host was terribly apologetic, and the suspected culprits were in for punishment.

Bellamy shrugged it off and pretended to go on enjoying the party as if the trembling attack was nothing to do with his fright. But that night, he was ripped by a nightmare, and walked outside a long time before he could settle down. He had scars.

Mary and Lesley arrived home from school. Bellamy hadn't expected that his daughters would have been exposed to unpleasantness because of what he'd done, but they had been. They didn't tell him, and he only found out because Oliver mentioned that Mary had boasted of twice coming off best in a duel. Bellamy very much disapproved of duelling, and was astounded that Mary would have tried it. Mary had to protest that she was only defending herself, and Bellamy found himself apologising to her.

Christmas Eve, Bellamy was up early. Pat guessed where he'd be, and she found him there. The Old Horses' Paddocks. Together, they watched the sun come up. "It's like saying thank you," he told her. "I have so much, and losing it for a time makes you appreciate it more."

She hugged him, but said it was freezing cold, and they made their way back inside, watched by Wally Pickering, shivering as he rode Bella past, on patrol. Bella had a blanket under her saddle. Trevor was in the warmed shelter next to the apparation zone, and Michael was currently riding the far side of the property. There was still a lot of ill feeling, and it was Archie's decree that the extra precautions should remain in place.

Later that day, Bellamy called in to Akila's place. Zoe and Najia would be there as well, he knew from Pat, who still exchanged letters with Najia. They were family, Najia said. No longer Khatabis, but Petersons and Kaseys, and they had their own personal Christmas tradition. He asked, "Did you ever have Christmas in Morocco?"

"Not part of the culture," and Akila added, "I soon adopted it when I left, the same as Zoe and Najia did." She smiled at her son, currently bouncing young Nola up and down on his knee. "Tristan took to it immediately."

Tristan glanced up, laughing, forgetting for the first time to be afraid of the great wizard. "How could any child not take to it? Decorations, happy music, feasting, presents."

Bellamy smiled back at the boy. That was Nola he was playing with, the baby of Hasina and Tashfin Khatabi, not his own baby. And he was still only about sixteen, if that, and wore a look of maturity and responsibility. He was a family man.

Akila said, "I've done some redecorating. Come and I'll show you." A large, old, gloomy bedroom it had always been. But now it was light, bright and pretty. Akila said, "I've made it like a sitting room as well as a bedroom, and there's a new bathroom next door, where there used to be a poky cupboard. I'm taking it as my own, and if I ever marry, it's a little way removed from the young ones."

Bellamy looked around in pleasure, and said, "One day, when you feel yourself safe, maybe you should set yourself up as an interior designer. You have a gift for it."

Akila smiled. She thought she had a gift for it, as well.

"There are gifts for you all in my kit bag. Would you like them now, or under the tree?"

Akila smiled with anticipation, "Now, please."

Bellamy's gifts were accepted with all the signs of pleasure, but he was notorious for his bad taste, and he decided that next time, when he chose colourful things, he should ask advice.

Tristan turned his book over and over in his hands. He had committed a crime, but Bellamy had given him a gift, not just any book, but one that he knew he'd be interested in. A weight fell from his heart. Maybe it was time to forgive himself. Bahiti had forgiven him long since. Kay pulled at his trouser leg and his nose twitched. He took his baby away for a change of nappy.

Bellamy wondered that he could have been a Khatabi. He seemed a very nice boy. They wanted to marry next school holidays, Tristan and Bahiti. Hasina added, "I'd have him, too, if it was allowed." But Tristan looked at her in surprise and alarm. He hadn't thought of two! And Hasina was a very different proposition from gentle Bahiti. Hasina had become a very good fighter, though it was Bahiti's soft talk that had won the pair their freedom.

Christmas, and Bellamy's family, plus all the staff who were home and not on patrol duty, gathered in the extravagantly decorated staff dining room. This time, there was an addition to the usual ritual. The choice of paintings was made, starting with the youngest, as Clare had said. For Trevor and Wally Pickering, as well as Alison and a few others who were not present, Gabby had to consult her list. They'd left their preferences with her. Bellamy was well and truly last, but found he had his choice anyway, a picture of brightly garbed young people on broomsticks, zooming around the Quidditch pitch, now used only as an indoor arena for the horses. She must have used some imagination. Fliers were never allowed to go so high, as the property was too exposed, and there's nothing like a cloaked person riding on a broomstick to make the neighbours suspicious! It was a picture full of colour and life.

"For Fitzroy School," said Bellamy, beaming all over his face, and there and then, he tapped his wand to it, and the painting vanished.

**x**

Bellamy was ready to test his eczema relieving invention. The lotion he used was innocuous, prepared from easily available medj ingredients - no newt's eyes or hair of unicorn. The magic was in the 'Massager.' He planned to say that the stimulation to the skin was needed to allow the lotion to 'penetrate.' But the massager had some careful and complex magic added. He suspected he would not be able to delegate that part of his invention. He might have to work that magic himself, batch by batch, as he used to work the magic for a backscratcher which had kept him wealthy for many years in the past. It was time to rehash that too, he thought. They could be sold together.

He went to Isaac again, a few days after Christmas. He wasn't accustomed to randomised testing, as medj used. And he needed to understand the complex laws relating to the prohibition on practising medicine without a license. The wording when he came to advertise the device had to be careful. "Make it like it's an obvious fraud, but legal, and no-one will take any notice. Advertise it widely, and people will buy. Then word of mouth will do the rest." Bellamy agreed. He could hardly say his device was magical.

Testing was going to be interesting, and Isaac had some advice on that, as well. "Well," he said to Isaac, "It may not have been in ideal circumstances I came to know you, but a medj doctor who knows I'm a wizard - I don't think I would have been able to do it without your help."

They came to an amicable arrangement - the testing would be from Isaac's office, and Isaac would get five percent of the profits, which Isaac fully expected to be enormous. They would start early in January, and Isaac would place an ad locally, to recruit volunteers who would be paid. Isaac would do all the interviews, though Bellamy would be present. Bellamy asked, "Will we be able to get volunteers?"

"Oh, yes," said Isaac. "There are numerous sufferers, and they're always desperate."

Soon after, Isaac had a list of eighty paid volunteers, gave careful instructions, and sent them off to see how it went. Weekly checks, he said, and Isaac agreed that he would be there every Tuesday.

"It had best be ten percent," said Bellamy. "You're doing so much to help."

Isaac agreed, ten percent. He had a feeling that he was going to become a wealthy man, with the agreeable feeling that he was also doing something valuable for millions of people.

**x**

In the middle of January, the pair of house-elves who looked after Akila and her family, came timidly to see Henry Bellamy, their real boss. "It's the boy, Jiro. He's now five, and he pokes us and tries to hurt us, and you know, we're not allowed to do anything to defend ourselves."

Bellamy frowned and the creatures started to bow themselves out of the room, apologising abjectly. Bellamy said hurriedly, "Kelta, Liktry, don't go. You did the _right_ thing coming to me. I'm very _pleased_ with you." House-elves were timorous creatures, usually bound to serve a particular family for life. The house-elves who worked for Bellamy were free, but often had difficulty remembering that.

Bellamy took a great deal of care when he pointed out that it was very bad for a child to be allowed to think he can hurt others and not be punished. That the house-elves would be doing the child a big favour if such behaviour were nipped in the bud. "If you choose no longer to work there, I will tell Akila why, and you're free to come back here, or go anywhere else you want. But what I would prefer is that the next time Jiro does anything like that, you use your magic to throw him away from you, so that he lands on his bottom, hard enough to bruise. Do you think you can do that?"

Liktry said, "We're not allowed to attack any human, but this would be _helping_ him. Is that right?"

"This would be _helping_ him. I'm afraid he has inherited some bad characteristics, and he has to be helped overcome any cruel tendencies."

Akila had been brought up in the Khatabi family where a servant could be whipped for insolence, and a house-elf was not even human, less than a servant. But Akila, when consulted, approved. "A lot of the men are very cruel, and I don't want Jiro to be like that."

Jiro had a stick, lurked under a table in the kitchen, and poked it between the legs of Kelta as he walked past. Kelta picked himself up from the floor, looked at the boy, who found himself scooting out from the table, lifting in the air, and being dumped on his bottom, hard enough to bruise. And none of his calls for Kelta to be punished brought the slightest response. He tried verbal bullying then, calling the house-elves names, piling contempt on them. Kelta and Liktry consulted, decided that this was the same thing as a physical assault, and Jiro found himself silenced for an hour. The house-elves were _helping _him. He left them alone after that.

**x**

There was a new Dachier. His name was Pierre Tranter, and his first act as Dachier was to confirm that Cynthia Agnew would be his assistant as she had been to Dache McMillan. Cynthia had been a contender for the position of Dachier herself, but Kitty had let it slip to the wrong people that Bellamy supported her, with the result that her opponent was elected. Jilla, who coordinated the spell-breaking, wrote to ask that he resume the service. Even though there were others doing it now, the DMT valued the prestige of having the most powerful wizard in the world at their service.

"I'm too busy, now," said Bellamy, indifferently, and when they pressed, only agreed to a once a month service for those failed by the other spell-breakers, plus any British ones, now such a minority on his usual lists.

The first of the monthly spell-breaking stints saw Pierre Tranter watching from the Observation Room, Dieter Roche beside him. A patient was wheeled in, unable to walk, his face covered with fur, and trembling. More than one curse afflicted this patient. A wave of the wand didn't work, nor did that higher degree of magic felt as a tingle in the air. He was going to need the strong magic. "Do you want to leave now, Pierre," he called to the newly elected Dachier. "After all, it's almost traditional for a Dachier to decide to kill me when they see this!"

Kupec turned to him in surprise. No-one should bait the Head of the DMT! Didn't Bellamy understand what a powerful enemy he could be?

Pierre answered him. "I'd like to see it, and I'd like to see you in my office afterwards."

"After work?"

"After work."

He wasn't even nervous, as Dieter noticed. When he was uneasy, he always put on an impassive expression. This time, he showed only a touch impatient. It was like he _expected_ Pierre to be an enemy. But Pierre only offered him coffee, discussed International Verostic, and congratulated him on inventing the Dolfus.

Bellamy laughed. "I had to. Too difficult to tell people what they don't want to hear. Much better if their own healers do it!"

It was small talk, conducted in a civilised atmosphere. Only at the very last, did Pierre say, "By the way. I have no intention of killing you. You took a spell off me when I was just a small child." He smiled. "I would never have achieved this position if I'd still had a pig snout."

Bellamy observed, smiling now, "Good looks always help in politics!"

"You didn't kill McMillan, did you?"

"Of course not. He hadn't been questioned yet..."

**x**

Every Tuesday, remembering the time difference, Bellamy apparated to Isaac's office in America, and watched closely as he checked skin. He found it a pest that Isaac insisted that neither he, nor himself, should know which of the patients had the active massager, and which did not. But after the first few times, he noticed that he had begun to have a feel. There was a trace of magic on some of his patients, although not nearly as many as expected. He asked some probing questions. Some were only using the lotion, not bothering to use the massager with it. After his persuasion, there were found more patients who showed an improvement, although not too dramatic. The last thing that was needed was for Medjkind to realise that there was real, actual magic in what they called the Riddell Regimen.

Isaac insisted on a full three month trial, which Bellamy thought quite unnecessary, and had stockpiled large volumes of packages - a massager, the lotion, and a backscratcher, all ready to go. The paid advertising was also ready, well before the end of the trial. Isaac calculated his results. "Almost all of them totally cleared up."

"Some didn't use the massager, in spite of instructions."

"You already knew which of them were getting the active device, didn't you?"

"I could feel the traces of magic."

The volunteers were dismissed, and new lotion and devices given to those who'd had the placebo. Some of those had shown improvement as well, but that always happened with placebos.

A saturation advertising blitz resulted in good sales, even when the only evidence presented for its effectiveness, was concocted testimonials. For a change, the gullible ones who fell for such advertising, scored. Some improvement was immediate, but full improvement only came with repeated use. Results could not be too miraculous. Keifer gave a kit to his housekeeper, and was able to report an improvement in temper. Bellamy offered him a percentage as well, for giving him the idea, but Keifer declined.

***chapter end***


	9. Chapter 9

_Notes for the convenience of readers:__ Henry Bellamy was born Harry Potter. His daughters are Susan, Lesley & Mary. There is an illegitimate son called John Douglas, son of Clare Longbottom. Bellamy's employees include: Archie & Ursula Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, their son, Oliver, Michael and Dot, Victor, Horse manager. Alison, secretary, (husband is local farmer Cec Arbuckle.) __Other characters mentioned below__: Margaret Lockwood, nee Barnes, Edward, her husband. Jock Cameron, local RSPCA inspector, Brendan Maguire, local vet. __Disclaimer:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. _

_Chapter 9:_

It was April again, time for the cull, before the current years' crop of foals started arriving. Again, there were a lot of rejects, the foals, now yearlings, sired by Shebolith, but only one other - too small. There were a couple by the stallion retained, including a skewbald colt that excited a lot of enthusiasm. "Don't geld him, whatever you do," said Bellamy.

"I wouldn't dream of it," answered Paul.

Norm Lockwood, Edward's father, watched. He was very interested, and had finally managed to throw off his winter illness.

By the time they were ready to look at the three-year-olds, they'd been joined by Michael and Dot, Victor, Susan, even Oliver, who'd casually taken a day off school. They were to choose four extra riding horses from those not being retained by the stud. Paul had first pick of the fillies, as he wanted a couple to replace retiring brood mares. He wound up with three, all the daughters of God Wot?, whom Bellamy had ridden until he was killed by a Death Curse meant for his rider. A brown filly, called Melody, was exceptional, and Paul admired her again, as if he hadn't been closely watching her progress for nearly three years.

Michael and Dot chose skewbalds, almost matching, but not quite. Susan chose a black gelding with a slash of white on his rump. He was more lightly built than most, and Victor nodded with approval. "Looks fast." Oliver said that they should have a big, strong horse, as his father was getting heavier with age, and nominated a big bay, named Virtuoso, a son of God Wot?. Bellamy would have four more horses to break in under the stern eye of Victor.

Margaret Lockwood emerged from the house when Bellamy and Paul escorted the new horses home. She was seven months pregnant, and had given up riding horses for the present. Her horse, Sirius, was temporarily relieving the shortage at Bellamy's place. She smiled as the high quality horses were put into a separate paddock. A horse could be bought at a twentieth the price these were worth, and would be perfectly adequate for patrol duty. She suspected it had never even occurred to Bellamy to buy horses.

Bellamy put Madigan back in the paddock that housed the three mares heavily in foal, Sherese, Naji, and Bess. They'd given up putting him in the other paddock, as he only popped over the high fence as if it was nothing. He seemed to think that they were _his_ mares.

Bellamy joined the group leaning against the fence, admiring the new horses. "We'll train two at a time," said Victor.

"Can you do ours first," asked Dot, who loved to ride with her husband.

Victor agreed, and cautioned, "The boss for a few weeks, then an experienced rider, and only after that, if they're quiet enough, can you have them." Dot nodded. Where horses were concerned, everyone deferred to Victor.

"We'll start tomorrow."

Bellamy said, "Fine with me." He was not involved with anything else any more.

Dot had her arm around Michael. "Good decision to come here, wasn't it?"

Michael laughed. "Even my feet finally feel like my own."

Dot looked dotingly at the boss, but spoke sternly. "The boss is very naughty. He hasn't checked his mail for days."

Bellamy sighed, and said, "I'll come now, if you want."

Dot summarised for him. "Very little hate mail, Pat's looking at a sheaf of invitations, but most are the sort of affair you always avoid, in any case. A few personal letters..." She handed them over.

There was one from Clare Longbottom, he noticed. Another from Mario.

"But I really wanted to tell you about the money coming in. The Riddell Device is beginning to enjoy good sales, the Reya sales have dropped to a trickle, but it never was going to be a big market, and the Dolfus is also having decreased sales, but that would be because just about every healer in the world already has one."

"How much is coming in from the Reya now?" Dot named the figure, not having to look it up.

Bellamy nodded. "You'd best just quietly supplement it. The school needs support."

"I'll organise it."

"Enough coming in?"

"It's down for the moment, but the medj market for the Riddell is enormous. No need to worry about anything else."

Bellamy said, "Good. I'm tired of inventing."

Dot heaved an exaggerated sigh of relief. "So you're not in the business of extracting any more blood?"

Bellamy shook his head. "For the next few weeks, I'm in the business of training Cassidy for you."

The next morning, Bellamy found Victor waiting for him, Tattler and Madigan saddled, ready. Victor had been seeing a lot of Carol, sometimes staying at her place, sometimes she'd stay the night at his small home. The two big horses raced a while, then walked, going further and further, as it seemed that Victor was having trouble saying what he wanted to say. Bellamy prompted him. "Carol's a lovely lady..."

Victor sighed. "She won't marry me. She says I'm not the same as she is. She'll only go out with me."

Bellamy looked straight ahead. "Difficult not to be the same as everyone else."

"But I'm the same as medj. I'm not a wizard. Am I?"

"You're not _just_ the same as medj. People like you and Oliver would have more chance of having a wizard child than would a straight medj. You may not be Anirage, but I'm sorry, you're not exactly Medj either."

Victor was silent a while, then spoke roughly. "You're supposed to be different too, more wizard than wizard, and yet you and Pat are happy together."

Bellamy smiled at him, "Pat and I are very happy together. And you're right. I am more different than you are. Bryce says I'm a mutation. And while I detest the idea, he's probably right."

"So if you and Pat can still get on, Carol and I should be able to - we're only a little bit different, and Carol's too old to have children in any case."

"You're spending just about every night together?"

Victor nodded.

"So maybe she'll get used to the idea after a while."

Victor felt a bit better. "Maybe," and started talking about the training of Cassidy and Connor.

"Race?" Bellamy suggested, as they turned into the gate.

"The course with the jumps?" Victor said, "I'll need a start..."

The length of start was well chosen, and the two horses were neck and neck as they raced through the high red and white arch that was the finish. They were both laughing as they pulled up, their horses plunging, Madigan putting in a few bucks.

Carol watched the man she had begun to love. His face too often looked grim, even sad. But now he seemed to acquire some romance because of the race, and because he was with the man who was a figure of romance. Carol tried to harden her heart. He was different, and it would be wise to only enjoy a pleasant interlude with him, before looking for a man of her own kind, maybe Jock Cameron.

Tattler trotted on the spot, arching his neck, excited after the race. Bellamy smiled to himself. The horse was helping. He thought it wouldn't take much, probably only time. Victor said, "The skewbalds in the indoor arena to start with, straight after lunch." Bellamy nodded casually, and sent off Madigan. And even that comment that sounded like an order, helped Victor's cause. He was obviously an important person in the establishment.

It was a good life, Bellamy thought again as he swam. The heated indoor pool had multicoloured light streaming in through the stained glass windows. It had been a wonderful idea of Pat's. She was away nearly every day at the moment, deeply involved in a project with a colleague at Oxford University. But every night, she was home, and every night, he had only to extend a hand and feel her next to him. Bellamy had spent long years alone, and appreciated, like few others, what a privilege it was to have a wife to love. As he'd said, he was more different than Victor was, and there had been times when he'd despaired of finding someone to love who could be an equal in marriage. He had learned that it wasn't necessary to have an equal, though he certainly regarded Pat as one. But he was a freak who didn't get old. How many women could bear to live with a freak who didn't get old? Pat could, it seemed, even now, when she looked twice his age. He treasured her.

A week later, Naji and Sherese had their foals, neither of them with the slightest trouble. Naji's chestnut colt had a white slash on its rump, and white in the wispy mane, the same markings as herself, though Naji was black. Sherese also had a chestnut colt. Bellamy was thrilled. He'd missed seeing new foals the previous year. And Bess was due to foal in a few weeks.

Doing the spell-breaking just once a month, and almost all those failed by the other spell-breakers, didn't work very well. Less than half could be cured with a wave of the wand, and using the strong magic more than a few times in a day was apt to leave him too tired to apparate home. After having to resort to the telepathic cure three times in a row when he did his April stint, and being nearly strangled by the second, he asked Jilla to change it back to every week.

Something was brought to the attention of the DMT, and Henry Bellamy was summoned to appear before a Disciplinary Committee. 'Interfering in the affairs of Medjkind in a way that may bring Anirage to notice.' It was about the Riddell Regimen, the endeavour to ease the torment of eczema sufferers and to give Keifer a better tempered housekeeper. But gone were the days when Bellamy worried about a Disciplinary Hearing. One glance at the composition of the committee would have calmed any fears he had in any case. The five included Pierre, Gerard Innes, who was a descendant, and three women - and there were very few women who were against him. He was expected to yield his wand, which was placed in front of Pierre, an action which irritated him. The young auror who had to ask for it tried hard to conceal his trepidation.

Bellamy defended himself easily. The device had magic so subtle that no medj would guess that it was magic. That even if a medj might guess at it, he would be laughed at. It was impossible that it might bring Wizardkind to notice. He was found not guilty, his wand was returned, and, in the quiet of his office, Pierre apologised. Too much pressure. He had to do it. Bellamy said, showing his irritation, "Maybe Isaac had the right idea. Leave the whole thing behind and live as Medjkind."

But Pierre had made arrangements, and a lavish feast was brought into the office. Bellamy laughed, looking at Pierre with amusement. "Do you pray for guidance, maybe to previous Dachiers?" And he amused Pierre by telling him about Barbara Bancroft, who never had a meeting without a feast pretending to be just a snack to go with coffee. "Whenever she was going to ask something unpleasant of me, she first softened me with sweet offerings."

Pierre looked at him with his own gleam of amusement. "As if you were a petty god?"

Bellamy shook his head. "She knew I had as many weaknesses as anyone else." But then he started questioning Pierre, and Pierre saw no reason not to answer. Cilius Malfoy, who always seemed to know everything, had found out that the Riddell Regimen had originated with Bellamy.

Bellamy shrugged. "Mild for a Malfoy. I don't know how many Malfoys have tried to murder me over the years. It's almost their family tradition. But at least they always need a reason, and I'm pretty sure they have no reason right now."

**x**

The day after the enquiry, the children came home for the short Easter holidays. Lesley was now taller than himself, though he said nothing about it. He knew that Pat had been very self-conscious about her height, and the girls might be, too. Luke Bourne was just turned fifteen, and the twins thirteen.

After the usual pleased greeting, the young ones dispersed, the twins to renew their acquaintance with a tree cubby house, and Luke with Oliver, who was talking about the dressage classes he intended to compete in at the Easter Show. Mary and Lesley vanished with Susan, and Bellamy scratched his head and said to Pat that he supposed he might as well continue with the training of horses after all.

Victor had Michael and Trevor already cantering in a circle, and when Bellamy joined them, leading Connor and Cassidy, he said, surprised, "I thought you said you couldn't do it today!"

Bellamy said ruefully, "My girls don't seem interested in talking to mere parents, so I thought I might as well."

Victor laughed and said, "Choose one then, and join in." An hour later, Peter had been roped in to ride Cassidy, and Bellamy was now on Connor.

The main gate was closed and locked, but a small gate permitted pedestrian access. Victor was telling Bellamy for goodness sake to straighten his back, or the horse would never become accustomed to a decent rider, when they both turned around in surprise as Sidney galloped his horse toward the gate, wand drawn, but inconspicuous by his side. Sidney looked towards the boss, but took the visitors, including a policeman, to Archie instead. Archie listened, and then whistled loudly. Victor opened the gate for Bellamy, and he cantered over, Connor behaving himself quite reasonably.

Archie introduced him to Constable Joe Rawlings, and to Jock Cameron, who was the RSPCA inspector.

"Cec. Arbuckle suggested you," said Jock. "A whole farm of stock that has been neglected, possibly for years. There's been no extra feeding, we suspect, even when snow was on the ground. We want you to keep five hundred or so sheep and some other assorted livestock for us until things can be sorted out." Bellamy had a thousand acres, room to spare.

"We can do that can't we, Archie?"

Archie nodded, his only reservations were about too many medj visitors. "There's space. Jock says a vet will call in every day, and can be called in at other times. The RSPCA pays for that, and also for supplementary feeding while it's needed."

Bellamy asked, "What happened to the owner?"

"His wife died five years ago, and he just became more and more reclusive and finally shot himself."

Bellamy sighed. "It's a bitter thing to lose a wife."

Bellamy went with Jock and the policeman, Trey and Shaz at his heels. "They're well behaved, and will help with the sheep." Forster, however, was firmly sent back.

Jock paused and looked at a nearby paddock. "I thought you didn't have any sheep!"

Bellamy glanced over at seventeen fat sheep, and said casually, "They're pets." And so they were, each of them were named and very tame. They were used for Defence Practice.

Jock glanced at the strange man, and thought he'd best not suggest what tender roasts they'd make. Instead, he said, "You'll have to keep them well away from these, as poor Ian's sheep are probably riddled with worms."

Bellamy turned and waved at Archie, who walked quickly back to him. Archie nodded, "Be organised by the time you get back."

The sheep were emaciated, especially the ewes with lambs, and half wild as they hadn't been handled in so long. Bellamy was invaluable, leaving his dogs with the others, and walking among the sheep, calming them and helping them climb the ramp into a stock crate. The policeman said to Jock, "Last time I saw Henry Bellamy, he was nearly dead in the snow. He had three dogs with him, including that Dalmatian we saw, and I reckon they saved him."

"There's a lot of strange stories." He'd stopped trying to help, as it went better when only Bellamy worked with the sheep.

"Cec says he has an exceptional understanding with all animals."

The vehicle was driven very slowly, and Bellamy stayed in the back amongst the sheep, so that they stayed calm and easy to manage. The first load made their way out into a lush green paddock, many of them staggering. Three just lay down, exhausted after the handling. Already there were troughs added containing an easily digested mash. More loads were brought. First the sheep, then a dozen dairy cows, one with a calf. ('There was a bull, but he was dead.') Finally five Clydesdales and three very old donkeys.

Jock surveyed the newly settled stock with satisfaction. Archie, Peter and Oliver were all there. He said, "There'll probably be quite a few die, yet. We won't touch them again until they're stronger, but then they'll have to be drenched and shorn."

"Poor things," said Susan, who'd also joined them.

"No-one wanted to interfere," said Joe in a resigned tone. "So no-one interfered and it ended in tragedy."

"I'll call in every day," said Jock, "And so will the vet. Brendon Maguire's his name. You'll need to make sure and let Brendon look at the bodies of those that die, not just toss 'em in a hole."

"How long?" said Archie.

"Hard to say. The immediate priority is just to get them healthy again. Ownership is not established, now that Ian's dead."

Bellamy spent most of the rest of the day hand-feeding the weakest of the sheep, and conjuring tubs of water to put very close. No-one else could help, as the sheep just panicked and wouldn't eat, especially the youngest, which, they suspected, might never have been handled in their lives. All the same, several were dead in the morning.

Jock and Brendon, the vet, found him with them again when they called early in the morning. He was sitting next to a ewe with a lamb, coaxing her to eat. A nearly empty bottle of milk lay on the grass beside him, and the lamb lay flat on the ground, sides bulging, sound asleep. Mary and Lesley watched from the side of the paddock. Victor was brushing a skinny Clydesdale, who appeared to be almost purring. The vet inspected the cattle and sheep only from a distance, as they were far too weak to be disturbed. The donkeys and horses were calmer, and Brendon looked at them closely, finally deciding to put down one of the donkeys. Victor nodded. He agreed.

Peter looked up an animal management spell-book, and walked among the sheep, waving his wand and relieving them of internal parasites. After a week, they were let into an adjoining paddock, and the original paddock treated with another spell to get rid of possible eggs in the grass. The original Chris Barnes had been a city boy. The family had come a long way since then.

The Easter Show, and Victor and Oliver were fully involved, Oliver competing, and Victor and Carol helping with the Riding for Disabled clients again. "Being able to compete in open competition is so important to them," he explained afterwards. "It wouldn't be the same if it was just them."

Oliver, to his thrilled surprise, managed a second in the dressage.

Pat and Bellamy decided not to go to the annual Ministry Ball that year. Bellamy was still feeling irritated with the whole of the wizarding world, and in any case, his reception might be mixed. There was still resentment, and whether or not anyone actually believed his role in it, the sudden death of McMillan was not forgotten. All three girls went though, and the aurors present kept a discreet watch on them instead, making sure they were not subject to any harassment, although there was no expectation that they were in any real danger.

Bellamy had a new interest, and joined Jock and Brendon whenever either of them came. There were fewer extra casualties than expected, only two sheep died after the first night, and one was a ewe too weak to deliver her lamb. Brendon treated the ills of the other stock, but Peter was treating them too, and after a few days, the vet started looking more and more puzzled. The sheep were already stronger and a lot quieter. Others could walk among them now, and Mary, especially, took a close interest. The horses and donkeys were all named, though the cattle seemed to be still suspicious of humans, and Forster was tossed once, as he went too near an aged cow.

Brendon Maguire had a long talk with Cec Arbuckle, very quietly, in a pub. "They're good people," Cec told him. "It would be a poor repayment if you talked too much of anything you suspect."

Brendon nodded, but that night went through some old memorabilia of his grandfather's. Connor Maguire had been a great friend of Adrian Potter, who'd once lived where Bellamy lived now. He finally found an old photograph. Three men, one who looked like Bellamy, another young man who looked almost a twin, but without scars, and Connor as a young man, with a big mare. They were not posing or smiling, just talking, and Brendon guessed they didn't know someone was taking a photo. He found a magnifying glass, but what he suspected was obviously impossible. The note on the back said, 'Harry & Adrian Potter with self.' It was not dated. He looked for more, but found nothing.

The refugees were needing a lot less attention by the time the girls went back to school. The Clydesdales, the cattle, and the remaining donkeys were still very thin, but it was the sheep that were concerning Jock. He brought Cec Arbuckle over, for an expert opinion. "They're carrying at least three years' wool," he said. "But if you shear them, they'll either die of shock, or die of cold if there's a sudden cold spell."

Jock said thoughtfully, "At the same time, they'd be better relieved of so much weight." He looked at Bellamy, waiting. Peter crossed his fingers that the boss would not be tempted. Bellamy stared into the distance. It was the first law taught to Aniragi children - _Don't _get yourself noticed by Medj. They _must not_ know about magic. If magic is observed by accident, contact the DMT, so that memories can be changed. But there were exceptions. The parents of Medj-born wizards had to be told, and when Anirage married into a medj family, others of the family almost always knew. Bellamy didn't believe in meddling with minds, and seldom used memory change magic, except on those who attacked him.

He finally sighed, and said, "Pat works at Oxford University. She was telling me about a way of shearing sheep with chemicals, that didn't stress the sheep, but made the wool useless. As long as you don't expect to sell bales of wool from them, I might be able to organise something."

Jock said calmly, "Go ahead then, if you find it to be possible. Unfortunately, I can't help, as I'll be fully occupied with a court case for a while. I've told Brendon there's no need to call in any more, though you can call him if you need him, of course."

Peter frowned at the boss. Jock was making it perfectly obvious he knew something. Bellamy had a different slant on the matter. Jock was making it perfectly obvious that he would be discreet.

Bellamy smiled at the two visitors. "Do you want to see the foals?" And a little later, they inspected the chestnut foals of Naji and Sherese.

"They're small for the size of the mares," commented the experienced vet, and Bellamy told them about their excursion to find a stallion.

"Out of the way, Madigan," he said, and Madigan moved out of the way so that Jock could be shown Bess. "The best and sweetest mare in the world."

Jock grinned. The quality of little Bess was in no way comparable to that of the other two mares.

After a cup of coffee, Jock left, although Cec stayed, and was not in the slightest bit surprised when Bellamy went back to the horse paddock, and started to move among the sheep, waving a wand, and removing only roughly about an inch growth of wool.

"I'll do it bit by bit," he said. After a moment, Peter sighed and joined him. There were a lot of sheep.

Overnight, little Bess gave birth to a tiny creamy filly, with mane and tail snowy white. Bellamy was awe-struck. "She's so tiny!" he exclaimed, to everyone who would listen.

Victor said, "Well, the stallion was only about 13 hands, and Bess herself is not much higher."

Oliver said, "I always wondered why they gave you a pony so small."

"So I couldn't get too far away from the guards, I assume," said Bellamy. "And anyway, I was mostly pretty skinny in those days, so wasn't too heavy, as long as I didn't overwork her."

Bess was very protective and very proud. Showing her baby off to the boss, but unwilling to allow anyone else to come near.

"Give her a few days," said Victor. "When she's more accustomed to being a mother, she'll be more relaxed."

The small group went to see Naji and Sherese, who stood nose to tail, their colts lying together in the grass.

Brainless Forster suddenly noticed a new arrival, raced toward the foal, and the gentle mare kicked him in the head, killing him instantly.

Bess was thoroughly upset, and nudged her foal to her feet, moving as quickly as possible to the far end of the paddock. Bellamy followed her to calm her, and Victor picked up the dead dog, more upset than Bellamy, although he'd sworn about the dog's stupidity on a regular basis. It wasn't the fault of Bess. This was not the first time Forster had been kicked by an over protective mare.

Peter and Bellamy took another inch off the back of the sheep two days later, filing them one by one into a third paddock, Archie treating them for worms at the same time, and Oliver watching closely. The horses, cattle, and donkeys were sent though after them, and the deserted paddock treated to rid it of parasites. Oliver listened and learned, and Bellamy found him later, sitting in the sunshine, reading the book, 'Animal Husbandry with Magic.'

"Not that I can use magic myself, of course," he explained to Bellamy. "But I need to know what's possible."

Peter said later, "It's good experience for him, getting to know how to look after more than horses."

**x**

Pat and Margaret were out together - nothing special, just a concert in a nearby city. Bellamy wasn't interested in classical music, and had a particular hatred for Tchaikowski. It was a piece of music by Tchaikowski that sent such shivers through his spine. With his current unpopularity, he'd been attacked by that music twice more recently, once in the Entry Foyer of the DMT, when he'd turned up for some spell-breaking, and once when he'd needed something in Diagon Alley. Each time, it sent such an alarm through his body. He would never get used to it, he thought, though the second time, he'd at least managed not to react, except for having a trembling attack, which he could never control.

It was the middle of May when spring showed its most kindly face. Jock contacted Bellamy again to see whether it would be convenient for him to check on the livestock. This time, the sun shone brightly and the sheep were white, though not at all closely shorn. A few lambs finally had the energy to play. "We've separated out the rams," Peter said.

Jock and Brendon walked through the sheep, and Brendon looked closely at the larger animals as well, before turning to Peter and Bellamy, beaming. "You've done wonders. Another month, and it'll be hard to know they were ever in trouble. A Clydesdale mare stood close to Bellamy, and two donkeys were nudging at Peter, who always had a few treats on him.

Jock stroked the horse, who whickered, and rubbed his head against him, almost knocking him over. Jock asked, "Is it necessary to drench any of the stock?"

Peter looked at the boss, and then shrugged. "We've tended to that."

They watched as Jock and Brendon finally left. "You'll be up before another Disciplinary Committee if you're not careful, Boss," said Peter.

"Hopefully, they won't hear of it, and I did say it was a chemical process."

Peter said sceptically, "They didn't believe you for a moment!"

The visitors still had to walk, and had never asked why the gate wasn't opened. The fence all around was ten feet high, and the gates were the same height, but Jock and Brendon just let themselves through the pedestrian gate next to the big gates, as they'd become accustomed to doing. Jock commented on the height of the fences. "Oliver told me it was because their horses can jump so high."

Brendon grinned, "Ten feet?"

Bellamy said to Peter, "I'd best go back to Victor."

"How're they going now?"

"Dot and Peter are riding the skewbalds, but only under supervision so far, Chaz is still thoroughly flighty, but Virtuoso is going very well indeed."

Peter was walking away, but turned when he heard a sudden agonised cry. The boss was on his knees, holding his head in his hands, as if in overwhelming, acute pain. He said uncertainly, "Boss?"

High, startled whinnies echoed around the property, as if reflecting the pain of the boss, dogs barked, and Madigan was suddenly nudging Bellamy. He looked up, Peter saw a tortured face, and then he was on Madigan and galloping furiously toward the gate, which sprang open as he approached. His two dogs raced after him. He ducked slightly under the arch above the gateway and continued at full speed down the road.

He never even saw Jock and Brendon, caught by surprise as they started to get into their car. Jock went back and closed the gate, though holding it open again, as he saw Victor cantering toward him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't know, but he might need looking after." And Victor cantered after the boss.

Bellamy fled. Pat was dead and he could not live without his wife. He had to stop when he came to a cliff top overlooking a grey sea. He slipped off his horse and collapsed into the grass, sobbing like a child. Madigan was a big, strong horse, but had his head drooping in exhaustion. Tattler was a long way behind, but still followed, though Victor had sent home the dogs whom he'd overtaken.

By the time Victor caught up with Bellamy, he was just standing close to the cliff top, looking down into the churning sea far below. Victor glanced at him, and went to Madigan, who drooped wearily. Something was badly wrong. Bellamy never rode his horses so hard. Victor caressed poor Madigan, who whickered to him, complaining. Victor soothed him, "We'll bring a horse box. You won't have to gallop home."

Tattler, too, was tired, though he hadn't been worked nearly as hard as Madigan had. Victor left Bellamy for another ten minutes, but Madigan had to be tended to, and he finally went to him and touched him on the arm. "We've got to look after Madigan, otherwise he'll be ill."

Bellamy looked blindly at him, and then went to his horse, hugging him and apologising. "What can we do?" he asked Victor. He looked and sounded lost in a way that Victor had never known him.

Victor answered as if the question was only to do with the welfare of the horses. "We'll walk to the nearest farm and send for a horse-box."

"Water?"

"Only a little for now."

A bucket appeared, and a little water. Victor nodded, and Bellamy held it for his horse. He put more in it for Tattler, and then conjured a rope. Medj shouldn't see that he often didn't bother with reins or saddle when he rode.

Slowly they walked their horses in the direction that Victor pointed. Victor asked no questions, and Bellamy finally spoke. "Margaret's dead, too."

"Pat?"

Bellamy sounded desolate. "I don't even know where. She's gone, and I can't feel her to go to her."

Victor was silent, and Bellamy spoke again. "I'm not much of a father. The girls have lost their mother, and I just ran away and nearly killed my horse."

"You can hardly tell everyone until you hear from an outside source."

"Edward wouldn't believe me just because I say I can feel it."

Victor didn't ask whether he could be wrong. Bellamy was never wrong when he said things like this.

At home, Susan wandered restlessly around the house, reluctant to go too far from where a message might arrive. Alison took the phone call, and then found Ursula, who rang Healer Guthrie. The body had to be extracted from medj hands, who might want to indulge in the barbarity of a post mortem. Edward had to be contacted about Margaret.

Healer Guthrie moved quickly, and by the time a horse-box set out to collect the horses, Pat was already on her way home. They put her on a bier in the Art Gallery where the boss liked to sit sometimes, surrounded by the images of friends and family, some of whom were long dead. Ursula looked after her, repairing the signs of the horrific injuries that had killed her, and preparing her for burial.

When Bellamy and Victor arrived, they settled the horses, Bellamy moving slowly, like an old man. Then he went to sit beside his wife. She was visited by one after another of her friends. Alison contacted Hogwarts school, and Sidney went to collect the girls. There were questions, but it seemed it was just a car accident caused by youths heaving rocks off an overhead bridge.

Keifer declined to make the trip, and after a while, Susan went to sit by the side of her father, conjuring a chair next to his.

"I'm sorry," he said to her. "I've not been able to offer any comfort, have I?" She hugged him, and he continued, "I never have been any good when people I love, die."

Susan went to her mother and touched her on the cheek. It was hard to quite believe it, and seeing her there, helped. For Bellamy, it had been a sudden and shattering realisation. For his daughters, belief and acceptance came more slowly.

The following day, Bellamy stood, Mary and Lesley at his sides, as Pat was gently laid to rest in a grave in the walled garden. Susan said a few words, Bellamy wondering, as he had before, how everyone else could be so much stronger in the face of grief than he was. If he hadn't needed to be composed for the sake of his daughters, he thought he would be screaming. He could not have spoken.

He was not the only one grieving. Margaret had been Ursula and Archie's daughter, sister to Peter, Auntie to Oliver. They'd all known her. Margaret had been an unforgettable personality. He bowed his head, but vanished the tears that ran. He had to somehow pretend to be strong for his girls. A few others spoke, and then Bellamy lifted some soft dirt, and sprinkled it softly into the grave, followed by Susan, Lesley, Mary. His inside was molten lava. He couldn't do this. But his face was merely sombre, even as his body trembled continuously.

Afterwards, his girls vanished together, freeing him. He went to fuss over Madigan, who was walking stiffly, but didn't seem to bear a grudge. And he spoke to his favourite mares and their foals. The foal of Bess seemed almost like a magical creature. He called her Fairy Floss. After a while, he started to saddle Chaz. Victor had been keeping a discreet eye on the boss, and he saddled Virtuoso, to go with him. Bellamy took no notice. He didn't want to talk, and yet it was some comfort that he wasn't alone. The horses cantered, both of them young horses, both of them not fully broken in. But maybe they understood. Both of them were well behaved.

They walked back, and Victor finally spoke. "The spotted fillies can be broken in whenever you're ready."

"In the July school holidays. I'm going away for a while."

Victor wasn't surprised. Bellamy staggered a little as he dismounted, and Victor wondered if he'd been eating. He was trembling again, too.

Reluctant to go inside, Bellamy wandered among the refugee animals. Jock would be wanting to take them away soon, he guessed. But the donkeys were too old for a new home, and maybe they could stay. There were some ewes heavily in lamb too, and he thought they should stay as well. He didn't know about the Clydesdales. Maybe if there was a good home... He'd leave it to Archie. Archie always knew.

Mary came to him when he went into the house and clung to him very tightly. He stroked her hair. "You're so much like she was," he said.

"She's gone," said Mary, her voice shaking. He held her and continued stroking, as she cried, desperately.

Outside, Susan and Lesley were sitting in a tree cubby house. Lesley said, "We'll have to go back to school tomorrow. Especially Mary because of the exams." Fifth year exams were very important. Lesley was in sixth year.

"Just so out of the blue!" said Susan, protesting.

Lesley nodded. "Like Forster. Oliver told me. One day he went galloping toward Bess, she kicked his skull in, and that was the end of Forster."

There was a silence, and Lesley said, "Dad's done wonders with the refugees."

Susan said, "He's soft-hearted."

"Strange that he's supposed to be such a great fighter, he's killed people, and yet..." She smiled, "Bob Barton says he's a daft softy!"

"Mum told me once. He _feels_ things more than most people. He hurts more, and feels joy more, and he loves more..."

Lesley said softly, "One day, I'd like to be loved, as he loved Mum."

They were quiet a long time, then. There was a gentle warmth of sunshine and a breeze stirred the leaves and brought the scent of Gabrielle's roses to them. Gabby was already working in the walled garden, repairing the wound of disturbed soil, and making grass and growing flowers cover the grave. Archie had prepared a stone tablet, just the name, and dates of birth and death, the same as that of Luna, who'd been Bellamy's second wife, and was already buried in that special place.

The following day, Victor showed Carol where Pat was buried. The scent of flowers filled the air and there was the buzzing of bees. A cat blinked at them sleepily from her position on a garden seat. It was a beautiful place where Pat lay.

"The boss is heartbroken," said Victor. "They were very close."

Carol asked, "Do you still want to marry me?"

Victor turned to her, delighted hope all over his face, and the tears he stifled were not because of grief.

Six days after Pat's funeral, Bellamy was at Margaret's funeral. In Westminster Abbey, and attended by hundreds of medj, as well as her own family and friends. Edward knew what was needed for one who was Ania, and she was buried with her wand in her hand. Norm Lockwood looked very old and quite sick. Edward was pale and composed. He came to Bellamy afterward and hugged his friend, who was also pale and seemed to tremble all the time. Both of them widowed, Edward also deprived of the unborn child. There had been a nursery already prepared. Margaret had been fussing over it for weeks. Norm died a week later, and Edward was a duke. But by then, Bellamy was out of England and out of touch.

An announcement appeared in the local newspapers. That Pat Howard had died, the funeral private. A week after Bellamy left, another announcement appeared, that Henry Bellamy was also dead. The locals nodded to each other. It had been expected a long time. Celia Raddock said that it was his wife's death that had triggered a recurrence of the leukemia. The Bellamy household didn't deny it.

Bellamy was in Japan, learning Japanese. His passport said that he was John H. Bellamy, aged nineteen. His passport didn't mention any identifying marks, and the photograph showed no scars on his face. But it wouldn't really have mattered. It was routine to put crio magic on a passport and other official documents. In whatever language, whenever inspected, the official would say, 'Quite in order,' and wave the wizard through.

They knew when to expect him back, and a spell-breaking session at the Ministry was already arranged.

He'd cut his hair short, and looked ordinary.

***chapter end***


	10. Chapter 10

_Notes for the convenience of readers:__ Bellamy's daughters are Susan, Lesley & Mary. His employees include: Archie & Ursula Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, their son, Oliver, Sidney Bourne, Kitty, his wife, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. Louise, cook, Alison and Dot, secretaries, Victor, (wife, Carol,) Michael Bruce, Therese & Katrina Abercrombie, Trevor and Wally Pickering,_ _security guards. __DMT: __Pierre, Dachier, Dieter, Chief Auror, Kupec, Reece, Collette, aurors, Joyce and Bryce, DMT Healers. __Other characters mentioned below__: Akila Khatabi, (Peterson,) with Bahiti and Tristan, Hasina, and children, Zahra, Najet, Jiro, babies Kay & Nola. __Terms used__: The Pluravista - Graduation/Debut ceremony _

_Chapter 10: _

At the end of June, Bellamy appeared in the apparation zone of his home after his month long absence. Two donkeys brayed, horses called, and Madigan jumped the fence and galloped toward him. Others threw up their heads and looked about to do the same. Dogs barked. Katrina smiled. All the animals loved the boss. She was more concerned when she came closer. He looked far too thin, and there were traces of bruising on a cheek.

He was looking around him. The place still smiled and the sun shone warmly. The land and the animals didn't seem to know that the most important person in the world was dead. It was a comfort and a hurt at the same time.

Susan came, smiling, followed almost immediately by Peter, riding Virtuoso. "Kitty told me your luggage appeared. We thought you'd be here soon."

He put an arm around his daughter, and spoke quietly. "Are you all right?"

Susan said stoutly. "I'm tough. Mum's gone, but life goes on." Bellamy nodded. Pat was gone, but he was too overwhelmingly lonely without her. Did life go on?

"Do you want to look at the remaining refugees?"

Bellamy glanced at the donkeys, and Katrina answered him. "We let them wander where they want. They've got an ear-splitting bray, and are better than a watchdog." One of the donkeys nipped Madigan on the rump, and he moved away so that the donkey could claim some attention from the boss.

"Is Jock letting us keep them?"

"The donkeys because they're so old, and six of the ewes who've now had lambs, and we've bought the cattle and Oliver himself bought the Clydesdales. The rest have gone."

"Why does Oliver want the Clydedales?"

"He says they're not so old, and he might get involved with horse and carriage events at shows. But I think he has ideas about Riding for the Disabled, for those who can't ride."

Bellamy had been walking, and he petted the five gentle draught horses. They were beautifully groomed, the white feathering around large hooves appearing freshly shampooed. "I think he wanted them to look especially nice for when you came back, but he's at school now of course." He patted the great horses, and they bent their heads and snuffled at him.

Susan had her eyes on her father. He was trembling again, and she, too, was noticing the signs that he hadn't been looking after himself. She asked, "Will you be fit enough for spell-breaking tomorrow?"

Bellamy was surprised. "Of course."

He didn't want to go inside, where Pat should have been, but wasn't. Susan stayed with him, though Peter said something about tending to horses, and disappeared. Susan continued to give him the news. "Victor and Carol are married and off on their honeymoon. They say they're keeping on Carol's house, because they can entertain her friends and her grown-up children there."

"He wanted so much to be married to her. It wasn't enough that they were together."

"They got married at the village church. And I'm sure I saw tears in his eyes when she started up the aisle toward him." She glanced at her father, remembering something Oliver had said. It was hard to be different, though Oliver didn't seem to be worrying. She'd been to the last horse show with him, and began to suspect that he only bothered with them still, because of the girls that swarmed around him.

"What did Archie want the cattle for?"

"Partly because when they're fully healthy, they'll supply milk for the household, partly to teach Oliver how to look after cattle, I think."

The three paddocks where the refugees had been were still empty. Susan said, "Peter's still treating them weekly, and then he says he'll plough. He says he's probably being overcautious, but we don't need the paddocks and the spells are easy."

Bellamy glanced at the house, but turned his steps in the opposite direction, toward the Old Horses' Paddocks. Madigan stopped, watched after him, and then turned away and hopped over the five foot fence, rejoining the mares and foals.

Susan said, "Victor organised a trip for Bess, and now she's in foal to the same stallion again."

Bellamy smiled, delighted. "That's wonderful!"

"Chaz is still flighty, so either Oliver or I ride her, and Candice is for general use now." There was more news. He'd only been away a month, but life went on.

"We had a visit from some sort of Child Protection agency, because Lesley and Mary are now officially orphans, but I'm of age and can be their guardian, and he was satisfied that there were plenty of people to look after us all."

Bellamy stopped, looking at her. "I'm sorry. I never thought of problems with the medj authorities."

"They were all right, just making sure we could look after ourselves."

Louise was inside, fretting in her impatience. The boss was home and she wanted to tell him. But Bellamy only wandered around the old horses, more than a hundred of them, talking to them, petting them, making sure it wasn't time for any of them to be put down. Sometimes they seemed to lose their appetite for living, all within a few days, and Victor was away. There were some new ones, three Line of Sheba mares and two white Andalusians, too old now for even the very light work of Riding for the Disabled.

He wandered further, Susan now silent. Was he ever going to go inside? But he went to a thick grove of trees near the border of the property, and wandered through those instead.

"I used to come here sometimes with Ginny," he said. "It was a special place."

"You said that Margaret reminded you of Ginny sometimes."

"She was not much like her really, though they were both redheads. Just sometimes, there was something."

"You said life goes around in a circle, that people live and people die, and there's no use rebelling against it."

"I said that," and his face looked very, very sad.

Susan squeezed his arm and used a matter-of-fact tone. "We all miss her, but it's time to look ahead." She glanced at him. "We have to go through her things, sort them out, put them away."

Bellamy looked at her almost in a panic, "Not yet!"

"Soon. When Lesley and Mary come home. It's for us, too. It's a way of coming to terms with it and getting on with life."

Bellamy was silent. He guessed his daughters needed it, but he didn't want to do it yet! How long had it taken when Ginny died? When Luna died? Surely it was too soon.

Trey and Shaz trotted quietly at their heels. In the past month, they'd stayed mostly with Susan or Peter, but now the boss was back.

At last, Susan said, "Jock Cameron's due to visit at four. He said he just wants one last look at the refugees, though they're ours, now, of course.

Bellamy consulted his watch, "I guess I'd best go inside then. He'll be here soon."

"We told Edward you were not really dead, since he might see you when you ride, and Cec knows, of course, but no other of the local medj."

Bellamy nodded. "I'll have to keep out of sight when Steve and Gedda visit."

"Oliver mostly goes there now. They don't come here very often."

"I thought it might be nice for us all to go to a Greek Island or something for most of the holidays. Easier than trying to duck when they do visit."

Louise had given up in disgust, but Ursula was keeping a watch, and passed the word, and she was waiting at the door. "Hello, Boss," she said casually. But a smile refused to hide, "I'm getting married!"

Bellamy didn't disappoint. He hugged her, appeared thrilled for her, and asked who was so incredibly lucky as to score the best cook and the best security guard around.

"Adam, of course. There's never been anyone else for either of us!"

Bellamy exchanged a pregnant glance with Susan, but didn't dispute the statement. He suspected that for Louise, it may have been true, but he knew for a fact that Adam had been a favourite of many young women, even before Collette, then Susan, and finally, Louise. Louise was full of her news, and kept him company as he walked towards Alison's office.

"Dad's letting me have a full, traditional wedding, with all the trimmings. There's a brand-new function centre at Mortdale, and it's booked for seventeenth October, and I want a carriage pulled by Bella and Bethanie, and Oliver says he knows where I can hire a carriage, and he'll train the horses."

That evening, Susan confided to her father that Louise had made Adam agree that they'd wait until they were married, just like in the romances.

"Poor Adam," said Bellamy feelingly.

"You don't agree with that?"

"Julie made me wait three months and it nearly killed me."

Susan laughed at him. "Men don't die of lack of sex, they just think they will!"

Bellamy shook his head. He thought he'd die if he didn't have sex, and hoped his daughters wouldn't ask embarrassing questions when he vanished every now and then.

Sidney would be driving the bus that would bring home his boys, Bellamy's girls, plus two girls from next door for the summer holidays. Bellamy expected to have finished his spell-breaking stint easily by mid-afternoon when they were expected. The only patients from overseas that were accepted now were those who'd already been failed by either the Stonehouses or the Kaseys. And not many of their own citizens were stupid enough to get themselves cursed any more.

In the morning, he tossed on his cape and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked different with short hair, as if he wasn't a wizard at all. But he was going to do a lot of travelling, he thought, for a while, and it was better to be inconspicuous. Look how easily Anya and Mario had recognised him last year - probably mostly because of his unusual hair style.

His arrival at the DMT caused the usual stir, but he ignored it, only greeting Kupec, who waited for him. Kupec gave him a searching look. Bellamy asked him about his family.

"Rick wants to be an auror, too," said Kupec, proudly.

"Rick's only about twelve, isn't he? A bit early to make up his mind?"

"He's been saying it ever since he knew what an auror was."

"Does Dexter start at Hogwarts in September?"

Kupec nodded. "He can't wait. I had to go crook at Rick - he told Dexter that when you get Sorted, they make you drink Veritaserum, and then you tell everyone your secrets, and your House is decided on that."

Bellamy laughed. "One of my employees' kids was told you had to run across hot coals, and then the burns on your feet are analysed."

Kupec was relieved. His friend seemed to be coping all right. But when he ventured to say that he was sorry about Pat, he saw the shutters come down, and Bellamy turned a polite, but expressionless face to him.

Dieter met them in the corridor, and was returned a friendly greeting, until he said that he was to go to Joyce's office to have a checkup before starting. Bellamy's ready anger rose in him, but he closed his mouth firmly and turned his steps to Joyce's office. He couldn't trust his own temper these days, and the DMT healer had the power to cancel his work if he was deemed unfit, which would be an irritation.

Dieter walked with him, a shrewd glance taking in a face that looked too thin. He suddenly noticed that he was trembling too, but of course, he always trembled now and then, and it might not mean anything. Bellamy had control of himself now, and asked, "Is Bryce away?"

Dieter answered, "Bryce is one of your first patients."

Bellamy looked at him in surprise. Dieter explained. "It was an accident - sort of. He's been making a nuisance of himself wanting blood samples from everyone he meets, part trying to find his siblings, part simple curiosity. Anyway, a couple he was pestering made his hands stick together, so that he was unable to take any blood sample. They were laughing, even Bryce was laughing. But then it wouldn't undo, though that spell is dead easy to undo."

"Odd!" commented Bellamy.

Joyce looked up as Dieter and Bellamy entered, Kupec taking up station outside. "I won't take a moment," said Joyce calmly. "Just that it's a good idea to do a check since you've been away."

Bellamy glanced at Dieter, who took the hint, saying, "I'll probably drop in at morning tea."

Bellamy asked the healer about her family as she put the Nisco to the back of his hand. She frowned, noted the figures, and then used the monitor that would tell her the weight of the subject. "Shirt off, please."

Bellamy objected, "Joyce... Why?"

"The Niscos and weight are way down. I need to have a closer look."

Bellamy hesitated, on the point of walking out. Joyce turned her back, rummaged in a drawer, and asked, "How's Michael's feet these days?"

Bellamy sighed and started to take off his cape and his shirt. "He says they're perfect, but he's not going back to being an auror, as it's better to ride horses than it is to have to walk all the time."

Joyce turned around, and smiled at him, thinking he would have been yelling at Bryce by now. He hung his shirt on the back of a chair, and her smile turned to a frown. Bellamy was irritated again. "Don't look like that, I was in a fight a few days ago and there's some bruises. That's all."

"You're very thin," Joyce said.

Bellamy answered impatiently, "I've heard that all my life. Healers always say I'm too thin!"

Bellamy looked at his shirt, as if he might start to dress again any minute. Without further comment, Joyce touched a sensor to his chest and his back, and then said for him to take off his trousers.

"For God's sake!" He rose, and picked up his shirt. "Either cancel the session or not. I can't be bothered putting up with any more."

Joyce spoke sternly. "You have some very severe bruising, you've recently broken two ribs that are not quite healed, and it's perfectly obvious that you've not been eating properly."

Bryce didn't bother knocking, just walked in. Joyce turned on him furiously. "Leave us alone. You know you don't interrupt when I'm with a patient!"

Bryce had opened his mouth to say something, abruptly closed it, and left, opening the door awkwardly, with his elbow, his hands firmly joined palm to palm. Bellamy relaxed, laughing. "He's never taken that much notice of me when I tell him something!"

Joyce touched him gently on the shoulder. "I have anti-bruising lotion, and I can see you're moving with some difficulty now and then. Please, take off your trousers." Bellamy took off his trousers.

Joyce said, "No wonder you're in pain," and she smeared the pink lotion over wicked bruising on both legs and hips, as well as his back and his sides. "Anything else I should know about?"

Bellamy inspected his own knuckles, then said that everything else seemed fine. "I'll use the telepathic cure as first choice today," Bellamy abruptly volunteered. He knew he wasn't fit, but thought he couldn't possibly be expected to be fit for months yet, if ever.

Joyce said, "If you were not the last hope of these people, I'd call it off in a minute. But there are cripples on trolleys, three children, and, of course, Bryce, who's supposed to be doing annual checkups for the aurors."

Curiously, Bellamy asked, "Has he found any brothers and sisters?"

Joyce nodded, handing him his trousers. The bruising had almost vanished, along with the ointment. "Twelve." She laughed. "He wants to start a club."

Bellamy shook his head. "A club!" For the illegitimate children of a rapist? Human nature defeated him sometimes.

Bryce had been quick to take in the over-thin body, covered with severe bruising, and had already told Dieter. Bellamy might not be fit enough to use the strong magic, as he normally would. Collette and Dieter were waiting outside the workroom, when Joyce and Bellamy arrived. Again, Bellamy was trembling. Joyce noted it. He was trembling far too much.

Dieter said, "Kupec close, as usual, Adam on duty, and you're to call Collette in any time you decide to work the telepathic cure." He wondered to himself how much difficulty Joyce had had in gaining cooperation. Dieter was an experienced observer, and had seen Bellamy's irritability.

But Bellamy greeted Adam and Collette perfectly politely, and heartily congratulated Adam on his engagement to Louise, wondering if he'd really been celibate since meeting her over six months before. He looked all right, not particularly thin or nervy - perfectly happy, in fact, and very proud. Bellamy himself had suffered the devastating blow of losing his wife, but it hadn't been long before he'd found someone else for sex. He thought a physical deprivation on top of his loss would have definitely killed him.

"Children first," said Jilla, handing Joyce a copy of the list. "Then Bryce, whom we don't expect to be difficult, then three other British, then an assortment from other countries, most from Japan."

Bellamy started to ask, and Jilla said, "They've all seen one of the four other spell-breakers, sometimes more than one."

Bellamy nodded. At least it wasn't so many, any more, for whom he was the only one.

Jilla opened the door, and a mother wheeled in a pram. A child lay limp. "What is it?" asked Bellamy, puzzled.

The mother spoke angrily. "My ex-husband did it. He called it the Jellybaby Curse. It's like there's no muscles left."

Bellamy had his head cocked, feeling the spell, then waved his wand, and the toddler scrambled to his feet, holding out his hands for his mother.

"No wonder you divorced him," he said.

"_Killed_ him," said the woman. "After all, wouldn't you, if someone hurt your children."

Bellamy nodded. "Oh yes. If someone hurt one of my children, I'd definitely kill him." He spoke with conviction, and his words would be widely repeated. Adam indicated, and the woman walked out, turning very briefly, and thanking him again. The child clung tightly to her hand.

A twelve-year-old with a pig snout. Bellamy didn't ask this time, just waving his wand and curing the boy. A girl of fourteen, Snail Spell. This one held them up a touch, as, although willing, she could only walk very, very slowly. But afterwards, she said thank you, and hurried out with every intention of getting her revenge.

Bryce, and Bellamy grinned at him. "I told you the Dolfus was supposed to be used with care!" He waved his wand and nothing happened. Again he tilted his head, very slightly. He'd never even noticed himself that he did that when he was trying to feel more than he could see and hear. He frowned. He'd never felt anything quite like it. He raised his wand again, and there was a gentle tingle in the air, with no result.

"Bellamy?" Bryce asked anxiously.

"The spells have combined, almost seamlessly," Bellamy said. "I'll have to try the telepathic cure."

Bryce shook his head. "I'm sure I couldn't stand that."

Bellamy spoke almost curtly. "You'll have to try. I'm not fit!"

Bryce concealed his trepidation. Adam called in Collette, but hesitated to ask the DMT Healer for his wand. Bryce saw his hesitation, and himself tried to pull out his wand with his fingers, but dropped it. Adam picked it up and courteously thanked him. It was embarrassing, doing a workmate, but Adam and Collette both had their wands in their hands all the same, and Kupec was very close, ready to pull Bellamy out of danger.

Bellamy erected his mind block very carefully. Bryce was a forceful man, and could hurt him if he rejected the intrusion of his mind too abruptly. Almost immediately, Bryce yelled "No!" and Bellamy stepped back, putting a hand to his head and trembling again.

"Last then," he said. "It'll have to be the strong magic, but last." Bryce apologised, and unusually, his bumptiousness was not in view.

The three other English patients were easy, and gratefully, Bellamy heard Joyce say that it was morning tea time. He looked up at the Observation Room. He hadn't noticed before that Pierre was in the Observation Room. The intervening wall was almost opaque from his side, and was soundproof from his side, although they could be seen and heard perfectly.

The remaining patients were straightforward. The telepathic cure was used several times, without serious incident. A very young man, German, almost a boy, had heavy horns. Bellamy waved his wand without result, paused and felt the spell. He frowned, but then raised the intensity of his magic to that felt as a tingle in the air, and the horns vanished. But afterwards, he raised a hand to stop Adam, who was about to show the man out, and asked if it was one of the Khatabis who'd made that spell. A quick conversation in German followed, and the name Percival Nuehr occurred several times. But it ended in laughter, and the young man bowed himself out, thanking him repeatedly.

"A Khatabi?" Kupec queried.

Bellamy answered, "It felt to me like it was a Khatabi spell, though his name was Nuehr. But it seems they were just playing around, and Percival was very upset when he couldn't undo the spell. He now says that he'll never, ever duel again!"

Joyce and Kupec laughed, and Joyce said, "Maybe it's the name. Percival does not sound murderous!"

Bellamy glanced at his watch. Kupec said, "There's lunch laid on, and we need you to stay for that, because it's an especially good lunch. If you stay, we get to share."

Bellamy grinned. "I'll stay for lunch."

"Bryce is the last," Joyce said, and wondered if she should stop him doing the strong magic, but it was such a simple spell, and it couldn't possibly be too difficult.

He glanced up at the Observation Window. "Bryce?"

Bryce awkwardly stood, manoeuvring his way past Pierre, who still watched. There were a few others, too, including Dieter. Bryce had trouble opening the door, but Jilla was there, and opened it for him.

"The strong magic," said Bellamy. Collette left the room. She fainted when exposed to that horrible feeling. Bryce had felt it before, and so had Adam, Kupec and Joyce. The ones in the Observation Room could look after themselves.

Again, he felt the spells. Two, but they'd combined so well, they hadn't just doubled their power, it felt as if it was multiplied. Still frowning, he raised his wand. He felt uncomfortable. Bryce was a friend, and he had to feel his mind in order to know whether he might panic, so that he could impose calm if needed. He protected himself, as well, though it needed extra effort. But Bryce was a forceful and a volatile man, and if interrupted while generating such power, he could be very badly hurt, probably fitting, possibly worse.

Joyce looked down at her desk, while Kupec and Adam braced themselves. It was almost indiscernible at first, and built up slowly until it was like there was a powerful thrumming in the air, that was not quite audible. Bryce was feeling panicky, but Bellamy knew, and he found the courage to stand. He raised the intensity, and there was no chink in the spell. If he raised it any further, all those in the room would probably faint, though it never hurt himself. Instead, he held it, seeking to direct it very precisely.

Joyce clutched the top of her desk as it went on and on. Dieter murmured to Pierre, "He's needing to hold it a very long time." Bryce felt a suggestion, and tried to pull his hands apart. Suddenly they were free, and the power died from the air.

Bryce shook his head, knowing suddenly that Bellamy had been inside his mind, and that his calm courage had been imposed from without. He might have resented it, but now Bellamy was very pale, and when he started to move, he staggered. He was beginning to tremble quite violently, as well.

Bryce went to him quickly, Joyce waved a wand, conjuring a chair, and Bellamy was helped to sit, leaning his head back, shaking and pale. It was very rare these days that using his magic left him so tired. Once, he'd had failures, and once, he'd sometimes fainted, whether or not he cured his patient. But that was a very long time ago.

He made no objection as Joyce did the Niscos, finding energy levels way down, and the LV down further as well, which made her exclaim in surprise and show Bryce. "It happened when he fixed Michael, too," said Bryce. "It's like he uses up all his energy, and then starts to feed his own life force into the effort."

But Bellamy's trembling had died down, and now he frowned at the two healers and spoke with annoyance. "I'm fine, I just need something to eat, and I'll go home."

But when he stood, he conjured himself a cane, so that he could stop himself staggering too much. Bryce started to thank him, but Bellamy said briskly that no thanks were necessary - he was perfectly accustomed to fixing stupid people who got themselves cursed. Bryce exchanged a look with Joyce, and they both stood back as he headed toward the lunch room. Kupec followed him, close as always, although he should be safe enough here, within the corridors of the DMT.

At lunch, he ignored the healers who were such an irritation to him, instead talking to Reece, who'd been on guard in the waiting room. "I'm engaged," said Reece, smugly. "Therese Potter."

Bellamy said, "Therese? I thought she was going out with Marcus Pickering."

"Marcus is back with Susan."

"She didn't tell me that!"

Reece grinned, "Well, you're only her father. And anyway, maybe they felt a bit foolish, since they split up by mutual decision."

Joyce spoke quietly to Dieter, suggesting he try and detain Bellamy as long as possible. If he had time to recover, there was less risk of annoying him again by trying to forbid him to apparate. "I've never known him so touchy!"

So Dieter, when Bellamy seemed to be finished talking to Reece, started a lengthy conversation about the subject of a conference held recently in Denmark, about the declining population of Anirage. "Worldwide?"

"In Europe and America, but no-one seemed to know about Asia or Africa."

Bellamy wasn't particularly concerned. Surely it would be easy enough to remedy the situation, if needed. He listened politely. He knew exactly what Dieter had in mind - just to keep him there for a little, until he was recovered enough to apparate.

He rose from the lunch table, pulled his wand, vanished the cane he no longer needed, and two easy chairs appeared. He indicated to his friend. "Unless you're busy, of course."

Dieter shook his head. "Not busy."

The lunch was gone, and the aurors were running out of excuses to stay. Joyce said to Bryce, "You might as well start on the fitness tests now you're fixed." Bryce glanced at Bellamy, but Joyce said, "Leave him to me - _please!"_

Tom Randolf, and another man who worked in a different department came in, relieved to see Bryce fixed. "We heard it was especially difficult," said Nat.

Bryce grabbed his arm. "Have you been introduced?" and Nat was almost towed across to Bellamy. He stood, shook his hand, and Bryce demanded, "Are they brothers, and am I a brother, too?"

Bellamy shrugged, "No idea," and he asked Tom how his auror training was going. Tom didn't want to know whether he was a brother with Nat, or with Bryce, though he knew he was brother to the girlfriend he'd now split up with.

In his relief, he forgot that Bellamy might not like to talk about it, pulled up a chair, and started to tell him about the training session they'd had that morning. Riza Khatabi's revenge. Just how did two aurors, plus Bryce, find themselves waking in another place, disarmed and bound, with Bellamy unconscious on the floor in front of them? There were two purposes in making it a training session - firstly, to make them remember that the aurors could be defeated, and also, in the hope that maybe one day, a fresh young mind might come up with a theory to explain how it had happened. None of the participants had any idea.

Again, various ideas were tossed around, Nat, Bryce and the aurors joining in the lively discussion that developed. Bellamy put his head back, and after a moment, closed his eyes. Suddenly he opened them again. "A black miasma rising from the floor, like a gas."

Dieter turned to him in surprise. "I don't remember that. I've never _heard_ of anything like that."

Bellamy was frowning, looking into the distance. "It was very quick, I think. Just a fleeting impression, and I guess we all went down."

He checked his watch, and rose from his chair, vanishing it. Conjures were routinely vanished, as otherwise they might vanish when being used, which was most disconcerting for the person sitting.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think so. I've seen it before, but I was only sixteen, so it was a very long time ago."

"Voldemort, then, was it?"

Bellamy nodded.

Joyce said, very gently, "Bellamy..."

"Yes, all right," and he stayed still as Joyce held a sensor briefly to the back of his hand, and was able to give him a nod, to everyone's relief. Bryce thought it wasn't quite fair. How was it that Joyce didn't get into arguments with the stubborn ox of a man?

Pierre spoke to Joyce later. The health of the great wizard was of concern to the Ministry. Bellamy thought his health was a private matter, and would have been very annoyed if he'd heard the discussion. The conclusion was that there was nothing that could be done, except that Dieter was asked to try and keep as careful a watch on him as possible whenever he was out in public. It was obvious that he was indulging in potentially self-destructive behaviour. "We would have lost Bryce if he hadn't been available," Pierre said, but then the conversation turned to the mystery of why such a simple spell should have proven so difficult to reverse.

Bellamy could have told them. Nat and Tom were half-brothers, and a trick of genetics had made them closer than most full brothers.

A firm decision was made. Joyce would be the healer on duty when Bellamy did his spell-breaking. She handled him better.

**x**

For the youngsters, coming home for the long summer holidays, it had been an awkward trip at first, the boys not knowing quite what to say to the girls who were almost like sisters. They'd grown up together, but Lesley and Mary had lost their mother. It seemed to make them much further distant than usual. But then Mary said to Lesley, "It'll seem so strange without Mum," and Luke, very awkwardly, and staring out the window, said, "We were so sorry," and Lesley asked them how they went in their exams. Mary and Luke were both in fifth year, and now compared those exams they'd shared. But Luke hated exams, and soon turned the subject to the new horses that Sidney said were now available for use.

"Chaz's very fast, but needs a good rider, and probably the boss will start breaking in the spotted ponies soon."

Ross and Ryan, almost in unison, said scornfully, "We're too big for ponies!" Their father laughed.

"Dad's all right, isn't he?" Lesley asked Sidney. "Just that we've only had a couple of letters."

"He arrived home yesterday - seems all right."

"He said he was in Japan, that he'd decided he needed to learn to speak Japanese."

Bellamy was waiting when Sidney drove the bus to the door. The young ones poured out, Lesley and Mary going straight to his waiting arms, the boys to greet Kitty, their mother. Mary and Lesley were relieved. Their father was acting perfectly normal, though his short hair made him seem different. After a large afternoon tea laid on by Louise, the boys went off to inspect the new horses, while Mary asked her father if he'd walk with them to the walled garden. "We need to get used to it."

"Of course," said Bellamy, although he hadn't entered the walled garden since the funeral.

The flowers were still in full bloom as they had been so short a time before, when Pat had been still a part of their lives. Bees still buzzed in the warm summer, and a pair of butterflies wove patterns in the air. Bellamy sat on a garden seat and stroked Sherbet, the cat that seemed to think the garden was hers. He still had so much. He should be grateful. When he was very sick, sometimes he saw people who were dead. He wondered, if he was very sick, would Pat come to talk to him? He shook his head and went to join his girls, who stood side by side, staring at the tablet that marked her grave.

Mary asked him what he thought about life after death. He answered, "When people are dead, they're gone forever. There's no good pining after them or wanting them back, because all it does is make you miserable." So easy to say. And he gently, gently, touched the stone tablet that said Pat Howard.

Mary looked at the tablet and she looked at her father, who'd forgotten to guard his expression. Mary turned her eyes away.

Lesley said practically, "I thought Mary and I should practice our riding. We haven't ridden since we were about eight, and Mum always said it could be useful, especially for defence."

"I thought we could go away - a tropical island or a cruise, whatever you want, anywhere in the world."

Mary said hesitantly, "My results come in about ten days."

Bellamy urged, "Ask Susan. Think about it."

At dinner, the girls talked it over. Where would they like to go? At last, Mary said, "I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay right here, where it's peaceful and nice, and also, I think we need to be here, to become accustomed to Mum being gone. It still doesn't seem quite real."

Bellamy looked at the table. How old was he? And his teenage girls were more grownup than he was himself.

When he went to bed, he held a nightgown of Pat's tightly in his hand and put a silencing shield around his room as he cried. After a long time, he just lay staring at the ceiling, then rose and dressed, looking in Alison's office for the extra money he needed, leaving a note for Alison so she wouldn't think she'd miscounted.

The Paris taxi-driver was hesitant. A high class brothel where the girls loved sex.

"They're all beautiful girls," he offered. "How does one know when they like their job? They all pretend."

Bellamy said, "I knew a woman who called herself Lolita once. She said she'd never get married, because no one man could ever keep it up to her."

Marc laughed, and said, "I wish I could afford to come with you. I'm not married, but no way I could afford what you're talking about."

"Well, I might need to try two or three places before I find what I'm looking for. So stay with me, and I'll pay for you when we find the right place."

Marc turned to him, "You mean it?"

Bellamy chuckled and nodded.

"Done!" said Marc, and talked for a while on his radio, before turning the car around, far too quickly, and racing off in the opposite direction. It seemed Marc was eager.

Madam Rosa looked at the ordinary young man who asked to be shown over the brothel, with the explanation that he wanted a place that suited him, and would then, no doubt, be a regular customer. While his daughters were home, he couldn't go out for lengthy periods in an endeavour to pick up a temporary girlfriend, even if he was very good at that particular exercise. So she smiled and welcomed him, and Marc, who was almost jumping up and down in his eagerness, and showed him the lounge room where a half dozen good-looking girls looked bored, and then a spare bedroom, and then she smiled. "We have a new attraction," and she led the way.

But Bellamy shuddered away from mock cages, and chains and ropes and whips, thanked the Madam politely, gave her a generous tip for her trouble, and asked Marc to take him to the next place on his list.

"Why?" asked Marc, bewildered.

"That room. I couldn't enjoy myself knowing it was even there."

"It's only fun and games!" said Marc.

Bellamy shook his head, and Marc suddenly noticed that he was trembling, and he said, "Of course, to anyone who's experienced something like that for real, it's not fun and games."

Bellamy said nothing. But in a little while, he was smiling. The place looked very old, very classy. He never would have guessed that this place still operated as a brothel. It was so long ago. None of the people who'd known him before would still be here.

In his day, the Madam had been called Marie. It was a different woman, but coincidentally, she, too, was called Marie. It pleased him, and he greeted her and asked if they might see a few of the girls. But Marie didn't do things like that, and asked what he had in mind. "Just a woman who loves sex."

Marc was much more specific, and Bellamy listened with amusement as he specified blonde, large, large breasts, long legs, and red, red lips. But then he remembered, and said, "I can only stay if the boss is satisfied, as he's paying."

Marie looked at the thin, young man with the scarred face. She named the price, and he nodded, unmoved. She hesitated, and he pulled out his wallet, showing it stuffed full. She said, "You want just someone who loves sex. What about appearance?"

"A woman, preferably not too young."

She went to her desk, and pressed a button. Therese was small and slight, with a vivid, expressive face. She had freckles. Marie said, "John here specifies a woman who loves sex."

Therese's mouth quivered, and she said, "Oh, yes. I like sex."

Bellamy smiled, "Then you're just exactly what I want," and quite suddenly, there was a feeling about him of a yearning desire that made Therese's heart beat faster. She wanted this man.

Marie watched with satisfaction, and noticed the avidity with which Marc watched her, too. It seemed that Marc didn't really need a blonde with large, large breasts.

"Payment in advance," she reminded. Bellamy didn't blink, and Marc couldn't believe his luck. Jolie was blonde, though with perfectly normal breasts. But Marc breathed, "Oh yes," and went off with her very willingly.

"Don't wait for me," Bellamy called after him. "I'll make my own way home," and asked Marie, "Do you think he heard me?"

Marie shook her head, smiling. She wished all her customers were as problem free. One could not be sure, of course, and she checked the screens in her private office later, to be sure her girls were not being hurt.

"Therese," Bellamy asked afterward, as he gently stroked, "Do you think it might be possible for me to stay the night?"

"It costs a fortune," she warned.

"I have a fortune," said Bellamy. "I can spend it how I like."

Therese used the intercom that was in her room, and Marie said that it was up to her, but if she agreed, John should be taken back to her office in the morning, and pay then.

Much later that night, Therese was woken by a slight sound. Her client was sitting by the window, and tears shone on his face. She went to him and gave him comfort.

He paid Marie in the morning, and made a further appointment for the following night. After a while, he'd ask just to be billed monthly, and Alison could pay it along with his other bills. It was a lot less trouble than bringing cash. But she needed to know he was reliable first.

"Did Marc enjoy himself?" he asked.

"I haven't seen Jolie yet to ask," Marie said. But when he turned a sceptical eye on her, she laughed and said that he'd enjoyed himself very much. She suspected that the man in front of her, while young, might not be a stranger to establishments such as hers.

There had always been a convenient dark alley beside the establishment, and Bellamy walked around the corner, found it deserted, and apparated back into his bedroom. He was late for breakfast.

**x**

His girls were full of plans in the morning. They were going to ask Victor to give them riding lessons as soon as he came back, and their Dad was to choose them nice quiet horses. They were both tall, so they must have horses that were big enough, and they must be quiet.

Bellamy scratched his head as he went to the paddock and finally suggested Patrick. "He's about ten, I think, and quiet."

Lesley said, "Sounds all right," but she sounded doubtful.

"Magpie? He's younger, and Peter often rides him, but he's mostly riding Virtuoso these days."

The girls looked at the tall horses dubiously. Bellamy glanced at them. "On the other hand, neither of you would weigh much, and maybe ponies would suit you better, even if we have to buy them."

Lesley gave a sigh of relief, and smiled at him. "That would be better." There were no ponies left on the property, except for those few young ones not yet broken in. Oliver waited patiently, holding Chaz and Madigan. Luke was with him, and he held a horse, as well.

"Victor's due back tomorrow," Oliver said. "He'll probably prefer to supervise any purchases."

After riding with the boss, Oliver and Luke talked a long time about that subject that enthrals teenage boys. "I've gone back to show jumping," said Oliver. "It seems to have a more dashing image than dressage, and the back of a horse-box is very private..."

Luke laughed, and Oliver grinned and continued. "Rick's usually there, with his girls, and he cleans it for me with magic, but otherwise I have to do the best I can with a broom."

"I'm not very good with the cleaning spells, but I guess I can learn..."

They went back and leaned against the fence of the paddock with the riding horses. Oliver said, "I use Brandon these days, as I'm too tall now for Sparks."

Luke was looking thoughtful. The aim was not to bring home show jumping prizes, it was to attract the attention of potential girlfriends. "Magpie!" he said finally. And a short time later, he was practising over low jumps, riding the showy piebald. For years, he hadn't had the constant riding practice that Oliver had, because of school, but he had a natural balance, and within days, the jumps were being raised, and he felt he could put up an acceptable show.

Kitty was very surprised when he asked her to teach him the cleaning spells, but said nothing to dissuade the sixteen-year-old boy. He practised on portions of the paddock, vanishing horse dung, and leaving grass clean and dry. He was having trouble getting the hang of conjuring, for the blankets he wanted. Several of the adults tried to teach him, but it was only when he went to the boss, that he mastered the art. He'd done poorly in the exams, but now he had a pressing motive.

At a gymkhana the following Saturday, one of the girls who habitually gathered around Oliver, looked at the shorter, dark-haired boy with him, talked to him at length about his beautiful horse, and finally, they used a nice, clean horse-box, and the freshly conjured blankets that just happened to be there. They gave each other enormous pleasure, and Luke felt thoroughly proud of himself. He thought he was probably the first in his dormitory, even if Oliver had been almost a year ahead of him.

Bellamy still mostly rode in the mornings, and almost always there would be a rider or two with horse saddled, waiting for him. It was a favourite time for talking. Susan waited for him one day, with Marcus, and she told him, as if casually, that they were seeing a lot of each other again.

Another day, and Oliver and Luke rode with him, wanting to race and gallop, and jump the stone walls that crossed the moors. They were in very high spirits.

The conversation turned to sex as they walked their horses towards home. Luke said, "The story's still told at school about a certain young wizard who had to lose his virginity before he was eighteen, in case someone killed him first."

Bellamy grinned sheepishly. "I thought I couldn't possibly have a long life. Far too many people were making it their sole purpose in life to kill me."

"How come you kept being out of bounds? Surely there would have been opportunities among your class mates."

"Do they say I went out of bounds?"

"Didn't you?"

Bellamy nodded. "I didn't have a future, so I found older women who wouldn't be hurt when a relationship didn't last." He grinned. "I had a very good time around then!" He glanced at the boys and spoke seriously. "Young girls can be very easily hurt. They often look for different things than just pure sex. But women in their twenties and thirties - they're all beautiful, every single one of them. But they don't break their hearts when it's time to part."

Oliver and Luke were quiet, taking it in, until Oliver said, "Race the course with the jumps?"

Oliver was on Chaz, who streaked ahead of even Madigan, to everyone's surprise, although Madigan caught up over the jumps. "He's only three!" he exclaimed. "He's going to be fantastic!"

Now he was home, Bellamy checked also on Akila and the children. She gave him a hug when he appeared, and when he showed his surprise, said that she was just so relieved that he was all right. He played with the babies, and when Jiro looked interested in him, he talked with him a long time, listening as Jiro boasted about how well he was doing at school. An adult male influence could only be good - as long as it was that of a civilised person. The Khatabi men had been sadistic monsters. He'd visit often while he was home, and maybe take the boy out with him a little, give him a treat. He saw few people, as Akila was still worried that she might be found. But the boy alone, was unlikely to be recognised, and then and there, he asked if he'd like to go to Diagon Alley with him one day shortly. He could feel that Jiro had a strong vein of cruelty within him, but if they did their best with him, he might not give in to it.

"Take me out too?" asked Najet.

He said definitely, "Only medj places. You must not be found by those who want to take you away." The children had not been lied to, and the girls knew their danger. Najet nodded obediently, and said that she'd like that.

Bahiti and Tristan married, a quiet medj ceremony. In a medj area, it was not too dangerous for them all to attend, even Zoe and Najia. There had been a lot of discussion about whether they could risk a honeymoon, maybe in a medj area. But it was thought to be too dangerous. The Khatabis were presumably still looking for them, and would very much want the baby girls. The Petersons lived a very limited life, and didn't know when that would change. They were still fully supported by Bellamy, and didn't know when that might change, either. Maybe never.

**x**

Bellamy was going through the motions for his daughters, and even for the boys, the sons of his staff. He broke in the two spotted ponies, he approved purchase of a couple of placid ponies for Mary and Lesley, also of a showy carriage, as well as a large dray that Oliver wanted, he advised the Ministry he'd be available every Friday morning for spell-breaking, and he patronised the Maison Rose-Marie, in Paris, although only Alison, who paid the bills, knew about that.

Mary and Luke had their exam results, and Mary was still on track to be a healer. Luke didn't seem to know what he wanted to be, and chose the easiest options he could think of, to continue into sixth year.

Bellamy concealed his restlessness and his loneliness, and Joyce and Dieter found him less irritable. His birthday came and went, and he definitely didn't go to the Pluravista, although the scandal that had followed the previous year's Pluravista was almost forgotten except by those directly affected. Bellamy was indifferent. He didn't socialise amongst Anirage any more, and he had to keep out of sight of the local medj.

His daughters went into consultation and decided it was time. Their father could not go on living in a bedroom that still contained every single item of their mother's clothing. They put it to him that they needed to do it for themselves. But really, they thought their father needed to do it. It had been three months. It was time. There was her clothing in her wardrobe. Her dressing gown still hung on a hook, and her slippers were still under her side of the bed. There was her office, too. Her papers still open, just as she'd left them. Her writing machine still set up, as if, any moment, she might resume work on her book.

He watched and didn't interfere, except that a nightgown was hidden in his own underwear drawer. Clothes were sorted, jewellery looked at.

"Choose," said their father, and looked away as a certain tiara was touched. He'd bought it for her not long after their marriage.

"Some things we'll just put away for a while," said Susan. "Maybe forever."

Bellamy gave a sigh of relief. Dress robes were carefully folded and put away. Other clothing was vanished. The girls looked very carefully at her papers, and asked whether her University colleague should have them.

Bellamy answered, "They were working together. I should have tended to it a long time ago." He opened an address book and flicked through it. "Heroditus Smith."

Lesley said, "I'll make sure there's nothing personal, and then Alison can send it." There was a lot that could be vanished. More that was filed and put away. Afterwards, the office was no longer Pat's, and Bellamy wanted to cry. But it was Lesley who was suddenly in tears and he held her instead, soothing, stroking her hair.

It had taken hours. For the girls, it was a gesture of finality. But their father had known she was gone and would never come back in that first shattering instant. Now, it was a crippling loneliness that he was battling.

"Do you want to go away now?" he asked.

Lesley said, "We don't have much time at home, and it's so lovely this time of year..."

That night, Bellamy was still restless after his appointment with Therese. Marie found him in the lounge room afterward, drumming his fingers on the side of a chair. The madam asked, "Was she not satisfactory?" But he answered that Therese was always wonderful, and so were Leah and Michaela. He was just trying to decide what he wanted to do with the rest of the night.

Marie said softly, "Most people would sleep."

"Most people have more sense than I do," said Bellamy, and stood. "I might just go for a walk."

Marie frowned. "Paris can be dangerous at night, John."

"I'll be careful," and went looking for a fight. He should have remembered last time. He needed to put a spell on the boots of anyone he took on, so that they'd vanish if they started to kick if he went down.

A fight made him feel better. It demanded total concentration, as long as there were enough opponents to give him sufficient competition. And he could hit. Sometimes, he wanted to hit. He prowled, looking for what he wanted. It was part of his rules. The other person must hit first. And it was part of his rules that it must be a fair fight - there must be at least three against him, though fewer if they had knives. He never used magic. It was just his own speed, his own fast reflexes, and his own strength.

He found what he wanted, and left three would-be thieves groaning on the street. But it wasn't enough for him. He disapparated, and again went prowling, this time in London. Maybe it was what he was looking for. The gang didn't kick, but he was still left knocked out and with a broken arm. It was something that 'Lurch' liked to do, extend the forearm of the victim and perform a karate chop, leaving the arm bent and broken.

When he woke in a medj hospital, his head was aching fiercely and his arm hurt and was in plaster. He blinked at the light that seemed far too bright, groaned, and closed his eyes again.

Bryce, beside him, said, "Glad to see you're feeling better."

He opened his eyes again, squinting, and said, "Don't be silly!"

"Do you want to go home?"

"What will the girls say?"

"You should have thought of that before you got yourself into a fight," said Bryce, smugly.

Kupec came into the room. "You have to put up with being wheeled out on a trolley, but then you'll be put in an ambulance, Bryce will treat your injuries, and then I'll take you home." Bellamy nodded, but then regretted it as his head swam.

For security, the apparation zone was a full six hundred yards from the house, and a healer had no way of treating concussion, except with rest. They were waiting for him with a wheelchair. He looked at the faces of his daughters, looked down, and apologised.

Susan touched him gently. "It's all right. We understand."

Did they understand? But his head ached dreadfully, and he only endured, as Kupec helped him into the wheelchair. At least it was a magical wheelchair, and glided smoothly above the ground instead of bumping over it. His bedroom was so empty, but he got into bed, sighed and went to sleep.

Bryce was talking to Ursula. "I've treated the bruises and a broken arm, just concussion now. He'll be fine."

Ursula said softly, "He's not really fine, is he?"

"There's no treatment for a lost wife."

**x**

Two days later, it was time for the Pony Club Gymkhana. Oliver again helped organise. He wasn't competing, and this time, to the bemusement of the boss, he and Luke were going to give rides to whoever wanted. Oliver with Bethanie and Bella hitched to a carriage, Luke with a team of glossy Clydesdales, pulling the dray, with haybales on it for passengers to sit on. They'd use the perimeter track, and they'd been practising.

Everyone else watched the events and watched the boys' progress. A lot of the doting girls were only about seven or eight, but there were older ones. There were adults, too, curious to have a closer look at the place that was a bit of a mystery, and the interesting people who lived there. A cousin had inherited, it was said.

Meantime, Bellamy paced around the house, having to avoid being seen by the locals. He finally went out for the day, by himself, to the North of Scotland, where he changed into the form of a hawk, and flew, lonely across the skies. Pat had known he could do that, but only Dieter, beside Pat. He thought it was the only secret he had left, now.

That evening, a young woman in a large car, called to pick up Oliver, and Luke rode his horse to the home of a young divorcee. Ross and Ryan, at fifteen, said that maybe they'd try it next time.

The end of August, and Susan and Bellamy waved off the young ones, who were heading back to school. "Lesley's last year," said Susan.

Bellamy nodded. "I used to be a teacher, once," he said. "Always loved teaching."

"Why don't you do it again then?"

Bellamy thought about it, and finally said, "Zefron didn't want me again after I stirred up that scandal, and I don't particularly want to go to Hogwarts, even if they want me, which I doubt. But there's Fitzroy school. Maybe Charles might like me for a few months... "

Susan glanced at him. He needed something to keep him occupied, but it meant that he'd be leaving again for a while. She only said, "Your dogs will miss you."

Bellamy bent, and touched the head of Trey, who sat next to him. "They're accustomed to me being away."

***chapter end***


	11. Chapter 11

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard,' formerly Henry Bellamy, now John Bellamy. His daughters are Susan, Lesley & Mary. His employees include: Archie & Ursula Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, their son, Oliver, Sidney Bourne, Kitty, his wife, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. Louise, cook, Alison and Dot, secretaries, Victor, Horse manager, Michael Bruce, Therese & Katrina Abercrombie, Trevor and Wally Pickering,_ _security guards. __Neighbours__: Paul & Helena Pickering, their son, Marcus. __Other characters mentioned below:__ Waldo Tranter, auror, Charles Longbottom, headmaster of Fitzroy School for Anirage, Melbourne, Australia. __Khatabis:__ Zoe and Najia Khatabi, (Kasey) Akila Khatabi, (Peterson,) with Bahiti and Tristan, Hasina, and children, Zahra, Najet, Jiro, babies Kay & Nola. _

_Chapter 11:_

Charles Longbottom definitely wanted his services. The great wizard could teach the senior students things that none of the locally taught wizards knew. A lot of them couldn't even apparate, or conjure. It was the reason he'd started the school in the first place. Now, until the end of the school year, which was mid December in Australia.

Bellamy took up residence in the wing with five students who boarded, ranging in age from eight to sixteen, from two separate families. There was a sudden demand for books about the legendary wizard, and some looked up a certain section in their History of Magic textbooks, and then stared at him with an increased awe. It was only when the cleaner loudly dressed him down for leaving his clothes on the floor that he began to seem like a more normal person.

That day, he taught all his students of the day the cleaning spells, and amused the two senior students by telling them about Luke, who'd needed to learn them in order to have a clean place to take a girl. With that anecdote, young Bob Longbottom found that he could master it, after all. Bellamy's motives were no more altruistric than those of Luke. Maybe if there was less work for him, Bertie would not be so intolerant.

He took great care not to interfere in the running of the school. Charles was a bit touchy about that.

Bellamy appeared happy enough on the surface, laughing and joking, easy to get on with. He was mostly out in the evenings, with Monica, or Katherine, or Teena. Medj women, not too young, not those looking for commitment, but those who loved sex. He was so good at that. It was not just that he was an attractive man, in spite of his scars and his glasses, it was that, with a slight change of expression and voice, he could somehow radiate an aura of sexual attraction that had a woman wanting him. More often than not, then, it was the woman who made the first move. From his very first experience, Bellamy had hardly ever had to work hard at finding a girlfriend.

His agonising loneliness died down to a dull ache. He could forget it now, when deeply involved in teaching, when with a woman, and when in a fight. He still liked to fight, though he was less reckless, and didn't get himself badly hurt.

Every two or three weeks, he apparated home, discreetly appearing in that small room inside his house, just in case there were medj visitors. Alison told him one day that the money coming in from the Riddell Regimen was in embarrassing quantities. He said to give everyone a large bonus then, and if there was any left over, just to increase the donations. His employees were astounded at the size of the bonus they received, and when Alison was queried, she explained that the boss said he appreciated all his employees did for him, and they deserved pretty much whatever they wanted.

Peter said, "Well, he did extract an awful lot of blood from us, for a while."

Alison laughed, "Just so."

A month after Bellamy started at Fitzroy school, as he turned into a corridor, a wizard hurled a green streak of light at him, as several students stared. Bellamy hit the Death Curse to the ground, and then spoke to the wizard. He was Japanese, but Bellamy had learned Japanese.

Bellamy finished speaking, the wizard turned and walked away, still holding his wand in his hand. But afterwards, Bellamy had a long conversation with Charles. He still wanted to stay until the end of the school year, but Charles was thoroughly disturbed that his presence had exposed his students to danger. Australian wizardry was such a peaceful community, usually. Bellamy paid for higher fences and made some protective magic, and Charles remembered how valuable was the tuition that Bellamy was giving.

Two days later, a British auror turned up and asked for the headmaster. Charles was taken aback. Waldo Tranter was a big, grim-looking man, who looked every inch a powerful wizard. He was much more daunting than Bellamy. He had the long hair of a wizard and wore wizard robes, making no concession to the medj area he'd probably just walked through. He presented Charles with a courteous letter from the British DMT, requesting cooperation by allowing Waldo accommodation in his school, for the protection of Henry Bellamy, now known as John Bellamy. Waldo would continue to be paid by the DMT.

Charles regarded his fierce looking visitor, it seemed from another world, and then took him to find Bellamy. Bellamy was with all ten of the primary school age students, plus a teacher, and was showing them various mythical creatures that didn't exist in Australia. All around the sides of the room were large, and very real images in the air - a dragon, a phoenix, a mermaid, who sat on a desk, swinging her tail. A unicorn.

The kids were calling out, "Do a centaur, a troll, a giant..."

Bellamy said, laughing, "I can't do all that many at once, give me a go..."

Charles looked, open-mouthed. He'd never even heard that this sort of thing was possible.

Waldo grinned as Bellamy turned to them. "Waldo!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

It was only then that it suddenly occurred to Charles that he didn't know Waldo, and could have led a killer straight to his guest teacher. But Bellamy was welcoming, although surprised when Waldo said he was supposed to be a security guard for the school and especially for himself. The kids were staring at the man now, wide eyed. They knew theoretically that they were all witches and wizards, but, except in pictures, had never seen a man who looked so undeniably, a powerful wizard.

Charles asked Bellamy what he thought, and Bellamy said it was fine with him. He knew that just because he was good at fighting, he could still be taken off guard. And Waldo's mere presence was educational.

He went back to his teaching, dropping all the current images that had already begun to waver as he took his attention off them, and making more, as he was requested. Waldo was shown to a bedroom next to Bellamy's, dropped his suitcase, and prowled the corridors, making himself familiar with the area.

Bellamy had the older students in the afternoon, these ones just as impressed as the younger ones at the images of dragons and centaurs and hypogriffs. They ran out of requests, but then a youth said eagerly, "Show us a duel - A traditional duel like you would have been in."

Bellamy gave them a lecture about the stupidity of duelling instead, but then acknowledged that Australian wizardry didn't do things like that.

They persisted. "Show us a duel."

"Why?"

There was hesitation, and finally, a girl said, "Because it's exciting."

Bellamy asked, "Do you know what my work mostly is?" They shook their heads.

"Watch," and a procession of images came apparently through the wall, one by one. All the deformities, all the cruel crippling spells. He showed them an image of a young girl, moving very, very slowly. "Some swine use the Snail Spell to make it easy to rape." He showed a wizard, fully dressed, but looking very doleful. "And some witches get their revenge, but I can't show you that, or no doubt the school committee would go crook."

The girls laughed. The boys didn't.

He finally said, "Your mob have the right idea. It's barbarity to put spells on each other."

A boy spoke up. "What if we need to defend ourselves?"

Another pointed out, "You would never have survived if you didn't know how to defend yourself."

Bellamy hedged. "I'll have to talk to Charles. Defence is not among the subjects I'm supposed to be teaching."

He spoke to Charles, and fifteen fat lambs, ready for slaughter, instead found a new home at Fitzroy School. The various grades of paralysis spell, the tie-up spell, the stun spell. The sheep didn't like it at first, but soon found there was always a treat afterwards, and became accustomed to it, and then very tame and increasingly fat.

Waldo took a hand, demonstrating, saying that it was much better than practising on each other. The students took a long time to get used to Waldo, even those who boarded. But there was a large loungeroom shared by the live-in staff, where the students could also come, and the stories told by the great wizard were a lure. After a while, Waldo started to tell stories, too. Aurors always had interesting stories to tell, though he had to be reminded that some stories were too gruesome for young ears.

Two extra children came to board. They were too young really, their parents felt, but it was a rare opportunity for them to know the legend in person. The 'House Mother' tried to make the young ones happy, but it was Waldo, to his surprise, who became the favourite of the seven-year-old girl. After seeing the little girl asleep on his knee, the other students lost their remaining fear of him.

Bellamy's teaching extended to adult education classes, which became more and more popular. Several people were eager to learn Space Enhancement Magic, which could be so very useful. It kept him busy, and while he was busy, he was not as lonely. He saw his young son occasionally, though usually only as part of a large group. There were only a few hundred Anirage in Australia, nearly all of them living in the one quite small area. The parents of the boarders were exceptions. He saw quite a lot of Keifer and his family. There was not even a time difference to worry about when he apparated to Sydney, and there were better beaches there than in Melbourne.

He had to come back for Louise's wedding of course, October seventeenth. It was in the secondary Aniragia of Britain, Mortdale. Oliver, Peter and Archie drove pretty little carriages, each pulled by a beautifully groomed Andalusian, Bethanie and Bella almost white, young Reya a much darker grey. The ceremony was held in a beautiful building close to the function centre, designed partly to Louise's specifications, partly by a designer, and paid for by Bellamy. Louise would be the first to be married there.

Kupec was at Bellamy's elbow the whole time, and two other aurors were close, to watch his back. He hadn't asked, but Homer was Louise's father, and he'd spoken to Dieter. Wherever he went, the great wizard should be protected.

Afterwards, there was dancing, and Bellamy watched as Susan and Marcus danced together. He suspected they'd announce their engagement soon.

Kupec tensed when a young wizard walked determinedly towards Bellamy. The young man spoke in a defiant tone. "My name's Richard McMillan, and I challenge you to a duel because you killed my father."

Bellamy spoke sadly. "Your father died of natural causes, and duelling's illegal in any case."

The man went for his wand, but Bellamy lifted a hand and his arm was frozen.

Bellamy said, "I honour you for wanting to challenge me to a fair duel, but you're being naive. You cannot defeat me."

Kelly went to the side of young Richard and said calmly, "Come along, you're just being silly. We all know that your father had a heart attack." Young McMillan stared at Bellamy, and then abruptly turned away, his hand freed.

It wasn't the only annoyance of the night. An attractive young woman made overtures, and Bellamy didn't reject her with the careful tact he should have used. She wound up spitting at him that it was time he got over his wife, that everyone knew she'd been about sixty in any case, and he couldn't have sex with an old lady!

Bellamy stared at her, his body trembling. How he wanted to do something terrible to her! Kupec put a hand on his shoulder and cautioned, "Steady," and he took a deep breath and turned away.

He couldn't go yet. Louise wouldn't like it, so he smiled and joked with acquaintances, ignored the few who carefully avoided him, and endured.

Louise and Adam danced together, Louise's white dress swirling, and her face shining with happiness. Adam looked at her dotingly, and Bellamy smiled on the pair. Right now, his own life seemed purposeless, repetitive, boring, even when he did new things, such as teaching at Fitzroy. But here was this new young couple, and their whole life was spread before them in smiling hope.

Oliver had the lead carriage waiting, and Adam and Louise left, waving to their guests. "I hope he's not too impatient. I heard she was making him wait," he murmured to Kupec.

"She changed her mind a month ago, according to rumour."

"A good thing, too. I'm very much against this silly idea of girls being virgins when they marry."

"It's a bit of a new thing again," said Kupec. "My wife was telling me that they're not even going to healers to get the Maria spell done before they marry. Some weird idea that there should be pain and even blood, the first time."

Bellamy shook his head. "Silly girls. Why suffer pain when you don't have to?" If Pat was here, he'd suggest she talk to the girls. It was such a simple spell, and meant that the first time was pleasurable for both participants. As it was, he reddened at the thought of even suggesting it. Maybe Susan would talk to the younger ones.

He was behind the times, as fathers often were. Both Lesley and Mary had visited the school nurse for the routine magic, and they both had boyfriends.

The last weeks of the school year went quickly. Waldo was never called on to use his fighting skills, instead becoming very involved with Cindy Draffen, who taught the younger students. Bellamy suspected she was a descendant from the feel of her, and when she mentioned that her father was Brian Draffen, who lived in New Zealand, it was confirmed for him. But he didn't know how Brian was related either, except that it was almost certainly not legitimate, and was probably further back than his mother. In any case, not something for discussion.

Instead of returning to England now that his job was done, Waldo negotiated a job as a teacher, and sent a resignation to the DMT. Bellamy congratulated him on a new and peaceful career, and took his leave of the other staff, as well as the students. There were so few, and he'd come to know each one of them well, especially the boarders.

In discussion with Charles, he suggested that if he wanted, and without broadcasting the fact, he might come every now and then for six weeks at a time. The community of Anirage in Australia had few ties with the world community, and by the time any enemies became aware he was there, he'd be gone again. Charles shook his hand very hard, and agreed. Bellamy was a gifted teacher, and all his students, whether child or adult, had learned from him. His brother, Jackson, had told him who was the father of his stepson, and Charles no longer objected that Bellamy's money was helping support the school.

In Australia, adults' apparation lessons, conducted by Waldo, continued throughout the school holidays. It became the custom, as it was in other communities of Anirage, to always include apparation coordinates with invitations.

**x**

Bellamy had been away from England three months, except for very brief trips home. Probably no-one would be waiting to try and kill him. Oliver was bound to be at the big December horse-show, and Bellamy decided to take advantage of the situation, and go as well. At a Melbourne department store, a shop assistant watched in bemusement as a young man chose the make-up he wanted, and used her mirror to carefully conceal a scar down his left cheek, and another on his forehead. A small group of young women gathered to watch, giggling. The girl at the counter was quite pleased at her new attraction. At last, Bellamy was satisfied, grinned at himself, winked at the watchers, and paid for the make-up. It was evening in Melbourne.

He apparated direct to the horse show, appearing behind a stall, a place he knew. It was ten o'clock in the morning, in England. No-one was close, and if there had been, they'd not believe their eyes in any case. No chances were supposed to be taken, and the Ministry imposed fines when someone was caught not being sufficiently discreet. Cautiously, he used Cloaking Magic before starting on an exploratory trip. He didn't pick out any aurors or any potential attackers in the large crowd, though he did see a couple of medj he was slightly acquainted with. As long as he was careful, he could probably talk to Oliver.

A show class in progress caught his eye. Pairs. Among them were two spotted ponies, although there was not much of the pony in their appearance. True leopard spots, his own ponies, recently broken in, with flowing white manes and tails, and carrying themselves with all the pride of their Andalusian dams. Rick's daughters, Janie and Tilse, ten and eight, were on them, and concentrating very hard by the look of their set faces.

Bellamy glanced around, alert, and chose a position at the top of a grandstand, with his back to the wall. Lower on the grandstand, the girls' mother watched, pride written all over her. Bellamy smiled. He supposed Rick was near the collecting ring, ready in case he was needed. He didn't have a programme, but there were normally about four show classes for pairs, for horses of different sizes, and then Grand Champion pairs. He thought the spotted ponies stood an excellent chance, provided they behaved.

He watched as the winners were chosen, and beamed as Janie and Tilse accepted the rosettes that proclaimed them first. Tilse's pony trotted on the spot and arched her neck as they left the ring, reflecting her rider's utter joy.

The loudspeaker boomed. Ring 2, Oliver Barnes, on Brandon. Too far away, and Bellamy shifted position, again cautiously looking and feeling for enemies. He'd forgotten to try and find out who was behind the attack at the school, and sometimes it seemed it scarcely mattered. There was always someone trying to kill him, though they seemed almost amateurs these days in comparison to some of those in the past.

Oliver may have said that he lacked the talent to make a career of show jumping, but it wasn't showing today. Brandon was showing all his quality, all his scope, as he took the jumps as if they were nothing. A clear round, and Bellamy continued his casual stroll until he found an ice-cream stand. Oliver rode past, chatting to a young woman beside him, also on a horse. There was something about the pose, the man leaning casually against a wall and eating an ice-cream. Oliver looked straight through the crio magic, and saw his boss. He grinned, but made no other sign of recognition. Bellamy smiled too. Oliver was a bright boy.

He found Oliver's horse-box, with Brandon and Chaz tethered close. Rick's horse-box was parked next to Oliver's, and Rick was brushing the coat of a grey pony. The spotted ponies stood nearby, looking alertly around, and there was another grey pony, as well.

"Oliver?" asked Bellamy.

Rick grinned. "In the horse box. I put a silencing shield on it for him."

Bellamy laughed. "Not the first time, then?"

Rick shook his head, and said, "He doesn't take young girls in these days. He seems to like full grown women."

Bellamy nodded at Chaz, and said, "I would have thought Chaz a bit young to jump at a big show like this."

"Oliver says he's just getting him familiar with the atmosphere, and he's entered a show class with him." He consulted his watch. "Which he'll miss if he doesn't get a move on!"

Bellamy picked up a brush, and started working on the second of the greys, as they talked about the girls' success with the spots.

"Are you home for a while?" Rick asked.

"For Christmas, and I'll catch up with the spell-breaking, but I don't know what I'll do after that."

Oliver quite suddenly emerged from his horse-box, though a languid voice followed him. "In a minute. What's the rush?"

Oliver raised a hurried hand to the boss and started saddling Chaz. Bellamy went over to him. "Fix your clothes, and I'll get the horse ready."

Oliver tried to tuck his shirt in better, and Rick helped him, as Bellamy told Chaz how beautiful he looked. Oliver's jacket was a bit crumpled, but he shook it out, put it on, and swung himself up on Chaz, whom Bellamy held.

The woman emerged a few minutes later, smiling happily. "These young men. They have such enthusiasm."

Bellamy grinned at her. She was just the type he enjoyed himself. Uninhibited, taking an honest joy in what men and women could do together.

Chaz cantered, neck arched, and obviously wanting to go a lot faster. He was a glossy black with a white splash on one rump, and a few strands of white in mane and tail. The judge was impressed, but when called on to do an individual show, Chaz's collected canter turned into a series of light-hearted bucks. Oliver laughed and shook his head. His potential first turned into a fourth, as better behaved horses were moved up. But Oliver had already had his prize, and the day was young yet.

Bellamy realised with a start of surprise that he was enjoying himself. There was still the pain of loneliness, but he supposed that would always be with him. He was too different. He could not be lucky enough to find someone else like Pat, someone who didn't mind that he was a Freak that didn't get old. He would always be alone, but maybe there was still pleasure to be found in life.

There was time to talk to Oliver after the show class, and before the next round of the show jumping.

"Neither Steve nor Gedda are competing," Oliver said, "But they are planning to come and watch this afternoon, so you'll have to be careful."

"I'll go home, soon," said Bellamy, "But I would like to watch your jumpoff."

"In about forty minutes, and then if I go clear, there'll be a jumpoff against the clock."

"Does Steve need a bigger horse?"

"Would you let him have one?"

"If there's one to spare, long term loan, it comes back when he's finished with it."

"You're very generous."

Bellamy shrugged. "I've always had enough money, might as well spread it about."

Oliver grinned, "Steve was laughing at his aunt who'd just spent money on the new treatment that's obviously bunkum - the so-called Riddell Regimen."

Bellamy gave him a swift, alarmed look, but Oliver said, "Don't worry, I know to be discreet, but maybe it's fair enough if their family have something from ours, as I suppose the aunt's money is currently swelling the coffers."

Oliver jumped clear again in the jumpoff, but then failed to go through the Finish so that he was disqualified, a surprising error for the experienced show jumper. But it meant that the boss wasn't tempted to linger long enough for Steve and Gedda to discover he wasn't dead, or for word to spread that might bring someone wanting to kill him. And Oliver had time to show a girl of his own age what a pleasure sex can be. He had a question after. "Rick, what's a REF injection?"

Rick shrugged, "No idea."

Ursula, Carol and Victor were all heavily involved in helping with the Riding for Disabled clients who were entering the Joanna Greene Class. By the time Victor arrived, Oliver had forgotten his question.

The following morning, Oliver had Chaz saddled for himself, and Madigan ready for the boss. His father joined him, but Oliver said, "Can I have him to myself this morning, Dad?"

Peter shot him a curious look, but nodded and started to talk about the Clydesdales. Did Oliver really want them? All five?

Oliver said, "I really only want two," and wound up agreeing to sell three to Cec, who said he definitely wanted them, and would use them.

Bellamy finally joined the pair. "Sorry I'm late. Time differences. I slept all afternoon, woke up in the middle of the night, and slept again when I should have been having breakfast."

Oliver said, "If you like, we can go through the trees. It's a bit too slippery after all the rain, so we can't gallop anyway."

Peter offered, "I'll treat the perimeter track so that you can race when you come back, if you like."

Oliver grinned, "The course with the jumps instead?"

Peter nodded, "If you want - I'll do both." Bellamy thanked him, and the two horses trotted toward the gate.

A little later, Oliver asked, "Boss, what's a REF injection?"

Bellamy explained, "Medj get infections that wizards don't, including some spread from sex. An annual REF injection prevents them."

"What about me? I'm Medj."

"You probably should. Won't hurt you."

"Victor says people like us, we're not quite Medj."

"Not quite, though I don't know where exactly the difference lies. Cam-Medj have more chance of having a wizard child than pure Medj, but even so, not much chance, unless, of course, they marry a witch."

Oliver asked earnestly, "Can you _feel_ a difference?"

"If I think about it, yes, there's a slight difference in the feel of Cam-Medj."

"I've never had any sort of an infection."

"I don't remember Victor having any sort of an infection, either, though you could ask him. I've had two other employees that were Cam-Medj, though they were called squibs in those days."

"Did they get infections?"

Bellamy had his brow creased. "It was a long time ago, but I don't remember any."

"Would they have had REF injections?"

"I doubt if they were invented then. Medj contraception wasn't nearly as good, either."

Oliver grinned at the boss, "I like sex."

Bellamy laughed, "So do I."

Oliver decided, "I'll ask Helena what I should do about going to a medj doctor. If I admit to a girl that I haven't had a REF, she might knock me back."

The leaves were long gone from the trees and the day was cold. A light snow commenced to fall. Bellamy looked around in pleasure. It was a good place to live. Oliver was young, and seemed to feel the cold as little as himself.

"Vivienne Howard wants to visit straight after Christmas," he told Oliver.

"Are you going to let her?"

"I'll ask Dieter on Friday, see if he thinks I'm much of a target these days."

"There's been nothing since you've been away, and Grand-dad's dropped the extra patrols, and the main gate's only locked at night, now."

"I really prefer the main gate left open. It looks so terribly unfriendly when it's shut. The one at the far side of the property should be kept locked, I guess, though I doubt if the short-cut gates matter, especially not the one into Paul's place."

"Dad's put crio-magic on all of them, in the hope that the livestock doesn't wander, especially the donkeys. He says your horses probably won't take any notice, though."

Bellamy laughed.

They continued to talk, not even cantering with the ground so slippery. But when they came back, Peter gave them a permissive wave, and Chaz and Madigan pranced on the dry track. They were going to race.

Oliver said, "We don't need a start. Chaz is faster even than Madigan!"

Madigan was a big horse, Chaz was on his toes, neck arched, dancing. He was lightly built, but would probably become a bit heavier as he matured.

Oliver said, "Like Margaret always used to say, the loser puts away the horses."

"Done."

Oliver counted, and the horses raced, not even waiting for the signal from the riders. Chaz won by a length, and Oliver was laughing. "He's wonderful! It's a waste if we don't do something very special with him."

"A horse has a good life with us. He doesn't need to go to the Olympics to be happy."

Victor approved the plan to loan Stephen a horse if he wanted one. "We've got too many big horses. Half the people on duty are preferring the ponies we bought for Mary and Lesley. They're not always wanting to go faster, and it's easier to mount if you're in a hurry."

"An ordinary pony in preference to a really good horse?"

"Not everyone needs a top quality horse, and not everyone likes their horses so tall."

On Sunday, a delighted Steve cantered Storm in through the gates. He would not be as big a man as Oliver, but certainly, he had outgrown the small horse. Storm was hugged and turned into a paddock, and Steve rode out on Kendrick, one of only two horses who didn't seem to be the favourite of any particular person.

Bellamy consoled Storm afterward, explaining that he would have smaller, lighter riders, and himself hopped onto his back, and walked him slowly around the perimeter track. He was a well mannered horse, and he thought he'd be popular, especially with Katrina and Therese, though they'd started to talk about retirement.

Monday, Bellamy caught up with his correspondence. "Hardly any hate mail," Alison said.

Bellamy was perched on the corner of the sorting table in Alison's office, and Dot joined them.

"Where are the boys?" Bellamy asked.

"With Michael," said Dot. "In January, we've arranged that they both go to pre-school three days a week."

Alison said, "I don't quite know whether to continue to allow Jason to come here. He doesn't have magic himself, so maybe it would be best if he forgets it exists."

Bellamy gave her a sceptical look. "So you're going to give up using magic to clean house, plough paddocks and feed the sheep?"

Alison laughed and admitted that it might be difficult. She indicated a pile on the table, and asked, "The invitations?"

"Put aside any the girls might be interested in, politely refuse the small gatherings, same as usual with the large ones."

For security, invitations were generally acknowledged with a thank you, but no indication whether or not Bellamy would be accepting. He was always in more danger when people knew where to expect him. Alison nodded. She said nothing about the boss still not being interested in socialising. Instead, she asked, "Organising spell-breaking Fridays?"

"I'll organise it."

Business appeared to be done, and he suddenly smiled at Alison and Dot. "You do a great job. I don't know what I'd do without you."

They looked at each other as he left. Dot said, "He hasn't asked about the money."

"He never does, only if he wants to do anything expensive, and then he just asks if he has enough."

She picked up the sheaf of Christmas invitations, and thought it not a good sign that Bellamy didn't even want to look at them. He and Pat were usually actively socialising around Christmas, though always preferring small gatherings, where Bellamy was less likely to be pestered by either admirers, critics, or attempted murder.

In the DMT building, Bellamy strolled towards Jilla's office in order to arrange a resumption of spell-breaking. Even now, with four other spell breakers working, there was always a demand. He was wearing casual jeans, a brightly coloured shirt, and a soft leather jacket. But he was very well known, and no-one dreamt of stopping him doing exactly what he chose, even when he did dress like an insignificant medj.

By the time he came out of Jilla's office, Kupec and Dieter waited for him, Dieter rebuking him for not giving warning. "You _always _have enemies, and you're irreplaceable," he emphasised. "You must be protected."

"Any more enemies than usual, or any more dangerous?"

Dieter shook his head. "Not that I know of," and then insisted on Bellamy seeing Joyce for a check-up.

Bellamy hesitated, but then shrugged, and complied. Joyce greeted him with pleasure, quickly and casually did the Niscos and weight, and noted down the figures, not making any comment, but quietly pleased. He was still thin, but the LV, which was sensitive to emotional health as well as to physical health, was almost back up to normal.

They talked a while, but then Bellamy decided to make a test. He didn't want his niece, Vivienne, to see anything nasty, like himself or someone else getting killed. So he strolled around Diagon Alley for a half hour, and as no-one aimed a Death Curse or even insulted him, he decided it was safe enough to invite Vivienne to stay as long as she wanted. Tina, too, if she wanted.

It was time for Christmas shopping, but he thought London too boring, and went to Paris instead, afterwards renewing his acquaintance with the Maison Rose-Marie, asking Marie if there might be any chance of two girls together.

Marie said, "Lisa and Anna like to work together, but they're younger than you usually like, only eighteen. Experienced, though, and I'm sure you'll enjoy them." Bellamy accepted with pleasure.

While he'd been away, Peter and Oliver had set out the Christmas lights, which he always so much loved. But Susan was still away, and the girls still at school. He was restless. Instead of enduring a night when he knew he wouldn't sleep, he walked the streets of London for hours, although this time, without finding a fight.

Again, he was late for his morning ride, and found Dot waiting for him, with Cassidy, his breath steaming in the cold air. He had two dogs at his own heels, and two more sat on their haunches, apparently also waiting to go. "It's dried out a bit, now," he said. "We can probably at least canter fairly safely."

Edward was also exercising a horse out on the moors that morning, and joined them, talking amicably for a while, but then walking beside Bellamy's horse quietly, sometimes giving him darting glances. Bellamy glanced at Dot and she dropped back.

Even with Dot out of earshot, Edward took a while to speak. "It was wonderful being married to Margaret," he finally said. "She was so special."

"Even when she was little, she was a powerful character."

Edward looked straight ahead. "Now I'm Lord Lockwood, and mother says I have to marry again."

Bellamy said, "I hope you can find someone to love, then." He glanced at Edward, "It's no disrespect to Margaret, you know, and you should not feel guilty if you want to remarry."

Edward said quickly, "Her name's Barbara Smythe-Spencer, and she's quiet and demure, and completely, totally different from Margaret. I don't understand how I can love someone so completely different, and yet I do love her."

Bellamy smiled at him. "Then count yourself lucky. There's no virtue in being miserable, just because you've lost one wife."

"Would _you_ marry again so fast? You loved Pat enormously. It was obvious, even though she was older than you."

Bellamy said lightly, "Not many women would want to put up with me," and he invited Edward to return with him for a while.

Edward agreed. "I'd like another look at the Art Gallery, if it's all right."

The Art Gallery was kept at a comfortable, even temperature. Edward walked to the picture of Margaret, and Bellamy said casually, "Let yourself out, when you want. Come and find me in the house when you're finished, or just go home if you prefer."

A few days later, Edward sent a note saying that he'd be getting married in April.

**x**

The days were not nearly as cold as usual for the time of year, and there was not even much rain. Vivienne replied that she'd like to visit for two weeks, and would arrive a couple of days after Christmas.

Bellamy did a stint of spell-breaking on Friday, his usual selection, any British who wanted him, plus those failed by the other spell-breakers. Dieter pressed him to stay for lunch, although he'd finished off his list quite quickly. A few of the aurors who'd been on guard around him made conversation, and Bellamy learned for the first time that one of his supposed patients had been arrested.

"One of the Japanese," Adam said. "He wasn't on the list, and then we took him to Bryce, who cured him, proving it was only an ordinary spell."

Reece chimed in, "We're pretty sure he just wanted to see you up close, but he's been sent to Azkaban for a few days anyway."

Bellamy said casually, "Not counting McMillan, the last few who've tried to get me have been Japanese."

His eyes went to Adam's waistline, and he laughed to himself. It appeared as if Adam was enjoying Louise's cooking - he wouldn't pass the fitness tests if he didn't watch himself. But he only said that he was pleased Louise still came in for the day, as she was the best cook!

The Dachier, Pierre Tranter, joined the group shortly afterwards. Having the great wizard gave Britain a great deal of prestige. They were known as one of the foremost wizarding nations, and a lot of that was because Bellamy was English. He also knew from personal experience the joy of being released from a spell. He'd only been six, and the aurors had found Bellamy in an Australian mental institution and brought him home. It was something that he thought about a lot. The great wizard was not superhuman. Because his family and friends became old and died when he did not, he'd become just too sad, lost and confused. Yet a few days after his return, he'd glanced at the child, waved a wand, and Pierre had touched his face and found it normal. His mother had picked him up, hugging him, crying, and had almost been pushed out the door as she kept turning, trying to thank him again and again. Pierre had glanced back, but Bellamy had only been staring at the Observation Room window. Another mother and child had passed them, going in to see him. The child had the face of a monster and was hobbling painfully. While Pierre Tranter was the Head of the DMT, Bellamy would always have its support, no matter what scandals he might generate, and even when he was strongly suspected of breaking the law. To Pierre, he was someone to be revered. And he could be trusted. He did not abuse his power.

Jilla asked Bellamy if he'd like her to get him a coffee, afterwards sitting beside him. "Zoe Kasey's declared they're having four weeks holiday, and it's always busy this time of year. There's still a list for you, from overseas. What do you think about doing every weekday for a while?"

Bellamy nodded, "While I'm home, but that's only until the middle of January, and not after Thursday when the girls get home. But I'll start again fourth January if I'm needed."

Jilla beamed at him. "From Monday then?"

"Can you organise it in time?"

"I've got all afternoon."

Saturday morning, Oliver insisted on Bellamy watching as he took Chaz around some jumps. Chaz was still not very well behaved, and started bucking afterward, but it was more play than anything, and he'd just taken six very high jumps without the slightest problem.

"It makes me feel guilty," Oliver explained. "I can ride well enough, but I really can't be bothered making a full-time career of show jumping."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Geraldine Cutter. She has the talent and the determination, but her parents can't afford a really good horse. I'd like for you to say she can borrow Chaz."

"All right," Bellamy said briefly.

"You do know that if you sold the horse, he'd fetch a fortune!"

Bellamy shrugged, "I've got too much money coming in. Dot's been complaining."

Oliver smiled at his boss. He believed in sharing it around. There'd just been another large bonus in their pay, and while Oliver was only paid as a part-time worker, he suspected that the bonus was the same as any of the others.

"The Lockwoods are auctioning off some of their horses this afternoon," Oliver said. "Very probably including the young ones that God Wot? sired."

"Are you thinking of buying any?"

"I don't think Edward realises what he's got. I don't want them to go to waste."

Bellamy said, "There was one, a skewbald - I always thought he'd be a champ, and with an unknown sire, he might be a bargain."

"Steve and Geraldine are going, and they'll be interested, too, if they're cheap enough."

"Pity I can't come."

Oliver glanced at him, and spoke to his boss almost sternly. "You can't. You're too well known there." Bellamy nodded. Of course, Oliver was right.

Oliver was tall now, well-built, and had rugged good looks. It was no wonder that he was becoming very well known among the show jumping fraternity, as well as the locals. Girls had whispered giggling conversations about the perils and pleasures of visiting the horse-box of Oliver Barnes, his pure delight in sex an unexpected aspect of the character of the serious and responsible young man.

That afternoon, four unbroken young horses were sold at a bargain, potential buyers unwilling to spend much when the pedigree was distinguished on only the dam's side. Steve bought one, Geraldine one, but the skewbald and one other went to a local farmer's son, who was deeply involved in point-to-point racing. The bidding had been unexpectedly high for the skewbald, but it was still a bargain. Edward was left with just his favourite Heathcliffe, and Sirius who had belonged to Margaret. His fiancé wasn't interested in living in the country, and he'd have little use for the horses.

Breakfast, Monday morning, was a lonely affair, but Bellamy was to work again, catching up on demand. There would be company soon.

One of his first patients was a man called Garion Richmond. Bellamy felt his mind, but the man was only thinking how lucky he was that the great wizard was available. Bellamy waved his wand in a cursory fashion, and looked for the next. He was working as fast as Jilla could show them in and Kelly hustle them out.

Dieter, in the Observation Room, murmured to Pierre. "That one and his brother tried to kill Bellamy a couple of years ago. It's why four of his younger employees have Orders of Merlin."

A series of Germans, and Bellamy said impatiently, "_When_ will the Germans give up duelling?"

Joyce said, "Well, at least it's illegal, now."

"I might send in a warning to all the European papers - I'm not intending to do this when I have better things to do, and I'm planning on doing a lot of travelling in the next few years."

That evening, he wrote an announcement to be placed in several European newspapers - that stupid people who got into duels could not rely on Bellamy being around to undo the results of their stupidity. He was impatient, and didn't bother with tact. In many places, wizard duelling was still regarded as an honourable tradition. A covering note for Alison, and he dropped it in her office.

Something else occurred to him, and Trevor Pickering, the security guard on duty, saw the light on in his workshop well into the night. He was absorbed in his work, but it wasn't just that. He was sleeping very badly, and he thought he might as well do something, as toss and turn all night. The Dolfus tests using aged blood showed that it became unreliable - or maybe more truthful. It was saying that everyone was related. Bellamy remembered a phrase - the Oneness of Humanity. He wrote a careful summary, and would have Alison send it to a few Healers' journals.

He slept late in the morning and kept his patients waiting. Joyce insisted on doing the Niscos, and then gave him a stern lecture about looking after himself better. The energy levels were down and he'd lost weight.

He had a good night's sleep that night, in the bed of Leah, at the Maison Rose-Marie. The girls were becoming fond of him, and it was an easy night when he paid to stay. Occasionally, he would start fretting and muttering in his sleep, a beginning nightmare, but he always quietened with a few soothing words and a woman's touch. They knew now that he'd lost his wife, and took pleasure in consoling him. It was nice to have a good-looking customer, who gave as much pleasure as he received.

Three more days' spell-breaking, then there was to be break until the new year. Bellamy continued to sleep badly. He was missing Pat more at home, and Joyce, when she did a check Thursday afternoon, found another drop in weight, in energy levels, and in the vital LV. She said nothing, hoping that his girls would cheer him up. No-one else knew he was even depressed, as he was easygoing, and laughed and joked with the aurors as he'd always done.

Instead of snow that year, it continued cool, dry and breezy, great for galloping on the moors. It was good to see his daughters again, and the three extra young men coming and going around the property, loud and boisterous, pleased him.

Luke told his parents that he thought he might give up school after sixth year. His mother pointed out, "Only Anirage who graduate can go to the Pluravista," but Luke declared that he saw no virtue in putting on fancy dress, and listening to speeches. Kitty sighed, and agreed that if that was what he wanted... His exam results had been poor - the only good mark was for practical defence. He was good at cleaning horse-boxes and conjuring blankets, but that hadn't come up in the exams.

The morning after the young ones came home was Christmas Eve. Bellamy was up early, well before light. Ricos gave him breakfast in the kitchen, but then he went out to the Old Horses' Paddock to watch the sun rise. How many years was it now since he'd found his way home? He hadn't even known he'd had a home then. No memory of his wife and family. He'd just wanted, so much, to be home, and he'd made the magic, and was here. Half-starved and freezing cold, but here, as the sun rose. But it wasn't until dusk and he saw Pat, that he'd shown himself. He wondered what would have happened to him if she hadn't been here. Would he have simply frozen to death in the snow? That would have been a nice Christmas gift for his family!

He petted a donkey who thrust his head under an arm, and noticed that Peter was up and unlocking the gate. It would be time for his ride, soon. He wondered who'd be with him today. There was always someone, usually more than one. He had a suspicion that there was some sort of consultation that went on beforehand, as sometimes, when someone especially wanted to talk to him, it would be just the two of them, like Oliver when he wanted to ask about REF injections. When he wanted to ride alone, he could always go later in the day.

He strolled further, all the way to the Indoor Arena, on the opposite side of the property. He was trailed by two old donkeys, five dogs, and two half grown lambs, who must have wriggled through the fence. Lesley, Mary and Susan emerged from the house together, and looked around. Sidney pointed. "A menagerie behind him, as usual,"

Susan laughed, and helped saddle the sedate ponies for Mary and Lesley. Then Candice for herself. The Bourne boys appeared, and it seemed that they were all planning on going as well. Oliver suggested horses for Ryan and Ross, as Luke went to Magpie. Victor arrived and laughed to himself. Eight riders, but he looked rather dubiously at the tall girls with their ponies, and then saddled Tattler for himself. Mary and Lesley were not good riders.

Bellamy greeted his escort in laughing pleasure. "We're an army!"

Victor looked after the younger girls, while the rest of the riders galloped. But Bellamy rode home next to his three daughters, and thought that he really was a lucky man, and to feel so terribly, miserably lonely was selfish and shallow of him. It didn't make the slightest difference. He could forget it sometimes, but he was still terribly, miserably lonely.

Christmas Day was the worst, but Bellamy tried hard not to let it show. His girls were sensible. Able to put their grief behind them, and get on with life. He should be able to, as well. Where was the wisdom so painfully acquired? That he had to accept that he'd see others die around him, as he continued, unchanged. He'd had children, grandchildren, great grandchildren die of old age. He was always going to be alone again one day. He should be able to accept it.

Even the Maison Rose-Marie didn't open Christmas night. He was denied that consolation, and didn't seem to have the energy to find someone else who might be lonely on that special night. He pulled Pat's nightgown from his drawer and caressed it, before thinking he was being very silly, and vanishing it, instantly regretting it and crying again. He needed Pat. And if he didn't have Pat, he needed someone else to love. He was too alone.

***chapter end***


	12. Chapter 12

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard,' now John Bellamy rather than Henry Bellamy. His daughters are Susan, Lesley & Mary. There is an illegitimate son called John Douglas, son of Clare Longbottom, stepson of Jackson Longbottom. __Khatabis__: Zoe and Najia Khatabi, (Kasey) Akila Khatabi, (Peterson,) with Bahiti and Tristan, Hasina, and children, Zahra, Najet, Jiro, babies Kay & Nola. Other characters mentioned: Hila Bancroft, headmistress of the small private school attended by Akila's family. Keifer Howard, (Pat's brother,) his daughter, Vivienne._

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. _

_Chapter 12_:

Boxing Day, he visited Akila's home, and her tribe. Zoe and Najia were also there, as he'd expected. Najia smiled to him that she thought it a wonderful celebration, and said that it was not long before Christmas that Zoe had abruptly appeared at her door.

Hasina said, "We still practise the Defence Spells every day, and so do Najet and Zahra."

Jiro said, "They're fast, too. I think they can beat any old Khatabi Fighter!" And then he said, "Akila, when can I have a wand?"

"Probably when you're eleven."

Jiro whined, "Najet had one when she was only ten."

Akila ignored him. She didn't trust Jiro's sense of responsibility. She wasn't planning on letting him have a wand until the standard age of eleven.

They went through their paces for him, the Defence Spells innocuous enough to be practised on each other, displayed their speed at duelling, and he had Zoe erect a firm mind block as he tried to probe. He knew that her raw talent was much greater than his own, but he'd been practising for a very long time. He congratulated Zoe, but asked, "So if I had a sudden recurrence of that head pain, you wouldn't be made helpless by feeling the pain?" Zoe flushed at the memory, and said that she'd been visiting medj hospitals, practising blocking off pain.

"Well done," said Bellamy.

"It's hard, though. Most of what I see is not so acute, but sometimes it's awful. It makes me want to do something."

"Me, too. But Pat always told me that I'm not responsible for the ills of the world, and it's one of those basic rules, isn't it? _Don't_ interfere with medj, it might get us noticed."

Zoe asked if he was going away again, and when he said in a few weeks, said that she thought she should start doing the telepathic cures again now she had a better auror. "Romana's her name, much more likely to be useful than the conceited twits they've given me before!"

Bellamy frowned, "I always have at least two, and usually three when I do that."

"I do have Najia, and she's very good."

Najia watching, smiled. She thought she was getting pretty good, too.

Bellamy said suddenly, "I know, I'll teach you to do the barrier I use for pumpkin-head patients."

"Pumpkin-head patients?"

He explained, and Zoe nodded. "The Rindi Curse, we call it."

Bellamy looked at them dubiously. "I suppose you both know the incantation, too."

Zoe put her nose in the air, and said, "Of course."

He looked at her, troubled, but said nothing further. If they didn't know by now that cursing people was wrong, they never would. Instead, he reminded her that pumpkin-heads almost always went berserk, went straight for the one who cured them, were lightning fast, and could do a great deal of damage. "It's why I have trembling attacks, after some brain damage from a pumpkin-head. So the next time I did it, I made a barrier, even though I found it quite a lot harder."

It was a transparent, slightly flexible barrier that could protect her from berserk patients, but would not injure the patient if he threw himself at it. He tried to teach her to make a section more transparent to telepathy, as he had used himself, but Zoe couldn't master it, and finally said she didn't need it in any case.

Bellamy said doubtfully, "I used to find it too hard without that, though I can do without it these days."

Zoe said, "Well, I can hear exactly what Jiro's dreaming, so I reckon I can do without."

Bellamy said, exasperated, "How often have I tried to tell you it's just not ethical to look into other people's minds for no good reason."

Zoe shrugged, as if indifferently, though his opinion actually meant a great deal to her.

The following day, Victor drove Bellamy and Mary to the airport seventy miles away, where they'd meet Vivienne. Vivienne was sixteen now, the same age as Luke and Mary. There were beginning to be a lot of teenagers of similar ages, including Melanie and Maria, Cameron's girls, though Rick's girls were a bit younger.

Vivienne roamed the house, making friends with the donkeys, the horses, and the dogs, and wandering the fascinating library. There were presents waiting for her under the tree in the lounge-room.

"You're lucky," Mary said to her. "It's so much warmer this year than usual."

Vivienne had come straight from an Australian summer, and shivered. But the house was warm, and she'd become very friendly with Mary when the family stayed with them. That had been before Pat died, but when she timidly ventured upon the subject, Mary just said that it was the way things were, and there was no point in remaining miserable for the rest of one's life.

All the teenagers were spending time with each other, but Luke and Oliver paired off, quite often, for private conversations, and so did Mary and Vivienne. Ross and Ryan were spending quite a lot of time with Melanie and Maria, next door. The idea for a New Years' Eve Party of their own was almost inevitable, but some thought was put into the best way to approach the boss. After all, they'd only had a party on Christmas Eve.

Just Oliver met Bellamy for his ride on twenty-ninth December. Bellamy smiled to himself, wondering what was brewing. Oliver was still riding Chaz, as Geraldine and Steve were both away. "He's becoming better behaved," said Bellamy, as the horse trotted sedately to the gate, beside Madigan.

"I'm riding him a lot. I want him as well behaved as possible for Geraldine when she comes back."

A cold wind whipped up the manes and tails of the horses, but it was not bitterly cold, and there was no snow or even rain. After a stirring gallop, Oliver thought it time to raise the question. "New Years Eve Party? No adult supervision, and in the indoor arena, the same as Christmas Eve, except that Rick's kids couldn't come, or only for a couple of hours, as it has to go past midnight, of course."

Bellamy hesitated. "The Christmas Eve Party's in the daytime." Oliver waited and Bellamy said, "You'll have to look after each other - remember that it gets very cold at night."

Oliver laughed. "I'll make quite sure no-one decides to go to sleep in the snow."

Bellamy grinned ruefully, and conceded, "As long as your parents say it's all right."

Meantime, Mary and Vivienne waited for Ursula, giggling together. Ursula always spent a half hour in the old surgery at that hour, in case anyone was in need of her skills. She was a nurse, and perfectly competent to heal broken bones, and to treat most of the minor ills that sometimes afflicted the people around her. Besides it was a nice place to be, a two-roomed building, built a long time ago for a retired healer. Hermione had been a very dear friend of Bellamy's, and had spent her last years living at his place.

Ursula said casually, "The Maria Spell? Has Mary told you about it?" Vivienne nodded, blushing, but Ursula told her about it again anyway. She was sixteen, and the spell was routine. She was sure, and Ursula waved her wand.

Vivienne said, puzzled, "I didn't feel anything."

Ursula said, "It's painless, just means that there's no physical barrier to enjoying sex the first time."

Vivienne smiled, blushing even redder, and Ursula asked if she knew about contraception, since she could not perform the anti-conception spells. She was relieved when Vivienne nodded, as Ursula had no knowledge of medj contraception, and would not have been competent to give advice. The girls left, giggling together.

That afternoon, most of the young ones spent the day preparing for the party, decorating the indoor arena with magic, but conceding to Vivienne's ideas about the design. She was looking speculatively at both Oliver and Luke, but Luke would be going back to school in a few days, and Oliver was not.

All the boys accompanied Bellamy on his morning ride, New Years' Eve. He hadn't missed the suppressed excitement of Vivienne, and waited his opportunity. Girls were so easily hurt. Never offer commitment if you don't mean it. Sex is pleasurable, of course, but one had to be careful.

At the party there were no false promises made, no unfulfilled hopes, but afterwards, Ross, Ryan, Maria, Melanie and Vivienne enjoyed exploring new sensations, in warm privacy. Oliver and Vivienne slept in each other's arms in the house that had belonged to Clare. They would be inseparable for the remainder of Vivienne's stay.

**x**

In the middle of January, Bellamy was yawning. A procession of patients suffering from New Year's Eve celebrations. None of them difficult, and he'd only be doing two more days before he left Britain. He thought he might go to a Pacific island somewhere. Somewhere he could surf. Somewhere he might be able to find a brown lady to be a companion. Somewhere away from England, where he could find pleasure in life again.

Instead of Jilla showing in the next patient, Dieter appeared, and asked whether Bellamy would mind joining him in Conference Room 2. "Nothing serious," he assured Bellamy, "Well, maybe serious, but no-one hurt."

Bellamy wore an impassive face, concealing his worry. Kupec raised his eyebrows, and Dieter nodded. Kupec would be at Bellamy's shoulder, as always. Reliable and alert, even within the corridors of the DMT.

Tristan and Bahiti were already sitting at a table in the Conference Room, with Hila Bancroft and Pierre Tranter. Dieter said, "There are six extra aurors now protecting the school, but the two prisoners say that no other Khatabis know of the school."

Bellamy asked, "What happened?"

Bahiti said, "Two came for us. Najet felt it, so we lured them with Najet and Nola, while Tristan and myself waited to take them from behind."

Tristan said, "It was close though. I went down, and Bahiti was duelling with the other."

Bahiti added, "Jiro took a hand, jumping on his back. I didn't get him without help."

Bellamy said sincerely, "Well done!"

Bahiti smiled, and said, "We think it was well done, as well."

"You didn't call me."

Bahiti said, "Don't worry. We would have called you if we needed help."

Hila Bancroft suggested, "I thought you might think it a good idea to make the attackers remember that it was the wrong children."

"Have they been questioned yet?"

Dieter confirmed, "With Vella, so they couldn't lie. When the crime is proven, with witnesses, Vella questioning is allowed."

Hila said, "No others know that my school is sheltering their targets."

Bellamy asked, "Pierre, would you mind allowing me to do that?"

Pierre nodded. "Do as you think best."

Bellamy was grateful. Had he ever had such unquestioning support from a Dachier before? Even Barbara, who'd been very fond of him, liked to think she was in charge.

He smiled at the girls, and said again, "Well done," and added, "I'll send you a couple of additional security guards, as well. Including Michael, who's very good."

Dieter said disapprovingly, "You do need protection at home as well."

"I'm hardly ever home these days, which is presumably known. It's safe enough there. And I did renew the enchantments after McMillan's blunder." He glanced at Dieter, "I'll see the prisoners, finish work, and Bahiti? Tell Akila I'll drop in this evening, and you can finish boasting."

Bahiti laughed. "Jiro will be pleased. He's thrilled with himself, though he disobeyed orders. He wasn't supposed to be near."

Bellamy did as promised, and as Bahiti had said, Jiro was very pleased with himself. After the children went to bed, the discussion went back to the fight. "He's a natural fighter, young Jiro. Nola, as well. When she was released, she didn't run away, but started kicking the man."

Bahiti said, "I probably shouldn't have done it. I stopped Nola, but when I saw it was the one who took me in the beginning, I kicked him as hard as I could in the face."

Hasina said, "He looked awful, his face all blood."

Bellamy shrugged, "A minor punishment for the crime." The girls smiled. They hadn't really expected him to rebuke them. Shame that Pervez would be healed so quickly. Pity they couldn't have organised to have him treated only by a medj doctor, but they supposed that would not be civilised.

Bellamy said, "I'm going away again shortly. If something like that happens again, please call me. Easier to stop you being taken than try to rescue you from Morocco."

Bahiti said casually, "Best that we look after ourselves, if possible. We shouldn't rely on you."

"You've been listening to Zoe. You can be too independent, you know."

Hasina pointed out, "_You_ don't ask for help. Just do things by yourself."

"If I hadn't had a lot of help, I would never have survived my childhood. I'm not afraid to ask for help when I need it."

Akila said, "Don't worry. If we need help, any of us, we'll ask for it. I think even Zoe would ask."

Bellamy smiled, "Zoe would have to be desperate, I suspect."

Akila agreed. Zoe was very brave and very independent. All the same, she was sure that Zoe would call for help rather than find herself restrained on a bed, being 'mated,' probably by Tashfin, who was, as far as they knew, the only fertile male Khatabi left who was able to rape.

Bahiti said, "They get called Madam Zoe and Madam Najia now. Najia's thrilled to be so much respected, and Zoe says that it's only their due, as spell-breakers second only to the great wizard."

Bellamy grinned, "Zoe has a lot of qualities, but I hadn't noticed that modesty is one of them!"

**x**

Bellamy took Vivienne home after her holiday, travelling by tedious medj transport, and regretting it almost straightaway. He was not good at sitting still so long.

Vivienne said casually, "Oliver promised to write."

Bellamy said dubiously, "Well, he might, I suppose."

"He's a nice boy."

"He's a very nice boy. Responsible, brave."

Vivienne smiled, and thought, _And so sexy!_ It was one of those clear, not quite verbalised thoughts that Bellamy tended to overhear, even when he preferred not to. He wondered whether anything would come of the relationship. He was fond of both of them, but they were only teenagers, neither of them finished their schooling. But Oliver had confided that nobody else was like Vivienne, and he planned to keep in contact.

Bellamy spent a week with Keifer and his family, and then dropped in to Melbourne - the small pub where Anirage liked to congregate. There were only a few there. He wanted to visit Clare, and see that accidental son of his again, but hesitated to do so. Clare's husband might not like it if he saw much of her, especially now he was no longer married. And at the thought, a wave of longing overtook him, so that a wizard who'd been about to approach, saw his sad expression and changed his mind. But Bellamy shook his head, looked up and hailed him. "How are you going, Baz?"

Word spread, and Jackson Longbottom checked with Clare, and then turned up with an invitation to have dinner with them. Bellamy had a chance to talk to his small son, who stared back at him crossly, and was silent until Clare prompted him, "Say hello to Uncle Bellamy, John."

John said hello, and then said, with a touch of hostility, "You're not my father. Dad's my father."

Bellamy looked surprised at Clare, and then said to the child, "Of course Jackson's your father. He's the one who has the privilege of looking after you, and I'm very envious. I'm just like an uncle. That's all."

The child relented. Just like an uncle. That was all right then. He said, "Mum's going to have another baby, and she says she's having a girl this time."

Clare smiled, and said, "I am pregnant, and I'd like a girl. But a third boy would also please me."

Jackson grinned. "Everyone congratulates me on my boys, and invariably say that John, especially, is the image of me."

Bellamy asked, "So it's not common knowledge?"

"We've chosen not to keep it a secret, so it is common knowledge. But everyone seems to think I had a hand in it, anyway."

Craig, the two year old, tugged at Bellamy's trouser leg, and asked, "Can you be my Uncle Bellamy, too?"

"If you want."

"Then if you're my Uncle Bellamy, too, you have to play cars with me!" announced the child.

Bellamy laughed, and played cars with the two boys.

He was restless again the day after, at a loose end. He strolled the streets of Melbourne wondering what to do with himself, suddenly remembering that he'd planned to find somewhere to surf. Instead, he passed a travel agent, paused and went back. He needed company, and maybe a coach load of young people might cheer him up. He'd tried that sort of thing only once before, when he'd been eighteen, trying to hide from his enemies, but very lonely. It hadn't worked, and after seeing his travelling companions in danger because of him, he'd never tried it again. But things were different now. There was only an occasional individual trying to kill him these days, and the world was big. John H. Bellamy, the great wizard, joined twenty-four backpackers from various European countries, plus three young Australians, in an 'Outback Adventure.' He didn't forget all prudence, and called himself John Douglas, the same name as his young son.

He had to buy himself a sleeping bag, but a tent each was provided, though sometimes they would have dormitory accommodation. Inexpensive, and without luxuries, but in body, Bellamy was a young man and could do without armchairs. It was an adventurous group, who accepted Bellamy as one of themselves, perhaps just a few years older. Six weeks, an extensive tour around the outback regions of Australia, and including some areas of Northern Queensland. He'd be visiting the Tropics after all. He didn't have his wand with him, now safe home on his bedside table. He was out of touch again, but he'd assured Susan he'd be home for the Easter holidays.

He hardly used magic at all, just a surreptitious cleaning spell now and then, shaving, of course, and when his turn came to help cook, the water had a tendency to boil quicker than it normally did. He didn't have much trouble keeping the fire going, either. From the second day, he had a sleeping companion. Bianca was twenty-two, tall, athletic, fun loving. She had no intention of settling down for many years, but was very happy to enjoy any adventures that came her way, including the attractive man with the scars.

They'd been in tents for some weeks, but it changed to dormitory accommodation. Too wet for tents. Bianca now slept separately, with the other girls. Bellamy sometimes thought of paying for a double room, but he enjoyed the company of the young backpackers, and preferred to do what the others did.

But after a week in dormitories, the one who slept next to him, sighed and said, "It's John again."

Bellamy was muttering and fidgeting. "That's the third night running," complained Stafan.

"Try Bianca?"

Stafan pulled himself reluctantly out of his sleeping bag, fetched Bianca from the next room, and she touched gently and soothed. The woman's voice penetrated the beginning nightmare. Bellamy sighed deeply and turned over.

Stafan said, "We'll just have to organise that she sleeps next to him."

"Much better when she just shared his tent."

Much later that night, Bellamy disturbed everybody in the room by yelling and leaping from the narrow bed, before looking around, confused, already apologising as the complaints started. "I'll pay for a separate room tomorrow," he promised.

Someone switched the light on. Bellamy was wearing only sleeping shorts, white scars clearly visible against a tanned skin. There were some very nasty ones on the front of his legs, exit wounds of bullets not so many years before. He was shakily pulling on jeans and jumper, preparing to go for a walk, as they already knew he did when he had a nightmare, needing the soothing exercise before he could sleep again.

"What do you reckon the scars are from?" one asked his neighbour, once he'd gone.

"I don't think anyone's been tactless enough to ask him - but it might be why he has nightmares!"

It was just a small town in New South Wales, and Bellamy walked a long way beside the river. After a while, he stopped and just sat, thinking how peaceful it was here. He'd had nightmares for most of his life, almost always to do with confinement and helplessness. It was only now and then these days. He thought he'd almost never had a nightmare when Pat had been with him, but it was more that a few sleepy words in a woman's voice cut off the nightmare and he went back to sleep. A man's voice had the opposite effect, as Hermann and Stafan and the others had learned. He slipped quietly back into the hotel at dawn, sleeping for less than an hour before it was time to rise.

"Lightning Ridge, here we come!" said the enthusiastic voice of the tour guide.

"Share a separate room tonight?" Bellamy asked Bianca.

Bianca looked disapproving, "So you disturb me instead of fifteen boys!"

Bellamy said coaxingly, "There are compensations..."

Bianca laughed, and nodded. There were definitely compensations. John had a beautiful body, and was far and away the best lover she'd ever had.

By the following morning, Bianca wasn't so sure that it was worthwhile. Again and again he started into nightmares, and although she managed to settle him the first few times, again he was out walking in the night. She found him in the morning, sitting in the one chair in the small motel room, head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed.

He was checking on his family, one by one, making sure there was no trouble at home. He was doing more this time than just making sure they were alive, wanting to know they were not in danger. Susan was in the arms of Marcus, and to his surprise, he found Lesley sitting very close to a boy, and Mary and another boy cuddling on a mattress, presumably conjured, in the shelter of thick forest. He hoped they would not be caught. Hogwarts didn't seem to approve very much of sex among the students, though he didn't really understand why. It seemed like spying, but he was reassured that his precious girls were well and happy.

Home seemed peaceful, and he turned his attention to those others he felt himself responsible for. Bianca gently shook his shoulder, thinking he was asleep. "Time to get dressed, or you'll miss breakfast."

As he showered, he still wondered, but a mind-touch assured him that Akila and crew, Zoe and Najia, even young John Douglas were all alive and well. He shook his head, deciding it was only his own demons that plagued him. And when he was teased at breakfast, he ruefully admitted that Bianca could not be blamed if she deserted him. He was obviously not a good proposition for sleeping with. Varanese and Mellie both turned their eyes on him. They wouldn't mind giving him a go, but Bianca grabbed his arm, and laughed, "I don't want him forever, but he's still mine for the next ten days!"

**x**

Home, as promised, for the short Easter school holidays. Victor was very happy being married, Robin and Jason were growing quickly, and Ross and Ryan were shooting up. He visited Akila and family, who were fine. They told him that Zoe and Najia had left their jobs as spell-breakers in Rome because there had been another attempt to take them captive. Zoe had declared the Italian aurors useless, and intended to find somewhere safer.

Bellamy thought he was managing better at home this time. He didn't have to pretend as much, and his friends and family found him friendly and cheerful. He walked among the animals, enjoying their company, and very happy to see his daughters home from school. Susan was there, of course, even beginning to be called 'Boss' now and then, since the real boss was so often absent. There were fewer security guards now, as Archie was no longer as worried about potential attacks.

But it was the same as before. Home should have been where Pat was, and Pat was gone.

Three days after the girls arrived home, Bellamy was missed at breakfast, and Mary checked his room. His door was ajar, and his bed not used. A girlfriend then. She poked her head in the App. room, and saw him just as he appeared. He reddened when he saw he was caught, but only wished her a good morning, apologised for being late, and limped off to the bathroom. He wasn't wearing his glasses, another indication that he'd been in a fight. Mary said severely that she'd treat his bruises, and gave him a lecture.

He kissed her afterwards, thanked her, and asked her whether she'd decided to be a healer for animals or people. "People, I think. I don't want to risk being called in to treat things like dragons."

Lesley laughed when Mary told her that she'd given him a lecture. "He's our father. He's supposed to lecture us!"

"_We_ don't do stupid things just because Mum's gone. He does. And besides, I think he liked it."

"He liked it!"

Mary said, "He's very lonely. He's been given too much in a way - too much power, too many years, and now he's so much on his own." She smiled. "I think it pleases him to be treated like he's just ordinary." And when later, their father was getting a young horse accustomed to a rider, and the girls saw him being soundly rebuked by Victor for slumping in the saddle, Lesley giggled and said to Mary that she thought she was right.

Bellamy thought he was very silly to be unhappy at home. Early spring, and he was surrounded with all the promise of spring. The donkeys wandered free, acting as guard dogs, his beloved mares, Naji and Bess, and their foals, now yearlings, fields of thousands of daffodils near the indoor arena, and the gardens a riot of colour and scent. It was all right outside, but every time he set foot inside, whether or not it was filled with people and noise, it hurt anew. Nearly a year now.

He tried to hide it from his daughters, and entered enthusiastically into Lesley's plans to start an enormous bookshop. "There's to be a medj entrance, and rooms full of medj books, but I want it to back onto the London Aniragia, and it will serve Anirage, as well," she said.

"Is there a site like that available?"

"We'll go and look Monday."

Monday afternoon, Bellamy perched on his accustomed corner of Alison's sorting table, and asked if he could afford a remarkably expensive building in the middle of London. Alison answered hesitantly, "Yes, but you won't want to be making any more big purchases for a while."

Bellamy was surprised. "Less money coming in?"

"Well, it's an enormous amount of money, and reducing your investments to the extent required will bring down your income, which is already down, although not enough to matter normally. There's half a dozen imitators for your Riddell Regimen - the lotion more scented, prettier packages, more expensive, which makes people think they're better. It's probably just a temporary thing, as obviously they won't have magic, but yes, income is down."

"Serious?"

"Not serious, but what you're talking about for Lesley is hardly small change!"

Bellamy said, "It's not likely I'll need to do anything more like that for a while."

"She'll probably be wanting to stock it."

"She can go slowly to start with, build herself up gradually."

Alison smiled. With the enormous premises Lesley wanted, it was hardly a gradual start. "You can always invent something else..."

But Bellamy shook his head. "I have no ideas, and I have to be in the right mood. I can't invent now." He offered, "I'm doing the spell-breaking for a week or so, though."

"And then I suppose you'll go away again."

Bellamy was flipping through some invitations. "Maybe."

Alison smiled after him as he left, and laughed to Dot. "He's so naive. He thinks a week's spell-breaking is something towards Lesley's new premises."

"Is it definite, then?"

"Yes, he says to buy it."

Dot smiled with her. "Has he ever taken the slightest interest in his wealth?"

"Not that I can remember, but this is the first time I've had to tell him that he can't just go ahead and do exactly what he wants."

"How about we organise a repackaging of the Riddell Regimen?"

"Might be as well, I suspect he'll just say to sell more investments if Mary, for instance, decides she wants a jewellery store!"

**x**

"Last few months of school and then I graduate," said Lesley, at breakfast one morning. "Are you coming to my Pluravista?"

"How could I miss it?" replied Bellamy.

"Are you going to make any scandals that gets your peace-loving daughters into duels?"

Bellamy laughed. "I hope not."

He did his week's spell-breaking as promised, but was relieved when Pierre dropped in to inform him that they'd managed to lure Lucasta Stonehouse to return. "We had to promise her the world, but she's agreed to come."

"Good," said Bellamy. "I'm planning to go to Finland next week."

Pierre looked at him in surprise. "Why on earth Finland?"

But Bellamy only shrugged. Why not Finland?

The morning after the two younger girls went off back to school, Bellamy went outside for his ride, and looked at the horse paddocks in surprise. Victor joined him, looking amused. "First thing this morning I think, probably as soon as Peter opened the gate. Madigan's gone, with the mares, Reya, Sparks, Sherese and Naji."

"I bet they're with Bruno again."

"Instructions?"

"If they're with Bruno, we'll leave them a week or two before getting them back, and pay stud fees again. And I guess this time next year, we'll have another four foals by him."

Victor said, "Your Madigan! I reckon he thinks he's still a stallion with a herd of mares - just that he has to delegate part of the job."

***chapter end***


	13. Chapter 13

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This is set in the indeterminate future._

_**Note:**__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard,' now John Bellamy rather than Henry Bellamy. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage, muggles are Medjkind, the Ministry of Magic is known as the DMT, and the Minister is now the Dachier. The currency of the time is NP, (or new pounds.) The Khatabis: Zoe and Najia Khatabi, Bouchra Khatabi, Hicham Khatabi. Hicham was one of the Khatabi Fighters whom Bellamy defeated, (BOOK 9) He is subject to a pendreia, and is now unable to fight. Unvoiced communication is that in italics. _

_**Chapter 13:**_

It had been a peaceful life, in the main, even if very lonely once Pat died. The tempo was about to change.

One last day at home, checking correspondence. Alison asked, "Any forwarding address?"

Bellamy answered absently, "Not this time."

Alison sighed, "Why am I not surprised?"

His head was bent, reading a letter, frowning over it. From Bouchra Khatabi. She said that Zoe and Najia were in Morocco, and had taken over as leaders of the Khatabi family. Their position was very precarious. _'If they don't take a male lover soon, in order to become pregnant, they run a very big risk of being forced._ And there was that other reference. _They are doing their best, but there are things here more evil than they know._ And, _If you come, be ready for instant attack. The girls have lasted as long as they have mostly by bluff, but anyone can be taken in the back, or by cunning, as Riza took you. If you come, follow their strategy, look as powerful as you can manage_.'

Bouchra Khatabi. What had the girls told him about 'Aunt Bouchra?' He thought back, remembering. That she'd tried to escape, was crippled, probably by magic, and was not allowed a wand. Bellamy reread the letter, wondering if Bouchra had had to smuggle it out. Could it be a trap? But the words felt sincere. He could be trapped though, whether or not it was intentional. He regarded himself in a mirror on the wall, and said quietly, "I never have looked much like a great wizard." Alison looked at him in surprise, and he passed her the letter. Alison read it and he could see the worry increase.

He reassured, "When I choose, I can mostly act like a great wizard."

Alison said, "Of course," but he saw the image she saw, of himself, very sick because of Riza Khatabi's revenge. He was a little surprised. He hadn't known she'd even seen him when he was in pain.

He said, "Riza Khatabi is dead now, the other powerful ones dealt with. It won't be so dangerous."

Alison almost pleaded, "Just be careful, Boss!" Bellamy assured her that he'd be _very_ careful.

In his own room, he studied himself again in his own mirror, and ran a hand over his hair. It had been neglected, and was neither a short, normal hairstyle, nor the long hair traditional for a wizard. He made his decision, and organised for himself a haircut. He was different from everybody else. He would not even take his wand. Usually he avoided drawing attention to his differences as they could arouse hatred. Now he decided to exploit them.

He put a spare pair of jeans and a faded shirt in a small backpack, underwear in a side pocket, toiletries, including disposable razor, in the other side pocket, exactly as he'd packed when he'd wandered the world one time, lost and confused, exactly as he'd packed just weeks before. A spare wand from the storeroom, in case it was needed, maybe for Bouchra. A money belt with a very large amount of money, passport, then he garbed himself in jeans, faded, very ordinary shirt, running shoes, and prepared to apparate.

He was just in time. Zoe and Najia stood on a dais in Morocco. There was a solid wall behind them, and confronting them were scores of Anirage. The girls seemed to have four guards flanking them, two on each side, wands drawn, but held at their sides. Every eye was on the girls, and Bellamy slapped Cloaking Magic on himself, even before opening his mind to comprehend the situation.

The girls were in terrible danger, he knew it. There was a shield around them. He could see it, feel it, transparent or not. Najia aimed her wand at Zoe, and a semi-transparent sparkling stream of white light went to Zoe's lower abdomen. Bellamy felt the girl's cry of grief, but didn't understand what had happened, too busy looking at all those others. Zoe made no external indication, only standing proud and calm. The light ended, and Zoe pointed her wand at Najia's abdomen.

A green streak of light, a Death Curse, was aimed at Zoe. Bellamy, very alert, vanished it. No magical shield but his own, would stop a Death Curse.

Zoe didn't hesitate, maybe didn't notice, said the incantation, and a sparkling white light hit Najia, who flinched.

A loud outcry of grief arose as the Khatabi-Richi comprehended their actions. Some attacked the girls, spells bouncing off the shield. Two of their personal guard backed away, undecided, but two others brought down some of those attacking them.

Bellamy stood tense, any whom he saw raise a wand at the girls fell, stunned, though without the red streak of light that was normal for a stun spell. Patek Khatabi-Richi was late, only knowing something was happening. He hurried up from behind, suddenly noticing Bellamy when he was right on top of him, and recognized him instantly. The spell he sent was a Confusion Spell. Bellamy could be the breeding male they needed for their leaders. No-one else would have thought of it, but Patek knew he was only human, after all. Had he not dropped him in a gutter himself, naked and blood-stained?

Bellamy looked around vaguely. There had been something behind him. His attention was caught by his surroundings, and he smiled. What a beautiful place. There were ripe oranges on the trees, and he thought he might try one. His Cloaking Magic faded away.

Patek fell, stunned by a girl not Khatabi. Three girls surrounded Bellamy, and he smiled at one, and said, "Hello, you're Family, I can feel it."

Helga Roos, a distant descendant, was quick to comprehend, and said urgently, "Bellamy, you have a spell on you, and I don't know how to undo spells. You must undo the spell that's on you."

Bellamy said, "Undo the spell." He looked around again, and said, "It's a beautiful place, but it's not your home, is it?"

Helga slapped his face, and he looked at her, startled. "Undo the spell. There's a spell on you. Undo the spell!"

Bellamy said, "All right, if that's what you want," and a second later, his eyes lost their vagueness, and when he looked around, it was with total comprehension. The three pregnant girls who now surrounded him were like Bahiti and Hasina, kidnapped for the purpose of breeding Khatabi children. One was Bessamy Malfoy. He knew Bessamy. But these kidnapped girls had wands and were prepared to fight.

He spoke quickly, "You girls stay here and stay together. I'll stop the fight."

A shield surrounded him, and not only would this one stop a Death Curse but it would not hinder Bellamy doing exactly what he wanted. His magic worked differently. He surrounded himself with a glow, and made himself look large and fearsome, so that even the girls backed off.

"I've heard of that," said Bessamy, as he strode toward the centre of the conflict. "It's called the Cloak of Power, and hardly any can do it."

Helga giggled suddenly, "I slapped the face of the great wizard! How could I dare?"

Bronn asked nervously, "Do you think we should take our chance now, and leave?"

Helga answered, "It's my Grandfather Harry. We'll put our faith in him."

Bronn pointed her wand, and Patek, still unconscious, was disarmed and paralysed. The stun spell wore off after a half hour or so, while the Paralysis Spell had to be lifted. She put her short wand back in its hidden place, and held the normal length wand of Patek. The others thought it a good idea, and each of them systematically paralysed other stunned Khatabis and took their wands. Their short wands had been provided by Zoe and Najie, and smuggled to them by Bouchra, kept hidden until their chance came.

None saw what they did, as all eyes were on Bellamy, now standing with the girls. They still held their shield, but Bellamy had walked straight through, not disturbing it. He felt Najia's exclamation of a profound relief, but Zoe stiffened her with a stern thought, in spite of her own shock at his sudden appearance. They had to be leaders and could show no weakness. A chink in their apparent confidence, and they would be overwhelmed.

A silence fell, and people stared. It was as he thought, the ordinary medj clothing was more impressive on him than the standard wizard robes that the Khatabis saw all around them. It emphasised that he was different, and didn't need the trappings of an ordinary wizard.

A softly singing white cloud covered the whole gathering, and when he spoke, he made it so that his voice was all around, heard by each one present, or at least each one conscious and present. Just a simple statement: - "Zoe and Najia are my friends. If they say they are your leaders, then they are your leaders." He dropped the white cloud, dropped the 'Cloak of Power,' that had made him appear very large, very fearsome, and thought to Zoe, _You have to take command now, Zoe. You have to speak to them_.

He was looking and listening to those surrounding the dais, but still felt it as Zoe gathered all her courage, and stated, "The Khatabi Family has done a great deal of evil in the past. That is at an end. Any who want to resign must report to Ryuichi's office tomorrow morning, nine o'clock, for the usual payment." She glanced at a man who stood nearby, and said coolly, "Ryuichi, you will need to organise to have a large amount of money ready for disbursement tomorrow." Ryuichi, the manager. He'd taken no part in the fight, either for or against the girls.

A woman kneeling beside her felled husband, called, "Are you going to punish those who tried to attack?"

Zoe replied, "I have not yet decided."

Bellamy communicated, _May I speak a moment?_ On feeling her assent, he first glanced around, and a dozen stunned ones revived. He waited a second for comprehension to return, and then spoke in quite a mild voice. "This family's obsession with breeding powerful wizards has led to its downfall. Please put out of your heads any idea of trying to revive the Family as it was." He didn't want them kidnapping any more innocent girls, and Zoe and Najia would be in less danger, as well as Akila's family. There was magic in that 'request.' It was a pendreiya, binding to all of those who heard it, and he'd made sure that all of those present, heard it.

Zoe scanned the crowd again, and then nodded curtly and addressed her remaining guard. Only two had tried to defend them. "We're going back to our rooms now." She raised her voice, "Bessamy, Helga, Bronn, please come with us."

Bellamy was very alert as he followed the girls, only two guards behind them to guard their backs from scores of potential attackers. He was also using that ability to borrow images from the minds of others, to see what they saw. He saw their own backs, felt the minds, filled with confusion now, rather than hostility. He felt for the tense mind that was the one about to attack. But no-one seemed about to attack. He was totally and fully the great wizard now, his mind searching, feeling, beginning to understand the way the family ran their affairs. The moment they were inside, Zoe turned and used her magic to lock the doors. The guards were left outside, but Najia and Zoe still had wands raised, and systematically checked that there was no-one in their rooms or walled garden before they even turned to Bellamy to welcome him.

Bellamy looked around, and asked, "All shielded?"

Zoe nodded, "As you taught me. Plus extra crio spells I learned from books."

"Well done."

Zoe indicated, "Bronn Zylman, Holland, Helga Roos, Sweden, Bessamy Malfoy, England."

Bellamy smiled, and asked, "Do you want to go home?" It seemed they wanted very much to go home.

Bessamy said, "I tried to call you, but I guess I just didn't know you well enough."

Bellamy said apologetically, "I can only do that if I know someone well."

Zoe dictated, "Bronn first."

Bronn gave the apparation coordinates, and then said, puzzled, "But it's far too far, and there's anti-apparation magic in any case."

Bessamy crowed, "That won't stop our great wizard!"

Bellamy said, "I will only have time to drop you off, but if they don't treat you right, just because you're pregnant, send a letter and I'll organise something different." The pregnancies didn't show yet, but to Bellamy, it was a part of the feel of a person. He held out an arm, and Bronn stepped under it, a little nervously.

Najia smiled at her, "You can trust Bellamy."

Bronn swallowed, and said, "Of course." An instant later, Bronn's mother opened the door and stared at her in disbelief. The girl was pulled very close and hugged tightly.

Five minutes after that, Helga Roos was welcomed home, and then Bessamy Malfoy, the door of the mansion opened by a servant, and Cilius Malfoy appearing quickly afterward. Bellamy regarded him with a crooked smile, "Pleased you never succeeded in killing me, now?"

Cilius had his arms around his granddaughter. The tall, arrogant man had tears in his eyes. He looked at Bellamy, straightened, and drawled, "Even a cur dog has its uses."

Bellamy laughed as he disapparated, a Malfoy through and through. Cilius again hugged his granddaughter, and said, a break in his voice, "Welcome home."

Bellamy was still laughing as he re-apparated into Riza's rooms, but his laughter died as he took in the grim faces of the girls.

Najia said, "We never told you about the enclosures."

Bellamy waited, and Zoe continued, with difficulty. "Medj prisoners that we never knew about. It's time to go back there."

Medj prisoners as well as the three Ania? Zoe explained, "They use them to practise the serious curses. The leader told me that they would have been all killed, in the end. So when we found out, we stopped it, and did what we'd been discussing for weeks - we sterilised each other. We will never have children."

Bellamy didn't know what to say. He understood now that silent cry of grief from Zoe, though he didn't think he'd heard one from Najia. But maybe that was because he was already defending Zoe from attack.

Zoe went to the door, and paused, feeling, in case there was someone poised to attack. Both of them had wands in hand, and Bellamy felt their tension.

"How long have you been here?" he asked quietly.

"Nearly five weeks," Najia said.

Zoe stated, "There are two of our guard left, also Bouchra out there. We go out."

Bellamy was also extending his mind, feeling for danger. Bouchra was the one who'd written to him. The woman cared deeply about the girls, he could feel, and there was a considerable curiosity now, as well. She was very interested in the great wizard.

Najia explained further as they walked, two guards behind them, "They were being punished with the Pain Curse because they tried to escape. There are thirty-two, but there was at least one who looked like he was dying."

Bellamy lengthened his stride, until Zoe protested, "I can't keep up."

Najia said, "We can't just let them go. It would be the Holocaust all over again, so many knowing the worst of Wizardkind."

There was not a single guard in sight when they reached the corridor next to the enclosure, but the door was magically sealed. Zoe entered, their two guards still with them, one of whom automatically locked the door again behind them. All the Fighters did their stints as enclosure guards. Inside, there were men, most in trousers and short-sleeved civilian shirts, some in dun coloured shorts and shirts. Each had wrist and ankle cuffs, and each had a large number prominently imprinted on his right upper arm.

Some were sitting, or even lying down, looking ill. Those who had been punished. There was a gathering in a group, all sitting. Under semi-paralysis, Bellamy knew straightaway. They'd been waiting to be punished. In these circumstances, Bellamy had put aside his usual reluctance to probe minds. Only Zoe and Najia were exempted from his knowing.

There was just one wizard inside, who held one of the prisoners half sitting. He was trying to get him to take some potion from a glass in his hand. The prisoner raised a feeble hand to push away the glass, and Bellamy noticed that there was a number on the back of his hand, as well as his arm. Another of the prisoners held a wand in his hand, broken, and was looking at the newcomers, very tense, even threatening, though it had been the girls who'd made an abrupt entrance and ordered the punishment to cease. Bellamy cast a sweeping glance around, and the ones under semi-paralysis scrambled to their feet.

Zoe asked coldly, "Are they all still here?"

The lone wizard, Abensur, enclosure overseer, answered, "All here, and none will die of the punishment." The men were beginning to gather closer, threatening. Abensur said coolly, "You were a little rash freeing them. They may kill all of us now."

Zoe said fiercely, "I wouldn't blame them!"

Bellamy was letting Zoe lead, merely feeling the minds around him, and instilling calm in the mind of the large man who held the broken wand. Bill, who was thinking of killing them all, just as Abensur suggested.

Suddenly, he was distracted, as a voice said, "John?" One of the prisoners took a hesitant step towards him, "Have you come to take me home?"

Bellamy looked at the soldier who'd been his friend, feeling the sick mind, and said, very gently, "I have come to take you home."

Jimmy said, "They have done awful things to us, awful things," and suddenly he was crying.

Bellamy took a step, and held him, soothing. "It's all over now, and you're going home."

A suspicious voice asked, "Do you really know him?"

Bellamy said, "Jimmy Rawlings. I know him. What did they do to him?"

"You mean aside from torture, cutting him open, putting him under the Compulsion Curse, and all the rest?"

Abensur said calmly, "It's only the Confusion Spell. He'll be better in a few days."

Bellamy said, with relief, "The Confusion Spell."

Stewart said, with emphasis, "Inflicted every day for over six weeks!"

Bellamy's grip on his friend tightened. Every day for over six weeks? What would that do to him?

He continued to hold Jimmy, who had tears streaming down his face. His own eyes were wet. Jimmy took a long time to stop crying, and then he sighed, "They made Hammond scream. He looks after me because I can't think any more, and they made him scream."

A man said, "It's all right, Jimmy. I'm fine now."

Jimmy's gaze wandered, and he said, "It's all right now, John's here, and he's going to look after us." He pulled away from Bellamy, and went to Hammond, patting him on the shoulder. "It's all right now. John will take us home."

One asked Bellamy, warily, "How did you know Jimmy?"

Bellamy saw no reason not to answer Stewart, who seemed to be a leader. "He was a soldier, and at that time I was a prisoner. We became friends."

"He called you John."

"My name is John Bellamy," though Jimmy had known him as John Doe, or John Douglas, or as 'the subject.'

The prisoner was still wary, but said, "My name is Stewart, the one who still looks like death, is Harry."

Zoe asked, "Abensur, why did Jimmy have the Confusion Spell inflicted for so long?"

He hesitated, and even Najia thought he was wondering whether to try a lie. Both Bellamy and Zoe clearly heard his thought, _What's the use?_ Abensur answered truthfully. "Suma and Zola thought it would be a kind way of keeping you both under restraint while you had the needed babies. But only if you didn't have a few yourselves, of your own free will."

Zoe said, "You haven't heard yet. Najia and I sterilised each other. There will be no babies."

Abensur was taken aback. "Why?"

"Because the Khatabis do things like this. Because a cruel child rapist was my father and my grandfather, and also Najia's grandfather. Because we carry bad blood, and cannot risk raising children that might be like Ahjmed, and Adil, and the wicked old woman, Riza Khatabi-Vrie."

The sickest man, Harry, managed to pull himself away from Abensur, but only closed his eyes, and lay flat. Stewart said, "Kenneth, get Harry to take more of the potion." Harry looked at Kenneth blearily, but allowed his friend to feed him some more of the potion.

Abensur instructed, "Ramon, if anyone still feels sick, including yourself, more of the potion will help."

There was a low growl from the men, but none offered to attack.

"I think we should have a conference." He still acted as if in command, still acted with authority, even without his wand. He was thinking that any sign of doubt now would have them all overwhelmed and killed.

Stewart snapped an order, and two went to stand beside the exit. And then Stewart followed them as Abensur led the way to the dining room where there was enough seating for all of them.

Abensur said to Stewart, in a dismissive tone, "You'll be informed of any decisions." Stewart ignored him, though others fell back. They were accustomed to doing what they were told.

They sat, and Bellamy glanced at Zoe, but heard, _You handle it. Please._

Bellamy nodded, and got down to business. "Abensur, how long have these men been here?"

"Fifteen weeks."

"How often have they had their memories changed?"

Abensur said, "Some more than others. It depends what was done to them."

"What have you been telling them?"

"That they'd be released after we changed their memories."

"What did you tell them would be the story?"

"That they were victims of terrorists, but the ransom negotiations broke down, and then they were released anyway."

"Have there actually been some ransom negotiations?"

"Yes."

Bellamy leaned back. "We'll have to undo all the previous meddling with memories, or if we pile a forgetting of four months on top, they could be damaged."

Stewart spoke for the first time. "There are things too horrible to be remembered."

Abensur also objected. "Undoing memory changing damages the mind."

Bellamy said, "I can do it without damaging minds."

Stewart said, "Demonstrate. On Abensur."

Bellamy said, "Fair enough. What would you like him to forget?"

Bellamy heard his thought, _Raping me._ But what he said was that he should have him forget that there had been an escape attempt.

"And what would you have him remember instead?"

"That an ordinary man in jeans turned up, and used the Spell of Pain on him."

Bellamy observed, "Lucky you broke his wand, then."

He turned to Abensur, didn't speak aloud, but afterwards Abensur looked at him with hatred. Stewart smiled, "How was it, Abensur?" Abensur looked at him blindly, then suddenly rose and was sick in the corner. Zoe waved her wand, and the mess was gone.

Stewart called, "Bill, Ramon, anyone else who wants, come here."

Abensur refused to answer their questions, but Bellamy said gently, "Answer the questions, Abensur."

The questioning started to range wide, until Stewart suddenly interrupted, "You don't want to know." He turned to Bellamy, and said, quite politely, "Can you undo it?"

Bellamy undid it. Stewart smiled at Abensur, and asked, "How does it feel to be a guinea pig, Abensur?"

Abensur said, out of his resentment, "You are dirt-people. Dirt-people are used by wizards. It is the way it's always been." There was another dangerous low growl from the medj.

Bellamy said, "Have you forgotten the Holocaust, Abensur?"

Abensur was silent, and it was another who asked, "What holocaust are you talking about?"

"Wizardkind is a subspecies of humankind. We were nearly wiped out when other humans turned on us, probably, I suspect, because wizards acted as the Khatabis have been acting. But for each one of us killed, there would have been many thousands of medj killed. Fear of another Holocaust is why I cannot simply open the door and let you go."

There was a silence, and finally, a timid voice, "You are going to let us go?"

Bellamy spoke with conviction, "You will be freed."

He turned to Abensur, wanting details as to how the medj were brought here, and where from. There was a plaintive voice, "Are we getting lunch today?"

"It's Charlie," said Stewart. "He was also put under the Confusion Spell every day, but they stopped a few weeks ago."

"Is he getting better?"

"Slowly."

Zoe said, "I don't think I'd trust any lunch provided today."

"There's some biscuits. That'll do them for now."

There was a coach parked close to the enclosure, the same one that had brought in the forty-three prisoners, of whom thirty-two survived. There had been no lessons since the day that the Khatabi girls had walked in and proclaimed themselves co-leaders. No-one could drive except the medj, but Bill was very happy to volunteer.

Jimmy wandered back, but although he still called Bellamy, 'John,' he now told anyone who'd listen about a pair of blue butterflies that were playing next to the grapevine. He couldn't answer when Bellamy asked what family he had, but Hammond said, "He's one of us. He will be looked after."

Bellamy nodded, and said, "If I get out of this alive, I'll check on him myself."

Someone asked, "Do you think you might not get out of this alive?"

Bellamy laughed. "I already copped a spell in the back, a Confusion Spell." He grinned at the girls, "Young Helga slapped me on the face and told me I had to undo it, when I became distracted by an orange tree."

The girls laughed, and even Abensur was amused. There was a need for something funny to ease the tension. The medj didn't laugh. Their world was normally a lot safer than the world of Anirage. To them, it was not funny.

Hammond was handing around biscuits, but then there was a knock, and it seemed the medj were to get lunch. Two elderly wizards arranged dishes on the servery. Four guards stood beside them, alert, wands in hands. _Just exactly the same as usual,_ thought Stewart, wondering if the wizard who wore medj clothing could really do anything to change things.

Bellamy watched until the kitchen workers and guards left, and then went to the large serving dishes from which the men were supposed to help themselves. He cautiously tasted, and said, "It seems all right."

Stewart said briskly, "Can you take us straightaway? I would prefer we don't trust the food provided."

"Probably prudent. I'd best remove those despicable wrist cuffs first, and numbers."

Stewart said, looking away, "There are ankle cuffs, as well."

Bellamy felt his shame, and his glance went back to Abensur. Stewart had been hurt very badly, at times, but it was the very gentle rape that had hurt him most. Bellamy wondered how it would be best to punish the man. Best to put it aside for now, and he glanced around the room, freeing the men from the humiliating badges of slavery, the numbers on their flesh, and the wrist and ankle cuffs. It was time to go. "Me in the lead, Zoe and Najia in the rear, their personal guard behind them. Abensur, I want you to come in the lead with me." He turned to the men. "You _must_ do as I say. You are not yet out of danger."

Bill growled, "Will you make us?"

Bellamy hesitated, and finally sighed. "I will make you, if necessary. But it will be a lot easier if you simply cooperate."

"You can't control all of us."

Bellamy said in a tone of conviction, "I am the great wizard. I could cast a glance around and destroy in an instant everything that I see. I can control all of you, but I do not wish to, especially as I'm a terrible driver. I need you to drive the bus, I want you all to devise your own cover story, and if you wish to incorporate stories of courage and daring, I don't see why not."

Harry grinned, though still very pale and leaning on Kenneth. "Cover story! That sounds a lot better than having our memories changed whether we like it or not."

Bellamy had his fingers crossed. How could he try and control the prisoners, _all_ the prisoners, if he also had to fight off an attack by Khatabis? Luckily, they seemed to believe him, and did exactly as he told them.

They were not yet trusting, but there was a sudden surge of real hope when they boarded the bus. Bellamy stood close to Bill, the driver, and kept a watch on the former prisoners, and on those outside. Zoe and Najia, with the two loyal wizards beside them, chose not to go, but Bill drove the bus out the gate, thankfully undisputed, and Kenneth and Harry, who was recovering quickly now, became very creative with their 'cover story.'

Bellamy wondered they were not still suspicious of him, but maybe Jimmy telling Hammond about John, the prisoner, helped. "Every time we went on a Route March, he'd call, 'Can I come too?' And every time, someone would tell him not to be so silly!" Bellamy, in spite of the tension of the situation, gave a slight grin, remembering. He still thought he wouldn't have been able to escape from the middle of forty or so soldiers, but it had never been considered.

Hammond asked, "Why was he a prisoner, Jimmy?"

"They didn't know what he was, so they kept him prisoner, and we had to watch him all the time. But I think he was really a cat, because there were always cats wanting to walk all over him."

"Is that right, Bellamy?"

"I'm not a cat," said Bellamy, now frowning at Jimmy. It seemed that he'd been understanding a lot more of what happened to him than they knew, but suddenly he was really thinking he was a cat. "Abensur, who did it to Jimmy?"

"The healer, Zola, was in charge."

Bellamy said grimly, "If Jimmy doesn't get better, I think I'll kill her."

Abensur said, in a deliberately calm voice, "Charlie's getting better."

But Charlie said, "I don't think so. I can't even remember eating lunch."

Bellamy felt better. None of them had eaten lunch. Maybe Charlie was getting better, and maybe Jimmy would, too.

Stewart rose, and said, "Right, here's the final cover story." It was quite elaborate, and different people would remember slightly different experiences. It was involved, but without inconsistencies. It seemed that the eleven missing men had died heroes, fighting for freedom early on, but that the successful escape was without casualties.

"Repeat it," said Bellamy, "Three times, concentrating on making no errors."

"Are you going to do it now?" asked Stewart, suspiciously.

"I'm going to make sure it's remembered now. It will be remembered as true when I say so, not yet."

Bill drove on, now quite calm, even smiling to himself. Harry had made him a hero as well. It was not only that thought that was calming Bill. Bellamy was interfering. All the men were a lot more calm than they would have been if he had not been quietly interfering. They finally came to a town, and Bellamy said, "You can stop now."

"Are we free?"

"As soon as I talk to you."

Bill pulled away abruptly, and said sharply, "No!" But there was no choice, and Bill was spoken to, along with the rest.

There could have been a difficult time when Bellamy took off memory changing spells, especially for those who'd witnessed some very cruel deaths. But he put them in a light trance, and the new memories were instilled before he allowed them out of it. He didn't touch Charlie and Jimmy. They seemed to have less of the subtle magic on them, possibly because they hadn't been used for anything other than the Confusion Spells, for weeks. Jimmy's treatment had undone an old memory changing. The prisoner, John Doe, should not have been remembered. There was Stewart, too. There was no time to solve the puzzle now, but Stewart had not been made to forget a lot of what had happened to him. It was Stewart who'd known that they were doomed.

Bellamy's cold glance rested on Abensur, and he became aware that Abensur was pleased at their release. He was _fond_ of them! Yet he was the one who'd been in charge of them, had ordered the punishment that was unendurable agony and could easily have resulted in deaths. Abensur was a complex man.

Before he left, Bellamy pulled off his money belt, and handed over several thousand American dollars, still willingly accepted, even in countries that reviled America most. The medj were still looking at each other blankly, and then Bellamy said, "Abensur, disapparate. Coach passengers, your revised memories start in thirty seconds," and he was gone, also.

Kitty Stackpole shrieked when she turned and saw the boss standing in the corner of the kitchen. Bellamy said, "Sorry, Kitty, but no time to talk." A backpack appeared on the table. "I need a heap of food, on the double."

Kitty started packing straightaway, and then wrinkled her nose. "Some soap, as well?"

Bellamy said, "It's hot, and nerve racking, and I'll shower as soon as I can."

Kitty made some space enhancement magic, and kept packing. "Homer told me you brought Bessamy Malfoy back."

Bellamy abruptly said, "That'll do," and he swung the backpack onto his back, hands free again, and disapparated.

The sudden appearance of the great wizard stopped some plotters in their tracks. He looked closely at their minds, and said, "I suggest you decide to leave. I think Madam Zhor said nine o'clock in the morning if you wish a payment."

One said nervously, "What will you do to us?"

"I'm not in charge. Ask Madam Zhor and Madam Najia," and he strolled towards the door to Riza's apartments, where he thought the girls were. It was a show of unconcern, but he was looking everywhere. He must not really turn his back on enemies.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon, and the girls fell on the food he'd brought, as they, too, hadn't trusted the lunch provided. There were some explanations, that they'd concluded that taking over was the only way of protecting themselves from their family. Zoe mentioned that they'd had a taster every time they'd eaten, ever since they'd arrived, worried that they could be drugged and become prisoners.

Bellamy showered before eating, wondering why Najia and Zoe didn't smell from the constant heat and tension.

"You've been here nearly five weeks," he said, finally joining them at the table. "How do you stand it?"

Zoe said, "Today was a turning point. But there are still the ones in Enclosures 1 and 2."

"There's more?"

Zoe answered coolly, calmly, "Beautiful medj girls are taken and used for sex by our men. When they're a little old and no longer wanted for that purpose, they go into Enclosure 2, where they're used for the boys to practise spells on. But not the serious curses. That's Enclosure 3. I don't know the details, but one said that they were all to be eventually killed."

Bellamy felt ill, but only said softly, "Why didn't you tell me this years ago?"

Najia and Zoe both looked at the table. After a moment, Najia pointed out, "You would have been in terrible danger if you came to try and do anything."

Bellamy nodded. "If Helga hadn't acted so quickly today, I'd probably be dead." Poor girls. They were ashamed, and yet still, he thought, not as ashamed as they should have been. Their upbringing was that the welfare of dirt-people was quite unimportant.

Najia said, and this time her disgust was in her voice, "Some of them were taken as children, and sometimes, they take boys. I didn't even know that men used boys!"

Zoe said, "Two men, seventy-nine women. We told them the day we arrived that we wanted to free them, but that was a mistake. I don't know how they can be freed without causing trouble, and anyway, our position as leaders would not have survived any such action. All we could do was give a holiday to the youngest girls, and limit use of those in Enclosure 1 to one client a night, and even that was a risk."

Najia pleaded, "We were doing our best..."

Bellamy said warmly, "You were very, very brave. I understand you were doing your best." Why hadn't they called him? Those poor innocent prisoners. He could have done something!

Zoe was annoyed with him. She'd done her best. What could he have done that she hadn't, given the circumstances? She stood and said, quite curtly, "Time to go for broke! If any wizard wants to use those in Enclosure 1, they'll have to beg. No more unwilling sex slaves!"

"What are you planning next?"

"Conference with Carol and Helene. What do they want? Lose most of their lives by forgetting? Or remain here, but not to be used?"

When they opened the door of Riza's apartments, there was again a guard of four, one obviously in authority, standing close. Both Zoe and Bellamy scanned the minds of all five, and then looked around. In the distance, inconspicuous under a tree, Bouchra sat in her armchair. A gardener could be seen working in a grove of fruit trees, as if nothing had happened. A wizard approached, bowed his head respectfully to the girls, and said, "I do not expect that you will be threatened further today. Those who attacked in their grief, are repentant, and will report to you tomorrow for judgement."

Zoe introduced Fudo, head of the security forces, and stated, "We're going to the enclosures."

Fudo bowed his head again, and stepped back. He was hoping they understood that the prisoners could not be simply released.

The girls started walking, Bellamy strolling a few steps to the rear. It was a pose of confidence, and it was working. He was in an extremely dangerous situation, but so were the girls, and they were not letting the danger stop them from doing what they'd determined on.

Patek was thinking that if he'd chosen to use a Death Curse, or another of the serious curses, the great wizard wouldn't be strolling along, looking around, for all the world as if he was just a tourist.

Bellamy caught that thought. He'd been very lucky, and would make sure not to neglect again to watch his own back. Their own guard all seemed ready to protect them now, and no others seemed about to attack, though there were many who looked at him with animosity. What was the English wizard doing interfering in their affairs?

There was already a conference in progress in the Enclosure 2 dining room. Abensur sat at a table with several of the prisoners. More stood around - a lot more. There were numbers on their arms, and numbers very prominent on their clothing, the same drab coloured shorts and shirts as some of those in Enclosure 3 had worn. The girls' four guards ranged themselves against the wall, standing upright, alert. Bellamy leaned against a wall, an observer, and studied the prisoners, though appearing only to glance around casually.

It was heartbreaking. These were not like the imprisoned Americans. These were slaves. There was a group of older ones, several with grey hair. He felt in these a leaden deadness of spirit. They were scarcely even curious. Even the younger ones, and those ones who sat with Abensur and acted with authority, didn't really believe there could be freedom.

There were two guards keeping a very close watch on a prisoner out of Bellamy's direct sight. But Bellamy wasn't reliant on direct sight, and he saw clearly. A young man, an astonishingly good-looking young man, sitting leaning his head against the wall, listening closely, but hiding. Bellamy was surprised. Why should he think it necessary to hide from him? He was very pale, but more surprisingly, this man was not just hiding himself physically. His thoughts were hidden from him as well. He was shielding, as usually only those with telepathic talent themselves, could shield. It wouldn't hold if he made an effort, of course, but he'd probably feel that.

Bellamy glanced at an elderly guard, who had his wand out, very aware of the man. Valencio could be so quick when he attacked. And things were not normal. They had to be careful. Another. Two enclosure guards, taking little notice of all the other prisoners, and keeping a very close watch on this one man. There was a fondness too, from the older man, and pity. He didn't believe that the prisoners would be freed. The younger guard had his wand actually raised, and never took his eyes off the young man. The prisoner leaned his head back against the wall, even closing his eyes. The wand was not lowered.

Bellamy's attention turned back to Zoe and Abensur, who was defending himself. "I did only what's been done here for centuries, but I did it with more finesse and a great deal more kindness."

One of the women, the leader, Carol, said shrewdly, "Only because it works better that way." She turned to Zoe. "He told us that some medj prisoners have already been released, ones that we never knew of."

Bellamy studied them, especially Carol. Middle-aged, a leader, and yet she had no real hope within her either, in spite of an apparent longing for freedom. Beside her was another leader, Helene, leader of Enclosure 1. The ones still used for sex. These leaders had been actively working, trying to make it so that the superfluous prisoners were not just killed off. There were three young girls, still only mid-teens, he thought, and they were hopeful. It had only been a few years for them, and they stared at him with a painful hope. But then he felt an acute sadness from the one with black hair, _How can I go home now?_ He could feel her shame at having been used by so many men. Bellamy cried for her, but he only cried for her inside. Showing his acute pity would not help these damaged people.

Abensur said, "I've been explaining that a four month imprisonment was relatively easy to forget. But these ones here, it's not so easy."

Carol took over. "Abensur says that we cannot be allowed to tell everyone what goes on here, or even that magic exists, but he says that Bellamy can make people do what he wants, the way he messed up Hicham."

Bellamy protested with some mild indignation, just for show. "Messed him up? For a civilised person, being told that they're not allowed to hurt or rape would not even be noticed."

Helene smiled, "Hicham was going to be the first for Ingrid, but she resisted and wound up beating him with a shoe."

Abensur said, surprised, "I never knew that!"

"Hicham never told anyone, as far as we know, and we certainly weren't going to..."

"Anyway," Carol said hastily, annoyed at Helene's imprudence, "What we're asking is that you let us go, but that we allow you to tell us not to tell anyone, ever, what has happened to us here."

Zoe looked at Bellamy, who abandoned his observer's role and sat at the table instead, an active participant. He stalled. How could he help them? Some would panic if they were suddenly freed. They were too damaged. And while he thought, he spoke about the problems, families that had forgotten their missing daughters, no money, no jobs, too many questions.

Carol interrupted, leaning forward, "We want to be _free!"_

Bellamy nodded. "I've been a prisoner, more than once. I understand."

A middle-aged man said suddenly, aggressively, "We've been raped, tortured, made to submit to whatever they want, as well as imprisoned. How can you understand us?" And already Clarence was cringing, expecting punishment for his unusual insolence, the first time he'd been anything other than timidly respectful in many, many years.

Bellamy said calmly, "I've had a long life. I have also been tortured, even raped." They didn't believe him, but their silence gave him a minute longer to make up his mind.

He jumped slightly. An attempt to know what he was thinking. Not Zoe, but that other, the young man. He was no longer shielding, and Bellamy suspected it might not even have been deliberate. Bellamy felt him looking at Najia instead. He was not good at it, not expecting to discover anything, but he was trying. That man was damaged as well. But he was not like the others. Even the young girls didn't have his spirit. Probably the only one who could survive if he just dropped them in a city. But maybe by thievery? It appeared from the demeanour of the guards that he might be a violent man, though the frightened young woman sitting very close at his side, didn't seem to think so. He wore cuffs around his wrists and ankles, cuffs with rings attached, as the men of Enclosure 3 had worn, so that they could be quickly and easily restrained.

Bellamy spoke quietly, mildly, trying to spread calm, and at the same time, ensuring that everyone could hear him. "What I can offer is a home, like an institution. You'll be free to come and go, you'll be provided with whatever you need, and you can contact family. A more gradual transition than simply throwing you on the streets of Casablanca, for instance."

Abensur stated, "Brigitta is staying with me, of course. I need her."

Brigitta looked at him coolly. "There are plenty of female servants. Try being nice to one of those!"

"Brigitta!"

"Being nice to you was survival. My love for you is as genuine as your concern for the so-called dirt-people."

Abensur stared at her in disbelief, and abruptly rose from the table, in a fury of hurt. Zoe waved a wand, and he collapsed, his legs paralysed, to the pleasure of the medj, but not one laughed out loud, or even showed their pleasure. Prudently, a guard disarmed him. They turned their backs on him. Helene thought, _Silly, silly girl. We'll probably all be killed now._ Helene didn't believe in freedom, either.

After details were settled and agreement was reached, Zoe turned again and regarded Abensur, who'd dragged himself to the wall and now leaned against it, assuming as much dignity as possible. She said coolly, "Do you wish to remain as Enclosure Overseer or should I promote Kamchatsu?"

Abensur said, "It is only due to me that they are still alive. And they're right. If it wasn't for Brigitta, I might have bowed to the pressure to clear Enclosure 2. And yet, I'm an excellent overseer, and I would prefer to ensure the continued well-being of the inmates."

Zoe said, "Carol, Helene?"

Helene said flatly, "I prefer Abensur in charge than Kamchatsu."

Carol asked persuasively, "How about you leave us free within the Compound, and we'll look after ourselves?"

But Zoe's cool look passed over the medj, and went to Abensur. "Abensur, listen carefully," and Zoe gave her judgement. The inmates of the enclosures would remain confined except when with a wizard. Meetings with any wizard for sex, were only to be with the complete and willing consent of the inmate. They were to be well treated in every way, except that they were still not allowed freedom.

Bellamy said apologetically, "I'll organise something just as soon as I can. Within a week, if possible."

He felt that young man again. _Within a week! Freedom within a week!_ He was very agitated, far more than the others, maybe because he was the only one who believed it possible. The younger of the guards raised his wand slightly, watching him very closely. The young woman who sat close, could feel him trembling, and was wondering if he was about to faint. Bellamy thought he would have allowed the medj freedom within the Compound, but Zoe was right. They could be subject to harassment, or even in frank danger.

Zoe and Najia stood. Najia was drooping, but Zoe's glance had her straightening and assuming a look of dignity and confidence. They were leaders and could not relax merely because they were exhausted and wounded.

Carol suggested, "It might be as well not to spread it about that we will not be here much longer." The suggestion was sensible, but Bellamy felt what she didn't say. She didn't believe it, and when she thought it possible, she was terrified. She didn't know how to be free. She'd had no experience.

Zoe nodded at the guard. "Keep it quiet."

One of their guard, Zhang, was looking questioningly at one of the beautiful women. Eva looked back, and then shrugged and nodded. It might be as well to keep up the spy network just a little longer.

Fifteen-year-old Brigitta wasn't sure if she'd relent. She might think about it. But when she thought about what she and Abensur had done together just the previous night, her flesh tingled, and she suddenly smiled at him, giving him hope.

Bellamy knocked hard on the door of Michael and Dot's place. Alison had gone home for the night, but Dot lived on his property. Some sort of institution building, pleasant if possible, accommodation for eighty rescued medj, and absolutely urgent.

Dot nodded, "I'll do my best."

"It's important, Dot, and absolutely urgent, even if we organise something temporary and buy something for later use. It will probably be needed for years, even decades." He didn't know if some of those who'd had their lives so disrupted would ever again be able to lead a more normal life.

"Money?"

"Whatever it takes. Sell some investments. Re-market some books or something."

Dot nodded. He was the boss, but should he be responsible for the whole of the expense? He added, "I'll ask Pierre for the help of the DMT, but you're in charge," and then he was no longer there. Dot shook her head. It was one reason why there were apparation zones, even when most were only courtesy apparation zones. It was so disconcerting to have someone blink in and out of one's presence.

An instant later, he was at the DMT, talking to a night duty clerk, who refused to tell him where Pierre lived. "You wouldn't like it if I told just anyone where you live," said the woman. Bellamy conceded her point, and instead thought hard about Pierre, and apparated to him from the knowing of him. He was the great wizard. He wasn't reliant on addresses.

The formal dinner was at the Finch-Fletchleys' place. The richest and most influential of Britain's wizardry, including Cilius Malfoy and his haughty wife, were lingering over their coffee. There was a staff, and probably Artemius Shunpike, the doorman, should have discreetly enquired of his employer whether he wished to see John Bellamy. Instead he gaped, awed, at the famous figure, and escorted him into the formal dining room.

Bellamy cast a look around, and said, "Hello, nice to see you. In an awful hurry. Pierre, can I talk to you?"

Pierre said, "Of course," and Piers Finch-Fletchley ordered, "Artemius, quickly. Set another place next to Pierre, and organise another dinner."

Bellamy grinned and acknowledged, "I am hungry, and at least this meal's not so likely to be poisoned."

"You're still at the Khatabis then?" asked Pierre.

A meal was set in front of Bellamy, and he took a mouthful before replying. "I've got eighty-one medj on my hands, for rehabilitation. They were taken as sex slaves, some of them when they were just children, and while the youngest are teenagers, others are in their forties and fifties. They need to be freed. Dot Halloran is to organise it, but it's urgent, and I want the Ministry to start searching straightaway for suitable premises."

Among the gabble of comment, he turned his attention to the meal. The girls were tucked away in their rooms, but he felt anxious when he was not watching over them.

Cilius Malfoy drawled, "Am I to understand that you've been moving around among all these powerful wizards, and you're wearing..." he paused, and his sneer became very pronounced, "_Jeans_, and an old shirt?" Like the other guests, Malfoy was looking impressive in elaborate dress robes.

Bellamy grinned at him, "I never have been very good at playing the great wizard!"

Malfoy looked supercilious, "Surely you don't have to look like a medj backpacker! You're a disgrace to English wizardry!"

"How's Bessamy?"

"Very pleased to be reunited with her daughter - and her husband, as well, of course."

Pierre waited until Bellamy finished his meal, before he asked for details of exactly what was required. "For long-term needs, a place with large grounds, stables maybe, accommodation for all of them. I'll buy or rent, whatever's needed. But they're desperate to get away." At least, the only one who actually believed in the possibility was desperate to get away.

Pierre said, "Did you by any chance have anything to do with a coach load of Americans 'escaping' their wicked captors?"

Bellamy confirmed it briefly, and smiled in pleased gratitude as a dessert was placed in front of him. "Thanks Jenny," and Jenny, when she went back to the kitchen, said, "I only met him once, at my Pluravista, and he remembered my name!"

An older woman said, "Well, he might be in the market for a wife..."

Jenny shook her head. "What happens when I'm fifty, and he still looks like he's twenty-four?"

Malfoy asked Bellamy, "Why do you think yourself responsible for the medj?"

"I came across them, I guess. Can't just leave them there." He paused, "Though, come to think of it..." He leaned back in his chair, looking musingly at the ceiling, "Maybe all of Wizardkind is responsible for the welfare of these innocent people who have been abused by wizards. Maybe it's up to all of us to make a contribution." He looked very directly at Malfoy.

Malfoy squirmed a moment, and then decided to make the best of it. "It certainly is," he said nobly. "I'll donate a million NP towards their rehabilitation, and challenge as many of you who are able, to do as much."

Piers nodded reluctantly, "Half a million."

Pierre called, "Jenny, bring in pen and paper." He noted down the figures, making it a lot less likely that the offers would be withdrawn. "I'll have Rocky liaise with Dorothy, and we'll help every way we can."

Bellamy rose. "That'd be great." He smiled at the gathering. "Thank you for your help," and disapparated.

Desiree Finch-Fletchley said, "He could at least _pretend_ to take notice of anti-apparation magic." But she was pleased. The abrupt return of Bessamy had been discussed, and there had been some speculation about the Americans, but too little was known, and conversation had been lagging. Now there was plenty to talk about.

Bellamy was home again, saw a light still on at Dot's place, and told her that the DMT would help, and donations of five million NP had been promised. Dot gave a sigh of relief. "I thought we might have to organise a bank robbery, or at least a bank loan, in order to get the money fast enough."

"I thought you were going to sell investments."

"It takes a little more than a few days to sell enough investments to buy a large property, with some sort of mansion or barracks. Eighty bedrooms is a lot."

Bellamy had total confidence in her, and said briefly, "Do what you can, and thanks."

He was gone again, apparating direct into Riza's rooms, Zoe and Najia giving a sigh of relief at his appearance. He'd been there less than a day, and they were relying on him. They could manage everything else, they thought, but the medj prisoners were just too difficult.

"I wish the pool was bigger," he said.

Zoe said, "There are bigger pools outside, but it's not safe."

Bellamy nodded, and shortly afterwards was lapping the thirty foot pool in the private garden. He needed the exercise, and he needed to think. There had been so little time for thinking since he'd arrived. The evening was balmy, the garden pleasant. Methodically, he swam. It was not yet late in Morocco. Najia and Zoe watched him. The external door was sealed shut, a spell that none of those around could undo, whether it was Najia or Zoe did the nightly routine, and the whole area was shielded, even the sky area, though it would not affect birds and insects.

Bellamy swam to the side of the small pool, pulled himself out, and said, "I was forgetting Bouchra. What's the matter with her?"

Najia said, "It's a crippling spell, so she wouldn't leave."

"The one who wrote to me. I'd best fix her. Now would be best, so if it's difficult, there's all night to recover."

Zoe nodded. "I should have remembered. I'll send for her."

Bellamy was weary. He'd done a lot that day, and the constant tension didn't help. But when he tried the telepathic cure, he found himself thrown out very quickly and very strongly. It was not a weak willed lady. "The strong magic, then," he said. "Zoe, when I did this once before, with someone close who had telepathy, it hurt him badly. Can you shield yourself adequately these days?"

Zoe said calmly, "I'll go as far away as possible, and I'll shield myself as much as possible."

Bouchra Khatabi sat, an expression of vacant stupidity on her face. It was the shield she'd worn for forty-three years, since she was seventeen and Grandmother Riza had pointed her wand.

It was an old spell, it was Riza Khatabi's Spell, he was already tired, and it was difficult. Afterwards, Bouchra rose from her chair and walked around the room, waiting for the pain that didn't come.

Zoe returned, now that her head no longer hurt. It had been severe, but she'd bitten her lip, and made no sound to distract him.

Bouchra returned to her chair. "For a little longer, I'll work in the background, and not say I'm cured." A smile covered her face, but she'd worn her mask too long, and the tears of her joy would wait until she was back in the privacy of her rooms. She said to Najia, "I'd get both of these in bed. They're tired to death."

Bellamy was grateful. He was exhausted. Najia pointed Bellamy to the room that had been made up for herself the day they arrived. From the first night, the two lonely girls had slept together, always with a small spare wand strapped to an ankle, though after the first few days, they had used nightwear, rather than keeping clothes on.

***chapter end***


	14. Chapter 14

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based on J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the indeterminate future._

_**Note:**__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage, muggles are Medjkind, the Ministry of Magic is known as the DMT, and the Minister is now the Dachier. __Khatabis__: Zoe and Najia,____Bouchra, Suma Khatabi, former leader. Hicham Khatabi was one of the Khatabi Fighters whom Bellamy defeated, (BOOK 9. ) He is subject to a pendreia, and is now unable to fight. Khatabi-Richi are the servant class of the Family Khatabi. Unvoiced communication is shown in italics. _

_**Chapter 14: **_

Bellamy slept deeply, stirring though, in the early hours of the morning. It was Zoe's dream, strong enough to penetrate his sleep. The face of a baby, smiling, happy. After a while, the image in his mind vanished, and he heard the muffled sound of crying, then suddenly total silence. A silencing shield, he suspected, so he wouldn't hear the sounds of her grief. It wasn't just Zoe, he felt, though he was turning his mind away. He should not violate their privacy, and Zoe would hate him to know that she cried, just as if she wasn't a fierce and ruthless leader, almost as if she was just a lonely girl, who would never, ever again, have a child to love.

Breakfast was the first regular meal that Bellamy shared with the girls, and for the first time, saw that the middle-aged man who'd been so frightened of punishment the previous day, was to act as taster.

"Clarence," Najia said. "We've had a taster since we arrived."

Bellamy shook the hand of Clarence, and felt his surprise, and again, fear - just like he was an equal. He probed a little. It was like he thought. Clarence had been far too long a slave. If merely freed, he would not know what to do, how to try and survive. He thought he wanted to be free. He thought he couldn't wait to be freed. But he was protecting himself. There was no real belief in freedom.

In the morning, Bellamy leaned casually against the wall of Ryuichi's office, as Zoe saw those wishing to leave. He must not take the lead unless invited. Zoe was leader, and determined to remain so. There were fewer than expected wishing to leave. Mostly, one by one, servants came in, apologised, and asked if they could stay. A few green faces were returned to normal, and hands sealed shut in fists, were released. A couple of times, Bellamy asked if they remembered hearing his request that they forget about trying to continue the Khatabi blood lines. His casual few words, as if just a reminder, were a pendreiya, and binding.

He felt the manager's suspicion, but Ryuichi decided he couldn't be doing anything. So casual, no wand raised. It couldn't be anything - could it? Bellamy thought the girls had a real asset in Ryuichi. He was a very intelligent man, though he hadn't seen much evidence of intelligence in most of the Khatabis he'd met.

Zoe said finally, "Please organise that any of the male servants whom I have not yet met, report to me in my office." She just spoke briefly to each of the servants, twice raising her wand, saying a few words, that the man should not attack any person or animal, should request a transfer to a job other than on the security forces, and should not know he'd been 'spoken to.'

Bellamy leaned casually against the wall, not interfering. He saw Patek, heard what was so prominent in his mind, and chose not to do anything. Patek had been the one who'd inflicted him with multiple memory change spells in order to wipe all memory, and then the terrible Cha Keeyo Curse, that should have destroyed his mind. He'd done it on orders, and was no worse than any of them, and not as bad as those who simply liked to cause pain. Bellamy was a little surprised he'd stayed, but maybe he didn't know that he had telepathy. No-one had seemed to be thinking about it. He felt Patek's deep relief as he left, trying not to show it, and not to hurry.

By the time the procession finished, Clarence was waiting to be with them at lunch. Zoe smiled at him. "We're almost safe now, I think, so join us if you want."

Clarence said awkwardly, "Carol says to ask you..."

Bellamy said, "I went home briefly yesterday, and my secretaries, along with the British DMT, are looking for appropriate accommodation." He smiled at Zoe as he started to eat, not waiting this time for Clarence. Zoe frowned at him, and decided that she'd wait and make sure that it was safe. They couldn't afford for them all to be disabled. The door was sealed shut, as it always was when they ate.

Clarence asked, "How are you going to take us there?"

"App. Box, if you're brave enough."

"App. Box?" Clarence asked cautiously.

Zoe said, "There's no App. Box here."

"I can make one. It will take a group of fifteen or so at a time, instantly, Morocco to Britain."

Clarence asked timidly, "You're taking us to England?"

"Scotland, I think, to be precise. Somewhere there's plenty of space." He smiled. "When a person's been a prisoner, space feels good."

"Have you really been a prisoner - and those other things?"

Bellamy stared into the distance, and suddenly shuddered.

Najia said, surprised, "I thought you said the medj treated you well."

"They did, mostly. I was thinking of another time, that was infinitely worse." He said briskly, "A long time ago."

Clarence was looking down at his meal. He'd never got over his shame at being used the way he was. "Those other things?"

Bellamy looked at him, and knew his shame. Eleven, and kidnapped because Adil fancied a boy for a change. Bellamy said calmly, wanting to help the man, "I was kidnapped and raped once, although they kept me drugged and I didn't even know it was happening. But afterwards, I felt shamed. Killing them helped a lot. There was another time. Did you know I'm a lot older than I look?"

"No, Sir."

"I'd grown up a lot by the time it happened again, and there had been something worse. It made me think that being upset about a minor physical intrusion was really a bit childish. I killed that man, too, but it was because he was an evil man, who'd hurt many innocent people, including children."

"You were tortured?"

"I guess that scarcely counts, as I was drugged then, too. There were a couple of times when I was a teenager, the Pain Curse, though only for short times."

Clarence said tentatively, "They say you can work magic without a wand."

"It's made me hated, often enough, made me enemies, but it's saved me often enough, too." Bellamy knew that Clarence wanted to ask more questions, but he'd stopped, looking down, hoping not to be punished. A slave must not presume to act almost as an equal.

When Clarence left, Zoe said, "I'm surprised. I thought you were lying at first, to make him feel better. But you said you were kidnapped, you were tortured, you've been raped, you've killed..."

Bellamy said coolly, "I've had a long life, many things have happened to me." He wished he hadn't mentioned the rape. People were a little silly about that sometimes, especially if it was a man who was raped. He didn't want Zoe and Najia thinking less of him because of incidents long ago.

"Is there some sort of a workshop?" he asked after lunch, and Zoe and Najia, with their guard, went to the maintenance area, and introduced him to Zeeko, the head of the building and maintenance section. Nearly all the men had a broad green stripe on their right shoulder, next to the 'yellow flash' that denoted Khatabi-Richi. Zeeko didn't, and neither did one of the other maintenance men, indicating, as Bellamy already knew, that they hadn't qualified as Fighters. Even when the servant went into a different specialty, it was expected that he would be a Fighter first, as long as he could achieve the required standard.

The Khatabi-Richi were reserved, though shaking hands when Bellamy offered his. Zoe ordered curtly, "You're to give Bellamy all cooperation," and the three maintenance men, almost in unison, inclined their heads in a gesture of respect.

Bellamy announced casually, "I'm going to make an App. Box, and I want your help."

Zeeko was puzzled, "What's an App. Box?"

"Haven't you heard of them? It apparates small groups of people from one place to another."

Zeeko glanced at the others. There were already rumours that the slaves were to be freed, and the general consensus was that it didn't matter about those in Enclosure 2, but not the ones still wanted for sex. Shar-kutsu asked, trying to hide his hostility, "What do you need an App. Box for?"

Bellamy didn't answer, only becoming very businesslike with plans and materials required. Zoe and Najia watched for a while, then detailed two of their guard to stay with him, and went to find Fudo. Bellamy didn't appear to notice when the girls left, but he did. He was still very alert, very wary. He could not afford to let down his guard when surrounded by enemies.

The Khatabi-Richi became easier with him after a while, and one finally asked what was on his mind, "Are you really going to free the dirt-people?"

Bellamy hadn't expected it to be kept quiet, and already knew that there was a lot of resentment. But he was very angry that medj had been taken into slavery, merely in order to satisfy the sexual appetites of wizards. Clarence, who might never recover, from his shame at being abused, and from the effects of decades of slavery. He spoke heatedly, "_Don't_ call them dirt-people! They are people, to be respected, not abused, not used for sex, except with consent, and _not_ used to practise spells on."

The men backed off immediately. Bellamy saw what Zeeko was seeing, that his old forehead scar was suddenly showing more prominent. The men knew what it meant, too, and Zeeko's words were hasty, "All right, all right. We'll treat them with respect!"

Bellamy cast a glance at two extra guards who arrived, assigned by Zoe to watch over him. No problem. There would simply do their job, as ordered by the leader. He was beginning to relax now. Zoe's rule seemed accepted, no-one seemed to be trying to render the girls helpless, and after the fighting when he'd first arrived, no-one had raised a hand against him. They were theoretically co-leaders, Zoe and Najia, but it was unquestionably Zoe who was the driving force.

Three hours later, he looked at the box with satisfaction, and said, "That's Stage 1."

"What's next?" asked Zeeko.

"I need lots of wire, to encircle inside, then some metal panelling, then I start on the spells."

"I'll organise the materials as soon as possible."

"It can't be conjured and we can't use magic. It has to be totally physical, and very solid."

The App. Box had a lot of people dropping by to inspect it that evening. To make an App. Box was complex magic, and to make an App. Box that would travel more than normal apparation range was something that only the great wizard could do.

Bellamy was talking about the medj again. "I'll go home in the morning and see how Dot's doing." He addressed Clarence. "I can take just one person at a time when apparating, but as soon as something's in prospect, I can take someone to see if it meets your approval." He and Najia and Clarence were eating the dinner provided, but Zoe was eating some of what Bellamy had brought back from his home. She still thought that she could not risk too many of them being disabled. Bellamy was eating with appetite, and she looked at him in disapproval. He grinned at her. "I don't know how often people have tried to poison or drug me, but I nearly always know straightaway."

She looked at him in disgust, and said, "_Nearly_ always know!"

He nodded, his eyes twinkling again. "Nearly always." It might have been dangerous, but he was very much enjoying the company of the girls.

Once Clarence was gone, Najia asked curiously, "Yesterday, you said you endured something worse than kidnap and rape. What was it?"

Bellamy said, "I once shared a hotel room with a very desirable girl and couldn't touch her. That was definitely torture!"

Najia preened herself, but Zoe took no notice of the diversion, and asked, "Was it the Deruchnia?"

Bellamy shrugged, and said the Deruchnia were pretty bad, and he guessed it was his turn to clean up.

Zoe frowned at him, wanting to know. At last, when every speck of leftover food was vanished and clean dishes were stacked, ready to be taken away in the morning, he sighed and asked the girls what they knew of Dementors, or Deruchnia as they called them. He told them the story then, all that was in a book and was public knowledge. Zoe looked at him curiously, and he felt her temptation. She wanted to pry. He said, "You dare, and I'll show you some magic you've never seen!"

Zoe, perversely, was more tempted then ever, but refrained, barely. He was too well guarded in any case.

That night he had a nightmare. It was the talk of the Dementors. He saw it again, the last survivor, the Privileged One, that he could only kill if he had time to raise his strong magic. It was coming for him and he couldn't stop it. He woke with a cry of terror.

Zoe was brought by the yell, and he tried to reassure, "Sorry, sorry, just a nightmare." But he was trembling violently, very agitated. He had to go for a walk, and when Zoe protested, he took little notice, only saying that he thought they were almost safe now. Two guards were on duty outside their door, but Bellamy shook his head at them as they started to follow, used Cloaking Magic, and went walking, striding, through the footpaths that twined through gardens, between buildings and through orchards. He slowed after a while, and sat on a comfortable bench in a grove of trees, suddenly remembering caution and checking his surroundings.

It was nearly two hours before he quietly slipped back into their rooms. Zoe was still awake, and he could feel her profound relief at his return. He'd been silly, he acknowledged to himself. It was not nearly safe enough yet to go walking by himself, especially when he was in a state.

Bellamy had broken the stalemate, and Zoe and Najia now had a firmer control over the Khatabi Family. An important landmark was the formal dinner arranged by Suma, a welcome party for the new leaders, several weeks late. All the ones left who were Khatabi, were there.

Hicham, and Bellamy felt Suma's disdain as she looked at the woman accompanying him. A _dirt-woman_. Fancy eating with a dirt-woman! But then there was a resignation. Everything was changed, and Hicham was so timid. He would not have attended without Mariabella to give him confidence, and Suma had wanted all the Khatabis. There was Haru, as well, the teacher, who was nominally Khatabi, though for so long, treated as a nonentity. Haru didn't fight. Bouchra, still in her wheelchair, still with her pose of being crippled and useless. There was also Driss Khatabi-Richi, Suma's consort. Plus Madam Zhor, as they addressed her, and Madam Najia. Plus himself. It was going to be an interesting occasion with such an ill assorted group.

Two of the Enclosure 1 women ate the same food, in a small separate room, as tasters. Bellamy knew they were there, and looked at their minds a little. He'd have to stop that soon. It wasn't ethical to probe without good reason, but he needed to know just how damaged these younger ones were, what they would need to help them recover. No-one introduced them, and Bellamy realised that even Zoe and Najia didn't regard them as of any real significance. One should be kind to them of course, but even now, the girls raised as Khatabi, thought them far beneath them. Dirt-people, even if they no longer used that term.

He was cheered a little, when he felt the minds of Nikola and Bridget. They were listening closely, a continuation of the spying they'd been doing for years, to aid Helene and Carol's scheming. They were not showing it. All the guard would see was the dirt-women eating quietly, eyes down. But even Nikola and Bridget had been prisoners for a decade or so. And like Clarence, they still had no real faith in imminent freedom.

Mariabella. She was fond of Hicham, who depended on her. Mariabella was less damaged than most as well. A little extra self-confidence from knowing that she was a vital part of the medj spy network, that possibly she might even have enough influence with Hicham, that she could intervene to protect them all. Once there were no Khatabi children needing subjects to practise spells on, those in Enclosure 2 had been expendable, superfluous, and Mariabella's position as Hicham's Favourite had been deliberately contrived. The medj had been doing their best to engineer their own survival.

Haru was uncomfortable, and Suma and Driss nervous, but Aunt Bouchra talked calmly with Mariabella about medj fashions. Mariabella wore a long-sleeved dress that covered the number on her arm, but she was very conscious of the yellow wrist-band that marked her as Hicham's Favourite - a slave. She whispered to Hicham, and he started to talk about the new orchards the head gardener was putting in. Hicham was humble, as a Khatabi was never humble. Bellamy was a little sorry for him, but Hicham had done some terrible things, just like the rest of the Khatabi family.

Bellamy looked at Haru more closely. This was the man who had presided over the lessons using those men from Enclosure 3, including his friend, Jimmy. Driss Khatabi-Richi, a qualified Fighter, and also with proficiency and seniority in administration. All the Khatabi-Richi, male and female, wore stripes of various colours, and Najia had explained their significance. Driss had a yellow flash on his right shoulder, meaning Khatabi-Richi – servant class, plus a broad green band that meant qualified Fighter, a narrow black band next to it that meant proficiency and some seniority, but also he had a narrow beige stripe on his left shoulder, with the black band next to it, this time with a silver insignia. He had authority over others in his specialty of administration.

Khatabi wore no stripes. They were Khatabi and known as Khatabi. It was sufficient.

Zoe and Najia worked hard at appearing confident and totally at ease, but they were very young, and had difficulty knowing what to say. A casual reference to the App. Box had Haru interested, and Bellamy agreed when he asked whether he could have a look tomorrow.

"I'm not familiar with App. Boxes," Haru said. "Hadn't even heard of them until recently, and that was when eleven Anirage vanished without a trace."

Bellamy enlarged, "Cooper Fitzwilliams. Always was a conceited ass. Needs more care, and more ability than he could bring to the job."

Najia asked nervously, "Is it so dangerous."

"The British Ministry has been using them routinely, but only ones I made for them. No-one else can manage the range, and Fitzwilliams proved that even a short trip can be dangerous if it's wrongly made."

Haru, who had so badly hurt those Americans, and how many others before that? Bellamy looked critically at the short man. "You're planning to stay around then?"

Haru said calmly, "I like to teach. What I have done has always been done."

Zoe leaned forward, "Do you agree that never again will you use unwilling subjects to teach the curses?"

Haru asked, "How otherwise would I teach them?"

Zoe said coldly, "Civilised people do not need the wicked curses, and things like Paralysis and Stunning can be practised on each other."

Haru said, "Yes, Madam Zhor," and went back to his dinner.

Bellamy sighed. Haru was like the others. He did not feel guilty about what he'd done. It was what had always been done. The teacher was even relieved. Those in Enclosure 2 hated him, and now they'd be gone. It was why he refused to see them as people, addressed them by number, and was very quick when he used the ones that were for sex. Helene had not even tried to plant a Favourite on Haru. He hadn't addressed a word to Mariabella, and Mariabella had not addressed a word to Haru.

Bellamy started to talk about using sheep to practise some defence spells on, and said that he himself, had never found any need to practise anything that caused pain. Driss said, "But you are known to have killed…"

Bellamy acknowledged, "I have killed, but not for a long time. I have the skills merely to give instructions these days."

Hicham looked away. Once, his name had been known and feared, along with Adil, Ahjmed, Brahim, the great and powerful Khatabis. He'd lost his self-respect, he thought, because of those instructions. For years, he'd wanted to be dead, but could not even attack himself. It was only after he'd been manoeuvred into claiming a Favourite again from the dirt-people enclosure, that he'd found some contentment. But now Mariabella was to leave. Hicham was bitterly depressed.

Bellamy was listening to him. But there were plenty of Khatabi-Richi women around. Surely one would take pity on him.

Later that evening, Bellamy said, "I just don't understand that there's no feeling of guilt. Some of my guard have used _children_, and accepted it as normal."

Najia said, "I never knew they used children, and never knew they sometimes used boys. I didn't even know about the enclosures until Zoe told me."

Zoe said, "When I was little, I could feel them. But then they were moved further away, and I guess I preferred to forget they were there."

Najia sighed, and said, "We accept what we're told as normal, I guess."

Zoe admitted, "If I'd been male, I could easily have accepted it as well. I might have raped and tortured and inflicted wicked spells, because they were only dirt-people. And on other wizards, too, as the Khatabis had to be respected as the most powerful Family there was."

Zoe was honest with herself, and Bellamy very much admired that quality in her, as well as her great courage and determination.

In the morning, Zoe and Najia watched a while as Bellamy and three maintenance men worked together, perfectly amicably, on the App. Box, and the App. Box stand. He said, "The first time it's used, it will be only to put the box on the stand, then we'll test it properly."

"Best use a few of the dirt-people for the first test," suggested one.

Zoe said coldly, "The dirt-people are no longer being used like that, I thought I made it clear!"

"Sorry, Madam Zhor. I forgot."

Bellamy didn't visit the medj prisoners, putting all his efforts into completing the App. Box. Zoe and Najia did, and reported what Abensur had said - that they were very restless indeed, and it was becoming more difficult to keep them under control without cruelty. "He was thinking about the young man, Valencio. Worrying that he'd become uncontrollable. Thinking of asking permission to restrain in some way, but then decided not to risk even asking the question."

Bellamy was working hard again the following morning. He needed to feel for gaps and cracks in the field of the box. He was in the box, just extending his senses, feeling for danger. He didn't quite understand himself how the magic of an App. Box worked, but he knew when it was right, and when it was not quite right. He sent everybody well back, and then made a light, just _feeling_ with all of himself, it seemed. Feeling for weaknesses, feeling for danger.

This time, it was not right. He wasn't worried. It often took several tries before the wire was just exactly right. He came out again, and said to Zeeko, who looked distracted. "Pull it all out, we'll try again."

To his surprise, he noticed Abensur with six medj prisoners, standing close. The young man called Valencio was there, tall, vividly good-looking, wearing an impassive expression, and acutely uncomfortable. He hadn't wanted the great wizard to see him. Ashamed, Bellamy assumed, the same as Clarence. His shame was a part of his consciousness. He could feel it, without probing.

He could see that Abensur was very aware of Valencio, seldom taking his eyes quite off him, though trying not to be obvious. There were two other guards, and they were the same. They treated him with a great deal of wariness, but Valencio was now just staring at the box. He was not like the others. His hope was real, and he was very, very tense.

Abensur introduced Bellamy to the prisoners, and Bellamy took care not to take much notice of the man. He didn't probe. He already knew that he had some telepathic talent, and a probe might be felt. It could provoke the sort of attack the guards were prepared for. Surprising that Abensur had allowed him out, but when he listened to Abensur, he felt his fondness for the young man. Still in Enclosure 1? Somehow, he didn't think so. He said, "Decide on someone whom you all trust, to say if a place is suitable. Also ask around, take a vote. I want to know if you'd rather go somewhere that's not yet ready and will mean you have to work, or wait here for a bit longer until it's fully prepared."

One called Tasha smiled, and said, "I think we'd all be prepared to sleep in the open rather than wait here a moment longer than we have to." It wasn't genuine. Even to herself, Tasha was thinking it was only fantasy. Surely. It could not be real.

Bellamy grinned at them in their light clothing, and said to Abensur, "It's a lot colder where we're going. Can you organise that they be equipped with warmer clothes, and a suitcase each for their possessions?"

Abensur bowed his head in the standard gesture of respect and obedience, as if Bellamy was a Khatabi Elder.

"And get those ghastly numbers off them!"

His glance took in Valencio's wrist and ankle cuffs, and Abensur said quickly, "The cuffs as well, as soon as we're back in the enclosure."

Bellamy knew his reluctance to take off those cuffs, and heard his clear thought_, I'd prefer to hobble him again!_ He was also wishing that Bellamy would not notice him any further. Valencio would go totally berserk if any attempt was made to try and use him for sex again. Bellamy didn't understand it. The man was good-looking, but why should Abensur consider it entirely possible that Bellamy would desire him? He'd never wanted man or boy in that way. Zeeko provided him with an excuse, and Bellamy hurried back to the workers. "Don't use magic. Magic leaves traces."

Zeeko looked up, puzzled.

Bellamy explained, "It all has to be manual, or the track gets confused."

Zeeko said sorry, and looked at the neat rolls of wire in his hand. Bellamy glanced at the wire, and it turned bright red. "Put it away somewhere, and it can be used for other things. Just not this. _Nothing_ must be touched with magic, and no magic should be used in its construction."

Zeeko said, "I'll order in some more, as quickly as possible."

"It should not even be moved with magic. Get some of those great fighting wizards doing something useful with their muscles for a change!" There was laughter, and he said, "Do it the way I want, and I'll bring us back some beer for knockoff time." He already knew there was no beer on the premises. It seemed it wasn't a thing that Khatabis did.

Zeeko kept thinking about that prisoner. _He'll be free finally. Happy, finally._ Zeeko wanted him happy, and had a feeling of guilt. Bellamy turned his attention away, feeling a little ill. Had Zeeko raped the poor boy? Even his guard. One of them was remembering... How many had used him? No wonder he'd wanted to hide in his shame!

Bellamy raised a casual hand to the prisoners, and started to walk off. Four guards followed him, and he said, irritated, "Patek, do we really need this many to follow me everywhere I go?"

Patek said stolidly, "Madam Zhor's orders."

Bellamy shrugged, and said, "Well, you can have an hour off, as I'll be out."

***chapter end***


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer__: Harry Potter and his world belong to J. K. Rowling_

_Author's Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard,' now called John Bellamy. __The Family Khatabi__: Zoe and Najia Khatabi, Akila Khatabi, (Peterson,) with Bahiti and Tristan, Hasina, and children. In Morocco, there are Suma, former leader, Haru, teacher, Bouchra, who uses a wheelchair, and Hicham Khatabi. Hicham was one of the Khatabi Fighters whom Bellamy defeated. (BOOK 9) He is subject to a pendreia, and is now unable to fight. 'Khatabi-Richi' are the servant class of the Family Khatabi. __The medj slaves__: Carol & Helene, leaders. Clarence, middle-aged, Valencio. Brigitta, Inge, Evita, young girls. Unvoiced communication is that in italics. _

_**Chapter 15: **_

Back at home, Dot handed Bellamy two photographs. "The first possibility is a castle, a ruin inside, though solid enough structurally. It has several shabby workers' shacks, and three thousand acres of mountain and forest. The second is a big hotel in Glasgow that's just gone bankrupt, everything's usable, but dirty, and repairs are needed. And Pierre's offered us premises on Mortdale if we want."

"We'll rule out Mortdale. These ones won't want anything to do with Anirage in the long term."

"The hotel might be a cheaper option, but the Scottish place is more what you described, and you can rent it until the sale goes through."

"Can we get in mobile dormitories or something?"

"No doubt. I spoke to Joyce. She said that they will probably feel it more as a home if they can help do the initial work. And she says she'll want to check them over as soon as they get there."

Bellamy said, "The most recent _work_ the ones of Enclosure 2 have done, was when the healer trained two assistants. I don't know any details, but enough to know they're not going to trust a healer!"

After a brief silence, Dot said, "I've been conferring with Archie. We don't need as many security guards now. Akila's crew are no longer at risk, and you're hardly ever here. So Michael and I can staff Loch Lomand for a while, also Katrina and Barry have offered."

Bellamy smiled, relieved. "They'll do a lot themselves, of course, but they were nearly all taken when they were children. Probably none of them will be able to cook, or drive a car, for instance."

"Eighty of them! Do you have any idea how much it will cost to feed and look after that many?"

"The Khatabis did it."

Dot said, with asperity, "They probably don't pay taxes."

Bellamy was beginning to be worried. "Will it cost more than I can afford?"

Dot sighed. "Donations are coming in, but it might be touch and go for a while."

"I'm making an App. Box, and we can sell that afterwards."

"That'll help. They're worth a great deal of money, and no-one trusts any except those you make yourself."

"Well, it has to be done. I'll earn more money somehow."

"It's too late to cancel the purchase of Lesley's premises, or I'd suggest that."

"She needs them, and she's going to make a great bookshop."

Just a day later, Bellamy went to the enclosure, and asked who was to go with him to inspect two possibilities for their new home. Carol, leader in Enclosure 2, stepped forward, disguising her trepidation. Bellamy said reassuringly, "Apparation's routine. We all do it, all the time."

"I've never seen it."

"There's anti-apparation spells here, that's why. But I stopped taking notice of that sort of thing many years ago."

Abensur laughed and said, "As if it's a matter of choice!" He explained to the medj. "Anti-apparation magic's very effective. Only Bellamy can ignore it."

Bellamy smiled reassuringly at Carol, and held out an arm. "I just hold you, like this, and then we're somewhere different." But he took his arm away from her and said, "Surely you have warmer clothes!"

Carol said, "I forgot," and picked up a cardigan a few sizes too big.

This time, he said, "Ready?" and when Carol took a deep breath and nodded, the pair were suddenly looking at a misty day in Scotland.

Carol stared at the mountains and fainted. Bellamy caught her, and lowered her gently to the ground, first making it dry with magic. He looked at her with a great pity, sat beside her, and waited. Would they all faint when they were so suddenly released? Maybe it would be better to make them just wait in the App. Box for an hour, 'travelling.' The transition was just too fast. But when he did it, it had to be quick. There was opposition and it was growing.

Zoe had told him that most in Enclosure 1 were still working, almost as if things hadn't changed. 'Trying to keep them from starting to plot, Abensur said.' He had to work just as fast as he could. He couldn't exhaust himself though. There was no latitude for errors - not with an App. Box! Could he take them one by one, apparating? But apparating was tiring, and besides, they needed to be together. Together, and looked after as long as they needed, maybe most of them could recover. It would be a nuisance if there were mass faintings, or maybe sheer panic. It could seriously delay things. Maybe if there was some belief first. Maybe he could bring a few more, so they could start to believe. Not much point worrying about the oldest ones. They'd do what they were told, not contemplating any alternative. Would they go to pieces when they arrived? Maybe, for a time. But then most of them would start to recover, probably.

Carol after a short time, stirred, opening her eyes and looking at the mountains. She had tears in her eyes. She said, "I was eight. Just eight. And they pushed me into the bedroom of Ahjmed and left me there to be raped."

Bellamy said calmly, "As soon as you feel better, we'll look around, then check the other possibility."

Carol said shakily, "I'm sorry I was so silly. I guess I just didn't believe it. Only thought I did." She stood up, but he held her arm. She was still very pale. He didn't hurry her, only said that it would take some adjusting to.

Carol looked at the castle, which gave a feeling of lonely neglect. "This?" she asked.

"Fixed up, and with additional units."

She looked around, and smiled. She asked, "The other place now? Just for a quick look." She didn't think anyplace could be more wonderful than mists and mountains, and space, and a castle.

Carol carefully inspected the rundown hotel in Glasgow, but then said, "Can we go back and have another look at Loch Lomand?"

Bellamy waited as Carol looked around, and said, "I don't think I've ever seen anything that looks quite as untidy. The Compound was invariably immaculate."

"Wizardkind owes you a living as long as you want. Unfortunately, I cannot afford enough staff to look after you. Will you be willing to work as well?"

Carol laughed, "Of course," and she suddenly went running, extending her arms and whooping, as if she was four rather than forty-three. Quite suddenly, she propped and turned back to him, beaming. "It's the essence of freedom, and I love it. But I'll have to ask the others."

"If you choose this one, it will look different by the time you come, maybe dormitories to begin with."

"How long?"

Bellamy hesitated. "Dot says that the full resources of the DMT are behind us, and there's donations coming in from other countries, too, especially Sweden."

"There's no reason why the Khatabis can't contribute. We'll strip the enclosures, and that will be bedlinen, crockery, and some furniture taken care of, for a start."

Bellamy was relieved. "I can see why you're leader."

"How long?"

"Hopefully, just days. But I have to finish the App. Box, and that takes care." Raped at the age of eight, in a prison ever since. And yet she was again in control, organising. Bellamy began to feel a real respect for the medj leader.

The decision was unanimous. They wanted the castle. Dot and Rocky acted quickly, and medj solicitors worked harder than they ever had arranging first the rental, and starting proceedings for the sale. They all had a sense of great urgency, though none of them, if they thought about it, quite knew why.

With the Khatabi family under the control of Zoe and no longer a threat, Akila's whole family wanted to help. Tristan worked until exhaustion, quick to learn the spells that made rotten walls and floors strong again, and cleaned away centuries of grime. A note went to Hogwarts. Zahra could leave the grounds now, when permitted, the same as the other students.

By the end of the next day, temporary dormitories, a temporary kitchen and a temporary toilet block would be in place. Meantime, Bellamy swung his backpack down, grinned at his workmates, and made the beer instantly cold again, before offering around the cans.

Three workmen, two guards, Haru and Bellamy sat around and drank cans of beer. The Khatabis might all deserve punishment, but it would achieve more to work with them. Besides, Najia and Zoe were Khatabis, related by blood to all of those there and closely related to some. One of the guards, Zhang, was Najia's half-brother, Bouchra was Zoe's grandmother, Hicham her uncle.

The conversation going on was in Arabic, and was interrupted by laughter. Patek was trying to explain some of the etiquette of courtship, as Bellamy listened, grinning.

Chippo interrupted, "All you really have to do is ask someone to marry you, and then do exactly what she says for the rest of your life. Michiko keeps me happy."

Shar-kutzu said, "What do you reckon, Boss?"

"Like Chippo says, marry someone, do what they say, and be happy for the rest of your life."

"Meantime?"

"Be very nice to someone, make sure she enjoys it, and you'll probably have what you need." He took a sip of beer, and spoke casually, "Never take an unwilling woman. It's much more fun with someone who wants it, too." Those men might not realise it, but the magic was there and now they were unable to rape.

Zoe and Najia appeared. Bellamy smiled at them, and the others inclined heads to them in the standard gesture of respect. Zoe asked severely, "Are you coming to dinner, Bellamy?"

"A few minutes. Beer?"

She looked at the can, "How many did you bring?"

"I cleaned out the fridge. Kitty was going crook."

Haru looked at the small backpack, and finally asked, "Did you use Space Enhancement then, Bellamy?"

Bellamy's reply was casual. "I couldn't have brought enough otherwise."

To the Khatabis, it was impressive. All of them could do the Spell of Pain, the Compulsion Spell, and Memory Changing, and all but Shar-kutsu and Zeeko could do the Hendrix Curse, the Hyrocles Virgostori, even the difficult Rindi Curse. But none could do Space Enhancement.

Haru asked, "Would you show me later?"

Bellamy looked at him, surprised, "Can't you do it?"

"Different places obviously emphasise different things. I cannot do Space Enhancement, and don't know anyone who can."

Bellamy shrugged, "In that case, we might be able to do a deal."

Haru nodded. They'd talk about it in private. He had a suspicion what he'd be asked. He was right, and Bellamy agreed to teach him Space Enhancement, as well as the principles of making an App. Box, in exchange for allowing himself to be 'spoken to,' only that he would never again abuse medj, and never again either perform or teach the serious curses. Haru thought himself lucky to be asked first, and agreed without a problem. He wanted to learn the new and challenging magic. And the other things? Well, everything was changed now.

The next morning, when Bellamy entered his App. Box for the fifth time, and felt, and then made a glow, he pronounced himself satisfied. Zeeko gave a sigh of relief. Four times they'd carefully bound it with wire, and four times it had all been taken down again. Bellamy delegated the next part, lining it again inside with metal, and finishing off the door. "No magic," he emphasised yet again. Zeeko nodded, and flexed aching muscles. He was not accustomed to doing things without magic.

Haru looked at the box closely. The arrangement of wire seemed no different to the previous four times. He shook his head. It was not something he'd be able to do, though he was mastering Space Enhancement. He was also being very nice to Kei, who worked in the kitchens. Maybe tonight, he'd make a suggestion.

"Enclosures," Bellamy said casually to the guard Zoe still insisted he have. The progress on the App. Box had been followed with keen interest, as Abensur continued to escort groups of six about the Compound. It was the sixth day after Bellamy's arrival, and there were a few frustrated male staff around.

The female servants thought it a huge joke that they were getting so much attention lately. "Maybe in a week or so," giggled Kei, "Make them appreciate it!"

Bellamy had taken an hour off the previous evening, and visited the Maison Rose-Marie. Only once in six days. He was feeling a bit frustrated himself. But opposition was growing, and Zoe reported that the women of Enclosure 1 were becoming increasingly worried that there would be a fight, rather than a release.

When he asked who'd like to go with him to see Loch Lomand, Helene told him Brigitta. It was one of the young girls, the one very special to Abensur. Bellamy smiled at the girl, and said, "We're just going to look, see how everything's progressing, and then you have to come back."

Brigitta answered respectfully, "Yes, please."

Helene asked, "How long now?"

"At least two days still, and even then, everything will be in a mess, and you'll have to sleep on the floor, probably."

He wrapped an arm around the girl, and she smiled up at him, confidingly. "They said me because I've done such a good job with Abensur."

Helene said, "Next time, Evita, then Inge."

"They told me what courage you girls have shown." He smiled at her, "And the skills of twisting silly men around your fingers, no doubt."

Brigitta giggled, for a moment looking like any other girl in her early teens.

"Ready?" Brigitta nodded, and they were in Loch Lomand.

Brigitta was silent, and as Carol had, she turned pale. Bellamy waited before moving off. There was a lot to see about.

Brigitta was frightened and shy, and stayed very close to Bellamy. He introduced her only twice, once to Pierre, explaining that he was Dachier, which meant head of the governing body for British Anirage, and also to Dot. And then he spent a long time talking to Monte Bagster, who was building the App. Box landing. He spoke to Brigitta then. "Just as soon as I can finish it, and this is where we come."

Dot whistled, and Bellamy strode toward her, making Brigitta trot to keep up. Dot said, "We've got three to do the catering for the moment, but probably better if medj take over later."

"If I can bring them Sunday?"

"It won't be comfortable for them, but we can cope." She smiled at Brigitta. "The day after tomorrow."

Brigitta stared, the day after tomorrow? "I'm frightened," she finally whispered to Bellamy.

He gave her his full attention then, and said gently, "It's no wonder, and those who've been there forty years are probably more frightened. It's why I want you all to stay here a while until you're confident that you can make a different home for yourself."

Brigitta said, still whispering, "You're not going to make us prisoners again, are you?"

"Not a prison, a home, temporary or permanent, whichever you want."

Dot looked at the child and suddenly turned away, tears in her eyes. The number was gone from her arm, but her shorts and shirt were drab coloured, and numbered, though she wore the same too-large cardigan that Carol had worn. She was barefoot. Just a young teenager!

"Back to Morocco," said Bellamy finally, and held out his arm. Obediently, Brigitta came to him, he wrapped his arm about her, and they were back in Morocco. "Another trip this afternoon, almost certainly, but it'll be late there, so Evita should wear warmer clothes."

Carol suggested, "Lunch with us?" Bellamy glanced at his watch, and nodded.

The medj of the two enclosures still separated for lunches, though Zoe had opened an archway in the intervening fence the day they arrived. Only women were there for lunch. Clarence would probably be with the girls, still acting as taster, but Bellamy wondered where the young man was. Maybe eating with Enclosure 1? He opened his senses, searching. There were a lot more women trying to avoid him than were trying to get close. Carol explained the mealtime routine, "They always do it the same way. Enclosure 2 first, and only when they're gone, are we allowed to help ourselves, then Enclosure 1, and they stay, with two guards, until they're finished, then they clean up there, and last, clean up here."

Someone said, "There's always an extra two guards these days, and with wands drawn."

"They're very worried about Valencio, I think. Abensur asked me to please make sure he doesn't kill anybody, as it would spoil everything at this stage."

Hilde said, "He knows. He keeps away from wizards altogether now."

Bellamy asked, "Has he given up eating?"

"Pretty much."

Bellamy asked cautiously, "Is he likely to be a problem?"

"Just leave him to us. He's only ever threatened Khatabis."

"I should have thought. I'm putting some off their meals."

"Abensur has organised that snacks are available. Valencio is not the only one not eating properly."

Abensur joined them straight after lunch, and smiled paternally at his bedmate. "Nice there?"

Brigitta nodded, and stared at him, tears in her eyes. "The day after tomorrow, he thinks."

Abensur hesitated, and turned to Carol. "Six?" But when the chosen six presented themselves, he frowned and said, "Not Inge, not Ingrid, and not Treen. There's too many men getting far too deprived." They were the younger ones still in Enclosure 1. They immediately dropped back. It would be silly to risk everything at this stage.

Ten minutes later, the group watched as Bellamy looked closely at his box, checked the landing platform, and then entered the box. He poked his head out, "Stand back, just in case."

Bernice shuddered as the box glowed from inside. He was frowning, came out, circled the box again, went back in and did it all over again. And then he swore bitterly. "Zeeko, pull out the metal, pull out the wires. We'll have to start again."

Haru said, "What's wrong?"

"It's not quite right, and it has to be exactly right."

"What exactly is wrong?" Haru persisted.

Bellamy looked at him, irritated, "I can't explain, but I know it's not right."

Zeeko looked at the blisters on his hands. He'd never in his life had blisters on his hands, and Zola had only looked at them in surprise before giving him a lotion. She'd never seen blisters, either. He asked, "Can we use magic to remove the wiring?"

"Do you have enough new wire and sheeting to do the job?"

Zeeko nodded.

Bellamy said, "I'll do it then. I don't want the rest of the box touched." And carefully, Bellamy made the metal sheeting take itself off the walls, and then the wire. They stacked themselves well away, and turned bright red.

Three hours later, with the help of Zeeko, Shar-kutzu and Chippo, new wiring encircled the inside of the box. He came out wearily, and said, "Patek, we need a couple of guards around the box. It must not be touched." Patek gave brief orders, and two of the guards were left guarding the box, as Patek and the other went with him to the kitchens.

"Nara, can you give me something quick to eat?" and added, "Patek, Pitono? You, too?" They smiled their thanks, and sat down with him.

"It needs a lot of care," Patek said.

Bellamy agreed, "A lot of care, a lot of sweat," and he grinned ruefully. "Shower next, and then a quick check at the other end."

"With Evita?"

Bellamy nodded, and shook his head. "Just little girls. I don't know how men can do that to little girls."

Pitono said nothing. He'd used little Evita numerous times, also Inge, only regretting there were not more young ones available. Bellamy knew what he was thinking. It was currently a matter of self-defence to know what those around him were thinking. It was an effort not to show his disgust and anger, but it would not help him achieve his goal - to take away their concubines, as well as the unwanted, older slaves. He was very surprised that there was still so little overt opposition. He rose and stretched. "For a little while, I'd hoped to be able to take them tomorrow, but I don't expect to now."

Zoe and Najia came in, Gehry and only one other guard with her. They were beginning to feel more relaxed, but the girls were still always together. Zoe looked disapproving. "We don't even see you at meals, now."

Patek asked suddenly, "Why are you trembling?"

Bellamy's reply was casual. "I have trembling attacks now and then. It means nothing."

Zoe said sternly, "And sometimes it means you're getting too tired."

"Just one more quick trip today, and you can make sure and save me some dinner."

Patek's mind was filled with the memory of him lying on the floor, unconscious and trembling, as Riza explained the Cha Keeyo Curse to her audience. It was no wonder that he'd trembled. Patek shook his head slightly - that he'd recovered!

When Bellamy arrived at the enclosures and wrapped an arm around Evita, she made not the slightest indication, but he stood back and apologised. "Sorry, Evita. Can you show me where I can shower?"

Evita stared at him in surprise. A man who considered her feelings? Though she supposed Ryuichi hadn't been too bad - except for saying they should all be killed to save money, of course.

Bellamy used the enclosure shower, though he'd hesitated. Just a shower curtain, and a bench outside for clothing. He was not accustomed to such a total lack of privacy. But Evita only waited at the door, a distance away, and no-one else came in.

He was quick, used a conjured towel, which he vanished afterwards, made his clothing fresh again with magic, and next time he wrapped an arm around Evita's shoulders, she smiled up at him. "That's better." He squeezed her shoulders, which made her want to recoil, but she was a well trained sex slave, and did no such thing. He felt it though, and wouldn't do it again. The men and women of the enclosures bore scars, and a casual gesture of affection was not understood.

It was dark in Scotland and quite cold. The work was continuing, magical light over the areas where people worked, supplementing the moonlight. Dot saw him and reported. "The castle's no longer about to fall down, a group of Hogwarts students, including Zahra, are cleaning the rooms, and we have some bedding, but no beds so far. A large truckload of furniture is on its way. Tristan, Bahiti and Kay are going to live here a while and help, and Katrina and Barry, and Michael and I move in tomorrow. The catering trio, also."

Bellamy beamed. "You've done wonders!"

Dot stretched. "I'd best go home. Alison must be tired of looking after Robin." Bellamy thanked her again, and Dot pointed, "By the way, the marked circle is the App. Zone, just next to the App. Box landing, so we'd appreciate it if you use it."

Bellamy wondered where Evita was, decided she couldn't be far, and inspected the dormitories. He sighed. He was getting very tired, and now he was trembling again. He'd best collect Evita and go. He called. She was close. He opened his mind to her. She was thinking that she could _not_ go back. Maybe he'd been very silly to have brought her here. But he'd wanted them to believe in it. Almost none of them had been believing in it. He called again, just quietly, and then he sat down, so he would not seem threatening, and said, just quietly, "Evita, please. I'm getting too tired, and there's no-one to look after you. It's not like Morocco, it gets too cold here for little girls to be out overnight."

Evita said slowly, "I'm not a little girl. I'm a slave, and I'm very, very old."

Bellamy sighed, "So am I - very, very old." He leaned back against a tree, and closed his eyes, wearily. He didn't know what he was to do with the girl, and he really should not even be apparating when he was worn out.

Evita rose and went to him. "I'm sorry. I'll go back."

He was very relieved, "I'm sorry, too, Evita. But I can't look after you here, and I'm too tired to make other arrangements." He stood, and she came under his arm, and they were back in Enclosure 1.

Abensur said to her, "Ryuichi asked for you." Evita shook her head. Others might still go with wizards, but Evita fully planned never, ever to have sex again.

Bellamy sat a moment, head drooping. Abensur glanced at him. He was trembling, and for a moment, Abensur thought of Harry, who'd been in Enclosure 3, the one who'd nearly died after punishment. One was the great wizard and one was just a medj, but they were the same type, high strung, quick moving, and liable to drive themselves to exhaustion. He went to him, almost pitying, and touched him on the shoulder. "Come on, time to go back to Zoe and Najia. They're probably waiting for you." Bellamy nodded wearily, and rose to his feet.

Abensur ordered one of the enclosure guards, "Go with him. Look after him."

Bellamy said, "Rafu, is it?"

Rafu inclined his head, surprised that his name had been remembered. He fell in beside his charge as he trudged wearily back towards the girls' rooms.

From behind them, there was the hiss of an incantation. Bellamy whirled and hit a Death Curse straight back to the one who sent it, killing him instantly.

Rafu whipped out his wand, looking for the attacker. When no further attacks came, he inspected the body and said, "It's Fujita. Came back from Japan with orders to get the Japanese Compound ready for sale. I guess he disapproved of the idea."

Bellamy said, "Can you look after it?"

But Rafu said firmly, "As soon as you're safely tucked away with your girls."

Bellamy laughed to himself. The Khatabi-Richi were beginning to treat him like his own employees did, no lack of respect or obedience, but sometimes telling him what to do. He shook his head. "Not my girls. I don't think that pair will ever be anybody's girls."

***chapter end***


	16. Chapter 16

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the indeterminate future._

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. __The Family Khatabi__: Zoe and Najia Khatabi, the new leaders. Suma Khatabi, deposed leader, Haru, teacher. Bouchra Khatabi, Hicham Khatabi. Khatabi-Richi are the servant class of the Family Khatabi. Fudo Khatabi-Richi, in charge of the Fighters. Abensur, Enclosure Overseer. Ryuichi, overall manager. _

_The medj slaves__: Carol & Helene, leader. Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Valencio. NB: Unvoiced communication is that in italics. _

_**Chapter 16**_:

Bellamy was over-tired. Twice, Najia heard him muttering and saw him fidgeting in his bed, and soothed with her voice. Twice, he sighed, turned over, and went back to sleep. The third time, she stood looking at him a moment, then slipped off her nightgown and got into bed with him. He felt the movement of his bed and leapt to attention.

She kissed him and said, "No need to worry about getting me pregnant now, and I think it's high time we did what I thought we did six years ago."

Bellamy's breath came faster. Was there any reason why not?

Najia lay very contented, cuddled in his arms, when Zoe came in, and Bellamy looked at her, filled with a deep gladness. Zoe, whom he loved. Najia, whom he also loved. Zoe, who had experienced sex just three times in her life. With Hicham, her uncle, a 'mating' in order to have a child. Hicham had tried to be gentle, but Zoe had loathed the experience. It was only that there had been no-one left to compel obedience that she had been allowed to get away with refusing the full week of mating.

Bellamy woke late, a smile on his face. On each shoulder lay the dark head of a girl. His own precious girls who wanted to free themselves from their past. They slept contentedly, and they, too, had smiles on their faces. Zoe was on his left. Zoe who'd suddenly withdrawn at the last minute, and then changed her mind again as soon as he pulled away. Zoe, who, in the end, had screamed with her pleasure and been reluctant to let him go.

He could love these girls. Could they love him? He guessed it was a little soon to ask. But there was work to do. Bellamy was filled with a sense of urgency. He had to get the prisoners away before Sayyid, second in command to Fudo, made up his mind to go against the leaders. Zoe said that the Khatabi-Richi women wanted them gone, not seeing any need for the men to have slaves in order to enjoy sex. And the medj themselves were helping as best they could, trying to keep the wizards as happy as they were able. A man who had a loving woman in his bed, all night, had less opportunity to plot. He didn't know how many believed that rescue was imminent, but they were fighting as best they knew how.

Bellamy inspected the App. Box very thoroughly as the maintenance men watched anxiously. Haru was present again. There were other things the great wizard knew, that he might be able to teach. Patek and Pitono were on guard, only two when there had been four. "The metal sheeting," he finally said. "Don't hurry. Very carefully."

"Not as critical as the wire, is it?" said Haru.

"Everything's critical, but it doesn't need quite as much precision."

Haru said longingly, "I wish you could explain."

Bellamy shrugged. "The App. Box is just a matter of feeling if it's right. If it doesn't feel dangerous to me, it probably isn't."

Zeeko inspected his hands, and said to Shar-kutzu, "Bellamy says they're called calluses."

Shar-kutzu inspected his own hands, and said, "Personally, I prefer a wand to medj tools any day."

Bellamy said, "We should be finished today, though probably late, and Najia had some beer ordered, so I don't have to raid home."

He looked up as Zoe came storming at him. "You killed somebody, and I distinctly said that _nobody_ was allowed to do that unless I gave permission."

Bellamy had actually forgotten, and Patek said, "The one last night I presume she meant."

Bellamy said, "Sorry, Zoe, I forgot to mention it."

The tiny woman wagged a finger in front of his nose, and Bellamy took a step back and looked shamefaced. Zoe fumed, "He was needed. He was organising the sale of the Japanese Compound..."

Patek cleared his throat, and said, "Excuse me, Madam Zhor, but he did send a Death Curse at Bellamy's back..."

"_Did_ he?" said Zoe, still dangerously.

Bellamy said uncertainly, "Yes..." He was acting a little. Zoe was the leader, and those with him were very impressed that she was dressing down the great wizard.

Zoe was beginning to feel a little foolish. Ryuichi hadn't mentioned that small detail. But she put her nose in the air and said severely, "Next time, hit it to the ground and stun him."

Bellamy said, "Yes, Madam Zhor."

Madam Zhor went stalking off, and Bellamy looked at his work mates, who were beginning to regard themselves almost as friends, and said, "Ah.. Just going to see Carol..." He tried to tremble, but failed.

Zeeko watched him leave, Patek and Pitono with him. He grinned at Shar-kutzu and Chippo. "We've finally got a proper leader."

Shar-kutzu chuckled. "What would they do if she ordered him whipped?"

Bellamy smiled to himself. He'd still been listening.

Carol called Inge as soon as Bellamy appeared, but Bellamy apologised, and said that if he went today, he'd be going alone. Inge was disappointed, but not surprised, as Evita had confided that she hadn't been obedient.

Carol asked "What's yet to be done?"

"The metal sheeting, final touches to the door, and then the magic, which will take about two hours."

"I've never seen magic that takes two hours."

Abensur walked in, smooth as ever. Carol glanced at him and called out six names. Bellamy nodded a greeting and turned back to Carol. "Have everyone pack and be ready for tomorrow morning, but don't rely on it. It's still possible that I might have to strip it and start again."

Abensur didn't like being treated almost as if he was irrelevant, and said, "I've managed to order in a supply of raincoats and umbrellas. I hear Scotland can be very wet this time of year."

Bellamy looked at him in surprise. The Khatabis were not supposed to know where they were going. Abensur smirked, "The medj spy network doesn't only work one way."

Carol looked severely at Brigitta, who shook her head. "It wasn't me."

Bellamy walked with Abensur's excursion group. It was beginning to be like a tourist patter. Abensur said, after he pointed out a 'Cloverleaf' swimming pool, "I hear you hit back a Death Curse last night."

Bellamy admitted, "I was careless and forgot to keep an eye open."

The medj shuddered. They were depending on this one man, who looked so ordinary. He said to them, reassuringly, "Even if I get killed, Zoe and Najia will look after you. No need to worry."

"Not tomorrow, though."

"I guess it wouldn't be tomorrow, but I haven't been killed yet, and lots of people have tried." And he cautioned again, "Don't forget, it might not be tomorrow in any case."

Bellamy peeled off to supervise the work as they reached the maintenance area, and six medj slaves stared at the plain looking box that meant freedom. He went off home to get his wand after that, as he felt better with his own wand in hand when he worked such precise magic. He had to walk the borders of Loch Lomand, as well, and just lay crio-magic that would make the medj understand that past the fence was no longer home. It would not stop them crossing the fence if they wanted to, just that it would make them hesitate. Carol had been just eight! There must be others, too, who'd lived almost all their lives as slaves. There were no very old ones. Did they kill them before they became old?

There were some who were still refusing to believe it possible. He assumed they would obey orders. Valencio? He'd rely on his own common sense, plus the women, including his wife. By the feel of him, he was a highly intelligent man. He'd have to be very aware of him, as the enclosure guards always were. Maybe the Khatabis were not totally ruthless. He must have attacked wizards, more than once, and from the point of view of the Khatabis, he was a very bad influence on the others. And yet he was still alive and apparently totally fit and healthy.

It was a strenuous walk, and Bellamy felt better afterwards. He needed the fatigue of honest exercise, rather than the fatigue of concentration and stress.

Dot assured him that all was in readiness, and when he said what he'd been doing, told him firmly that anyone else could have done that, and he was to sit down with the workers and have some lunch. Two small children ran about, Bahiti's daughter, Kay, and Dot's son, Robin, a little older.

Bellamy said, "If the tests go right, they'll be here for lunch tomorrow."

"We're all moved in, workers in rooms in the castle, and we have two of the cottages ready for the married couples, but there won't be more than a dozen small units ready for tomorrow, the rest in dormitories."

"Just a week since I asked. You've done brilliantly."

"You won't have to sell the App. Box, either. The Americans have sent over a large amount to help, and Dieter said to tell you that the medj authorities have been influenced so that they know there's no need for any detailed 'debriefing' of the escapees."

"I haven't even had time to wonder about Jimmy and Charlie."

"The confused ones? Charlie's a lot better, but Jimmy's not showing improvement. He says things that make no sense, according to reports."

"Can you pass on to Dieter that on no account is any attempt to be made to change his memory, even when he talks about things he wasn't supposed to remember?"

Dot nodded, and Bellamy continued. "You know I was a prisoner of the medj for a while? Jimmy was one of the guards." He smiled, "He objected once when he saw me looking at one of the female soldiers, and we had a fight. But then we became friendly."

"You had a fight with one of the guards?"

"The boss let me have a great deal of freedom, and we were set up with boxing gloves, and told to go to it. So we did."

"Did you win?"

Bellamy grinned. "What do you think?"

The lining of the App. Box was finished, and the door was easy. And then he had a respectful audience as he first spent a long time just feeling, head cocked to the side, walked around, touched now and then, and went inside, and again there was that glow. Zoe and Najia joined Haru, watching. Even Abensur was there, with a half dozen prisoners. Bellamy was in total concentration, and had forgotten he had an audience, forgotten he could still be attacked. The box had to be exactly right.

At last, he nodded to Zeeko, "Good," and drew his wand, the first time that any there had seen his wand. He paused, remembering Jimmy, who was not getting any better. He said, "Zoe?" and raised his voice. "We'll need some test subjects soon." Zoe looked at him, confused. "The healer, Zola, and the trainee healers hurt my friend, Jimmy Rawlings. In partial reparation I want them to be my test subjects."

Zoe smiled. "When do you need them?"

"As soon as I've done the spells, about two hours."

Zoe turned to Gehry, one of her own guard. "Zola, Jila and Agneta here in two hours."

Patek was married to Jila, and knew what she'd been doing to Jimmy. It's what had given him the idea to try it on Bellamy. He suspected that Bellamy thought there was no real danger, but when Bellamy turned and went back, he excused himself and asked respectfully if he could test the box rather than Jila. Bellamy said indifferently, "You as well, if you want."

Two hours later, the healer and her trainees stood staring fearfully at the box. Bellamy said carelessly, "We're just going to move it onto the stand to begin with, and this is just to make sure it doesn't explode, or vanish, or kill the occupants, which is why I need test subjects." Patek joined his wife and squeezed her hand, but didn't dare offer any further reassurances.

Bellamy pointed with his wand, "In," and when Zola hesitated, threatened, "I can always make cuffs on your wrists and secure you to vertical bars!" It was how the ones in Enclosure 3 had been restrained, regularly, routinely, until the last spell that killed them, sometimes in terrible pain. Zola glanced once more at the sky, took a deep breath, and went inside, followed by Agneta, and Patek and Jila.

Bellamy raised his voice, "Everybody stand a long way back. When they explode, they explode violently." Agneta gave a small moan of fear. Bellamy joined them in the box, and said, "Now you know what it feels like to be test subjects."

He looked at them, quite slowly, one by one. "You will never again hurt people, medj or wizard, in order to practise your healing."

Patek wondered, and he was right. There had been a touch of magic in those words. Bellamy quite casually closed the door, paused one last second, feeling for danger, and touched a button, and then a second one. He opened the door, and they were on the stand. "It didn't explode," he said unnecessarily, "So you can go back to your duties."

As soon as they were all out, he asked Zeeko to organise a step, "Broad and safe, as we'll be in and out a lot."

Patek said respectfully, "It should probably be fenced and have a permanent guard."

Zoe nodded, "Organise it."

Bellamy grinned to himself. Zoe Kasey was always meant to lead.

"I'm going to check the other end, then come back and test the box in a full trip."

Zoe asked, "Do you want the healers again?"

Bellamy shook his head, and said, apparently absently, "The first trip's too dangerous to have passengers." Patek exchanged a look with the other guard. He'd suspected as much. His wife had never been in any real danger.

Bellamy glanced at Abensur's group. "Just a very quick trip if someone wants to come."

Carol said definitely, "Helene." Helene smiled, very happily, and came forward.

"Just there and back, probably only ten minutes."

Dot jumped when the two appeared beside her, and said in a tone of exasperation, "I told you to use the App. Zone!"

"Sorry. I'm glad you're here. Helene Bryant, Dorothy Bruce."

Dot shook her hand. "Call me Dot."

Helene was looking around. There were so many there.

Bellamy said, "Just have to check the landing," and he circled, felt with his senses, and touched, before returning to Helene, who was staring at the mountains, tears in her eyes. At least this one didn't look like fainting.

Dot asked, "Still on schedule?"

Bellamy nodded, "Cross your fingers."

Helene hesitated, and Bellamy wondered if she'd be like Evita. But then she said, he suspected, more to herself than to him, "I'll be needed tomorrow."

There was a shriek of "Dad!" and Bellamy turned to see his younger daughters coming to him, both in school uniform. He hugged them, introduced them to Helene, who seemed still surprised to find herself treated as an equal, and Mary said, "Seventh Class have been conjuring wardrobes and dressing tables, and we've been cleaning out some stables and sheds."

"Stables?" asked Helene.

"Dot's bringing Connor and Cassidy for themselves, and Susan's going to buy some ponies in case people want to learn to ride."

Dot said, "There's to be driving lessons too, and a bus and a driver, but that's in the future." She smiled kindly at Helene. "It's ten miles to the nearest village, a bit far to walk."

Helene said shakily, "I never believed it, but it's really happening."

Mary and Lesley looked at her uneasily, and Bellamy said briskly, "Come on, Helene. Time to go. You'll need to do some organising tomorrow, groups of twelve, except just ten for the first group. I'll be relying on you. And you'll need to decide what you're going to tell people. All I can think of is that you've been in some mad religious group." He wrapped an arm around the tall, blonde woman, and he was gone again.

"And he still didn't use the App. Zone," said Dot.

Mary said, "Did you notice how tired he was looking?"

Lesley said, "That poor woman. She had a number on her shorts and one on her shirt."

"No shoes."

Dot said, "We already know about that, and we have about a hundred pairs of shoes and socks, plus all sorts of other clothes already waiting."

Five minutes later, the App. Box appeared on the Loch Lomand stand, and Bellamy stepped out, circled, felt, re-entered, and radiated light within, feeling again as he did. Satisfied, he ran it back for a second trip, just testing. He stepped down onto a new step as he returned and Patek offered him an icy cold can of beer. "Knock off now, Boss?" he said, using Bellamy's slang, which seemed a touch incongruous from Patek, who looked pure Japanese.

Bellamy declared, "Definitely knock off time!" He beamed at Zeeko and crew, already helping themselves to beer. "You've done a great job."

Shar-kutzu said, "We were just wondering, can we use the red wire to make a fence."

"Sure. It's well shielded now, and we can use magic again."

They drank a while together, and Bellamy fostered the relaxed atmosphere. There were too many to be punished. Best if they were cooperative, friendly. Shar-kutsu was boastful. "There's to be weddings tomorrow. And I have two brides."

In the distance there were mutterings, hostile groups, complaints. Bellamy was very aware of it, and so was Zoe. Access to an enclosure of beautiful sex slaves was something the Khatabi men had taken for granted, and now they were to lose it.

There had been a meeting late the previous evening. Fudo, the head of the Security Forces, was very firmly behind the endeavour to free the dirt-people. Bellamy had been yawning, but listening. Fudo reported that Abimael had been very cooperative when he suggested the weddings be held at the same time as the evacuation started. And he added, "Abimael was always fond of the boy, Valencio. He said he'd finally be happy."

Bellamy asked casually, "He's been a problem at times?"

Fudo said, "I only knew him once he was the property of Narzu-Han. He was obedient then. Or mostly. He had special protection. Not only Narzu-Han, but Yiko."

Yiko! Bellamy guessed that was why the troublesome slave hadn't been put down.

Bellamy was listening to what Fudo didn't say. Fudo was determined to free the slaves. All of them, not just the ones in Enclosure 2. There was a picture that Fudo saw, that Bellamy saw because Fudo saw it. Valencio as a boy, mid-teens, restrained wrist and ankle, surrounded by a dozen Khatabi, laughing, jovial, inspecting his naked body. To Fudo, it seemed to sum up the cruelty of the practice. The courageous boy, who'd driven him mad with the insolence that he was not allowed to punish. The boy had been sick when he'd been released, tripping over his hobbles. He'd been expecting to be taken for use by all of them, fully expecting to be very badly hurt.

Fudo's mind had turned to concessions he could offer, with Abensur's cooperation. Maybe he could gain a promise of no active opposition from Sayyid, the strongest threat. There were several of the younger Fighters, as well. It was the reason that Bellamy only had two guards, rather than four. There were some that Fudo didn't trust to defend him. Yoweri, for instance, his best young Fighter, was currently guarding the walls, a long way from Abariki, his closest associate.

Bellamy thought it best not to interfere. The situation was a lot more tricky than it appeared on the surface. The Khatabi-Richi women were helping. They never had understood why the men needed sex slaves. And even if the medj slaves had more beauty, beauty wasn't everything, was it? There were always far more women then men, as the women didn't get themselves killed, either duelling, or in the traditional wizard battles the Khatabis indulged in now and then. He could only do as much as he could, and Bellamy leaned back in his comfortable chair as Zoe did the routine check of the grounds, and made sure the protective crio-magic was in place.

"Sorry I yelled just because you killed someone," Zoe said to him.

Bellamy looked at her sadly. "I've really been abused here. My face slapped by one of my own descendants, rebuked in front of other people by a teenager..."

Zoe grinned. "I heard you trying to make yourself tremble."

Najia said, "Zoe and I want to come with you tomorrow."

"I thought you would. First group, if you want."

"Are you coming back here?"

"Are you?"

Najia nodded. "It's our place, and we have plans."

Zoe said, "We've not decided on long-term plans yet."

"Are you planning to share my bed tonight?"

"If we're welcome."

Bellamy smiled all over his face. "Oh yes; very, very welcome."

That night he again shared his bed with two loving girls. Luckily the bed was very big.

Zoe was beginning to become more confident, not so overwhelmed when she felt as if she was helpless beneath him. Even when he suggested different positions, so she could pull away the moment she wanted to, she still felt dominated. It wasn't him. It was her own senses, and now there was beginning to be a mental communion as well as a physical communion. He'd told someone long ago that sex with a Telepath was dynamite, and so it was. But he felt a tender love for Najia as well. He loved both girls.

Afterwards, Bellamy slept soundly, a smile on his face. On each shoulder, lay the dark head of a girl. Maybe once the medj were away, safe...

**x**

In the morning, Bellamy greeted Fudo casually, as he waited at the App. Box, prepared for, but not expecting trouble. He listened to his mind, unashamed. Sayyid had conceded defeat, accepting as a bonus, the opportunity to fondle the dirt-boy, Valencio. It had been far more important to many of the older Khatabi-Richi, especially those who'd once used him. The boy had been mostly well-behaved, to Fudo's relief. The privilege seemed such a minor thing to him, and yet the talk of revolt had been quieted, only because all who wanted had been given the chance to fondle the slave with such a reputation.

Abensur brought the first group of medj to the App. Box at the exact time specified. They were in warmer clothing than their accustomed wear, and without numbers. Bellamy greeted them casually, glanced at luggage, which vanished, and ordered, "Inside."

They were all afraid, some terrified, but obeyed anyway. Bellamy wondered if they would have obeyed even if they were told they were to be killed. He suspected that some would have done.

Zoe and Najia were ready, not showing the slightest signs of trepidation. Helene stepped up, and the four others to make up the twelve.

Bellamy entered last, shut the door, and turned to the medj. "Know that you cannot say anything about magic or Wizardkind to any medj, aside from each other, without my specific permission. Remember your cover story, and regard Loch Lomand as your home until such time as you're confident that you can make a new home for yourself." He spoke casually, but it was a pendreiya. Mostly hypnosis, but with a hint of magic. The instructions may have been gentle, but they were binding.

Dot waited to greet them, and while Zoe and Najia alighted, Bellamy only waited until they were out, walking slowly, shakily, dazed and disbelieving. He was in a hurry now. It was Kamchatsu, not Sayyid, who had a group behind him and was trying to muster the courage to challenge for custody of the young ones. Bellamy glanced at him, glanced at Fudo, and left it to him. Helene had been in the first group, to organise from the Loch Lomand end, and Carol, with Abensur, stayed at the App. Box landing in Morocco, trying to keep everybody moving quickly and calmly.

Bellamy only waited until they were out, and the box vanished again. It was quick, and more passengers were conveyed in an instant to a wet and gloomy day in Scotland. But the former prisoners stared at the grey sky, stared at mist covered mountains, and while some felt an overwhelming joy in their release, some were bewildered, and two in the second group promptly fainted.

Bellamy said to Michael, "I have to move fast. Any like this, we just grab and dump outside," and Catherina was put down onto the wet ground, while Michael picked up Monik. Helene still stood close, just staring at the mountains, forgetting for the first time in many years, to try and take care of others.

A few men watched their slaves leave, Hicham, Zhang, Hung Tu, half a dozen others, who watched their 'Favourites' go out of their lives. Ryuichi was there. The medj hadn't been quite real to him before, but now he saw fearful glances toward him, and realised they knew exactly who he was. He was an intelligent man, probably more so than any other of the Khatabi-Richi, and he suddenly understood that a Favourite had been planted on him quite deliberately. Maybe they'd somehow found out that he'd been saying that Enclosure 2 was a waste of money and should be cleared.

Bellamy was very aware of each one of them there.

Zhang, whose duty had been to 'clear' the New York Enclosure. He was thinking of it with regret. He'd thought it such a waste at the time, but there was nothing else to be done with the superfluous prisoners. At least he'd been able to save Eva and Lucy, and he raised a hand to Eva, who didn't look back as she stepped up into the App. Box. Zhang sighed and walked towards the wedding ceremonies. Maybe he should find himself a wife.

There was trouble quite suddenly, when on the fourth trip, Sheila said hysterically that she didn't believe they were really being released, it was a box just to kill them because it was too much trouble to look after them. Bellamy looked at the assembled group, and said calmly that it was quite understandable that they'd be worried, and suggested he bring back someone to reassure. They stared at him, frightened, and one woman had a weapon in hand, ready to fight. Abensur had his wand ready to paralyse. They couldn't allow revolt now. "Won't be long," said Bellamy, the door closed, and the box vanished.

Dot waited for the next group, and Bellamy explained. Clarence turned to his wife, and said, "If we go, the ones everyone knows are scaredy cats, it will be more reassuring than anyone else." Bernice looked around, gulped, and nodded. Bellamy smiled at the pair. He'd rarely seen such courage.

Back at the Morocco landing, and Sheila stared at Bernice, who was looking only a little anxious. How often had she seen Abensur paralyse and silence her, just because some discomfort was involved? Clarence was not much better. Sheila humbly apologised and stepped forward.

Gloria was very surprised, but made no trouble. The sharpened metal comb was still in her hand, though luckily, none of the guards noticed. They hadn't expected an attack from any of the women. The next trips went quickly and easily, except that there were a few more faint. Dot had an area of dry ground for them now, and there were women sitting with them, to offer comfort.

The last trip, and there was that young man, with a woman holding him very firmly by the arm. There were white marks visible on his wrists, only half hidden by his sleeves, which were too short. His wrist cuffs, and presumably his ankle cuffs, were finally gone. He was very pale, ignored or didn't notice the way he was looked at by the guards, a few of whom called farewells, didn't look back and stepped into the box. Oddly, there were two frightened women staying very close to him, as if looking for protection.

Bellamy glanced at Abensur. It had been deliberate. Valencio always tried not to upset Emma. Abensur was silently urging Bellamy to be careful, _very_ careful. It appeared that Abensur knew he had telepathy, though it still didn't appear to be common knowledge among the rest of them. Bellamy nodded, and kept his mind open to Valencio, though not prying. It wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge into unreason. But all the same, he had to do the pendreiya. This was the one most likely to cause trouble for Anirage. Valencio felt the mind-touch, flinched, and even quivered as if to fly into action. But to Bellamy's relief, he took no action.

Bellamy opened the door of the App. Box, and they stepped into a misty day in Scotland, looking around, dazed, disbelieving. Bellamy watched with a smile as Valencio suddenly had his arms full. Not Tasha, his wife, but two others wanting to cry in his arms. None so far had thanked their rescuer. None, so far, had even looked back. But there was an overwhelming joy in their release, which no-one seeing, could have missed.

It was not universal. Half a dozen older women clung together, bewildered, fearful. More, in small groups. Not knowing what to do. But Dot and Michael were there and would look after them. Besides, they were together, and they'd been strong together.

He breathed a deep breath of relief. That was the last, and there had been no trouble, not from resentful Fighters, not from those whose spirits were weighed down by too many years of slavery, not even from Valencio. He left the App. Box for the use of the girls, and apparated back into the Morocco Compound, surprising an exclamation from Patek. Bellamy spun around, half crouching. Patek apologised and commented, "You're very fast!"

Bellamy looked in the direction of the music, and asked, "What do you reckon, could I go see the weddings?"

Patek hesitated. "For a while, not when everyone gets drunk."

"Is everyone _likely_ to get drunk?"

"They'll be drinking Quiaro, those of us not on duty, and then there'll be duels, and very likely one or two will be dead by the end of the day."

Bellamy shook his head. Barbaric.

He was too late for the actual ceremonies, but nicely in time for the celebrations. So he laughed and chattered, congratulated the two couples, as well as Shar-kutzu, with his pair of sisters. The trio were giggling together, maybe already merry, though so early in the day. He tried some Quiaro himself, paused, tasted more cautiously, and looked around at Bouchra. She winked. There were only forty-three Fighters left, far too few, and while on previous occasions, she'd watched indifferently as they killed each other off, this time she'd conspired with Zola and Nara that the drink served would be treated. The more they drank, the less likely it would be that they'd become quarrelsome. They did need some guards for the Compound, after all. There were other families of wizards, and the Khatabis were no longer strong and might soon be no longer feared.

Bellamy was having a good time, and entirely forgot that he was supposed to be sending furniture and more bedding for Loch Lomand. Patek and Pitono still stayed with him. There was a lavish midday wedding feast, but no-one had waited for that before starting drinking. Bellamy appeared to abandon all caution, and was drinking solidly with Abensur, Haru, Zeeko and Chippo. It would be silly to really drink that much alcohol, so some was vanished, and some rendered innocuous.

Abensur was looking very mournful, and repeated every few minutes, that Brigitta was gone, and he loved her, and why hadn't he been a dirt-person too, so they could have died together, instead of being separated. Haru said enviously that at least he'd known love, and that all the women knew exactly who the dirt-girls had refused to go with, and now none of the Khatabi-Richi would have anything to do with him. Abensur waved a finger in the face of Haru, and said that it was because he only took five minutes and didn't want any talk. Haru said coldly that he should not be insolent to a Khatabi, but he didn't say anything about having him whipped, and neither of them drew their wands to duel. Instead, Abensur climbed to his feet, swaying slightly, and started giving a lecture about sex. That all it took was gentleness and consideration, and time, and a man would be rewarded. A few women gathered closer, listening, and some of the men listened too, pretending not to.

The women were still there, though they'd usually withdrawn to safety by the time a party advanced this far. Suma and Driss were sitting close, and Bouchra was in the background, as she always was, moving now and then, to a position where Bellamy could be defended if necessary. Fudo murmured to her, and she nodded.

Abensur sat again, next to Bellamy, stared owlishly into his face, and said, "You've lost a wife, you know how it feels!"

Bellamy hadn't had nearly as much to drink as it appeared, but was still a little drunk, and this sudden reminder brought tears to his eyes. "Nearly a year. It killed me, I think. Each time I've lost a wife, it's killed me. And you fools thought a slave was good enough for sex."

Haru asserted, "A slave is great for sex. No arguments and no complaints."

Bellamy shook his head sadly, "There are more things in life than no arguments and no complaints."

Hicham slowly and hesitantly moved toward the gathering. The walls of the Compound were still guarded, and there was a guard at the App. Box landing, plus two waiting for Zoe and Najia to return. But everyone else was at the wedding celebrations. Bouchra murmured to Felice, and a moment later, Agneta was at her side. She listened, looked at Hicham, and finally nodded.

Ryuichi noticed, and looked more closely than he ever had at the fat cripple. Just how much did she run the lives of all of them? But then Mamiko joined him, the woman with whom he'd shared a relationship for so many years, and he decided to be very nice to her. She'd refused to have anything to do with him since he'd turned his attention to a dirt-girl, but maybe she was in a forgiving frame of mind now they were all gone.

Fudo and Gehry took up station behind Bellamy, but only Fudo noticed a swift and penetrating glance, belying his apparent drunken state.

The party continued through the afternoon. Abensur sat by himself in a corner, with tears running down his face, yet again, and Bellamy, Haru and Zeeko sat close together, singing a Russian drinking song taught to them by Bellamy. Patek and Pitono were sitting nearby, no longer on duty, and now drinking with enthusiasm, along with others released from duty. Only Fudo and Gehry stood, still alert, guarding the back of the great wizard who'd been their enemy.

Bouchra sat, unnoticed. She didn't plan to go off duty until Bellamy was behind a sealed door, just in case.

"Riza Khatabi-Vrie," proclaimed Patek, already thoroughly drunk. "She destroyed his mind, and then had twelve men come in and rape his body - and he came back!"

Pitono started to rise, "No, no, no," he said drunkenly. "She couldn't do that. You can't say that. It would be a great dishonour!" He swayed and then went down, sprawled on the ground and started to snore. The latest supplies of Quiaro were extremely potent. Bouchra had decided it was time the party came to an end. She was getting tired of it. A very basic evening meal was served in a very slapdash fashion, and totally ignored.

Bellamy took another sip from his drink, trying to remember if anyone had told him before about a rape. He thought he remembered something... He was not surprised, and not particularly disturbed, but Fudo, standing a little to the side, noticed a passing frown. But then Haru said, "I was in Germany once, and they had some sort of festival. There was a drinking song..."

When Zoe and Najia hurried toward them, followed by two guards, still reluctantly sober, the three were singing very loudly and quite tunelessly. Zoe stared in stunned amazement, and Najia giggled. Bouchra joined them, still in her wheelchair. "That's an incredibly stupid song," she said dispassionately.

Zoe suddenly laughed. "Do you think we should take him to bed?"

"I definitely think you should take him to bed."

Bellamy greeted his girls joyfully, and staggered when he rose, so that Fudo put out a hand to steady him. "Time to go home," said Zoe sternly, and both Fudo and Gehry noted with pleasure that 'home' was now their rooms within the Khatabi Compound, that had once belonged to old Riza.

Bellamy did as he was instructed, and sent a message to Loch Lomand that everything was all right, then obeyed orders to eat some dinner. Najia smiled sweetly at him afterwards, "Are you ready to go to bed?"

**x**

The frantic hurry was over for Bellamy. He made friends with the women servants as well as the men, spoke about theories of magic with Haru, pointed out that women could be as good at fighting as men, when they chose, and discussed ways of teaching the Defence Spells without using unwilling subjects. And each night, he slept, very happily, with his two girls.

But there was something not right, and he waited. He would not pry. It came on the eighth evening after the departure of the medj slaves.

Zoe said, looking away from him, "Najia and I are co-leaders of the Khatabi family. Even now, our position is not secure."

Bellamy said, as calmly as he could manage, "You want me to go away, don't you?"

Zoe nodded.

He blocked his feelings from her. She should not know how devastating was the blow. He looked at the floor, and finally said, in a low voice, "I thought maybe you might like to marry me. Shar-kutzu married two."

Najia went to him, and said, a break in her voice, "I'm sorry, John."

He tried hard to hide his sudden bout of trembling, and suggested, as calmly as he could, that he would leave in the morning.

Zoe nodded. "One more night."

Just one more night. He had to accept it, but that night, Zoe clung to him very tightly, and he knew she didn't want to let him go. For whatever reason, Zoe was not ready for him to be close, although he was certain that Najia would have been happy to accept him. Najia and Zoe were partners, and Zoe had made her decision.

***chapter end***


	17. Chapter 17

_Notes__: __The Family Khatabi__: Zoe and Najia, co-leaders. Khatabi-Richi are the servant class of the Family Khatabi. Fudo Khatabi-Richi, in charge of the Fighters. Abensur, Enclosure Overseer. Ryuichi, overall manager. __The medj slaves__: Carol & Helene, leader. Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Valencio, (Vince) Jimmy Rawlings, who'd been in Enclosure 3. __Terms used__: Wizards & witches are Ani & Ania, together, Anirage. A 'pendreiya' is a command, part hypnosis, part magic. A 'Vidi-curse' is an unpleasant spell, but mild and reversible. __Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. _

_**Chapter 17:**_

For Bellamy, it was almost like losing a wife all over again. He went to Finland. No particular reason, but he couldn't go home yet, and he trusted Dot and Michael to look after the medj. He just needed a little while before he could be calm again.

After a fortnight, he told himself sternly that it was time to face the world, and went to America to check on the Americans. Dache Reynolds was ecstatic to see him, and ordered the Chief Auror to give him all help required. Bellamy looked at the new Chief Auror a touch suspiciously, remembering Hindel Renkin, but Fred Ellery greeted him with warmth, and reminded him that Bellamy had cured him from a Khatabi curse.

Curiously, Bellamy asked, "Do you remember which Khatabi?"

"He didn't introduce himself, but he had a missing finger on his right hand."

Bellamy nodded, "Ahjmed. He was about the worst."

"I thought Yiko was the worst."

"Yiko was very powerful, and second only to Riza, who was leader, but as far as I know, seldom bothered duelling for fun."

"You know a lot more about them now, obviously."

Bellamy agreed, and asked about the Americans he'd rescued.

"Almost all seem fine. Only one is in an institution. Seems his mind was damaged by the ordeal. Couldn't take it, poor chap."

Bellamy frowned and said stiffly, "If you're talking about Jimmy Rawlings, he's a very brave man. Just that he had a crack on the head. No question of not being able to take it!"

Fred apologised, "Only what I'd heard. I'll send for more details straightaway."

"I want whereabouts of Jimmy, also one called Charlie, but I don't know his surname, and a half dozen others, including Stewart, Harry and Bill. And an App. Map. I want to check on them."

Fred said, "It was a forgetting of over four months, I understand. Not many would have attempted it."

"It's why I want to check on them."

Bellamy felt easier about most of the American Khatabi victims by the end of the following day. The mind was a marvellous thing, and while the cover story had been necessarily short on detail, each man had supplied his own details, consistent with the story. All the same, next time he did something like that, it might be worthwhile to add the suggestion that stories should not be compared. Even Charlie seemed to have forgotten the true story, and had accepted the official version. He was almost recovered now, according to his doctor. Bellamy didn't allow the man to see him. Charlie could easily remember him, and be thrown into confusion.

Jimmy was not all right, a prisoner again, in a place called Pine Grove. When John visited, he looked at him very sadly, and said, "There are high fences, and I don't like high fences."

Bellamy talked to him a while. He was addressed as John, but there were no tears, and no happiness at seeing him. Jimmy was on tranquillisers. His mind ran on high fences, and he spoke of Hammond, and said that he thought all the others might be dead. Stewart said that no-one ever left alive, and that was why they had to escape.

Jimmy's parents came to see him while Bellamy was there. They were good and concerned people, but they could not watch Jimmy every hour of the day, and he'd nearly caused three accidents before they'd given in and signed him into Pine Grove. It was going to need some careful handling to take him to Loch Lomand, for preference, or his own place, if the ones at Loch Lomand were not willing to look after him. Bellamy didn't want to stay at home if he could help it, not now, when he was so depressed himself, but he would check on him as often as needed, maybe even a few times a day to begin with.

He consulted with the head of the Department of Medj Affairs, with the result that a few days later, in the early afternoon, Bellamy walked out with Jimmy, his parents waving behind him. The chauffeured car took them out of sight, and then Bellamy got out, said to Jimmy to put on a jacket as they were going to a place where there were no high fences.

Jimmy said, "I can't think properly any more."

Bellamy said, "I know. But you'll get better. And I'm going to make sure you're looked after, just for a while, until you're all right again and can look after yourself."

"Did I really get hit on the head? Because I don't think I was hit on the head."

"No. It was a wizard healer, and they put spells on you. Confusion Spells, one a day, and that's why you can't think properly."

"They said I was silly when I spoke about wizards."

"Ordinary people don't know about wizards. In a while, you'll be able to sort it out for yourself. Just time."

"There might be blue butterflies."

"It's nearly summer. There will probably be butterflies."

Jimmy didn't seem to have made any progress at all in the last few weeks. But Bellamy knew minds and he was optimistic. He did not think the damage would be permanent.

The chauffeur unloaded Jimmy's luggage, and Bellamy drew his wand and tapped each piece. Jimmy stared.

Bellamy explained, "I've sent your luggage to the place we're going. It's called Loch Lomand, and we'll go there now."

Jimmy said, "Is it real then? They said magic wasn't real."

"Magic's real. Probably most of what you remember is real. Just that ordinary people don't understand."

"How do we get there?"

"We're going straightaway, by apparation."

Poor Jimmy didn't understand most of what happened any more, and as Bellamy had hoped, the apparation didn't disturb him. He used the apparation zone, and found it now discreetly enclosed in a shed. They both looked around when they emerged. It looked different from when Bellamy was there last. Nearly sixty small single units in rows, and two of the six original small cottages looked neat and lived in. There were a few people about, but not as many as Bellamy had expected. Maybe they were off walking, or in town or something.

Two middle-aged women turned and looked, but didn't approach. Others were watching them, and he knew he was recognised. Helene finally joined them as they walked towards the castle. Bellamy smiled at her, and said, "Helene. How's it going?"

Helene replied, "There are still a lot of workers, but Dot says there's not a great deal left to do, and then there will only be Dot and Michael, plus Susan, who's started taking rides."

"Everyone settled?"

"Twenty in the castle, the married couples in the cottages, and the rest in units."

It wasn't exactly what he was asking, but he guessed that it all took time. "Everyone still here?"

Helene asked nervously, "Do you want us to leave?"

"Of course not. You stay a lifetime if you wish."

"I thought I would be all right, but I think I've turned into a coward. We're comfortable here. Most of us need to be here a while longer."

"Most of you?"

"Valencio's different. If Tasha would agree, he'd be gone. He'd like to be independent."

"Happy?"

"He whistles. He says free men are happy and happy men whistle. Unfortunately, he's very bad at it and gets told to shut up half a dozen times a day."

Bellamy smiled, and Helene said, "It's not that the rest of us are not happy, just that it takes getting used to."

Bellamy said comfortably, "Bound to take some time to adjust." He hoped those older ones could recover. They were far more profoundly damaged than Jimmy was. He said, "Helene, this is Jimmy Rawlings. He was in Enclosure 3. I was hoping he could stay here for a while."

Jimmy looked at her uncomfortably, and then looked away. Helene looked questioningly at Bellamy. Bellamy explained, "They were putting Confusion Spells on him every day, one laid on top of the previous. So he's a bit messed up. But he'll get better, I know it."

Helene said kindly, "Hello, Jimmy." Jimmy looked miserable and didn't answer.

Helene said, "My name is Helene, but I think I might find Clarence and you might like better to talk to him."

Bellamy smiled, "That would be good. You can talk about magic and wizards with Jimmy. I'll be with Dot, so just knock on the door."

Jimmy walked very close to him as he continued into the castle to find Dot. As hoped, she was in her office. Only a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Clarence met Jimmy, and suggested that he go to the kitchens, and if he liked, he could help. Jimmy obediently nodded, but looked back at Bellamy as he started to leave.

Bellamy said, "I'll see you at dinner, Jimmy. And I'll stay and make sure you're happy here, before I go away."

Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief, and went more happily with Clarence. It was already nearly dinner time, several hours time difference between America and Scotland.

The discussion soon moved to the medj. Dot said, "They work well, but a lot need direction. They can't seem to think for themselves. Mostly Carol or Helene tell them what to do, and then they're happy to do it. We'll dispense with obvious magic as soon as possible, and Michael's the only wizard left. They don't like wizards, usually totally avoid them, so we're using Ania instead."

"Getting on all right with young Robin?"

"They adore him, and he's getting thoroughly spoilt. Some just look at him from a distance, as if they've never seen children."

"Any real problems, like with Valencio?"

"Valencio's a great help. He works hard, he's cheerful and obliging, but will suddenly get restless and announce he's going out for a while. He's the only one, but it seems he feels a need to go out every single day. None of the others have been out the gate."

"So he doesn't get aggressive?"

"Only the first night. They had a party, most drank far too much, and when Michael tried to steer him to his cottage, he gave him a black eye. Very fast, unexpected, Michael said. But a couple of the women grabbed him, and he went off with them, perfectly tamely. Apologised in the morning, explained that he'd never been drunk before, and thought some bloody wizard had put a Twilight Spell on him or something."

"A wonder they kept him really. They seemed to think he needed two guards, very alert, whenever he was near."

"He's changed his name, by the way. He now calls himself Vince McDonald."

Bellamy laughed, "McDonald?" Valencio looked very Italian. McDonald?

Dot grinned. "He says it's a perfectly respectable name, and he likes being McDonald!"

Michael joined them, and there was talk about new rooms being opened up in the castle. "The South Wing's just roped off. Unsafe. But there's plenty of space without that."

"So what are you most involved in at the moment?"

"More stables. The pony riding's becoming very popular. Susan's taking some every day. She says that most are very timid still."

Bellamy frowned thoughtfully, "Maybe best if she keeps right away from administration. There should be one who's just there, not in any way telling them what to do."

Dot said, "I told them the first day to form a Committee, and they could take over when they're ready. But they've made no moves to do so."

"Don't expect too much. Carol told me she was just eight when she was taken."

Dot said in horror, "Eight!"

"You haven't heard any of the stories?"

"They never talk about it, not even a mention. Only that Carol warned us to be careful of Valencio. That he's been very severely punished at times, and can be apt to lash out."

Michael smiled, "Unfortunately, she didn't tell us that until the _second_ day, and I already had a black eye. No-one knew where the anti-bruising lotion was, either."

Dot said, "Helene mentioned that every new girl was routinely sterilised as well. Not just an anti-conception spell, but the Nala Spell. Irreversible." The same spell as Zoe and Najia had done to each other. As Dot said, irreversible.

Dot checked her watch, "We'll go to dinner. Usually Michael and I and Robin eat with the medj, but any other helpers eat separately."

"Where's Robin?"

"Mariabella and Tiffany were looking after him."

Bellamy said, "I'd best try and get to know them a little. There was no time in Morocco. I had to hurry before it sank in too much that I was about to take away their concubines."

"No trouble in the end?"

"No, luckily. The Ania were on our side. Hard to know how much influence they had. But the manager was happy to see the last of them. He'd apparently been wanting the older ones killed off as a waste of money, but didn't mind if they were taken away instead."

Dot said blankly, "Just killed off! Didi and Sheri and Veronica and all the rest?"

Michael asked curiously, "Just how much cruelty were they subjected to?"

"No-one really said. Zoe and Najia didn't know much, and I was too busy making the App. Box plus staying alive, to try and find out much."

"Vince still has white marks around wrists and ankles."

Bellamy nodded, "Cuffs, for restraint. I don't know how long he wore them, but the overseer was very reluctant to take them off. Jimmy had them, too."

Jimmy looked up with relief when Bellamy appeared. He was sitting with Clarence, but Bellamy and the others joined him. Robin had a high chair, which was away from his parents a little, and as Dot had said, he appeared very popular, and sat like a little king, holding court. Bellamy received some warm greetings, and he concentrated on learning names. Others kept away from him, but stared in fascination. He cast his eyes around, and picked out Valencio because of his height, sitting at the far end of the furthest table, and looking down.

Bellamy didn't wait for anyone to slip away early. There was a pendreiya on each of them, that they could not speak to any medj about magic and wizards without his permission. But they had to be able to talk to Jimmy. He stood up and raised his voice slightly. There were eighty-one medj there, not counting Jimmy, and each heard perfectly. He spoke mildly, "My friend is Jimmy Rawlings, who was in Enclosure 3. They've left him damaged, but he's going to get better with time. You can talk to him about magic and wizards. He's suffered under the Khatabis the same as the rest of you. Clarence has offered to look after him."

Just a few minutes later, he noticed Valencio slipping quietly out of the room, closely followed by several of the more timid women.

Jimmy seemed comfortable with Clarence, and it was doing Clarence good as well, Bellamy thought. Jimmy was beginning to depend on him, and no-one had depended on poor Clarence - ever. Mariabella came to where they still sat, and said, "We've prepared a bedroom in the castle for Jimmy. It's next to Hilde, so she can be there if she's needed. Your room's not far away either."

Bellamy smiled and thanked her. "Go and see our rooms, Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded, and Clarence and Hilde also came, trying to make it so that Jimmy knew them well enough to trust them. There were so many. They would not try and have him remember them all.

Afterwards, Clarence and Hilde invited Jimmy to go with them and they'd show him the castle, but Bellamy stayed with Dot and Michael. Katrina and Therese were also there, though Susan had been gone when he arrived. Bellamy guessed he'd see her in the morning, and if not, he'd go home for a couple of days. He listened closely as he was told of progress made, and commended Dot warmly. "You've done wonders."

"The medj? Have you looked at them a little?"

Bellamy usually avoided mention of his ability to know the minds of others, but admitted, "A little. I think some are too much damaged. They're here for life."

Dot nodded calmly. "There are some nearly sixty. How can they find a new career at that age, even if they were not damaged?"

Bellamy asked, "Did you get the things I sent the past couple of days?"

Dot said sternly, "I thought you realised that money's just too strained to spend like that?"

Bellamy said, startled, "It was only some furniture, and bits and pieces."

"Do you have any idea how much you spent?"

"I didn't add up."

Dot said kindly, "Boss, you don't understand about money. You can't just casually spend like that any more."

Bellamy was troubled, "Are we in difficulties?"

"Not exactly. But there are eighty-one of them, and they arrived with just one hideous set of warm clothing each, plus several sets of shorts and shirts, all with numbers on them. We've spent thousands just on clothing."

"Furniture?"

"They have the furniture from the enclosures, and I'm sure they'd prefer not to use that, but there's no choice."

"Are they demanding?"

"They never seem to think of asking for anything, or complaining, but I doubt if they have the faintest conception what they're costing, either."

"How much can I spend then?"

"Your personal expenses, of course, are not limited, but leave everything else to Alison and I. We can do it better, and not waste money."

Bellamy smiled at her and promised to be good. He supposed he hadn't been very prudent, but he'd had days to spare while Jimmy's release was organised, and his mind had been on Loch Lomand. He stood, "Might just check on Jimmy."

Dot cautioned, "They could be in the ballroom. We've sort of made that an unofficial medj-only area. We never go in there unless specifically invited."

"Good idea. I noticed at dinner that there's a lot didn't want us close."

"We might stop eating with them when the medj caterers take over. I'm beginning to strike rudeness."

Michael said, "They just don't come near me at all. Clarence sometimes, but that's about all." Most of the medj did seem to be in the ballroom, and the door was closed.

Bellamy looked at it, and turned away. He said, "He's there, and seems happy enough." It was far from his normal habit to pry like this. But Jimmy needed looking after, and if he was not to be confined somewhere safe, he needed checking on.

He checked on him again a while later, and to his surprise, Valencio was with him, and they were strolling outside. Valencio showed him the fence. "Low, so we can climb it, even if there wasn't a gate. No high fences." But then, to Bellamy's relief, he only turned back to the castle, Jimmy with him, and said, "It's a good place here. You can stay with us until you're better."

Bellamy felt Jimmy's feeling of relief. He wasn't a prisoner, there were no high fences, and Vince would look after him. Vince, Bellamy reminded himself. He had to start thinking of him as Vince.

Two hours later, Bellamy was alone in a sitting room. Dot and Michael and nearly all the medj had retired for the night, but Bellamy was not yet sleepy, still operating on American time. Jimmy should have been as well, but Jimmy was already sound asleep. He was still on tranquillisers as it had been explained that they needed to be tapered off gradually.

Restlessly, Bellamy went wandering, talking to the quiet ponies that Susan had bought, wondering what to do with himself. He checked again on Jimmy, reminded himself that Dot had said that he need not limit his personal expenses, and went to see who was available at the Maison Rose-Marie, in Paris. Marie greeted him with pleasure, and said, "Jolie's available, but Therese is busy."

"Jolie will be wonderful."

**x**

Bellamy saw little of Jimmy the following day, except at mealtimes. He was with Vince most of the day, wandering around, and again inspecting the fences, low, easily climbed, not high. Clarence took charge of him at mealtimes, and Hilde also stayed close. Jimmy liked to be close to Bellamy, but Vince stayed as far away as possible, short of missing meals.

In the afternoon, Bellamy went for a fast gallop with Susan, she on her mare, Candice, and himself on Patrick, who'd come from his own place. They walked home more slowly, talking. She told him she had about thirty regular riders, but only one, Tiffany, had the confidence to take a horse out by herself. "She must have ridden when she was young, I guess, but even Tiffany seldom says much to me." And Susan, too, asked if he knew just how cruelly they might have been treated.

Bellamy answered, "I suspect Jimmy saw some horrible things. But the others? I know they were used for sex, of course. I know there were restraining straps on the beds of the so-called 'working bedrooms,' but I know little more."

"Working bedrooms!"

"I didn't send any of the furniture from the working bedrooms. Just everything else I saw in the enclosures."

"And the older ones were used to practise spells on. Najia told me that."

"The Vidi-curses, the control spells, and the milder Defence Spells. I guess even the Khatabis drew the line at seriously hurting ones they'd had sex with."

"The Spell of Pain?"

"Probably."

"I've never felt it, of course, but it's supposed to be the most extreme pain possible." She looked curiously at her father. Had he felt it? But Bellamy seldom spoke about his history, and while Susan knew some things, there was a lot she didn't know.

At breakfast the following morning, Jimmy sat with Vince, and took no notice of Bellamy. He concluded that he was happy enough, though he'd continue to check on him frequently, at least for the next few weeks. He waited until Vince was at the servery before crossing to Jimmy, and saying that he'd be at his own home for a couple of days, and to tell Hilde or Clarence or Vince if he wanted to go somewhere else. As he'd half expected, Vince saw him there, and waited, not going near.

Jimmy asked, "Will you come if I need you?"

Bellamy said clearly, "I will always come if you need me."

Jimmy stared into the distance, and said, "That's all right then. Vince showed me. The fences are low here, and I saw a deer, I think."

"A deer?"

Hilde, beside him, said, "He and Vince went for a long walk yesterday. There could have been a deer."

Jimmy said, "No, it was in the ballroom, and someone was playing the piano."

Bellamy said, "Good-bye, Jimmy."

Jimmy looked away. It was John, but he couldn't have him. He spoke to Hilde, "I'm working with Vince, today."

When Bellamy checked on him from his own home a couple of hours later, he found him mopping out a shower block. Close by was Vince, who was whistling. Bellamy could see him, hear him, through the senses of Jimmy. He laughed. They were right. Vince was not good at whistling! Jimmy was a little sad, but not acutely unhappy, and better than he'd been when an inmate of Pine Grove.

He continued regular checks of Jimmy for the next couple of days, caught up with the spell-breaking, the ones failed by Lucasta Stonehouse, and treated an enormous batch of Riddell Regimen packages. He didn't go back to Loch Lomand, feeling it best to give time for Jimmy to settle in. He only stayed home two days. It was still difficult for him to be home. It was a little over a year since Pat died. Flowers bloomed, and the sun shone gently on thick grass, just as it had when she'd died. The donkeys wandered, tame and friendly, and there were kittens in the walled garden, Gabby told him. But he went to the Old Horses' Paddocks instead, and talked to the horses retired there, especially Badham. Badham was over twenty, but he'd been his own special horse, once.

His misery was too acute while at home, even when Susan kept him company. Bellamy tried the wilds of Canada. The loneliness suited his mood. When he checked, Jimmy was with Hilde, or Clarence and Bernice, the older married couple, and usually, in the days, with Vince.

One day, when he checked on Jimmy, he found him whistling along with Vince, but a lot more tunefully. Jimmy was happier, but it was only in the evening, when he checked again, that Bellamy knew why. One of the young girls, Brigitta, was with him, undressing slowly in front of him.

Bellamy quickly took his attention away, but was smiling. He'd be all right now. He didn't think Brigitta would hurt him. He did check on him again a few days later, feeling him happy. His activity was mundane, with Clarence and Bernice, peeling potatoes. And Clarence and Bernice were speaking cheerfully, as well. He'd check again in late June, and would stay around for a while. Mary had two months school holidays, and Lesley was leaving school entirely, and would be starting to stock her bookshop.

Three weeks later, he sat at a bar and drank, solidly. He was a Freak who didn't get old. He was too sad and very lonely. Frank and Trevor watched him uneasily. He was usually friendly, apparently cheerful.

After a while, Frank asked, "Trev, do you know where he lives?"

"Staying in a room upstairs, I think. Wanders the Park, and watches the bears in the day, is mostly here in the evenings."

They watched him a moment longer. Bellamy stared into the distance, and his eyes were wet.

Frank said decisively, "We should take him to his bed, I think."

"You're right."

Bellamy argued. He wasn't ready to go to bed yet.

Frank said, "You're drinking too much, and you're only making yourself miserable."

Bellamy said vaguely, "It's very sad tonight." But then he looked hopefully at the men. "I like to fight. I always feel better when I fight."

Trevor laughed and said firmly, "No-one's fighting. We're just taking you to bed."

Bellamy said mournfully, "You could try and hit me. Then I'm allowed to fight."

Trevor urged, "Come on, you'll feel better in the morning."

Bellamy sighed heavily and accepted his help. He couldn't walk without staggering, and he mustn't conjure a cane in front of medj. And maybe he would feel better in the morning.

In the morning, he seemed perfectly cheerful, chatting with Maisie as he ate an early breakfast in the kitchen. He'd wanted to fight the previous evening, but Mary was right. Fighting was barbaric. He was being a fool. He was alone and just had to accept it. Others had far worse problems, and his thoughts turned to the kidnapped girls, the pregnant ones, Bronn, Helga, Bessamy.

He left a note of thanks to Trevor and Frank, and checked out. They were not quite sure how he'd left, as the bus only went twice a week, and he had no car. But there was no sign of accident, and they assumed he'd walked, and then found a lift.

Bellamy was in Amsterdam, checking up on Bronn Zylman. Her father gave him her new address and tried to ignore the cold look.

Bellamy was angry with him. It wasn't poor Bronn's fault that she was pregnant by a Khatabi! And they'd made her miserable. He went to find her, but had to wait until the following day, as Bronn was out. He found her the next day. She said that she was sharing a flat with her cousin Olga, also present, and she'd have help when the baby came.

"Financially? I can help, if you want."

But Bronn said very firmly that no help was needed.

Olga asked, "Did you know I was there as well? But they let me go."

"I didn't know that."

"I don't remember it, and don't want to. But I was there."

Bronn said, "Helga nearly took Suma hostage one day. They were a lot more careful of us all after that."

"Do you keep in touch?"

"We do. And one day, we're going to have our revenge."

"I understand Tahar and Hamza left the Khatabis the day Zoe and Najia took over. And they were very poor students, Haru said, so you might have your chance." Tahar and Hamza were the two who'd been supposed to impregnate the kidnapped girls. They'd returned to the Khatabi family after several years away. They'd been welcomed with open arms, as the fertile males they were desperate for.

Bellamy checked on Helga the following day. But Helga was still with her parents, sparkling with happiness, and preparing for her wedding to a second cousin. She was fine, and Bellamy sighed. He supposed he should go home, and he didn't want to go home. He told himself firmly that he was being ridiculously childish. He'd always known that he'd lose Pat one day, and why should he have thought that Zoe and Najia might want him, just because he loved them?

***chapter end***


	18. Chapter 18

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the indeterminate future._

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. His daughters are Susan, Lesley & Mary. There is an illegitimate son called John Douglas, son of Clare Longbottom, stepson of Jackson Longbottom. __His employees include__: Michael & Dot, who have a small son, Robin. Alison, secretary, Victor, Horse manager, Therese & Katrina Abercrombie, security guards. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage. Ani & Ania, wizards & witches. Muggles are Medjkind. __The Family Khatabi__: Zoe and Najia Khatabi, Akila Khatabi, (Peterson,) with Bahiti and Tristan, Hasina, and children, Zahra, Najet, Jiro, babies Kay & Nola. __The medj slaves__: Carol & Helene, leaders. Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Valencio, (Vince) Clarence, Jimmy Rawlings, who'd been in Enclosure 3. __Other characters mentioned below__: Pierre Tranter, Dachier. (Minister for Magic)_

_**Chapter 18: **_

It was almost the end of June. Bellamy checked his left hand wrist watch, which gave times in different time zones, and appeared at Loch Lomand soon after their breakfast. He wore his usual faded jeans and a colourful shirt. People turned to look, but not a one approached. He was a little surprised, and checked in his mind for Jimmy. But he was fine, just wielding a mop, perfectly cheerfully, Vince close by.

Bellamy shrugged to himself, and went to find Dot. She happened to be just returning from a cleaning job herself. The medj had become thoroughly uncooperative, very few helped, and there was a lot of work with so many people. Bellamy leaned against the wall in the corridor outside Dorothy's office, while she told him about the problems they were having.

"Medj caterers now, and they're being better fed, but we don't eat with them, as we're not wanted, and they won't tolerate wizards at all. But they still can't take over, as Carol refuses to touch a phone, or go off the property, and no-one else will even talk to me."

"And they're being rude, you say."

Dot hadn't actually said, but admitted, "I went to see Joyce. I thought that she could advise me. But she only reminded me that it would take time."

"Are you willing to continue with them?"

Dot sighed, "It's not their fault. I'll persevere, and maybe it won't last."

"I checked on Jimmy. He seems fine."

Dot smiled ruefully, "They've adopted him, and he's become fully one of them. He won't talk to us, either."

"Michael?"

"Michael and Robin have gone home. Therese, Katrina and I work in shifts, always someone here, but female."

"Susan?"

"Still taking rides. She says they're seldom rude to her, but she hardly ever gets a thank you, even so." She added, "It's not all of them. Clarence and Bernice are happy, learning to cook for large numbers. Clarence says they'd like to be able to take over the catering one day. Vince and Jimmy do a lot of work, and the brown lady, Kaede, told me the other day that they were really very grateful. Even if it didn't show."

"Carol and Helene?"

"I hardly see them. I think a lot just watch non-stop television."

"Maybe that's good. Some of them have been out of touch for thirty or forty years. It will help them understand a different world."

"I've told myself that." She grinned, "Pierre visited, and rashly tried to make a speech. Nearly a month ago now. But Vince muttered something about bloody wizards and walked out, followed by the rest of them."

Bellamy laughed, "Serve him right. He should have known better. Speeches are the last thing anybody needs!"

"It's funny about Vince. You'd think he'd be a leader. He seems afraid of nothing, and a few cling to him, I notice, but that's the only time they've followed his example."

"If they'd followed his example in the enclosures, there would probably be none left alive. I don't understand why they left Vince alive."

Jimmy and Brigitta turned into the corridor, and Brigitta almost pushed Jimmy towards him. Bellamy greeted him.

Jimmy said, "Please, John, can you tell me again what is real and what isn't? I get mixed up."

"Of course," and Bellamy spent an hour walking and talking with Jimmy, Brigitta trailing a little way behind, not close enough to touch, but not out of earshot.

At last, Jimmy thanked him and said he could go away now, as he wanted to think.

"Tell Dot whenever you want to see me, and I'll come as soon as I hear."

Brigitta said bravely, "We hear you're away a lot these days."

"I'll be home for two months, as the girls are home from school." He added to Jimmy, "Charlie's fine by the way, and so are all the others." He grinned. "I hear some of them are to be given bravery awards, and they deserve it, too, though not for the stated reasons."

Jimmy laughed suddenly, "Harry made a good story."

"That he did."

Bellamy smiled at Brigitta in her ragged clothes, and she suddenly noticed that his cheek was bruised. He asked, "Do you want to go shopping?"

Brigitta said, "They've brought in clothes for us, but I didn't like them."

"Ania often have little idea of what ordinary girls like to wear. If we went to a shop, you could make your own choices."

Brigitta smiled, pleased. Was she an ordinary girl in spite of her history? She knew she'd had it easier than a lot of them, but the long months knowing how vital it was that Abensur was kept happy, had taken their toll. "A big city?" she asked, "And apparating?"

"If you want, and anyway, I'm a rotten driver."

Two hours later, Brigitta was back, waiting next to the App. Zone, standing beside some large parcels. Two minutes later, Bellamy was back beside her, holding a black Labrador pup in his arms. Outside, two very grubby girls waited, asking excitedly about Brigitta's purchases, and making a fuss of the puppy.

Bellamy leaned against the wall of the App. Shed, and watched, but quickly joined by Susan. "Hello, Dad," she said, hugging him, and then saying reproachfully, "We haven't heard from you since May!"

"I've been travelling."

"Where?"

"Canada, then Holland and Sweden. Bronn Zylman's left home, and upset about it, but not upset enough to leave Holland, and Helga's getting married."

The two girls had decided, and suddenly they were standing in front of him, voluntarily approaching a man for the first time in many weeks. "Can you take us shopping too?"

Bellamy looked questioningly at Susan, who said, "We can take one each."

Bellamy looked at Evita, and he grinned. "You'll have to have a shower..."

Evita giggled, "Now?" They were back very quickly, but they appeared clean, and they walked back into the App. shed, as Susan and her father decided on a destination.

It was a landmark, and Evita and Inge each wound up with a pup from the same pet shop. Dot was very pleased with the boss. It seemed he might be going to succeed in gaining the trust of at least some of them. She said, "Therese is due shortly, and she'll be staying the night, but if you want, I'll stay for dinner, and you can join us for a longer talk."

Bellamy said, "Maybe there's not too much deeply wrong. The girls were just like ordinary girls, today."

Dot looked at him, troubled, and he assured her, "Of course I'll stay. I'd best go home afterwards, though, or Susan will go crook."

At dinner, there was more talk. Therese said, "I only ask Vince these days if I need help. He always does as requested, nearly always with Jimmy in tow. And it's nice to see the two so cheerful, even when I'm seldom included in the conversation."

Dot said, "There are a lot I scarcely see. Most of the older ones. They cling to each other, and don't look at us. I don't know all their names, even now."

Bellamy wondered if he should look at their minds again, but he didn't really like doing that. Probably it was as Joyce said, just time and patience. He asked instead about the progress being made with the castle.

"We're making improvements every day, but it's slow. Some of the men were so good, but I've stopped them coming for the time being, even Michael."

Therese said, "And capes or robes are banned. Michael has short hair now, but it didn't really seem to make much difference."

Bellamy remarked, "Michael still carries something of the feeling of power that aurors have. That would make them shy off, especially the more sensitive ones."

Therese said, "We don't see much of the three young girls. They never help, rostered or not."

Dot said, "They must know every inch of the place. They leave in the morning, sometimes with sandwiches, and are seldom home before dark."

"Going out?"

"As far as I know, today was the first time they've crossed the boundary."

"They were very dirty..."

Dot said, "I said that to Hilde once. She pointed out that for the past three years, they had to be clean and showered every time a man wanted to use them. If they want to indulge in dirtiness now, she wasn't about to rebuke them!"

Therese said, shaking her head, "Every time a man wanted to use them! And they're only about fifteen now!"

Bellamy joined Susan for breakfast at home the following morning. His dogs were at his heels and following him very closely. Half a dozen cats regarded him, and one tried to sit on his lap, but was firmly put down again. Not while he was eating.

Susan said, "I see you've removed the evidence of fighting before Mary gets home."

Bellamy put a hand to his cheek, and said, "It wasn't fighting. Mary told me it was barbaric, remember, and I haven't been in a fight since."

"You haven't?"

Bellamy grinned ruefully, "I did offer once, but no-one was interested."

"The bruise?"

"Had a bad dream and fell out of bed." He smiled at his daughter and spread his hands. "See, I'm perfectly innocent."

Susan changed the subject. "I'm still heavily involved at Loch Lomand. I take a morning ride, then give lessons for the girls, who want to learn to gallop, and a ride in the afternoon that includes a canter."

"Do you want me to help?"

"No. I'm doing well, I think. I've got several of the timid ones riding, and I'm quite sure it's good for them."

"So it wouldn't help if I went with you?"

Susan said, "Only drive off Vince, I think. He nearly always helps me saddle the horses, and puts them away for me afterwards."

"Does he ride himself?"

"A couple of times, but only when the women want him. The very first ride, he was with us, and again recently, when the girls started. They seemed to think that if Vince was there, it would be all right."

Bellamy nodded. "I'll keep away. I don't understand why, but I think Vince is more frightened of me than any of the women are."

"Surely he doesn't think you'd hurt him!"

"I don't know what he thinks." He smiled, "Do you have time for a gallop with me?"

Susan laughed. "Oliver was asking if I thought you'd want your usual morning ride."

"Of course I do. I'll go to Loch Lomand afterwards, be seen, keep right away from Vince, and see if anyone else wants to go shopping."

Susan consulted her watch and declined. "You'll find fewer horses here. Mary and Lesley's ponies have gone to Loch Lomand, also Storm and Gus, and Gemma Cutter has loaned us Mosquito, and he's also at Loch Lomand."

"I suppose she had her hands full with Chaz, as well as a young one."

"She's bought herself an experienced jumper, as well. No longer young, but I think she had him cheap. She's very serious about it."

Bellamy said, "And you've got Candice there."

"Michael and Dot's skewbalds are still there as well, and Patrick and Reya."

"They have quite a few horses there then."

"More and more women are wanting to ride. I think we'll need more. And Reya's in foal, of course."

Both Oliver and Peter were waiting to ride with Bellamy that morning. Madigan was saddled and waiting, tethered, but with his head up, ears pricked, waiting for the boss. He'd soon undo that knot if he chose. Madigan was an escape artist.

Both Bellamy's dogs looked at the big horse, and stayed well back. Madigan snorted, waited to make sure the boss was ready, and started bucking. Bellamy laughed and stayed in the saddle without apparent effort. The others watched, grinning. The boss and his horse, one as mad as the other.

Victor strolled over to join them. He wore a contented look these days, and had become heavier. Age, contentment, or was Carol a good cook?

A fast gallop on the moors, and then the walk home, as Bellamy was brought up to date on the news. Peter said that security had been relaxed while he was known to be away, but was now to be brought back up to normal levels. Alison had reported barely any hate mail or death threats for the time being, and Dieter didn't expect any threat greater than usual. Bellamy thanked him, and said he'd leave it to him. Peter hadn't expected anything else. It was a very good thing about the Boss, he thought, that he left some things to those who knew better than he did.

Oliver reminded his father, "You checked on Akila's family."

Peter answered, "They're fine. She wants you to take off the crio-magic from the house. She says it's not needed any more, but of course, you might prefer to leave it on, and have it back as your own refuge."

"I've hardly ever used it, it's no longer forgotten in any case, so they might as well stay there."

Oliver remarked, "We never knew of it, though Dad says it was known you had somewhere in London."

"I only ever told my children, and Cissy once, because I thought she was in danger."

Oliver wrinkled his forehead. Cissy? Bellamy explained, "She was a descendant, and had something of my power. I was very unpopular for a while, and when they started calling her 'Monster Spawn,' I showed her the house. But as far as I know, she was never threatened, she just died suddenly."

Peter said, "She started the Andalusian stud, didn't she?"

"She and Bridon."

Bellamy glanced at Oliver's puzzled face, and said, "Bridon married a second time, Diane Wiley. Paul and Rodney are from that marriage."

The boss was so old. He'd known their grandparents as small children. It was hard to believe sometimes.

Afterwards, Bellamy made a quick check of his mail, agreed when Alison asked if he'd do some spell-breaking Friday morning, and went to Loch Lomand. Almost as soon as he appeared, he was approached. A woman of beauty and grace, but then they all were, even the oldest ones. Honey-blonde, but beginning to grey. He smiled at the woman, about forty, he estimated.

She returned his greeting, and reminded him, "My name is Tasha. My husband is Valencio."

"I thought he was called Vince, these days."

Tasha acknowledged, "He is, but everyone keeps forgetting, including himself half the time."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just Edinburgh, please."

"To buy clothes?"

Tasha said, "It's been a very long time since I've been able to buy clothes."

"You don't mind apparating?"

Tasha hesitated, but then said bravely, "If the girls can do it, I can." And then she giggled. "Vince will be stunned. I can't wait to see his face afterwards."

Bellamy said, fishing, "I don't see much of him."

Tasha said quickly, "He works very hard, that's all."

Bellamy considered the price of clothing insignificant, and assumed it was a part of personal expenses that he was still allowed. Dot was very relieved that the medj were finally going off the property, and said nothing about his spending. Tasha had a wonderful time, and she was happy and exhilarated when she was returned in time for lunch.

Two more that afternoon, one of them an older one, around sixty, he estimated, Kwai-Jeeha. Another, a Thai woman, Maliwan, again around forty. He was approached as he returned, two young women. "Treen and I tomorrow?" asked one, whom he greeted as Ingrid. He'd met Ingrid. This was the one who'd beaten up Hicham, instead of being raped by him. Maybe that early triumph had something to do with the fact that she hadn't been so badly affected by her years of slavery.

He took Treen and Ingrid the following day, one by one, but said that Tiffany and Eva would have to wait, and explained that he had to meet his daughters, who were coming home from school that afternoon.

And only an hour later, that was where he was. London, as they'd requested, waiting for the school train. At his shoulder, stood the usual bodyguards, Jeremy, and Reece a few steps back. Next to him was Kupec, but Kupec was not on duty, there to meet his own two sons, and had his wife with him. Bellamy had met Sonja before, and asked about the boys.

She answered, "Doing well academically, except in trouble a bit, especially Rick."

Bellamy laughed. "I had that problem at school myself." But then the train was pulling up, and students were alighting, hauling cumbersome school trunks after them. The older ones managed easier, simply using their wands to make them move where they wanted. Bellamy smiled all over his face when his girls appeared, hugging him. They were both taller than himself now.

Kupec's two sons joined the group, and Dexter looked hopefully at his father. Kupec said, "Excuse me, Bellamy. I'd like to introduce my sons to you."

The older one, Rick, shook his hand, and said with dignity, "One day, I want to look after you as well, like my father and grandfather."

Bellamy replied, "I'd be very honoured," and then he greeted Dexter, who declared, "Not me. I'm going to set up an App. Box Factory."

Kupec said, surprised, "It's the first I've heard of that."

"Professor Ryder told us all about them. They're marvellous, but not many people can make one. Ridiculous that wizards rely on medj transport whenever there's a distance to travel!"

Sidney Bourne was there as well. He had a small bus, and was to meet three girls whose parents worked for Paul Pickering, as well as his own three boys. But Bellamy didn't acknowledge them. It should not be known that they had any connection with the great wizard, and while his own girls had mostly used the bus, it had been done very discreetly. He suggested to Kupec, "I know where you live. If you want, I'll send your trunks home." The boys looked questioningly at their father, who nodded. Bellamy tapped his wand to the trunks, which vanished.

Dexter said doubtfully, "Will they really be home?"

Bellamy said, surprised, "I certainly hope so." He turned to his daughters' trunks and did the same thing.

Lesley asked, "Apparate from here?"

"You passed the test?"

"Of course!" Bellamy had taught all his daughters much earlier than the legally allowed age, but best not to show DMT aurors that.

Lesley said, "Outside App. Zone?"

Bellamy held out an arm, "Mary?" Obediently, Mary moved under his arm.

Bellamy said, "Thanks Ivor, Reece. I'm supposed to be spell-breaking on Friday, so I'll see you then, probably."

Kupec said, "Can I bring the boys in to watch?"

"Fine with me." The family vanished.

Kupec said, "Really, you know, it would be prudent to have all this area protected by anti-apparation magic. Just have one zone. Much safer."

Reece remarked, "He told us it was quite unnecessary to watch over him. Said no-one was trying to kill him these days."

Kupec said, "Take no notice of him. There's _always_ someone trying to kill the great wizard."

Rick said, "I thought he'd be bigger."

Kupec laughed, "Big is little indication of power. No-one can do what Bellamy can do."

"He was in the exams. How he killed off the Dementors."

Lesley was home for school for good. The sale had gone through, and she now owned large premises in the heart of London. Bellamy spent the next morning with her as she inspected, and then organised a building firm to fit it out. "Books!" she announced. She beamed at her father. "We have to stock it now. I want to open in early August, about the time of the Pluravista."

Alison was expecting this, and had already conferred with Dot. He was the boss, and he would not want to stint his daughter. They allowed him the money he wanted, but it was beginning to be very tight. Donations had dried up, and the income from the Loch Lomand Trust fell far short of the amount required to support so many.

Friday morning, Bellamy did the spell-breaking, only one British, but thirty-three from other countries. Luckily, hardly any needed much effort from him, even though they'd defeated Lucasta Stonehouse, who now watched from the Observation Room, along with Pierre, and Sonja Thomas, with her two large sons. They may not make the height of their father, but it appeared they were trying hard!

Joyce had insisted on taking the Niscos, but made no comment on her results, just noting them down. Even now the LV was down, and he was too thin. At least he had no bruises.

In the afternoon, he took two more of the Loch Lomand women on excursions. One shopping in London, and one to Athens. Farfalla was Greek, and said that she'd never seen Athens, and had never been shopping.

"Not when you were younger?"

Farfalla shook her head, and stared around in disbelief at the big city that they were in so abruptly. She was nervous at first, but relaxed after he suggested an ice-cream. He told her solemnly that ice-creams were the best remedy imaginable for nerves. And after they sat and had an ice-cream each, she agreed that it had helped. It was very hot in Athens, but Farfalla was accustomed to the heat of Morocco, and scarcely gave it a thought. She went home with three pretty, embroidered blouses, and three full skirts, very colourful. And she went home, very, very happy.

After a week, Bellamy sat in a small bus with a dozen women, and Dot drove them out through the gates to Duich, thirty miles away, where there was an animal shelter. "It's the way you changed our lives," said Gloria to Bellamy. She held a scrawny Siamese cat, who didn't appear to like being held very much. She lifted it to her face, and spoke to it severely, "And you should be more grateful!"

Bellamy glanced at the cat, and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Cruelty leaves scars. You can't expect that cat to be as sweet and nice as some kitten that's never known ill treatment."

Gloria looked away, but she took in his words, and felt a little less guilty. Gloria was the one who'd wanted to kill a wizard before she was killed by the so-called App. Box.

The next day, Bellamy was busy helping Lesley. Katrina offered the medj an excursion to a scenic area nearby, but maybe she hadn't been clear enough. The women saw that Bellamy wasn't waiting to go with them, and the prospective passengers melted away. It seemed he gave them confidence. Katrina reported the failure, and Bellamy promised to be there tomorrow. He didn't fully understand why, but he was needed, and Katrina was not a substitute. Arrangements were made, and again a bus waited. Katrina was to drive, and he would go as well - a shopping excursion to Duich. Carol and Helene were among the passengers that day. Carol admitted to him that it was the first time she'd been off the property.

Carol had been an assured and competent leader for a long time, shouldering responsibility for all of them, as best she could. Ever since Bellamy had defeated the powerful Khatabi Elders and dispersed the family, the slaves in Enclosure 2 had lived on a knife edge. They were the ones used as teaching aides - subjects for practising spells. The day after the shopping trip, Dot reported that the medj had had their own Committee Meeting. Bellamy smiled at her, and said that she might find herself out of a job soon, when they took over.

"Surely there's a long way to go..."

"Carol is a woman to be respected. There were scores of prisoners, quite useless to them, and yet they were not killed off. The leaders gathered information, planted Favourites on the ones with influence. They fought for the survival of them all. I'm still surprised it was enough, but Carol and Helene are natural leaders."

Dot said, "They're not being rude any more. There's been no apologies, but over the last few days, several have happened to wander over and talk to me."

"From their point of view, Anirage are their natural enemies. It's not surprising that they're not friendly."

"You're thinking of the scandal about the Medj-born children, aren't you?"

"That, and all the other bullying that goes on. Cilius Malfoy said that he disapproved of tainting good wizard blood with medj, but didn't say anything about the cruelty of attacking helpless medj."

"Michael has mentioned that a lot of his work was to do with the prevention of medj-baiting."

"Even that term. As if it was a trivial thing."

A few days later, Dot reported that Carol and Helene had started actively cooperating in the running of the place, that now there were rostered jobs that the medj respected, and that nearly all were reliable again. "Not the girls, who would rather roam the mountains, and not Belinda, who wanders around vaguely and plays the piano. But Carol tells me to be very kind to her. She's fragile."

"Vince?"

"Reliable, cheerful, helpful."

"I so seldom see him. He's certainly never spoken to me."

Dot said comfortably, "He'll come around."

Bellamy reduced his visits, no longer going every day. They should not rely on him too much, and he'd be going away again soon. Home was too difficult for him. He couldn't sleep, and twice he went walking in London until he found a fight. It made him feel better when he had a fight, though he made sure that Mary wouldn't catch him still bruised.

Every morning, he had his morning ride, knowing that his employees valued that time with him. Victor seldom rode any more, but was still in charge of the horses. Oliver was often with him, and Sidney's boys as well. Sometimes Paul. Once he had Melanie and Maria with him, the daughters of Cameron, who worked for Paul. The girls were very shy, answering his greeting, but not taking part in the conversation that followed.

For discretion, there was now an 'App. Zone 2' at Loch Lomand, just around the corner from the gate. Three small cars were garaged there, so that people arriving by apparation could then drive the car normally through the gate, and the half-mile to the castle, and not arouse curiosity from visitors. Dot was sure that it helped that Bellamy always appeared looking so ordinary, so approachable. Maybe even that he wore glasses and had scars on his face. When she saw him emerging from the shed that concealed App. Zone 1, she sternly rebuked him in front of some of the women, and reminded him that there was a more discreet way to enter. She wanted the shy ones to see him as only human.

Obediently, he adopted a small orange car, and each time, drove slowly and cautiously, the half mile from the gate to the castle. As well as being more discreet, it gave those still wary of him, a chance to retreat. Vince was chief of those, and still no-one had quite worked out why, though Michael said that he was probably simply frightened of punishment. He very well remembered the man's abrupt halt when he'd started to draw his wand the second day, though it turned out to be only an apology he was offering, not further violence.

Bellamy was looked for now, and women would be waiting and watching for his arrival in the orange car. There were more excursions in the bus, shopping, and getting to know a little more of the area. A few of the women started to refer to him as their 'Good luck.' But one day, he was momentarily distracted, and drove straight into the left side gate post. A few minutes later, he blinked open his eyes, and tried to work out what had happened. His head on the steering wheel of a car. Cars were always unpredictable. He wouldn't drive again. His head felt awful, but after a minute he sat up. He seemed to be surrounded.

Dot said, "Ready to get out of the car, now, Boss?"

Her voice seemed faint and he couldn't see properly, but he did as he was told. He started to stagger uncontrollably to the left, nearly falling until grabbed by Vince, who then moved to his side and securely held him. Dot carefully backed the car away from the gate post.

Bellamy shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Vince. It was the first time that Vince had been close. He must thank him, but wasn't quite sure whether he'd done it or not when he was helped back into the car. They were all so fearful, all those medj around him. Frightened he was hurt? Maybe frightened they'd be put out?

Michael helped Bellamy to a room, where he was bidden to lie down for a while. Dot said, looking at his pale face, "Maybe you'd best not face a day at the beach today."

Bellamy said, "Let a couple of them in, and I'll tell them myself. They get frightened easily, even Vince."

Ten minutes later, Dot returned to him with Carol and Clarence. Bellamy apologised for letting them down.

Clarence said suddenly, "Maybe it's time we were a bit brave again. Maybe we can do without you."

Bellamy said, rather faintly, "Of course, you can. You're almost the bravest people I know."

After they left, he closed his eyes again. He had a headache, and he wanted the bravest people he knew beside him, Zoe and Najia. But they didn't want him, and Pat was dead.

Dot peeped in a while later, seeing him asleep with tears on his cheeks. The boss cried in his sleep.

In the early afternoon, he was up, in a small sitting room, just waiting for the headache to clear. He'd have to stay the night. It was dangerous to apparate when unwell, especially still dizzy. Dot came in, beaming. "They want us to move back in properly, and they want us to start eating with them again. Clarence has already moved Robin's highchair back into the dining room."

"Me, too?"

"Definitely you too. Whenever you're here."

"Vince won't like that much."

"Vince is only one of eighty-two. He'll have to put up with it."

"I'm a little surprised he hasn't left."

"Probably his wife doesn't agree that they should leave."

Vince that night, was at the far table. There was some competition to be close to Bellamy, and he tried to conceal that his head still hurt and that he was dizzy. The young girls acted as if he was their prize possession. They were clean, and chattered to him about a recent trip to Duich. "Michael took us in the car. Vince came, too, to help carry things."

Inge said, "He was in the back seat, and it was a squeeze, so he had to put his arms around me on one side and Evita on the other."

Brigitta giggled, "Tatiana told me that when he was first in Enclosure 2, he tried hard to keep all of them happy until he got too thin, and went back to Tash."

Evita said, "She was just joking though - I think."

Bellamy stayed again a few nights later, explaining that his own place was swarming with medj, the local Pony Club Gymkhana, and he wasn't supposed to be seen.

Tiffany wondered if he'd like to go to bed with her. She wanted to thank him, and it was the only way she could think of. Bellamy felt her intention, and she found no opening. Bellamy didn't consider looking to these medj for sex. They were his responsibility, and in his mind, never entered that category of potentially available woman. Instead, he sometimes met a woman in Brighton, there was another casual acquaintance in Wales, and he still regularly patronised the Maison Rose-Marie, in Paris, Alison paying the monthly accounts as a matter of routine.

**x**

It was a Saturday evening, early in August. Lesley paraded, in a vivid red cape. "I chose red because I specially want to be noticed tonight. Good publicity for the bookshop." The bookshop was to have its grand opening in just a week, and tonight was the Pluravista. Luke Bourne had finished with school as well, but he'd only done sixth year, and didn't qualify as a graduate. It made no real difference, just that he missed out on a bit of fuss, one night of a lifetime.

Bellamy concealed his boredom at the thought of the speeches that he was about to be subjected to, and laughed easily when Lesley reminded him that he was not allowed to create any scandals. "I hardly ever create scandals," he assured her.

Lesley replied in an accusing voice, "Only that enormous one two years ago. Mary and I were fighting duels to defend your name!"

"A long time ago," and he held out an arm for Mary, to take her as an apparation passenger. He said casually, "Joyce told me that these days, the Medj-born just get a Dolfus test done before marrying. It's already become routine."

At the Pluravista, there was the usual stir as the Bellamy family appeared. Comment and pointing as there always was. Two aurors took up a position close to Bellamy, guarding his back. He greeted them amiably, but said again that no-one at all was trying to kill him these days, not even Khatabis. Cilius Malfoy was the 'honoured guest,' and it was as Bellamy greeted him and asked about Bessamy that the new scandal broke. Lesley was just returning to his side, a very tall young man, also in red, by her side, as she wanted to introduce her boyfriend. Two reporters were close, Susan and Paul were near, and Mary was still by his side.

A girl who looked a lot like Susan walked firmly toward him, a man hovering awkwardly behind her. Bellamy glanced at her, but looked back at Malfoy as he was asked about his medj refugees. The girl took his arm firmly, and said, loudly and clearly, "Hello, Father."

Bellamy swung to her. _Shit!_ He could feel it all right. He hoped it was at least one he already knew about.

He hid his acute embarrassment, smiled at her, and extended a hand for shaking. Automatically, she took his hand, and said, "My name is Yvette Bouys. I don't suppose you know me."

Bellamy squeezed her hand, and said warmly, "Great to meet you at last. Gabrielle said you were a wonderful girl."

He glanced at Susan, and nobly, she came to his rescue. "Hello, I'm Susan Bellamy."

Reporters were edging closer, but Bellamy looked at the aurors, and the reporters were firmly shouldered away, not out of earshot, though, especially as Yvette continued to speak very clearly, in a deliberately penetrating voice. "I heard you invented the Dolfus test. Unfortunate for you. Hoist with your own petard."

Bellamy looked enquiringly at the young man who stood behind her, wearing a bright red face, and heaved a sigh of relief. "Gregory Innes," he said. "Nice to see you again."

Gregory was a legitimate descendant, about five generations removed. These two could marry if they wanted. He smiled at them, as easily as if he wasn't squirming inside. "Should I congratulate you?"

Gregory looked unhappily at Yvette, and said, "She hasn't decided yet."

Lesley stood staring, and suddenly swung around and left him, saying to the young man beside her that they'd meet him later. She was furious with her father. How dare he mess up her Pluravista!

Pierre Tranter wore his usual blandly charming face, and was laughing internally. Trust Bellamy! Cilius Malfoy said smoothly, "I must congratulate you on your charming daughters, _all_ of them," and moved to where an usher was organising the important guests.

Bellamy looked ruefully at Yvette, and said, "Would you and Gregory like to join myself and my _other_ charming daughters?"

Gregory smiled bashfully, and went with him to where Kupec pointed. Yvette hesitated, but then followed. There was just time to introduce them formally to Mary, as well as to Kupec and Jeremy, when they were loudly requested to sit, and Pierre rose for the first speech of the night.

Bellamy looked as if he was listening as Pierre gave a lively and entertaining speech. But Bellamy loathed speeches on principle, and didn't pay the slightest real attention. Susan was sitting next to her half-sister, staring at her, fascinated. Finally, she whispered in her ear, "How old are you?"

Yvette whispered back, "Twenty-two."

Before he married Mum then, Susan thought. Mary was staring at the new sister, wishing Gregory wasn't in the way. She wanted to talk to her, too.

Lesley was lined up with twenty-two other graduates, a much smaller class than when Susan had graduated, along with twelve Medj-born witches and wizards, all but two of them a result of rape followed by memory changing. One was a true Medj-born, and another just an accident. Bellamy wasn't the only one who had accidental children, though sometimes it seemed to him that he was. He waited for the tall young man he'd seen with Lesley - "Weasley, Dallas," as it turned out. He was surprised. He still expected every Weasley to have red hair.

He thought she'd probably forgive him, and for the first time wondered what his world would have to say if he introduced two wives. He'd travelled so much that he'd forgotten that some things might not be acceptable. He wondered if the girls might relent when they were a little older. Najia. Why was he so acutely aroused by her? Even when he'd first met her, his own desire for her had taken him by surprise. He'd always been perfectly satisfied when married, with just one woman. But little Najia! He'd wanted her desperately, and hadn't touched her. Zoe. The way she put that large nose in the air when she was nervous and refused to admit it. She had such spirit! Might she one day want him?

Yvette saw the fond smile and tender expression, and was reconciled. He was obviously thinking about her mother.

Professor Jill Parker saw him staring into space with a slight smile on his face. Whatever he was thinking about, it was quite obviously not her speech. At least he wasn't fidgeting. His hatred of speeches was part of his legend.

There was always a lot of talk afterwards, as refreshments were served. As usual, Bellamy neither ate nor drank at a public gathering. He wasn't much worried about being poisoned himself, as he could almost always detect it, sometimes even before tasting. But there was a risk that others could be poisoned if it was attempted.

Lesley sighed in resignation, and joined the group containing her sisters, including Yvette. Gregory regarded the quick chatter of four excited girls, and went off to talk to Dallas Weasley instead. A reporter tried to approach, but Kupec stepped in front of him.

Joyce joined the pair, very curious to know how the medj were adjusting. Bellamy said, "They've asked for a discreet postal address, so that they can write to relatives without them knowing where they are. It's all progress."

"Bound to be slow."

Bellamy remembered his instructions, and said to them, "Coming to the grand opening of Lesley's bookshop?"

Pierre chuckled. "If it's known you're going to be there, they'll be standing room only, especially after this story of the young woman who claims to be your daughter."

"Yvette?" said Bellamy casually. "I expect I can persuade her to come."

"She is your daughter, then?" said Joyce, in rather a condemning tone.

"Of course she's my daughter. I knew her mother not long before I came back after being away for so many years."

"Don't you feel guilty?"

Bellamy's eyes rested on Yvette, whose French accent had become discernibly more pronounced as she chattered. He said slowly, "She's intelligent, charming, and her mother was delighted when she discovered she was pregnant, or so she said when she told me some years ago. I may not intend to sire children like Yvette, but she's a daughter to be proud of."

The reporter behind Kupec took down his words faithfully. The scandal would have echoed a lot longer if he'd showed his embarrassment, or tried to deny it.

The other reporter was eavesdropping on the group of girls, and would have a story about a strange man called Henry Bellamy, who lived in their town for a few months, while he renovated a roundabout. Quite suddenly, he'd apparently tired of the project, presented the completed roundabout to the town, and vanished. Her mother had married not long after, and Yvette had only discovered after the Dolfus tests that she was related to her fiancé, although not closely. Her mother had told her then. The headlines in _The Aniragi News_ the following day would be Yvette's phrase, 'Hoist with his own petard,' though the lengthy article in _Pat's Mag_, the weekly magazine for Ania, reminded people of his long absence from their lives, and speculated on what he might have done in those years, aside from rebuilding roundabouts and leaving the odd cuckoo in a medj nest!

Another few weeks of school holidays, spending two or three hours most days at Loch Lomand. Jimmy was happy and settled, although he'd made a lot less progress than Bellamy had hoped. He still forgot things, still became very confused, and still needed looking after.

With the medj seeming so much more confident, Dot put a note on the notice-board. Who wanted to learn to drive a car? Vince had his name down straightaway, and two days later, Tasha, his wife. But so many of them were still very timid, and it was only when Dot conferred with Carol, and it was made known that the teaching would be on their own property, that more names were added, a lot more names.

When Bellamy visited for the last time in early September, he smiled in relief as he found a pony waiting for him, and cantered to the castle. Horses never veered to the left just because he had a very slight handicap! He'd been walking since his orange car had let him down.

In a large paddock, eight women carefully drove small cars around a marked track, taking note of the road signs, and obeying road rules. The driving instructor watched closely, seeing that Didi was still not remembering to keep to the left, and wincing as Treen changed gears with a crash and stalled the car, so that Sheila bumped into her, making yet another dent. So far, he had only three women and one man he thought would pass a driving test, though a dozen more were quickly getting better. For this particular group, it was almost their first lesson. Dennis looked up, seeing the man he knew as John, approaching on a stocky black pony.

"They're getting better," Bellamy remarked, as Didi and Hilde passed each other, each on their correct side of the road.

Dennis McKay snorted in disdain. "I wish I'd never taken on this job. It's like they've never been in cars, even as a passenger, most of them!"

Bellamy laughed, "Look, there's another two just passed each other, and they didn't crash. You're doing a great job!"

McKay grumbled, "Only because they're crawling!" But then he sighed, and said, "They'll get there, and I've already put in progress special arrangements, so that we don't need to go off the property when it comes time to do the license tests." And then he shot a shrewd glance at Bellamy. "I mentioned about ID papers, and they didn't seem to have a clue!"

ID Papers? He must ask Dot whether it was in hand. But he only said, "Personally, I've always preferred horses, you never know what a car's going to do next!"

Dennis grinned. "They said you were responsible for the big dent on the orange car."

When Bellamy asked, Dot said that it was in hand. "There was no point trying any earlier, as they just didn't want to cooperate, but there's no problem now."

"How are you doing it?"

"Magical forgeries of course. It's so much more simple. But as much as possible, it will be their true identities."

"As much as possible?"

"Emma couldn't provide a surname. She was taken so young. Six! Even if she was treated relatively gently, to have sex with such a small child!"

Bellamy asked, "Dark woman, about mid twenties? She's never spoken to me. Looks nervous if I even glance in her direction."

"She decided to call herself McDonald, and then she could be Vince's sister." She smiled a little, but sadly, "He's very fond of her. When I think what they would have gone through..." She looked away. The child had been six! Vince, as well. His mother had been dead, but he had a stepfather still alive. But when she asked if he was going to get in touch, he'd said, surprised, and as if it should have been obvious, that he could never go back! She supposed she understood. For a wizard, it was terrible shame to be raped, almost unthinkable! Extremely rare, of course. She supposed medj might be the same. The cover story was that Vince and Clarence had been just ordinary servants, but Clarence was still good looking, even in middle age, and Vince! Vince was stunningly good-looking. One could call him beautiful, though that word was so seldom applied to men. She doubted if anyone would believe that he'd been just an ordinary servant!

Bellamy turned the subject, "How's the money situation?"

"I've sent accounts to each of those countries represented by those here. I've specified a generous amount per person. I'm hoping to get in enough to put in a heated swimming pool."

"They'll like that."

"They don't like it that you're going away again."

"Just four weeks teaching in Australia, and I'll be back for Christmas at the latest."

Dot was silent, and Bellamy said, slightly defensively, "It's not good that they should rely on me too much."

"I suppose you prefer it not known where you are?"

"Definitely not. Charles was appalled that his school should see a murder attempt. I thought I'd be thrown out. Best if no-one knows I'm there until after I'm gone. That way, it won't happen again."

That evening, Bellamy took leave of the divorcee in Brighton who'd been enjoying his company regularly for the past couple of months, and left a contact address, with the vague statement that if ever she was in trouble, to call him. He always did that, and no-one had ever called him, even those who'd found themselves unexpectedly pregnant. He picked up his backpack, and as soon as he was out of sight, apparated to Australia. He liked to teach, and he very much liked the informality of the Australian way of doing things. He didn't have to call these Australian children, 'Mr.' Thomas, or 'Miss' Smith, just Dougie and Jill. On the other hand, he didn't get to be called, 'Professor.' He'd rather liked being a Professor when he'd taught at Hogwarts.

He didn't see the Longbottoms at social gatherings, but received an invitation to join them for an afternoon barbeque. Clare beamed at him as soon as he arrived, and a few minutes later, he held a tiny baby in his arms. "Bernadette," he was told, and he crooned to her, and told her that the little girl was undoubtedly the most beautiful baby in the world!

Clare said, "I'm sure you told me that when you met John, as well."

"I probably did. But then, _every_ baby is the most beautiful baby in the world." And he touched the velvety cheek, very gently, and handed the tiny baby back to her mother.

John asked, "Uncle Bellamy, when I go to school, will you be there?"

Bellamy replied vaguely, "No-one really knows where they'll be in years to come."

Jackson said, "You should keep in touch with him if you can. Every child deserves to know his heredity."

Bellamy smiled at his small son, and said, "I'll certainly try to keep in touch."

John looked at him seriously, and then turned to his brother, "Let's play Yago."

The boys vanished, and Bellamy queried, "Yago?"

Clare shook her head, and said, "We're not quite sure. But it involves secrecy, and takes place in the tree house."

***chapter end***


	19. Chapter 19

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the indeterminate future._

_The Family Khatabi__: Zoe and Najia Khatabi, Akila Khatabi, (Peterson,) with Bahiti and Tristan, Hasina, and children, Zahra, Najet, Jiro, babies Kay & Nola. Hicham Khatabi ( subject to a pendreia, and therefore unable to fight.) Tashfin Khatabi was killed shortly after 'mating' Hasina. He'd been the same age as Tristan. __The former slaves__: Carol, leader. Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) Clarence & Bernice, Jimmy Rawlings, who'd been in Enclosure 3. Tiffany. __Terms used__: 'Crio-magic', a lasting spell that is put on an object. __Note:__ Unvoiced communication is that in italics. _

_**Chapter 19:**_

Two months later, a Wednesday afternoon in October, Bellamy apparated to the No. 2. App. Zone at Loch Lomand, and looked dubiously at the three cars that waited. He inspected them more closely, and laughed. There were a great many dents. A horse whinnied, and he turned, seeing two riders approaching. Susan on Candice, and Tiffany looking absolutely magnificent, and riding the Andalusian, Reya. Tiffany sat her horse, watching, smiling, as Susan hugged her father, and asked accusingly why he regarded Loch Lomand as more worthy of a visit than his own home.

Bellamy said, "Not more worthy, just first, to make sure everything's all right."

Tiffany said proudly, "Thirty-five of us have our driver's licenses, and Ingrid has left, at least for the time being. Also, Susan and Oliver are taking some of us to a local gymkhana on Saturday, to compete." Bellamy beamed.

There was more progress, which Dot told him about. More than half the medj had been in contact with their relatives, and several had been to arranged meetings, though their address was still kept very private. Deirdre and Tiffany had been riding outside the borders, and had found themselves subject to some annoyance by three young men. Dot was unsure whether they might have overreacted, but there had been no panic, and Tiffany's horse, Gus, had kicked one, enabling their retreat. A result had been an instructor in self-defence. "It's shown them that it's not only wizards who could be aggressors," said Susan.

Clarence and Bernice were now in charge of catering, including ordering in whatever required. They were assisted by several others, also interested, and the former head caterer, Svetlana, now gave lessons in General Knowledge, which were mostly just informal discussions that ranged very wide.

A group were beginning to gather, Jimmy and Brigitta in the forefront. Bellamy smiled at them, and said he might stay the night, and go home the following day. "Then what?" asked Susan accusingly. Bellamy admitted that he'd be there only to do a day's spell-breaking, assuming there was a need, but then he'd promised to teach at a German wizarding school for six weeks, but he'd be home for Christmas.

"You don't spend much time at home, do you?" she said, still accusingly.

Bellamy didn't quite know what to say. He loved his home, but he didn't like being there very much these days.

At dinner, Jimmy smiled proudly at Bellamy, and said he was nearly better now and hardly ever became confused. Clarence said, sceptically, "Except for ending every story about John Doe by saying he turned himself into a horse, and galloped away!"

Bellamy laughed, and said, "How often I wished I _could_ just gallop away."

"Did they actually let you ride?"

Bellamy nodded. "Only on lead outside the Compound, but yes, nearly every day the second year, they let me ride, straight after breakfast, when they let me out of my room." His easy laugh was not sincere. He didn't like Jimmy talking about his time as a prisoner. Even Pat had known very little.

Susan had stayed for dinner that day, and said, "We've got Gus here now, and he's a favourite ride."

"Gus?" asked Connie, puzzled.

Bellamy explained, "The horse they let me ride was called Naji. Pat tracked her down, and bought her for me. Bess, too, another one. Gus is Naji's foal."

Connie smiled, and said in a soft voice, "I like Gus. He's sweet and gentle, and I ride him a lot."

Carol said, "All these stories Jimmy tells us, they're true, then?"

Bellamy answered firmly, "Only the ones that are not about me making an almighty fool of myself!"

They laughed, but he heard gentle Connie, _I like those the best_. He guessed it was the same as them not liking seeing wizards in robes. Powerful wizards were a threat, but John Doe, the prisoner, was not a threat.

Jimmy said suddenly, "I wasn't supposed to remember any of those things, was I?"

Bellamy said, "The aurors went to the prison after I returned home, and made everybody there forget. There was proof that magic existed, which was a grave danger to us all. But it seems that when Zola kept hitting you with a Confusion Charm, it undid the memory changing, and probably others as well, from when the Khatabis had you."

"Are you going to do it to me again?"

Bellamy decisively shook his head. "You will never be touched again. There's been far too much."

Jimmy looked down and said, "I won't tell anybody."

Bellamy thanked him. Carol said, "Are you going to give him orders, like you gave us?"

Bellamy repeated, "Jimmy will never be touched again."

There was some general chatter for a while, and then Connie said, "You know that Susan's taking us to a gymkhana, Saturday?"

Bellamy smiled, "She told me."

The words came out in a rush, "Can you come, too?" Bellamy raised his eyebrows at Susan, and Susan said that she'd be very grateful. She had been almost sure that Connie was going to back out, probably followed by nearly all the others. Tiffany was the only one she'd been reasonably sure of. But Tiffany had been eighteen when taken, and a young woman confident enough to win a beauty contest. She was not as badly damaged as most of the women.

The Anirage were invited into the ballroom that evening, and Bellamy tried to speak to as many of the medj as he could, making sure to remember their names. He left several alone, like Emma and Thierry, who stared from a distance, but looked away the moment they thought themselves noticed. Also Gloria, who was apt to turn her back on him. Clarence and Jimmy spoke to him a long time. Vince slipped quietly away.

Saturday, Oliver, Susan and the driving instructor, Dennis McKay, manoeuvred three horse boxes to where women waited to load the horses. Twelve horses were going, with fifteen of the women planning to ride. Susan's horse, Candice, was to be used, as well as Dot and Michael's skewbalds. Eight good horses, some very good - his own 'Line of Sheba.' Only two were more ordinary, two of those that had been bought for learners, with money a constraint. Bellamy moved among the horses, telling them how exceptionally beautiful they all were. Storm was prancing. He was going to a horse show, and he loved horse shows.

Nearly everyone was going, to Bellamy's surprise. He even noticed timid Emma, standing very close to Connie, who held Gus. Their own small bus would be driven by Svetlana, as no-one trusted the ones who'd so recently gained their driving licenses. There was also a large bus hired for the occasion, with its own driver. There was laughter and excited chatter, but there were also pale faces, and fear. None who had been in the enclosures were without mental scars, and six months was not nearly long enough to forget that time of slavery.

They formed the buses and horse boxes into a ring, making a safe circle for the women to retreat when there was a need, and Bellamy made it his base. It seemed he still gave them confidence. Michael was on duty, to keep all others out, especially a reporter from the local newspaper. The presence of the beautiful, mysterious women had aroused a great deal of curiosity in the area. Susan and Oliver took station close to the collecting ring, ready to calm last minute nerves.

Bellamy went about calmly organising horses, saddling, helping attach numbers. Groups of women lingered, until they started moving off, in bunches. Vince was helping with the horses, but seemed uneasy. When he gave Bellamy a scant glance and then headed for the ring, several women went with him, staying very close. Bellamy shook his head. Vince seemed afraid of nothing, Dot had said, but for some reason, he was afraid of himself. He was not surprised that he did not return.

There were still women in their safe area, several older ones, and Emma, who patted horses and occasionally gave frightened glances around. Emma was only in her twenties, but he very well remembered what Dot had told him. She'd only been six! Six! How could they? And he hadn't punished them. For a moment, his anger boiled in him, but he had to put it aside. Right now, he just had to be the safe refuge that was needed for the frightened ones.

There was an early triumph, when Helene returned with Inge, who rode Gus. "A third," she proclaimed proudly. "Best rider under sixteen." Bellamy congratulated them. But he also congratulated Evita, on Mosquito, unplaced. They had participated in a public event. It was an achievement, whether or not there was a ribbon.

A steward arrived at the edge of the semi-enclosed area, and hesitated. Carol went to him, but refused his polite request that a reporter and cameraman be allowed access. The man conceded, but stared at her in fascination. Were they really escapees from a harem? Emma hid behind Bellamy, and the steward made a spur of the minute decision. More rosettes were urgently prepared. They were so beautiful, and some were wounded.

There were more triumphs, then. The women were thrilled when they were given even a sixth place. Proud and pleased to be competing. For almost all of them, the contact with the friendly horses fed a need. Quiet Ruby, for instance, was the favourite of Mary. Mary was one of the oldest. Mary had seen too many years of slavery, too many raped children, too many casual deaths and too much punishment. Bellamy did not expect Mary to recover sufficiently to lead a normal life. He felt such a sense of responsibility to these damaged people, whether or not they were willing to speak to him. Mary had never spoken to him, even though she seemed to want to be close to him.

Tiffany was the only one who'd ridden to any extent before she was taken, and now she said that she wanted to enter the novice show jumping. Bellamy suggested, "Storm has experience show jumping."

Tiffany looked at the small brown horse, and asked, "What about the bigger ones, Patrick, for instance?"

"I can't remember Patrick ever jumping. But Storm's won a lot of prizes, and you're not too heavy for him. He used to be ridden by a friend of Oliver's until he grew too big."

Tiffany caressed Storm, and suddenly asked, "Is it the rider who's supposed to be a novice, or the horse?" But Bellamy had to suggest she ask the steward or Oliver.

Emma appeared in front of Bellamy, and almost whispered, "Can I ride Ruby in the show class for ponies?"

Bellamy hid his surprise, and consulted his list. "No-one else has claimed her, so no reason why not."

Connie said, "I've swapped with Angini, and I'm riding Bluejoe now, and she's having Gus."

Carol hovered close, very pleased, and said, "There are spare riding clothes in the orange car." She glanced at Bellamy, and added, "The one with the big dent on the front corner."

Bellamy grinned, "I hear you've added a few dents yourself."

Emma was relieved that the attention was off her, and backed away, while Bellamy laughed with Carol about disobedient cars. Connie whispered, and they disappeared into the back of a horse box as Bellamy saddled Ruby and Bluejoe. "Don't expect prizes," he told the ponies, "But be good, and do your best."

Ruby nuzzled him. Ruby was a plain and ordinary pony, heavyset and ungraceful. Bluejoe was an ugly mottled brown and grey. They came back with fifth and sixth, rosettes decorating the brow bands of the bridles. Ruby seemed to understand that, for the first time in her life, she'd done something special, and was almost prancing, carrying herself with pride. But it was only when Emma was back in the safety of the area between the horse boxes, that she beamed in her own pride at her achievement.

The pattern continued. None of the money prizes were awarded when they were not deserved, but the collection of fifth and sixth place rosettes mounted. Oliver made a brief return, laughing. "We'll have to bring more horses next time!"

"How did Tiffany go?"

"In the Open Jumping, with Storm, and had a clear round, except that Storm had to stop for a while, until she remembered that there was a Finish she had to go through. She should really have been disqualified."

There were more show classes for the larger horses, and now there were firsts and seconds. There were Patrick, Connor, Cassidy and Candice of Bellamy's stud, and Reya, who was pure, high class Andalusian, and not yet showing that she was in foal. They were well groomed, most of them reasonably well behaved, but the riding was erratic.

Eva giggled to Bellamy that the judge had just stared, and had to be nudged by the steward before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Her friend, Lucy, said, "We're still beautiful, you and I. Maybe we're not too old to be models again."

Eva looked suddenly frightened, and said, "It's been nearly seven years. I wouldn't know how."

"We learned to ride when we'd never ridden before. We can do what we want..."

"Maybe in a while..."

Bellamy looked up, feeling the upset of Bernice. Vince was with her, an arm around her shoulders. She was shaking, and Vince explained briefly, "Too many people wanting to talk to them." He spoke to Bellamy, and didn't quite look at him.

Bellamy smiled at Bernice, and ignored Vince, feeling his relief. He handed Bernice a brush, and suggested that Bluejoe could be tidied a little. Bernice went to Bluejoe, and hugged him instead, before turning to Vince, and saying that he could go back now and help look after the others. Vince patted her shoulder and left.

It began to be chilly later in the day, and a few more of the women came filtering back. One said, "Tiffany's still in the jumping. Doing really well." But twenty minutes later, Tiffany came in to the area, still on Storm and far too fast, flung herself off and went to Hilde, sobbing in her arms. Bellamy glanced at her, and sighed. Tiffany had seemed so confident next to most of the women.

Inge and Evita pulled at his jacket, and said they wanted to try some of the novelty events, and what horses could they have.

"Not Storm," he said, "He's a bit tired, but you can have Gus or Mosquito, if you want something agile with a chance of winning, or the ponies, if you want to be very safe." Inge and Evita went straight to Gus and Mosquito, pulled up girths, and mounted, trotting quickly away, with too little regard for Kaede, who'd been talking to Mildred. The older women only smiled after them indulgently.

It was nearly an hour later that the girls returned briefly to crow, and then rejoined three other teenagers, including a boy, who waited for them. Bellamy was very pleased. Sometimes, it was if nothing had happened to those girls.

A man wearing a cape appeared at the perimeter of their circle, and asked Michael if he could just say sorry to the young woman who'd done so well in the jumping. Helene pushed Tiffany, and Tiffany smiled at him, a little timidly, and said it was not his fault, just that she was a little silly sometimes. McGonnigal was smitten, and almost choked out his request that he might come and see her maybe.

Tiffany looked around in panic, and Bellamy answered her tacit plea. He glanced at Tiffany, and said that if McGonnigal wanted to, maybe he could write just for a start. McGonnigal asked diffidently if that would be all right, and Tiffany nodded, looking at the ground, but then swiftly retreated, leaving it to Bellamy to supply the postal address.

The end of the day. Bellamy boarded the big bus for the trip home, along with scores of laughing, chattering woman, and three men. There was a subtle difference in the bearing of Clarence and Vince. They were men, and had been able to shield the women from annoyance. It made them feel very good. Jimmy merely smiled around vaguely, sharing, but not quite understanding, the good spirits of the rest of them.

As the bus left the show ground, Deirdre stood up and said that she remembered a song they always sung when returning from school excursions. "Ten Green Bottles," she announced, and the driver groaned, but Bellamy laughed. The amazingly stupid song was loudly sung, almost chanted, with tremendous enthusiasm. His medj were getting better.

Ingrid was waiting for them when they arrived back. The brief return to the home of her parents had not been a success. There was a long way to go.

**x**

The following morning, at his own home, Bellamy sat in his favourite thinking chair, and thought about how best to help his medj. He was beginning to know some of them a little better. But even now, so many were quiet, and very shy. They seemed to live with fear. They were the ones who'd seemed almost indifferent to those first promises of freedom, incurious about the unusual wizard that they saw in the enclosure. Mary, Connie, Mildred, Sheila, Mareeta. The grey-haired ones. Maybe they were beginning to live again, but it was not easy for them. They were profoundly damaged.

There were younger ones just as damaged. Emma was obvious. Only in her mid-twenties now, but a raped six-year-old might never recover. Belinda was another. She was about thirty, he thought. Belinda drifted around in a dream, playing the piano, touching flowers. He suspected that it was partly her nature, but years of having no control over what happened to her, had probably enhanced the characteristic. Thierry was one of the timid ones. He saw her sometimes, clinging to Vince. She was another whom he took care not to approach. She was too frightened of him, and maybe all men except for their own. No-one seemed afraid of Vince or Clarence. Or Jimmy, whom they took such good care of. He was beginning to need it less, finally, but was a long way from recovered, even now.

Had the younger ones seen less cruelty? They were damaged as well, but it seemed to him that they were adjusting far more easily. It could have been only that they had spent fewer years as a helpless slave, but there might have been other factors. Could the wizards have softened during the last decade or so? Maybe less cruel?

Vince had seen cruelty. He still knew so little. Just that they'd been warned that he'd been severely punished at times, and was apt to lash out. He hadn't shown any signs of that, only Michael's black eye that very first day. And he was a favourite of the women. His name seemed to creep into conversations. They said he was so happy, that he whistled. Dot said he did a lot of work, and whistled as he did it. That he was helpful and cooperative, had even been helpful when all the others were being thoroughly rude. She said he tolerated Michael, but she suspected he still preferred to work only with the women.

Bellamy remembered back to his brief time in Morocco, not much over two weeks. But he'd been listening to the thoughts of all those potential enemies surrounding him. Amazing that he'd survived that time, even with Zoe and Najia's leadership. There had been resentment, but there had been no revolt. There had been Fudo's image of Valencio, restrained and being inspected by a dozen of the powerful Khatabis. It had been a culture of cruelty at that time. They'd even done it to him again that last night. Restraining and fondling. Nothing more though. He'd seen that in Fudo's mind as well, with the relief that the boy had behaved, even played up to them. Fudo had been convinced that it had helped. Vince might not show it in his behaviour any more, but Vince, too, had to be badly scarred.

Would it help if he spent more time with them? But they were making progress, and he didn't want them becoming too dependant on him. But when there were new things... Yesterday, he'd made it like a safe base for them, and then they'd had the courage to leave, coming back if they needed. Only Vince had been the exception, as he always was, apparently feeling safer away from him. All the same, he'd brought Bernice back to him when she'd been frightened, not worrying that he could be a danger to the women. Why did he worry that he could be a danger to himself? Maybe it was just that he didn't like wizards. And after all, he could hardly be blamed for that.

Bellamy sighed. A twelve-year-old boy, kidnapped for rape. The only wonder was that he was not a lot worse. Clarence was a lot worse. His new found courage was built on very frail foundations, and Bellamy suspected it could vanish in an instant if he ever did anything to frighten him. He'd committed himself to four weeks teaching at a German school. But afterwards, maybe he would spend a little more time with them. They were refugees, as Akila and crew had been refugees, and with needs a lot more complex than the starving sheep and donkeys he'd tried to look after not long before Pat had been killed.

**x**

It was the middle of December when he next returned to Loch Lomand. Thick snow lay on the ground, and the day was overcast. To his surprise there was a new area, with a building, close to the gate. Further along the entry road, there was a new gate that proclaimed, 'No trespassers.' Was he a trespasser? He guessed he wasn't, since the place was in his name.

He smiled in delight as he walked. Lining the road were ranks of snowmen, some of them blurred around the edges but some looking fresh, as if made just that day. There was a squeal, "It's John!" and Inge ran to him, hugging him.

He swung the girl around, before setting her down. "You look wonderful," he told her sincerely. Inge looked happy and healthy, no longer too small and too thin. Her dog romped around, looking for a pat.

"I've got a boyfriend," Inge announced.

"You have?" said Bellamy, in blank astonishment.

"He's just a kid really," said Inge in an offhand voice, "But that's what the area near the gate is for, so we can meet people, and not bring them right in, where they might frighten the horses."

Bellamy gave her a sidelong glance. The horses, eh?

Inge grinned impishly. "I'm not the only one. Tiffany was riding with Cramsie McGonnigal nearly every day until the snow stopped them, and he's asked her to join his family for Christmas dinner at his sister's place."

"Is she going?"

"One day she says yes, the next day she says no."

Three cars in procession passed, heading towards the units. Mariabella, Clarence, and Ingrid were driving, each of them with three passengers, waving as they saw who it was.

"Has anyone else left?" Bellamy asked Inge, who held his hand. He felt honoured. He was trusted by this child who'd been so much abused.

Inge said anxiously, "No-one has left. Are you going to tell us we have to?"

Bellamy squeezed her hand. "Each of you can leave tomorrow or stay a lifetime. Whatever you want."

Inge sighed with relief, and said, "It's still scary, and Mum and Dad just cried all the time when Susan took me to see them, and I didn't like it."

"Next spring, would you like to have a couple more mares here that would have foals? It's like Reya, you could only ride them gently, and not at all in the last month, and not after they have a foal."

Inge said that it would be lovely, and ran off to tell Evita, her dog giving Bellamy one last lick, and bounding after her.

Helene was next to approach him, saying, smiling, "Who do you think are responsible for the snowmen?"

"The girls?"

"All of us. We've decided to be children again before we grow up."

Bellamy smiled, "Sounds good to me." He looked at the long sloping rise that went to the trees. "Has Dot got you toboggans?"

"I don't think anyone's thought of toboggans."

He frankly grinned, then. "You should have toboggans. Do you mind if I conjure some? It'll take too long to buy eighty toboggans."

Helene smiled, "Conjure away. There's no medj here but us, and we know about magic."

By the time Dot and Michael got the news that Bellamy was back, twenty toboggans were whizzing down the slope, women and girls squealing, and Bellamy whooping. He always found a joy in speed. Mariabella appeared beside Dot. "I've made up a room in case he wants to stay the night."

The passengers in the toboggans alighted, Bellamy waved a wand, and twenty toboggans climbed the slope again. Dot was surprised. "No-one's worried about him using magic then?"

Mariabella said, "I hear Susan's cleaning out stables with magic these days. It's too much hard work now it's so cold." She glanced at Dot and said, "I guess we're beginning to relax a little."

A grouping of medj began to gather, watching, and waiting for a turn. When Helene decreed it was time to give someone else a turn, Vince was one of those who claimed a toboggan, which had just climbed the slope, apparently all by itself. Bellamy watched, smiling, as the young man who'd warranted two guards, played, laughing, totally carefree. All the same, he took care not to watch him too noticeably. He didn't want him shying off again.

But Vince had apparently put aside his suspicion, and came to him to ask if he could make a special double toboggan, so that Emma could ride with him. Emma was standing very close to Vince, smiling shyly. Bellamy said sure, and asked what colour they'd like.

Vince looked at Emma, and she said decisively, "Violet."

Bellamy smiled at her, and declared he was very good at violet. Vince jumped as a bright violet toboggan appeared right in front of him, a big C on it, to indicate that it was conjured and should be vanished afterwards. But then Bellamy said casually, "Hop in, and I'll make it return to the top of the slope for you."

Vince bowed to Emma, "Madame?"

Emma giggled, and carefully stepped into the little vehicle, then Vince, with long legs beside hers. Bellamy was very pleased. Emma, who was so shy, had come close, and Vince, so long suspicious, was no longer avoiding him, addressing him as John, as they all did now, probably because of Jimmy.

Vince even stood in the group with Bellamy afterwards, and watched as new ones took their turn. Bellamy said, "More toboggans, do you think? Or would it be too crowded, too dangerous?"

The man answered easily, "I think that slope's at maximum capacity already, and there's no other suitable slope without fences or trees."

Bellamy suddenly turned and stared at the App. Box shed. They were there, Zoe and Najia. They'd been watching him, he'd felt them. But then they were gone, and he felt a renewed upsurge of his loneliness. He turned back to Vince, smiling brightly. "Cold weather's good for something - making snowmen, tobogganing..."

Vince asked, as if he hadn't noticed anything, "Ever been skiing, John?"

"Never tried that."

**x**

Bellamy's wealth had been fairly thoroughly drained. Just a few years before, there had been an extremely large gift, a wedding present for Margaret Barnes, one of the Barnes family who'd worked for him so long, and for her new husband, Edward Lockwood - expensive maintenance required for the deteriorating Lockwood castle. Then death duties when he'd changed his name, then Lesley's shop premises were enormously expensive, and then Loch Lomand. Alison had arranged that Bellamy, as soon as possible, buy out the share of the purchase price of Loch Lomand that had been paid by donors, so that ownership would be indisputably his, even when he'd had to borrow some of the money. This may have vastly lessened the likelihood of possible future disputes, but it had cost a fortune.

Donations had soon died to a trickle, with the result that the investment income from the Loch Lomand Trust, which was made up of the donated money, fell far short of covering expenses. Bellamy's invested capital was almost entirely gone, but he still had an income mostly made up of royalties from books and inventions, and from that income, he made up the shortfall in what was needed to support Loch Lomand.

Alison didn't tell Bellamy that he was now receiving rent for the Black house, or that Lesley was living only on her own profits, and that the rents from the upstairs residents were going direct to him. He didn't know that the employees had offered to take a lower wage, which had been arranged. Lesley and Susan knew, but Alison and Dot thought it best if Bellamy didn't interfere in the careful management of his money. He knew nothing about money, and he should not suffer because he cared about people.

All of Akila's family still lived at Bellamy's Black house, perfectly happy with the community living they were accustomed to. As requested, Bellamy had taken off the crio-magic that made it hidden, and made some new magic that made the neighbours know that it had always been there. Akila hadn't asked for medj-repelling magic, and the standard crios that repelled salesmen and religious fanatics were well within her own capabilities.

There was a minor redecoration, and signs of magic were removed from all rooms where a neighbour might be invited. Hasina, Bahiti and Tristan worked at Lesley's shop, and brought in sufficient income that the household no longer required extra help, even with school fees for Jiro and the little girls. They still had the house-elves, no longer had any security guards, and Akila said there was no need for extra help around the house. The woman originally hired as a nursemaid, was still kindergarten teacher at the school, her wages paid partly by the Petersons and partly by the school, as there were three other small children also attending.

When Bellamy decided to check on them, he rang up beforehand, though it had never been his habit to warn of his movements - too risky if someone wanted to kill him. He thought Zoe and Najia could easily be visiting. If so, they were not there when he arrived. He didn't ask about them, which might have embarrassed Akila. He'd expected it. They didn't want to see him. Instead, he talked to Akila, although the other adults were all at work.

Jiro was home, and very quiet. Bellamy was puzzled, and didn't ask.

Akila explained. "He's home from school a few days early - suspended."

Jiro gave her a look of resentment, and suddenly said, "Akila whipped me!"

Bellamy said regretfully, "I'm very sorry to hear that you earned yourself a whipping."

"She's not my mother or father, and she whipped me!"

"Akila is a very brave woman who saved you from a horrible fate. She has taken responsibility for you, and if she thought a whipping was needed, I have no doubt that it was."

Akila asked, "Are you going to tell him what you were doing?"

Jiro said defiantly, "I hurt a cat."

Bellamy said, still calmly, "No-one should ever hurt a person or animal, just because they're weaker than themselves." But there was no magic in that remark. Surely there was no need for magical compulsion with a seven-year-old who was growing up in a caring home.

Jiro was still sulky. "Anyway, what horrible fate did she save me from?"

Bellamy answered, "The Khatabi men grew into cruel monsters and their cruelty was condoned. As a result of the way they were brought up, they were hated, and none, as far as I know, even knew the love of a wife."

Jiro looked at him uncertainly. It was the great wizard, and he said it was wrong to hurt things.

Akila said, "I've tried to explain to Jiro that it's so much better to be a civilised man in a civilised society, where people care about each other."

Bellamy asked, "Is the punishment finished?"

"Except for the school suspension, the punishment is finished."

"Jiro, do you want to come with me to see Lesley's shop?"

Jiro forgot his resentment, and said eagerly, "Apparating?"

Bellamy smiled and nodded, "Except that I want to go in the medj entrance, and just see how well she's concealed the entry into Diagon Alley. I'm planning to buy some books too, for Christmas presents." He stood, held out an arm, and Jiro came to him, smiling up at the man who was still his hero.

Akila gave a sigh of relief. The tortured cat had needed to be put out of its misery, and she thought the severe punishment she'd handed out to Jiro, entirely merited. She wasn't sure that she agreed with Bellamy that Jiro could consider himself fortunate. She thought that Jiro would have been entirely in his element, murdering, torturing and raping. Najia and Zoe now had access to Riza's records, and the sire of Tashfin and Jiro had been used four times, but two of the young women had not survived the ordeal, and the health of a third had suffered so badly that she had scarcely survived the birth of the baby. It was not surprising that neither Tashfin nor Jiro had known their mothers.

There were specified App. Zones dotted all over London, places where apparating wizards were unlikely to be noticed. "I know why you came here," said Jiro confidently, as they appeared in a dirty alley. "It's so you won't get fined."

"It's actually because it's irresponsible to be noticed by medj. The fines are for those who are too stupid to realise the importance of that."

"I'm not stupid," boasted Jiro.

"No," agreed Bellamy. "Akila says you're very bright and have great potential."

Jiro looked at him doubtfully. Bellamy smiled at the boy. "Why do you think she takes so much trouble with you?"

Jiro wasn't quite sure whether to accept this, but it was always a treat to go out with Bellamy.

They came to the big, brightly coloured entry of the large bookstore. Off to the right, there was a lift and staircase, with names of medj businesses that occupied the first, second and third floors, and paid rent to Lesley. Close to the entrance were large displays of books written by Bellamy himself, most not so many years before. Six children's books about different animals. He picked up a book about wolves, and flipped through the pages. The illustrations were the same, but the cover was different, and the type a little larger. A new edition then. Well, that was good. He needed to earn more money. The medj needed a dozen or so more horses, and he only had young ones at home.

Jiro said hesitantly, "Uncle Bellamy?"

Bellamy looked at the packaged set of six books he was holding, and smiled, "Would you like them for Christmas?"

Jiro nodded hopefully.

"Hold onto them then, as I'm buying books for Loch Lomand now."

Jiro beamed at him, and he heard his clear thought, _Six books just for one asking!_ And there was a thought that Bellamy was maybe easy to manipulate. Bellamy shook his head. He didn't like overhearing thoughts like that. He already knew that Jiro was not a sweet child, even when he could make himself charming when he chose.

He sighed and went back to choosing books for the medj. He could have left it to Lesley to choose them, but took a pleasure in doing it himself. Titles of two hundred books were noted, and he handed his list to Hasina who would collect them and pack them in boxes for him.

"Where's Lesley?" he asked.

"Through the Old Periodicals Room." In the wizarding section, then.

"Send the account to Alison?"

Bellamy nodded, and said, "Plus the books Jiro's holding."

"All your medj books are selling well, and Alison's reissued some of those written for Anirage, as well."

It would all help, though it was a very small market for the last ones mentioned, those difficult books that only interested intellectuals. The medj market was enormously bigger. Maybe he should write some more, but the moment he thought of it, he knew he couldn't, not now. He was too unsettled, too restless, for any sustained creative work.

A small room smelling of dust, though it was less than six months old, and there was no actual dust around. Boring, boring old periodicals. It led through to another room, old encyclopaedias, none rare. Lesley didn't want to attract collectors to this room. Yet a third room, 'Staff Only,' and an untidy label, 'Secondhand books for sorting.' Bellamy was very satisfied, and stood, feeling with his senses, feeling the magic. Medj-repelling crio-magic, nicely done.

He went back to the first two rooms, and found it here as well, though less strong. It would mostly give a feeling of boredom, and the conviction that looking in here was a waste of time, and the person would retreat either to the bright and attractive areas where the new books were available, or the second-hand book section.

Jiro had been looking puzzled, but said suddenly, "It's medj-repelling magic, isn't it?"

Bellamy smiled at him, and said, "That's right. And very well done. Subtle." Jiro really was a very bright boy. If he'd survived as a Khatabi, he would probably have become an important member of the family. Bellamy thought of the poor cat, and then of helpless children taken for Enclosure 1. Akila had done a very good thing taking Jiro away from that environment. He might have been like Ahjmed, who'd liked to hurt. He still knew very little from the medj he'd rescued. They just didn't talk about it.

Lesley came through the staff only door, and said, "Hasina told me you were here."

Bellamy said, "You've done a good job."

"This was straightforward. Organising the upstairs so that the rear windows look over the wrong street, now that was a challenge."

She led them back through the staff only room, and tapped a No Smoking sign. A door opened, and more displays of books came into view. But this was the Aniragi section, and some of the illustrations in these books, moved. None of the illustrations in the books that Bellamy had written, unless for a particular purpose. Moving pictures were too much of a betrayal if medj happened to pick up the book. The contents were not too bad. Biographies of perfectly real wizards, for instance, could be dismissed as Fantasy Fiction.

"Kupec, Larry!" Bellamy exclaimed, and looked accusingly at Lesley, who shrugged and explained, "Dieter said I had to tell him any time you came near, if you didn't already have bodyguards."

Bellamy sighed, and introduced Jiro to the aurors. Jiro was staring at Kupec, so big, so shiny black, and with the auror's cape that made him appear even bigger. "Uncle Bellamy, can I be an auror when I grow up?"

"You have to get very good marks at school, take particular subjects, and be deemed to be of good character. Do all that, and they'll probably accept you for training."

Bellamy became involved in looking at a new book by Winifred McRae, about the decline in the Exopolis population. The Dementors? Did the extinction of the Dementors have anything to do with Exopoli?

Kupec, watching him browse, laughed as he picked up another book - 'The latest scandals of a scandalous life, updated version.' Bellamy laughed too. If he ever succeeded in marrying Najia and Zoe Kasey, they'd have to re-update. There wouldn't be any scandals after that, though, or not to do with illegitimate children. He could be so happy with that pair, or even one of them. But they were avoiding him. Maybe in a year or so?

A woman ignored the bodyguards and held a book in his face. Bellamy shook his head, scarcely noticing her, "No autographs," he said, as he'd said a thousand times before.

The woman looked surprised. "I was only going to ask if you could read the price tag for me?"

Bellamy reddened. He must be getting to be a conceited oaf.

"Thank you," said the woman, when he read the price tag for her, noting with satisfaction that she'd caused the great wizard to blush. His bodyguards noticed it, too. How old was he now? And he still blushed! It was a part of the reason they became fond of him. He could do extraordinary things, and was still human enough to blush!

Word was spreading, and by the time Bellamy and Jiro stepped into the life and colour of Diagon Alley, two mothers with new babies waited. The aurors mostly shielded Bellamy from annoyances, but they never stopped these mothers. He smiled at the blonde woman. "Bessamy!" He held out his hands, and took the tiny baby.

"He was a little premature," she said, "But he's perfectly healthy."

Bellamy gently touched the soft cheek, and the baby turned his face towards his finger, making sucking motions with his mouth. "Not many Malfoys are dark," he said in a tender tone, and caressed the black hair.

Bessamy said, "Hicham's baby."

"Hicham was never one of the really bad ones - just a product of his environment."

"You think it'll be all right then?"

Bellamy cuddled the baby a little closer. "He's beautiful. He's just a baby. Enjoy him."

Bessamy took back her son, and she, too, tenderly caressed the dark hair. "He's called Draco, after a Malfoy who was actually supposed to be your friend."

Bellamy laughed, "Sometimes I liked Draco, and sometimes he infuriated me."

Bellamy looked questioningly at the other mother, and said, "I don't think I know you?"

The girl said timidly, "My name is Ruth, and I married Tristan Ridgecombe."

Bellamy smiled at her. "Katrina's son, and this must be her granddaughter?" He put out his hands, "May I hold her?"

Ruth gave a sigh of relief, and carefully handed over the baby. "We called her Penelope."

She and Tristan had been married for years before she'd discovered he'd been expelled from school for plotting to kill his famous ancestor. Bellamy crooned to the baby, who looked back at him with brightly alert eyes. "She's beautiful, Ruth," he said, "Katrina would like to know Penelope, I think."

"We've been living in Canada, and lost touch."

"They live where they've always lived." He caressed the soft cheek. "Such a beautiful baby!"

Jiro was getting impatient. Why did Uncle Bellamy waste so much time with _babies?_ But he only sighed, rather obviously, and waited. Kupec looked down at the child with amusement. He didn't know the circumstances, but knew he was a Peterson, a protégé of Bellamy's.

Bellamy finally handed back the baby, and asked Jiro what he wanted to do next.

"The Joke Shop!" declared Jiro, and Bellamy looked at the items on display with as much enjoyment as Jiro.

Hugo bustled over, another descendant. "Good to see you, Bellamy." He looked down at Jiro. Just the age to enjoy some of their less dangerous jokes. He squatted, bringing himself down to the height of the child. "Are you looking for Christmas presents for your family?"

Jiro nodded, suddenly shy, and said, "I've got some money, and I want presents for my sisters who are eleven and fourteen."

Hugo said, "Hmmm..."

Bellamy leaned against the wall, watching Jiro lapping up the pleasure of being treated as an important customer. During the next hour, Jiro also bought presents for his cousins, his aunties, his uncle, and his 'mother, Akila.' Bellamy was well pleased. Not all the traits of the Khatabis had been bad, and Jiro seemed to have a good measure of family loyalty, and his family was now the 'Petersons.'

***chapter end***


	20. Chapter 20

_**Note:**__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard,' and his name is John Bellamy. His daughters are Susan, Lesley & Mary. His employees include: Michael & Dot, Archie & Ursula Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, Oliver Barnes, Sidney Bourne, Kitty, his wife, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. Louise, cook, Alison, secretary, Victor, Horse manager. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage. Muggles are Medjkind. __The Family Khatabi__: Zoe and Najia Khatabi, Akila Khatabi, (Peterson,) with Bahiti and Tristan, Hasina, and children, Zahra, Najet, Jiro, babies Kay & Nola. __The freed slaves__: Carol, leader. Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) Clarence & Bernice, Jimmy Rawlings, who'd been in Enclosure 3. Tiffany, Eva, Lucy. __Other characters mentioned in this chapter__: Dieter, Chief Auror, Keifer Howard, Pat's brother, his daughters, Vivienne & Tina. _

_**Chapter 20: **_

The noon Christmas Dinner at Bellamy's place was enlivened by the sudden announcements from both Susan and Lesley that they were getting married that very afternoon, at Mortdale, to Marcus Pickering and Dallas Weasley respectively. It was all arranged, and their father didn't have to do a thing, except be there.

Bellamy sat, gaping, and Mary said mischievously that it was almost worth her doing it as well, just to see his face. He hugged them both and congratulated them, and said he'd be sad to lose them. Lesley said airily, that seeing he only bothered calling in home every few months, he could scarcely complain. He looked shamefaced at her, and agreed she was right. He couldn't complain.

"We've chosen our wedding presents," said Susan, and after dinner, they led him to the storeroom and each pointed to gold jewellery purchased years before. He looked at them suspiciously, but maybe they were right. Alison had told him sternly that he was not allowed to make any large purchases without talking to her first. She'd even frowned about the books, until Lesley had sent a note saying the account had been sent by mistake, and was absolutely not to be paid.

It turned out that afternoon that Dieter had been notified, and he found two aurors always close to him, though Adam Weasley, Louise's husband, was doubling as a guest. He greeted Kupec with surprise, "Don't you have a family to be with?"

Kupec answered easily, "Have to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble." In truth, Kupec would have been very reluctant to delegate the privilege of looking after Bellamy, which he'd done for years now.

Aside from every single one of Bellamy's staff, and a dozen close friends of the two couples, there were no guests. And as he'd been told, he didn't have to do a thing. Even honeymoons were already arranged, and it seemed their future homes had been decided on months before. Susan would be moving in with Marcus, a small house on Paul's property, and Lesley and Dallas would be moving into a home above the shop.

Bellamy sighed as he watched them leave, and remarked to Kupec that he'd been very silly and lost a lot of time when he should have been with his family. Kupec said sensibly, "I understand Susan will be just next door, and Lesley's only an apparation away, and of course, you can always stay around and not leave again."

Bellamy said, "The house can be packed with people, but Pat's not there, and I can hardly stand it." And then he bit his lip and looked away. He never betrayed his feelings like that, usually.

Kupec was surprised, but only touched him on the shoulder and asked whether he was going back inside to the warm.

In the evening, Bellamy sat in his armchair, his dogs on the floor close, and forgot to guard his expression.

Mary looked up from the books she was studying, and said, "Vivienne says she can't wait to get here, and Tina, too."

Bellamy shook his head slightly, throwing off his abstraction, and asked if they'd be wanting a New Year's Eve Party again.

Mary smiled, "Definitely."

"And no adult supervision?"

"Most of us are adults now, we don't need adult supervision."

"Tina's only fourteen, isn't she?"

"Fifteen, soon to be sixteen."

Bellamy said, "You're all responsible people, of course you can have a party."

Mary smiled, satisfied. "What will you be doing New Year's Eve?"

"The women at Loch Lomand say they want me there, but I'm not sure whether I should go."

"Why not?"

"It's the start of their first full year of freedom. It's a bit special, and I'm not one of them."

"You always know when people mean what they say. Go there tomorrow and ask them."

In the morning, he went out for his customary ride. Tattler and Virtuoso were saddled and waiting, which meant it was Victor and Peter. Madigan stood with them, also saddled and bridled. Victor never quite approved of him just leaping on bareback. One of Victor's dogs sat alertly next to Tattler, and barked loudly when he approached.

Victor and Peter emerged from behind a shed. Victor wound long strands of mane hair slowly around his finger. "Patty, Dark Chocolate and Sinbad."

"Sinbad's gone finally."

Victor nodded. "He was about twenty-eight, and I caught him the other day, out of his paddock and trying to mate Bethanie. Anyway, she kicked him where it hurt most, and he went downhill quickly after that."

"You've told me before he never did quite believe he'd been gelded."

"He had a good life, and has been the sire of champions."

It was a day with wild winds and occasional sleet. Bellamy grinned around in utmost pleasure. It was a day for galloping, and the three powerful horses galloped, followed by five dogs falling further behind all the time.

Walking home was always a time for talking, and Victor started. "Alison told me you wanted to buy at least another dozen horses for Loch Lomand."

"She said I wasn't allowed."

"I've broken in the last foals of Bella and Bethanie, they're pure Andalusians, and worth a great deal of money. I know you don't like selling your horses usually, but selling those two would mean you could buy a dozen good quality horses, or a score of lesser quality ones."

"Aren't they needed?"

"Paul's sending us four retired Line of Sheba brood mares, perfectly adequate for patrol duty."

Bellamy said eagerly, "Carol told me there was to be a horse sale in Duich, early February. We can see what's there."

Victor offered, "I'll come too, and maybe some of your women. It'll give them a stake."

"Don't call them my women. Anyone would think I had seventy-nine wives!"

"They cost you as much as wives."

Bellamy said defensively, "Most of their upkeep comes from Trust money - donations. They don't really cost me much."

Peter and Victor glanced at each other. Alison had talked about her worries. The investment income from the donated funds was only paying about half the ongoing expense, and a large part of his own income was now tied up making repayments for the property. A recent account had come in from a tailor, riding clothes for the Riding for the Disabled Group, which he always paid for. There were a few other charities, as well, which she knew he'd be very reluctant to let go. Things were tight.

It was Peter's turn then. Katrina and Therese wanted to retire at the end of January, but Luke Bourne had finished his six months training as a security guard, was tired of London, and wanted to return. Was he willing to hire him?

Bellamy said, surprised, "Of course. I always wanted them to stay around."

Peter chuckled, "You'd have every single child of your employees around forever if you could."

"Trevor Pickering left a few months ago, didn't he? I must be able to afford Luke."

"Alison says you can."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, "You asked Alison first, then?"

Peter grinned at him. "You're not accustomed to having insufficient money. I thought I'd best ask her."

Bellamy grinned sheepishly. He didn't deny he wasn't interested in money - just as long as there was enough.

"Race around the perimeter track?"

Bellamy looked closely at the other young horses afterwards. It would be a shame to sell Fairy Floss, but she was a pretty filly, and would fetch good money. He didn't mind the thought of selling the chestnut colts as much, and consulted Victor. He was relieved though, when Victor said that they were not purebred, and would not fetch enough to be worthwhile. "They'll be a handy height, too. Worth keeping."

Bellamy said something about Fairy Floss, but Victor took no notice. The boss had a soft spot for the small pony, and there was no need for desperate measures, just prudent measures.

Vivienne and Tina arrived that day, met by Oliver and Mary in the large car that belonged to Peter. Vivienne gave her Uncle Bellamy an exuberant hug, while Tina shook his hand, considerable reserve in her manner. She was only shy, but to someone less perceptive, it would appear unfriendly, perhaps snobbish. "Mary says we can't ride this year, as all the ponies are in use somewhere else."

He suggested, "There's Bella and Bethanie, who are very quiet. You can ride if you want."

Tina smiled, "Oliver's offered us rides on his Clydesdales, but we were not keen."

When Bellamy returned from his morning ride the next day, he was surprised to find Tina, Mary and Vivienne standing around admiring a carriage, with a pair of glossy Clydesdales ready to pull it. Ross explained, "We're taking the girls for a drive." The girls were looking pleased and flattered. He glanced at Ross, who was looking at Tina, a great deal of speculation in his eyes. Bellamy crossed his fingers.

On New Year's Eve, the youngsters partied. Ross was disappointed. Tina thought that just because she was on contraception, and just because she'd asked Ursula to perform the Maria Spell, there was not the slightest need to have sex with someone she didn't particularly like. Anyway, there was Colin at home. She'd only gone out with him once, so far, but he was shy. She smiled. Once she was home, she might suggest something - a visit to Katoomba, maybe. There was no hurry.

Oliver no longer lived with his parents, having chosen one of the small worker's units instead. Vivienne, quite openly, spent every night with him, and nearly all the days, until he had to return to school a few days into January. There was a lot of talk of future plans. Vivienne had a whole year to go before she left school and went to University. Oliver had six months, and planned to do a three year accountancy course. What if Oliver cut short his last year, and went straight into an accountancy course, but in Sydney? What if, instead, Vivienne applied for a place at an English University, maybe Oxford, where Pat used to work? While they agreed they wanted to be together, it was more difficult to agree on just how to manage it.

On New Year's Eve, Loch Lomand partied. Bellamy was with them, having been convinced that he was very much wanted.

Bellamy hadn't planned to become drunk, or even to pretend to become drunk. But after a couple of hours of drinking very moderately, after talking sensibly with Tiffany about show jumping, with Inge about her boyfriend, with several women about their favourite horses, and sighing with Dot that a swimming pool was out of the question, his drinking became less moderate.

By the early hours of the morning, he sat on the floor, his back to the wall, and stared mournfully into space. It was a special night for the medj, and their freedom was so closely connected with Bellamy, from the moment they first saw him, when he looked so ordinary. He was a symbol of their freedom, and each one of them felt it. Most made sure to speak to him, though some had only come close and touched, as if for luck. Emma sat on the floor next to him for ten minutes, even in contact, but he only saw that he was alone, and maybe he'd always be alone. A Freak who didn't get old. No ordinary woman would have him, and Zoe, who was extraordinary, and might even live a long time, wanted nothing to do with him. But he could never think of Zoe without Najia, and he smiled tenderly, and reached out to nothing, as if to touch her face.

Emma slipped away and Eva took her place. Her words took a long time to penetrate, but then he looked at her in amazement, slurring his words. "I can't go to bed with you! It's not right. You're... It's outlandish. You're to be looked after, not ..."

Eva laughed at him. "Keep your hair on, I just thought you might like to..."

Bellamy ran a hand through untidy hair, and said, beginning to realise he might have been rude. "It's not that you're not beautiful, it's just that it wouldn't be right." He was upset. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it wouldn't be right. Eva gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, and Carol brought him another drink - a lemonade.

A short time later, Jimmy and Vince pulled Bellamy to his feet, and urged him in the direction of the bedroom they always allotted to him. He was quite unable to walk by himself, and when they sat him on the edge of the bed, he only sat there, dazed. Jimmy said, "Come on, John. You've got to undress."

Bellamy muttered, "Undress," and made no move to do so. Jimmy grinned at him, and started undressing him, helped, after a moment, by Vince.

When Bellamy was stripped to underpants, he just stood, swaying a touch, supported by Vince, waiting to be told what to do. As well as the scars on his face, there was a long scar down his back, another, fainter, next to it, wicked scarring on the front of his legs, and three horizontal, parallel scars on his right side. There was a gentle touch on his back. It must be one of the timid ones, and he must pretend not to notice or they'd be frightened. Vince said, after a pause, "Lie down now, John. Go to sleep. You'll be better in the morning."

Bellamy obediently lay down, looked at them very sadly, and said, "Pat's gone." He turned over on his side, and closed his eyes. Vince covered him with the blankets.

The party had gone late, and there were few takers for breakfast, though Bellamy was there, looking perfectly cheerful and perfectly healthy. Vince sat next to him, and said, "Tell me about Pat?"

Bellamy looked at him, surprised, and then looked into the distance, and smiled as he saw her in his mind. "When I met her, she was self-conscious. She thought she was far too tall, and far too plain. Medj didn't appreciate her, and she didn't understand herself how extraordinary she was. She had a brilliant intellect, she had a great understanding, and when she understood that I was often in danger because of who I am, she learned to fire a handgun, as well as a rifle."

"Why are you often in danger?"

Bellamy shrugged. "I'm seen as a threat sometimes, because I can do things other people can't. And at the time we married, there was an enormous reward payable to the one responsible for my death. The reward's gone now, but people still try and kill me now and again. I think it's a hobby, that comes into fashion now and then."

"Was Pat happy married to you?"

"We were very happy together. And to Anirage, physical appearance is less important, I think. She was very greatly respected."

"And she died."

Bellamy nodded. "A pure accident. Not the work of enemies, just an accident. And then she was gone." He kept his voice steady, but a feeling of utmost desolation swept through him. Would he ever stop missing her?

Inge and Evita plumped themselves in chairs close and looked at Vince in surprise, Inge saying, with a complete lack of tact, "I thought you didn't like bloody wizards, Valencio, even John."

Vince rose, saying he had to help clean up. Evita said, once he left, "I didn't think he was rostered for cleaning duties."

Bellamy smiled at the girls, and asked if they were going riding, now that it was just wet and muddy, rather than snowy.

He glanced after Vince for a moment, and suddenly remembered that touch. Just where there was a little scarring from an old whipping. Had Vince been whipped then, at some stage? The Khatabis did whip sometimes. He knew that.

**x**

Kay and Nola Peterson turned three. Bellamy joined the family for their celebration. They were no longer fugitives, and the young ones enjoyed an active social life.

Tristan approached him very timidly that day, and asked about the medj. "One called Angini. I wanted to know if she was all right." Bellamy answered that she seemed fine.

Tristan looked at the floor, and finally said, "They chose her for me, to teach me about sex. She was very nice to me. I didn't quite realise... But when she saw me helping at Loch Lomand, she glared at me and then turned her back."

Bellamy nodded. "You might not have quite realised, but they were prisoners. What you did was a rape, because she had no choice."

"Tashfin used to choose one every night. He liked a different one every night. I think he might have been cruel to them."

"A lot of the Khatabis were very cruel."

"Mum says my father was a Swedish auror, and that she was the daughter of Kuwaja, who was never one of the cruel ones, as far as she knows."

"Someone killed Tashfin, not long after you left. He is no longer hurting anyone."

"Najia told us that. They found out a few things from one of the Fighters who tried to take them prisoner. Not long before they went there, and took over."

"It was incredibly brave of them."

"Zoe... She's something special."

Bellamy agreed. Zoe was something special.

Tristan spoke again. "Tashfin had more brains than me, and far more talent." Tashfin had mastered the Pain Curse very quickly, and Tristan very clearly remembered his cruel smile of satisfaction as he had a poor woman with grey hair, writhing and screaming on the floor. And then the young man, the following day, 'As a test,' Haru had said. Number 143 had just looked away from them, as if indifferent. But there had been different guards on duty that day, younger ones, and both very alert. Haru had only allowed a very short burst, to the disappointment of Tashfin. As for his own failure, Haru had explained that many didn't master it until fifteen or sixteen.

Tristan wanted very much to say sorry to Angini, even to make amends. Would it help, or only rub it in? Bellamy finally suggested he write a letter of apology, and maybe send her a gift. People were complicated, and it might only upset the girl. But he guessed that Angini had endured worse, and Tristan might feel easier for the gesture.

He heard nothing further about the matter, and didn't know whether Tristan had done what he'd suggested, or found it too difficult.

***chapter end***


	21. Chapter 21

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. _

_Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage. Ani & Ania, wizards & witches. Muggles are Medjkind, or Medj. The Ministry of Magic is known as the DMT, and the Minister is the Dachier, currently Dache Pierre Tranter. __Other notes__: __The freed slaves__: Carol, leader. Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) Clarence & Bernice, Jimmy Rawlings, who'd been in Enclosure 3. Tiffany. Gloria. __Other characters mentioned in this chapter__: Joyce, Ministry Healer, Melanie__ Hargreaves, daughter of Cameron who works for Paul Pickering. _

_**Chapter 21:**_

Bellamy started visiting Loch Lomand almost every day in the new year. They were getting better without him, but he had a feeling he was needed now, even when it didn't seem as if he was doing anything that Dot, Michael and Susan couldn't do. The horses had helped enormously, he was sure, and he announced they'd be visiting the horse sale, and that they needed more stables, another fenced paddock for riding horses, and warm shelters in each paddock. And they weren't going to use magic when they built them, or not much. "You can learn to make things, if you want," he said casually, to a few surprised women.

To make things? They'd never thought that they could make things much, certainly not big things like sheds. The medj shouldn't have been surprised that he had some experience working with his hands, as they'd seen him working on the App. Box, but they were a little surprised anyway. Jimmy was an enthusiastic helper from the start, and Tiffany and Eva, and then Clarence. He was a man, wasn't he, and should know how to use hammers and nails and saws.

Bellamy wasn't above cheating, and some things were done with magic. It would take too long otherwise, but his medj needed skills, and the work gave them confidence. Vince watched for an hour one day, and then went to Jimmy and asked him to show him how to help. He was inept, especially at first, but soon began to improve. Bellamy took care with Vince. He hadn't missed it that it was Jimmy whom he'd approached to teach him, not himself. He was more relaxed working with Jimmy or Clarence, rather than too close to him. Vince could be entertaining, fun to be with. He was an engaging personality. Bellamy made sure not to show his increasing interest. He didn't want Vince shying off from him again.

There were few of the medj left that Bellamy didn't know. He knew all their names. They still didn't share their history, even the minor things. It just didn't come up, as if it was a taboo subject. Jimmy was still not fully better, Bellamy realised, when he found him one day scratching his head and trying to remember what they were building.

At home, he still had Vivienne and Tina visiting, but Susan and Lesley were both honeymooning, and once Mary and the boys returned to school, they were often at a loose end. Tina started coming riding with him in the morning, on either Bethanie or Bella, the old Andalusians. He still liked his morning ride, only missing on Fridays, when he did the spell-breaking. He would have liked to provide his nieces with ponies, but there was no money to spare. Tina didn't complain, enjoying the company of her strange uncle. It took several days before she started talking to him much, and at first, it was only comments on the cold weather, and the apparent desolation of the moors. Bellamy replied that she'd have to visit in spring or summer, when it looked entirely different. Tina remarked, "I'd like to see the new foals."

"You spend a bit of time at the Pickering place, don't you?"

"Helena is very nice and friendly. She lets me help handle the young horses."

"Helena is a very special woman."

"She's medj. She told me that she always had to remember to be discreet, also that you were supposed to be a cousin of the old Henry Bellamy, who died."

Bellamy explained, "I look too young for my age. No point arousing too much curiosity."

"Do all wizards live until very old?"

"Hardly any. Just now and then, there's an exception, like me. Anirage, on the whole, have the same lifespan as any other human."

Tina had a lot of questions, but cast a look at her uncle, and thought, _Best not ask._ Bellamy was relieved, especially when Tina started to talk about boys at home, instead. The name, Colin, kept creeping into the conversation.

She asked him where he went every day, but only received the vague answer of 'work.' Keifer's family didn't know about the medj slaves. Hardly any medj did, even those married to Anirage. Alison hadn't mentioned them to Cec, nor Paul to Helena. It was a sensitive subject, that Anirage could use their magic to turn medj into slaves. Like the fact that wizards sometimes used their magic to rape medj women. Bellamy suspected that Paul had managed to keep that a secret from Helena, as well, though he wasn't sure. Few spoke about it any more.

At Loch Lomand, there was something new. Every evening, the medj would gather on the ballroom, not most of them, _all_ of them. Three weeks into January, Dot said to Bellamy, "I think they're talking about it among themselves. Maybe trying to heal themselves."

"It's what Joyce wanted them to do, isn't it?"

"Yes, but no-one wanted to speak to Joyce."

Bellamy said, "It's necessary to face what's happened."

"You never talk about difficult things!"

"I don't think it's necessary to talk about it, but a person has to face it, accept what happened, and get on with life. There's been times when I've hidden myself away for a while, just to think."

"They won't want you with them in the ballroom I expect, but they're looking forward to you staying."

"Vivienne and Tina leave tomorrow morning, I'll say good-bye, and then move in for a week or two."

"Mariabella has your room already made up."

Bellamy brought his dogs with him the following day, one tucked under each arm, as he apparated. Shaz and Trey were thrilled to find a new place to explore, and made friends with the resident dogs. Trey was more reserved than Shaz. He was the boss's dog, and should be top dog. Brigitta's Labrador disagreed, and there was a bit of growling for a bit, before Rolf conceded and there was peace.

Alison arrived one day, not noticed by Bellamy, still involved with building. After the discussion, Dot and Alison strolled outside, and Dot pointed him out, on the top of a horse shelter, trying to make sure that the joins were sufficiently solid. He didn't want the roof blowing off just because it became a little windy sometimes.

Dot said that his presence was good for the medj, and added that the work might also be good for Bellamy. "He's not as restless and unhappy, I think."

Alison restated their decision, "So we let him spend just half the money from the sale of the young Andalusians, see if we can economise on food, and not replace Svetlana when she goes." Svetlana was the head cook.

"I never thought that every single one of them would still be here."

"Have you spoken to Joyce?"

"She says absolutely not to interfere, and not to put any pressure on them to start going outside the boundaries again."

"How about we ask Kitty or Louise to help with the food preparation?"

"If they're willing."

Instead of overseeing the dinner that night, Bernice was in her bedroom, crying. She hadn't told her story yet, the reason for the fear that lived within her. She didn't know if she could, ever. Clarence was grateful when Kitty did the work of not only Bernice, but that of three of his rostered assistants who hadn't turned up.

Bellamy came in late for dinner, hurrying. He'd been working on a horse shelter, so the heating appeared to work by a generator. He'd had to add something, so that it would stop if a medj mechanic tried to see how it worked. The 'generator' was conjured, modelled from a picture, but was to be replaced as soon as money permitted. He was talking enthusiastically to Connie and Mary about how many horses they could afford, and only said routinely, "Thank you, Kitty," as a dinner was placed in front of him, before doing a double take, and staring after her, as she left.

Brigitta, sitting close, giggled. "She's come to help, just for a little while."

Bellamy cast his eyes about. There were empty places, and there were a few with red eyes, others who looked pale and strained. He presumed Dot was right when she said they were 'working.' But were they helping themselves?

He took more notice then, and spoke to Dot, who confirmed that they had become unreliable. Dot said, "It's important, though, so Michael and I are simply working a bit harder, checking up on them."

Bellamy said, "I can feel the strain they're under."

Dot asked, "The men?"

"Clarence and Jimmy are reliable. And Vince works hard and is improving in skills..." He hesitated, and then said, "He vanishes sometimes and I never hear him whistling any more." There was the horse sale in a few days. The new horses would help. Bellamy had a great faith in horses.

At dinner, Brigitta asked Bellamy what _Keeatico Listeri Vego_ curse was. Bellamy looked up from his dessert, "How did you know about that?"

"Jimmy saw Haru perform it."

Bellamy glanced at Jimmy, and replied, "It's called the Cha Keeyo Curse, and is a particularly nasty one that wipes the mind clean. The victim is left a vegetable. It's irreversible."

Dot wondered whether he'd continue, but he did. "Riza Khatabi had it done to me, for revenge for interfering with her family, but it didn't work properly. It was why I was sick and found myself in a medj prison."

After a pause, Jimmy said, "What about a spell that leaves holes in a person?"

"_Holes_ in a person?"

"Going deep, even through in places."

Bellamy shook his head. "I don't know that one."

"A pumpkin for a head?"

"I used to see that now and then, but not for years. I think it's the most terrible of all. The victims mostly stay alive for a few months, but they go mad. Medj victims are a bit more fortunate, because they start to die very quickly."

"Is that irreversible?"

"I can undo it, provided they're still alive, and probably Zoe could, too. No-one else."

Bellamy supposed he'd known that Jimmy had seen the serious curses. It was appalling that medj prisoners had been used to practise the dreadful curses that were illegal in any civilised country. That if Zoe and Najia had not returned, they would all have been killed. A routine part of training for Khatabi Fighters. The healers, as well. Deliberately causing them injuries and pain, in order to practise the healing spells. Jimmy had told him a little, and he'd learned more from the minds of the healer, and her trainees. Dot had been right. They were talking about it, the pain and the trauma. Would it help them?

There was a quiet, and Bellamy asked, "Who's coming to the horse sale tomorrow with me and Victor?"

There was a chorus of replies, but fewer than there would have been a month before. Young Robin bounced in his highchair, and called, "Me, me!"

Bellamy hesitated, and looked at Dot, who finally nodded, and said she would come, and bring Robin.

"Drivers?"

"I can drive a horse box," said Dot, "Victor also, and Vince has volunteered, and Cramsie McGonnigal says he'll be happy to drive the bus if only Tiffany will come."

"We can hire somebody. I don't think blackmail is quite fair!"

Tiffany said, "It wasn't really like that and I wouldn't miss it!"

"How's Patrick going over the jumps?"

"Really good, though the jumps are a bit strange-looking. Connie, Mary, Emma and I - we're not the best carpenters."

"The gymkhana next week?"

Tiffany nodded enthusiastically, and the three young girls grinned at each other, but no-one else made any indication of interest. "We've talked about it," said Inge, "And we want Gus, Mosquito and Storm, if that's OK."

"If more want to come, they'll have to be shared around," cautioned Bellamy.

The girls nodded. They knew they couldn't have a horse of their own.

It became the evening ritual. Dot and Michael and Bellamy did the clearing up after dinner, Kitty would go home, and Clarence would organise coffee, and usually some treats for the medj. Something sweet to help when emotions ran high. And all the medj, including those who hadn't come to dinner, would retreat to the ballroom.

Dot said one evening, "I get very curious. I know it must have been awful sometimes, but I still know hardly anything."

Bellamy answered, "I guess it's up to them. If anyone wants to tell us anything, no doubt they will."

Dot agreed, but looked at him curiously. The boss could look at minds if he chose.

Bellamy felt the thought, and ignored it. He was not looking at minds, or trying not to, but lately, emotions had been running high, and sometimes he saw their images, and his heart bled for them. He could always tell from Vince if there'd been anything particularly bad. He would work mechanically, and sometimes, the sense of his presence was gone, as if he hid again. And sometimes, he'd take a car and abandon the work, going as far as Edinburgh a couple of times, in spite of his inexperience in heavy traffic.

The morning of the horse sale, there was a sense of excitement and anticipation. The assigned drivers had their horse boxes waiting when Cramsie McGonnigal drove his car in. Groups waited, and young Robin strutted about, a general favourite. Too many years of this and he'd be thoroughly spoilt!

There were the three girls, Gloria, Vince, Tasha, and several others waiting to go, but not Tiffany. McGonnigal was concerned when he was told she wouldn't be going, and started to head towards the castle, saying he had to see her. But Vince and Clarence stood in his way, quickly followed by a dozen women. He took in the forbidding faces and looked for a graceful retreat. Helene went to him, and said sweetly that Tiffany was just a little upset that day, and would no doubt apologise to him when she felt like talking to anybody.

Bellamy leaned against the bus, waiting. He didn't know what had happened to upset Tiffany, but was impressed at the way the medj stood together to defend her. McGonnigal hesitated, and then sighed and in a matter-of-fact way, went to the bus. Of course he'd still drive. They were beautiful, and they were wounded. It was not just Tiffany he cared about.

Victor suggested to Bellamy that he do the actual bidding. Bellamy agreed and laughed to himself. His staff didn't trust him. Probably thought he'd return with a lot of pitiful animals unfit to be ridden. Well, he'd done that before! He looked at the horses though, accompanied by McGonnigal, Carol, and the three giggling teenagers. McGonnigal knew horses, and when Bellamy caressed a skinny, dusty brown thoroughbred that had been trying to kick the passers by, he too, looked more closely at it. He objected when Bellamy marked it in his catalogue, saying that it seemed hardly suitable for inexperienced riders.

But Bellamy murmured to the horse, who stepped closer to him and snuffled at him. "He's just been handled badly," Bellamy said. "Just needs a bit of care and attention."

"Can I talk to him?" asked Inge.

But Bellamy said, "This one, and any others like this one, will go in a separate paddock, and only I'll handle them for a while. He thinks people are all enemies, or potential enemies, you see."

"Number 23, that was Carol's number," commented Brigitta, and then looked at McGonnigal and flushed.

McGonnigal pretended he hadn't noticed, pretended he wasn't in the slightest curious as to why Carol should have been Number 23. Carol's annoyance was enough that Bellamy thought he would not have needed telepathy to feel it, though she looked unmoved.

Bellamy glanced over at the next line of horses, and said, "They're all just ponies and we have enough ponies. What we need are horses, between around 14.2hh and 15.2hh. He marked a few more in his catalogue, and refrained from looking at the ponies. Money was strictly limited, and he couldn't afford to indulge any whims these days.

He handed his marked catalogue to Victor, who studied it, and grunted, "Good."

The bidding started. But Veronica told him that she was frightened and needed him. Bellamy glanced back, but obediently followed Veronica. Scheming wenches! Whether he'd been intending to be prudent or not, it seemed that the medj were cooperating with Dot and Victor in keeping him away from the bidding. Veronica seemed to run out of things to say, and Gloria started. Gloria had barely spoken to Bellamy, and he listened with courtesy, pretending he was not in the slightest bit interested in the bidding going on, not quite out of his hearing.

Gloria pointed, and said that there was a river over there, and she wanted to go and have a look. Bellamy glanced back, hearing excited bidding, but not including Victor's voice. There was an assortment of horses in the sale, including some good quality horses. Gloria ran out of conversation, though she was trying hard. Bellamy tried to make up for it. Gloria was a classic beauty, graceful figure, honey blonde hair, in her late thirties, he guessed. There was intelligence and strength in her character. He didn't have to pry to know that.

Her talk dried up entirely, and he waited. It may have been a contrived distraction to begin with, but now Gloria stared into the distance, biting her lip. "He thinks all people are enemies," she finally blurted out.

Bellamy was confused, and Gloria enlarged. "The horse. You said he thought everyone was an enemy."

Bellamy nodded. "I guess he's been mistreated."

"Do you think he'll get better?"

"I don't know, but he deserves a chance, don't you think?"

"What if he doesn't get better?"

"Then I'll take him home, and he can live out his life in the Old Horses' Paddocks I've got at home. I'm sure I can teach him not to kick anyone, at the least." Just as Gloria could live at Loch Lomand all her life, if she wanted.

Gloria almost whispered, "He's full of hate. Like me."

He waited, and she continued. "I gave up after the first week. I wanted to survive, and if I was very good, maybe they wouldn't kill me or hurt me any more. They were terrible men, and I did everything I could think of to make it so they liked me. I was the Favourite of Adil for a long time, and as long as I wore that coloured wrist band, I felt safer. But after that I was only the favourite of Khatabi-Richi, and they were not allowed exclusive rights and didn't have the power to stop me getting killed."

Bellamy noticed Carol and Vince start to approach, but they turned away and even stopped the girls, who also wanted to tell him something. Instead, Carol hovered, making sure they were not interrupted. It was not for nothing that she was leader.

Gloria said quietly, almost painfully, "We heard about the things they did sometimes. Killing other people, dreadfully. One of the four kidnapped girls. Did you know she was pregnant? They just vanished the baby and had her mated anyway. Eva told me. They were restrained and silenced, left on the beds, and Tahar and Hamza had to make them pregnant."

Bellamy asked, "Do you know which one was pregnant?"

"The English one, I think."

"That would have been Bessamy, then. She's had her baby, and told me the father was Hicham, neither Hamza nor Tahar, who were apparently very quietly sterilised, and who left the day Zoe took over. The baby's name is Draco, and his mother loves him."

"How could she?"

Bellamy said softly, "Babies are lovable. Even Tashfin's baby is loved. Her name is Nola, and Tristan's baby is called Kay. Kay follows Nola around, hero-worships her, and does whatever she does. And as Nola has a lot of imagination, they get into mischief. They are children, and are loved." He wanted Gloria to know that there were happy endings. Sometimes even happy endings from crime and trauma.

Gloria was quiet for a moment, absorbing the information. _They are children, and are loved. _

Gloria continued, "I was in Enclosure 2 by the time Tashfin was old enough for sex, but they said he was horrible. He always wanted to look at them, and put his fingers in, feeling. And then he'd get on and try to hurt. But he was only a kid, and didn't know how to badly hurt an experienced woman. If he hadn't been killed, he probably would have become more creative by now. Khatabi were allowed to damage, if they wanted."

She was quiet again, and then said, "I knew ones like Tashfin. I would have tried all the tricks I knew, no matter how demeaning, just to give him as much pleasure as I could." She stared at the water of the river, and then sighed. "I have licked the penises of men who murdered and tortured, in order to survive, and now I hate." She glanced at him. "I think I hate all men. I think I really hate you, because you're a man. Sometimes I'd like to kill. Just kill men, because they are men."

Bellamy just stood, not knowing what to say to this woman, still trying to conceal his pity, but his eyes were wet.

Gloria stared at him a moment, and then spun on her heel, suddenly furious with him, and left him alone.

He glanced after her, and then sat on the wet bank of the river, leaned his back against a tree and stared at the water. Poor, poor Gloria. Was it because she'd been a naturally strong person that she seemed to have been hurt more than most? He was beginning to think that the Khatabis really had softened in later years. Dot knew the ages of many of them when taken. Since Emma, there were none younger than twelve, and hardly any of those. Mostly at least fourteen, sometimes even eighteen. The three girls, though. Taken at the same time for Tashfin, he knew. They'd been barely twelve.

Inge almost danced up to him after an hour, and announced, "It's finished, and Victor bought seven, and Gloria bought two, and Carol bought one, also Brigitta and Tasha and Adolfina."

Bellamy was surprised, "I wasn't expecting anyone to buy their own horses."

Inge said, "We get an allowance, and some, like Vince and Clarence and Bernice, have proper wages."

Bellamy rose, and she took his hand and pointed out a skinny thoroughbred that Carol had bought, and was now called 'Daddy Longlegs.' Gloria had bought an old and skinny Shetland, and a piebald mare of about 13 hands. Inge giggled, "She says she bought it because it bites men!"

Bellamy laughed. What a reason for buying a horse! There were also four unbroken three-year-olds, and Bellamy made friends with the young ones, and said, "Well chosen," to the owners, who were waiting for his judgement, worried that he'd say he couldn't have them.

Fourteen horses, but McGonnigal spoke to a friend with the result that there was an offer to deliver two of the horses for them.

"Not Number 23," Bellamy said. "We'll take him now, and I'll stay with him."

Gloria said, "Revenge, too. The little black and white one. She's a bit cranky. Can she go with you too?"

Bellamy nodded. "Revenge, and we'll need a name for Number 23."

Carol said, "Can we call him Kennedy?" She flushed, and said, "It's my surname."

Bellamy nodded, "Kennedy," and remarked, "I had a horse called Kennedy once."

There was a great turnout to meet them on their return, and McGonnigal helped as the horses were sorted into two new paddocks, all those supposedly quiet to ride in one, and the rest in another. McGonnigal said, as he leaned against the fence with Victor and Bellamy, "My friends call me Cam."

"Cam," said Bellamy. "Your help was very much appreciated."

Cam pointed to Carol's skinny purchase. "I think I remember that horse. Used to be a good horse in his day."

"She calls him Daddy Longlegs."

Victor said, "I'll stay overnight and help in the morning, but I have to be getting back. Melanie's left school though, and she's offered to come and help with the horses to gain experience, just for bed and board."

Bellamy said in astonishment, "She's left school?"

"There may have been a bit of a row, but I don't know the details."

"Well, Melanie's a good girl, and knows horses. Be good to have her here."

Victor nodded. "Dot knows. She comes on Monday."

Bellamy said humorously to Cam, "You wouldn't think they call me Boss! Lucky to be consulted sometimes!"

Gloria was petting the black and white pony, disregarding the advice not to enter that paddock, and then started to lead the pitiful Shetland into the shelter, where feeds waited. Kennedy flattened his ears at her, but then went into a corner and nibbled at the grass, though it was still too early in the year to contain much nourishment.

Tiffany said, "Cam?" and Cam turned to her.

Bellamy glanced at them, and went to talk to Kennedy, until Kennedy followed him into the warm shelter. Somehow Bellamy was much more interested in the waifs and strays in this paddock than he was in those of the other paddock, though he'd have to make sure they were all safe for his medj before they rode them.

The day after the horse sale, Victor and Bellamy cantered two of the new horses around the paddock where some odd-looking jumps had been built, and then Bellamy tried them over the jumps as Victor watched critically. Victor was making notes, wanting to remember how each horse had performed. They all wore halters now, as the original ones did, each with its name on the brow band. When they were satisfied, Victor called for volunteers, and Tiffany and Inge hopped on the horses and tried them, while Bellamy whistled up Grey Lady to try.

He was cantering the mare towards some low jumps, when Victor called to him. "It's Friday morning. Are you supposed to be at work?"

Bellamy swore. Of course he was supposed to be at work. He always did spell-breaking Friday morning. The aurors would probably be convinced he'd been killed. He handed the mare to Victor and hurried. He was very late.

The DMT staff were relieved when he appeared, apologising profusely. He wasted no time, but indicated to Jilla that she could start. There were the ones whom Lucasta Stonehouse had failed first. Then seventeen Japanese, including two pumpkin-heads, which bothered him. Vicious bastards! How could anyone do that terrible thing to a human? He rescued them, and even managed to keep them calm, before they were released from behind the barrier.

He ignored the ones in the Observation Room. There were always observers, and while he didn't like it, he tolerated it.

More assorted patients, none of them particularly difficult. It was hard to know, quite often, just why a particular spell might give difficulty.

One in a wheelchair, with a restraining band around his chest to keep him from sliding straight out. Bellamy was surprised; it was a Khatabi. He looked upwards through the barrier, almost opaque from his side, at Bessamy Malfoy, who sat in the Observation Room. Bessamy smiled slowly, and he felt her pleasure. Bellamy turned to Jilla, who was just leaving. "Any more like this?"

Jilla nodded. "One more, and that's the last for the day."

Bellamy tilted his head slightly to the side and felt for the spells, before saying that whoever did this, had done a very good job. The three of them, he suspected. Or maybe Olga as well. The four of them. There were multiple spells, interwoven, and one was the Semnor Curse, which so often caused particular difficulties. Tahar Khatabi gazed at him hopefully, one of those who'd 'mated' girls who'd been kidnapped in order to breed Khatabi babies. Bellamy shrugged. It was what he was there for. "Strong magic," he said routinely, and raised his wand, deciding not to warn his patient. They might have been dim-witted according to the girls, but they'd raped.

It took a long time, and Bellamy did it bit by bit. First the simple donkey ears and pig snout, and then he raised the intensity further as he worked at breaking the Semnor Curse. Concentrating, he could feel the individual spells, Helga's, Bessamy's, and the Zylman girls. Two or three of them combined usually, not, so far, all of them. He could feel the panic of Tahar now, but Tahar hadn't cared about the panic of his subjects when he'd practised the Spell of Pain and worse.

Tahar's skin was now normal, and Bellamy felt carefully. Best if the girls didn't get into trouble, and he only allowed the strong magic to die before freeing the man from Paralysis, and saying that he expected the silencing to wear off in a month or two.

Hamza was already relieved of his donkey ears, but aside from that, he was the same, and Bellamy treated him the same. His medj would be very interested to hear about the punishment of these men.

"Staying for lunch?" Kupec asked Bellamy. Those last two had not been easy cures, and some of the earlier ones had not been without effort, either. Bellamy still leaned against the wall, waiting for a trembling attack to pass, and Kupec suspected it would be a good idea for him to rest before he apparated.

Bellamy nodded and said casually, "Pierrre always organises a good lunch."

Pierre, Bessamy and Cilius joined them for lunch, as Joyce and Bryce questioned him about the progress of his medj, and he admitted that progress was very slow. "They've got pets," he said, "Cats, dogs, horses, I'm sure that helps."

Joyce smiled. "Maybe it does."

"They asked me what the Cha Keeyo Curse was the other day. One of them had seen it done, and wasn't quite sure what had happened, because it wasn't as obvious as the Rindi Curse, or one I hadn't even heard of, that makes holes all though a person."

Cilius said smoothly, "The Hyrocles Virgostori, I believe. Sometimes called the Swiss Cheese Spell. Quite difficult to perform."

"As difficult as the Hendrix Curse?" asked Bellamy, snidely.

"I wouldn't know," said Cilius, wondering how much Bellamy knew. But there was no enormous reward now, and he found the great wizard entertaining. He had no intention of trying to kill him now.

Bellamy looked at him, and said, "What they really need is a heated swimming pool, but I'm broke and can't afford it."

Cilius said casually, "Medj get infections from swimming pools. Probably not a good idea. After all, we have to look after the poor souls, don't we?"

Bellamy snorted.

Joyce hesitated to ask Bellamy to submit to even the brief Nisco check while Malfoy was there. Bellamy didn't give her much chance to think of a tactful way of doing it. Just put down his coffee, said he was very busy and would see them all next week, and walked out, hurriedly followed by Kupec.

**x**

As he'd thought, his medj were very pleased when he described, in detail, the revenge of the kidnapped girls on Tahar and Hamza. Carol said, "They weren't really too bad. Maybe you have to be cruel to fully master the Spell of Pain, and they had a great deal of trouble."

Gloria said, "Can you do the Spell of Pain, John?"

Bellamy spoke curtly, "I've never tried."

Michael added, "In civilised countries, it's illegal in all circumstances, and so are Compulsion, the Death Curse, and several others. We're not all like the Khatabis."

Gloria gave him a hard stare, and then turned her look away. Wizards. She hated wizards.

Michael continued, not particularly trying to influence Gloria, but just giving information. "I was an auror until I was injured. A lot of magic is very strictly regulated, even common things like apparation as it's quite difficult. Memory change, for instance, can only usually be performed by a DMT employee under strict guidelines. If someone finds a need to do it outside the DMT, they must report it as soon as possible, and an Enquiry ascertains whether it is legal."

Bellamy smiled at Kitty as she handed him a dessert, and thanked her. He didn't always take notice of DMT guidelines, but luckily, he was hardly ever held to account. They obviously knew he'd changed the memories of the released Americans, for instance, but no-one had suggested he appear before an Enquiry.

The following day was Saturday, a week before the gymkhana. Melanie moved in and started riding the new horses. The six new horses chosen by Victor had settled down well, and were being regularly ridden, except by those still practising hard with their chosen horses for the gymkhana. There were some who preferred the ponies still, such as Mary and Emma and Belinda.

Clarence, Vince and Jimmy, helped by several of the women, started work on another stable block, a large barn with eight stalls on one side, twelve on the other, and rows of racks for saddles and bridles. There were thirty-four horses, and they needed a lot of looking after, and a lot of horse feed. Dot was normally so efficient, but had forgotten to take the cost of horse feed into consideration.

She answered Bellamy when he asked. He was the boss. It was not up to his secretary to limit personal expenditure, and she didn't ask it of him. But she explained that his income now had to cover the expenses of home, including wages of his staff, make repayments on the loan they'd had to take out to buy Loch Lomand, and pay almost half of the expenses of Loch Lomand, the shortfall. They were managing, she said, but it was very tight. That evening, Bellamy prepared to go to the Maison Rose-Marie, then sighed and decided to make the effort to find a new girlfriend, instead.

He chose to sit in a small pub in the city of Manchester. No particular reason, only that the population of Anirage in Manchester was minimal. After a while, he tried another, then a chilly beach. Finally, he struck up a conversation with a woman striding past, who stopped, looked at him quizzically, and asked, "Just why are you sitting there?"

Bellamy grinned at her, and answered, "Lonely?"

Kate slowly and cheekily looked him up and down, and said, "We could have a drink maybe. I was beginning to be tired of exercise."

"It's a little cold for enjoyable exercise outside."

Kate gave him what he needed, and he kissed her afterwards, and asked what she was doing the following day.

Kate looked at him assessingly, "You're not interested in any sort of a permanent relationship, are you?"

"I'm interested in enjoying myself with a beautiful woman, but no, not a permanent relationship."

Kate said slowly, almost teasingly, "You're quite good at sex..."

Bellamy smiled at her. Few women were this frank. Most of his temporary girlfriends were far more subtle. He thought he liked it, especially when Kate agreed to meet him again the following evening. Alison would be pleased as well, he suspected, when the monthly accounts from the Maison Rose-Marie, ceased. He sighed. He'd miss them, Therese, and Jolie and the others. But Kate was wonderful, just what he needed.

During the days, he continued handling the waifs and strays, brushing them, talking to them, leading them about. He told Gloria that Revenge was well named, as he was being bitten on the bottom at least once a day.

Gloria asked, "What about Kennedy? He kicked at me, yesterday."

Bellamy said, exasperated, "I told you not to go into that paddock. He's not safe yet."

"Dandy already looks better."

Bellamy agreed. Gloria never did take any notice of him. But she'd survived a lot worse than a cranky horse, and he said, "I'll break in the young ones first, then see if Revenge is good for anything except biting bottoms, and start riding Kennedy last."

Gloria said airily, "I don't believe Revenge bites you. All the horses love you."

Bellamy said ruefully, "I don't know if she loves me or just loves the taste."

Gloria said, in a challenging voice, "Show me, then!"

Bellamy was surprised, but then laughed, undid his belt, and pulled his jeans down to show a reddened mark, surrounded by black bruising. Gloria said slowly, "She _does_ bite you," and, surprising herself, reached out, running a hand over the swelling, softly, before abruptly whirling and leaving. Bellamy stared after her, before shaking his head and returning to brushing Daddy Longlegs. His medj were hard to predict sometimes.

On Thursday, there was a surprise inspection from the local council, but luckily, Dot and Michael had been warned in the preceding weeks, by Cam, Tiffany's admirer, separately by Dennis, the driving instructor, and lastly, by Svetlana, who was going out with one of the councillors. Papers were shown to the officious inspector that proved everything was perfectly in order, and when he looked at the buildings, he knew that absolutely everything was done to regulations. He didn't even wonder why building approval had apparently been instantaneous, and who had done all the previous inspections. Dot had worked in the Ministry Department of Medj Affairs, and knew very well how to handle petty officials.

On his way out, the building inspector was distracted by the sight of three beautiful women cantering their horses around a paddock, and one by one taking some jumps, that appeared quite definitely not built to standard. He walked into a tree. His bemused admiration was noted, and a result was a much more detailed cover story, and decisions were made just what to tell, and how reluctant they should be to tell it. It was also to be spread about that the women could not have children. They were going out more, socialising more, and before a man became interested, or had interest returned, he should know that there would not be children.

The news that the beautiful women could not have children, spread like wildfire. It didn't seem to make much difference to the men, but the resentment of the local women was very much diminished.

The day of the gymkhana arrived. There was no need for the big bus this time, as there were not enough going, and none of the timid ones. Vince drove one of the horse boxes, and Jimmy drove their own small bus. Except for complaining now and then that the Scottish liked to drive on the left instead of sensibly on the right, Jimmy was a good driver. Vince appeared to Bellamy to be a good driver as well, though Carol said that he had a strong tendency to drive too fast.

The horse boxes and bus were arranged in a circle, as they had been for the previous gymkhana, and Bellamy made it his base again, though he wasn't sure whether it was necessary this time. Inge, Brigitta and Evita met some youngsters they knew, and seldom bothered reporting back to Bellamy. They each had their nominated horses, Storm, Mosquito and Gus, and no-one else had asked for those. Brigitta and Evita were still reaping the rewards for keeping Abensur and Ryuichi happy in those last perilous months, and Inge had worked harder than either of them, little hints to all of those who'd used her, and gathering information, as well.

Susan was helping, as well as Melanie, who had quickly become friendly with the girls. She was only about a year older than they were.

Tiffany was to use Patrick in the jumping, but others were only going in the showing or best rider events. Twelve horses, fifteen riders. Carol had lists, and Bellamy worked under instruction this time, saddling horses and putting himself in front of two young men, who wanted to talk to Eva and Mariabella. "Sorry, no-one's allowed in this area, as some of the horses are very valuable."

One of the young men looked at where Angini brushed Ruby, and raised an eyebrow. Bluejoe and two other very ordinary ponies stood next to her. Eva glanced at the men, crossed to them, and said, "I'll meet you at the ice-cream stand if you like, in just a few minutes."

She spoke to Carol, who scanned her lists. "The skewbalds are wanted for Maharni and Adolfina, but you can use Lightning and Thunder, if you like."

Eva smiled, as she went to Lightning and tightened the girth of the black pony's saddle. "Bit of a comedown from Connor and Cassidy!" But she patted him, and he whickered at her. Mariabella hesitated, and then went to Thunder, an almost identical black pony, both about 14hh, and strong.

Ten minutes later, they cantered back, the young men with them, with ice-creams for Carol and Bellamy. Respectfully, the Logan brothers stayed out of the circle, but waited. Lightning and Thunder were tethered again, and Eva and Mariabella walked off with the Logans, while Maharni and Adolfina patted Connor and Cassidy, and asked each other whether they were really brave enough to enter the class they had in mind.

Maharni called, "John, can you check the girth for me?"

He checked the girth, looked at her, touched her hand, and said 'Good Luck.' Likewise for Adolfina. It helped, and they rode off vowing to be brave.

Maharni said to her friend, perfectly seriously, "He's good luck, you know, and he touched our hands." They came back with rosettes, fourth and fifth, and so did Angini on Ruby, eighth. It didn't matter to them that they were not in the first three. It was an achievement, and the rosettes were not meaningless to them.

Cramsie McGonnigal was a judge again. He was well known in the district, and it was at his urging that all the classes likely to be entered by the Loch Lomand women had rosettes awarded all the way down to eighth place.

Patrick was excited, even dancing a little when Tiffany mounted. He was eleven, of the Line of Sheba, but only ever used as a riding horse. It was his second gymkhana, and he was loving the excitement of it. Bellamy wished her luck as she rode off.

An hour or so later, Susan and Vince helped Tiffany back to their circle, while Gloria led Patrick, who was looking unhappy. Bellamy turned to the group. Susan said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "Broke her collar bone, I think."

Bellamy smiled at her sympathetically, and asked, "Do you want a medj doctor, a healer, or if you want, I can simply fix it for you myself."

Tiffany hesitated. She'd thought never, ever, to have a spell put on her again. But she knew how quickly the healers could fix broken bones, and this was John, who was good luck. "You do it."

Bellamy felt carefully, but only very lightly along the shoulder, feeling exactly what was wrong, feeling the slight sag of the bone, and then causing it to realign itself correctly, so that the pain eased. "Better?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Better."

"Need an ice-cream?"

She laughed. "_You_ want an ice-cream." He grinned. He wanted an ice-cream.

Carol watching, said, "You can have Patrick, if you want to be quick." Bellamy leapt up to the back of Patrick, and trotted off to the ice-cream stand.

He paused on the way back, looking at a group of youngsters, including Inge, Brigitta and Evita. Their horses, and another, wore identical large, multicoloured rosettes. Inge saw him and called to him, "We won the relay! Us and Ricky." He was introduced then, and nodded to each of the local youngsters, very pleased indeed that the girls were enjoying themselves. One of the boys must have fallen off his horse, like Tiffany. His face was scratched and he limped when he moved. He seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes off Inge.

There was a surprise waiting the expedition on their return. A brand new, large, glass paned building. Bellamy and Vince were still unloading horses, but the girls came racing back to them. "It's a swimming pool, heated, and everyone's in swimming."

Vince asked, "How?"

"Bessamy Malfoy, one of the kidnapped Aniragi girls. It's for us."

"Great," but both Vince and Bellamy turned back to the horses. They'd done a good job, and they needed looking after.

Bellamy was last to inspect the swimming pool, though Vince and Jimmy were not far in front of him. He looked at the women uneasily, and said, "No-one's wearing swimmers."

Helene laughed, "Why wear clothes to swim? And you're welcome to join in."

Vince grinned at him, and said, "I mostly wear shorts, and I saw Jimmy with a pair of underpants."

Helene smiled and glanced at Vince, "You can wear shorts if you want."

Bellamy conjured himself some swimmers, and lowered himself into the water. He was thinking what an odd adolescence that Clarence and Vincent must have had, growing up in the middle of dozens of beautiful women. Except for each other, the only other males would have been the wizards. He suddenly remembered the shower he'd had in the enclosure. No privacy, and young boys tended to be so prudish in their early teens. He glanced at Vince, who was laughing with one he remembered was called Shirley. He was obviously thoroughly accustomed to being surrounded by nude women.

Melanie watched from the side, still dressed, as a game of water polo developed. They were a little late for dinner that day.

As the weeks went by, the medj mostly became more reliable again, and there was no longer any need for Kitty to help with the catering. Vince still seemed often abstracted, and once he saw Treen sobbing in the arms of Ingrid. The horse shelter was completed, two more paddocks more securely fenced, and Clarence, Jimmy and Vince started work on a stable block. Bellamy helped with the building whenever necessary, but mostly he worked with the horses, breaking in the young ones with the help of Melanie, and handling Kennedy.

In the evenings, after helping clean up, he'd talk a while with Melanie, Michael and Dot, or visit Kay, or Leigh, who lived in Brighton.

***chapter end***


	22. Chapter 22

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. His daughters are Susan, married to Marcus Pickering, Lesley, married to Dallas Weasley, & Mary, the youngest. __His employees include__: Oliver Barnes, Victor, Horse manager, __Melanie, Victor's assistant. __Neighbours__: Paul & Helena Pickering. __The freed slaves__: Carol & Helene, leaders. Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) Clarence & Bernice, Jimmy Rawlings, Tiffany, Astra. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage. Muggles are Medjkind. AOCWN stands for the 'Association of Civilised Wizarding Nations. ***__ Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series.*** _

_**Chapter 22:**_

Bellamy was in the habit of dropping in to home every week, straight after the spell-breaking. Friday, as usual, he perched himself on the corner of Alison's sorting table, as she ran through what he should know. He flicked through some personal invitations, and shook his head. "Usual reply, but I'm not going to any. Too busy."

"There's a new descendant I've sent off a gift for."

"Who?"

"A new daughter for Janice and Jamie Reynolds, baby Patricia."

Bellamy said reluctantly, "It would be an economy to stop making those gifts, I guess."

"No need for that," Alison answered comfortably. He was relieved. He didn't even know most of his descendants now, but still, they were Family, and a gift for each birth and each wedding was the least he could do. The gift was not small, and there were more descendants every year, but Alison knew it was important to him, and surely it was only temporary difficulties they were in. One day, the medj, or most of them, would leave Loch Lomand, and make new lives for themselves. Surely.

She handed him a particular invitation separately. He was surprised at first. An invitation from the AOCWN, which stood for the 'Association of Civilised Wizarding Nations.' He'd gone to a few meetings several years ago, but none since, and Alison would normally have just sent off the standard polite acknowledgement. He read the invitation, read it again more carefully, and then opened the note. Alison must guess a lot of what he thought was private. She would normally have opened the note herself, marked personal or not. But this one was from Zoe.

Zoe. He gazed into the distance. Najia had added her note_, 'Please come.'_ The occasion was the admission of Morocco as a new member country of the AOCWN. To become a member, a country had to show evidence of a stable governing body, and of a system of law that protected Medjkind from harassment. There were numerous other provisions. Morocco would never have qualified for membership just a couple of years before. There had been just the powerful families, occasionally fighting for the position of most powerful, most feared. If they had brought Morocco to the stage where they had been accepted, Zoe, Najia and Bouchra had achieved an enormous amount in less than a year.

Alison went on with her work, pulling out a stack of form letters to answer the other invitations, as the boss stared into space. Finally, he said, "Acceptance," and put it into his pocket.

Alison reminded him, "I'll need the details," but when he handed the letter back, just tapped it with her wand, and a duplicate appeared, even marked 'duplicate.' Basic secretary's skill. She handed back the original.

He went outside then, seeing Susan and Marcus straightaway. Susan asked him, "Home for the Easter holidays?"

"I guess, but there's a lot to do at Loch Lomand with the new horses."

Marcus said, "Dad asked me to see if you wanted one of our mares for a year. She slipped her foal and was quite ill for a bit, so she's not to be bred this year. He said maybe she could be of use to you."

Bellamy was delighted. "If I could, I'd let each one who wanted, have a horse for themselves, but we just can't. The mare will help."

"The Cull on Monday?" Marcus asked.

Bellamy agreed. It was April already, time for the cull.

That evening at dinner, Bellamy stood for a moment, and said that if anyone wanted, he could take just one, on an excursion Monday, apparating, when he helped his neighbour sort out some horses. "Mind, Marcus Pickering has long hair, almost always wears a cape, or full robes, and looks far more like a great wizard than I do. Some of you might not like that!"

Gloria said, "Isn't that the one who married Susan?"

Bellamy nodded. "That's the one. I've never let him come here. I know you don't like wizards very much."

Gloria said casually. "Hate wizards, but I'd like to come."

Carol took charge. "All those who want to go, give me your names, and we'll select at random."

Bellamy nodded and sat down. Carol was an expert organiser. She should have a business, or maybe be personnel manager for a large organisation. He frowned. How could he ever get them re-established the way they needed? In the mood or not, he'd just have to start inventing again, something for the medj market, preferably, as it was so much more profitable than the wizard market. But then Brigitta asked him when she'd be able to ride Daybreak, and he turned to the easier subject with relief.

"Astra," he was told the following day, and a blonde woman of about thirty, smiled at him and moved quite confidently under his arm to be instantly conveyed to Paul Pickering's place, where she was introduced to his wife, Helena, who told her comfortably she was medj, as well, but wizards were exactly the same as any other man when it came down to it.

Astra looked questioningly at Bellamy, who shrugged, "I guess."

Helena didn't tell Astra how she'd yelled at Paul for being wizard when she'd finally found out, furious that wizards would keep ordinary people as slaves, just because they could. Poor Paul had had nothing to do with it, of course, but had still been very, very apologetic, afraid that he'd lose the wife he loved. It was not the only mixed marriage in difficulties when the medj partner heard the story.

Helena would look after Astra, and Bellamy went off with Paul and Marcus. The yearlings were already excited, knowing there was something special going on. Bellamy smiled at them, and remarked, "Every single one of them looks to be a beautiful horse."

Paul and Marcus chimed in, almost in unison, "How we wish we could keep them all!"

Bellamy laughed at the mockery. Paul grinned and said, "Culls in the small pen, the ones that pass cull in the next paddock, as usual."

Bellamy whistled, and a piebald filly snorted and pranced to him. He held her halter and petted. Paul stood back and narrowed his eyes. Bellamy smiled and nodded.

"By Caryoc," Paul mentioned. "He's a lot dearer now his progeny's winning races, but I've booked in twelve places for him this year, four for Wishbone, and the rest of the mares will be covered by our own stallions."

Marcus noted, 'No. 31,' and gave her a tick. Passed cull. Mindy was put in the adjoining paddock. She stamped her foot, turned straight to the gate and lipped at the tricky catch. She preferred to be with her friends! Next, a brown filly, who pricked her ears and refused to go to Bellamy. Bellamy went to her instead, spoke soothingly, and she too, was given the nod. She joined Mindy, who stopped trying to escape. Methodically, they worked through them.

It took almost two hours, and only two yearlings had been separated out, one too small, and one with poor conformation, according to Paul. Paul grinned triumphantly at Bellamy, who grinned back. "A good year."

"Better than the last two years!"

Marcus remarked, "Shebolith's still siring champions."

"I never said he wasn't a good horse."

"Morning tea, then the two-year-olds?"

Bellamy glanced back, and said, "I hope Astra's not getting too bored."

But Astra appeared to be no longer taking notice, and was in deep conversation with Helena. Paul frowned. If she was complaining about wizards, he'd suffer for it later.

Bellamy said casually, "Talking about fashions, I expect. Clarence said they've all gone mad about fashion."

Paul said fervently, "I hope so."

Marcus asked, "Do you know how badly they were treated?"

"They don't talk about it."

There was an order for eight two-year-olds to be used as stallions, for breeding, but only two were nominated. They were all good horses, but Paul and Bellamy thought that only superb horses were suitable for breeding. The severity with which they culled was one of the reasons the Line of Sheba horses were famous worldwide, for producing show jumpers and hunters. There was a skewbald colt that Bellamy suggested they not geld and keep for themselves.

"He's sired by Sheboleth," Marcus said.

Bellamy replied, "I think he'll be a champion." Paul agreed. The Grand National the previous year had been won by a colt sired by Sheboleth.

Paul said he needed none of the three-year-old fillies for breeding that year, and they could all be sold, unless Bellamy wanted to cull any more. Bellamy whistled, and a brown filly tossed her head and pranced up to him. Her halter carried a number but no name, and Paul suggested, "Ask your medj if we can use some of their names, especially the foreign ones. I'm finding it harder every year to come up with names."

Bellamy nodded. "There's names like Maharni would suit, and Kwai-Jeeya, and Catherina."

"So many of them!"

Bellamy and Astra stayed for lunch, and Astra began to think the men really a bit boring. Did they ever talk about anything other than horses?

**x**

Bellamy slept a little better at Loch Lomand than he did at home, but he still had nightmares, and there was no woman to soothe them away. He was often out walking in the night, sometimes with a dog or two at his heels. In the early hours of the morning, he leaned against the fence talking to Revenge and Kennedy, when Bernice, also restless in the night, joined him. Kennedy snorted at Bernice, and moved off, while Revenge flattened her ears and bit at Bellamy.

"They don't seem to be improving," she said.

"They're improving. Kennedy still kicks at Gloria now and then, but he makes sure he doesn't connect. And Revenge!" He looked balefully at the black and white pony. "She only bites me. She never bites a woman!"

Bernice laughed. Bellamy frowned suddenly, then ducked through the fence railings, and felt the sides of Revenge, and then laughed. "She's in foal!" Revenge bit his bottom, but she didn't bite very hard.

Paul's horse box drove in Tuesday afternoon, driven by Rick, one of his employees. An interested audience quickly gathered. Bellamy said, "Nigretta, Sherese, and Madigan. Also an excess riding horse from Paul's place, called Annie Oakley. Quiet to ride."

There was a whistling neigh. "Hush up, Madigan," called Bellamy. "In a minute," as Rick let down the ramp of the large horse box. Madigan didn't wait, pushing past the other horses, and going straight to the boss, who hugged him. Sherese looked after him, and used her teeth on the knot, freeing herself and following Madigan.

He laughed to the women. "We call them Line of Sheba. They've got brains."

Another smaller horse also freed herself. "Annie Oakley," said Melanie proudly. "She was a cull as a yearling - too small, but she was so pretty, I asked if we could keep her to ride." The young mare was almost red chestnut, with splashes of white all over her.

"She looks like a Red Indian horse," exclaimed Tiffany.

Melanie gave her a pleased smile. "She's good to ride, for general use." Rick went to untie the Andalusian, waiting patiently. But the black mare was beautiful, and there were awed sighs of admiration. She pricked her ears and arched her neck. She was Andalusian. She was royalty.

"Sherese and Madigan in the paddock where no-one's allowed to go," said Bellamy, looking severely at Gloria, who smiled blithely back. "Also Nigretta because she's not yet broken in, but Annie Oakley can go straight in with the other riding horses."

"Isn't it time I put Reya in with the other mares in foal?" asked Melanie, and Bellamy nodded. He smiled at Brigitta. "Foals in about a fortnight, Reya and Sherese, but I don't know when Revenge is due."

"Revenge!" exclaimed Gloria. He nodded, and she ducked through the rails of the paddock where no-one was allowed to go, and stroked her cranky pony, who whickered at her, and then stamped her foot at Bellamy.

Madigan nudged at him, and he nearly fell over. Melanie offered, "I can look after the settling of the horses if you want to go for a ride." Bellamy grinned, swung up on the bare back of his horse, who pranced, arching his neck, before moving off, quite slowly at first, but then streaking down the drive, but turning right, along the fence line where a track was being worn that ran right around the perimeter of the property. His two dogs streaked off after him, but taking cunning short cuts now and then.

**x**

The medj were still gathering in the ballroom every evening, door shut and a 100% attendance. When Bellamy wandered at night, his dogs at his heels, he often saw women also restlessly moving around, some of them also with dogs at their heels. There was Vince too, one night. He came across him sitting against the boundary fence, halfway up a mountain.

Bellamy asked, "Want some company?"

Vince indicated, "Have a piece of wet grass."

Bellamy sat beside him, and looked at the sky, bright that night with stars. He commented, "I used to learn about the stars at school. Never remembered much of it, though."

"Kaede was my teacher, mostly. But she didn't know the stars over Morocco. Said they were different to her home." He grinned, "I suggested to Narzu-Han one night that he should take me outside the Compound to have a look at the stars. But he only laughed."

Bellamy queried, "To look at the stars?"

"Most unlikely to give me a chance to do anything else."

Bellamy glanced at his suddenly sad face, and said, "Tasha can start riding Honey soon. Melanie's doing well with her."

"She told me you're great at getting them started, just don't bother with regular aides."

"Horses know what I want. Even before I knew I had any talent for telepathy, I knew I had an exceptional communication with animals."

"It's probably why you reminded me of Yiko, right at the start. He had telepathy."

"It's not ethical to use it, I feel, except when essential. The Khatabis didn't worry about that, of course."

"No, they wouldn't."

Bellamy asked, "How's the stable block going?"

"We've redesigned it a bit, like you said, but we're going well. Ready for the roof to go on soon." They were making the roof separately, and Bellamy was simply to put it into position with magic, as soon as they were ready.

Vince said awkwardly, "Thank you for everything you've done for us. Just because we seem to just accept everything without question... It doesn't mean we don't realise how much we owe to you."

Bellamy felt as awkward as Vince sounded. He answered, "I appreciate your words, but there's no need to feel under any sort of an obligation. Anirage owes you whatever you need." Vince gave him a quick glance, but then looked away again. Even now, he didn't seem entirely comfortable with him.

Bellamy said casually, "You've got a cat, I understand, your horse, I'm surprised you don't have a dog. There's some pups at home, at least three quarters Border Collie. Would you like one?"

Vince smiled all over his face, and said, "I hadn't even thought of it, but yes, I'd love to have a dog."

"A couple of months yet, they're only two weeks old. Archie's dog."

"There are a lot of you at your home?"

"Archie's Oliver's grandfather, there's Peter, his father, his mother, Gabrielle, and there's a couple of secretaries, counting Dot, and a few security guards..." Bellamy smiled, "It's home, and even when my daughters complain I'm not there often enough these days, it's my home. The people, the animals, they're all part of it." They turned and started to walk together, back down the mountain.

A few days later, early in the morning, Bellamy was lapping the pool by himself. It was a quiet time for thinking, as well as giving himself the sustained exercise his body seemed to need. He became aware that he was being watched, and knew it was Jimmy even before turning to him. Jimmy was just quietly watching him, waiting for him. He suddenly had a vivid memory of Jimmy and the other guards when they watched him so closely, ceaselessly, when he'd been a prisoner. Facility 19, they'd called it, once they stopped pretending it was a hospital.

Maybe the memory was prompted by Jimmy also remembering, as he felt his sudden clear thought, _Not nearly as thin any more._ He pulled himself from the water, and picked up a towel from the floor, conjuring it as he reached. People never seemed to notice it hadn't been there before, when he did it like that.

There were a few minor pleasantries, but Jimmy had something on his mind. If it had been one of his staff, he probably would have found him waiting to ride with him, and no-one else. Jimmy didn't take long, saying casually, "I asked Brigitta to marry me now she's turned sixteen, but she said I should find someone who could have children."

"How much do you mind she can't have children?"

"It's a sadness, but I'd still have her in preference to anyone else." He glanced at Bellamy, and said, "I'm fully recovered, you know."

Bellamy nodded and smiled. "I noticed."

"What I don't know is if we men were ever sterilised like the women were."

"Why would they have bothered?"

"Practice, maybe?"

"Well, you could go to a medj doctor, and they could do an embarrassing test, or a healer could place a sensor device fairly low down on your abdomen, look at the monitor, and tell you."

Jimmy said, slowly, "I don't think I like healers very much. If I need to, I might go to Dr. Finkel, in town." The talk drifted as Bellamy dressed, and then Bellamy walked with Jimmy to inspect the barn that Clarence and Vince were already working on.

They showed him the way they were laying out the new barn. "A few changes from the way you planned it, but you said you were leaving it up to us."

Clarence said, "Getting the electricity on will cost a bit, but Dot said not to worry about how much it cost."

For the first time, Vince asked, "Just where is the money coming from for all this?"

Bellamy answered casually, "Donations from just about all the civilised wizarding nations of the world. Investments provide income enough, though there's sometimes not enough for luxuries."

"The swimming pool?"

"All Cilius Malfoy, though I suspect it was Bessamy who was the instigator. She can twist him around her little finger," he grinned, "Even when everyone else walks around him on tiptoe."

"He spoke to Emma, and she stood up to him, and told him we were not Bellamy's medj, we were _nobody's_ medj."

"Emma!"

"You'd be surprised. Emma has an inner strength, much more than I have, for instance."

Bellamy spoke seriously, "If it wasn't for the cool and courageous way you played the Khatabis, there might only have been a dozen or so new young women to rescue. I think you should take a very great pride in that!"

"It was mostly Carol and Helene, and the young girls, especially Brigitta. The best I could do was not even to look sideways at them!"

Jimmy asked, "How's Daybreak going?"

"Brigitta can try her today if she wants, but after I have breakfast and after I've ridden her for a bit."

Jimmy smiled, with some tenderness, as he thought of his adored girl. He said, "She likes Mosquito, but she says a horse of her own is different."

"What about Tasha's horse?" asked Vince. Honey was naturally a more lively horse than Daybreak, and was still skittish.

"Maybe in a couple of days, but I'm working on them."

The paddock where nobody was allowed to go, now called Bluey's paddock, housed the three mares in foal, and any other horse not available for riding. Bellamy relaxed the restriction on entry, as Kennedy hardly kicked at anybody any more, and looked sleek and glossy, enjoying the daily attention paid to him by Bellamy. Daddy Longlegs also looked better, and had been checked as quiet to ride. As soon as he was a bit fatter, he could go in the paddock with the riding horses, with the proviso that he should only be ridden gently.

Dandy, the Shetland, was no longer lame, and Robin was begging to ride him.

"When he's a bit fatter," Bellamy said, and had Inge swing up on him bareback, just to make sure he was accustomed to being ridden. The little pony turned his head right around, sniffed at her leg, and then started gently walking around the paddock, as if obeying instructions to give the child a ride.

That night, Bellamy was sleeping soundly for a change, lying on his back in the middle of the bed, and dreaming of having a girl on either side. He was smiling. The loud knocking on the door took a while to wake him. Gloria and Astra. "It's Revenge. She's terribly upset, walking around and calling, as loud as she can."

"Go back to her, keep her company, but be careful she doesn't hurt you, and I'll be there as soon as I've dressed."

The little horse had her head over the fence, and called again and again for the boss, but quietened the moment he went to her. She whickered to him, complaining, and he put his arms around her neck and hugged her.

An hour later, a small crowd of medj watched as a piebald foal was nuzzled to his feet and coaxed to have a drink. The mare licked her baby's rump, very proud. Bellamy stood close, beaming. She lay back her ears, and bit him very hard on the bottom, so that he yelled and quickly retreated.

The women laughed at him, and he rubbed his bottom and said, "_I_ didn't get her into foal, and she blames me for the pain!"

Gloria asked, "Do you need anti-bruising lotion?"

He rubbed his bottom again, tenderly, and said that he wouldn't be able to sit down, otherwise, let alone ride the horses.

They were laughing, but being very bossy, ordering him to drop his pants and be treated. He held out his hand for the lotion and said firmly that he could do it himself. Gloria put it behind her back, and told him not to be so silly. He was to drop his pants, and he could choose which of them would put on the lotion. He cast his eyes around and said, "Clarence!"

But Clarence backed off, and it was finally Helene who rubbed in the purple lotion, as he leaned over, exposing the injured bottom, watched by a dozen laughing women, and by now, two laughing men.

"Bloody, bossy women!" he complained to Vince after, but Vince said that if he hadn't liked it, he wouldn't have done it.

"I always do what women tell me. I've found it to be the best policy in life."

Vince grinned, "So do I!"

In the next days, both Reya and Sherese had their foals, but quietly, and unobserved. The medj spent hours just looking at the young foals. Madigan was always with them, as if ready to protect them. He always regarded the mares and foals as his own herd. He tolerated the women as long as they were admiring. Madigan understood admiration.

"It's a consolation," remarked Thierry to Bellamy one day. "If we can't have children ourselves, maybe we can share a little in other people's children."

Gloria laughed at her. "They're _horses,_ not children!"

Thierry said stubbornly, "They're sort of children... "

Bellamy agreed. Young things were all precious.

***chapter end***


	23. Chapter 23

_Notes:__ Bellamy's daughters are Susan, married to Marcus Pickering, Lesley, married to Dallas Weasley, & Mary, the youngest. His employees include: Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, Oliver Barnes, Sidney Bourne, Kitty, his wife, Alison, secretary. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage. Muggles are Medjkind, the Ministry of Magic is known as the DMT, and the Minister is now the Dachier, currently Dache Pierre Tranter. An Aniragia is a wizarding area such as Diagon Alley. __The Family Khatabi__: Zoe and Najia Khatabi, Bouchra Khatabi. _

_**Chapter 23:**_

It was the middle of April, early evening in Esbjerg, Denmark, headquarters of the AOWCN. The bodyguards were waiting for him at the App. Zone. Kupec greeted him. Bellamy was surprised and a little irritated. "It's really not necessary. No-one's trying to kill me these days."

Kupec replied firmly, "Dieter's orders, full team, the same as when you travel spell-breaking."

Bellamy laughed. "He doesn't give me much credit for looking after myself!" then shrugged and accepted Kupec's escort.

Bellamy showed his invitation, and the woman inspected it, and nodded. "You'll find your seat at Table 7." She scarcely glanced at him, and would be in trouble later for not giving due honour to 'The Great Wizard.'

It was to be a very big function. It was not often that a new country was accepted into the fold of civilised wizarding nations. In this company, John Bellamy was not important - supposedly. But all the same, word spread and he was fussed over, as the heads of wizardry of dozens of countries were introduced to him. Dache Vincent Reynolds, of America, was acting as if they were close friends.

He looked for Zoe and Najia, and found them, together with Bouchra. They were nervous, and were not showing a sign of their nervousness. There were two Khatabi Fighters flanking them, and there seemed to be two more watching from a position near the wall. He felt a greeting from Zoe, and he returned the greeting, but there were too many people in the way, and then they were being told to sit. Kupec took his station behind him, Larry at the wall. Bellamy felt guilty. No doubt he'd shortly be served a sumptuous meal, but Kupec and Larry would miss out. There were a few other bodyguards around, but not many. Few needed them, and some were only there to lend prestige.

It was the sort of function that Bellamy loathed, but his girls wanted him there, so he was there. And what an achievement! For a change, he listened to the speeches, and learned of a brand new system of law in a formerly barbaric country, of a hospital, a school, a system of law enforcement, a Central Committee. Morocco now ranked with Britain, Germany, and all the other countries who tried hard to keep a rein on powerful wizards.

The Khatabis were a long way from him, right next to the Dassier of the host country, Denmark. The medj population of Esbjerg would have been surprised at how large a part belonged to Anirage. Next to the large AOCWN building was a luxury hotel, one of very few hotels in the world that had medj-repelling crio-magic. An exclusively wizard hotel. Denmark had suffered less than most from the devastation of the Holocaust, and it was here that a new, and much more discreet way of relating to medj had begun.

For a moment, Bellamy probed, and knew how overwhelmingly proud the Khatabi-Richi were of their female leaders. Of fierce Zoe, especially. He wanted to talk to them, but even when the formal dinner finally concluded, Pierre was in front of him, congratulating him on being the catalyst that made the turning of the corner possible for Morocco.

Bellamy said, "I had nothing to do with it. I was always hopeless at politics. It was Zoe and Najia, and Bouchra."

"It's Madam Bouchra Khatabi-Vrie who's what they call their Pasquila-Kha, their head of wizardry."

Bellamy shook his head in wonderment. "Only about a year, and look what they've done!" He looked at the girls again, but there was a solid body of people between them, and then the Swedish Dassier was congratulating him on the return of their Chief Auror's granddaughter. Maybe later. Did they even _want_ to talk to him? But Zoe had written the note, and Najia had added her postscript, 'Please come!'

But all the evening, he didn't manage to get near them, and suddenly they were gone, and he sighed and told Pierre how his medj were progressing instead.

When he finally went to his allotted bedroom, he stared at the enormous bed, and turned, looking at the door in sudden hope. Zoe and Najia, looking at him timidly, "Only if we're welcome, of course."

Afterwards, he tried not to cry. They were his girls, but still, Zoe said, Not yet. Just this night, and she'd tell him when maybe there would be more. Zoe felt his emotion and held him tighter. Soon. Just not yet.

The lovemaking was finished, and now they dozed. Najia asleep on one shoulder, Zoe on the other. He guessed that even the fiercest of cats purred sometimes. He alerted. Something wrong outside. Jeremy and Patek. It must have been a change of guard.

Zoe said calmly that she'd handle it. Bellamy didn't move as she pulled on a wrap.

Outside, he heard Jeremy snarl, "You did it to him." He stared at the ceiling of the bedroom, but could see both of them, facing each other, wands drawn.

But then he relaxed as Patek slowly and deliberately pocketed his wand. "I was taught from the cradle to obey orders, and it was orders. He was an enemy, but she shouldn't have done that to him - not the Cha Keeyo, and not what was done afterwards."

Bellamy frowned a moment. What was done afterwards? And then he cringed. The rape may not have been nearly as significant as the damage he'd suffered, but that Jeremy and Dieter and Bryce must have seen... He told himself to grow up.

Zoe dismissed Patek, and calmly requested Jeremy not to attack her guard.

When she returned, Bellamy asked only, "Handled?"

Zoe replied, "Handled." She curled up beside him, and lay her head on his shoulder again.

Bellamy turned his mind away from Jeremy, on guard outside and still boiling with rage. Jeremy wanted to _kill _Patek.

Zoe said, "I'll not have Patek anywhere near your bodyguards again."

"Were any others involved, do you know?"

"I'll find out."

Only one night, and Bellamy watched mournfully as his girls left. But there was hope, and he returned to the hotel, watching as luggage was loaded into vehicles. He'd just touched his wand to his, and it was home. Why did everyone else have that much trouble with such a simple spell? Only his daughter, Beth, ever, had mastered it reliably. He didn't know how many times he'd tried to teach someone, and things had been lost, apparently just vanished instead of sent to the designated place, though occasionally winding up at his own place.

All four of the team of bodyguards waited for him to make up his mind. They were on duty until he disapparated, and they could no longer follow. But now he just stared at crowds of people struggling with their luggage. They thought he was thinking of the girls who'd just left, and Jeremy offered, "We won't tell anyone, of course, bodyguards are supposed to be discreet."

Bellamy said vaguely, "What?"

"Zoe and Najia. We won't tell anyone."

"Good." And still he stared. Finally, he shook his head, glanced at the bodyguards, and said he was going now. The disapparation zone was clearly marked, and they waited until he vanished.

Then he was in Berlin, striding down a street. He was thinking, and it was easy to think when he walked, on and on through the convenient smooth footpaths of a big city. The concept became more clear, and he thought closely about the magic that would be needed. There would have to be 'landings,' as he had for his App. Boxes. But the bag or suitcase would need to be sent from anywhere. Should he make it so that it needed an actual spell?

He was still walking hours later, in a quiet industrial area. A small group of youths blocked his way. One said, "This is _our_ place. To walk here, you have to pay a toll."

Bellamy scarcely slowed, starting to walk around the youth. His shoulder was roughly grabbed. "I said you have to pay a toll."

Bellamy frowned at him, and said, "If you had a magical piece of luggage, that you could tap, and it would return home, what would you call it?"

"What?" said the youth, stepping back and staring at the madman.

Bellamy explained, "I can invent things, but it's always hard to think of what to call it. I need a name for a magical piece of luggage, that you could tap and it would return home."

There was a chuckle from behind. "Homing pigeon?"

Bellamy smiled at the youth. "That's good. I can use it in marketing. Any other ideas?"

The first one said roughly, "I said you have to pay us a toll or we belt you up. That's the idea."

Bellamy said patiently, "Yes, but I'm not in the mood for a fight right now. I'm inventing."

The youth swung a punch, but Bellamy ducked with lightning speed and stepped out of the way. Another grabbed the first youth, and said, "Leave him alone. He's obviously crazy."

Bellamy nodded. "Just a bit. But if you do some thinking for me, I'll pay for the beers and a meal."

He didn't find his name, but the youths turned out to have some good ideas for marketing the magical 'homing pigeon.' One became quite enthusiastic, and begged some paper and a pen from the barman, and drew several pigeons. Bellamy looked at them closely, "You have a talent," and he asked for names and addresses, promising to send them advertising consultancy fees.

He left the youths talking excitedly about jobs in advertising, until one started laughing and spoke scornfully. "What he was talking about was _magical_ homing luggage! He was obviously quite mad!"

His staff didn't even know he was home until after dark, and Luke investigated a light in the workshop. Bellamy barely glanced up, scribbling on sheets of paper. There was a square platform sitting on the floor.

"Hello, Boss," he said. "Will I ask Kitty to bring you some dinner?"

Bellamy said vaguely, "That'd be great."

His staff had seen him like this before, and Luke wondered if he'd remember to eat his meal if it was supplied. He'd best contact Loch Lomand, so they knew where he was, and ask them to remember to look after his dogs. He was pretty sure the boss would have forgotten things like that in his utter absorption. Word spread, but when Kitty laughed about it to Alison, Alison begged her not to interrupt him. "A new invention right now is just _exactly_ what's needed."

When Bellamy was satisfied with the first part of his project, he noticed a cold dinner still waiting where Kitty had placed it, though he didn't remember seeing her. After his meal, he strolled outside, finding Bess and Naji, both with small foals at foot. It was a bright, moonlit night, and he wandered a while, before stretching his muscles with a little soothing and repetitive exercise in the gymnasium. He was up very early, and the house-elves brought him breakfast in the kitchen, and at his request, several bags, boxes and suitcases, not conjured.

Late that afternoon, he emerged from his workshop and whistled. Luke and Oliver appeared, and he asked Oliver to fetch him a few more people. Time for testing, and he had each person tap a bag or a box with his wand, and it vanished and appeared on the landing. He smiled.

"Now take the items a fair way away, and do the same thing."

The test succeeded, and Oliver said, "All right for them. What about me?"

"I'll think about it," Bellamy promised, and asked, "Are there any horses to ride?"

"Two young ones, being broken in before sale."

Bellamy was surprised, and Oliver said casually, "Marcus and I decided to break them all in this year, so they get higher prices."

Bellamy said sincerely, "I'm very grateful for your help."

Oliver pointed, "Caprice and Shannon. I've been riding them since the day after the cull."

"Do I need a saddle?"

"They're being prepared for ordinary riders. You need a saddle, and you're _not_ allowed to teach them to buck!"

Bellamy grinned at him. "Yes, Boss."

Oliver laughed and said, "Well, you know we need especially good prices for them this year."

Bellamy said, "With any luck, the homing luggage might mean we're out of difficulties."

"Is that what you're going to call it?"

"Homing pigeon used as a brand type thing, but I don't have a name yet."

Both the fillies were well behaved, and Bellamy commended Oliver on how well he was doing with them, and suggested a gallop.

"If it wasn't getting too dark, we could."

Bellamy stood up in the stirrups, peered at the perimeter track, and it became more light. "Now?"

Oliver laughed and gave Caprice her signal, closely followed by Shannon. They were still young horses, and Shannon plunged, and Caprice bucked after the race, instead of calmly slowing down. But when Oliver sternly reprimanded her, she shook her head, and went more smoothly.

It was as they unsaddled, that Oliver said, "Isn't one of your medj called Farfalla? That would be a good name for your homing luggage."

"Farfalla. I like that."

The part demanding concentration was over, but he returned to Loch Lomand, greeted the ones who flocked around, and explained that he was busy with something else, and besides, his daughter, Mary, would be home for the Easter holidays.

"What about the horses?"

"I'll start on Nigretta when I get back, but Melanie and Tiffany can continue with the others."

Dot said, "Carol's taking over my job, so Michael and I can help with the horses as well."

"Great." He tucked a dog under each arm, and reappeared at home.

There was still work to do on the Farfalla, and he worked on it for hours every day, but at least now he had time to notice that other things were happening.

On Easter Friday, Susan and Lesley with their respective husbands, joined Bellamy and Mary for dinner. "Last months of school," said Mary, with satisfaction. She looked suspiciously at her father. "Last year at the Pluravista, it was an illegitimate daughter, what are you going to do to make a scandal this year."

"Yes, Dad," chimed in Lesley, accusingly. "Any more illegitimate children we don't know about?"

"Only John Douglas," he said casually. He supposed he should admit to John, seeing it was no secret in Australia.

Mary laughed, Lesley put her face in her hands, and Susan exclaimed, "I _knew_ it. There was something about him!"

Marcus and Dallas glanced at each other. They'd each married a daughter of the great wizard, and he just wasn't like ordinary men.

Monday, in a magazine for Ania, there was a lengthy story about John Bellamy's 'harem.' Bellamy was always good for a story, and the reporter told herself that he should have granted her an interview if he wanted to put his side of the story. Eighty women, every single one of them beautiful, it said. He would make an inspection every evening, and make his choice, except that sometimes he had two or three. And there were sly hints about his reputed prowess in bed.

A few days later, there was an even more sensational story in the newspaper, _Veritable Truth._ This one said that it was undoubtedly a harem, and that he should return all the donations. Had the women really been freed from captivity? Or merely stolen for the pleasure of the great wizard? Bellamy never read the glossy magazine, and certainly not the scandal rag. His girls said nothing, and Alison only sighed. There'd be no more donations now. If only the 'Farfalla' struck no hitches. But money was starting to come in for the Line of Sheba horses, always very expensive, always very much in demand.

Bellamy wanted to be able to delegate the magic for the Farfalla, and then he could forget it and go on to other things. It was a continuing irritation to him that large batches of Riddell Regimen packages had to be treated personally. By mid May, he had Sidney trying to do the magic, but still failing. He tried others of his staff, and just incidentally, he had Kitty use some Space Enhancement magic on a suitcase, and then had her try and send it to its base, with his own spell. Luckily, the resultant explosion didn't cause serious injuries, and Ursula was able to treat Kitty's shrapnel wounds without leaving scars.

He was terribly apologetic, and said maybe he should just abandon the project. He couldn't go hurting his staff! But Kitty told him nonsense, and suggested he simply include in the instructions a proviso that no space enhancement magic was to be used. He frowned at her. That wouldn't work. Whoever read instructions? The luggage had to be fixed so that it was _impossible_ to use space enhancement magic on it, and that magic should be tied to the homing magic. He had to invent complex spells that other people could work, when his own magic seemed to follow completely different rules from that of everyone else's.

He went back to his workshop, and scarcely came out for the next few days. Thursday, he contacted Dieter, and asked him to provide the DMT's eight most talented people the following day, to do him a very small favour.

Friday morning, usual time for spell-breaking, he picked up eight shopping bags that had been prepared for him, and appeared in the foyer of the DMT. Kupec waited for him, and laughed. He was not accustomed to seeing the great wizard awkwardly laden with shopping bags. Bellamy grinned at him and said, "First we'll go to the lunch room."

Kupec scratched his head as he placed the shopping bags carefully upright in the corner of the room. Bellamy was amused at his mystification, and didn't enlighten him.

To the workroom, and Jilla told him, "Most Japanese. Fifteen Rindi Curse, which I've scheduled first."

Fifteen Japanese pumpkin-heads! Bellamy was furious. Several other Japanese, as well, suffering under the effects of wicked spells. The interpreter felt the blistering rebuke when he asked what the Japanese thought they were doing! Were they all utter barbarians? How could any nation tolerate such cruelty?

The interpreter hung his head, and said they'd been some fighting recently. It had been a real trial getting so many monsters to the nearest App. Box and bringing them to Britain without being noticed by medj. Gunma thought he deserved commendation for an excellent job of organisation. Was it his fault the families were fighting among themselves, each trying to be the strongest and most feared? The eyes of the great wizard were on him, and Gunma wondered if there was something more he should have done. Other nations didn't have such a toll among their fighting wizards. In other nations, he'd heard, there were almost as many Ani as there were Ania.

But then the great wizard waved a casual wand and a barrier appeared across the room, with a gap, and the first monster was pushed through it. Jilla gave a name, and said, "Three weeks ago. Ambulance team's ready."

Bellamy glanced at Gunma. "Some might be dead, and it's unlikely that any of them will be in a fit state to return for months. They go mad, you see, in a prison of their own head."

Bryce said, "St. Mungo's was notified early yesterday. They promised sufficient rooms would be prepared."

Bellamy glanced around as Collette and Reece entered the room. They were still the fastest, and victims of the Rindi Curse could be frighteningly fast, frighteningly murderous. And these were Fighters! He couldn't leave them, of course, and the barrier helped enormously. The great wizard looked at the floor, closed his eyes, and began to concentrate.

There were far more in the Observation Room than normal. They waited, hoping for some excitement. Bryce had told them. Rescued pumpkin-heads were liable to go straight into a berserk rage and try and kill the one who rescued them.

Pierre watched, feeling an awe. Cilius and Bessamy Malfoy were there again, plus a few others who had the money and influence to buy a place.

"He's a great man," Bessamy murmured.

"He's a naive fool," replied her grandfather.

Bessamy smiled at him. "If I wasn't already married, I'd be after him. He deserves a beautiful and talented woman at his side."

Cilius answered briskly, "He's not even pureblood! His mother was Muggle-born."

Pierre gave him a look of annoyance and missed the moment when the monster turned into a man. But Bellamy still had his head bent, still concentrated. If only he could keep them calm afterwards, he was less likely to be attacked, and the recovery time for the patient would probably be a lot less.

At length, Bellamy raised his head and stepped back against the wall, with Kupec shielding him from the gaze of the rescued victim of the Rindi Curse. Fakui, one of the most feared fighting wizards of Japan, was led out sobbing, the arm of a healer around his shoulders.

Except for one he pronounced dead, the next seven were very similar. Bellamy thought he was doing well. He'd seldom been so successful in keeping them calm afterward. But now he leaned against the wall, waiting for a trembling attack to pass. The actual cure was not so difficult, but keeping them calm demanded all of his force of will.

Bryce glanced at him and called an early break. Gunma was still present, ensuring that each patient was brought in as required, checking that the correct name was given, concerned for the welfare of his charges.

"It might be a bit different soon," Bellamy warned him. "Once I get too tired, I'll just be pulling them out, not trying to keep them calm, and they'll almost certainly need to be stunned to take them to hospital." Gunma bowed.

Bellamy went and checked the remaining Rindi Curse patients, trying not to feel relieved that three were already dead.

"What do we do with them when they're dead?" Gunma asked.

"Normally, their healer puts them down and they can be buried."

Gunma looked at Huynh, whom he'd known. His childhood friend was already dead.

Bellamy pulled the next one out, tried but failed to keep him calm, and the man raged, pacing up and down the barrier, but calming slightly when Bellamy left the room. That one was taken out on a stretcher, as the Spell of Deep Calm hadn't been strong enough and he'd had to be stunned.

"Half hour break," pronounced Bryce, and tried to insist on taking the Niscos. Bellamy objected, saying irritably that it would only say he was tired, something which he knew already! Gunma stayed quiet, hovering. This sort of effort made for others was foreign to his experience.

In the Observation Room, Cilius yawned and asked Bessamy if she'd had enough. Bessamy firmly shook her head, "I want to watch. It's supposed to be only a morning session."

Pierre said, "He's running late. He'll go over lunch today."

The last few pumpkin-head patients, and Bellamy managed to keep all but the last one calm, retreating from the room again before that one was released from the barrier. The man stalked out, fists clenched and looked for the one who'd done something altogether terrible to him. But Bellamy was sitting in the lunch-room, this time not objecting when Bryce did the Niscos.

"Come with us," said an ambulance man, touching the angry man on the shoulder. The man wheeled on him and Collette stunned him.

"Was that necessary?" asked the ambulance man.

Collette said, "He was about to hit you. And he looks to have very hard fists!"

Gunma nodded. Shizuoka was renowned for his fighting ability, even without a wand in hand. He was responsible for two of the patients yet to appear before Bellamy that day, and a further ten or so had been killed.

Bryce looked up at the Observation Room, knowing they could hear, even if he couldn't hear them. "No more until after lunch. We're having a long break now."

Bessamy smiled charmingly and said, "Dear Pierre, do you think you might invite us to lunch with him?"

Bellamy would be annoyed, Pierre thought. He was working, and never wanted to meet and greet, no matter how important the guest. Bessamy projected a touch more charm as her grandfather watched appreciatively. As expected, Pierre said, "Of course. He'll be very glad to see you." He rose, and cautioned, "We'll leave him alone for a half hour first, though. He's already looking worn out, and he's got almost the same number still to do."

Bessamy winked at her grandfather, and Cilius wondered if she'd like to enter politics. Beauty and charm could take a girl a long way, and Bessamy had talent and intelligence as well.

When Cilius and Malfoy were shown into the informal lunch room, Bellamy just nodded at them casually. He'd half expected this. Malfoy always got exactly what he wanted.

The shopping bags still sat in a corner of the room. They each had an identical picture of a flying pigeon in a top corner. Bellamy took pleasure in pretending they were not there, keeping them guessing. Several aurors were in the room, those who'd been on duty, and a few extra friends of Bellamy's. Collette glanced at the shopping bags and looked quizzically at Homer. Homer was Kitty's brother, and often had a little interesting gossip to share. This time, he only grinned and shook his head.

Lunch was nearly over, and Bellamy was having a lively conversation about Verostic, when Dieter interrupted, and said, "Please, Bellamy, tell me _why_ you want our eight most talented people."

Bellamy glanced at the shopping bags, and said, "Just a small favour."

Homer said, "They won't _explode_, will they?"

Bellamy said soothingly, "Of course not. I just want to see how many I can teach some spells to. So I'm asking for the eight most talented people in the Ministry to do me a very small favour."

"There's Daryl Innes and Michelle Longbottom, in Research," said Bryce. "There's me, of course." Bellamy grinned.

Cilius drawled, "I will volunteer."

Bellamy looked at him in momentary surprise, and then said, as smoothly as Cilius, "No, I want _talented_ wizards."

To Bellamy's glee, for once Malfoy was taken off balance, and showed it. He went on casually, "Bessamy would be good, though, if she'll do it."

Bessamy laughed at her grandfather, who was again looking as smoothly oily as he normally did.

Dieter said, "Collette, Kupec, Jeremy, if I can find him, and young Tom Randolf."

He glanced at Bryce, who said, "Bellamy needs a bit longer break. We might as well do whatever he wants now."

None of those nominated refused, though Tom was unavailable. When he heard, Bellamy looked questioningly at Malfoy, who said smoothly, "My talents are small, undoubtedly, but I will put them at your disposal."

Renowned as a very clever and powerful wizard, Malfoy had a shopping bag placed in front of him, one in front of Bessamy, and one each in front of the other six. And then Bellamy told them exactly what he wanted. The spell he'd devised himself, that would tie the shopping bag to the 'landings' in his workshop.

"Like App. Box Magic?" asked Bryce, enthusiastically.

"Yes, but I don't want to have to do it myself, and so far, I haven't been able to teach any of my staff to do it, so I'm trying with you. If I can't delegate, they'll cost a fortune, and only be available for this Christmas. If I can delegate, I reckon every wizarding household in the world will want a half dozen."

A middle-aged woman came in to tidy up after lunch, looking curiously at the line up.

Bellamy looked at her, "Carmel, can you spare me a half hour? Ask your boss and come back here?"

Once she'd gone, Dieter said, puzzled, "Carmel?"

"This lot can do the spells that makes the magic so the shopping bag knows where to go home, and if anyone succeeds, Carmel will send them home. Anyone should be able to do that, simply and easily, and even if they're old and losing their magic."

Carmel re-entered the room with three intrigued companions. Bellamy greeted one of her companions by name, and was introduced to the others. He would remember their names. It was one of the reasons he was so popular, he rarely forgot a name.

He explained the spells again, and eight Anirage attempted the magic. He went along and touched, feeling for the spells. He pointed to the one in front of Malfoy, and said, "Carmel, touch that one with your wand, and just say Home."

The bag vanished, and he beamed and pointed to another. But Bryce's bag stayed solidly in place.

"Try the others." But no others vanished.

Bellamy wasn't disappointed. He was teaching. Malfoy conjured himself a comfortable armchair and appeared totally at his ease, as Bellamy explained the spells again, and had Bessamy do it as he listened. "Not quite right." And he explained again.

Bellamy had his head tilted slightly, feeling, listening. What was she doing wrong? The others listened intently as he explained again. _Will I have another go?_ Daryl Innes wondered. Bellamy glanced at him, thinking he'd spoken. "Anyone who's ready, have another go."

Bessamy and two others tried. He touched. He was good at feeling spells. It was there, and he turned, pointing to Bessamy's bag, "This one."

Carmel tapped it with her wand, saying, "Home," and the bag vanished.

"Bryce's," said Bellamy, turning to it. "I reckon it's right, but I want to make sure no-one can do space enhancement on it." He turned to the kitchen workers. "Any of you able to do space enhancement?" It was not a very common skill, but Madeline was always complaining of inadequate pantry space, and said she could do it.

"Try on Bryce's."

Madeline failed and looked a touch upset. Bellamy said, "No, no, that's good. The magic is supposed to stop that. Someone else?"

Dieter stepped forward. "I can do space enhancement."

"Try!" and beamed in triumph when Dieter failed. But before he had Carmel send it home, he surrounded it with a box, and a solid but see-through barrier protected all the growing audience. Even Gunma was there, investigating why the great wizard was so slow to resume spell-breaking. He watched, enthralled. Homer said accusingly, "You said it wouldn't explode."

"Of course, it won't explode," said Bellamy, soothingly. "It's just in case."

Carmel stepped forward, and Bellamy said, "From behind this barrier, and just say 'Home,' like before."

There was no explosion, and the bag vanished. The barriers and the box vanished, Bellamy forgetting to use his wand. Everyone knew these days, that he didn't need it, but people sometimes became nervous when he was seen to do without.

The experiments continued, and the last bags vanished. "If they're home, and they should be," Bellamy said, "I'll send each of you free bags for Christmas."

"What are they called?"

"Farfalla bags, but I'll make boxes, and suitcases and school trunks as well. Ready by Christmas."

"You won't need any more donations for your harem, then?" drawled Malfoy.

The medj? His harem? He shrugged and said that he reckoned he could manage by himself, now.

Bryce said, "If you've finished playing, there are thirteen more patients to go."

Bellamy stretched and said, "Then I'd best get on with it then." He glanced at Gunma, "Are they _all_ Japanese?"

"Five are Japanese."

Bryce fished in a pocket and handed over a note. "I nearly forgot."

Bellamy felt the feel of Zoe on the note, and read it closely. She'd put instructions on a Khatabi Fighter, and now wanted them removed, but was not confident of doing it herself. Such a removal could be risky. He could do it, of course. And he could probably teach Zoe when next he saw her. "If any need the strong magic, I'll do them last," he mentioned.

Bryce refrained from saying that he had no intention of allowing him to do the strong magic when he was already tired. He was finally getting a little better at handling Bellamy. If he'd jumped straight in to forbid him, there'd be a row, possibly unnecessary.

But the remaining patients were all easy for him, only needing a slightly raised intensity of magic for one. He took Zoe's instructions off her Khatabi Fighter for her, looking at him curiously, but not questioning. Zoe would call him if she needed him - he hoped.

"He is very skilled," murmured Cilius to Bessamy, still watching, though no-one else was.

Bessamy said, "It's not just pure power is it - not by a long way." Then she looked mockingly at her grandfather, "When I'm Dachier, I think I'll be very nice to him."

Bellamy in the workroom, caught the thought and looked up at her, startled. But then he grinned. "Good."

It was plain sailing with his Farfalla then, and he found himself able to teach first Sidney, then Kitty and Alison to do the spells, which meant that Monte Bagster, who worked in the factory that handled his inventions, would also be able to learn. Another few days, more testing, meetings with those who would do the packaging and marketing, and advertising and artist's fees to those four young medj in Berlin.

On the first of June, first thing in the morning, he regarded the final designs with a great deal of satisfaction. A suitcase and landing, a landing with a set of six shopping bags, a school trunk and landing, and a good sized box and landing. Each had a different picture of a pigeon, those talented sketches from Anselm. It had taken longer than he'd expected, and he hadn't done anything that the Cam-Medj, Victor and Oliver, could work, but he'd do that when the first ones were sent to him for inspection.

Right now, feeling very pleased with himself, he patted Bess and her newest foal, and others of his horses, before joining Oliver for his morning ride. Two more new horses that Oliver and Victor had been working on. He caressed the sleek black gelding waiting for him, saddled. "Reminds me of Chaz."

"Full brother," said Oliver. It was the beginning of summer, and the two fast horses loved the gallop over the moors.

On the way back, Oliver told him that Gemma, riding Chaz, was winning regularly, and was a candidate for selection for the Olympic team. "She has sponsorship now, and can afford to pay full price for another really good horse. So Marcus and I are trying to work out which of the young ones to keep for her."

"This one's good."

"There's another, brown, no white on him at all, who could be better."

"You going back to Loch Lomand now?"

"For now. I'll be back for school holidays, at least until Mary starts her Healer training."

Oliver grinned. "And what scandal are you planning on providing for her Pluravista?"

Bellamy laughed, and said, "Haven't decided yet."

***chapter end***


	24. Chapter 24

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the indeterminate future._

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. __The freed slaves__: Carol, Inge, Brigitta, Evita, Clarence & Bernice, Mary & Connie, older slaves. Unvoiced communication is that in italics. _

_**Chapter 24: **_

Bellamy appeared in App. Zone 2 at Loch Lomand, a dog tucked under either arm. He put them down, walked into the drive way, and whistled. Madigan flung his head up, whinnied a greeting, jumped the fence, and galloped the half mile to where he waited. Cam McGonnigal swung around and stared. His pupils, Inge, Evita and Brigitta, stood up in the stirrups and Inge exclaimed, "It's John!"

Cam watched, bemused, as all three girls abandoned their horses, and raced on foot towards Bellamy, who looked part of his horse as he cantered toward them, no bridle, no saddle, two dogs racing in front of him. Cam tethered the horses, shaking his head.

Ten minutes later, Bellamy was surrounded by women. Clarence, Vince and Jimmy stood together at the back, and Jimmy laughed to Clarence that they might finally get the roof on the new barn.

A procession arrived from Bluey's paddock, the gate left wide open by Sherese, who'd learned to open it weeks before. Revenge led the way, her foal at her heels. She cleared the way to the boss by the simple expedient of nipping any bottoms that were in front of her. Behind was Sherese, with her foal, and Kennedy, looking fit and glossy. He hugged the horses, hugged any women who seemed to want to be hugged, and said he'd be staying until the end of June, when Mary came home from school. Then he was towed over to admire a new garden that Mildred, Hilde and Veronica had made.

The young girls were still somewhat privileged, and took three of the coveted places close to their John at lunch.

"Your hair's getting very long," remarked Brigitta, critically.

Bellamy nodded, and said casually. "I don't think I've had a haircut since the day I got Bouchra's letter and went to help Zoe and Najia."

"No wonder it's long, that's over a year," said Brigitta, and then called down the table. "Veronica. Bellamy wants you to give him a haircut."

Bellamy looked up in surprise, and then shrugged. They could give him a haircut if they liked. He should have remembered. They didn't like wizards, and he looked a lot more like a wizard when he had long hair. Michael had a short haircut these days.

It was as Bellamy sat obediently in a chair after lunch, having his hair cut by Veronica, that Carol asked him if he would join them in the ballroom after dinner for a party to celebrate a year of freedom.

"A bit late, but we had to wait for you, because it's all connected with you."

"The others, too?"

"Michael, Dot and Robin. Melanie, too, of course."

Veronica said sternly, "Stay still, or you'll have an ear chopped off."

Carol added, "Michael and Dot just help with the horses, and odd jobs now. The Committee does all the organisation, all the handling of the budget, everything. Dot says they're not needed, and Robin has to start school, so they're planning to leave soon."

"Is everything all right? Is there anything else you need?"

"Nothing we don't have, or can get when we need. By this time next year, I suspect a lot of us will be gone. Independent."

Bellamy nodded, "Whenever you're ready. No hurry." But he was pleased. It was best they take full control of their own lives. "Do you have enough horses?"

Carol laughed at him. "You think riding horses is the answer to every problem."

He nodded, and laughed with her. Veronica accidentally nipped an ear with the scissors, and scolded him for moving.

Carol smiled. "We have enough horses," and Veronica added, "Melanie has Nigretta fully trained, except she says experienced riders only for a while. She says she was easy."

"I guess I'd best start on Kennedy, then."

After lunch, Bellamy found a group waiting for him. There were six ponies, saddled and waiting, and Mary, Clarence, Jimmy, Carol, and Connie.

Mary said, "We want to show you something, and ponies are best for this. Will you come?"

"Of course, which pony."

"You have Dragon Breath."

Dragon Breath pricked his ears and whickered, as the boss went to him, and spoke to him.

"Who named him?" he asked, as the sedate pony pranced slightly.

"Gloria, I think. He was originally called Blackie, but so were Lightning and Thunder."

Connie mounted Lightning, and led off, a narrow track that started behind a tree, not at all obvious. Three dogs followed, Trey and Shaz, belonging to Bellamy, and Barney, belonging to Carol. Into the thickest of the trees, until the ponies came to a small clearing next to a tiny burn. A sign: 'Pamela's Track.'

"It's a memorial track," said Mary, slipping off Ruby. Bellamy followed suit. "It's the ones who died that we know of, and for all the ones we didn't know of. Sometimes, just a little about them, though not about magic, of course."

There was a small, open box with a pitched roof. "Several of us have been making the memorials, and mostly, Clarence has been doing the plaques."

"I haven't finished Pamela's yet," Clarence said. "It's to say something like she was about twelve, English, blonde, took revenge on the one who abused her, and died for it. A victim of the Khatabis."

Mary said, "We wrote to Najia, who asked Abensur, but they never bothered with records, so even her surname's unknown. Dot's making enquiries, so we can somehow at least tell her family not to hope for her return, and maybe that she was very, very brave."

Very, very brave. Mary and Connie were, too. They were no longer slaves, and were thinking for themselves, as he suspected that they hadn't done for many years.

They rode off, single file, hoofbeats muffled on the soft ground. The next stop wasn't even a clearing, just a plaque next to the track. A lot of names here, listed one by one, many only Christian names. Clarence said, "These are the ones who died in a cull about thirty years ago. They just took them away, and they didn't come back. They left ten of us in Enclosure 2, but then five were moved over from Enclosure 1, and three new girl children brought in."

There were just the names, and the notation, 'Victims of the Khatabis.' A _cull_, Bellamy thought. He'd known that there were no old ones, assumed that some might be killed sometimes, but Clarence had spoken of a cull as if it was taken for granted. It shocked him profoundly. He said nothing.

Only a few hundred yards further, another more elaborate memorial. "We kicked up a fuss, and this memorial is for three women who died under the Spell of Pain, as punishment. The Committee thought that if we made ourselves as objectionable as possible, they might think twice about killing us so casually. These three died in agony, but they saved lives, I think, as the next time they tried to cull, there was a pretence that it was accidental fever, except that hardly any of the ones in Enclosure 1 died, and none of the Favourites."

Clarence slipped off his pony, regarding the small structure that housed the plaque. He touched one of the names. "Heidi. I don't think I ever knew her surname. The ones to be punished were selected at random, and they were lined up. Two couldn't help but cry, knowing what was to come, but Heidi just stood there, stared defiantly at Quang, who was overseer at the time, and then spat at him. He didn't even look angry, just wiped the spit off his face, raised his wand, said the word - The Spell of Pain until she stopped moving, dead. Then Van-Mae, then Wendel."

Bellamy felt ill. The Spell of Pain was brutal. He didn't even know how long it would take to kill. Probably not long, he thought. Any of the older medj could have told him. Even those who hadn't seen it as a method of execution, had heard Haru explain in lessons. Ten to fifteen minutes, depending on the subject.

Clarence didn't bother mounting, but led the way a little further. "This is what happened the day after. Those left of us rushed the guards, and Giuliano even managed to kill one, cracking his head against the tiles of a path. There were not enough of us to overwhelm them, and we were all punished. Two more died, left all white and limp from the Pain Curse, and they just didn't recover. Giuliano had his limbs all taken off. It didn't seem to hurt him, but he knew he was going to be dead soon anyway, and tried so very hard to be brave, even when he was left with no arms and no legs. And then Quang just waved his wand again, killed him and vanished the body. I think that was one of the worst things. It just showed how worthless they thought we were, that bodies were just vanished."

He indicated, "This is the name of one of those who died after the punishment. When I remember the name of the other, I'll come and add it. Giuliano's name is on the other side, facing them. Giuliano was a close friend of mine."

Bellamy followed his lead as Clarence mounted his pony again. Down a gully, splashing across a burn, onto the side of the mountain, but only following it around, not climbing. He stopped. There was a clearing, but work had not begun on the memorial.

"This is to be in honour of those who died in the next cull. Nusa'pei was overseer then. I have a list in my room, and just add to it when I remember another name. Again, we made an awful fuss, and some were punished and two killed, but then no-one else died of their so-called 'fever.' I think they cut it short. There were more punishments in the next weeks as we continued to misbehave, but no deaths. But then the Committee said it was time to be cooperative again, or there'd be no-one left."

Carol put in, "It was me who said it was time to stop. I was leader in Enclosure 1, and while they just put cuffs on our wrists and ankles and used us anyway when they wanted, the ones in Enclosure 2 were being punished every morning as a routine. They looked terrible, and there were three who looked like they'd just given up, and would die."

Bellamy felt her thought. Clarence had been one of those. He felt Clarence as well, his grief for himself - _I was brave once_. Poor Clarence. When he'd first met Clarence, there had been a guard with him, who would have been astounded if the prisoner hadn't done exactly as he was told.

Carol continued, "Sonata just seemed to waste away, no matter what her friends tried to do for her. In the end, Nusa'pei took her away and she didn't come back, but I don't think they intended to kill Sonata. I think she just died of a broken heart and lack of hope."

"There's a special memorial for Sonata, as there was a story for her."

They emerged into a more open area, and Clarence pointed. "I told you that Enclosure 2 was empty when myself and some women were first put in. Not long after we settled in, someone tried to move a heavy table, and ducked underneath to try and carry it on her back. There was a list of names on the underside, twelve names and a half a name, as if interrupted. We think it was the ones who lived there before us. I copied them down and kept them."

Clarence's plaque had twelve names, and then Teric... And then it said, "For all the others, unknown and forgotten, inmates of Enclosures 1 and 2, who died, victims of the Khatabis."

Clarence remarked, "We used the Arabic words for Enclosures 1 and 2, because it's information not for everyone. Just for us, and for those other victims."

Several small areas cleared for plaques, and they told some of the stories, Sonata's story, but not Laura's story, as Emma hadn't spoken yet. Maybe she was one who would not be able to speak. She never had.

Carol pointed to a small cleared place. "Her name was Magritte Berne. She was eight, and was in the Enclosure three days and wore a green wrist band, which meant Ahjmed. We tried to prepare her as best we could. They came for her, and I gave her a hug and told her to be brave, and she went off bravely. But she didn't come back. Quang said she'd been released, but I think not."

She went off bravely and didn't come back. Bellamy thought his heart was breaking for the child.

"We cross back to the other side now," said Jimmy, and took the lead. Back down the valley, and into an area of very thick forest, the trees growing dense, the canopy heavy. After a time, there was a small sign, the Arabic word for Enclosure 3. The ponies' hoofbeats were muffled, walking in single file through what was almost a tunnel in the greenery. Quite often, they had to duck under low branches. It went a long way, now and then with small areas where a touch of sunshine might fall, but each time entering the deep shadow again.

"It goes like this nearly a mile. This part of the track is for those who never left Enclosure 3." They went in silence.

Abruptly, they emerged onto a sunny slope, and stopped the ponies, looking at the aspect in front of them. Bellamy glanced back, and spoke for the first time. "Everything ends. But sometimes, the release is death."

Clarence said suddenly, and with hostility, "Philosophy, we can do without."

Bellamy nodded. No more philosophy.

Carol glanced at him, and said, "We're going to see if Abensur can remember any names of those in Enclosure 3 before Jimmy's group, and we'll put the names there. In the dark shadow, where nobody might even know they're there, except us. But they'll be there."

They crossed the open area, their backs warmed with sunshine. More trees, and they started to climb. Discreetly, within the trees, some almost hidden. Small areas, the plaques completed.

"I did these," commented Jimmy, "Even though I'm not as good at it as Clarence."

Mary said softly, almost chanting, in her gentle, Irish accent. "Oswald Perkins. A victim of the Khatabis." Her voice was like a memorial in itself. "Alistair McManaman, called Blue. A victim of the Khatabis." Then "Christopher Belmont. A victim of the Khatabis," and last, "Peter Jones, who faced death with great courage. A victim of the Khatabis."

A larger memorial contained seven names. Jimmy said, "I didn't see these die, don't know what happened. Dot got some information for me. They were all given posthumous bravery awards, except probably most had no opportunity to be brave, except maybe like Jonesy, standing erect and not screaming or struggling against the restraints."

The track started climbing, and the ponies were straining. "The Pamela Track finishes at the top," said Carol. "There's a long list of names we got from Eva and Lucy. They were in New York, then brought back to Japan, and then to Morocco. Those they knew in New York, and in Japan. Those enclosures, we presume, were cleared."

Bellamy said, "When I dispersed the Khatabis, I never thought to check whether helpless prisoners might be affected."

"No-one blames you. If it hadn't been for you, the abuse would never have been interrupted."

Did they not blame him? They should blame him. He could have done something, but he hadn't even investigated. He'd just dispersed the powerful ones and went back to his own family with relief. Then, of course, Riza had had her revenge, and he hadn't been capable of much for some years. But then he'd enjoyed the family he loved. Played with his horses, played with his life. Bellamy was blaming himself. Not just for the victims of the Khatabis, but he wondered what he'd been thinking of all those years. He'd been given a long life, and had only ever intervened when his path happened to cross that of evil wizards. He'd never gone searching for them. What was he doing thirty years ago, when there had been a 'cull' of helpless prisoners? Wandering around in a daze because he was upset at people he loved, dying, while he did not. How stupidly selfish.

Right at the top, there was a small stone cairn. "We don't know how to do this, yet," said Clarence. "We're unable to tell people about wizards and magic, so we have to be discreet. But we want those names right at the top, in this most beautiful place." Bellamy looked around. It was a most beautiful place. His medj had suffered more than he'd known. But now, they had this most beautiful place.

Jimmy slapped him on the shoulder. "It's over, we're free, and there's a wide track for galloping, starting just a little way further. It takes no time to get home, though it takes around two hours to get here by the Pamela Track."

Even the stolid black ponies pricked their ears, and looked alert at the smooth green slope that invited speed.

Gloria and a few others looked at him in resentment when the group cantered home. He was a wizard, and some thought he had no right on their Pamela Track. But it had been the project of Mary and Connie, and Mary and Connie wanted to show him. Bellamy felt the resentment, and thought it entirely understandable. They were Medjkind, and Anirage had used them shockingly.

He found a small quiet room in the disused section of the castle, made it clean, repaired rotten walls and floor, conjured a chair, and sat, thinking. He'd known that Carol had been eight, had known that Vince and Clarence had been eleven or twelve, but it was the first time any of them had told him any more. 'Culls.' The innocuous word that described murder. The same word he and Paul used when they decided which of their horses were not good enough to be part of the stud. But his rejects were merely sold, not killed.

The ones who'd died in agony because they'd objected. Heidi, Van-Mae, Wendel. Others, as well. He'd thought that they'd been slaves, especially the older ones, passive, without the capacity to fight. Very severely damaged. And yet, when the leaders had said to fight, it sounded like each one had fought, as best they could. Gentle Mary? Connie? Clarence, who thought his courage all long gone, used up? Bellamy knew now that he'd underestimated the medj. They had fought, but they'd been sensible, and somehow, all those ones in Enclosure 2 had been spared, long after there was little or no use for them.

_Why_ had they survived? They may have schemed, planted 'favourites,' and gathered information, but the Khatabis had been ruthless. They would never have needed large numbers in Enclosure 2. Fifteen or so, when there was Defence Practice? Not sixty! And there had been no cull for over twenty years.

His mind turned back to those victims who hadn't survived. Pamela, with Saeko Khatabi. Bouchra had told them the story, that her friend, Saeko, had been mated by Ahjmed, who'd been cruel enough that she'd taken her revenge. A slave-girl called Pamela had happened to be there, and helped. Bouchra said that the dirt-girl screamed most of the day. Her punishment had been within earshot of the women and children for a change - a reminder that obedience was a necessity. Mostly, Bouchra had said, the dirt-people enclosures were simply not spoken of by the women. An indulgence by the men, and anyway, they were only dirt-people.

Ten of those in New York, innocent girls. Mara had been eight, or maybe nine. Others had been twelve or thirteen. And all of those in Japan. Twenty-eight, not counting twelve who'd been taken away not long before. Just killed, because there was no more use for them. There had been culls in Japan, he presumed, or there would have been many more than twenty-eight.

When Dot looked in, seeing the light where no-one was supposed to be, he had tears on his face. She said, "The memorial track? They told you a little?"

Bellamy answered, "There was a child. Her name was Magritte Berne. She was three days in the Enclosure, and then they came for her, to take her to Ahjmed. Carol hugged her and told her to be brave. And she walked off bravely. But she didn't come back." Dot conjured her own chair, and sat beside him.

After a while, he said, "There's a lot of the castle still derelict."

"Michael's working on it. A lot still keep away from him, but they're shy of all men, including medj."

Bellamy sighed, and asked whether Michael needed help. The medj would have the best he could manage for them. He owed it to them. He should have found them, and rescued them, maybe many, many years ago. Would he have had the power and abilities many, many years ago? Maybe not. Maybe if he'd taken on the Khatabis, many, many years ago, he would simply have been ignominiously defeated. And he suddenly remembered that Yiko and Narzu-Han, when they combined their telepathic powers, and fought, they very nearly had defeated him.

He forgave himself a little. It was as Pat said. A single person could not remedy all the ills of the world.

***chapter end***


	25. Chapter 25

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the indeterminate future._

_Note:__ Bellamy's employees include: Michael, Dot and Melanie, all currently living at Loch Lomand. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage, and muggles are Medjkind. A 'pendreiya' is a command, part hypnosis, part magic. __The freed slaves__: Carol, leader. Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) Clarence & Bernice, Jimmy Rawlings. Unvoiced communication is that in italics. _

_**Chapter 25: **_

There was always a little competition to sit near Bellamy, who was more and more 'Good luck' for the medj. This time it was Clarence and Jimmy, though Vince was at a different table with a few of the younger women. He asked Clarence, "You want me to help with the roof tomorrow?"

"We certainly do. We asked Michael, but he said a team of well trained wizards working in tandem, was needed for something like that."

Bellamy nodded, taking for granted that he could do things, perfectly easily, that others could not do.

"What about Cam? Does he come every day?"

"Most days, but Tiffany's primed to take him out for the day, and he's the only medj visitor allowed without prior warning."

Jimmy added, "You have to vanish a conjured generator, too, as Dot said it could be replaced with a real one now, even if we still use magic in order to save money."

Emma asked, "Why couldn't one of the others vanish it?"

Bellamy said, "No-one can undo my spells, but I seem to be the only one who can conjure unusual items, as well, so it had to be me." He grinned. "I try not to do that too much, because if I die, the item will last about eighty years, and then suddenly vanish, possibly in front of someone."

"Dot said that conjured items are usually vanished as soon as possible."

Bellamy nodded. "I had a chair vanish under me once, and had as nasty a bruise on my bottom as anything Revenge can manage."

There was no point displaying his continuing melancholy. He should have done something.

A force of medj had been readying the ballroom for the party for most of the afternoon. The dance floor was cleared and music waited, ready to play. Decorations proclaimed, 'A full year of freedom!' Balloons, streamers, flowers, nothing magical. A severe strain had been put on the budget to provide generous quantities of party foods, and drinks, alcoholic, and non alcoholic. No-one lit the fire, but a few cats lay in front of it anyway, soon joined by assorted dogs as their owners entered the room. The castle was well heated, by magic pretending to be electrical heating.

Dot and Michael were not neglected, and Robin had too many nursemaids, as usual, until they put him to sleep in an alcove as the adults partied on. It began to be late, and the party became hilarious. Jimmy had too much to drink, and was coaxed into telling John Doe stories again. He was one of the group that surrounded Bellamy. Bellamy protested and was ignored, even held very firmly by a laughing Marietta as he tried to retreat.

Jimmy said, "They set him up with a girlfriend, you see. She was a secret agent to find out what he was, except that she wasn't very secret, as everyone knew she was an agent. But when she asked, he didn't say no."

"That right, John?"

Bellamy laughed and nodded. "Clare. What was I supposed to do? Couldn't have sex with Jimmy. Of course I said yes!"

Jimmy continued, grinning, "One time, he'd been sick for weeks, skin and bone again, barely able to walk, but the moment they let him out of Ward 3, he visited Clare, and we heard later that he definitely wasn't too sick for that."

Bellamy tried to retreat again, beginning to go very red. He'd expected that there would be a camera there. There had been cameras _everywhere_. It was why he'd always darkened the room as much as possible, though time and again, Clare had assured him that her bedroom was totally private. But that rumours of his performance would filter to the soldiers?

Jimmy suddenly looked down at his glass, and said, "I forgot."

"What? What did you forget?"

"We weren't supposed to tell him, because he was already distressed, they said."

Jimmy suddenly stood, swaying, and slurring his words. "I'm stupid and I'm drunk, and I forgot. I'm sorry, John."

Bellamy said softly, "She did not commit suicide, Jimmy. She made it appear like that only because she was pregnant, and didn't want anyone to know."

"They said she killed herself because it was too hard, conflict of interest, what we all had."

"The child is called John Douglas, he's five next month, and has black hair, and looks like being tall."

Jimmy beamed, "Really?"

"Clare is happily married, and has a son, and a tiny baby daughter to her husband, who's a wizard. She knows what I am now."

Marietta still had a firm hold of his arm. "Wasn't there a scandal about a daughter no-one knew about? Suddenly appeared at a formal function, and proclaimed it to the world."

Bellamy was red again. "Yvette. She was angry with me."

Dot and Michael were watching him, grinning. Alison and Dot knew about John Douglas, as the secretaries organised the payment of maintenance, but Michael hadn't known.

"Any others?" asked Tiffany, teasingly.

Bellamy said very quietly to Marietta, "Please let me go," and she let him go. "Excuse me, Tiffany," he said, "Definitely need another drink."

Tiffany looked questioningly at Dot and Michael, who decided that they definitely needed another drink, as well.

An hour later, he sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and thinking that these medj knew far too many of his secrets. Just how much had Jimmy told them? Bernice and Clarence were dancing, and so were Michael and Dot, but no-one else was. Trey sat beside Bellamy, although Shaz was prowling, hoping for an unattended packet of chips. Emma sat quietly on his other side. She hardly ever spoke to him, but her side was in contact. She was like several of them. She thought he was good luck. He was used to it now. Sometimes there was just a quiet touch on his side or back, but when he looked around, whoever it was, was already retreating. Most of them were more bold now, but some, like Emma, always seemed so timid. This time, she spoke. "Sorry we embarrassed you."

He smiled gently at her. "I can never understand it happening, you see. Medj contraception is so good these days, and I don't think I've ever been irresponsible." He was ashamed of those accidents, and said, "I suppose I just shouldn't have sex except when I'm married."

Tiffany pushed away his dog, and plumped herself down in his place. She announced, with satisfaction. "We're free!" She looked at Bellamy, who seemed too serious, and added, "We're even free of the risk of accidental children. We can go to bed with anyone, anywhere, we want, and never, ever, bother to please them unless we, too, please."

"Free," repeated Emma, softly.

Others had drifted close, and Tiffany started a loud chant, "Free, free, free," and she laughed and took another drink.

But another voice sounded, angry. "We're _not_ free. We won't ever be truly free because John Bellamy interfered in our minds, and we have no choice whether we tell anyone what happened or not." Gloria faced him, almost spitting in her sudden anger. The Thai woman, Maliwan, came and stood next to her, confronting him. Gloria said bitterly that he was just like all wizards, using his power over ordinary people, just because he could. More women stood with her now, backing her up, even Tiffany, though Emma backed off, distressed.

Carol said reasonably, "We _can_ be trusted, you know, John. Maybe you should allow us to be free."

Bellamy stood up, facing them. He guessed he should have expected this at some stage.

Helene said, "We know it was just the Khatabis, and we promise we won't tell anyone about wizards and magic."

Gloria, demanding, "Take away the orders in our minds. We cannot be free while there's magic on us."

Jimmy said, "You haven't put magic on me."

Melanie backed away from the confrontation, but she had her wand out, hidden in the folds of her dress. There were too many, but she'd try to defend the boss if needed. Trey and Shaz were both beside him now, very alert, and Trey started to growl, barely audible, and ignored by them all. Bellamy felt Michael's tension. He hoped that he would not act. A foolish act now could provoke violence. And like the Khatabi guards had been, the experienced auror was very aware of Vince, though he wasn't even close.

Bellamy said in as calm a voice as he could manage, "I cannot allow so many people who know the worst of wizardry, to be free to spread the story. There is too much possibility of serious repercussions."

Jimmy said, "What about me?"

"One person would just be labelled lunatic. Eighty would be believed."

Carol said slowly, "Don't you trust us?"

"Maybe I don't. It's too much risk."

Carol said again, "We know it was only the Khatabis. We know all wizards are not like that."

Bellamy refused to lie to the medj, who'd had to survive too much. It hurt him to say it. "It is not just the Khatabis, though that was the most systematic abuse I've ever come across. It is an ongoing problem, especially with young men. They think they're so powerful compared to medj, and they become arrogant and bullying. They refer to it as medj-baiting, often fairly harmless, sometimes very cruel. It's why there are so many aurors. We have a far bigger governing body, in relation to our population, than medj do. And it's needed, mostly for the purpose of policing young wizards. Occasionally witches, usually wizards. It's even why our children all go away to school, where they learn self control as well as magic, and are away from ordinary children who are too easy to dominate."

A clear thought from Michael, _For God's sake, Boss, be careful!_

Shirley demanded, "Have _you_ ever killed medj, John?"

Michael intervened smoothly, "It is illegal to kill anyone, medj or wizard. Bellamy was once convicted of the unlawful killings of two wizards even though they had kidnapped him, tortured him, and starved him. He was still sentenced to three years imprisonment."

Bellamy was doing his best not to pry into the tense, accusing minds around him, but he was very alert. What would he do if they attacked? He certainly wouldn't hurt them. They wouldn't hurt anyone else, he was sure. But this anger was feeding on itself, and they could certainly decide to attack him. And Vince was angry too, now. He could feel him, a deep, boiling rage - his fury at wizards for turning him into something he felt as a bitter shame.

Gloria accused, "You're not going to free us, are you?"

Bellamy shook his head. "I told you that you could not talk to other medj about magic or wizardry. The command stays."

Gloria stared at him angrily, and then turned and flounced away.

Bellamy still had a glass in his hand. He drained it, set it down on a nearby table, and left the room followed by his dogs. They were all acutely aware of him, and not a one spoke to him. Dot and Michael picked up their sleeping child, and Melanie followed them out. There were no good-byes for them, either. They stood together, his medj, even Jimmy, and Bellamy felt an odd pride in them. If Gloria or Vince had attacked, they would probably all have attacked, and there were a lot of them, and only four Anirage, plus little Robin.

They conferred. Michael said firmly, "Melanie, I want you to pack now, and go home. Can you apparate?"

Melanie shook her head. "I'm only sixteen. I don't have my license."

"Then I'll take you."

Dot asked, "What about Robin?"

Bellamy protested, "There's no way they'd hurt Robin."

Michael said grimly, "I thought there was no way they'd hurt you, but Gloria and Maliwan were looking like they wanted to, and they were not the only ones. Robin can go to Alison for a while."

Bellamy made no objection. He'd never forgive himself if Robin was hurt because of him, and the medj were unexpected, sometimes.

He went to breakfast, just as usual in the morning, leaving Trey and Shaz with the other dogs waiting close to the door of the dining room. It had been Dot's decree right at the start that there were to be no dogs or cats in the dining room or the kitchen, unlike his own home, where the pets wandered wherever they chose. Not one of the medj greeted him, and there was certainly none of the usual polite manoeuvring to sit next to him.

Bellamy wasn't surprised. He'd interfered in their minds, and they had a genuine grievance. It was only surprising that they hadn't worried about it long ago. He ignored the baleful looks of Shirley and Didi as he helped himself from the servery, and sat with Michael and Dot, who were also being shunned. He was acutely aware of their hostility. Oddly, he also felt a ray of sympathy. Vince, whom he would have thought might have condemned him most, but no longer seemed even angry. He smiled to himself. Vince never seemed to react the same way as the others. He'd been the only one to feel it too, when he'd laid the pendreiya on them.

He hadn't been planning on it, but suddenly decided that today was the day to hop on Kennedy. It would be the first time, and it might be an interesting ride. He greeted Madigan, and wisely took no notice of Gloria, who was fussing over Revenge and the foal. She was watching him, pretending not to be.

He went to the brown thoroughbred, and brushed him a little, before attaching conjured reins to the halter. He led the horse through the gateway, and then simply leapt onto his back. It wasn't only Gloria who turned to watch.

Kennedy stood still, ears flicking. Bellamy grinned and prepared himself for the ferocious buck that followed. And then the horse leapt and twisted, reared and bucked, as Bellamy laughed. There was no real revolt in the horse, in spite of the violence of the protest. Kennedy stopped dead, turned his head about, sniffed at the man still on his back, and Bellamy patted him. "Want to go for a gallop?" Kennedy snorted and pawed the ground. Bellamy gave him his cue, and the pair went streaking down the driveway, narrowly avoiding being hit by a car driven by Cramsie McGonnigal.

It was a warm day, and both Kennedy and Bellamy were sweating by the time they returned. Bellamy hugged the horse and Kennedy stamped, but had his ears forward, and neither bit nor kicked.

Gloria said casually, "Would you like me to rub him down for you? Then you could go for a swim to cool down."

Bellamy smiled at the beautiful woman and thanked her.

Gloria bristled. "Don't go smiling at me! I'm still very angry at you."

Bellamy took the smile off his face, and Gloria snorted and led away the horse. Bellamy frowned, and thought that he, himself, would loathe the idea of someone interfering in his mind. This was the first time he'd done it to an innocent person, except for a very gentle command to Najia to keep her money belt secret from her family. Mostly, he'd used it as an alternative to killing those who tried to kill him.

Bellamy went for a swim, as suggested, doing laps, tirelessly up and down the pool. He was engrossed in his thoughts. His conclusion didn't change. He had done the minimum he could do, in good conscience. It was the merest trace of magic that he'd put on his medj, and they could even break it if they tried hard enough. But they were not to know that it was more hypnosis than magic. An ear-splitting whistle interrupted his thoughts. Without thinking, Bellamy dived, coming up in a different spot, looking around for the threat. Vince, Jimmy and Clarence watched him, Vince and Jimmy grinning, Clarence a little remorseful.

He grinned himself, sheepishly, and pulled himself out.

"The roof?" asked Clarence.

"Sure," and Bellamy dried himself with a conjured towel and dressed, as they waited and talked about their next project - a hay shed. Bellamy frowned. "Can we afford the machinery to cut hay?"

"We can hire, and Carol says it winds up cheaper than buying feed, when we have so much growing."

"I guess if I'm still wanted, I can do it for free," said Bellamy, diffidently.

They were silent. They wanted him, but they were not at all sure about many of the women. Bellamy thought that at least the men didn't seem to be thinking of murdering him.

Cramsie McGonnigal was well out of the way when a large, fully made roof rose from the ground, and moved slowly over the barn. Four solid ladders stood at each corner, but at a respectful distance, three with one of the men on top, the fourth with Eva.

Eva called, "Lower now, slowly." Bellamy watched carefully, as he lowered the roof.

"Toward me a little," called Vince, and the roof obeyed instructions.

There was no wand raised, and an audience watched, though not including Dot and Michael, who were out with Carol and Helene, organising some banking business before the final takeover. There were more fine adjustments, until the steeply pitched roof slid gently into place. It had yet to be made firm, as otherwise a strong wind might have it sailing off. The ladders were readjusted, now leaning against the roof, rather than freestanding, and the men, including Bellamy, climbed up on the roof.

"It makes me nervous watching them," said Emma to Connie. It was almost noon, hot, and all the men worked shirtless. Jimmy was casual, although the others were more cautious as they moved about the roof, securing it very firmly.

"Nearly finished," remarked Clarence to Bellamy, as he paused in his work.

"We'll be a bit late for lunch, though," replied Bellamy, holding more tightly to the central ridge as the trembling attack intensified. He began swearing silently, to himself, and held on tighter. It was hardly ever this bad, only maybe after a nightmare, or if he'd made himself too tired or something. His whole body was shuddering violently and it became harder to grip.

Quite suddenly, he was sliding, and Clarence looked up with a yell and scrambled over toward him. Bellamy tried to get a new grip, fingers scrabbling, but only slid, scratching his wrist slightly and neatly pulling off his watch on a projection. Clarence was daredevil, running across and grabbing at him as he fell, but missing.

Bellamy thumped to the ground, flat on his back, and the world went black.

He was still in the same position when he blinked open his eyes. Emma was staring at him, almost as if hypnotised. He didn't move, waiting. She held one of his watches in her hand, and he knew what had triggered her emotion - the old scars that encircled each wrist.

Connie came to Emma and put an arm around her. "He's fine. He's awake, and not badly hurt."

Emma said in a high pitched voice, "She died, you see. I held her hand all night, and she held mine, but in the morning, she was looking at me, but she was dead." And in her eyes that still held his, Bellamy saw her image, a little girl, straps around wrists and ankles, frilly white dress covering her body, and dead, while her twin sister lay on the bed next to her, in an identical dress, hands tightly linked.

Vince went to her, and Emma turned to him, sobbing in his arms, as Bellamy rather slowly sat up. Eva said to him, "Valencio will look after Emma. You'd best just lie down for a while."

Bellamy said, "I'm not hurt. Just had a stupid trembling attack at a bad moment." He stood and tried to hide the inevitable stagger. Clarence and Jimmy went to his side and Eva said he should lie down.

Vince kissed Emma, "Come and sit down for a while?" Emma nodded, her sobs beginning to die down.

Bellamy looked after her. Ahjmed? But maybe Ahjmed wasn't the only child rapist among the Khatabis.

Jimmy said, "Come on, John. You should lie down." Obediently, Bellamy allowed them to help him to his bedroom, although he was already beginning to feel better.

He lay down for a while, but his mind was running on Emma. What had happened to Emma and the other, the twin sister? After a while, he rose and went back outside, leaning against a tree, and watching Jimmy and Clarence still working. Gloria arrived at his side, looked at him with hostility, and suggested that he was obviously fine and should make himself useful. Bellamy answered that he would in a little while. Gloria's glare intensified and she stalked off. Bellamy went to talk to the horses in Bluey's paddock. He was still a little dizzy. It would be silly to climb onto a roof now.

For the next couple of days, Bellamy was treated to turned backs, rude remarks, and from Gloria and a few others, some frank abuse. Each time he listened courteously, but had not the slightest intention of changing his mind. Yet Carol said he was definitely to stay around, as he was needed, but not because of Kennedy. He didn't ask questions, just nodded.

The abuse ceased, but the medj were very subdued. When he saw Emma riding with Clarence, Connie and Hilde towards where he knew was the almost hidden start of the Pamela Track, he wondered if Emma had told her story. It was the first time he'd seen Hilde ride, but she looked comfortable, slumping a bit in the saddle, as he did himself. She was on the biggest of the ponies, Dragon Breath. Maybe Hilde had been in Enclosure 1 when Emma had been a child.

Cam was there again, coaching Ingrid, Eva and Lucy over jumps. Tiffany was in an adjacent paddock, taking Patrick over much higher jumps. Things seemed to be much as usual, except for the atmosphere of solemnity.

Mary was sitting on a garden seat, sketching. He suddenly remembered all of old Clare's painting things, put away in the store room after she died, as no-one had a use for them. He'd send them Friday, and he'd bring the pup he'd promised Vince.

**x**

That evening, Dot said, "They're working again. I think they stopped for a while, but they share chocolates when it's been too hard, and there's hardly any left."

Bellamy said, "Emma, I think."

He didn't say anything more. If Emma wanted to provide the additional information that there had been a twin, then no doubt she would. He was sure now. He tried not to accidentally overhear, but sometimes it happened anyway. Vince, as he worked with him. Working mechanically, and thinking about his friend, his 'sister.' Raped by man after man, and in the morning, Laura was dead. There was a surge of fury within him, an image of mowing the whole lot down with a machine gun. And as Bellamy looked at him, Vince looked back and thought viciously, _Zhor and Najia as well!_ But then there was an abrupt cessation of all feeling from him.

Bellamy had a sense of people when they were close, and it was if Vince was no longer close. Vince was blocking, as a Telepath learns to block, and Bellamy felt a considerable respect for the man. He may not have learned to know minds, or not reliably, but whether he knew what he was doing or not, Bellamy could no longer feel him, or at least, not without deliberately prying. Vince could be the strong man who could initiate another Holocaust. He had the intelligence and there was a hatred within him. Yet he'd calmed down more quickly than most, and Bellamy thought he understood that he deemed it necessary and would not change his mind.

Bellamy went out that evening, needing relief from the atmosphere of strain. Rhoda, a woman in her early thirties, eyes roving, as he sat quietly at a table in a pub. Bellamy smiled at her. It was a gift. With a slight change of expression, sometimes of tone of voice, or body language, he could show a feeling of yearning desire that had a woman wanting him. He spent the night with Rhoda, and relaxed afterwards, feeling a sense of well-being. Rhoda stroked him, and said, "I'm busy tomorrow, but I'd like to see you again."

Bellamy asked, "Day after tomorrow?" And there were plans made.

Kennedy was already improving. The horse was not destined to be Bellamy's special horse, and he made sure that he did not encourage the sort of bucking play that he loved with Madigan.

In the evening, Bellamy, Michael and Dot were together in a small sitting room, relaxing after completing the after dinner tidy up. "Melanie wants to come back," said Dot. "She says some of the horses still need experienced riders, and not the way the boss rides."

Michael shook his head, decisively, "She's just a kid, and the medj are unpredictable."

There was a knock at the open door - Carol. She'd heard that last comment, but all she said was that it would be appreciated if John joined them for a little while that evening. Michael and Dot exchanged glances as Bellamy unhesitatingly rose and went with her, followed by his dogs, Shaz with a groan, as if she resented getting up when she thought she was settled for the evening.

Carol showed Bellamy to a chair, but then hesitated, not knowing what to say. John waited. There was an intensity in the atmosphere. Were they going to ask him again to remove the commands from their minds?

"Wouldn't mind a beer," he suggested. The tension relaxed in laughter, and Helene and a couple of others rose and went to fetch a supply of beer, making Michael hurry out of sight as he heard the approach. Bellamy was amused. So Michael had every intention of eavesdropping. An ex-auror, of course, and aurors were always curious. He sipped his beer, and offered, "Mildred's garden's looking good."

Emma said softly, "Some of us need you to tell us how you wound up with scars on your wrists."

Bellamy reddened, but so many were looking at him anxiously, hopefully, including the young girls. Slowly, he took his watches off. The skin underneath was much paler than that of his arms, as he never normally took those watches off, not when he was sleeping, not when he was swimming. Bracelet scars like that were such a betrayal.

Connie came softly closer, and reached to touch. Bernice, Evita, Thierry. Vince's look was so intense that it drew his gaze. Vince looked down. Bellamy looked at Carol, and she, too, watched him intently. She said, "I'm sorry, but some of us need it." The specific instance of scarring himself was so embarrassing, but maybe he could avoid that.

He looked down and played with a watch, twirling it around in his fingers. Brigitta said, "Don't be embarrassed. I'm sure we've suffered worse, and we were younger, too." She touched him, "Please?"

He gave a resentful glance at the door, but if he put a silencing shield around the room, Michael might come in. The aurors probably knew about those scars, but he'd never told what had led to the wounds on his wrists.

"Another beer?" Jimmy asked, with a touch of sympathy.

Bellamy looked at his scarcely touched glass, and put it down beside him. Trey rose from his place on the floor and stalked over to the fireplace. As the boss's dog, he should have pride of place. Shaz followed. What would he tell them, and what could he get away with not telling them?

"You're trembling," Evita said.

Bellamy said impatiently. "It means nothing, you know that. I've told you before!" He hated it when he betrayed himself.

Evita said, "Please tell us." They were looking at him, needing him to tell them. And they'd been restrained, many of them, no doubt. There had been restraining straps on the beds in the working bedrooms, and Vince had worn wrist and ankle cuffs. Jimmy, as well. He sighed. He guessed they needed it.

He wished he didn't blush so easily. He could feel his face still hot, as he began. "It comes from a fear of being made helpless, and confined. They tried to do it to me when I was seventeen, determined efforts to keep me helpless, for all my life. Then again, when I was in my early twenties. They had committal papers, waited until I was very ill, and four aurors turned up with an ambulance trolley to cart me off to a secure prison. They thought I had the potential to be too powerful, you see - a threat to the DMT, though they just called it the Ministry of Magic in those days. So I have nightmares, always have, since I was seventeen. People tried to kill me, too, but I never have nightmares about that.

"That was a general fear of imprisonment. The specific fear of ropes round my wrists came later, after a time when I was kidnapped. I was becoming too influential for the liking of certain people, a very respected member of society, a member of the Wizard High Court - sixty of the most respected witches and wizards of the country."

He smiled to himself. "I liked being respectable, and I was never really regarded as respectable afterwards. I was very thoroughly discredited after certain experiences were made public."

"Michael said you were kidnapped, tortured, and starved."

"I was starved because they were too frightened of me to let me wake enough to eat. Understandable, as I would either have killed them or disapparated."

"So how did you get the scars?"

"They kept me drugged, but there was torture and rape, and ropes around my wrists, except that my memories are very blurred of that time, of course. Hardly any at all, really. But the intention was to discredit me, and film was released afterward, showing me being raped." His colour heightened further. Silly. He thought he was tougher now, after so much humiliation at the time.

Evita touched him and said, "Please, continue."

He nodded. He supposed he might as well get it over with. "I escaped, disapparated, and found myself lost, starving, and filthy. It had only been three weeks."

He looked down, and touched his right wrist, suddenly trembling again. "There were ropes, and I didn't even remember how they were used, but they made me feel sick to the stomach and I vanished them. But ever afterwards, the idea of being tied, frightens the hell out of me."

He looked up at them, and said, almost snappishly to his own surprise, "So now I've bared my soul. Are you satisfied?"

Carol was looking at him closely. "You haven't told it all, have you?"

"Surely that's enough!"

Clarence asked, "Were you really convicted of murder?"

"The lesser charge, wrongful killing, and they were extremely generous, and gave me a suspended sentence."

"You killed them."

"I killed the one who raped me, and the other who tried to rape me. I didn't kill the man who organised it in order to destroy my influence, and I didn't kill the ones who were just helpers."

"_Did_ he destroy your influence?"

Bellamy suddenly laughed, but he felt a little bitter, all the same. "What do you think? There was film of my time in captivity, complete with every humiliating incident, there was actually a _pornographic_ film made up of partly what they did to me, and partly using an actor. That was _very_ widely distributed, even in the medj world. I reckon every wizard in Britain saw that, and most of the witches, and it was totally explicit. I had a cousin who was medj, and when I went to see him, he shoved the film in my face and said I was a disgrace to the family! There was also film of when I killed the ones who did it. It was the day after I got away, and hidden cameras were recording the whole thing. They pardoned me, years later, but I was never invited to be on the Wizemgamot again, and never thought of as terribly respectable again."

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm not respectable. Respectable people don't kill. And I killed."

He glanced at the door, and said, "I suspect the aurors are still shown that bit of film of the killings, and it's partly why they watch me so closely. They pretend to be bodyguards, but they're far too curious and like to spy."

Michael took the eavesdropping device from the door, and wondered whether he should go away. Bellamy was right about the film of the killings. It was shown in training, so that they didn't underestimate him.

Gloria was frowning, and finally said, "That can't be how you got those scars on the wrists, though, because if you were drugged, you wouldn't have been struggling against the ropes, or not hard enough to do that."

He tried to evade. "The reason I have scars is because I tend to panic when I'm tied up, and that's because of the ropes when I was kidnapped."

Michael couldn't help himself. He started listening again. The boss could be in danger, and he was an ex-auror, currently employed still as a security guard. That was what he told himself anyway.

Bellamy hadn't even noticed quiet Thierry close, until she put her hand over his wrist, and said, "We need to know, because you've suffered, and yet you're not frightened and not oversensitive, and you can do things."

He looked at Thierry. He wasn't sure if she'd even spoken to him before. He spoke quietly, just to her. "I am scarred, though. I think everyone gets scars as they go through life."

She looked at him, needing more. Bernice said, "Please, John. Tell us when you were scarred."

Bellamy looked away. "It's not all that traumatic, just a story of stupidity and panic."

There were too many of them, looking at him, needing him to tell them. He didn't understand why it should be so important to them, but it seemed it was. Maybe akin to the way they wanted to touch him, for good luck. He took a deep breath, and said, "You'll probably only laugh at me, as it was very silly." He imposed a silencing shield, and even felt a silent _Damn_, from Michael outside the door.

He wondered exactly where to start, what they needed to know. He grinned wryly to himself. A story of humiliation and panic, but there was more to it than that. Jimmy handed him a fresh glass of beer. He said, shaking his head, "You'll never look at me again without laughing. I've kept it secret for so many years." He glanced at the door. "I don't know how many times the aurors have tried to trick me into telling them, so don't go telling Michael or Dot."

"We won't tell them," promised Carol.

Bellamy said slowly, "My wife of the time was Julie." He smiled, remembering her with fondness. "I loved her very deeply, and every time she did something a little foolish, I only loved her more. It was a part of her." He laughed. "She adored shopping and cost me a fortune. And she was an arrant snob, and loved to dress me up and show me off. She liked being married to someone famous, but she didn't like it when I did things that others couldn't, or showed that I was not ordinary. When I had a trembling attack, she'd turn her eyes away because it was an abnormality, and she didn't like abnormalities."

"Did she love you too?"

"She loved me very much, but sometimes, because of who I am, it was difficult for her."

He drank some of his beer, and thought about Julie who'd been so very dear to him. He was remembering a particular morning, in bed with her. He was late for work, but he hadn't wanted to disturb her. He loved her so much, and she was pregnant, and slept so sweetly after the lovemaking, her head on his shoulder. He smiled very gently, for a moment back in the past. It had started not long after.

"Julie was shopping with friends while I worked. She was pregnant, but feeling well and very happy. We were in Turkey, and there was a terrorist attack. Julie was injured by shrapnel. She lost her baby, and they took away her womb, so there would never be another. She was very deeply hurt, and she blamed me because I should have stopped it happening. She knew that was not logical, of course, but it didn't stop that feeling of anger. It meant that she was easier to influence than she should have been. Magical influence, I mean, instructions instilled."

"Like what you did to us?"

"Probably not as skilled," he answered, without apology. If they became angry and threw him out, he wouldn't have to continue with the story. But no-one said anything.

He took another sip of his beer and continued. "There was a young woman called Nerrissa Malfoy."

"A relation to Bessamy?"

"Same family. Anyway, Nerrissa was beautiful, perverted, wicked, and obsessed with me. You know how some foolish people get obsessed with someone famous? Like that.

"Julie thought she was a friend, and they did a lot together, though I seldom saw her, and only vaguely knew her by sight. There was another player in the farce, Cissy, a young relative of mine, who had sufficient power that I could not break her spells, except by calling up something I refer to as 'the strong magic.' But at that time, I no longer dared use it. There had been an illness, and afterwards, when I tried to cure a patient with it, I collapsed with severe head pain and nearly died."

"The same sort of head pain Jimmy said you suffered when you were a prisoner?"

"Exactly the same. It has something to do with trying to use magic when there's some sort of block, I think.

"Anyway, Nerrissa and Julie planned a special treat for me, a wedding anniversary present. And I told you she was influenced by someone. She was convinced she was going to give me a high treat."

He grinned at them, shamefaced. "It was truly a farce, so prepare to laugh, or preferably, just let me go."

"This is the story where you hurt your wrists?"

"This is the story - I was tied up probably for less than an hour." They waited, silent, expectant.

He was getting to it now, and he felt his face red again. He asked, "You know about mistresses and dungeons, whips and leather and chains?" But they looked confused, and only Jimmy started laughing, helplessly. He grinned at Jimmy. What the heck? It was a long time ago. "Ask Jimmy about what a woman might do who calls herself Mistress Annie." They turned to Jimmy, and he gave quite a fair explanation of Sadomasochism. Most were confused, some laughing.

Carol asked, surprised, "Is this when you got whipped?"

"It never went that far. Even without the strong magic, I could still do magic without a wand, and I was still far more powerful than any ordinary wizard. But Julie took me in blindfolded, and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was my wife, and I loved her." He frowned and said, "I should have sensed the magic on her, but I guess it was subtle and I missed it. Anyway, she pressed me against the wall, extended my arms, and then Cissy made ropes appear, and tied my wrists to the wall. Cissy is the one whose spells I couldn't break, and Cissy was acting under the Compulsion Curse. There was a barrier she stayed behind, so I couldn't break the spell, a type of barrier we'd worked on together, that neither magic nor telepathy would penetrate.

"So then I was held against the wall, and still trying not to hurt Julie's feelings, but I quite definitely didn't think this was a wonderful sexual experience."

"Wearing a leather hood?"

Bellamy made a face. "I don't know whether to laugh or cringe. I was wearing a leather hood and someone made my clothes vanish, and Julie was still taking not the slightest notice when I said that she was to free me, that this was not working. So another voice said something about the little man not liking to be tied up." He shook his head. "The little man _hated_ being tied up, but that one wasn't my wife, and when she touched me, I blasted her off with magic, and I presume that she scuttled away, as I didn't see or hear her again.

"I finally tried to vanish the bonds with magic, and it was only then that I discovered that I couldn't. I could scarcely believe it at first, and tried harder, and then against the wall, before I realised that it was Cissy's spell. I panicked then, struggling against the ropes, and I think maybe the ropes were sharpened, as I did a lot of damage very quickly, not that I was noticing at the time. I managed to get a bit of sense back, and tried to tell Cissy she had to break out of it. I couldn't do anything except beg, because she was behind the barrier.

"Nerrissa, and probably her brother, Kryall, must have been watching and enjoying it from another room. But when they brought in a couple of men to rape the girls in front of me, I really lost control. I made the ceiling crack, and hit as hard as I could against the barrier, but it was Cissy's spell. I was stupid. There were other ways I could have stopped them, but all I could think of at the time, was the strong magic, and the last time I'd used that, it nearly killed me, not to mention causing agony like I'd never known. Anyway, it worked, and I broke the barrier, vanished the bonds and took my girls home, but we were all upset, and I didn't really notice how badly I'd damaged my wrists. They were not properly treated for a couple of days - too late to prevent embarrassing scarring."

He concluded, "So you see. Just a fairly minor and laughable incident."

"What was the purpose of it all?"

"Nerrissa's enjoyment. We never told anyone. We all thought we'd made awful fools of ourselves. When I went to work the following week, and someone noticed both wrists were bandaged, they were consumed with curiosity. Aurors can't bear something like that - obviously some sort of crime had been involved, and they were supposed to keep me safe, and I said nothing. It's why I wear two watches. Bracelet scars like that tell a story."

He added, "There was a happy ending to the story of Nerrissa's obsession, if you want to hear it."

Jimmy grinned. "Another beer?"

Bellamy dropped the silencing shield. If Michael became too worried, he might come in, and he wanted to tell his medj that upsets, and even trauma, can end in happiness.

"Julie was a lot more profoundly upset than I was afterwards. I just had a few extra nightmares for a week or two, but Julie had made the discovery that I could be just as stupid and helpless as anybody else. She left me for a while, and refused to come back. Said it was too hard, that she still loved me, but it was too hard to live with me." He shook his head. "That was not the happy ending."

"Please go on," said Evita. He took a sip of beer. Michael checked, smiled, and started listening again.

"Nerrissa hadn't finished with me. I was off spell-breaking, and like always, there was a team of bodyguards. They must have thought I was too hard to get on with, maybe not enough sex, because one night they let a girl into my room, and she slipped naked into bed while I was asleep."

"So you had sex?"

"Of course. She offered and she caught me at a weak moment, though I would never, normally, have chosen to go to bed with a girl so young."

"How young?"

"Eighteen, I think."

They glanced at each other. When he referred to 'a girl so young,' they'd straightaway thought of ten or twelve - fourteen at the most.

"Just a few days later, she was hit by a Death Curse. I killed the man who did it, but didn't know at the time Nerrissa was behind it."

"Did you get into trouble for killing that man?"

"I'd learned a bit by then. I let him draw his wand first, in front of witnesses, before killing him. So that made it a duelling death, and that was not punishable. It was as much an execution as the others, but I didn't get into trouble for it."

"You're right, you're not very respectable."

"Little Tessa was just an innocent girl with a poor choice in men. She should not have paid for it with her life!

"Anyway, Julie came back. She never held Tessa against me, and seemed calmer again.

"I didn't quite know what was happening. It didn't seem I was directly threatened, but in South America, one of my patients, the moment I cured him, was supposed to put a spell on me." He laughed, and drank his beer.

"What spell?"

"A spell to make me a laughing stock. Called the Stallion Spell."

They stared at him, and then suddenly Eva laughed, and he nodded at her, "Exactly so."

There was general hilarity then, as they pictured it. "Ever practised on you, Clarence?" he asked, as Clarence shook with laughter. Clarence shook his head. The Stallion Spell!

Bellamy slipped his watches back on. "There were about three attempts to get to me in the next day or two, and it was getting too dangerous. What if they hurt someone else like they hurt Tessa? So I said no more spell-breaking work for a bit. But then I was called urgently to Germany. Two dozen victims of the Rindi Curse, and medj victims, too. Mostly wizards leave medj strictly alone. It's one of those basic rules - _Don't_ interfere with medj. _Don't_ get Wizardkind noticed. Far too dangerous.

"Anyway, medj are far harder to rescue from the Rindi Curse, as they start to die straightaway. On the other hand, they don't go mad with rage, and try to kill the one that pulls them out. After so many, I was exhausted, no longer alert. But there were bodyguards all around, and I was in a private home. Went to bed early, and woke up late the following day feeling as tired or more so, than I was the previous night. It seemed there was a disturbance overnight, I was away for a few hours, with Simon, one of the aurors, and brought back unconscious in his arms. Nerrissa had finally decided what she wanted, and had it."

He grinned sheepishly. "Did you know an unconscious man can be used to get someone pregnant?"

They looked at him, incredulous.

"Simon told me. They had him under the Compulsion Spell, but he managed to break out of it and take me back. But she had her wicked way with me first."

"She managed to have sex with an unconscious man?"

"According to Simon, and there was positive proof about seven months later, when she was killed and her baby delivered. And as she'd declared to the world that I was the father, Julie and I were given the baby."

He smiled. "We called him Adrian, and Julie was just as proud of him as if she was his own mother."

Bernice said, "That's your happy ending?"

"Adrian was a joy to us both. It was not, of course, a happy ending for Nerrissa."

"Was he really yours?"

"He looked very like me. A touch smaller, maybe because he was premature. The Malfoys were always fair, but Adrian had black hair and wore glasses. He was my son, and Julie was ecstatic to be a mother, after all."

Gloria said, "True confessions over for the night?"

Bellamy said, "No more from me, that's for sure."

Thierry said, "Thanks for telling us."

Bellamy said very gently, and just for her, "Just sometimes, things work out all right."

Gloria asked, "What happened to Cissy? It sounds like she was nearly as powerful as you."

"She may have had the potential to become so, but I grew in power with years, and Cissy died suddenly when she was just thirty-nine. Raised an increased intensity of magic to break a spell, collapsed with severe head pain and died."

"Adrian?"

"Grew up to become headmaster of an American wizarding school, married a medj girl, and had a daughter called Candice, but Candice had no magic, and is now dead, too." He was beginning to veer onto the dangerous ground of just how old he was, and they shied off from that knowledge, as he shied off from talking about it.

He wanted to change the subject, and his eyes suddenly rested on Jimmy. "Jimmy, always wanted to know what the soldiers were told about me?"

Jimmy said, "You asked me that once before, others too, I heard, but it was not something we were allowed to discuss."

"You're telling everyone else John Doe stories. Maybe you could tell me."

Jimmy laughed. "Fair enough. We were told that you'd shown a power, and that no-one knew what you were. We had to be very careful, not provoke you into rash acts in case you could be dangerous, and on no account to allow you out of the Compound. I'm pretty sure it was the reason that there was never any alcohol either, though I think the officers might have had some in their dining room."

Bellamy thanked him, and seeing that the medj were beginning to talk among themselves, he relaxed into his chair and finished his glass of beer. It had never occurred to him to want a beer at the time. He hadn't missed it. It was like TV, or news of current affairs that he hadn't been allowed, he presumed, in case it upset him.

Eyes were still on him, and he felt a thought. Sometimes, whether he tried to probe or not, thoughts would come to him. Thierry. He took the watches off his wrists and put them in his pocket. If that's what they needed... It wasn't only Thierry, and his eyes met those of Vince. He wondered for how long Vince had worn those cuffs. And why. Surely it wasn't that hard to control a boy or young man who had no magic.

Vince turned away from him, and asked Tasha whether she'd like a drink.

Tiffany came and sat beside him. "Did you know Force B and Force A had an enormous brawl because of you?"

"No."

"Tell him, Jimmy?" Jimmy hadn't been listening, and Tiffany enlarged, "About the brawl over John. After the time they handcuffed him to a chair."

Bellamy reddened yet again. Was there _anything_ they didn't know about him? He was very much ashamed of his panic that day.

Jimmy glanced at him, and said, "We set out to punish Force B, you see. Reckoned they had no right interfering. So we went after them, at the pub in the closest town. That was Hallsville." He interrupted himself, "Did you know the name of the closest town, John?"

Bellamy nodded, and said, "I think it was Hank let it slip one day."

Jimmy explained to the others, "We weren't allowed to let him know where we were, you see, even the state."

He'd known the state, as well, quite early on. It had come up in relation to a football match, though Kyle had been alarmed when he realised he'd said it, and had quickly gone onto something else, hoping that he hadn't noticed.

Jimmy said, "The fight developed, more and more came, until there were about sixty on our side, maybe a few more on theirs. And the local policemen just stayed back, scratching their heads, not knowing what to do." He grinned at Bellamy. "Your personal guard, Zack. Like all of them, he used to be an MP. He laid out about ten before they nearly smothered him. Rudy was great, too, and Hank. I knocked out one myself, and chased away three others."

Bellamy asked, "So who won?"

"Oh, us, undoubtedly. They sort of limped off with their tails between their legs, those who could still walk."

Bellamy felt soothed. He'd treated the guards as friends, but had known they would shoot him if they were ordered. Not really friends. Yet they'd fought for him. He smiled at Jimmy, his friend, who'd fought for him. His remark was casual, "I'm glad you won!" If they did win. In the sort of brawl described, there was seldom a clear winner.

Jimmy asked curiously, "So how did you eventually escape, anyway?"

"I woke up in Ward 3, knew they were doing something to me again, made a few in the room faint, and disapparated. Wound up in my tree. The Colonel back in the building told someone, 'Disable him,' and I suddenly had a disabling pain in my head. But it wasn't as bad as when my head hurt by itself, and I destroyed the camera that watched next to me, and then made the pain stop, and then the RAB."

He imposed a silencing shield again, to the considerable annoyance of Michael.

"I tried to disapparate again, to finally escape, but I didn't know how I'd done it and couldn't do it again." There was a hush again, as people listened. He grinned at Jimmy. "So then I turned myself into a hawk and flew away." He glanced at the door, and said, "And don't tell anyone that, either, as no-one knows I can do it."

There was incredulity, loud comment, and finally, Brigitta came close to him, and said, "Please show me. I want to see."

He shook his head and said, "You're the medj who don't like magic, remember. _You_ might like to see, I bet not everyone does."

Carol grinned. "Anyone _not_ want to see?"

"I want to see," said Emma.

"And I," said Gloria. There was a clamour of demanding voices, and Carol raised a hand for hush, and asked again, "Anyone _not_ want to see?"

No-one spoke, and then Carol turned to Bellamy, smiling, and said, "Please?"

Brigitta said "Please," and put on her best beseeching expression.

He laughed, and said, "No wonder you had Abensur twisted around your little finger!"

Still laughing, he stood, and swiftly, his form changed and a hawk stretched its wings, and gave a hoarse cry. Before the medj could close their mouths, a dog streaked towards him followed by several more. Untidily, he took off, wings beating urgently as Trey leapt up to grab the unnatural beast. He settled on the top of a cupboard, as dogs stood up against it, still urgent in their desire to tear the thing to pieces. He reached up a claw, and scratched his head, as medj tried to pull off the dogs. Cautiously, the hawk looked down over the edge of the cupboard, and swiftly pulled his head back, as Trey leapt up, sharp teeth bared. Carol suddenly felt his laughing voice in her head. _Get Michael?_

Michael was close to the door, so was quickly in the room, followed by Dot, who was also close. They both stared, very confused, at a hawk on the top of a cupboard.

"That's not the boss!" Michael said in disbelief.

The hawk carefully looked over the edge of the cupboard again, and again beat a swift retreat. He'd never realised what sharp teeth his dog looked to have.

Michael jumped as he felt his laughing voice in his head. _What an end for the great wizard. Mauled to death by his own dog! _

Michael said, "Maybe I should stun him?"

_Gently._

With Trey stunned, the other dogs were pacified and held firmly by their owners, Shaz by Dot. The hawk stretched his wings, and gently glided back to Bellamy's chair. Gloria's cat swiped at him, claws bared, and when he reverted to his normal form, there was a scratch across his cheek.

"Your glasses came back - and your clothes. It's not logical," protested Jimmy.

"Of course, it's not logical, it's magic. Some witches and wizards spend a lifetime in research, trying to explain things like that. But some things are not explicable."

He went to his dog, and stroked him. Trey got to his feet, looked to the top of the cupboard and growled. Bellamy glanced at Vince, who looked stony. He thought, _Sorry_, and felt his response. _A bloody wizard with telepathy. They're the worst._

Michael said, very sternly, "All animagi are supposed to be registered with the Ministry."

"The last registered animagus was over a hundred years ago, and anyway, Dieter knows."

Dot gave Michael a gentle thump on the arm, and said, "You're not an auror now, you're not going to turn in your own boss, are you?"

Clarence offered them beers each, said that serious business was finished, and they were welcome to stay. Dot looked questioningly at Carol, who nodded. The evening became a party then, the unpredictable medj laughing and joking.

Bellamy was still conscious of Vince, who kept right away from him, and was wishing he could leave, somehow without Tasha noticing. It hadn't been his transformation into a hawk, it was Michael stunning the dog that had upset him. It made Bellamy wonder just how many times Vince had been hit by one of the control spells. And he wondered again just why they had kept him. Vince, Valencio as he'd been, was still a mystery.

***chapter end***


	26. Chapter 26

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. *This story is set in the indeterminate future. *Non-verbal communication is that in italics. _

_Note:__The Family Khatabi__: Zoe and Najia Khatabi, Bouchra Khatabi-Vrie. "Khatabi-Vrie' is a title for a respected Elder. __The freed slaves__: Carol, leader. Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) Clarence & Bernice, Jimmy Rawlings, who'd been in Enclosure 3. Tiffany. _

_**Chapter 26:**_

It appeared that he was mostly forgiven for putting the pendreiya on. Gloria still glared now and then, but most appeared to have put aside their resentment. He was beginning to know the quiet, shy ones, as well as the more outgoing ones. Emma, for instance, told him of some gymnastics equipment that they'd had for a while. "It was supposed to be a present to Margaret, from Hicham, who was her owner. But we think Nusa'pei disapproved, because we lost it when we were moved to new enclosures."

"Who was Nusa'pei?"

"He was the overseer before Abensur. Died suddenly. Not a duel, we heard. He just died."

"Was Margaret interested in gymnastics?"

"Margaret was in the American gymnastics team, and she was teaching a few people for a while. Vince worked at it, and wasn't bad at all, and Shirley was quite good as well. I tried, but was not much good, and when I hurt myself, I gave up."

A little later, Astra joined him, and told him at length about her family. A little brother, Kurt, two older sisters, Gretel and Aart, and her Mum and Dad. She gave detailed descriptions of each one of her family, and then told him about the birthday party of Kurt, a few days before she was taken.

And then she just sat for ten minutes, and finally said, "I was supposed to be meeting Mum and Dad last week. Dot took me to the place, and they didn't come. We waited three hours, and they didn't come. And then there was a letter yesterday. It said that it was better I make my own life. That it was good that I was free, but it was better that I make my own life. So I guess I will. They're not my family any more. The people here are my family, and this is my home, at least for now."

There was Belinda, who thanked him for sending the piano from the enclosures. "It was Brahim. He organised it for me. I couldn't have lived if I didn't have a way to make music. Brahim was gentle and nice, and I pretended I was in love with him, so it wouldn't be a rape."

Kaede. She was not like most of the older ones - quiet, but she projected a feeling of serenity. He had an errand in Bogridge, to ask if maybe some of the evening hobby courses would be run in the daytime, and as he saddled Madigan, she asked whether she could come as well.

He answered, "I was going into town - ten miles. How well do you ride?"

"I've been riding every day for over a year now. I can ride."

Not long later, Kaede was sitting easily on Nigretta as they cantered a now well worn bridle track that took them to the small town of Bogridge, shorter by the track than it was by road. Bellamy wondered, but Kaede scarcely spoke, just seeming content to be in his company. She was French Polynesian, brown skinned, and a beautiful woman, though with grey in her hair. He remarked, "She seems very well behaved."

"I think she went sweetly for Melanie from the start."

"I have someone to see..." said Bellamy.

Kaede said, "And I need to go to the bookshop."

"It's a very small town, will I just find you there?"

Kaede smiled. "I'll soon find you, if you don't find me."

"Does it have an ice-cream shop?"

Kaede's eyes twinkled in a way he'd never noticed before. "It has an ice-cream shop."

Bellamy grinned. He was a joke to his friends sometimes, that he still enjoyed ice-creams so much. He didn't know why it should surprise people. Surely if a child can enjoy an ice-cream, then so can an adult.

He went in search of 32 Mill Street, where the one who coordinated evening hobby courses lived. His errand was to ask if there was any chance that some of the evening hobby courses might also be run in the day. He was still not wearing his watches, and disliked the way that the woman's eyes were drawn to the white scars. But he ignored it as best he could, and discussed his errand. Any chance? And he had a list of numbers interested in certain courses. If a painting and drawing class were to be run, for instance, there would be fifteen wanting to attend. There were none interested in writing their own biography, or in belly dancing, but several wanted to do First Aid, and more wanted to do Chinese Cookery, also Carpentry.

Heather said, "Each of the tutors do it of their own volition and collect their own fees, but I'll contact them and see what's possible." She suddenly gave him a penetrating look. "Any other, possibly unusual courses, they might be interested in?"

Bellamy frowned thoughtfully, "Recent history in Western countries might be popular, but only if the tutor has the wit not to quiz them on their own history."

Heather had heard the rumoured history of the women of Loch Lomand, and again her eyes were drawn irresistibly to the scarred wrists of the man who sat in front of her. His face could have been scarred by anything, but she could think of only one thing that would make those distinctive wrist scars.

"How careful do we have to be of them?" she asked.

"Refrain from talking too much about babies and pregnancies, otherwise they're all just normal people, most highly intelligent."

"And all beautiful, my husband says."

"They range in age from sixteen to sixty, and yes, every single one of them is beautiful."

"And they can't have children."

Bellamy inclined his head. "They wanted it known so that no man would pursue them for marriage unless they were satisfied to be childless."

Heather leaned forward, "What exactly is their history?"

Bellamy said coolly, "It's not my story to tell, but as I understand, the rumours are not too far off."

"More coffee?"

Heather followed Bellamy out and watched as he went to his horse. Surely it was the first time that her gatepost had been used as a hitching rail. Outside the bookshop, the local policeman was thinking much the same, and wondering whether it was against Council regulations. Bellamy hitched Madigan next to Nigretta, and started talking to Clem McGregor, casually friendly. He reached up to pull the stirrups out of the way, and Clem's eyes went straight to the scarred wrists. This time, Bellamy fostered the reaction, casual actions that brought them into view.

"They're beautiful, aren't they," finally said Clem.

"Beautiful, but wounded somewhat," replied Bellamy. He caressed his left wrist, as if absent mindedly. "For instance, if ever any of them commit some minor misdemeanour, don't _think_ of using handcuffs. They would probably go into a flat panic."

Kaede stopped in the shadow of the doorway, listening.

Clem asked, "Are they _likely_ to come into conflict with the law?"

"They could easily overreact if some stupid man tried to grab a bottom or steal a kiss. Otherwise not."

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Every single one of them is beautiful."

"All ages?"

"From sixteen to sixty."

"What exactly is their history?"

"It's not my story to tell, but as I understand, the rumours are not too far off."

"Can they really not have children?"

"I'm afraid not." Bellamy reached up to pat his horse, and again, Clem's eyes went to his scarred wrist.

There were hardly any of the medj now whom he hadn't come to know. None of them avoided him any longer, though Vince still never sought him out. At least, he no longer quietly faded away if he happened to be close.

**x**

Spell-breaking Friday morning, a brief check of correspondence at home, and Bellamy was back at Loch Lomand shortly after lunch, taking off his watches. The scars were even more prominent now, as the surrounding skin was sunburnt. He put them in his pocket, and picked up the pup again. The pup was for Vince.

He found him with a load of washing in the laundry, and said, "Vince?"

Vince turned and beamed, reaching out for the little black and white pup, and cuddling, as Bellamy watched, smiling. "You'll have to name her," he said. The puppy whined.

Vince shook his head, "No idea." He stroked, and the pup wet his arm, making him laugh and set her down. The pup sniffed around, and finished wetting on the floor. Vince said, "Toilet-training first, I think."

"Do you know how to go about it?"

"There's a book in the library. Tasha's had it out for weeks." He suddenly laughed, and asked, "Did you put it there?"

Bellamy grinned, "I delegated. Dot arranged it."

Vince glanced at his wrists, "I bet you wear your watches everywhere else!"

"Of course I do. Don't like embarrassing questions."

"How do you handle it when people ask awkward questions?"

"Unless they need to know, for some reason, I just change the subject. We all have things in our pasts we don't like to share."

"Reporters are not easily put off," observed Vince, picking up the puppy again.

"I have a very simple rule, no interviews, no autographs. I'm seldom pestered by reporters, and the bodyguards help, they don't let them near."

"Have the bodyguards ever saved your life?"

"A few times. One died once. I felt dreadful. Alexander, the father of Kupec, who nearly always looks after me, now."

"It seems strange, that you have bodyguards."

"I never asked for them, the DMT insists. It's mostly because no-one else can do the work I do. I'm valuable to them."

They strolled out, Vince with the aim of finding Tasha. Bellamy glanced back at the laundry, thinking that he'd obviously forgotten all about the clothes he'd been washing.

Bernice casually joined him later that day, as he fussed over the mares and foals. Revenge only bared her teeth at him now and then these days, and watched approvingly as he led her foal around the paddock. He told Bernice the story of Madigan and four mares going visiting, including Sherese and Reya. "A nearby pony stallion, called Bruno. It seems Madigan approves of him!"

Bernice said, "Gloria still hasn't named the others, but Reya's foal is now called Sonata."

"After the woman of the story, I guess."

"Will the foals be staying here?"

"Depends on who needs them when they're old enough to be ridden. Except that Revenge's foal is Gloria's, of course."

Bernice looked at his wrists, and smiled. "You're a little sunburnt."

"Those bits seldom see the sun." His face was a little red again. He didn't like displaying those embarrassing scars, but it was a small thing, and apparently important to the women.

Bernice said, "Connie and Mary are painting near the waterfall. You should go and look at their paintings."

Bellamy nodded, sensitive to the hint. Emma was there, too, and Emma, too, commented that he had sunburnt areas. The painters didn't seem to resent the interruption, though he told them that Clare never hesitated to tell anyone who bothered her, to go away and not be a pest. He grinned, "Potential buyer, the boss, whatever. She died a couple of years ago. You might even have heard of her, she painted as Clare de Silva."

Connie said, in a tone of discovery, "She's in the magazine I bought last week. It said she was a bit of a mystery, and no-one ever got to see where she worked."

Emma commented, "I wouldn't have thought it a thing that a witch might do."

"Some do, but anyway, Clare was medj, married to a wizard."

They took this in. They knew his wife had been medj, and he'd mentioned that his son Adrian's wife had been medj, too. And now he said that this artist who lived on his property was medj. Maybe Medjkind was not so different from Wizardkind.

Mary said, "Her paintings were beautiful."

"When she first came to my place as a young woman, they were fairly ordinary. She just kept getting better and better. She lived there most of her life, and there's an Art Gallery of her paintings, so I'll take you if you like, one by one."

Connie looked at Mary, and said, in a low voice, "Not today. Maybe in a little while."

So he admired the paintings in progress instead, and told them he'd send some art materials that had belonged to Clare, but they were to ask if more was needed.

Mary shook her head, firmly. "We get paid for what work we do, and we can save up and buy what we need."

Connie smiled, "An honour to use a brush that was used by Clare de Silva!"

"There are some easels, and canvases, I think, and I'm sure the Loch Lomand Trust can pay for art courses, or any other courses you want to do." He patted Dandy, the little pony now fat, and too lazy to wander far from wherever he was taken. Connie asked him to pass her something, and her eyes went to the wrist and her fingers happened to touch. He was still good luck, it seemed.

Saturday, Carol asked Bellamy to go with her to see a Catholic priest. "Just leave it to me, but make sure he notices your wrists."

Bellamy looked at the scars. They seemed brighter than ever. "Why?"

"One of us. She thinks she's going to hell because of what happened. And as some Catholic priests might even say the same, I want to see him and speak to him, make sure he's a reasonable man before I suggest she Confess and get Absolution."

Bellamy shook his head. Superstition, but when a child is thoroughly indoctrinated, it was very hard for them to see sense afterwards.

Carol added, "Here, at half past two, and I'll drive."

Bellamy glanced automatically at his right wrist, and then fished in his pocket for a watch.

Carol smiled. "I bet you never thought that those scars might help other people."

Bellamy stood, shaking his head. "Only here. Anywhere else, the watches go straight back on."

He was less shabby than usual when he presented himself at her office. He'd chosen to wear a white, short-sleeved shirt. He thought the white would draw attention to the white of his scars. Carol wanted them noticed. And when Carol sat down with the priest and told him a little of her concerns, Bellamy seemed to have a nervous habit, just a casual gesture with the right hand, brushing hair away from his eyes. Each time, the priest's eyes followed the movement, and then dropped to the other wrist, resting on the side of the chair.

Father Scolari appeared to be a reasonable man on the surface. He agreed that a woman would not go to hell, even though she'd spent years as a sex slave and was currently living with a man to whom she was not legally married. Judiciously, steepling his fingers, he said that living in a prison, without access to a priest, meant that it was not a mortal sin, but that the couple should regularise the situation as soon as possible.

Bellamy was prying. This man had best not hurt Bernice, or any other of his medj. There was someone listening, even now. His housekeeper, who was not just a housekeeper. He said to the priest, casually, "Don't press of course, if there are things that cannot be told, even when Confessing."

Father Scolari said stiffly, "The Confessional is a place for total honesty. There is never the slightest fear that confidences will be betrayed."

"Sometimes secrets are too dangerous, and an honourable person cannot tell what could cause deaths, even in the Confessional."

The man looked at him with hostility, and there was something else in his gaze - contempt?

Bellamy was puzzled. Just because he was linked to the women? He looked away casually, and continued to probe. The man didn't sense his intrusion. There were deep-seated prejudices. Morality, superstition, ethics. But he was a hypocrite. He lied to himself, judging others, and never looking at his own conduct.

As they left, Carol said, "You didn't handle that so well."

Bellamy gave his judgement, "He'll be all right with a woman, I think, but not Clarence or Vince. He thinks a man should die rather than be used like that."

"Ignorant man," said Carol, in a dispassionate tone.

Bellamy shrugged. "As long as he makes her feel better."

"Did you use any magic on him when you said not to press?"

"No magic, no hypnotic suggestions. Just relied on his own common sense." He paused, and then added, "A frail reed!"

Driving home, Carol said, "You're not religious yourself, at all?"

"So many of the major religions seemed to have started as a result of accidentally observed magic. Few wizards are at all religious."

"Do you know anything about Christianity, then?"

"I was dragged to church every Sunday by the ones who raised me, an Uncle and Aunt, who were medj. I have a fair idea of the basics."

"So, the miracle of the loaves and fishes for instance?"

Bellamy held a hand out to her, holding a bread roll. Carol laughed. "If you could do that, how come a fellow called Greenspan nearly starved you to death?"

He glanced at her, momentarily startled, and then said, "Jimmy, I presume. I couldn't do any magic at that time, and in any case, conjured food almost always tastes terrible and has no food value. Try it if you like."

Carol declined, laughing, and said, "The bible story said that the crowd was satisfied afterward."

"Maybe the wives had picnic baskets, maybe they lied - or maybe Jesus was a more powerful wizard than I am."

Gloria was spending a lot of time with Bellamy. She was contradictory. Sometimes, it seemed that she just wanted to pull his character to shreds, but other times she declared she needed him to ride fast with her. Bellamy understood that she was in pain, had no trouble keeping his temper when she abused him, and didn't mind riding with her. Occasionally she was witty and entertaining. She'd be good company, he suspected, once she'd exorcised her demons. Right now, she was unpredictable.

This time, after they galloped together, Bellamy asked casually, "Want to try Kennedy?"

Gloria stared, "Kennedy?"

"He doesn't think everyone's a potential enemy now. I think he'll be fine."

Gloria stared at the horse, who had his head up, ears pricked, hoping for some attention. She answered casually, "Why not?"

Bellamy said, "I'll leave it to you to saddle up. I'll be close, of course."

Gloria went to Kennedy, and said, "How about it? Can you put up with me?" Kennedy ignored her, still looking at Bellamy. But when Gloria mounted, he was quiet and obedient, and Gloria turned to the boss and gave a broad smile of achievement and pleasure.

Bellamy nodded, "Very good. If you're willing, you can ride him every day, and then after a while, some of the others can try."

Gloria said, "You've been jumping..."

"He jumps well. I suspect he may have done a bit at some stage."

A notice went up. Dot and Michael would be leaving at the end of June. It was already known that Bellamy would not be staying any more then, either, though he said he'd still call in. Carol was to take over as manager. Dot said to the boss, "I know she's nervous, but she's pretending not to be."

Bellamy answered confidently that he was sure she'd be fine. "She's a natural leader."

Dot assured herself, "All she has to do is make a phone call if she needs help, and I'll be coming in for a few hours twice a week, as well. If nothing needs doing, I'll just take out Cassidy for a ride, and anyone who wants to talk to me, can ride with me." Bellamy turned a questioning eye on her, and she nodded, "Just like you do."

Breakfast the following day, Carol asked Bellamy to join them that evening if he would. Gloria added, "We want to know as much as possible what happened when you defeated the Khatabi men."

Carol smiled, "We'll make a party and drink to their downfall."

Bellamy said, "Sounds a great idea, but I can't do it tonight. Any time in the day, or another evening."

Gloria said firmly, "It has to be evening and it has to be in the ballroom."

"Wednesday, then. I'm expected somewhere else tonight."

Gloria glared at him, abruptly furious with him. "Wednesday, since we're not important enough to make you change your date."

Bellamy smiled at her, "I like Rhoda, I promised I'd go to a wedding with her, and I don't expect to be back until morning."

Maliwan put a hand on the arm of her angry friend, and Gloria abruptly turned her back on him.

Carol said, "Thank you, John. Tomorrow night."

Michael remarked after they'd both gone, "She looked absolutely taken aback last night, when we said you were not available, probably with a girlfriend." He smiled ruefully, "She said we could join them too, if we wanted, so we wouldn't have to listen at the door!"

Bellamy grinned, "I knew you were listening."

Michael asked innocently, "How did you get the scars around your wrists, Boss?"

Bellamy laughed, and shook his head, "You don't need to know."

Dot said, "And the medj did?"

Bellamy shrugged, "Whatever helps."

On the appointed evening, Bellamy, Michael and Dot joined the medj in the ballroom, finding ample supplies of beer, other drinks, and party foods. "We're celebrating the downfall of the Khatabis," Carol said, "And we want to start with a detailed description of what happened."

Well, at least it wasn't as embarrassing as the last time, Bellamy thought. And he settled himself down with a beer and decided to skip any reference to Riza Khatabi's idea of using him as a stud. "We were in New York, spell-breaking, and they were having terrible problems with the Khatabis. They asked me to kill Yiko Khatabi, as they said he was the ringleader. But killing one wouldn't have made much difference. So as soon as I got the address, I went there, found five men in a room, paralysed and tied them up, and then gave them instructions, one by one - not to hurt any person or animal, and I told each of them that they had to go to a different place and stay there."

"Who did you tell?"

"Yiko, Ahjmed, Hicham, Adil, Narzu-Han, and two others in a second room, Iyad and Faheem. Seven men, then eight women in a different area of the house, except I told the women they could defend themselves if attacked, and that they should take their children."

"Those ones you say, especially Yiko and Ahjmed, they were _very_ powerful, and Yiko and Narzu-Han - they had telepathy as well."

Bellamy nodded. "Yiko and Narzu-Han combined and came close to defeating me. I couldn't hold the paralysis of the others, so it was a good thing I tied them up to begin with."

Kaede said, "I saw Yiko hold over a hundred people under control once, and give specific instructions to myself and two others at the same time."

Carol said, "The Khatabi-Richi spoke of him with absolute awe. They said there was no-one else like him, and all the most powerful Khatabis bore his blood."

They stared at Bellamy as if they hadn't seen him before. Gloria said accusingly, "He was a hundred and twenty years old."

Bellamy sipped his beer, not quite knowing what to say. He hadn't foreseen this. They were looking at him in fear, some of them in anger, because he'd beaten Yiko. Maybe if he went on with his story. "Anyway, I left the women's quarters, and a couple of youths saw me and one slapped a paralysis spell on me. The interesting thing was that he hadn't needed to draw a wand. But anyway, I don't need a wand either, so I freed myself and made them forget. None of the others would know they'd been spoken to either. And then I disapparated out of there. That's all there was to it."

Helene spoke curiously, "How long did it take?"

"About an hour."

"About an hour."

"If they'd been in the other house with us, as they often were, would you have known?"

"I asked one if there were any other powerful Khatabi wizards in New York, and he said not. Pity I said wizards though, as otherwise he might have told me about Riza. I knew there was an old lady with Najia in the hotel, but she kept out of sight?"

"What did Najia have to do with it?" asked Carol, very curiously.

Bellamy swore to himself. She had too many brains, that woman, and he'd slipped. He said casually, "I think Riza might have been keeping a watch or something, and maybe Najia was looking after her as she was so old."

Michael chuckled, and found a very cold glance on him. Gloria's eyes darted to the pair of them, and she said, "What are you not telling us, John?"

Bellamy said smoothly, "I didn't tell you how worried I was before I entered the women's quarters. There were so many, all together, and the men came close to taking me down. If the women could combine like that, I might have been lost."

Most of them were successfully distracted, asking about the women. "We never saw any women, of course," said Tiffany. "They never practised with live subjects, except for the healers, sometimes."

Clarence said, "I can tell you who the youth was, who put you under the Paralysis Spell. It would have been Laki Khatabi. Valencio and I, we had to pretend to attack him, and he wasn't allowed to use his wand." He glanced at Vince and said, "They provoked Valencio into seriously attacking, and Laki, without using a wand, paralysed him. Haru was thrilled with the boy, and stopped Botan punishing. He couldn't do it again, though. They used me the next time, rushing him as if to attack, fists raised. But each time I stopped, and it seemed he couldn't do it if he didn't feel himself genuinely threatened. Haru looked at Valencio, but didn't give him another go. They never trusted Valencio."

"Laki wouldn't have been one of the bad ones, as he couldn't seem to master the Pain Curse. Probably in a few years."

Michael said, incredulous, "You said a youth, and they were trying to teach him the Spell of Pain?"

"He was about fourteen at that time. Salo was the same age. He mastered it straightaway. By sixteen, they all knew the Spell of Pain. It was basic."

Clarence asked, "At what age were you taught the Spell of Pain?"

Michael said briskly, "At no age. It's illegal. Using it, for whatever reason, is an automatic prison term."

Vince said, "There was Musaveni, as well. I had a feeling he might be planning to leave. Sometimes, the good ones did."

Lucy put in, "You might be right about him. I had him a few times, and he kept asking what I really thought. I was never quite brave enough to say."

Vince said, "I suspected he might have some telepathy."

Lucy hesitated, thinking, but then shook her head. "It didn't seem that way to me."

Bellamy asked curiously, "Any others that you know of, that might have left because they didn't approve of the family's actions?"

"One called Daryl, I think. Named after his sire, who was supposed to be an English wizard."

Bellamy said, "There's a Daryl works in research. Very bright, powerful. He's in his forties now, I wonder if he could be the father."

Vince said doubtfully, "Daryl was twelve when I met him, and that would have been about fifteen years ago. Khatabi-Richi. Your Daryl would have had to be an early starter!"

"Probably someone else then." But he was wondering. There were less than six thousand Anirage in Britain, and he'd been around a long time. He couldn't think of any other Daryl, and Daryl had shown his brilliance early. If so, he had a second Khatabi that was his descendant, as well as the baby of Helga Roos. A little ironic. Alison would have sent a gift to that new descendant, Henry Roos, the son of Hicham Khatabi. Time he made a trip to Sweden, have a look at the little boy.

He still sat relaxed in his chair, sipping his beer now and then, and his mind drifted to Najia. Poor kid, she'd been doing her best to seduce him, as she'd been ordered, but she'd been very nervous, as well. What if he'd succumbed? There might have been a son of his, learning to treat 'dirt-people' with contempt, learning the Pain Curse as a matter of routine, maybe learning to rape. Or a daughter, being forced to mate with someone chosen for her. Would Zoe and Najia send for him soon? His work here was nearly finished, he thought.

Bellamy grinned to himself. He seldom took much notice of the three monthly summaries of AOCWN business, but he'd caught the piece about marriage laws, moved by Bouchra Khatabi-Vrie, Pasquila-Kha of Morocco. That a marriage accepted as legal in a member country be accepted as legal in every other member country. Did they realise when they passed it, that in Morocco, a man could have up to four wives, and a woman up to four husbands? Would they send for him soon?

Suddenly restless, he stood, a little abruptly, asked Carol if she was finished with him, as he was going for a walk.

Michael and Dot regarded him dubiously, and Michael said, "You're not going to go looking for a _fight_, are you?"

Bellamy looked at him, surprised, and then suddenly laughed, "I haven't been in a fight for ages." Still grinning, he strode towards the exit. He needed his wallet. He was out for a bit of fun that night.

Bellamy had a few bruises afterward, but wanted to end the night with a girl. Could he afford just one visit to the Maison Rose-Marie? But he sighed. He really didn't like this business of not having enough money. Maybe once the Farfalla went on the market. It was too late to see Rhoda, and Kate had dismissed him in favour of someone who was looking for a wife.

He was just leaning against the wall, deciding what to do next. The gang wasn't far away, one of them kneeling by a felled comrade. None of them were at all seriously hurt. Bellamy guessed there was not much option. He might as well just go back to Loch Lomand. He strode off, finding a place where he was out of sight before apparating. The gang members sighed with relief that he was gone, and one said, "Next time someone grins at us and announces that his name is John," said one, "We don't attack him, we run!" There was fervent agreement, especially from the one just climbing dizzily to his feet.

Bellamy prowled around Loch Lomand, talking to a few of the cats and dogs that also roamed, as well as the horses. Revenge called to him, so that he went and made a fuss of her for a while, until she nipped his bottom as an indication that he could leave now. Poor Gloria. He didn't know if what had happened to her was worse than the others, or if it had just affected her more badly. As if his thought had called her up, she suddenly spoke from behind. "Will you go to bed with me?"

Bellamy spun around, but then hesitated, and said, "I don't think so. I think you might be like your horse - I'd think everything was fine, and then you'd flatten your ears and bite me as hard as you could." Gloria looked at him, incredulous, and then laughed, as she hadn't laughed for years.

They walked and talked for a long time then, in simple friendship. The difficulties of trying to provide the best horses for those who needed them, while not being unfair to the others. "The only easy ones are Mary, who loves Ruby, and Belinda, who loves Bluejoe."

"Are there still too few?"

"For the moment, maybe, but I think we'll start going our separate ways in the next few months." She smiled at him. "Will you miss us?"

"A little, but I'll have other things to do quite soon, I think."

"Like what?"

"Getting a bit more serious with my life."

"How do you mean?"

Bellamy paused - how to explain it. Finally, he said, "When I was young, there was a very powerful wizard who had the whole of British wizardry living in fear. He tried to kill me when I was just a baby, because there was a prophecy, that I was the only one who'd be able to defeat him. In my last year of school, I did defeat him. So it was finally over, but by then, there had been years of fretting about him. Never really free. So when it was over... " He grinned, remembering. "I announced to my classmates that I wasn't going to fight Dark Wizards any more. I was going to be a gigolo instead, because sex was much more fun than fighting."

She laughed, but he became serious. "The thing is, that maybe I wasn't precisely a gigolo, but I only ever fought the abuse of power when I came across it. I never went in search of it, always leaving it to the aurors. I've been given a lot of years, and when I was shown the Pamela Track, I realised that I should have used them less selfishly." He stopped, staring at the stars. "Clarence told me about 'Culls' of those in the enclosures. And there were others, so many others. And all I did was stay away from the worst wizarding cultures and not interfere. Four times, I've been blissfully happy with a wife, and I've had four families. But there'll be no family if Najia and Zoe decide to accept me, and I'll be helping Zoe reform the world, I suspect."

"Why will there be no family?"

"They announced to the Khatabis they were an evil family, that they'd sentenced them to extinction, and then they sterilised each other."

"We heard that. I'd forgotten."

He threw a glance at her. "No need to tell anyone that I'm hoping they'll marry me one day, as it's just a hope - they haven't said anything."

Gloria promised, "I won't say anything."

After a pause, she said, "It's three o'clock, and in the morning, I want to see if Kennedy will behave if we go for a long gallop together."

Bellamy nodded, whistled to Trey, and turned back toward the castle, walking with Gloria, but they went to their own, separate bedrooms.

***chapter end***


	27. Chapter 27

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the indeterminate future._

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. _

_Terms used__**: **__Ani & Ania, wizards & witches. A 'pendreiya' is a command, part hypnosis, part magic. __The Family Khatabi__: Respected Elders are called 'Khatabi-Vrie.' All the male Elders were affected by Bellamy's intervention. Narzu-Han Khatabi-Vrie left the family. Yiko Khatabi-Vrie, formerly second after Riza Khatabi-Vrie, died a few years after the dispersal. Adil and Ahjmed left the family. 'Khatabi-Richi' are the servant class of the Family Khatabi. Fudo Khatabi-Richi is in charge of the Fighters. Abensur Khatabi-Richi was Enclosure Overseer. _

_**Chapter 27:**_

Again, Bellamy arrived to do his spell-breaking, and found Gunma with a group of Japanese. "How many this time?" he asked accusingly.

Gunma beamed at him. "Twenty-four, seven Rindi Curse, but it will be very different from now on. There have been reforms, and more on the way, ever since the new Bara-kai was elected."

"Will he be any different from the old one?"

"He has very strong backing - the Khatabi family. And what Abensur Khatabi-Richi says, he can enforce." And he said with great satisfaction, "Japan is applying to join the AOCWN, sponsored and recommended by Morocco, where the Khatabi family is also influential."

Bellamy smiled all over his face. Abensur as Bara-kai? Zoe! And he called to Dieter, to hear what Gunma had to say.

Gunma said, "After this trip, I will be the Bara-kai's personal assistant, and if any more trips need to be made, it will probably be someone else bring them, but there may not be much more need. There are laws now, and there are some great warriors joined the ranks of Kai Troshka Fighters, the equivalent of your aurors. Two victims of the Rindi Curse that you cured not long ago, are among them. Also several Khatabi Fighters, and everyone knows they're the absolute best!" He finished with great satisfaction. "So there's no need to criticise my country any more."

Bellamy was extremely pleased, but a lot of the victims were suffering under Khatabi curses, and it seemed that even the Khatabi-Richi could often make spells that defeated Lucasta Stonehouse, as well as the ordinary healers. He was tired afterwards, and delayed apparating home for a few hours, even tolerating a check by Joyce, although annoyed when she announced he still should not apparate.

Kupec said, "How about I just take you home?"

Bellamy looked resentfully at Joyce, who said, "You've been fighting again, too, I notice."

"_How_ did you notice?"

"Skinned knuckles."

Bellamy's mood lightened, and he laughed. "I took on six Wednesday night, beat them, and didn't really hurt any of them. It was tremendous fun!" And then he nodded, resigned. "Kupec can take me home." He didn't mention that he was living at Loch Lomand. He didn't want Dieter deciding he needed bodyguards there.

Arriving in the external App. Zone at home, he was welcomed by several dogs, as well as by Oliver, who was riding a young piebald mare.

"You were a passenger?" Oliver remarked, as Kupec raised a hand, and disapparated.

"Joyce said I was too tired, and shouldn't apparate, so Kupec brought me home."

"You don't look tired."

"I don't feel very tired any more, though I was, earlier. I'm planning to stay overnight."

"If you're staying overnight, would you like to come riding in the morning? You can ride either this one, Kristobel, or Miranda, who looks very similar.

"Pity I can't have them for Loch Lomand. Some of them are becoming good riders."

"Money still tight?"

Bellamy grinned sheepishly. "I'm not allowed to spend any money without clearing it with Dot or Alison."

Oliver laughed at him. He might pretend to be bossed about, but when it came down to it, he'd be obeyed implicitly.

There was some business with Alison, the completed Farfalla devices to be checked, and one each to be sent to his helpers, one for each of his employees. "Kitty said she needs a full set, to make up for one exploding on her."

Bellamy laughed and agreed. Alison said, "They'll be on the market within a month, and we're not waiting, but have gone into further debt to distribute them to every wizarding country we can think of." Alison looked at him with a great satisfaction. "You'll make a fortune!"

"So can I start spending money?"

Alison said sternly, "You _will_ make a fortune, but right now you're more broke than you've ever been. You can buy a hamburger without permission, but not much else! And don't forget to make a trip to treat a batch of Riddell Regimen packages."

Bellamy nodded. "Monday." It only took a few minutes, as he treated thousands at a time, but it was a nuisance. Maybe he'd try again to teach Monte.

In the morning, their horses enjoyed the gallop across the moors as much as he and Oliver did, and then they talked on the way home. Oliver was to finish school in just a week, and then he planned to go to Sydney, to be with Vivienne. "I may work, or I may do something like a security guard course. But then, in December, Vivienne finishes, and she's going to do her medical training in England if she can get a place, and we'll both come back."

"Are you coming back to me in the end?"

Oliver grinned. "Of course. I'm a Barnes!" Bellamy laughed, but Oliver was businesslike. "Now, about horses. If you agree, and he's really yours, of course, I'll let Steve have Brandon, who's a better jumper than Kendrick, and you can have Kendrick back for one of your harem."

Bellamy gave him a glance, and said, "Brandon is yours, the same as Magpie is Luke's, and Virtuoso belongs to your father."

Oliver's horse propped and swung in front of Bellamy, as a rabbit leapt from cover, chased by Oliver's dog. Oliver told the mare not to be so silly, and said, "Well then, that's settled. And Gemma's buying a younger brother of Chaz, and they've also got the young horses they bought from Lockwoods, and they're coming on nicely, though not in the class of Chaz."

"They're making a career of it, then?"

"They say for the next few years, see how they go, and also, they're engaged."

"They're only seventeen, aren't they?"

"Eighteen now, the same as me, and I have every intention of marrying Vivienne the moment she agrees."

Bellamy smiled. "If she makes you half as happy as her Aunt Pat made me, you'll be a lucky man!"

After his ride, Bellamy went to see a divorcee called Alana, and had another date with Rhoda that night. The women were both in their thirties, neither of them looking for commitment, both of them enjoying him for his lovemaking, but fully aware he was only interested in a short-term relationship. It was the pattern he'd always pursued when single. Never Ania, as it was so awkward because of his fame, and never someone young and innocent. He tried never to leave anyone hurting, and succeeded very well. He preferred to overlap relationships, especially now that he could no longer afford to patronise brothels. He didn't think he was very good at celibacy.

Back to Loch Lomand after his satisfying interlude with Alana. His 'harem,' some of whom were so unpredictable. This time it was Vince, who seemed uncertain for a change, even diffident, when he asked him if he would go to town with him, where he had some errands. Bellamy looked at him in surprise. Vince had never struck him as someone in need of an escort. But suddenly he knew why he was wanted. Vince needed to talk to someone, and maybe he needed someone external. It was confirmed a moment later. "A few errands. I've got an order for art supplies, I have to pick up some fabrics ordered by Tasha and Amreeta, a couple of other errands - and I would like to talk to you a little, without scores of women listening."

Bellamy answered casually, "Duich's a nice place." Would Vince be _able_ to talk about it? Sometimes it was very hard to admit a humiliation to other people. He'd always tried to avoid it himself.

Vince smiled with satisfaction as he backed out a white car, only slightly dented, wheeled it around, quite fast, and started driving, though slowing right down as he passed three women on horses. He remarked, "I love driving, and Bob, who's the local mechanic, shows me things sometimes." He grinned at Bellamy. "Being dirty and greasy is just so far from Morocco! I'm having lessons in big things, too, so I can get a Heavy Vehicle license, and can drive the big bus when it's needed."

"Any particular future plans?"

"Indefinite, but we're talking about it. Both Clarence and I reckon the women need a couple of men around for a while yet." Vince glanced at Bellamy. "The girls are going to do two years of schooling in Bogridge, starting late August, and Ingrid is talking about University - she said she always wanted to be a vet. Veronica has asked about being taken on as an apprentice hairdresser, but they say she's far too old."

"I wonder if we can persuade them to make special arrangements."

"She's done the hair of Enclosure 2 for years, simply because someone had to."

"She did a good job on mine."

Vince nodded, and laughed. "She wasn't too good at the start, but she improved."

He looked at Bellamy more seriously, "John, can the Loch Lomand Trust support years of study for us?"

"Wizardry cannot give you back the years you spent as captives, but University courses, and whatever else is required, can certainly be supplied." Somehow or other, Bellamy was going to make sure it was provided, and the medj should not need to spare it a thought. He offered, "There's another horse on its way. His name is Kendrick, and he has experience show jumping, though he's not a champion. Similar breeding to Patrick."

Vince snorted, "Horses! You think they're an answer to everything!"

"It's helped, hasn't it?"

"It's helped a lot of the women, very much indeed."

Vince was driving smoothly, competently, a narrow road that wound around a loch. "I thought I might show you a lookout on the way back."

Bellamy looked at the atmosphere of fog and damp that surrounded them, and said nothing. Vince had something on his mind, much more than a University course for Ingrid, or hairdressing for Veronica. Was he really going to talk to him? Vince, who didn't even trust him, half the time.

The errands were done, and they stopped at the lookout on the way back. Vince's uncertainty had returned. "Midsummer, and cold and foggy," he commented.

"I didn't consider climate when I tried to find a place. It just needed to be within apparation range, and I wanted it to be like this - wild and free."

"You know, don't you, what it is to be in a prison."

Bellamy nodded, and when Vince started to shiver, suggested there was no hurry, but that they could talk in the car.

Vince said, "You know we've been talking a bit in the evenings. Just trying to get it sorted out in our heads."

Bellamy said, trying to project calm, "Dot said she thought that was what you were doing."

"Jimmy started it. He told us about your last months in Facility 19, and how you kept trying to escape."

"Maybe it's because I eventually escaped that some of the women think I'm a lucky charm."

"Partly it's that. Partly it's that you're not superhuman, and that you've suffered, too."

Bellamy glanced at his wrists, as deeply tanned as his arms now, and with the white scars very prominent. Vince was hesitant, glanced at Bellamy uncertainly, and moved as if to start the car. Bellamy invited, "Talk to me if you like, Vince. I'm good at listening." He felt Vince's wave of relief as he dropped his hand from the ignition key.

He started rather vaguely, "Some of us get very angry, and I think it's a good thing that we're to be left to our own devices shortly. And for some of us, it's a very deep feeling of humiliation. I can't tell the women. Not even Tasha knows." Bellamy waited.

Vince sighed. "They called it a Ven Restrainer," and he gave a detailed description of the Ven Restrainer, a piece of furniture designed, purely and simply, to firmly restrain a boy or man for the purpose of sodomy.

Bellamy always tried not to invade privacy, but as Vince described the clips that restrained, and the dip in the centre, made to accommodate an erect penis, the feeling of remembered excitement radiating from him was too strong for him not to be aware of it. He was also aware of the man's overwhelming wave of guilt, and he abruptly stopped talking. Bellamy wondered if he would go on. So difficult to want something, and hate it. But Vince was a courageous man, and he went on.

"To begin with, it always hurt, and I hated it. Fought it for a long time. But when Haru and Botan, and the others tired of it, Abensur started. I was thirteen, nearly fourteen. The thing was, he made me enjoy it. He always used the Ven, and always took a long time to do up the straps. First the wrist and ankle clips, quickly, so I couldn't escape. But then he'd fiddle around adjusting the others, and that was when I'd become excited. It was only when I was restrained sufficiently that I was unable to fight, that I could accept it. He set out to tame me, and he did, I guess. At any rate, one evening, I knocked him out on the floor, had a sharp blade in my hand, ready to slit his carotid artery, like I did to another one time, and I changed my mind and let him wake up. So I guess I was tamed."

Bellamy remembered Abensur thinking to him that he had to be careful. It was no wonder!

Vince continued quietly, "I was in a bad way when he started, dying really, I guess, not wanting to live. Abensur pulled me back, and I suppose he didn't want his work wasted, because he went to Japan, and when he came back, I was marked as the Favourite of Narzu-Han, whom I'd never met. I don't think he was even keen, as it was a few weeks before I saw him, and Abensur continued with me. It was work for him, I think. Training me? Taming me? Whatever.

"Narzu-Han. That first night, he looked at me closely, as I stood in front of him, caressing, playing. I was half wanting it, and half on the verge of trying to run or fight. He said I was such a pretty boy."

Valencio was extremely good-looking, with a shock of black hair, flashing dark eyes, and beautifully built. He was looking into the distance, seeing the long ago scene. "But then, he stopped, and looked at me closely, and said, 'You want the Ven Restrainer, don't you?' He was laughing a bit. It was always in that room they used for me, but I don't think Narzu-Han had planned on using it. But, like Abensur, he pulled out the straps that were kept in a drawer inside it, and took his time adjusting each one. By the time it was finished, I was ready for him, and when he started, I came, too. The first time. It's what I'm so ashamed of. He knew I'd begun to enjoy it. Knew I wanted the restraint so I could pretend I was only a victim. He was one of those with telepathy, and he knew me better than I knew myself.

"The women noticed I was distressed afterwards, but thought it was because I'd been hurt. And I had been hurt. I'd been excited before, and had found pleasure in it. But that time, it seemed so awful, and wrong. I didn't know what I meant to do, but Tasha came after me, and asked if I wanted to have sex with her. She let me every night she was available, after Narzu-Han had me. It helped. But I could never forgive myself for wanting it from Narzu-Han, and from Abensur. Others, too. Narzu-Han liked to share. It was the telepathy, I think, and he felt what I was feeling. One of them, he was a big man, with a tendency to be rough, but Narzu-Han stopped him hurting me, and for some reason, he excited me more than anyone."

Bellamy listened quietly. Vince was telling him his greatest hurt, not the first rape, or the punishments that he'd suffered, but his shame. His shame that after the first years, he'd been taught to enjoy it. If it had not been for Tasha, would he have killed himself that first night with Narzu-Han? From the strength of feeling of the man, he suspected that he might have done.

"I was the Favourite of Narzu-Han, the right hand wrist cuff was coloured, striped yellow/green, to declare that. Yiko used me, too, sometimes, and by the time I was seventeen, the wrist cuff was also marked with brown, to indicate that he, too, had an interest. Yiko said I was under his protection, and mentioned once, for instance, that I would never be castrated."

Bellamy turned to him in horror. Vince saw and maybe even felt his horror, and explained, "It was a real danger. Clarence warned me only a couple of months after I arrived, that I had to stop making trouble, or they'd do that. And much later, when I was very weak still, after punishment, I heard Nusa'pei trying to persuade Narzu-Han to allow him to do it, but Narzu-Han refused and only hobbled me instead for a few months."

Bellamy concealed his shock and pity, and instead asked, "What were you being punished for?"

"I told Narzu-Han what I thought of him and his family. He nearly killed me, but I couldn't not do it. He was already an Elder, and maybe he would start to think. He was mostly kind to me, never hurt, but he was as selfish and ruthless as any of his family."

Mostly _kind!_

"I told you Narzu-Han knew me better than I did myself. I hadn't caused any trouble for years, just knocked out a Khatabi boy of my own age once, and hit a guard a couple of times. But in general, I did what I was told and was treated as casually as they treated the women. The only differences were that I still wore wrist and ankle cuffs, and there were always two guards outside the working bedroom, or the sitting room, where Narzu-Han sometimes talked with me. The women had no extra guards, and after all, the doors were always locked with magic. But quite suddenly, there was a lot more care taken whenever they did anything with me, even when they just came into the enclosure, two guards kept a special eye on me, at least one with wand drawn, the same as when I was troublesome earlier."

"When you killed someone?"

"Killed one, wounded a few, like Adil's eye."

Bellamy was startled, "You were responsible for Adil losing his eye?"

Vince nodded, and said dismissively, "That was in the early days, but I'd been tame for years by the time I'm talking about, and the extra precautions were taken before I even thought of attacking, or resisting."

Bellamy was full of questions, and decided just to listen. Vince was telling him what he needed to tell someone, and obviously had not felt it possible to tell the women.

Vince was looking straight ahead, at the mist through the windscreen. "...one day, I found I just could not report to the dining room for use, though I was showered and ready. It was a turning point, maybe, that I just couldn't be tame any more. For a while, Hilde would get me there, and then she stopped, and the guards would, very carefully. But when Rafu and Thuli came for me, and maybe they were not as careful, I flew at them instead of obeying orders. There was a fury in me, and they were there and they were bloody wizards, and I wanted to smash them to oblivion. Narzu-Han stopped them punishing me."

Bellamy assumed that he must have been nearly a man by that time. How hard to be a man and to have to submit like that, whether or not it excited him.

"They were always very careful with anything that could be used as a weapon." He pulled a knife from his pocket. Elaborate gold and jewelled on the back, but with a metal edge, quite sharp. "It was a paper knife, and would never take a good edge. I took it from Nusa'pei's office." He showed Bellamy the scrolled writing, _Nusa'pei_. "They were pretty sure I'd taken it, but they never found it, and I was not punished."

He'd said he'd been tamed. It was perfectly obvious to Bellamy that Vince had never been 'tamed.' The Khatabi guards had certainly not considered him tame.

Vince continued, "Anyway, it just kept getting harder, and I suddenly went quite berserk, just after Abensur released me from the Ven. I punched Abensur, knocked him out, and had Narzu-Han down, trying to strangle him, and every now and then banging his head as hard as I could against the floor. I guess Abensur revived, as I woke up in my own bed, and I hadn't been harmed or punished. The next morning, Nusa'pei told me, very seriously, that I was still a whole man, not castrated, not punished with the Pain Curse, only because Narzu-Han said I couldn't help it. But if ever I attacked another wizard like that, there would be no understanding. I would die in agony. I wasn't going to be able to help myself. I would attack again, I knew, so I had to stop shirking and kill myself. Except I think Yiko put a pendreiya on me. I don't think I could. But then Nusa'pei told me I was to go into Enclosure 2, and I'd never be used for sex again."

He shook his head. "It was hard to take in. Nearly fainted, even. I knew they still wanted me, and if Yiko and Narzu-Han didn't, half a dozen other Khatabi did, and that's not even counting Khatabi-Richi, and even though I was full grown, just about.

"Tasha was also told she was to go into Enclosure 2, and when Nusa'pei showed me to my bedroom, it was bigger than the others, even with a double bed. Tasha was next door."

Vince grinned wryly. "They weren't supposed to know about Tasha, but bloody Narzu-Han knew everything. Tasha's older than me, and she said she'd been expecting it, as not many people asked for her any more.

"I couldn't believe at first they were going to leave me alone. Every single bloody wizard always wanted me. I thought it must be a genetic failing that came along with the magic. Of the Khatabi-Vrie, the Elders, I think only Ahjmed didn't have me. And a good thing too. He was a sadist. Liked little girls, and sometimes they didn't survive. I could easily have died if Ahjmed had ever had his way."

Bellamy was looking straight forward through the windscreen, but his eyes were wet. It was hard to hear this.

Vince said suddenly, complaining, "Even the day before we left - I was thirty! Not a boy. They wanted to fondle, to say good-bye, and Fudo said it might prevent fighting. And even then, if they could have, they would have used me again. I thought they would have forgotten, but with Yiko dead and Narzu-Han missing, maybe I was very lucky not to be put back into use, whether or not I went berserk. All they had to do was paralyse or something, like when I was a boy."

Bellamy said, "No wonder you kept away from me, and hit Michael that time."

Vince asked, appealing, "_Is_ it only Khatabis, do you think?"

"It's not a genetic failing of wizards generally. Man to man sex is very rare among wizards. Among medj, it's more visible, though I suspect the percentage is probably much the same."

"Maybe just the Khatabis, and maybe because I fought, and hurt some. Maybe if I'd only accepted it from the start, they might have lost interest. The boys who went before only served a couple of years. I would still have been in use, I think, if I hadn't gone for Narzu-Han. He used to tell me he'd keep me forever, until I was an old, old man. It's what provoked that last attack. He said he'd look after me forever."

He sighed, "Sometimes, I liked Narzu-Han. He was not a friend, of course. He was my owner, and did what he chose with me. Having Tasha helped me enormously, and I love her now, as my wife. But sometimes I still yearn for the absolute excitement that I felt on the Ven Restrainer. Can you understand that?"

Bellamy felt his tension. It was his deepest shame, and he was appealing for judgement, for help. Bellamy didn't know how to help him, but tried. He said in a calm voice, "Sex is a very strong instinct. There's nothing to be ashamed of in enjoying a sexual experience."

Vince said accusingly, "You're giving me platitudes."

Bellamy asked, feeling helpless, "What do you expect? I'm not all wise, all knowing."

"Have you ever been raped, and enjoyed it?"

"No."

Vince stared at him, hostility in his eyes. Bellamy gave a wry grin. "You bloody medj know more of my secrets than anyone else ever has. If I tell you a man once had sex with me, and I enjoyed it, will that make you feel better?"

Vince said flatly, "I don't believe it!"

Bellamy said, "Can you keep it quiet?"

Vince nodded slowly, and Bellamy continued. "There was a man who loved me once. He was called Mario. One day, he asked, and I wanted to please him, and I agreed. It hurt at first, but he took his time, and I found pleasure and my own excitement. I told Pat only that I'd once agreed to do it with a man. I never told her that I found enjoyment, and I've never told anyone else. Even when I was raped that time, I never, ever wanted anyone else to know. But the whole world ended up knowing, and they thought less of me for being raped."

He looked seriously at Vince. "One need not be ashamed of a perfectly natural reaction, Vince," but he grinned, "And one need not share it with the world, most of whom are not very bright!"

Vince was quiet. Bellamy was hoping that maybe he'd managed to help, after all.

Vince said slowly, "There was never any choice to begin with, either strapped down or paralysed. But later, there were times I looked for it, wanted it. It's what's made me dirty enough that I can never be clean."

"Do you think then that man-to-man sex is inherently dirty?"

Vince answered hesitantly, "No, not if they both want it."

"So if, to survive, you learned to want it, are you really unforgivably dirty?"

"I don't know."

It started to rain. Vince smiled, and said, "I love the rain, gentle, continuous, so far removed from Morocco." He still didn't make any move to start the car, and Bellamy waited, patient. This disclosure was not what he'd expected. It seemed that, to Vince, that he'd learned to want it, was something that had hurt more than any earlier cruelty.

Vince continued, "Anyway, I behaved myself in Enclosure 2, didn't look sideways at them, made not the slightest trouble." He grinned wryly, "And still, Abensur didn't take off the wrist and ankle cuffs until just before my group set out for the App. Box to be freed."

"If I'd known, I would have made them take them off much earlier."

Vince shrugged. "They were right, I think. I wasn't thinking straight any more, half full of hope, but mostly not believing it, and wanting to start slaughtering every wizard in sight."

He glanced at Bellamy. "I didn't trust you. You were a wizard, and wizards only hurt and rape. It's taken a long time. Tasha was holding very tight to my arm that day. She knew I was unstable. When I felt the pendreiya, I nearly started fighting."

Bellamy remembered. He'd been prepared to freeze him in place, just for a minute. Probably no-one else might even have noticed. He asked softly, "Are you all right now?"

"Some scars remain forever, I think. I will never be the man I would have been if none of it had happened. Narzu-Han said that I would always have been a target. Because of my looks. As if it was fate. But no man here has wanted to have sex with me just because I'm good-looking."

Bellamy said, "Maybe you'd best live here then. All your life, if you like."

"I would, I think. Maybe Narzu-Han was right. Some places, some men, I'd still be a target. It's safe here." He glanced at Bellamy. "The boundary fence that was supposed to tell us it was home. I crossed it the first day, and every day for weeks - until Jimmy needed looking after in fact. But you have made us a safe home, and I do want to stay. I think Tasha won't, though." He shrugged. "It's just like some of the women. I'm frightened to leave."

Bellamy said softly, "You're free now. Free to stay, free to go, free to return - all your life. You're right. The fence did have a weak crio - just meant to make sure no-one wandered off and got lost, or left too early and wound up in trouble. I'm surprised you realised."

"Narzu-Han used to tell me about things like that, and sometimes, I can sense things a little bit more than most people."

Telepathy could be a very difficult gift to live with. Bellamy didn't tell Vince he had that gift, that could be developed, with a little help. He himself, hadn't become aware of his own gift until he married his second wife, who also had a slight talent. The closeness of marriage had developed it in them both.

Vince started the car. Ten minutes later, he said, "Thank you for listening."

Bellamy asked, "How's the pup going?"

Vince smiled. "She's called Shona, and I can't wait until she's old enough to follow at my heels all day. Like the girls' dogs do. Like your dogs do."

"Toilet trained?"

"Without the slightest trouble." And he entertained Bellamy for the next few miles with boasting about the amazing intelligence of Shona.

**x**

Vince had given Bellamy a few things to think of, but he remained a puzzle. Those years he'd barely spoken of, that he'd killed one, wounded others. And then he'd been 'in a bad way,' maybe dying, until Abensur had taken him in hand. And _why_ had he been allowed to live after attacking Narzu-Han, whom he referred to as his owner, plus Abensur?

Bellamy tried to remember if Abensur had ever spoken about him. He'd only been there a little over a week after the prisoners were released, and none of them had mentioned them to him again, maybe afraid to waken his anger. Even Zoe and Najia had seemed to prefer to forget about them the moment they were freed. The last day before they left, he said that the wizards were allowed to fondle. Bellamy had known that Fudo had some things planned, and guiltily remembered that he'd thought it best not to interfere.

Fondled. And the memory of wrists and ankles strapped to vertical bars had come along with the words. Vince had been indignant. Thirty! And they still wanted him. He hadn't seemed particularly disturbed about it, more annoyed and indignant. Bellamy guessed that he was accustomed to it. To begin with, always either restrained or paralysed for use, he'd said.

He'd also said that he wanted the Ven Restrainer. He'd said it was so he could pretend to be only a victim.

Bellamy shook his head. It was a lot more complex than that. If pretending to himself was all it was, maybe to retain some self-respect, Yiko would not have felt a need to put a pendreiya on him, and he would not have 'gone berserk' and attacked Abensur and Narzu-Han. Narzu-Han must have cared for him, and he'd felt that Abensur had some fondness for him, and not only Abensur. There was the elderly guard, Kofi-Zee, even Fudo. And then he'd said that Yiko had had an interest as well. He must have become very special to them. He guessed that was why he was still alive.

He hoped he'd helped. The man should not feel guilty for something he had no control over.

***chapter end***


	28. Chapter 28

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the indeterminate future._

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. His employees include: Michael & Dot, Archie & Ursula Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, Oliver Barnes. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage. Aniragi is the adjective, and also the ancient language. Spells are sometimes in Old Aniragi. Muggles are Medjkind. __The freed slaves__: Carol & Helene, leaders. Gloria. Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) Veronica, Angini. __Other characters mentioned below__: Bryce McKenzie, Ministry Healer. _

_**Chapter 28: **_

"Will you he here this evening, John?" Carol asked at dinner.

Bellamy shook his head. "I expect to be back in the morning."

His casual answer brought some intensely curious looks. He ignored the curiosity as he went on with his meal. Farfalla sat next to him, and he told her about Lucius Malfoy and the shopping bag. "It's the first time I've ever seen him taken off balance, I think. He always looks so much in command of himself and everyone around."

"He's a powerful wizard then?"

"Very powerful, rich, influential. The family always has been."

"He looked down his nose at us."

"He looks down his nose at everyone, including me."

"At you?"

"I'm not pureblood, you see. My mother was medj-born."

"Do you mean that your mother's parents were just ordinary people?"

Bellamy nodded. "Ordinary people. They died before I was born, but I was raised by my mother's sister and her husband, and they were very ordinary people."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Killed when I was a baby."

"You were an orphan," said Farfalla, softly.

Thierry glanced at Farfalla. "At least you were raised by family."

Farfalla asked, "Did they love you?"

Bellamy chuckled, "Not very much."

Sunday, at breakfast, Tasha gave Bellamy a kiss. He looked at her in surprise, and then suddenly realised. He could himself feel that Vince seemed more relaxed. Tasha smiled at him. "It's a lovely day, and I just felt like kissing somebody."

Vince asked, "John, when does one cut grass to make hay."

Bellamy guessed, "Late summer?"

Vince shoved his hair out of his eyes, and said, "We'd best start on the hayshed today, then." And later that day, they worked together, the four men. Bellamy using casual magic to make deep holes for uprights, until Clarence nudged him and pointed to where Cam watched, though hopefully too far away to have seen. They were more careful after that.

The men were working together again the following morning, Vince whistling. Clarence remarked to Bellamy, "We used to cover our ears when Valencio whistled, but he's a lot better now."

Vince grinned at him. "Call me Vince. And I've been practising ever since I took myself to London that time."

Clarence laughed, and said, "We were not here even a week, and he cleared out and didn't come back until the following day. Tasha was worried he wouldn't come back at all, but most of us thought he would."

Vince said, "It's why I reckon medj are so much more civilised than wizards. A man shared his bus shelter with me overnight, no-one threatened my safety, and _no-one_ covered their ears and told me to shut up!"

Clarence suddenly stood, peering, and tapped Bellamy on the shoulder, and pointed. "Is that Gloria?"

"Gloria on Madigan! Is the woman mad?"

Vince asked, "Is Madigan so hard to ride?"

"Broke Luke's leg not so long ago, and we have no healer here." He sighed. "I'd best go after her, and then she'll probably break my leg. She's a bit dangerous these days." But Madigan was being perfectly well behaved, and his relaxed canter was already taking his rider out of sight.

Bellamy hesitated, but Maliwan called to him, and he dropped from the ladder, and walked over to her. She was studying Gloria's list of available horses, and finally said, "I'll saddle Grey Lady for myself, and you can have either Dragon Breath or Thunder."

Bellamy nodded, and went to Dragon Breath, who pricked his ears and indicated how pleased he was to see the boss. Bellamy patted him, clipped a rope to his halter for reins, before helping Maliwan with her saddle.

Maliwan said, "If we just go in the same direction, not as if we're chasing her."

"Whatever you think."

Maliwan mounted neatly and led off, trotting. Bellamy sat relaxed on the bare back of the black pony, and followed. Cam was standing in a paddock, Tiffany beside him. Six women were circling on their horses, practising for a show class. She nudged him and pointed. Cam shook his head. Every single one of the women would win a Best Rider class ahead of him, except that he'd seen him once, laughing, as Madigan did his best to throw him. He'd asked about it later, but he only grinned and said that his horse liked to play with him.

They caught up with Gloria on the far side of the property, standing beside the horse, and staring out over the valley. She snapped, "I didn't want to be followed!"

Maliwan asked, "Do you want to go back by the Ridge Road or the Pamela Track?"

Gloria looked at Bellamy with a great deal of resentment. "I've been a prisoner all my life, and I'm still a prisoner, thanks to you!"

Bellamy slipped off his horse and Dragon Breath decided to eat. What else was important in life?

Gloria stared at him, almost trembling in the fury that shook her. "What could you do if you tried?" she suddenly flung at him.

Bellamy shrugged and said, "A fair bit, I daresay."

"Go away. I'll ride home with Maliwan."

Without comment, Bellamy mounted Dragon Breath and trotted off. He guessed it was the best thing to do, and Madigan was apparently perfectly prepared to tolerate her.

Gloria became more and more impossible to be with. The others were patient, and every evening, the medj would exclude Dot, Michael and Bellamy, and gather in the ballroom.

Bellamy tried to be available, in case he was needed. He had a feeling that Gloria might be the last, and they were all waiting for her. It was their business, of course, and not for him to make suggestions. He thought now that it really was helping. Vince was more relaxed than he'd been before they'd talked. And among the others, there was talk of future plans now, though sometimes it was only the step of doing a daytime lesson in painting with watercolours.

**x**

Thursday at dinner, Gloria said to Bellamy. "Will you come to the horse show in July?"

"Where is it?"

"Kilkivan."

Bellamy hesitated, and finally sighed. "I don't think I can. Kilkivan is a big horse show, and people try and kill me now and again. It's known I'm sometimes tempted to horse shows." He smiled at Gloria. "You may be hating me more often than not, but you still might not like seeing me killed."

"Why on earth should people try and kill you? You're imagining things!" Gloria said.

"They always seem to have their reasons, though sometimes I think it's just a hobby that people like to take up now and then."

Michael put in, "Why do you think he has bodyguards? I'm surprised Dieter hasn't insisted on them here."

Bellamy said to him, casually, but it was an order, "No need to tell him I'm spending so much time here." He looked back at Gloria. "If I'm still around by the time of the horse show, I might go in disguise."

"Why shouldn't you be around?" asked Michael, in surprise.

Bellamy shrugged, and said vaguely, "Things to do, maybe." He was hoping, and didn't understand himself what might have changed. All Zoe had said was that there might be another night one day. But there was still no word, and he wondered if his girls would ever want him near. That night again, he decided he couldn't possibly sleep, and instead wandered the streets of London until he found a fist fight, though the first small group he came across, looked at him with a great deal of respect, and were very, very polite. They pointed him though, when he said he felt like a fight.

The 'Reds' gave him what he wanted, but when they had him down and started to kick, their boots vanished off their feet, until they stared in confusion, and then ran from the prone man. After a while, he opened his eyes, stared at the filthy alley way, and rose dizzily to his feet. He leaned against the wall of a warehouse for a moment, wondering whether he was fit enough to apparate. Maybe he'd just best sit for a while.

An hour later, he walked in to the drive way of Loch Lomand, staggering now and then, and limping. Even now he was restless, and walked to the horse paddock. There was a name now on the halter that Sherese's filly foal wore. It seemed her name was Tericai.

Gloria took him by surprise again as he spoke to the foal. "It's from the half a name of those in Enclosure 2 before Clarence and Kaede moved over. We couldn't think of any other name that started with Teric."

He looked at her sympathetically. "Couldn't sleep?"

"They're just waiting for me to speak, and I don't know whether I can."

"Don't then. Just say you prefer to keep certain things to yourself, thank you very much."

Gloria laughed. "Simple as that!"

Bellamy smiled at her. "Simple as that!"

"You don't think I have to face what's happened."

"Sure, as best you can, when you're ready. But facing things in the privacy of your own mind is sufficient. No need to share it unless you choose."

"I'd never thought of it like that."

Bellamy turned again to look at the horses. "Madigan goes well for you. Use him in the horse show, if you want, as long as you agree that I can organise Ursula to be there in case of accidents."

"Ursula?"

"Ursula Barnes. She's a nurse, lives at my place. About seventy, but perfectly competent."

"A witch?"

"Ania, yes. If you break a bone, you'll be very pleased to have her there. Much better than being driven half berserk by having an arm or leg in plaster for weeks on end."

Gloria laughed. "I can't imagine you putting up with that."

Bellamy grinned. "Not if I can help it!"

"I haven't named the foal of Revenge yet. I find if you wait a while, just the right name comes to you."

"I should use you when I make new inventions. The name's always the hardest part."

They turned back towards the castle, and when Bellamy staggered, Gloria looked at him in surprise, suddenly noticing blood on his shirt. "Have you been fighting?"

He grinned. "It was a great fight, but this time I was beaten."

"How many?"

"Four."

"You're mad, but you'd best come with me to the First Aid Room."

"Will you fix me or add to the injuries?"

"Like Michael said, we're unpredictable. But I think I'm safe enough right now." She came around to his left, and when he started to stagger again, grabbed his arm.

He thanked her and conjured a cane, to help him keep his balance. For some reason, he seemed to be getting more dizzy, instead of less. Gloria looked at him assessingly, told him to wait, and then hurried to the small cottage where Vince and Tasha lived.

Bellamy thought she was making far too much fuss, but tried to be patient. She came back with Vince and Tasha, and Vince went to his left side, to help him. He shrugged him off, and said, "I don't need help."

Gloria said, "You keep staggering."

He said defensively, "I'm a bit tired, that's all. I always stagger a bit when I'm tired." He spoke impatiently, and told himself again he had to be patient. They were the medj who needed to be looked after. Not their fault if they had little experience in life.

Gloria said firmly, "Valencio will help you to the First Aid room, and I'll fix your bruises."

Under orders, once in the First Aid room, Vince helped Bellamy strip off his outer clothes, and Gloria anointed his bruises, which quickly faded. He was docile, and Gloria relaxed, even joking about bruises in places she couldn't see. But his patience was abruptly gone, and he pulled himself away from Vince, and declared that he was perfectly all right. He grabbed the wall, not wanting to fall. But they were bothering him! He tried again to be polite, said, "Look, I'm perfectly all right. Just go away and leave me alone."

Still they wouldn't go, and suddenly Michael was there, blurry in front of him. Michael said, "Too much to drink, Boss?"

Bellamy was beginning to be really annoyed now, and declared, "I've had _nothing_ to drink, and I just want to be left alone!"

They wouldn't leave him alone, even when he told them yet again. Then Michael said, "I'm getting Ursula."

Bellamy swore, but staggered again.

Vince said, "Can I help you to bed, John?"

Bellamy snapped, "Just go away! You're bothering me!" They were muttering at him. Bellamy shook his head. Maybe if he lay down, they'd know he had to be left alone. He carefully lowered himself to the floor and curled himself into a ball, closing his eyes. Colours swirled around, and voices were faint around him. But then they were pushing him, and he swore, curling up tighter. Bryce was there, pestering him. Bryce always pestered him.

Ursula. What was Ursula doing here? She was speaking very firmly. "You have a bleed in your brain, Boss. You're very sick, and Bryce is going to fix you." And again, insistently, "A bleed in your brain."

Bellamy was suddenly alarmed. That had happened before, and he'd been very severely handicapped for a long time. He didn't want to be in a wheelchair again. He looked at Bryce, closed his eyes as Ursula instructed, and stayed very still. Ursula held his head. Bryce touched his wand, checked again with the sensor, and said "_Asinum Terrili." _

More very careful checks with the monitor, and then Bryce stood, "Well, he won't be working in the morning, but I expect he'll be fine."

Bellamy said, but still slurring his words, "Thanks, Bryce."

Bryce grinned at him. "Stupid people who get into fights."

"It was a good fight, though," and he felt the relief in the air. His poor medj, who needed him. He should not have worried them. Irresponsible. But he was still very tired and his head ached. Bryce and Vince helped him into the bed in the First Aid Room. Bellamy wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

Ursula said soothingly, "You can go to sleep now, Boss."

Bellamy went to sleep.

He was still deeply asleep in the morning when Bryce shook his shoulder, insistently, demanding that he wake and be examined. Bellamy woke, frowning, and then looked around in confusion.

Bryce asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

Events clicked into place, and Bellamy replied, "A bleed in the brain, Ursula said."

Bryce grinned, "I saved your life, and you threatened to turn me into a frog."

Bellamy assured him, "I wouldn't have, really."

"I didn't think you would." Curiously, he asked, "_Could_ you turn someone into a frog?"

Bellamy shrugged, "I've never tried."

Bryce looked at him assessingly. It was not a known spell, of course. People could not be turned into animals, though there were many Vidi-Curses that could deform a person into a semblance of an animal. But Bryce was wondering whether the great wizard could, if he chose. Bellamy saw what he was thinking, and said, "And I have no intention of trying!"

Bryce laughed. "A good thing, too!"

Bellamy glanced at the novelty clock on the wall, one of those items that had taken his fancy, and had sent back from America. It appeared no-one had liked it much, and it had ended up here. Nearly breakfast, and he'd best apologise for making so much trouble. Had he sworn at Vince? He rather thought he might have, and he'd definitely sworn at Michael.

Bryce said, "I've called work off and you're to take it easy today. I'll stay around and check on you every now and then."

Bellamy answered, "That's not necessary. I'm fine now."

"You're still dizzy, you probably have a headache, and your energy levels are low."

Bellamy frowned at him, then suddenly glanced at his wrist, seeing a wristwatch sensor around it. He stripped it off, irritated. He hated being under continuous monitoring.

Bryce only grinned. There was no need for him to stay around really, but Bryce was full of curiosity about the medj. He'd wanted to come long ago, but Dot and Michael had refused casual visitors, and when he'd asked Pierre, he'd had no support. Pierre well remembered the fiasco of his visit.

At breakfast, Jimmy asked, "Who beat you up, John?"

"Four members of a gang that called themselves The Reds." He grinned reminiscently, "The best fight I've had in years!"

Clarence said, "Why didn't you use your magic when they were beating you?"

"Scarcely fair. And a fight wouldn't be a challenge if I never lost."

Carol said seriously, "What would happen to us here if you'd died last night?"

"Nothing. Your funding comes from the Loch Lomand Trust, has nothing to do with me."

Carol looked down at her toast. She knew how much of the funding came from Bellamy, and now there was something new, a separate bank account specifically for education. Dot had told her that it came from the sale of his horses, even how much each of the young horses of the stud were bringing.

Bellamy assured her, "Really, Carol. Even if I die today, this can be your home for as long as you want."

Carol smiled at him, reassured, and said softly, "Thank you."

He watched frowningly when Bryce went off with Gloria and Helene after breakfast, 'to look around.'

Carol asked, "What's the matter, John?"

"Bryce. I wouldn't have let him within fifty miles of this place by choice. He has an enormous curiosity and no tact whatsoever."

Carol said comfortably, "He's hardly likely to be murdered, and we're a pretty tough group, really."

"I like to think _I'm_ tough, and I've nearly murdered Bryce several times!"

Carol chuckled, "Vince said you threatened to turn him into a frog."

"I was lucky they called a healer. It could have been very serious."

Carol said sternly, "And are you still going to get yourself into fights?"

Bellamy hesitated, and then thought of Zoe and Najia. He doubted if he'd have much time for fights, then. But if course, maybe it was only wishful thinking. He sighed.

Carol glanced at him, and said nothing further about fights, instead asking him whether he felt all right now.

"Not very energetic," he admitted.

"Good enough to come with me this afternoon? I want to ask someone about something, and you bring luck."

"If you want me."

But then she ordered him to lie down for a while. It seemed that Bryce had forgotten about him.

Bryce had forgotten him. He was in the swimming pool building, surrounded by women, many of them nude, since they'd been swimming, and answering every question about Bellamy that anyone put to him. He also asked some tactless questions about their experiences, which were sometimes not answered, but not resented, either. The medj had his measure, and were making the most of his indiscreet tongue. They were endlessly curious about their John, who was also the great wizard.

When Carol found Bellamy in the afternoon, he asked, "Do you want me to flash my wrists this time?"

Carol laughed. "Not this time. You're just along for the ride - because you're good luck."

He grinned. "So all I need to do is buy you a lucky charm, and I'll be expendable."

She smiled at him. "Veronica and Angini are coming as well," and she pointed. "They're already waiting."

A few minutes later, a battered orange car was heading towards Loch Lomand, and they still hadn't explained what they were doing.

Whether or not he was supposed to flash his wrists, when Carol asked the headmistress of Bogridge whether it was possible to run a special bridging course there, her eyes went to those scars. Maybe word had spread. The school principal, Agnes O'Brien, thought carefully about it.

"Twenty-three definites, another half a dozen probables," said Carol, "And Loch Lomand can fund the teacher, and even a classroom if necessary. It's still better than travelling every day to Duich, and it costs too much to pay for them to stay."

"Social Security?"

"I daresay a few would be eligible, but we prefer not to follow that route."

Agnes said, "There is a classroom spare, but it's in urgent need of repair."

"Can we have a look?" asked Carol. "Some of our men are becoming very good carpenters."

They inspected a bare and dirty room, and Carol nodded. "If you say yes, and can organise a teacher, you can leave the classroom to us."

Agnes smiled and said, "I'll be back in touch early next week, and even if we can't arrange something, we're looking forward to having the girls here."

Carol said afterwards, "Veronica and Angini were going to talk to the hairdresser again, about unpaid work in exchange for some training, so you can find them there, if you want, while I do a little shopping."

Bellamy nodded obediently, and wandered off. He found them at the men's barber shop, Veronica watching as Angini cut a man's hair. Her client looked a little dazed. Angini had still been in Enclosure 1, still young, naturally blonde, tall and graceful. Bellamy entered and leaned against the wall. Word was spreading, and more men were lining up for haircuts, whether they needed one or not. Angini casually mentioned that they'd been taking lessons in self defence. "And we're a bit edgy sometimes," she said calmly, as she moved around the half hypnotised man, using the clippers. "Anyone groping might find themselves upside down and over the fence."

She glanced at Bellamy, leaning against the wall, and added, "We have some very effective protection, as well."

Bellamy grinned, and the waiting men noticed, and their eyes, too, were drawn to those scars, the ones around his wrist, and the ones on his face.

Tom came and leaned against the wall with Bellamy. "Your girls?" he asked.

Bellamy shook his head. "I'm with them, that's all. Not even one of them. My name's John."

Tom shook his hand, and said, "What if I rent the business to them, and give them a month's tuition?"

Veronica called, "Yes, please." But Dot would be called in to help settle the details. Veronica was older than most before she'd been taken, having already worked six months, and then completed two weeks of a hairdressing apprenticeship. But business contracts were daunting.

The next day, Bellamy saw that Revenge's foal finally had a name. He was Jack. He laughed. Was this the special name Gloria had been waiting for? Or was she just being perverse? In any case, it was clearly marked on his halter. Jack.

Dot passed on to Bellamy that Carol had said they were finished talking, and the door of the ballroom would no longer be shut.

***chapter end***


	29. Chapter 29

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the indeterminate future._

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. His daughters are Susan, Lesley and Mary. His employees include: Michael & Dot, Archie & Ursula Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, Oliver Barnes. Sidney Bourne, Kitty, his wife, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. __The Family Khatabi__: Akila Khatabi, (Peterson,) with Bahiti and Tristan, Hasina, and children. __The freed slaves__: Carol, leader, Gloria, Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) Clarence & Bernice, Jimmy Rawlings. _

_**Chapter 29: **_

Gloria and Bellamy were in deep conversation, Monday afternoon. Horses and riders for the horse show in two weeks time. Bellamy planned to attend, acting as groom and helper, but in riding gear which he never wore, and he said that his hair would be brown and his facial scars disguised with make-up. "And I'll wear my watches, of course."

"Kennedy?" queried Gloria. "Both Eva and Lucy have been riding him, and he's been fine."

"Too risky, still, I think."

"The girls plan to blitz all opposition in the gymkhana events with Mosquito, Gus and Storm, and there's six want to enter the jumping."

"Thowra's done some jumping, though he's not all that good, also a bit in the gymkhana events."

"Might be best to keep him for the showing. Such a pretty animal." And then Gloria said calmly, "I want Madigan myself for the jumping."

Bellamy nodded. "You're agreeable to having Ursula there?"

"Even Bryce, if you want." She smiled. "He's so clever, and such a twit!"

"He says if I get myself in trouble fighting again, he'll just let me die."

"He made a quick visit since, and saw Vince and Jimmy. Now they say they're as sterile as the rest of us."

Bellamy was surprised. Gloria said calmly, "That's what they say, on the other hand, Vince loves Tasha and Jimmy loves Brigitta."

Bellamy smiled. "If you love someone, future children are not that important."

There was a pause, before Gloria went on. "There was some competition for Nigretta in the showing, but I've decided that Maharni should have her. She's dark and exotic looking, rides well, and will give us a good chance. Maybe even a Grand Champion."

Bellamy cautioned, "Both Steve and Gemma, the owners of Storm, Thowra and Mosquito, will almost certainly be there, and will come to talk to you. Remember not to refer to me at all, and don't tell anyone a man called John Bellamy has anything to do with you. Also that some of the horses are Line of Sheba. That has to be secret as well."

"Everyone knows now, and we take it seriously since talking to Bryce."

Bellamy regarded her dubiously, and decided not to ask how much Bryce had told her.

Gloria smiled. "It will probably be the last big occasion that we'll all be together, and we're planning to win as many real prizes as possible, not fifth and sixth prizes awarded to give us confidence, but real prizes, awarded because our horses, or even us, are the best."

"Are you taking any of the ponies at all?"

"Mary and Connie are planning to ride Ruby and Kellie in the pairs, and there's others, but it's me, Tiffany, Eva and Lucy competing in the jumping that might do well."

"You'll be competing against world beaters this show, and only Tiffany has been riding more than a year or so."

Gloria smiled at him. "We've got good horses, and we're special people. We'll do all right!"

Bellamy nodded. "I know you'll do all right. How could you not?" And neither of them were talking about show jumping.

**x**

Thursday afternoon, Bellamy packed his things and left Loch Lomand, followed by Dot and Michael on Friday morning, to the pleasure and relief of Robin, who had his Mum and Dad back, and the slight apprehension of the medj, though not a one admitted to it.

It was an interesting spell-breaking session that morning. Not long after the morning tea break, Pierre showed Dasse Narzu-Han Khattak, Turkey's Head of Wizardry, into the Observation Room, along with a couple of other dignitaries and a bodyguard for Narzu-Han. Bellamy was deep in concentration at that time, doing the Rindi Curse victim that Gunma assured him would be the last one ever.

Narzu-Han watched with interest, and watched with more than his eyes. He couldn't probe deeply, as Bellamy always tried to block a little when he did this, protecting himself against his patients in case they managed to throw him out of their minds, which could hurt.

As he watched his patient led away by the ambulance man, Bellamy suddenly whirled, wand raised, and stared straight through the Observation Room window at Narzu-Han. At his action, Kupec, Collette and Jeremy also raised their wands and looked for the threat. The old forehead scar was livid as Bellamy stalked stiffly out the workroom to the door of the Observation Room, followed by Kupec and the others, very confused.

"Narzu-Han Khatabi," he said grimly, as he opened the door, wand still raised.

Narzu-Han rose. "I am the Dassio in Turkey now. I am not your enemy."

Pierre looked at the both of them, confused. The aurors filed in, and each of them had their wands covering Narzu-Han. One of those with Narzu-Han drew his wand, but Narzu-Han said to him to put his wand away. Instead, he looked at the great wizard, and said calmly, "Pierre tells me you're looking after some rescued medj. I'm interested to know if there's one called Valencio among them."

"I'm surprised you don't refer to him by number!"

"How is he?"

Bellamy spoke harshly, furiously, "Scarred, like they're all scarred. Except, of course, for those who are dead!"

"I heard you did little to the Khatabi-Richi, who were also culprits."

"You are Khatabi. You could have done something! Magritte Berne, an eight year old child, given to Ahjmed. She did not survive the night! Six-year-old twins, raped, again and again, side by side as they held hands, and in the morning, one was dead. Peter Jones, who was in Enclosure 3. Knew he was about to be killed, stood erect, faced Haru, and was killed. You could have done something to stop it, but you did _nothing_!"

Narzu-Han said, "I hear my little cousin has stopped it."

"Zoe and Najia. Just girls, and did what you didn't make the slightest move to do!"

Narzu-Han spoke in a calm voice, knowing how much danger he was in. "I have learned from their example. I have taken power in Turkey, and Turkey, too, will become more civilised."

"You were not supposed to be able to leave Turkey."

Narzu-Han suddenly wore an aura of arrogance. "I am Khatabi. Do you think I would let your orders command me forever?"

"I gave you orders as an alternative to killing you. I will kill you now, for little Laura, who was taken so young that her surname is unknown."

Narzu-Han said slowly, sadly, "I know of Emma and Laura. Maybe you are right. Maybe you had best kill me."

Bellamy was trembling, and Kupec touched him on the shoulder. He opened his mind, listening to Narzu-Han, who did not shield himself from his knowing. At last Bellamy stood more erect, pocketed his wand, and said, "Ingrid wishes to study to be a vet. Please check with my secretary, and send the amount of money she says it will cost." He looked at Pierre, "And get him away from me, or I'll forget I'm supposed to be civilised."

Pierre rose, "Narzu-Han?" They left.

Bellamy glared after them, still trembling, and when he returned to the workroom, he leaned against the wall, white-faced and tight-lipped. The others glanced at each other and waited, saying nothing, not even Bryce.

At last he sighed, "He's good, that one. I wouldn't have thought he could have overcome those instructions. He wasn't even supposed to know about them."

Dieter quietly entered the room, and said, "I'm glad you didn't kill him in front of us. I'd have hated to have to try and arrest you."

"Dassio!"

"Turkey is a lot more law-abiding since he took over two years ago. So maybe your instructions played a part in that."

"He has telepathy. Maybe that's how he understood what I'd done."

"Is he one of those you said nearly defeated you?"

"He and Yiko. Yiko was his father."

That afternoon, in his own lounge room, Bellamy did what he hadn't done for a long time. Sat quietly in his favourite chair, and felt for those others he had influenced. He hated to think that Ahjmed might be preying on children again. It took a while, but he found Ahjmed in Russia where he'd been sent, in some sort of a medj institution. The buxom nurse called him 'love,' but as if he was a child or maybe retarded. He wore a shapeless tracksuit, and watched TV with another. He didn't seem unhappy, but he didn't seem quite alive, either. Maybe 'talking to' people was not as merciful an option as he'd thought.

Adil Khatabi was in China, looking fat, as he'd never seen a male Khatabi. He was surrounded by small children, whom he smiled on. And when a rounded woman came in and called him 'love,' she meant it. Bellamy felt for her mind, and smiled in triumph. The woman was medj. They were happy together. It wasn't that many years ago, but there seemed to be four small children, and she carried a baby on her ample hip. Adil was in his late sixties, but there was nothing to indicate they were not his children. He still looked slightly sinister, with his eye-patch. Vince, of course. He wondered about the circumstances of that attack.

He knew about Yiko, Hicham and Narzu-Han, and now he tried to remember the feel of Iyad. He couldn't find Iyad, and suspected he might be dead. If a wizard was unable to defend himself, didn't know it, and was accustomed to being a powerful fighter, it could easily happen. But how many had Iyad killed and abused? Bellamy shrugged, and thought carefully about Faheem. Faheem also seemed to be living contentedly. His young wife had a small baby, and she, too, was medj. Bellamy smiled broadly. Losing their magic and being unable to hurt, had certainly made a difference to them!

He'd taken less notice of the women, but he tried to think of each he remembered, as well as he could. But they'd been less affected, as they didn't make a custom of hurting anyone in any case. Most of them were again living among Anirage. There were young ones, now grown, that he hadn't touched. But away from the culture of the Family, maybe they would be all right. Laki Khatabi? He might never work magic without a wand again, and they said he was slow to master the Pain Curse. The medj knew it was a good indicator. There was Salo, they'd mentioned, the same age, who'd had no trouble. But as he'd thought at the time, you can't punish people for their capabilities, only for their actions.

His thoughts went back to his responsibilities. The coming year might not be too bad, as most of the medj would probably continue to live at Loch Lomand. But what of the year after, when several wanted to go to University? That would be an expense, and the nearest good-sized university, he thought, was probably Edinburgh. There would be the cost of some sort of boarding house. Bellamy had never in his life had to worry about money, but now he worried about money.

Kitty found him at dinner time, looking disgruntled at some scribbled sheets of paper in his workshop.

"Inventing?" she asked with a smile.

"I was trying to, but I just can't concentrate, and I never have been able to either invent or write unless I was in the mood."

Kitty said comfortably, "Leave it to Dot and Alison. You always have, haven't you?"

He looked at her, troubled. "There's just so many! And they must have what they need to make a career."

After dinner, he spent time looking in the storeroom, and found some valuable jewellery, sent home years ago for gifts, and never used. When he ran short, he would sell old jewellery, and he felt a little cheered. Tomorrow, Mary would be home, finished school. There would be fees to pay for her, as well, as she was to train as a healer.

His medj were not worrying about money, but instead made a decision to publicise the names of those dead, so that family knew. It had to be discreet. The result was two large pages in a New York newspaper, the master list. 'Fate of some missing people.' The headings were 'Dead,' and 'Almost Certainly Dead.' In alphabetical order of Christian names, as so many of the surnames were unknown, never used in the enclosures. Any other identifying characteristics. Further information about individuals, available on request if an ad was put in the Classifieds. Other smaller ads were put in the newspapers of several countries, but containing only the names of its citizens. Enquiries had to be made through the same New York newspaper. They couldn't be checking too many newspapers.

There was a furore, and a lot of enquiries to 'The Survivors,' but they'd covered their tracks well, with the help of Dot's expertise, and some crio-magic, courtesy of Daryl Innes, who was an expert in the subtle art. No-one tracked down the men and women of Loch Lomand, though several of the locals had a very good idea. Oddly, when Rhonda, the hairdresser, tried to point the finger, no-one listened.

There was a mother of 'Pamela,' aged about twelve, blonde, probably English. She now knew her daughter was long dead, but had died very, very bravely. Her mind finally at rest, Pamela's mother also died. There were others. A woman of forty checked carefully the probable dates of 'Jeremy,' nothing else known. Her darling little brother. He'd been only ten. Full of life. Always in trouble for using his skateboard where it wasn't allowed. Dead. Dead these many years. No details, but the probable dates matched. A man whose bride had vanished a week after the wedding. Dead. It had been a long time ago, and she'd been declared dead, but he'd had to wait years before her estate could be settled, or he could remarry. No details at all for that one, just that she was dead, and the probable year.

**x**

Oliver and Bellamy had two more young horses in training for their morning ride. Oliver explained, "This year, what we do is put a photograph of the particular horse on the Internet, people put in their bids, and Paul sends them to his brother for the actual sale, as we've always done. Paul says we've never made so much money with a crop of three-year-olds." He laughed. "Trickling them onto the market, rather than selling them all at once, is profitable." He patted the brown horse he rode. "This one is already sold, and goes to America in a few days, to a man who's been on their Olympic team for years."

He glanced at the black mare that Bellamy rode. "Nantuckett is being bid for by an Italian rider and a German rider." He smiled very proudly. "We'll go to the Olympics one day I reckon, and it'll be nine tenths our horses competing in the jumping events."

"When do you go to Australia?"

"A couple of days after the horse show. And talking of that, you'll have to keep out of sight of Steve and Gemma, since you're supposed to be dead."

"I'll go in disguise, but you might help by keeping them away from the Loch Lomand horse boxes if you can."

Oliver nodded and said, "It'll be strange to go to a horse show, and not be competing."

"It's generous of you to give up Brandon."

Oliver laughed. "Show jumping was a prop to ensure a good supply of sex. But there are other ways. And anyway, I'll soon be with Vivienne."

That afternoon, Bellamy met the school train, and his daughter, Mary. It had been expected he'd be there, and Jeremy stood just behind him, and Reece stood a little way back, very alert. As usual, they totally ignored Bellamy when he assured them that nobody was trying to kill him these days. They even knew he'd come close to being very seriously ill just the previous week, simply from getting himself knocked about by four medj street thugs.

There were others there he knew, many he greeted. Kupec was meeting his sons, and Akila was meeting Najet and Zahra. They still called themselves Petersons, but were no longer fugitives, and had reverted to their own first names. There were Sidney's boys as well, and Maria Hargreaves and Tilse McArdle from next door. There were youngsters from families he'd known nearly all his life - Longbottoms, Weasleys, even a Malfoy, tall, blonde, and with a sneering countenance. Bellamy smiled. Malfoys were so predictable.

But Mary was hugging him then. He hugged her back, and sent her luggage home. And then watched, grinning, as other students struggled with heavy trunks. While the memory was strong, there was to be a full page ad for school trunks, and he bet that this time next year, three quarters of the student body would have school trunks with a picture of a flying pigeon in the corner. He frowned, it would only take them one way though. What if he had two 'landings,' one for Hogwarts, and one for home. He stared blindly at the students as they were claimed by parents and left the platform. The magic would be more complex, but maybe he should have thought of it before. Was it too late to recall them?

Mary nudged him. "Dad? Time to go home?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, just thinking."

A young woman with a baby finally mustered up the courage and quickly approached, pushed by a girlfriend. "Grandfather Harry? My baby's name is Elisha."

Bellamy enjoyed the company of Susan and Lesley, and their husbands at dinner, as well as Mary, only occasionally becoming a bit abstracted. But then he spent all night in the workshop, and Monte Bagster would shortly have a new lot of school trunks to treat.

**x**

There was a lot happening at Loch Lomand. Bellamy visited every two or three days, each time finding new developments. They were going out more, a few with men, sometimes with women acquaintances. Many were doing 'hobby courses,' including a 'current affairs' one, that was mostly history of the last twenty years or so. The hairdressers now offered haircuts for women, 'Experienced but unqualified,' but stated that services such as hair-dying and curling of hair were not available.

A long vacant shop in Bogridge was rented, and a force of medj moved in to clean, repair, and furnish. Connie did the sign writing. _The Frock Shop, Proprietors Maliwan and Sheila._ Dot couldn't help much with sourcing the stock, but Maliwan was confident, and Sheila chose well, her tastes more exotic than the conventional Scottish town was accustomed to. After fixing up the dress shop, the same work force moved on to the school classroom. It seemed they would not need to pay for a teacher, as the Education Department said that was their business. There were fees, but they were moderate.

Cramsie McGonnigal went around these days with a smile on his face. Tiffany now spent the night, as often as not, at his place. A former 'Miss America' might normally consider herself too good for a farmer, but Tiffany Keen believed that a man who was, first and foremost, kind and considerate, could not be bettered.

Carol decided that it was time there was a new Committee. Instead of equal numbers from Enclosure 1 and from Enclosure 2, it was to be just eight elected Committee members. There were some changes. Clarence had seemed to grow in strength and stature from the moment they were freed, and Bernice had taken on responsibility very early. They were elected. Also Gloria, deemed in the past too likely to provoke confrontation with the Khatabis. Carol was still undisputed leader.

Jimmy advised Carol that he was apparently getting some sort of pension from his old employer, since he was taken and damaged while under their employ. He would no longer accept a wage for his work, would pay board, and she was to come to him if more money was needed, as it appeared there had been some sort of large compensation payment.

Vince found that he could not obtain a heavy vehicle licence, as he hadn't been a qualified driver for long enough. But Jimmy had, and Jimmy already had his license, though he had to send to America for it. After careful discussion, a thirty-six seater bus was purchased, to be driven by Jimmy, as well as a twelve seater bus, which didn't need any more than an ordinary license. Things were working out.

***chapter end***


	30. Chapter 30

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. _

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. His daughters are Susan, Lesley, & Mary. His employees include: Michael, Dot and Melanie, at Loch Lomand. Victor Armitage, (Cam-Medj, or 'Squib' in older terminology.) __Terms used__: Ref injection, a routine injection which protects against STDs. Not required by Wizardkind. __The Family Khatabi__: Zoe and Najia, co-leaders, Bouchra Khatabi-Vrie, Pasquila-Kha, that is head of wizardry in Morocco. __The freed slaves__: Carol, leader. Jimmy, Tiffany, Adolfina. _

_**Chapter 30:**_

It didn't take as long as Bellamy had expected to recall the school trunks, modify the magic, and have a second landing made for each one. He was assured that there were already numerous orders. But he was very restless. He was waiting for something. Even his dogs got tired of his midnight strolls, and seldom followed him after dark.

In response to heavy pressure from his daughters, he went to a large party, and met almost a dozen new descendants, babies ranging in age up to a year as he'd so seldom been seen in public since Pat's death. He didn't stay long, thoroughly irritated by two young single women who wouldn't leave him alone.

He had to go to a dinner party in France as well, and inspect the new daughter of Yvette and Gregory. Yvette's parents were present, Gabrielle greeting him with a kiss, marvelling that he didn't look a day older, and Horst smiling genially. Gabrielle might never have married him if she hadn't been pregnant. He'd known at the time, even who it was - the strange man who liked playing with roundabouts and never talked about himself. Horst was a contented man. His beloved daughter, Yvette, was happy, and he liked his son-in-law. He knew theoretically that Gregory was a wizard, but his tendency to blush made him seem only a bashful boy.

Dot received a sum of money from Narzu-Han Khatabi 'for the education of Ingrid,' with the promise of a yearly sum to follow.

Paul decided to sell one of his proven Andalusian studs. It would be replaced by a carefully selected colt, imported as an outcross. But he expected to get three times as much for the one he sold, as he would pay for the one he bought. Pickering Ranger would be available for viewing at the July horse show, as would three young mares in foal to him. He told Bellamy he was donating the price of the four horses for the education of his medj. Bellamy hesitated, and then thanked him, very sincerely. He couldn't afford to decline a gift like that these days.

Mary Bellamy had been home a week, and sat in the lounge room of her home, studying a book list for her healing training. "Come with me to Lesley's, Monday, and we'll buy what we need?"

Bellamy agreed, and then got to his feet. It seemed he just couldn't keep still these days. "Might just go out for a while."

"No fights!" said Mary, though she hadn't heard about the last fight that had come close to being disastrous.

"I'll try not to," and Bellamy walked quickly to the App. room and vanished.

London was good to walk in, and he walked on and on, though turning to the side when he saw 'The Reds.' At last he stopped and turned back the way he'd come. There was a man behind him, an inconspicuous, average sized man.

"Ivor, isn't it? I'm just going to find a pub and have a drink, if you'd like to join me."

Ivor sighed. "Larry said to just follow you discreetly, and make sure you didn't see me."

"Making sure I don't get myself into trouble, _I_ know. But I wasn't planning on it, tonight."

Ivor laughed. "I guess it's easier keeping an eye on you, just sitting and having a drink." But Ivor was an auror on duty, and his drinks were strictly non-alcoholic.

The horse show in just a week. What would he do if nothing happened? He'd made a decision not to live his life just having fun any more, but the medj still liked him close, and Mary said no matter what, he was to be at her Pluravista, and that was only a few weeks.

Sunday morning, he rode two more horses, raw beginners who'd been in the paddock for a fortnight, watching and learning as earlier students were taught their jobs. Oliver and Victor between them had come to a strategy. Each horse would have Bellamy on it first, bareback, ridden for a few days, and only then learn to accept the saddle and bridle, and other riders.

After the first week, experienced, conventional riders were needed, and Peter, Sidney, and Luke all helped, and Ross and Ryan as well, now they were home from school. The younger boys asked for a good horse each, ones they'd taken a fancy to, but very regretfully, Bellamy said no. The boys were surprised and inclined to be indignant. There'd always been good horses for them before.

Sidney rebuked them. Everything changed, and there was no longer unlimited money. Next year could be different. But when they asked the boss about next year, he suggested they select a couple of the culls from the yearlings, and just wait until they grew up. Even with the income from the Farfalla, Bellamy thought he might be in difficulties for years to come.

When he returned to the house, Mary told him there was a call from Carol. Could he please come, as Adolfina wanted his help.

Adolfina took his mind off his restlessness, calmly asking him to apparate with her to a particular small town in Germany. "My father sold me, and I'm going to make him give the money to me." In spite of his horrified disgust at the father's action, Bellamy didn't question, merely agreed to be her transportation. He'd be her support too, if needed. He thought it best not to show how the treachery angered him.

First, he had to collect an apparation map of Germany, and then had Adolfina point out the town she wanted to go to. Adolfina also studied the map. "What are the yellow points?"

"App. Zones, places where a person appearing out of thin air is not likely to be noticed. In medj areas, they usually have medj-repelling crios, though weak, so they don't get noticed, for instance, by a street sweeper. He'd do his job and just not linger."

"But you can apparate anywhere, if you want?"

"Yes, and it's not really all that risky, as people seeing just tend to assume they'd somehow not noticed you before."

"They have numbers."

"Apparation coordinates. Not needed if you know a place."

"Why don't people land on top of people, or halfway through a wall or something?"

"It's part of the magic that it doesn't happen. If you're too tired or sick, though, it's quite easy to land somewhere you don't intend to go - like in the middle of a rough sea." He'd done that once.

He looked at her seriously. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Adolfina nodded determinedly. "He did something terrible to me. I'm going to face him with it."

"What about me? Do you want me to stay close or just take you there?"

"I want you with me at all times, but just don't say anything. I can do this, but I just want you close."

He straightened. "Whatever you say. Ready then?" and he held out an arm.

Adolfina gulped and came under his arm. But when he still hesitated, she said calmly, "I'm ready."

They arrived in what appeared to be a vacant lot, behind untidy bushes. Adolfina looked around in surprise. "I know this place. I hid here once, in a game, but I didn't like it and went somewhere else."

"If it's been here that long, it's probably owned by German wizardry."

Adolfina led the way. It was a long walk, up some slopes, and into an area where large, comfortable houses sprawled. "My parents were always well off, or seemed to be. I couldn't understand how my father could say University cost too much, but then he said it was just a waste of time and money as I'd only get married and have children."

"An old-fashioned point of view."

"It rang false, somehow, and then he sold me. Mum wasn't there, and I don't know whether she even knew." She shook her head. "I was in shock, and just did what I was told and went with the men. I should have run away. Maybe I could have escaped if I'd tried."

"Unlikely," said Bellamy. "Not if they'd made up their minds to have you."

"I suppose," said Adolfina, as she slowed and stopped in front of a particular house. She took a deep breath, but there was little hesitation as she walked to the front door and knocked, hard. Bellamy stood a little behind. The conversation was quick, but Adolfina turned away, looking rather blankly at Bellamy. "They don't know any Karl and Soren Scheussel."

"Who do you know who used to be their friends, maybe people of the same age."

"The Kirschners," Adolfina said decisively. "They might know."

This time a middle-aged woman looked at her closely, and then said, "Fina?"

Adolfina gave a nervous half-smile, and said, "It's been a long time. I'm looking for my parents."

"You'd best come inside."

There were introductions, Anna Kirschner, John Bellamy. Anna bustled about, getting coffee and presenting them with cake. Adolfina sat waiting, worried. At last, Anna said, "I'm sorry, Fina, but your father died just a few years after you left. Your mother said he never forgave himself for the row, but he never thought you'd run away because of it."

Adolfina stared at her untouched cake, and finally said, "My mother?"

"I can give you her address, but I don't know what sort of a reception you might get."

Adolfina raised her head and said, "Thank you. You should know, though, that I didn't run away. I was taken."

"Oh!"

Adolfina put down her coffee and rose. Anna did too, and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry, Fina. We just thought you'd run away. I don't think anyone even searched very much."

Adolfina sighed. No-one had even searched. Not that she'd have been found, but they should have searched.

Anna correctly interpreted her look, and felt a little guilty, though there was nothing for her to feel guilty about. Quietly, she asked, "Would you like me to drive you to your mother's new address?"

Adolfina smiled at her, but sadly. "Thank you Mrs. Kirschner. I would appreciate that."

"Call me Anna." She smiled at her daughter's former best friend, and asked whether she wanted her to wait, or just drop her off.

"Just drop me off I think, this time."

Her mother gave Adolfina the welcome she needed. She was cried over, fussed over, as Bellamy stayed in the background, even with weak Cloaking Magic. And when Soren Scheussel referred to their upset when she ran away, only said that, although she'd been upset at the row, it was just coincidence. That she was taken away for other reasons and had no choice.

Her mother didn't ask why she was taken and what had happened to her since. Instead, she spoke sadly about Adolfina's father. "He never got over it, you see. Blamed himself. Said that there were more important things in life than good marks in exams. And then he started drinking more heavily and it was only after he died suddenly that I found he was also gambling. Our retirement fund was gone, and we had to sell the big house to pay his debts." She looked at her daughter, "So you may have suffered, but we did, too. Your father, who died of it, and myself, widowed, and without my daughter."

Adolfina said, "Well, I'm alive, and I'll write regularly. Visit when I can. I won't be coming back here for a while, though."

Her mother looked at her beautiful daughter, and thought she knew how she earned her money. She asked no questions, and decided she'd refuse any money she might offer, when the source was tainted, even though her pension didn't go far, and she'd been wealthy once.

They stayed another hour, Adolfina asking about school friends, and her mother staying firmly away from the topic of her current occupation or her husband's death. Except that, quite suddenly, Mrs. Scheussel turned to Bellamy, and asked, almost accusingly, what he had to do with Adolfina's disappearance.

Adolfina laughed and interrupted. "Look at him, mother. He would have been just a child at the time."

Mrs. Scheussel apologised, and Adolfina said, "John is just a friend, who came with me."

Bellamy rose to his feet, went to a window, and said, "There's a crowd outside. I think they may be wanting to welcome you home."

Adolfina said calmly, "We have tickets for the 4.30 train, so can't stay long," and went outside for more petting, with Bellamy wondering how he was expected to conjure tickets when he didn't even know what they were supposed to look like. But Adolfina gave him a ticket, and whispered that he just had to duplicate it, and change the date. That was easy enough, and they left in a train, disapparating from the carriage at the next stop.

At Loch Lomand, Adolfina said sadly, "It sounds like he must have had gambling debts a long time, and probably that's why he did such a thing."

"Probably."

"There was no point in telling my mother."

"No."

"Do you think he killed himself? She just said he died suddenly."

"She was saving your feelings. She thought it was your fault."

"Whose fault was it?"

"Partly your father's, partly the Khatabis, I guess."

He stayed a while and watched as Gloria put Madigan over some high jumps, followed by Tiffany on Patrick, and Eva on Kendrick. There were riders everywhere. In another paddock, horses and riders practised for a show class. In another, two pairs of black ponies trotted around, plus a pair of bays, practising keeping in step for the pairs classes. Some of the women liked that class, as there was always a friend close.

Carol came to join Adolfina and Bellamy as they leaned on a fence, watching the girls practising for a bending race, with Melanie watching closely. Adolfina spoke casually. "Melanie says she reckons we won't really attack her, so she came back."

Bellamy said, "You have a genuine gripe against me, and such a captivity can leave scars. But I never thought you'd attack Melanie or Robin. That was Michael. It's because he was an auror, I think. It's left him over cautious."

"Did you think we might attack you?"

Bellamy smiled and said, "Only if Gloria says."

Carol asked curiously, "What would you have done?"

Bellamy shook his head. "No idea."

Carol said, after a thoughtful moment, "We're all going to the horse show, every single one of us. It's significant for us, our 'Graduation,' so I'm doing a lot of planning, trying to make sure that when things go wrong, it's only small things. Bernice is to organise a cold dinner in advance to be waiting for us when we get back, as we'll be tired. I especially want you to stay that night if you will, and also the night before. You help the timid ones be confident." She smiled to herself and added, "Not just the timid ones, either."

Bellamy promised, "The night before, the night after. I'll be here."

"The following week, Tiffany's marrying Cramsie, and there's several planning on visiting family, at least for a few weeks. We'll be starting to disperse, though it's going to take years yet for the last of us to be gone."

Bellamy spoke casually. "If some of you never choose to leave, that's all right. And if some of you want to come back when you get old, Loch Lomand will be here until it's no longer needed."

"Until we're all dead, do you mean?"

Bellamy nodded. "As long as even one of you is alive, this place will be here. My daughters know, and the DMT knows."

Carol smiled at him, but for a moment, her eyes were misty. He was so generous.

"I'd best be going," he said finally.

Adolfina said, "John?" and when he turned to her. "Thank you."

He spoke casually. "Any time," and walked off down the drive. Madigan propped and called after him. He turned and waved.

That evening, he told Mary about Adolfina. "No hysterical accusations, and although she's lost her father, she's found her mother."

"She was wiser than I could have been." And then she reminded him, "Diagon Alley in the morning, don't forget."

On Monday, Bellamy spoke seriously to Alison. "Education money for them. There's at least fifteen want to go to University, after a year's bridging course. We'll have to buy some sort of a boarding house in Edinburgh, for up to five years."

Alison was silent a moment, considering, but then said, "We'll put the income from the Farfalla separate for just that purpose. Early profits are already coming in, but we'll pay off the start-up loan first." She smiled at him. "Stop worrying. Things will work out."

"There's old jewellery in the storeroom I could sell if I need to, and a few young horses, but none that will bring much money."

"There's a good half dozen not costing you money any more. There'll be more in the next months, probably."

Bellamy grinned. "Then can I start going back to the Maison Rose-Marie?"

"The most expensive place in Paris? Might not be advisable."

But Rhoda was now going out with someone she'd met at a wedding, and Alana had gone abroad. He felt impatient when he thought of trying to find someone else. He was wanting something a lot more than a short term relationship.

At Lesley's bookshop a little later, Bellamy looked around and smiled with a great satisfaction. A woman carried two shopping bags, made tough to last, and in a tasteful black and white stripe. It had a picture of a pigeon on it. He pointed it out to Mary. She pointed to another woman, with a vivid orange bag and another in bright violet, with the same pigeon image on them. Bellamy grinned. "Those were the colours I chose, but the sales manager nearly had a fit." Maybe Alison was right. Things would work out.

Mary asked, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Jimmy wants me to take him to America to pick up something from his parents' place."

"Quicker than other methods of travel."

"Free, too, and money's a concern. They're setting up a computer room now, apparently a necessity for medj education."

"I'm buying one myself, and Oliver's going to show me how to use it."

"Computers are expensive, but there was a lot of bidding for the mare Paul called Kwai Jeeha. It went to Tim Blake, though he complained when we wouldn't give him a discount for being on the Olympic team. Anyway, that money is to cover the cost of thirty computers and a crash course by a hired teacher."

"They must be bringing in fabulous prices."

"They are. It's been a big help. It's really only that I'm still in debt for Loch Lomand that's making it difficult."

"Alison keeps telling you not to worry, doesn't she?"

Bellamy nodded.

Mary said wisely, "It seems to me that you've never worried about money, and now, when things are a little tight, you're not experienced and worrying far too much."

Tuesday morning, Bellamy showed himself again in Diagon Alley, went to Fortescues, ordered an ice-cream, and asked Renny about his daughter. Renny grinned at him, and said, "She's not a descendant, but she says I'm to tell her if you appear, so you can admire her baby son."

Bellamy smiled, "I'd love to." He was handed his ice-cream, and turned to find a safe seat, back to the wall. Oddly, the young couple who had been sitting at his favourite table had apparently just decided to move. He smiled at them, but they held back shyly as he took his place, casually and unnoticeably reinforcing the wall at his back with a magical shield. Some medj weapons would go straight through a wall, though spells wouldn't.

Renny was making his phone calls, the auror department first, so that Kupec and Adam appeared, then his daughter, and then the others he had on a list. Three mothers with young babies, and Roni Weasley, with her small child. He always had a few names like this, but he insisted on seeing that there was actually a mother and baby, wary of calling someone who might prove to be an enemy.

Bellamy wasn't surprised, just sitting with his back to the wall in his accustomed position, greeting the bodyguards, and then greeting the newest Abercrombie, this one only two days old. He held this one a long time. "Jade," he repeated tenderly, as the proud mother stood alongside her husband. The tiny child slept quietly in his arms. Very tenderly, he said, "There is nothing in the world more beautiful than a newborn child."

Jade's father looked at the wrinkled, reddened face of his daughter, and agreed. How could anything be more beautiful than that?

A small child pulled at his cape, and he looked down, smiled, and returned the small bundle to her parents. A redhead frowned at him. "You're supposed to say hello."

Bellamy said "Hello."

"I want to sit on your knee."

Bellamy lifted the child to his knee. "I don't think I've met you before, have I?"

"Mum said you kept going away. She said it was most inconsistent of you."

Bellamy kept a straight face. "I do apologise. Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Virginia Weasley."

Bellamy looked at the face full of character, and then to her mother. "Descended from Ron and Hermione?"

The mother smiled and nodded. "Nearly three, but we couldn't bring her when she was too little, as she spent most of her first years screaming with colic."

"I thought the healers could fix that."

"Apparently not, but we've all survived."

Bellamy said, "Virginia, I'm very pleased to meet you," and he held out a hand.

The child beamed and shook his hand, just like they were both grown-ups. And then, bossily, she said, "You have to say hello to the babies now."

Kupec was standing at Bellamy's shoulder, trying not to laugh. Two more mothers hovered close, holding babies. It was important to them, this ritual. Maybe the Loch Lomand women were not the only ones who thought he brought good luck.

Bellamy looked up in surprise when he took the next baby in his arms. Medj?

The mother said, "I'm Cam-Medj, and my husband is Medj and doesn't know anything about wizardry. But I'm a descendant, so I wanted to show him to you."

The baby looked back at him, brightly alert. Bellamy touched the cheek, tenderly, and asked, "What's his name?"

"Harley van Bruckner. My name is Cecily Armitage."

"There's a man works for me called Armitage. Victor. Any relation?"

"It could be my uncle. By all accounts he was treated atrociously, and left very young, never came back."

"I always suspected it might be something like that."

"My father would be his brother, but was only three when he left. He'd probably be thrilled to see him again." She hesitated. "Maybe if we gave you an address, and he could contact us if he chooses."

Bellamy smiled. "I think it's always been a sadness for him that he lost his family."

"They seem to breed Cam-Medj. I have two cousins, also Cam-Medj."

"A lot easier simply to be Medj."

"Is Harley?"

Bellamy gently touched the baby's forehead. "Cam-Medj, I think, like you. With a bit higher chance than usual of siring a wizard child, but not much."

Chloe Fortescue then, who announced she was married to a cousin, and her baby's name would also be Fortescue.

Bellamy put out his arms, and took the fat baby. He asked, "His first name?"

"Joseph."

"Joseph," repeated Bellamy.

Chloe said, "Dad said that one day maybe Joseph would be making your ice-creams."

Bellamy was silent. Would he really go on and on forever? His life had always seemed uncertain, but he was so old now, and still no-one had killed him. Scars though. All over him. And for some reason, thinking of his scars made him happier. He said to Chloe, sincerely, "You must be very proud of your son."

Chloe smiled, "I am proud of him. I only want one child, so I'm pleased that he turned out to be so beautiful."

Then there was the last. "My name is Sandra Parker, and my baby's name is Thomas." Bellamy took the baby and admired him, perfectly sincerely. Sandra said, "I was pleased you came today. I've been waiting an opportunity."

"I thought I'd best. I might be going away for a while very soon."

Kupec was surprised, but didn't take his eyes off the crowd, alert for attack. "Away for a long time?"

"I don't know, except that I have to go to the Pluravista. My daughter says so."

He returned the last of the babies, and decided his duty was done for the day. He said to Kupec as he rose, "Tell Jilla will you, to stop booking patients in for me for a while. This Friday, but then I'll let her know before the next one."

"Where are you planning on going?"

"My plans are uncertain."

The trip to America with Jimmy had to be afternoon, to allow for the time difference. Again, Bellamy stayed in the background, just there this time for the convenience of quick and easy travel. Jimmy assured his parents he was fine now, and picked up a folder with certificates and qualifications. "I'm a bus driver for a while, but one day, I'll be looking for a different job."

"It must have been a better place than Pine Grove," observed his father.

"All I needed was time. It was just because I had a crack on the head, Dr. Finkel said."

His mother said, "And we still can't visit?"

Jimmy shook his head. "I'm an employee now, not an inmate. But the methods of treatment are unconventional, and visitors are not allowed."

Mr. Rawlings looked questioningly at Bellamy, but he was just leaning on the wall and staring into the distance, with a slight smile on his face. Maybe he was still an inmate, although Jimmy had just introduced him as 'a friend.' This time, they got into a car, and Jimmy drove it back to the rental firm in the next town, where they'd hired it, before finding a place to disapparate. Better than being seen to be on foot.

"Just four days to go," said Gloria, strolling over to meet them. "I wanted to ask you if you knew what a Joanna Greene Class is."

"It's theoretically a show class, but geared especially for disabled riders. The riders are led, they don't have to dismount, and it's judged on appearance, grooming, and behaviour of the horses, not the rider. Open to anyone, but in practise, few aside from disabled riders enter."

"We could, though."

Bellamy nodded. "If you have an especially timid rider who still wants to compete, it would be ideal. And the RDA group like some others to be in it, so that it's like an open competition."

Gloria smiled. "Belinda. She adores Bluejoe, but can barely rise to the trot, even after all this time. There's a couple of others, too."

"How many horses are you taking?"

"Almost all of them, with fifty-five riders, though none of the men are riding."

"Getting there all arranged?"

"Extra hired horse boxes, a hired bus, with a driver, Jimmy driving the twenty-seater, and Vince driving the small one. It'll be quite an organising feat, but I don't expect we'll ever do it again, not like this."

Jimmy commented, "Helene said it was our Graduation from kindergarten, and afterwards, we get to go to Primary School."

"I think you might be just a bit more advanced than that."

That evening, Mary noticed her father was pacing yet again, in spite of being out all day. She said, barely glancing at him, "I'm going out this evening, probably not back until Friday. So I won't even notice if you want to go out."

Bellamy stopped, looking at her, before shaking his head. His daughters knew him so well. But she'd given him his freedom, and he was grateful. "I might go out as well, then," he said finally. "I'm a bit restless at the moment." Five minutes later, he was wearing a small backpack, gave her a quick kiss, and said he'd be back for spell-breaking Friday, if not before.

Mary grimaced. A bit restless! She didn't think he'd managed to sit still for more than ten minutes since she'd come home!

Thursday, Carol had to tell Kaliska that she'd have to either take ordinary transport, or wait. Kaliska said, "He won't be around much longer, I suspect. I guess I should have done it sooner."

Carol agreed. She didn't think he'd be around much longer either. Madam Zhor had been in touch again, but when she asked if it would be better if they told him, she'd been firm. It might not happen. He should not be disappointed.

Najia asked Zoe that night as well. Zoe explained, "I can't make up my mind, and if I say yes, and then say no, he'll be devastated."

Najia said, "You're very sure he wants us?"

"I think I'm sure."

Najia said firmly, "Well, I know I want him. So it's the right decision for just you to go this time. Bring him back if you decide. Leave him behind if you can't quite decide to accept him."

Their guard of six was already on its way, not going via the Loch Lomand App. Box, of course. Khatabi-Richi would not be welcome anywhere near there. Zoe was the representative of Bouchra of Morocco, and the organisers were expecting her to have a male companion, as well as her guard, allowing her the maximum number of four during formal functions.

The Bara-kai of Japan, Abensur Khatabi-Richi, would have his own guard of six, and again a maximum of four during formal functions. Most of the representatives would have only one or none. Most countries were a lot more peaceful than either Morocco or Japan. Even the Dassio of Turkey would only have two.

Guards were customarily in uniform robes within the wizarding area. The Morocco guard, Fudo, Gehry, Pitono, Zhang, Salo-Zar and Maslechi, would be in grey and black skirted dress, floor length, elaborately embroidered in green, overlaid with a cape with peaked shoulders.

Abensur's guard would be led by Patek, and included another two Khatabi Fighters, as well as Hiroshi, Shizuoka and Fakui, all of whom were famous fighters, and all of whom the great wizard had rescued from unpleasant spells. Their loyalty was assured, Zoe hoped. They, too, would be elaborately dressed, and she checked again the green and grey outfit she'd put away for her prospective husband. It was embroidered with emeralds, as hers was. Other clothing for him was already on its way to Denmark. She wondered if he'd give trouble about wearing it. She didn't know him well enough to know. She reassured herself. He'd worn dress robes when in Denmark in April, and worn them as if totally accustomed to the dress.

It was summer, and medj schools were also on vacation. Bellamy booked himself in to a cheap beach resort, looked around and smiled at a freckled girl with a mischievous grin. She had friends, they were all in a mood for celebrating, a mood for experimenting, and the young man with the scars on his face looked interesting. It wasn't long before he was a petted favourite. All the girls seemed to want to try him out. His lovemaking was a revelation after the fumbling of those their own age. He lapped it up, and forgot all about Zoe and Najia - almost.

Thursday night, he was in a bed with Kirsty and Anika. Anika caressed him, pleased at his quick response, enjoying her perceived power over the man. They'd all had REF injections, and were all protected against pregnancy. In any case, he always worked the spell that vanished semen. There would be no accidental children from this fling. They knew he'd be leaving Friday, but they wanted him again in the morning, and then Lisa called him from her room, "Just once more," and then he'd dozed for a while beside Lisa.

He was on time for work, but appeared in brightly coloured beach clothes, and wearing his backpack. Once in the corridor, he pulled a crumpled cape from his backpack, gave it a shake, hopefully to make it less creased, and found his wand, buried at the bottom. Kupec chuckled.

Bellamy grinned, and ran a hand over his hair in a vain attempt to tidy it. "A few days at the beach," he explained.

Dieter joined them, letting his gaze wander disapprovingly to bare knees.

Bellamy frankly laughed. "Maybe I'd best conjure some trousers and a less bright shirt."

Dieter said dryly, "Maybe you'd best."

The great wizard looked relatively respectable by the time he faced his first customer, a German, whose face was striped black and white. A secretary rang Mary. It was all right. Her errant father had turned up. Mary gave a sigh of relief, and told Victor, who still wanted his unique skills to train the last two young horses.

There were not many clients for Bellamy that day. None from Japan, and none from Morocco, though several from Egypt, and a contingent from Lebanon. There were seldom any British, and few Europeans, as a new generation of wizards had never known a time when wizard duelling was legal.

He was home for lunch, and spent a few hours with Mary, walking the grounds, and then riding Blackjack and Pontoon, the last of the unbroken horses.

On their return to the house, Alison called him in, and said, "Carol asks that you go there this afternoon for some last minute help, and they'll be leaving very early in the morning, and she reminds you that she definitely wants you there for the night after as well."

Mary said, "I'll be at there tomorrow for a while. In the big car with Oliver. Susan and Marcus are going, but they'll be fully involved showing the Andalusians. Ursula as requested." She looked at him reprovingly. "Dieter would say not to go."

Bellamy said casually, "I'm going in disguise," and noted to himself that he'd best not forget his make-up and hair dye.

Alison ran quickly through some business, none of which required him to actually do anything, and then mentioned, "Dot's organised that all the Loch Lomand text books be purchased through Lesley's bookshop. Lesley to donate them mostly, but sell them at cost if she can't quite afford it."

Bellamy smiled. "She's a generous girl."

Alison was amused. He acted as if such donations were gifts to him personally, rather than helping him look after some people who were really no more his responsibility than anybody else's.

***chapter end***


	31. Chapter 31

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the future._

_Note:__ Bellamy's employees include: Michael & Dot, Melanie, Oliver, Alison, secretary, __Neighbours__: Paul & Helena Pickering. Their son, Marcus, married to Susan Bellamy. Their employees, Rick & Cameron. __The Family Khatabi__: Zoe and Najia Khatabi, co-leaders. __The freed slaves__: Carol, leader, Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Gloria, Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) Clarence & Bernice, Tiffany. Mary, Connie, grey-haired, timid. __Other characters mentioned below__: Steve & Gemma, friends of Oliver Barnes. Jeremy & Ivor, aurors. ***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.***___

_**Chapter 31:**_

When Bellamy appeared at the gateway of Loch Lomand, there were some whinnies of greeting, and while Madigan only called to him, Connor jumped the fence, and came to greet him. Bellamy made a fuss of the skewbald, hopped on his back, and cantered him towards the activity. He'd left his dogs at home, to be looked after by Archie, but three dogs came hurtling towards him anyway.

Gloria joined him and he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Just be around. Calm the horses when needed. Calm your 'harem' when needed."

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. "Harem?" Hadn't Malfoy called them that?

Gloria said, "We get the Aniragi News. We know what they say about us."

Bellamy shrugged. "I scarcely bother reading it these days, though I probably should. But they talk such nonsense sometimes." He concealed his irritation. It sounded like they'd been talking more nonsense than usual.

There was a lot of activity, but it was all organised. A contingent sat on the floor and cleaned tack. Another was loading a truck.

"Costumes for the fancy dress class that's on early. Spare riding gear, in case anyone gets too dirty or a non-rider decides to compete. The tack, of course, and provisions for meals and snacks. Melanie's put a preserving crio on them so they'll still be fresh tomorrow."

"You're not shying away from magic any more, I notice."

Gloria acknowledged, "It has its advantages when it's not used as a means of control."

"Where do you want me tomorrow?"

"Around. Watch the classes when you want, or be at the horse boxes when you want. But you have no specific duties. Melanie says she'll be fully occupied somewhere else, but she's not needed, either. The non riders are rostered into helpers, to ensure horses are ready when needed, and Carol's doing the bulk of the organising, with two helpers, since I'll be riding."

"How's Madigan been behaving?"

"Very well. Vince is riding him in an early class."

"Vince! I didn't think he rode."

Gloria smiled. "Wait and see!"

"Well, Ursula's coming, in case of accidents."

"Bryce, too. He said he'd be here."

He walked across to his horse, and told him how pleased he was that he was being so cooperative. Madigan snuffled at him, and then suddenly nudged him hard, so that he fell in some dung. Bellamy picked himself up as his audience laughed, including, he was sure, the horse. He growled at Madigan, but then the dirt vanished off his clothing.

Gloria said suddenly, "I think I might marry a wizard! Makes the housework so easy!"

Bellamy cautioned, "Most wizards are the same as medj men, think housework's not their concern."

"A rich wizard who can afford a housekeeper?"

Bellamy grinned. "Why not?"

At dinner that night, Bellamy found himself quizzed about Narzu-Han. "They said you attacked him."

"I was furious enough to kill him. But in the end, I let him go."

"You nearly killed him in front of the aurors?"

Bellamy admitted, "It would have been very foolish. But he was supposed to be harmlessly in Turkey, unable to hurt anybody, and with his magic weakened. Instead, he changed his name and took power. The only thing is that he's apparently a force for law and order."

Vince said, surprised, "A force for law and order?"

"Apparently so."

Vince shook his head, and suddenly laughed. "I told him what I thought about his family once. It took me three days to regain consciousness!"

Helene asked, "Is that why he punished you so severely? I always thought you tried to kill him."

Vince replied casually, "He slept with me regularly. If I'd wanted to kill him, it would have been very easy."

Bellamy felt the surprise of the others - not that he'd spoken of being punished - obviously very severely punished, but that he'd spoken of sleeping with wizards! Did he _never_ speak of things like that?

Carol asked, "What about the others you spoke to?"

"It worked all right with the others, as far as I can make out."

More quizzing followed. There was a cheer when he said how Ahjmed was affected. So many of them had been just children when they were pushed into his room. Their curiosity was such that he wound up telling them about the others, as best he knew. And then Eva asked, "Zhang?"

"Part of the girls' personal guard."

"Hung Tu?"

"The same, I think, or maybe just an ordinary guard or fighter."

More questions of individuals, though most he couldn't answer, and reminded them he'd been in Morocco only a week or so after they'd gone. "Fujita?" asked Gloria.

Bellamy hesitated, and frowned. "I've heard the name..." He took another mouthful of his dinner, and mentioned how good it was.

"Fujita?" Gloria persisted.

Bellamy said, "I remember now - I killed him," and nearly choked as Gloria hugged him from the back, as hard as she could. They wanted the details, but were a bit disappointed that it had been instant and painless. "You're very bloodthirsty," he said, a little shocked at them. Surely death was sufficient.

They laughed, and Ingrid said, "We don't casually kill people, and by all accounts, you do!"

He put down his knife and fork, and spoke clearly and deliberately. "I have never in my life killed anyone _casually_. I may have killed - on rare occasions, but never _casually_!" He abandoned his dinner and left them staring blankly at each other.

Tiffany and Thierry found him an hour later, leaning against a tree where the Pamela Track started. "We're sorry," said Thierry, softly. "None of us meant to offend you."

Bellamy said sadly, "Ingrid's not the first to think that. It's just that things happen sometimes. And I have killed, sometimes not even thinking about it - when a Death Curse comes at me and I just hit it straight back, though I try to remember to hit it to the ground, and I should have done when Fujita tried to kill me. I never wanted to kill. If things had been different, I might have been a school teacher all my life, I think. Or maybe a researcher."

"You're still going to stay."

"Of course. I'm far too old to have tantrums!"

Connie and Mary saw the group, and joined them. "How's it going?" Bellamy asked, looking toward where the track began.

"Finished, except when someone remembers another name to add."

"I'd like to see it again if I'm allowed."

"Sunday if you like."

"Thank you." He wanted to see it again. It was important, but it was theirs. He would not presume to ride it without a specific invitation.

"We still mostly gather in the ballroom after dinner," said Connie. "It's just a casual thing now, and the door's not shut." And then they laughed over Michael nearly falling in when Bellamy had been bailed up by his own dog. Bellamy smiled and agreed he'd join them later, but first he had to dye his hair.

"Best let Veronica or Angini do it then. They've been longing for the practice."

"It's just a temporary dye, washes out with a shampoo or two."

"Should be trimmed, too," and they bore him off to his room to pick up the dye, and then to Veronica, who cut his hair.

He tried once more, "I really can do it myself," but Angini looked at him soulfully, and said that they _really_ needed the practice.

"Why don't you just make it brown with magic?" asked one of the audience.

"Spells to change appearance have a habit of backfiring," he said. "I see them quite often, in my work."

"Like what?"

Bellamy grinned. "Women who want bigger breasts. That's common, but sometimes they just keep growing and growing."

"What else?"

But as Angini was now firmly rubbing due into his hair, he was distracted and didn't answer. She was being very vigorous, and when he protested, said only that black roots shouldn't show.

At last, hair still wet, but distinctly brown, he sat in the ballroom, and was quizzed again about what spells might be used to change a person's appearance.

"Now and then someone, usually a man, wants to be taller. But it's very imprecise, and he can wind up six foot or ten foot, and it tends to undo itself, suddenly and unpredictably. Then they run the risk of being fined if it happens in medj company."

"What if someone tall wants to be shorter?"

"I've only seen that once, and couldn't fix it. His feet vanished, and he was shorter!"

"To get thinner?"

"The consequences of that are so horrendous, I doubt if it's been tried for centuries."

"And yet you can turn yourself into a hawk!"

Bellamy shrugged. "It's a mystery."

Quietly, a little later, when he was alone for a moment, Vince joined him. Bellamy said, "Worried about Narzu-Han, Vince?"

Vince replied in a low voice, "I'm frightened he'll come for me."

"He did ask about you. I didn't tell him anything, and he doesn't know where you are."

"I think he could find me - we had a connection."

Bellamy very well remembered what Vince had told him - that he thought that Yiko had put a pendreiya on him - so that he could not kill himself. Yiko would not have done that if he didn't think it needed. He agreed with what Vince was thinking, that seeing him again, wanting him again, could destroy him. He said calmly, "You should not see him again, I think. If you do see him, what you should do is yell for me, but only in your mind. I'll hear, and wherever I am, I will come, and if you want, I'll kill him."

"I don't want him killed. Just that he has to stay away from me."

Bellamy reassured, "Don't worry about him. He cares about you, and I don't think he wants to harm you. If you see him, call me."

"Would you really hear?"

Bellamy nodded. "A few of the aurors have done that, when they get into too much trouble. Michael even, once. I guess if you happen to catch me sound asleep, it might take a while to wake me, but even then, all you have to do is persist."

Vince said, "Yell for you, in my mind."

He tried it, and Bellamy winced at the loudness in his mind. He said, "Like that. No need to practise any more."

Vince laughed, and said, "Carol was sure I had some telepathic talent myself, and was always pestering me to try and look at the minds of the guards."

"Could you do it?"

"Occasionally, I think. But I never knew whether I was right or not."

Bellamy said, "It's a rare talent. I was fifty before I knew that I had some talent, but since then, it's continued to develop. Can be awkward. I never try and feel minds unless there's a real need, but sometimes, a thought is so loud and clear that I hear it anyway. Then I have to try hard not to show I've accidentally overheard, and sometimes it's very embarrassing."

"I stopped trying the moment I stepped out of the App. Box. Before then, it was a matter of survival. Now, I don't want to know."

Bellamy agreed, "A lot more peaceful."

The bathroom he used was shared, and he had an audience again in the morning, as he carefully concealed his facial scars, and blended make-up to match his tanned skin.

"We never had make-up or hair-dye or even curlers," said Veronica.

"Must have saved you a lot of trouble," said Bellamy, as he traced over the forehead scar for the third time, then studied himself very carefully in the mirror.

"How did you get the scar on your forehead."

"Death Curse that backfired," answered Bellamy. It wasn't a secret. It was even in books, though the medj wouldn't know there were books about him.

"The one on your cheek?"

"Horse put a foot in a rabbit hole."

"You can scarcely see it now."

Bellamy nodded. "I'm taking my make-up kit with me in case it has to be reapplied. But it's good quality, and should last."

Veronica was looking at the pencils in different shades, and the small tubes, also in different shades. "I guess sometimes your face is more tanned than others."

"It took a lot of practice when I was learning." He smiled at his reflection and said complacently, "I'm an expert now." He didn't do it very often, but he was quite proud of his ability to disguise himself.

Carol poked her head in the bathroom. "Hurry up or you'll miss breakfast. We have to be gone by seven. She paused and looked at Bellamy, then grinned. "The great wizard, the make-up artist!"

There were a few laggards, but they were away only a few minutes after seven, complete with thirty-four horses and fifty-six riders, plus Bellamy, almost all of them in riding gear. Bellamy was in the small bus driven by Vince, and he relaxed in his seat and went to sleep. It seemed weeks since he'd had a good night's sleep, though romping with young girl school leavers was a lot more fun than having nightmares and going walking.

It took a little longer than expected to reach the venue and find an area where there was space for all the vehicles to be together. But then Carol was issuing quick orders. "Unload the truck, horses out of the big horse box, and John, stay with me." As soon as the big horse box was empty, she ordered, "I want a dressing room with two large mirrors. Can you do that?"

Bellamy nodded as Carol hurried out, naming the horses that had to be ready first. Assigned helpers started readying the horses.

"Madigan, settle down," said Bellamy quickly, as he mounted the ramp into the horse box, and used his magic to clean, conjure a pair of swinging doors, and then to carpet and furnish with two chairs, two large mirrors, and a few shelves and hangers.

Carol hustled back to him, followed by three others. She laughed. "It looks like a French bordello might look!"

Bellamy smiled, "I like French bordellos."

She looked around assessingly, said, "Good," and told him to go watch from ringside or the grandstand, as he wasn't wanted for a while. Bellamy nodded, and paused, surprised. Kennedy? Gloria gave him a challenging look, and he made himself scarce, as ordered.

The two aurors didn't notice him as he passed them by, though he noticed them. It did remind him though, and he opened his mind to his surroundings, looking for the tense mind that might indicate a potential attacker. It didn't work very well, as the first classes were due to start in ten minutes, and there were a lot of tense minds. Cloaking Magic? Probably not necessary, and the medj needed to know he was around.

The loudspeaker was booming, but only talking about the generous contributions of the show's sponsors, and the entertainments scheduled for the evening. Bellamy sat on a bench at the very top of the grandstand, with his back to the wall, looked at his show schedule, squinted at the blur, and gave up. His own eyesight, without his glasses, was poor, but other images came to him, from the people all around, and from the ones much closer to the action as well. His brain seemed to sort it all out for him, and he didn't get confused. Unfortunately, no-one was looking at his schedule for him.

"Commencing the show with a spectacle," boomed the loudspeaker. "Adults' Fancy Dress."

A procession came into the ring, led by a black Andalusian, stepping high, neck arched, showing herself off. Nigretta, with Maharni, dressed as a Spanish Senorita and riding side-saddle. Maharni had glossy black hair, an exotic beauty, and caught all eyes.

She was followed by three strangers in flowing Arab robes, and riding Arabs. It appeared there had been some arranging of competitors prior to entering the ring, as a large black horse followed, with a bare chested man sitting casually bareback. Vince wore an enormous scimitar draped across his back, and ballooning pantaloons, vividly coloured, probably silk. He was barefoot. Madigan pranced, carefully carrying his passenger, making sure not to do anything that might dislodge him. There was almost a drool from the crowd at the sight of the vividly handsome man as he grinned around, flashing white teeth in his dark complexioned face. More Arabs, in flowing robes, including Tasha, on Daybreak.

Annie Oakley, white splashed red chestnut, with Kwai Jeeha in loosely interpreted Indian gear. Three more strangers on Appaloosas, as Indians. Then Mariabella, on Thowra, her golden mane almost the same colour as Thowra's coat. It was unclear exactly what she was supposed to be, but the horse and rider were very striking. Hilde on Dragon Breath came last. She wore voluminous black skirts, and her blonde hair was veiled. There was no saddle. Even the bridle was just rope reins attached to the halter, as Bellamy often used. Some sort of a peasant woman, presumably.

Six in the first class, and Bellamy was impressed. They must have dressed very quickly. The commentator was rambling on, saying something about how difficult the judging would be, when Cilius Malfoy drawled, "Admiring your harem?"

Bellamy said, "Trust a Malfoy to see straight through a disguise."

Bessamy sat down next to him, and he wondered why he always saw her with her grandfather and so seldom with her husband.

"Where are your bodyguards?" she questioned sternly.

Bellamy ignored her and pointed, proudly, "Maharni on the black horse with the long mane, in front. Five others."

Bessamy breathed, "That man. He's beautiful!"

Bellamy nodded. "Vince."

Bessamy said, shocked, "You don't mean he was one of them."

"Married to one of them."

Bessamy sighed with relief, and Cilius looked at Bellamy, amused. Well, it was no wonder. A man like that would tempt a saint.

Jeremy nudged Ivor, and nodded to where the Malfoys sat with a brown haired man in riding gear. "No scars," remarked Ivor. "He's done a good job."

"Malfoy found him. Others could."

Bellamy glanced at them, and nodded recognition. They planned to watch discreetly from a distance. No point calling attention to the great wizard by flanking him too closely with bodyguards.

The gymkhana events were starting, but it was only the children's events to begin with. In another ring, the show classes were starting, pony classes first. Pony pairs would be soon, and Bellamy thought he'd best go and be there in case they wanted to pat him for good luck.

Things had settled down back at the horse boxes. All the horses were unloaded, and most were saddled, though with loosened girths, and stirrups pulled high. Carol greeted him with a smile. "Did you see?"

Bellamy grinned. "Bessamy Malfoy was drooling over Vince." He chuckled. "All the women and a fair few of the men in the crowd, too. He'd best keep out of the men's toilets."

"They looked beautiful, didn't they?"

"Beautiful. What was Mariabella supposed to be?"

"Goddess of Sunshine."

"I didn't know there was such a thing."

"There is now."

He wandered over to talk to Mary and Connie, who were attaching numbers to the bridles of Ruby and Kellie. Mary looked at him in relief, and asked, "Do you think the number's attached securely enough?"

He did what she wanted, checking the number, assuring her it was fine, and then just touching her hand, saying, "Ruby looks beautiful."

Connie asked, "Are you going to watch?"

"Of course. I like watching the pairs," and he touched Connie's hand, as well, before starting talking to Amreeta and Georgia who were to ride Lightning and Thunder in the same event.

Tasha and Sheila stood beside a pair of bays, though they'd be in a different class, for horses. Sheila was frank, asking him to come close. "I have to touch your hand, you're good luck."

There was a cheer as their six competitors in the fancy dress returned, with a first, second and third. "They say that every single one of the fancy dress competitors have to be in the Grand Parade at three, because we were all so good."

Gloria was all smiles. It was a good start. The side-saddle for Maharni had been a winner, she thought, supplied by Cramsie McGonnigal.

None of the women were awarded places in the pairs, but they rode back happy anyway, pleased with their horses. Connie said, "They went beautifully. Didn't put a foot wrong."

Tasha said, "We were in the front row, but Russki decided to try and kick the one next door, and then we were put back."

"It was fun, though."

"It's a challenge trying to make them do exactly the same things at the same time."

The Joanna Greene Class. Belinda on Bluejoe and led by Vince, whose riding was finished for the day, except for the Grand Parade. He was no longer bare-chested and in pantaloons, but attracted attention anyway, as did the angelically fair woman who rode the ugly pony. A tiny woman who used a wheelchair won that class, riding Badger, who'd been Oliver's.

Bellamy retired into the horse box, and handed out conjured chairs and tables. Then table cloths. Red and white checked, as he always thought meant 'picnic.' Jeremy and Ivor hovered not too far away, trying to be inconspicuous. Bellamy had to reassure a couple of the women who noticed them. "Aurors. Suspected I might be here, I guess, though I didn't tell them. Just keeping an eye on me. No problem."

Gloria drifted close, and asked, "Single or married?"

Bellamy grinned. "Jeremy's single, not very rich, though, as far as I know."

"Which one's Jeremy?"

When Bellamy indicated, she looked at the auror with speculation in her eyes. Jeremy moved to put himself between a group of male riders, and the group between the rows of vehicles. "He walks like a panther," she commented.

A group of riders cantered in, carelessly scattering pedestrians. Helene rebuked them, and Brigitta said briefly, 'Sorry,' before loudly saying that she'd won the bending race, and Ingrid, Marietta, Adolfina and Angini all had ribbons as well.

"You forgot me," said Amber, brandishing a red rosette.

Gloria consulted her schedule. "So what are you up to, now?"

"Inge and Evita are in some finals for Pole and Bucket, but I messed up in that one. Otherwise we're finished for a while, except that Amber has Thowra for the showing, I think."

Carol consulted her schedule, and then hurried her. "You'll miss it!"

Bernice was setting out a morning tea, and said, "We'll just put out food, and snack when we want to through the day. The most practical way."

Gloria said to Bellamy, "You don't happen to know how he likes his coffee?"

"Black, two sugars, and he has a sweet tooth."

Gloria smiled, selected a chocolate slice and an iced cake, and took it to Jeremy. Bellamy glanced around, decided there were no enemies close, and went to see what Ivor might like.

There was laughter and chatter, and everything seemed well organised. Bellamy was more cautious than he appeared, usually standing with his back to a vehicle, and making a temporary shield to protect his back. A Death Curse shot underneath the vehicle, that hit a leg, could still be lethal. There was crio-magic around him, as well, that moved as he moved. No-one could apparate within five feet, something he'd worked on even before he left school.

"Might go for a wander," he said to Carol.

Carol nodded, scarcely glancing at him. He wasn't needed at the moment. He sighted Gemma and Steve with Oliver, and looked at Chaz with admiration. The horse had filled out, and now showed all his quality. Oliver noticed the boss, but as previously decided, there was no acknowledgement. Bellamy strolled on, ignoring the bodyguards. There was no good assuring them that he could look after himself. They never took the slightest notice.

The Pickering area was a hive of activity. Susan and Marcus, Melanie, Maria, Rick, Cameron, Paul and Helena. Beautifully groomed Andalusians, some of whom already wore ribbons. The stud, Pickering Ranger, a magnificent, crested stallion. Surely he would have to be Grand Champion. As he watched, Melanie, Rick and Cameron led three mares towards the ring for their class. Paul was speaking to Edward Lockwood, and two others. A woman stood by, looking bored. Edward's new wife? Even after Edward left, the two men stayed, and Marcus untied a black yearling colt to be thoroughly inspected. They were doing business.

Susan looked around, saw Jeremy and Ivor, and then found her father. She smiled, but turned her back. No-one should know he was there.

Bellamy looked all around, opening his mind for threats. He had to be careful. He'd only lived so long because of his caution.

A Best Rider Class was gathering in the collecting ring. Clarence was there, but Georgia looked at Bellamy with relief when he came close, and asked if he minded checking the girth was tight enough. The aurors watched in amusement as he said a brief hello to several of the contestants, patted their horses, and occasionally touched an extended hand. Ivor wondered if they were right after all, those who said it was his 'harem.'

"Will you be watching?" he was asked, in a frightened voice.

Bellamy smiled reassuringly, "I'll be watching."

Georgia on Grey Lady rode very cautiously, very correctly, and was rewarded with a fourth. The female judge was a little surprised at the pleasure with which the minor placing was received. Georgia and Amreeta joined Bellamy afterwards, and Amreeta said, "The jumping starts soon, the other ring. You have to be there. Thierry needs you."

Bellamy was surprised. "Thierry's jumping?"

"Thierry and Kennedy. They get on well together, and Kennedy's a great jumper."

Bellamy shook his head, but went to the other ring as directed, noting one of Paul's mares returning with a broad ribbon around her neck.

It was a large class waiting for the jumping. Cam watched devotedly from the side, as Tiffany waited, Patrick looking very alert, but not fussing, as some of the other horses were fussing.

Gloria was on Madigan, who straightaway ignored his rider and came to the boss.

"You be good, now," he cautioned, and Madigan tossed his head and stamped his foot. Wasn't he being very good? He was enjoying himself, and he loved the admiration he received when he carried Vince.

All the Line of Sheba horses were jumping, as well as Kennedy and two others. But Gemma and Steve were in this class, as well, and Steve was looking at Kendrick. Kendrick was just a bay, without distinctive colouring, but Steve had ridden him a while and knew him. He and Gemma spoke curiously to Eva, who agreed that the horse was called Kendrick, but only said that Oliver Barnes had organised the loan.

Bellamy casually retreated to the other side of the area, but then gave a low whistle. Kennedy pricked his ears and walked to him to be made a fuss of. He said to Thierry, "Is the final round against the clock?"

Thierry said nervously, "I hardly think I'll get that far."

"Well, you never know. But if you do, I suggest you don't hurry. Best to get around safely."

Thierry nodded and said, "Shake my hand?"

Bellamy smiled at her as he shook her hand. "You'll do fine," he said with assurance, and patted the horse again. Both horse and rider seemed very nervous.

Steve was beginning to be more curious. It wasn't only Kendrick that looked familiar. There was also Connor and Cassidy, and Oliver had shown him Madigan once. But Oliver, when queried, just said that the new boss had given permission for some of the horses to be loaned out. "On long term loan, the same as Brandon and Chaz."

"Are they the same group that has Mosquito, Thowra and Storm?"

Oliver nodded. "Only one of them has been riding long, but I was told they'd all be here today."

The conversation was cut short as Steve's number was called.

Bellamy looked all around again, alert, and then said to Thierry, "I won't be far away, in the Grandstand. But I don't want Steve or Gemma to look at me too closely."

Thierry said, her voice quavering, "In the Grandstand?"

Bellamy pointed, "In the Grandstand, right at the back. I'll be watching."

He passed Oliver as he left. Oliver was holding two saddled horses, both dark brown, with a slash of white on the rump of each, and white strands in mane and tail. Bellamy paused and spoke as if to a stranger. "Spare horses?"

"Steve and Gemma have two entries each. These are the ones Lockwood had, sired by God Wot?"

"I had him so short a time, but he was unforgettable, wasn't he?"

"Gemma's looking. Go away."

Bellamy strolled away, finding his secure place with his back to the wall. Gemma's number was called, and Chaz was looking the champion he was. There were several clear rounds already, of an entry of sixty.

Thierry's number was called, and she went off, now apparently perfectly calm. Kennedy jumped neatly and precisely, and there was another clear round. She came out wreathed in smiles. There was a long string of horses that did more poorly then, including Eva on Kendrick and Lucy on Connor. But then Tiffany jumped clear, immediately followed by Helene on Cassidy.

Gloria came in then, the big horse, mane flowing free, gave a couple of gentle bucks, just in play. Gloria was unfazed, merely heading towards the first jump and taking it without the slightest trouble. Even totally without show jumping experience, Madigan was a horse of the Line of Sheba, originally selected as a stallion for breeding. He was a very high quality horse.

Six others between, and then Marietta on Annie Oakley, but she knocked over jumps and was out of the competition. Another two of the Loch Lomand women also rode, and while each knocked over a jump, they both came out of the ring beaming. Their horses had done well. They had done well. Neither Margaret nor Deirdre even planned to continue much with horses, but the success at mastering the skill gave them confidence they could master other skills.

Of the Loch Lomand women, Tiffany, Gloria, Thierry and Helene had clear rounds, and would jump off after lunch. Steve and Gemma were both still in the competition as well, Gemma with both of her horses. Another twenty or so competitors were yet to jump when Bellamy rose from his seat, suddenly noticing his daughter, Mary, deep in conversation with Bessamy Malfoy.

It was a scene of triumph back at the horse boxes. Thowra had won his class, and Brigitta had won hers. The girls all seemed to be back, and spoke excitedly as Jimmy and Vince unsaddled their sweating horses. Bryce had arrived, striding about, talking to all the women, most of whom seemed to view him with an amused tolerance. Archie and Ursula were talking to Carol, and Carol was given a device to call Ursula if she was needed.

Gloria and Carol went into consultation. The horses out of the jumping were now available for use in other classes. Carol raised her voice. "Kendrick, Connor, Annie Oakley, Janda and Jezebel available if anyone wants, and there's a show class for horses fifteen hands and over starting shortly." Two women raised their hands.

Carol said, "Get dressed then, Treen, just as quick as you can. Spare clothes in the dressing room. How about you have Connor in the show class, and Rosnita can have Kendrick. Just follow Maharni, and do what she does."

Bellamy, watching, thought again that Carol belonged at the head of a large business. She was decisive, organised, and obeyed.

As if following a ritual, Maharni, Rosnita and Treen came to him and he touched their hands.

"What's that all about?" Bryce asked.

"They think I'm good luck."

Bryce looked at him and said critically, "Your scars are showing. You'll have to do something!"

Bellamy found his make-up kit on the bus, ducked into the dressing room, conjured a bucket and water, and redid his face. A quick study in the mirror, and he hurried to watch the class that Treen was in. She was looking around, but he was there, and reassured, she followed Maharni who'd been practising for this event. Nigretta went beautifully, and so did Kendrick and Connor. But Connor was a particularly attractive skewbald, while Kendrick was an unremarkable bay. It was Connor that lined up in the first row, but a few horses away from Maharni, who was called in first.

Treen looked around in panic, but the boy next to her said, "You just have to listen closely, and do what the judge says. Quite easy."

Treen smiled at him, and the boy felt his insides turn over. Treen was unplaced, though Maharni had another first placing, and Nigretta would have more classes to compete in, steps toward a championship. But Treen rode out feeling good. She hadn't disgraced herself, and she let the boy beside her buy her an ice-cream, before suddenly realising that she had to return Connor in case he was wanted by someone else. But Carol glanced at her and the boy who hovered close, astride his own horse, and said calmly that Connor wasn't wanted any more that day. He'd done enough. She could ride him around gently though, if she wanted.

Treen smiled brilliantly. Two hours later, a sixteen year old boy was no longer virgin, and knew he'd just discovered the best thing in the world.

There was a break in activities for lunch. Vince came back from the toilets looking harried. "He said he was looking for someone to star in his next movie."

There was heartless laughter, except from Jimmy. "Did you knock him down?"

Vince grinned. "He ducked, and decided I would not, after all, make a good film star."

Some were eating, including Bellamy and Bryce, but Gloria and Carol were deeply involved in planning again, and a dozen horses were being rubbed down ready for further classes. Gloria said, "The steward said there's a pause in classes for the Grand Parade, but I'll either have just jumped, or be waiting to jump, so Madigan might need some quick action to unsaddle, rub him down, and have the fancy bridle put on."

Carol said, "Didi, Jimmy. Your job this afternoon will be to manage Gloria, Vince and Madigan."

They nodded, and Gloria explained the problem.

Bellamy was at the other end of a long table, listening to Farfalla and Belinda boasting of their successes, successes not measured in ribbons, but in achievement. "We're very brave now," Farfalla said.

Bellamy said, "Weren't you always brave? You managed survival years after you might have been killed off."

Farfalla wrinkled her brow. "We did our best, but it was in an environment we knew. Out in the world, it's scary. It's because most of us were just children you see, and the world is big and unfamiliar."

Helene said, "I hate to think how we would have survived just abandoned in Morocco."

Tiffany, passing by, said, "By sex, I guess. What else would have been open to us, at least at the start?"

Bellamy shuddered at the thought, remembering how helpless they'd been when first freed. He glanced at Mary, who wanted to say something. He gave her an opening, "I hear you're going in another class, late in the day."

Mary nodded, and he heard her profound gratitude along with the thought, _He knows._ Mary could not have survived and knew it.

He took up his seat in the grandstand again when it came time for the next round of the show jumping. They needed him there, and he noticed Thierry peering until she found him. Gloria was close to her, helping keep her calm. Thierry had been always so frightened, but she was doing tremendously well!

Steve and Geraldine went and spoke to Gloria and Thierry, and Bellamy crossed his fingers they wouldn't accidentally betray him. But neither of them even looked in his direction any more. It occurred to Bellamy that there was not a single one of the medj without a good intelligence. Had the Khatabis chosen for that, as well as for beauty?

Chaz played up, and Gemma was eliminated in the second round, as well as Helene and Tiffany. But both Thierry and Gloria had a second clear round. The next would be against the clock. Bellamy hoped that Gloria would not race. He didn't expect Thierry to race. He could feel her fright from here.

But then there was a pause in the proceedings. Time for the Grand Parade. Bellamy smiled, scarcely noticing when Bessamy sat next to him. "It's Vince again," remarked Bessamy. The big black horse was being efficiently unsaddled, his bridle replaced by one gorgeously decorated, and a figure from 'A Tale of the Arabian Nights' was boosted onto his back. The scimitar was handed up, and Vince adjusted it to his comfort.

Bessamy said, "I didn't realise he had the same horse as the other one."

"Madigan," answered Bellamy with pride. "My own horse."

Bessamy raised her eyebrows. Wizards never rode horses!

There was a sudden feeling radiating from a man a few rows in front of Bellamy, and he frowned. Poor Vince. He couldn't help his appearance, and now a total stranger was fantasizing about him, the fantasy becoming more elaborate as the unknowing subject hurried away to take his place with the other Fancy Dress contestants.

He closed his mind to the intrusive thoughts, left Bessamy, and descended to join the large crowd of women who watched from ringside. His bodyguards were very alert, but relaxed as he was surrounded by women.

Leading the Grand Parade were the show champions, the stallion, Pickering Ranger, led by Paul Pickering, followed by a young mare, also led, a yearling colt and a yearling filly, all belonging to Paul, and all the subjects of keen bidding. Close behind him should have been the Grand Champion ridden horse, but Maharni had preferred to don again the colourful garb of a Spanish Senorita, and was riding with the other colourful Fancy Dress figures. Again, Madigan, apparently not at all tired, pranced, gently, neck arched, ears pricked, making sure there was as much opportunity as possible for people to admire him, and incidentally, his rider. Television cameras followed him, and then lingered on Maharni, and then Kwai-Jeeha, riding Annie Oakley.

Aside from those in the Fancy Dress, another eight of the Loch Lomand women had done sufficiently well to be requested to parade. Carol watched from the side, proudly, standing next to Bellamy. "To think that not much over a year ago, we were expendable slaves!"

He looked around at the crowd of women, plus Clarence and Jimmy. "Is anyone left to guard the horses?"

"Cam's there, also Gary McGregor, who's keen on Mary."

"I thought Mary was one of the timid ones!"

Carol smiled smugly. "I suspect he deliberately contrived a meeting with us, in order to find a wife. And he took the fancy of Mary."

Helene said from the other side, "There's someone I know in town, Margie McDonnell, who has the bookshop. She says there's a few unmarried men just happening to be staying with relatives at Bogridge at the moment."

"Some of the local ladies a bit peeved?"

"Not that I've heard, lately."

The parade started to file out of the ring. Didi and Jimmy waiting to grab Madigan and re-saddle him. But Madigan was enjoying being cheered, and pranced away each time, as Jimmy tried to take his reins, totally ignoring anything his rider tried to tell him. There was laughter as the big black horse arched his neck, and pranced higher than ever back past the main grandstand for the cheers. A steward on a horse tried to collect him, but he turned his back, reared, but only a little, and then whinnied loudly.

Bellamy thought he'd best take a hand, and whistled. Madigan stopped dead, stamping his hoof, but then cantered gently out of the ring, still taking care not to dislodge his passenger.

"You can show off again if you're among the places in the show jumping," said Bellamy, laughing and handing him over to Jimmy. "Behave!"

Madigan snorted, as Vince slipped off, landing in some horse dung in his bare feet and swearing.

The loudspeaker was already announcing that the next rider was Gloria McKay, on Madigan, when she cantered into the collecting ring, and was waved to begin. The steward reminded her again which jumps she had to take in what order. "Against the clock."

She nodded, took a deep breath, and cantered Madigan into the arena. The intelligent horse pricked his ears. It was his other job now, and when Gloria headed him towards a high brush fence, he placed himself carefully and soared over. He was going quite fast, although Gloria wasn't urging him. Like Thierry, she thought herself too inexperienced to try and race.

Steve watched closely, and he'd seen who he thought might be the new owner of Emohruo. He looked a lot like the Bellamy he'd known, but the cousin had brown hair, and, of course, no scars. Smaller too, he thought.

Steve had gone clear, and now waited for Gloria's time. A second faster than his own. Three more horses, two of them clear, but with slower times, then Thierry on Kennedy. Thierry intended to do as instructed. Not worry about time, just concentrate on not hitting any jumps. But maybe someone should have told Kennedy. He knew about these events. When there were only a few left, you had to go fast. Thierry managed to guide him, but nothing else. He was still slower than both Madigan and Brandon as they had a greater scope, gaining seconds on each jump. But at the finish, it was Gloria, Steve, and to her amazed surprise, Thierry on Number 23, the horse who once thought everyone was his enemy.

Gloria had a little trouble with Madigan again afterwards. He liked his lap of honour, and chose to do it twice, and had started on a third before the boss whistled, and he propped abruptly to a halt, nearly throwing Gloria, and making her drop the silver cup. A steward picked up her cup, and handed it back to her, laughing. "He's stage struck, obviously." Madigan pawed the ground, but then sedately left the ring.

Bellamy leaned against a horse box, grinning, as the women surrounded each other, congratulating each other, thrilled at their success. The show wasn't over, although the main events were. There were a few more unusual classes left, and Carol suddenly rallied, to snap out names to get Russki, Honey and Janda ready for the Tessa Lee Class. Tasha and Farfalla were already preparing, but Adolfina had forgotten she wasn't finished, and was enjoying a leisurely coffee.

Madigan freed himself from his tether and joined Bellamy, followed by Kennedy. He warmly congratulated them both, before starting to unsaddle them and rub them down. Others turned to the same task with other horses, as Carol consulted her lists, and directed which horses were finished for the day.

Jeremy lounged over, and put himself in front of a stranger approaching. Bellamy was looking casual, not far away, but very alert. He was listening, though they were out of earshot. "I want to talk to the fancy dress ones," said the photographer. "Especially the man."

Jeremy raised his voice. "Vince!" and Vince left the horse he was tending to, and came to see what was wanted. At first, he just casually shook his head, and went to move away. But then the man said that they'd be paid, of course. It was no secret that money was limited, and Vince hesitated. There was an urgent conference, Carol with a few of the Committee. Bellamy wandered off. It was not a good idea for him to be photographed, even as an accidental part of the background. Jeremy followed him, still wary, alert. A bodyguard for Bellamy could not be distracted, and Ivor had anticipated, already discreetly watching from another vantage point. The great wizard was indispensable.

Bellamy spoke to Paul later, seeing Rick's daughters with one of their spotted ponies. Paul said, "Only Janie competed this time, as Tilse says she's fully grown Ania, and she shouldn't compete against ordinary medj."

"Tilse is what, twelve?"

"Twelve." And then Paul said, "I've been speaking to Alison. Instead of donating money to the Trust, she suggests she invest it for me for a while, and then there might be enough for me to simply buy a hostel or motel in Edinburgh in a year's time. Sell it when they're finished, she says anywhere between five and ten years, and I'll get my money back, and probably a bit more. On that basis, I could put a much larger amount to the purpose."

Bellamy sighed with relief. "It would be a weight off my mind, knowing that's taken care of."

Paul clapped his shoulder. "Alison says you're worrying too much. And don't underestimate them. You might find they start looking after themselves."

Bellamy smiled. "I don't underestimate them."

He'd been planning to stay away until the photographs were finished, but when he returned nearly two hours later, he found the six Fancy Dress riders still standing patiently with their horses, while the photographer kept coming back to Hilde, raving over her. He had her on Madigan, and then just standing, fretting that the background wasn't right. "You're so lovely," he kept saying. "Such a depth of wisdom, such sadness, and so lovely."

Hilde glanced at Carol, and Carol shrugged. It was money, and she was very reluctant to ask Dot for any more money than they were already being given. But expenses were so high these days. The photographer was taking no notice of what went on around him, so Bellamy had Jimmy start passing conjured chairs and tables into a horse box, and vanishing them. Carol reminded him that the Dressing Room had to be returned to a horse box, as well.

The show ground was almost empty, and most of the horses loaded, when Damien asked Carol for an address. "I want Hilde again, but I have to think very carefully. And maybe the young man, as well, but not the horses."

Carol accepted his cheque, and provided their postal address. Damien beamed at them, thanked them profusely, and hurried away. The deadline for a particular horse magazine was in just three days. That would be first. And Hilde... Damien Wright was a freelance, who supplied photographs for magazines and newspapers, but also, he was an artist. He thought his pictures of Hilde could be the basis of an exhibition. Smiling eyes that showed such a sadness. But what should be the setting?

Jimmy said, "Sad if the cheque bounced!"

Carol said, confused, "Bounced?"

He had to explain. Carol didn't know that occasionally cheques were not as good as cash.

All the work seemed to be done, except that the last six horses were still standing around patiently, and six were still dressed up. "The dressing room's gone," said Carol. Amreeta suggested they simply change behind a group of people, and it was quickly accomplished.

Bellamy might not underestimate the medj, but they were not experienced in the world, as he was reminded on the bus trip back to Loch Lomand. The conversation turned to their vulnerability, or lack of it, to sexual predators.

"Poor Valencio," giggled Inge. "Scuttling out of the toilets like the devil was on his heels."

Vince, driving the bus, raised his voice. "I did not _scuttle_!"

Jeremy had decided he needed to travel back with them, to protect Bellamy if needed, or so he said. He was sitting next to Gloria. He spoke casually, "You men know to take care if you go into Gay Bars, don't you?"

But Vince asked, "What's a Gay Bar?"

And Jeremy had to explain, first, that 'gay' didn't mean happy or merry, but something else entirely, and secondly, that it had become a culture. "Not amongst wizards of course," he added. "Very, very rare amongst wizards, almost unknown."

Vince was silent. Bellamy spoke casually; "I was in a Gay Bar, once. I was a bit upset about something, and was drinking heavily. It was about the third pub I went to. Anyway, I was just sitting at a table, knocked back a proposition, and then the next drink I bought was drugged. Luckily, even drunk, I could tell, so I poured it over the head of the man who arranged it, and offered to fight him for it instead. He declined so I gave him an acute belly ache." They laughed, but he added, "It's something to be aware of, men and women both. Drinks can be drugged, and sometimes it's the bar tender that does it." And while the conversation ranged over self-defence measures, he settled down in his seat and dozed.

On arrival, the hired bus driver yawned. It had been a long day, and he'd been very bored, waiting for it to be time for the return trip. His passengers alighted, and he drove off.

Carol raised her voice. "Anyone totally exhausted can go inside, also Bernice and the ones on kitchen duty, everyone else settle the horses, but don't worry about unpacking. We'll do that in the morning." They were all tired, but only a few of them thought themselves 'totally exhausted.' Both Thierry and Treen went to their rooms, took off their shoes, and went to sleep on their beds, too tired to contemplate dinner.

Kennedy and Madigan still lived in Bluey's paddock, not for general use. Bellamy looked toward the castle, but chose not to open his mind to see if Zoe was there. He wanted to hope a little longer, just in case he was deluding himself. He spoke to Revenge, who was feeling aggrieved, left alone with hardly anyone to talk to all day. She bit his bottom. Gloria, watching, laughed heartlessly. Jeremy looked at her in open admiration, and wondered whether he was brave enough to take her on.

Bellamy looked again toward the castle, and went to help unload the big horse-box, that no longer looked like a French bordello. He and Carol were the last to start heading toward the castle, and even then he was reluctant. He was imagining things. Zoe couldn't really be waiting for him.

Carol said nothing, afraid that Zoe might have changed her mind. He was trembling again, she suddenly noticed. It was only since their return that the trembling attacks had started. She smiled. He always pretended they meant nothing.

Zoe was waiting for him. He just stopped, staring. Zoe said carelessly, "Najia didn't come this time, but I thought you might like to come to Denmark again, see Japan accepted as a member of the AOCWN."

Bellamy nodded slowly, a dawning smile. "I'd like that."

It was because he was trembling, that Zoe, for the moment, put aside her doubts, and came into his arms. She whispered. "My room is next to yours."

The passion was already ignited, and clothing was discarded rapidly. It was Zoe who demanded urgently, "Now, do it now!" Afterwards, she lay in his arms, tightly clasped. She began to feel confined, and he released her immediately. She'd lost herself again, totally consumed by him, as she felt. She looked at his face, and then touched, disbelieving. He was crying. Maybe it was not just for herself that it was an overwhelming experience. He did not shield himself from her knowing, and after the second time, she lay relaxed, content. It was not just her. Bellamy had experienced sex with a Telepath before, and knew that nothing exceeded the depth of feeling and sensation, as each felt their own fulfilment, as well as the fulfilment of the other. It was an interlinking of minds, rather than only of bodies.

By the time Bellamy and Zoe showered and changed, Bellamy washing the dye out of his hair, the dinner was already put away. But Bellamy took Zoe to the kitchens, looked beseechingly at Bernice, and she allowed them a late dinner. He thanked her and suggested she go if she liked. He'd clean up. Zoe looked at him in surprise. Zhor Khatabi-Vrie, leader of the great and powerful Khatabi Family, would never have thought to do anything so domestic, just like a servant. Bernice was grateful, and said, "Most of us, those not too tired, will be in the ballroom." Bernice went to bed.

It was a happy gathering that night. Gloria displayed her cup for the jumping, and Maharni also had a cup, though smaller. Talk of triumphs. "Fancy Thierry," said Helene, quietly to Tiffany. "And Treen, and she had sex with that boy after, as well." Having sex with an outsider was as much of an advance as driving alone to Duich, or entering a class at a horse show.

Bellamy and Zoe sat quietly on a couch together, very close, as Zoe told him she wanted him in Denmark tomorrow. He was to apparate with her.

"What if I hadn't been here?" Bellamy asked. "You'd have missed it."

Zoe gaped. It had never occurred to her that he might not be available when she wanted him.

There were several hostile glances towards Zhor Khatabi. Bellamy was oblivious, Zoe indifferent.

***chapter end***


	32. Chapter 32

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. __The Family Khatabi__: Najia Khatabi-Vrie, and Zhor (Zoe) Khatabi-Vrie, co-leaders. Bouchra Khatabi-Vrie, Pasquila-Kha of Morocco. Suma Khatabi, deposed leader, Haru, teacher. __Khatabi-Richi__: (the servant class) Fudo, in charge of the Fighters. Pitono, Zhang, Gehry, Salo-Zar and Maslechi, Khatabi Fighters. Abensur Khatabi-Richi, now Bara-kai of Japan, Ryuichi, overall manager. Abimael, who does the ceremonies. __Other characters mentioned in this chapter:__ Dieter, Chief Auror, Jeremy, Kupec, Jay, Sergei, Adam, aurors. *** Non-verbal communication is that in italics.*** Harry Potter and his world belong to J. K. Rowling._

_**Chapter 32:**_

In the morning, Bellamy asked when they were to go to Denmark. Zoe replied, "As soon as we're dressed, after lunch. We congregate this evening, the main formalities are tomorrow, and then that's it."

"That's it?" he asked, feeling desolate.

Zoe turned her face away, and said uncertainly, "I don't know."

Bellamy phoned home, just to let them know he'd be away two days. He should accept what he could have. It never did any good fretting over what he could not have. And he tried to be cheerful as he used his magic to unload trucks, clean saddles, and vanish unused food, now looking most uninviting. By lunch time, things were back to normal, the significant horse show was over, and the talk was of Tiffany's wedding, to be held at Loch Lomand the following Saturday.

"Will you come?" asked Tiffany.

Bellamy said that he didn't know. Zoe said nothing.

At lunch, Bellamy was still in casual jeans and colourful shirt, as he customarily dressed. Zoe looked disapprovingly at his hair, now black again, but short, and the white strands discoloured with the remains of the dye.

"No more haircuts," she said. "You have to look like a great wizard from now on."

His surge of hope was clear to her, but she only looked back at her meal. She didn't know.

Carol sat opposite. "You're going after lunch?"

Zoe said, "It's an important conference. We have to dress suitably, and then we'll go."

Bellamy said, "I'll have to go home to pack..."

"I have an outfit for you with me, and there's more clothing waiting in our room in the hotel." She'd betrayed herself again, but no-one said anything.

Carol glanced from one to the other, and said, "I'd appreciate it if you took your leave properly, in case it's a while before you come back. No strangers are about, so come outside, where most of us will be, and just say good-bye before you go."

Jeremy was still there, to Bellamy's surprise. Wasn't the auror supposed to be working, rather than playing with Gloria? He saw them whisper, and they went off together. He smiled. Maybe Gloria might find her wizard, but would Jeremy ever do any housework? He grinned to himself. He guessed that Gloria would know how to persuade him.

In Zoe's room, she opened a large trunk, where their outfits were carefully packed. She indicated, and he touched the rich material, before beginning to dress without a murmur of protest. Afterwards, she inspected him closely. The shoulders were stiff, heavily embroidered, and flared steeply upwards at the ends, the sleeves beginning from below. She rearranged the drapes of his outer robe. "That's a very wifely gesture," he murmured. And then, so softly, "I'd love you to marry me," just in case she was in doubt.

"You'd love to marry both of us, wouldn't you?"

He didn't dissemble, just said simply, "Yes."

She finished dressing herself, then checked in the large mirror she'd conjured. Combed her hair, adjusted an emerald encrusted hair decoration, and she was ready.

"We have to go outside. They wanted to say good-bye." But this wizard in elaborate robes wasn't their John. Even Jeremy, just emerged from Gloria's room, saw him as a stranger.

Vince backed off. There had been too many Khatabi for him, often dressed in those same elaborate robes. The women had been used by Khatabi too, of course, but usually only Khatabi-Richi, in far less elaborate robes, without the jewels, and more, without the air of power that all the most powerful ones seemed to wear like a second skin. Usman Khatabi, Ichiri, Nazher, Faheem. And Khatabi-Vrie. Adil, Hicham, Narzu-Han - they'd always worn rich robes. Brahim, Yiko. The most powerful. The Khatabi Elders. They'd all used him. Now it was as if John, with the change from casual medj clothing, had thrown off his disguise, and revealed himself for what he was, a wizard more powerful and dangerous than any other.

Bellamy caught the thought, and wondered suddenly whether he was right. Was his habit of dressing informally a disguise? Vince was thoroughly upset. Bellamy was annoyed with himself. He very much liked and respected Vince, and now he'd lost his trust. Luckily, no-one else seemed much upset.

Maliwan broke the silence, laughing to Sheila, "Should we stock outfits like that in the Frock Shop?" went to him, kissed him, and said good-bye. She couldn't resist running her fingers over the bodice of the dress part, black embroidery over the grey and green, with dozens of emeralds securely attached as part of the design. "It's beautiful," she said, in frank awe. Most were accepting it now, and there was a chorus of touching, and good-byes, until he protested, "I probably won't be gone for long."

But Thierry ran her hands gently over the flared shoulders of his robe. "It's seeing you in this. Makes us realise you're from a different world. We only borrowed you for a time."

Vince and Emma had retreated even further. He raised a hand to them, and after a discernible pause, Vince raised his.

Tiffany warned Bellamy, "Cam's coming, You'd best go." In an identical gesture, Zoe and Bellamy checked their wands were in their wand pockets, Bellamy extended an arm, Zoe came underneath, and they were in the App. Zone in Esbjerg Hotel, Denmark. Their full guard of six waited for them.

Bellamy greeted those he knew, and was introduced to the others. Others in the hotel foyer, said quietly, "Khatabis," and stayed clear.

It was an informal function that evening, a generous feast laid out, but no set seating. Bellamy simply did as he was told. He was with Zoe, and felt no boredom, though it was the sort of function he normally loathed.

Hundreds were there, representatives from all the civilised nations of the world, usually the heads of wizardry, in whatever terminology they used. Pierre Tranter was there, Dache Vincent Reynolds, of America, others Bellamy knew, not necessarily ones he liked.

Pitono and Zhang stayed close behind Zoe and Bellamy, and Fudo and Gehry stayed at the door and watched from a greater distance. This time it was not missed that the great wizard was present, the escort of Zhor Khatabi, of Morocco. There was some urgent discussion. He had a status as high as most of the lesser countries, even regularly sent three monthly summaries of business done, the only individual so honoured. The seating for the formalities the following evening? But Morocco was Japan's sponsoring country and would be seated at the top table in any case, along with Japan, Denmark as hosts, America, as the richest country, and Britain, regarded as a foremost wizarding nation, mostly because they owned the great wizard. There was no need for any re-arranging.

The four British aurors urgently sent by Dieter were met with caution. Pierre Tranter was called to vouch for them, and was surprised to learn that Bellamy was present. "With Zhor Khatabi of Morocco, Jeremy says," Kupec said, looking around the crowded room. Pierre had no aurors with him. There was no reason for anyone to want to kill him.

Kupec hesitated, but Bellamy, although the other side of the room, was facing in his direction, and he pointed. "He already seems to have two guards."

Kupec was in charge of the team, and he said, "I'll go to him, Jay and Sergei at the wall, just keeping a watch, and Adam, you're to do the nights. You'll probably find you're working with Zoe's guard. Meantime, get yourself a room as close as possible to Bellamy's, and get some rest in preparation."

Adam nodded, and went off with the Danish helper, who was hoping for a chance to meet the world famous great wizard.

Both Zoe and Bellamy were alert for potential threats, though they appeared at ease. Talking to Abensur and Gunma, his assistant, at the moment, more gorgeously dressed than they were themselves, though his guard was a touch more subdued, still in scarlets and golds, but with no rubies or diamonds, and their gold was only colour, while some of the gold on Abensur's outfit was real.

Bellamy was impressed at the talk of new laws, new law enforcement. He looked up in surprise as Kupec approached, and then smiled. "I should have expected it. Jeremy saw me go."

Kupec regarded his splendour, his mouth quirked, but he was only introduced to the other bodyguards, both Zoe's and Abensur's, and then took his place at Bellamy's shoulder. In comparison to the Khatabi Fighters, he looked subdued in his black auror's cape, even though scarlet edged.

As soon as word spread that the man with Zoe was John Bellamy, there were suddenly a lot more needing to talk business with Morocco's representative. Bellamy listened to Zoe's triumph as she bargained an unexpected concession from Germany, merely because the man wanted to shake Bellamy's hand.

Vincent Reynolds was on top of Bellamy then, wringing his hand and saying how beautiful were his grandchildren, who were also descendants of Bellamy, as he must know. Bellamy wondered yet again how America came to elect such a nincompoop, and wished Kupec could protect him from too much friendship.

Zoe, on the other hand, said how impressed she'd always been with America's expertise in medj relations, and within minutes, Reynolds was promising to send her an expert for a few months, in order to guide the woman she'd appointed to be in charge of Medj Relations. Bellamy was listening to Abensur, who seemed to have forgotten he'd ever had anything to do with medj slaves, and was scheming to organise help from Denmark. He also wanted the help of experts in medj relations.

Zoe paused when she saw Narzu-Han. She looked doubtfully at Bellamy, and gave her orders. "Zhang, stay with John, Pitono, come with me. I'm going to talk to Narzu-Han. John, just amuse yourself."

Bellamy nodded, leaned against the wall, and asked Zhang how the new school was going.

"Fifteen students, and Chizu's teaching again, as well as Haru." He smiled. "I'll have children of my own, after Wednesday."

Bellamy looked at him in surprise, and Zhang explained further. "I'm getting married to a young widow, she has two children and is pregnant." He smiled with a great satisfaction. "I'll be a father."

Bellamy congratulated him, and asked if there were any others also marrying. "Ryuichi, to Mamiko, but also to a girl, sister to mine, also Thuli to Kei, and Michiro to Lia."

"Four weddings. The celebrations will go all day."

Zhang smiled. "Madam Zhor says we're still far too short of Fighters, and if anyone duels, she'll give each of them the face of a warthog." He added proudly, "She will, too. She's some Leader!"

Bellamy's eyes went to where she was, but the diminutive woman was hidden by the crowds between them.

"How's Najia?"

"More beautiful then ever. They no longer stay always together of course. There's no need."

"They're no longer under any threat, then?"

"I wouldn't say that. Not from Khatabis, of course, but I suspect she's got her eyes on Egypt, now. It's because Najia had an Egyptian lover for a while, and then he got himself killed, which upset Najia. And anything that upsets Najia makes Madam Zhor angry, and then everyone ducks."

"Was it serious? With Najia, I mean?"

Zhang looked at him speculatively, but spoke casually. "She always has a lover on the go. I don't think any of them have been serious."

Bellamy thought his sigh of relief was not noticed, but Kupec's attention had been caught. So he might be seriously keen on Najia? It was no wonder. Even long ago in the New York Hotel, she'd been beautiful. Larry had been raving about the lucky devil, and had never quite believed she hadn't been touched.

Bellamy felt the near presence of someone whom he recognised as Family, hesitated a moment, and said, "Brian." He shook his hand, and asked about his daughters.

Brian smiled. "Cindy's expecting a baby, and Pauline is currently in Britain, as she says the only single wizard in New Zealand is an arrant twit."

Narzu-Han hovered, and then turned away. He'd been wanting to speak to Brian about some spell-breaking, but there would be other opportunities, and Bellamy could be terribly dangerous when he chose.

Bellamy caught the thought, and for a moment, listened to his mind, but cautiously. He didn't want to be detected. Business, of course, but there was also a great curiosity about Valencio.

Zoe returned and said, "I told him that he had no right to even ask the question."

Bellamy agreed, and Zoe recoiled a touch. She said stiffly, "I will not tell any Khatabi anything I know of where they are."

Bellamy smiled at her and said, "They're doing very well. Better than I'd expected, considering their history." Emma and Laura, Carol, Magritte Berne, Clarence. Heidi, Van-Mae, Wendel, the Spell of Pain until they were dead. It wasn't Zoe, who was doing her utmost to change things. He must not be angry with Zoe, whom he loved.

When Zoe and Bellamy retired to their room for the night, lanky, redheaded Adam Weasley, outside the door, conjured a chair, a footrest, and pulled a book out of his side pocket, even before introducing himself to Salo-Zar and Maslechi who looked at him with considerable disapproval. Night guards were not supposed to make themselves _comfortable! _

There was a little talk, but Adam had very strong reservations about Khatabis, and soon started to read. Maslechi wanted to ask about Marietta, whom he'd been fond of, but glanced at the auror, and decided he'd just have to go on wondering. Adam could disapprove. Marietta had only been thirteen when Ahjmed had tired of her and Maslechi had a chance at her. Anyway, Adam probably wouldn't know.

Inside their bedroom that night, Bellamy looked nervously at Zoe. She waved a wand, imposing a silencing shield. "Of course, I want to sleep with you. Why do you think I booked us in together."

"Sometimes, you don't like it."

Zoe smiled. "You can feel how much I like it. It just makes me afraid sometimes."

"With Luna, it happened gradually, that we just came to communicate more and more. But you have a far stronger talent than either Luna or I, and now I'm skilled, and couldn't totally close my mind in that situation if I tried." He said hesitantly, "Besides, there's nothing more wonderful than making love with someone who loves you, and each can feel the other. It might be extreme, but it's very good."

"It's like I drown and it frightens me."

"I drown, too, but one always surfaces..." He spoke hopefully, and she went to him.

And maybe they did drown, but they surfaced, and at last, Zoe put away her reservations. "Wednesday? We get married Wednesday? You, me and Najia?" She pulled him close, feeling his emotion. There were tears again on his cheeks, and she kissed them away. It made her feel maternal, almost sad. He was a complex man, a very old man. She loved him, and thought she'd loved him almost from the start. She'd felt his pain that time, and she didn't think that she would have been so incapable of shielding herself, if it had been any other man than the one she loved.

Outside the room, Adam still read, Salo-Zar prowled from one end of the corridor to the other, and Maslechi stood stiffly, on guard, not even leaning against the wall. He glanced at Adam. "Do you think they'll get married?"

Adam didn't even raise his head, saying casually. "I doubt it. She's probably of the same degree of significance as the dozen or so beach girls he played with last week."

Maslechi wondered if the smug bastard had ever seen the Hyrocles Virgostori Curse.

Monday was taken up with more business, meetings, speeches, addresses to those interested in certain topics, conferences. Zoe listened closely, alert and knowledgeable. Bellamy tried to listen, but politics had always bored him. He could not sustain his interest, and thought instead, with an immense satisfaction that he'd soon be married to two women whom he loved.

Monday evening, there was a formal dinner, with numerous lengthy speeches. Bellamy sat next to Zoe, constantly aware of her. They still wore the green and grey of Morocco, different outfits, but the same foreign cut and the same degree of richness as the ones they'd worn the previous evening. Behind Bellamy, Kupec stood. Behind Zoe, it was Pitono. Bellamy didn't hear a word of the speeches, though he did note the supreme satisfaction with which Abensur made his speech. At last, a chance to fully exercise his talents. It would have been boring just taking over a civilised country.

Tuesday morning was taken up with more meetings, more political manoeuvring. Bellamy was beginning to admire Zoe very much. She was so good at getting what she wanted, without ill feeling. She was a long way from the girl who'd nearly turned a rude client into a hog! He couldn't believe his own happiness. And Zoe, too, was no longer full of doubts, no longer pulled herself away when he still wanted to hold her close. He could feel her, even when he didn't try. It was like she was at rest, as he'd never felt her before.

The battles were not over for Zoe, not by a long way, but she now had a man close who loved her, completely and fully. Maybe she'd never need to be lonely again.

That afternoon, Bellamy didn't even notice that so many of the delegates used trunks and suitcases that showed a pigeon design. It was the end of the conference, and they no longer wore the green and grey of Morocco. Zoe, instead, had selected a silver grey for Bellamy, but adorned with a thin stripe of a radiant red-orange, the colour she knew he loved. He looked at it when she showed him, touched the trim, and said, "It's the colour of happiness."

Zoe smiled. He'd told her that before, and his wedding robes also showed the colour.

**x**

Wednesday, Bellamy still wasn't home, and Alison started to pack a necklace that he'd chosen from the storeroom as a wedding present for Tiffany. He'd said casually, 'just in case' he didn't come home straightaway, but had only changed the subject when she'd pressed. He'd also said that he would have really liked to have given her the horse, Patrick, but there were still not enough big horses for them.

Things had changed since then, and Alison went to talk to Victor. Victor nodded. The horse, Patrick, would go to Tiffany, and Victor would buy three good quality, well trained horses for Loch Lomand. Alison was accustomed to making decisions for Bellamy, and didn't hesitate to authorise the expenditure. It's what he wanted to do, and she knew how people became attached to the horses they rode. Dot was already saying how she missed Cassidy, though Michael just rode one of the old ones, and didn't seem to mind.

"Anglo-Arabs," Victor said. "I know someone..." Alison phoned Carol, who explained where he'd gone, and added that they'd thought he might not return quickly. Alison hoped he wasn't getting into too much mischief - or danger.

Mary was unworried. "He clears out, forgets we exist, but he always comes home, and if we really need him, we can always call loudly in our minds."

"He promised he'd come to your Pluravista, didn't he?"

Mary nodded. "He promised."

In Morocco, Bellamy stayed still as Zoe and Najia fussed over his wedding robes, before allowing Felice to help them with their own. They wore cream, embroidered with pearls. He wore tan, with a trim of gold and rubies. The heavy robes were treated with crio-magic, and were light in weight and would be cool in the heat. And again, there was a border of red-orange.

Najia smiled at him. He was trembling again. Najia went to him and kissed him, but carefully, so as not to disarrange his robes or her own. There were tears in her eyes, and she carefully wiped them. Felice scolded and dabbed her face with water. "You can cry afterwards, in bed, if you want. Not now, when you're supposed to be beautiful."

Najia laughed. "Why would I want to cry in bed?"

Old Abimael was being fussed over as well. It was a very special occasion, and there had been whispers and rumours for weeks, though it had only been confirmed the previous afternoon when Bellamy had made the formal request. Abimael wore new robes of crimson, laced with thin ropes of gold. His wife kissed him and whispered, "If you forget the words, I'll kill you." Abimael had been getting a little vague, just lately.

He smiled at her. "Little Najia's getting married. How could I forget the words today?"

"Don't forget it's Zhor as well, then."

Abimael said, "Ryuichi Khatabi-Richi to Mamiko Khatabi-Richi, also to Melida Tanweer, Zhang Khatabi-Richi to Monikai Tanweer, two children, Yaussess and Yehuda. Thuli Khatabi-Richi to Kei Khatabi-Richi, Michiro Khatabi-Richi to Lia Khatabi-Richi." And then he said, with a great satisfaction in his voice, "Zhor Khatabi-Vrie and Najia Khatabi-Vrie to John Bellamy."

Nara, in the kitchens, declared for the seventeenth time that everything had to be perfect, both lunch and evening meals. "No getting drunk and sloppy," she said severely.

Hanri protested, "They never even touch the evening meal!"

"It doesn't matter! Five weddings and one is our leaders! It has to be perfect!"

It was the tradition. The biggest man in the Compound was masked, dressed severely in black and grey leather and metal, was draped with a large sword, and went to each of the bridegrooms and escorted him firmly to wait at the place where the ceremonials would begin. The girls had forgotten to warn Bellamy, and he asked in surprise, "What's all this, Diethard?"

Diethard was a bit uncertain. He was supposed to be playing the Enforcer, but he wasn't about to try and force anything on the great wizard. Zoe pushed Bellamy. "Go with him, John. It's just tradition." She was laughing, and Bellamy wanted to laugh, as well.

Diethard said severely out of the corner of his mouth, "Don't laugh. You're supposed to look miserable!"

Bellamy tried to look miserable.

Four men were already lined up, a man next to each, dressed as Diethard was dressed, the largest available to them. Then it was the turn of the oldest woman still able, Yang Dai, who hobbled to where Ryuichi's brides waited. Mamiko hadn't understood when Ryuichi wanted a young wife, but he'd whispered to her a delightful secret, and her eyes had glistened. She'd always wanted a child, and now she'd be able to share.

The 'Enforcer's Assistant' stepped back behind Ryuichi, and Mamiko and Melida took their places to the left and right of Ryuichi. It was taking a long time, and Abimael thought that he really should have said that Yang Dai was just too old, but the hint of such a thing had caused such a torrent of abuse from her that he'd backed down. Monikai with her children, then Kei, then Lia.

Yang Dai paused, panting even. They looked at her doubtfully, but she straightened again, headed towards the rooms of the leaders, and led out Najia and Zoe.

Chippo stood beside Bellamy, a firm hand around his arm as if to prevent an escape. He hid his smile. The great wizard was trembling, and he couldn't blame it on being tired this time. Yang Dai was getting slower and slower, and Suma conjured a chair for her to collapse on, as soon as Najia and Zoe took their places to the left and right of Bellamy. He beamed and put an arm around each.

Chippo whispered, "Drop your arms, and look miserable!" Bellamy put down his arms, but he was not doing a very good job of looking miserable.

Chippo, behind him, frowned heavily, trying to mask his grin.

Abimael had been doing wedding and burial ceremonies since not long after he'd lost his leg, duelling. He knew the words of the solemn ceremonial backwards. It didn't take long, just a reminder of the binding nature of the vows they were taking, and a description of the obligations and duties of a husband. Then one by one, this time without an Enforcer, the ones to be married came forward to stand before him. Bellamy was last, and he jumped and spun around as a shrieking erupted around him, just as Zoe, as the younger of his brides, said the last few words.

There was a thump, and he looked in surprise at Diethard as a leather breastpiece landed on top of a sword already lying on the ground. More gear landed, until the enforcers were dressed in only thin, pale grey tunics, but still masked. They surrounded the pile on the ground, Diethard, beaming, raised his wand and set alight to the leather and metal, so that it burned fiercely though without smoke, leaving a slightly blackened area in the grass.

Out of habit, Abimael waved his own wand, and the marred area healed itself, grass growing over it again. Abimael was also head gardener.

"They've done their jobs and now they can celebrate," explained Najia to her puzzled husband.

Bellamy whispered, "Are we allowed to kiss our brides?"

"Oh, I think so," said Najia, and he pulled her close, and kissed her with passion, and then Zoe. It was not part of custom in the Khatabi Family, but the other bridegrooms thought it might be a good idea, as well.

The enforcers marched away, to return a short time later, unmasked, and dressed in more normal wizard robes, appropriate for the important event of a wedding celebration.

Bellamy was good at remembering people and remembering names, and although he hadn't spent long at the Khatabi Compound the previous year, it was still long enough to remember most names. There were a few extra he didn't know, ones who'd drifted back after resigning or walking out, such as Thuli, now married to Kei, who told him with satisfaction that if he wanted to make another App. Box, she'd be helping. "Used to be a cook, but building's more fun and a lot less work." And she whispered to him that the men were much more eager to marry now that the enclosures were empty. She giggled. "It must have been habit. Ryuichi found Melida in Enclosure 1, except it's now where the school students sleep."

Bellamy didn't think it was any sort of a joke. He was very conscious that this family had taken and used young girls against their will. It was personal now. It was Tiffany and Connie and Didi and Bridget. Vince as well. What had Vince said? When Botan and Haru and the others lost interest, Abensur took over. Abensur wasn't there, but Haru was, and Haru looked up and shuddered as he felt a very cold glance on him.

Zoe said, "Stop it, John. It's finished, and will never happen again." He looked down at his bride, and apologised.

Najia said, "We have to have our photos taken and sign the book, and then Abimael gives us our documents."

It was as Ryuichi smiled proudly at the camera, Mamiko and Melida at his sides, that he suddenly looked at Melida, surprised. Her pregnancy wasn't showing yet, but there was a feel. He looked at Ryuichi, who gave him a broad wink. He laughed and Zoe smiled at him, not knowing what had provoked the sudden lightening of his mood.

He said to Zoe, "No need to broadcast our marriage yet, is there? I should tell the girls first, and in person."

Zoe smiled. "We stay here tonight, and we decide where you want to go for a honeymoon for a couple of weeks. Just before Mary's celebration, we'll go back to Loch Lomand, then you go home and confess."

"I'll need to rearrange the bedrooms."

"Like our home here. A big bedroom for you, but a small one as well for each of us, where we can have a little privacy when we want, and someplace to sit on our own. I'm surprised you don't want something like that."

"I have my office in the daytime, and I _never_ want to sleep alone if there's the slightest choice."

Najia said softly, "I doubt you'll be alone very often."

He kissed her again, and suggested they go back to their rooms. Najia giggled. "We can't, now!"

Lia laughed to her new husband, the same words. "We can't, now!" Michiro and Lia had done the traditional thing and stayed apart for the previous full month. In past times, of course, he would simply have used one of the dirt-girls, which didn't count because Lia wouldn't know. But without that outlet, it had been celibacy, and Michiro was convinced he was nearly dead from it. They disappeared for a half hour just before lunch, but it was noticed, and they were greeted on their return with hoots and jeers.

Nara, who was supervising the setting out of luncheon, looked in surprise at the sky. How often did it rain here? But it definitely looked threatening. Chippo was delegated, and waved his wand to make a shelter over the whole area, more than the shade trees which helped keep it cool.

That night, in the small hours of the morning, Zoe was wakeful, just looking at the face of her husband, sound asleep with a slight smile on his face. Najia looked just as content. Zoe rose and went to the back garden, looking in wonder at the torrential downpour. Rain happened so seldom here, and the desert would bloom.

In a small, single bedroom, an old, old lady slept, also with a smile on her face. She was Khatabi-Richi and had never had children, but her sister had been Khatabi, and her daughter was Saeko, the grandmother of little Najia. She'd lived long enough now, and she'd seen her sister's great granddaughter married to a man who loved her, as Khatabi women were never loved, though Khatabi-Richi women sometimes were. At the height of the storm, Yang Dai's heartbeat ceased.

In a larger bedroom, Bouchra Khatabi-Vrie heard the rain as a sign of renewing life. She wondered when the discovery would be made that her friend, Rocania, had managed to preserve her son from sterilisation. In the old days, she would have been very severely punished, and the boy would have been at least whipped and probably a lot worse, as an example to others who thought to avoid the compulsory sterilisation. Suma had been so desperately looking for a breeding male. Would she have welcomed it if Ryuichi had made the admission? Or deemed it a bad example, and done what Riza would have done? She didn't know what that was, but it would not have been good.

Old Yang Dai could have told her what Riza might probably have done. It had been one of her age-mates. The boy had been fifteen when the discovery was made after a chance conversation between the Japanese and Moroccan healers, each of whom thought the other had done the job. The leader of the time had ordered the castration of the boy, rather than the mere routine sterilisation, and severe punishment for the mother. Then exile, at a time when the mother was still unable to walk. Yang Dai had managed to slip the boy some money, but even that minor misdemeanour had been punished by a whipping, though at least only a normal whipping. The disobedience was unusual. Khatabi-Richi seldom questioned orders.

***chapter end***


	33. Chapter 33

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. His daughters are Susan, married to Marcus Pickering, Lesley, married to Dallas Weasley, & Mary, the youngest. __His employees include__: Oliver Barnes, Sidney Bourne, Kitty, his wife, and their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage. Muggles are Medjkind, AOCWN, Association of Civilised Wizarding Nations. The 'Pluravista' is a Graduation/Debut ceremony. __The freed slaves__: Carol, leader, Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) __Other characters mentioned__, Edward Lockwood, a neighbour. _

_**Chapter 33: **_

Two and a half weeks after his wedding, Bellamy wrapped an arm around Najia and appeared in App. Zone 2, Loch Lomand. He made a second trip, returning with Zoe. He greeted Carol, made the announcement that he was married, and that he just had to inform his family.

Carol politely congratulated the trio, not turning a hair at him having two wives. She'd spent almost all her life where such marriages were normal. He asked her if the girls could eat here to give him a chance to confess to his family. He'd come back for them after dinner.

Najia glanced at Carol, who was smiling politely. Zoe smiled at her husband and told him not to give them a thought. And she added, "Just let us know if you're not coming back tonight."

"Of course I'll be back, probably straight after dinner."

Helene joined them, and when the news was shared, she asked, "Legal under Aniragi law. Is it legal under medj law?"

Bellamy hesitated. It was bigamy under medj law. He repeated casually, "I'll be back after dinner," left the room and disapparated from just outside the door.

He appeared in the outside apparation zone at his home, so that people had the chance to know he was there. His dogs came racing over and horses whinnied. Even one of the donkeys came cantering to say hello. Sidney, sitting on an old mare, asked, "What have you been up to?"

Bellamy grinned at him and asked, "What horse is that?"

Sidney looked at him suspiciously, and finally, begrudgingly, said, "Minga. But I thought you would have known."

Bellamy patted her, "I remember now. She's the dam of both Tattler and Virtuoso."

Sidney said, surprised, "Is she?" He was successfully distracted and asked about other foals she might have had.

Bellamy went to find Kitty the moment he entered the house. A special dinner? Of course. Bellamy thanked her, and said, "I'll ring the girls straightaway then." He wanted Mary, who still lived at home, but also Susan and Marcus, and Lesley and Dallas. They were all eager. Like Sidney, they too, suspected their father might have been into mischief. Mary had a regular boyfriend, but mere boyfriends were never allowed to know how to find the legendary hidden home of the great wizard.

Bellamy managed to field probing questions, and kept the talk light and entertaining. He was asked about the medj, and replied that they were doing very well. But he didn't want to think about sad things that day, and instead, started to speak about Minga's foals. "One was a stallion for the stud." Lesley quickly started talking about a new book just released, and the others turned with relief to that subject, hoping that Bellamy wouldn't insist on talking about his blessed horses. Bellamy smirked to himself and let them talk.

They were lingering over coffee, when Mary finally said, "Well? Where have you been, and what have you done?"

Bellamy said cheerfully, "I've been lying around on a tropical beach. It was my honeymoon."

Susan and Lesley looked at him in surprise. "Who?"

Mary smiled smugly, and Bellamy felt her thought, _Najia Khatabi, I bet!_

He was suddenly very conscious that Britons, even British wizards, never married more than one at a time.

"Who?" Lesley repeated.

He answered this time, "Zoe and Najia Khatabi-Vrie."

Mary said, very slowly, "Zoe _and_ Najia?"

"That's right," and added, "I might just get myself more coffee. Anyone else want another?" He disappeared to the kitchens.

Behind him, Marcus was suddenly laughing, helplessly. "Zoe _and_ Najia Khatabi!"

Mary shook her head, and then grinned the mischievous grin of her father. "He'll have to bring them to the Pluravista and introduce them all around. It's traditional, isn't it, that he make a scandal at a Pluravista?"

Bellamy returned to them with a fresh cup of coffee, pretending everything was normal. Susan said, "Have you forgotten something, Dad? You're not actually _allowed_ to marry two women at once."

"In Morocco, you are, up to four if you want, or a woman can have up to four husbands if she fancies. A couple of months ago, the AOCWN passed a motion that stated that a marriage recognised as legal in any member nation is accepted as legal in any other member nation." He grinned at them smugly. "I am perfectly legally married to Zoe and Najia Khatabi-Vrie, who are just taking a few weeks off from re-making the world, and will stay here a little while."

Mary said, twinkling, "You'd best collect them then, so I can formally invite them to join me for my Pluravista."

"You don't mind?"

Mary laughed. "I can't wait to see the faces, especially of pompous Piers Finch-Fletchley, who's the honoured guest this year."

"How did he earn it?"

"Charitable donations, I think."

"I'll go get them then, and you can meet them if you haven't already."

"Can we tell the staff?"

"Sure," and he rose and disapparated.

Lesley shook her head. "We're always telling him to use the App. Zones, especially when there's Anti-Apparation Magic!"

"He mostly remembers," Susan said tolerantly.

Zoe and Najia were still in the dining room when he found them, with a score or so of the medj. They were being quizzed about the fate of various individuals.

"Botan?"

"Dead," and there was a cheer.

"Ryuichi?"

"Married at the same time as we did. Two brides. Also Zhang, Thuli and Michiro, but only one bride each. The women are saying that the men are a lot more keen on marrying these days."

"Hung Tu?"

"A Fighter. I sometimes use him as a part of my guard."

A quiet voice asked, "Larbi?"

Zoe answered, suddenly grim. "Larbi... I executed him."

Bellamy looked at his wife with profound respect. He hadn't heard the full story of Emma and Laura, but he felt the emotion of Emma and guessed that the man had had something to do with it. To perform an execution! Zoe was a formidable woman...

Najia came to his side. "You're ready for us?"

"My daughters are waiting to see you, and Susan and Lesley's husbands." He smiled. "Mary says she can't wait to see me scandalise everyone at a Pluravista again, and she definitely wants us all to come."

Najia smiled at him. "Sounds fun."

"There'll be speeches," he warned.

"Zoe tells me you were very well behaved in Denmark."

"She was there, and I was hoping..."

"I'll just collect my things." She raised her voice, "Zoe, we're to go home with John to meet his family and staff."

Zoe nodded and rose. One last query.

"Rotan?"

"Lost his leg in some fighting, but he's turning into a reasonable gardener."

The brides of the great wizard were welcomed by family and by staff. Kitty asked, "A bedroom?"

Bellamy replied, "We'll use the downstairs bedroom tonight."

Kitty nodded, "I'll check it."

Bellamy smiled and thanked her.

Zoe said, "Najia and I will also choose a bedroom each for our private use. But tomorrow."

_Not Pat's bedroom,_ Kitty thought, with a sudden flash of hostility, which both Bellamy and Zoe felt. Neither said anything.

The party went late, but when they finally retired to the downstairs bedroom, it was the work of seconds to conjure a king-size bed. Bellamy didn't have nightmares these days, not with a girl on each side of him.

Saturday morning, Bellamy was riding again on the moors, as he always did when he was home. Susan and Marcus joined him that morning, while Najia and Zoe were still asleep. There had been a large time difference from tropical beach to the North of England.

He was less happy later that day. Neither of his girls made the slightest complaint, and he was sure that his employees would not be rude. But Zoe and Najia were Khatabis, and it was a Khatabi, not many years before, who'd hurt him so badly. Some of his staff had seen him in terrible pain because of Riza Khatabi. It was not the only reason. Some thought they would lose their boss. He'd go to Morocco with his wives, leaders of that vile family who'd hurt the innocent medj. Many of them had helped prepare Loch Lomand for the refugees, and all of them had taken a pay cut, so that they could be supported. It was scarcely surprising that the welcome that Zoe and Najia received was muted and often insincere.

He walked with them, looked after them, showed them the storeroom, and invited them to choose what they wanted for their rooms. They were surprised when he was reluctant to authorise expenditure for new things though, and he explained that money was very tight. Zoe hesitated, and finally asked, "Why?"

Bellamy was feeling a little awkward, but after all, it wasn't his fault. He answered, "I'm trying to support eighty-two former slaves of your family. There have been donations, but it's a big expense."

Zoe flushed, silenced.

Najia said, "I found a desk that will suit me, and I just want a table and chair, and the room already has a bed."

"There's more furniture in the next room, I think, minimised for storage."

Najia chose what she wanted, and firmly said that it would be ideal. Zoe followed suit. She only needed functional - she didn't need luxurious. They each chose a room, making sure that they didn't choose the room he'd shared with Pat.

Mary helped, trying to make them feel welcome. She knew as well as anyone just how miserably lonely her father had been since her mother died. She would do her best not to put any blight on his happiness now.

Saturday night, the night of the Pluravista. Bellamy and his wives went to the App. Room. Mary had made a last minute change from the green she'd planned, and was now in brilliant red, the same as Lesley had chosen the previous year. She was all smiles, full of mischievous glee. She'd been looking for an excuse to dump her boyfriend, who never knew whether to be thrilled that he was going out with a Daughter of the Great Wizard, or appalled at her father's actions. Paul was quite bright in most ways, but very conventional. Mary couldn't wait to see his face when he was introduced to her father's wife - and then a second wife. "First!" she emphasised again. "I'll bring him over straightaway, and I'll make the introductions."

Najia frankly giggled.

It went to plan, and even better. Bellamy was met by his bodyguards, Kupec and Jeremy, and there were several other aurors scattered through the crowd. It was known that his last daughter was graduating, and it was expected that he would be there, which could be a danger. Pierre had seen him with Zoe in Denmark, and now came over, greeted her, and was introduced to Najia, Zoe's cousin. Piers Finch-Fletchley bustled over, followed by his wife, Desiree.

Mary said clearly, "Father, I want you to meet my friend, Paul Drysdale."

Bellamy turned to him, smiled genially, and shook his hand.

Mary continued, "Paul, please meet Najia Khatabi-Vrie, father's new wife."

There was a surprised silence, as Paul spoke courteously to Najia.

"And Paul, this is Zoe Khatabi-Vrie, his other new wife."

Paul froze.

Zoe extended her hand, with dignity, and said, "Pleased to meet you, Paul."

After too long a delay, Paul managed to unfreeze, and shook her hand. Pierre started laughing, and both Kupec and Jeremy were trying not to be too distracted. They had to be alert.

"Congratulations," finally said Pierre. "I wondered what you were up to this past fortnight."

Bellamy pulled both his girls to his sides, and spoke happily. "Honeymooning." Even those feeling shocked, seized the excuse to approach in order to congratulate the happy trio.

Zoe said privately, "I hadn't quite realised that it was so unconventional. There's always been a few marriages like this in the Compound, and old Hamida - she had three husbands at one stage, but two were killed, and one died, and even with three husbands, she was left a widow."

Piers and Desiree maintained a disapproving silence until Bellamy, Zoe and Najia moved away. Then Piers said indignantly to the Dachier, "You'll have to stop it. It's against the law, and what a terrible example for our youngsters."

Pierre laughed again. "It's our great wizard. If he chooses to have two wives, then I guess we'll just have to change the law for him." It was what previous Dachiers had feared, that Bellamy was powerful enough to be outside any law. Pierre didn't seem to be worrying, though.

Unperturbed by the whispers and occasional audible outrage, Bellamy and his wives went to the seats indicated by an usher, put to the side a little, where the bodyguards could stand behind, just in front of a wall. A protected place. The function was always held in the open, as many wizard functions were. Magic could make it warmer, if required, and it was no trouble to conjure a roof that would last long enough for the purpose. His two older daughters and their husbands, took seats close.

Others took their places. The son and daughter of Piers and Desiree were present, as well as a son-in-law. Byron was hissing that the flagrant disregard for the law was an insult to their father, and to all of wizardry. The son-in-law agreed. He always agreed. But Deborah looked at the great wizard smiling at Najia, and wished it could have been her. He was _so_ attractive. In his own emerald green dress robes, with elaborate embroidery, but without the flared shoulders of the Arabic countries, and without jewels or gold. He was tanned dark, and somehow the white scar down his left cheek made Deborah go weak at the knees. She laughed to herself. She was married, and she didn't have whatever it took to attract him in any case. If she had, she'd have been quite content to be wife number 3, she thought.

There were speeches. Bellamy ignored them, smiling a little in his utter contentment. Piers' eyes were drawn to the trio, and he saw Bellamy whisper to Najia. He was annoyed, and his speech took an unplanned turn, the importance of Aniragi law, the importance of respect to the Ministry, who acted for the good of them all, the importance of respect to each other, the utmost importance of respectability.

Bellamy finally noticed and smiled. He'd been respectable once, but he'd never been viewed as respectable since that time he was kidnapped. It had been nice being respectable for those years, but there was a lot more important in life.

A whisper ran through the audience, started by a parent of one of the graduating students, now lined up, and fidgeting in their increasing boredom. If he'd married in Morocco, it just might be legal. Piers saw how little attention his audience was paying to him, and his annoyance increased. He glanced at where his wife sat, and she, too, was looking in the direction of Bellamy. Surely she didn't dote on the monster as well.

At that moment, he was entirely forgetting his smug satisfaction when he'd persuaded a descendant of the great wizard to marry him. They'd even called themselves Abercrombie-Finch-Fletchley for a while, though they'd finally dropped the 'Abercrombie' when the mockery became too obvious. Desiree still called herself Abercrombie. It was well known that nearly every Abercrombie was a descendant of Margaret, one of Bellamy's daughters of his first marriage.

Finally, even Piers decided he'd talked long enough, and started calling the graduates to receive their certificates.

_How long's the schooling?_

Bellamy answered Zoe's mental thought. _Seven years, starting at age eleven._

He felt her pang of regret that she would never have a child graduate like this, but then she whispered, "We're exploring the possibility of starting a school in Egypt - lure them with talk of training to be Khatabi Fighters, and then teach them ethics instead."

He grinned at her. Devious woman, but she'd been so effective already. Other countries would be harder of course, without an established base, as they'd had in both Morocco and Japan.

There was to be yet another speech, after the brightly caped graduates accepted their certificates. But Pierre knew the audience was already restless, and Bellamy was very grateful that he only spoke for ten minutes or so. A few windup words from the organisers, and coffee and snacks were laid out. A little socialising, and the function would be over. Paul had been pushing for Mary to be his escort at his brother's wedding in a few days. He looked away from her, Mary smiled, and started talking to the older brother of one of the graduates. Bill Davenport was already in training to be a healer.

On Sunday morning, Bellamy asked Najia and Zoe if they wanted him for a couple of hours.

"Your morning ride?" Najia asked. Bellamy was surprised, and Najia said, "Pat told me a long time ago. Whenever possible, you ride first thing after breakfast."

Bellamy said, "It's not just that I like to ride, but sometimes people want to talk to me, and when they do, they come riding with me."

Just Victor that morning, with Blackjack saddled for the boss. It was one of the young ones, whose training had stalled while Bellamy had been away.

"The boys are over at Paul's place," remarked Victor. "They spend a lot of time with Maria and Melanie still."

"What horses are they riding?"

"None. They walked. Turned up their noses at the old ones and decided to walk."

Bellamy shrugged. Ross and Ryan didn't need horses as much as Loch Lomand did. He was sure they would not have made such progress in little more than a year, if they hadn't had the horses to care for and to give them confidence.

The horses stretched out in a gallop. They rode a long way, enjoying it. They slowed down for the way back, and started talking. Victor asked, "Are you bringing Madigan back?"

"Not worth while. We'll only be here about a month, and he's getting on very well with Gloria."

"Won the jumping, I heard."

Bellamy nodded. "He adored the cheers, he thought they were all just for him and didn't want to leave the ring."

"Susan told me that Vince competed in the Fancy Dress and looked unreal."

"He had some trouble in the men's toilets afterwards. Was thoroughly upset, though he pretended not to be."

Victor said, "I know it happens. Never struck it myself."

"It happens. I would prefer Vince stay at Loch Lomand. He'll be a target for years yet, and he could kill someone, I suspect, if they were too persistent."

Victor was surprised, "Is he violent?"

"Like a lamb with the women, but in Morocco, the guards were always very wary of him."

Victor said speculatively, "Two men, so many women. I wonder how many..."

Bellamy said, "Strange way to grow up." A strange way to grow up. A very sad way to grow up. Restrained or paralysed for sex. And he'd killed one, wounded others.

Victor said, "The Joanna Greene classes are included in just about every gymkhana now. Helena's very pleased with herself."

"How's your wife?"

Victor smiled and said, "My wife! It makes me so proud to call Carol my wife. She's happy, too. Says she can't remember why she took so long to make up her mind." They were still walking companionably, the young horse, Blackjack, being perfectly well behaved. Victor spoke again, as if casually, "I visited my brother and his family last week. Carol and I are going over next Saturday - an all day gathering, like a reunion. I remember Ted as just a kid. I never took much notice of him - too involved in my own worries. He was a wizard, but there's an even younger brother I never knew about, and he's a squib, like me. My father always called it 'squib,' not Cam-Medj, though the new word was in common use by then. Ted's girl has a baby." Victor smiled. "I'm a great uncle."

Bellamy congratulated him, knowing how much it meant to him.

Victor thought about his family. Two brothers, a niece, her baby. It nearly made him cry, formidable looking man of nearly sixty though he was. Both his parents were dead, his mother not so long ago. He wondered if they'd even bothered looking for him when he'd cleared out. Probably not. He didn't think his father had spoken to him once it was confirmed that he had no magic. Quickly, before the boss saw his emotion, he asked, "Do you like the new horses I bought for Loch Lomand?"

"I haven't seen them yet. I will tomorrow. I was pleased that we could let Tiffany have Patrick after all."

"Peter says he's going to show me where Paul's advertising the horses on the internet."

"He's been trying to learn. I don't think he's very good at it. Oliver said he learned in primary school."

"Some Anirage would disapprove of us using medj technology like that."

Victor shrugged, "A bit foolish. We all use medj technology, from cars to phones."

"A race?"

"Not for me. I'm getting a little old for racing. Sometimes I think a little old for riding."

"I expect you'll be riding a long time yet."

Victor said, "There'll be more lessons for children soon. Robin and Jason will be getting ponies for Christmas. They say they have to learn to ride _now_, and can't wait until Bess's foals are old enough."

"They're only five, aren't they?"

"Just five, and Cec and Michael plan to buy them ponies, only about twelve hands."

"In the past, I would have simply bought them ponies myself."

"Too generous. But Alison says you'll be out of the woods by Christmas."

Bellamy laughed. "She hasn't told _me_ that yet."

Bellamy knew from Michael and Dot that twelve workers from the DMT were to go to Loch Lomand, stay for probably about a fortnight, to go back over work completed in a hurry, and do any other work required. Pierre had given them permission to do whatever required, to ensure that all occupied areas of the castle were suitable for long-term use.

On Monday, Bellamy arrived in Loch Lomand, and saw with surprise that there were rows of haybales in several areas, but before worrying about what the men were up to, he went to have a look at the new horses, quickly joined by Gloria. She pointed at a big bay. "We've finally got Vince interested in riding. He likes Caesar, maybe thinks he's big enough. He always seemed to think most of them too small to take his weight."

"Vince is not that big!"

"About 5'11", I estimate. But maybe because he grew up with us, and of course, became bigger, and he was taller than nearly all the Khatabis."

"I always have the feeling I'm small, though rationally I know I'm perfectly average size. But when I was a kid, all my friends started growing much earlier than I did, and then the aurors always make me feel small, as well. Kupec's enormous!"

Gloria smiled, "Vince likes to gallop, as fast as possible. But at least he won't get speeding tickets."

"Does he speed when driving?"

"Hardly at all, so he says!"

Bellamy laughed. Gloria continued, "He's been fretting about getting the hay under cover before it rains. Says that it will rot if it rains too much."

"I'd best go help then."

He found Vince and Jimmy loading hay bales into the back of a horse box, and offered help. Vince said hopefully, "There's no strangers here, and I want it in before it rains."

"So I can use magic?"

"Definitely." A large load gathered itself up, and started moving towards the hay shed.

Vince watched in approval, but said to Jimmy, "Can you start stacking in the hayshed? I want to talk to Carol about the cottages."

Jimmy nodded. Bellamy looked after him regretfully. Vince might have wanted the hay in, but didn't want to be near him.

The next day, Najia and Zoe turned up to help. After morning tea, Zoe wandered off for a few minutes, in the direction of the start of the Pamela Track. Bellamy looked after her, seeing Connie and Mary close, little Dandy following them, loaded up with easels and paints. They looked at Zoe resentfully, and turned away.

Zoe went further, out of sight. She returned after a little, but said casually that she and Najia had other things to do, and would see him later. Bellamy was relieved. They might have been trying to help, but they made his medj uneasy.

Zoe had had a confrontation with Gloria. Khatabis were not welcome at Loch Lomand. Gloria had made it very clear, enough that Zoe had wondered if she would have to defend herself from the angry woman.

Mary was out that evening with her new boyfriend, and it was only Zoe, Najia and Bellamy in the private dining room, served by Kitty. Bellamy was talking about Paul's new colt he'd bought for breeding. "He's called Raffael, he'll start stud duties next year, but Paul says he's trained to take a rider, and I can borrow him for the next few weeks."

Najia smiled at him. "You're missing Madigan."

Bellamy shrugged. "Scarcely worthwhile bringing him all the way back for just a few weeks. And he gets on surprisingly well with Gloria."

Zoe said, "About Loch Lomand. Najia and I have decided to stay away. They don't like us there."

"Has there been unpleasantness?"

"Nothing like that. Just that half of them hide whenever they see us, especially me." She shook her head. "I don't blame them. It was only a couple of months when I was thirteen, but I did practise spells on them."

Bellamy said simply, "You're probably right."

"I need the App. Box though, and I'd like you to move it here, so that my guard can join me when I need them."

Bellamy said, "Sorry, no."

Zoe was astounded. "Why not?"

"These are my people. I want you to keep your Khatabi Fighters well away from them."

Zoe's temper rose, and she snapped, "You accepted us as your wives. You have to accept what goes with us!"

Bellamy ate some more of the dinner Kitty had prepared, and said very calmly, "I love you, and will always love you. But Kitty and Gabby and Ross - all of them, they are my friends. I do not wish to expose them to someone like Zhang, who murdered ten innocent girls in New York, and scarcely gave it a thought, except maybe of mild regret. Or Patek, who did something to me he fully expected would be worse than death, just on orders." He concluded, "I may be able to work with them, but I will not tolerate them here at my home."

Zoe glared at him, stunned and furious, then stalked off. Najia glanced after her, back at her husband, then regretful, followed her out.

After a while, Kitty came in, surprised to find the boss alone except for his dogs sprawled on the floor. She said nothing, only starting to clear away. Bellamy smiled and thanked her before starting to leave. Shaz groaned. She wasn't an old dog, but still seemed to resent it when the boss didn't stay where she thought he should be.

Bellamy was thoughtful. Of his previous wives, Ginny had ruled him, Luna had ruled him, Julie thought she'd ruled him, and Pat. Pat was so wise. Of course he'd done what she said. But Zoe? Zoe was young, single-minded, and would domineer where she could. He would not allow her to hurt his friends. If Khatabis could come here when they chose, the home of his friends would become a place where they would not feel secure. The young men, too. He could just imagine how Ross and Ryan could become enraptured with the thought of being Khatabi Fighters themselves, or even Kai Troshka Fighters, who wore such gorgeous robes and had a reputation almost as formidable as the Khatabis.

After an hour, Zoe found Bellamy in the swimming pool. She said, "I would have already apologised, but Najia said it might be fun to make up in bed."

Bellamy smiled, "I'd like to make up in bed."

In the morning, after breakfast, Bellamy went out for his ride. This time there were four horses saddled, one he knew was Paul's, then a young stallion, and two strange ones, which he regarded with surprise.

Ross joined him, saying, "Dad bought them for us. Racehorses that never quite made the grade, and were going cheap."

"When did you get them?"

"Yesterday, but they arrived after dark, so you didn't see."

Bellamy was fussing over them, as Ryan walked towards the group, with Victor and Paul.

"I thought Victor might like to look at Bellrusse," Ryan said complacently.

"Sir Piraeus, as well," said his brother, combatively, "And Piri has actually won races."

Victor inspected the new horses, and smiled at the boys. "Good horses. You've done well. And racehorses are usually well trained, though we'll soon see about that." He turned to Raffael, and asked, "Anyone been on him?"

"No, but he seemed to accept the saddle and bridle without fuss."

Victor took charge. "You boys and the boss, just canter around the practice paddock a few times, while I saddle Tattler. If there's no problems, we'll go on the moors."

Two hours later, the horses returned, and then swung to the right along the perimeter track. Tattler was prancing. They were going to race. Victor did the count, and the five horses leapt into full gallop, both Bellrusse and Sir Piraeus coming to the front early on, though Victor and Bellamy were not far behind. Paul was trailing, riding a middle aged Andalusian mare.

Ross won the race, as his horse put a nose in front as they passed under the high red and white archway that was the finish line. The horses pulled up, sweating and prancing. Zoe nodded at Ross, "Beautiful horse," and Ross gave her a wide smile and told her its breeding, back to its great, great grandsire.

Raffael was still prancing, looking for praise, though the racehorses had settled down almost straightaway. Paul's mare was drooping, and Paul patted her, and said, "I'll have to choose a new horse."

Bellamy offered, "She's beautiful."

"I'll have one of yours for the next few years. By the time that one's too old, I'll be too old to ride, anyway."

Bellamy said, surprised, "You're not so old!"

"Fifty-one. As middle-aged as Peccodillo." He stroked her again, "You get so attached to the horses you use."

Mary strolled across to the group, nodding at Raffael, saying casually, "Pretty horse."

Paul was indignant. Pretty! The stallion was magnificent, and would be more so when he filled out a bit more. Still just a three-year-old. But Mary was oblivious that her praise was not couched in acceptable terms, and only said that there was a morning tea laid out in the garden, for all the riders, plus Edward Lockwood who was visiting.

Zoe took the trouble to talk to Ross and Ryan a little more.

"One more year at school because Mum insists, but we can't make up our minds after that."

"We wanted to be aurors, but we've never managed to get good enough marks."

Ross looked hopefully at Zoe, "We could join your Khatabi Fighters, maybe. We're good at fighting."

Zoe glanced at her husband, and said calmly that unfortunately, she had as many as she could cope with. Bellamy gave a sigh of relief.

Zoe and Najia had been introduced to Edward as friends. There were some pleasantries, and Edward said that his wife was expecting a baby in December. After the expected congratulations, the talk moved on to horses, and Edward said, "I was talking to Paul. He said you were short of horses, but you seem to have as many as usual."

Bellamy said, "We're a bit short. But Sidney just bought two, which helps. Of the others, two are being broken in before sale, and the colt's borrowed from Paul for a few weeks."

"The others look old."

Bellamy acknowledged, "Some are old."

"What's happened to Madigan?"

"On loan, like several others."

Edward said casually, "You can have Sirius back if you want. I wanted to keep him because he was Margaret's. But my wife doesn't think much of that reason."

"Borrow him back?"

"Borrow Heathcliffe if you want, have Sirius as a gift."

"That's very generous," said Bellamy, gratified.

Edward laughed. "Considering you paid so the castle didn't fall down around our ears, it's a very minor thing."

By the time the gathering dispersed, it was nearly lunchtime. Bellamy was to go to Loch Lomand again, Najia said that Luke had promised to help her learn to ride, and Zoe said she needed to see Ryuichi again. She'd go in the App. Box, but not join them for lunch.

"No need for them even to see me," she said calmly. "App Zone 1, then the App. Box, and I'll be back for dinner."

When Bellamy turned into the Loch Lomand driveway, there were a couple of horse calls, and then Madigan and Connor jumped the fence, and raced for the honour of conveying him back to the castle. Kennedy followed them, galloping even harder.

Bellamy laughed, and patted the horses as they milled around him, watched in considerable surprise by Ricky and his father, who were waiting to pick up Inge. He talked to the two briefly, but said, "I'll miss lunch if I don't get a move on," took a piece of rope from his pocket, and clipped it onto Madigan's halter for reins, purely so that he was seen to be a bit normal.

The foreman of the maintenance men, Brett Blainey, joined him after lunch. "It won't take long to finish what we planned, but there's a whole wing that's unsafe, that we just blocked off before. But Pierre says take as long as we need, so we can open it up, if you like."

Bellamy said, "Well, Carol's in charge."

Brett said, "Carol? The South Wing?"

Carol said eagerly, "I can't wait to have a look."

Brett cautioned, "It's a little risky, but if we get into trouble, Pauline's done some nursing, and we've all done first aid."

Carol asked, "Mariabella? Do you want to come."

Gloria asked, "Me too?"

Carol shook her head. "Not too many now, but Mariabella's in charge of housekeeping, so she can come, then Brett, John and I."

Brett said, "I'll need Merv."

Narrow passage ways, low ceilings, and small rooms full of dust, and with floors that now and then creaked in sinister fashion. Carol shook her head, saying, "It's hopeless!"

Merv looked at her in surprise. "It was nearly all like this to begin with, and now we're not in such a hurry. All we have to do is renew each floor, open the rooms into much bigger ones, and make the ceilings higher. A fair bit of planning, but no great problem."

Brett said, "If you're going to take in paying guests, you'll need larger bedrooms, each with bathroom and toilet."

Bellamy said in surprise, "Paying guests?"

Carol said, "We've thought of it, but I want to make quite sure that no-one has any objection before we go ahead." She smiled at him. "If we do it right, and if no-one's too frightened, we could become self-supporting by Christmas, or at least, not long after."

Bellamy looked at her, troubled. "You shouldn't have to worry about money..."

Carol said decisively, "It's better for us to feel independent, and some of us are a bit old to start new careers, like Mary and Connie, for instance. There are others still very timid." She smiled at Brett and Merv. "Having Brett's gang here has helped, especially as not a one has approached any of the women who are nervous of them."

Brett grinned, "Pierre told us not to dress like wizards, as he nearly got stoned one day when he came here in robes."

Carol laughed. "We weren't that bad."

Merv said soberly, "No-one would blame you if you were. It was appalling!"

Mariabella was slightly reddened. "How much do people know?"

"That you were held prisoner, punished if disobedient, and used ruthlessly, for whatever the Khatabis wanted."

Mariabella said, "No wonder, if everyone knows. Gloria was interested in marrying a wizard, but now she says she'll have nothing to do with them."

Brett nodded. "Jeremy's my little brother. He said she was wonderful, but the party was a bad mistake."

Mariabella started walking across to a large window hung with rags. There was an ominous creak, and the floor started to sag. Merv waved a wand, and said calmly, "The floor will hold now, just walk back carefully." Mariabella walked back very carefully.

Plans to prepare. A large function room, a second dining room, thirty bedrooms, each with toilet and bathroom. Sitting rooms, with a kitchenette, for coffees, and snacks, maybe one for each four bedrooms. Electricity. Heating. Plumbing.

"About a month," Brett guessed.

"More like six weeks," guessed Merv.

"Do you need approval from Pierre?"

"He's given approval in advance. Whatever's wanted, and solid enough for an indefinite future."

Merv grinned. "Rocky was moaning. She wanted a rearrangement in Medj Affairs, but she'll have to wait."

"Medj Affairs?" asked Mariabella.

Bellamy explained, "They do things like organise your identity papers, and ensure that the local council accepts that everything's done to their regulations." He grinned. "I doubt if she can get my marriage recognised as legal though, not under medj laws."

Brett asked, "_Is_ it legal?"

"I was married in Morocco. Under wizard law, it's legal."

Medj Affairs also did things like making people forget when magic was accidentally observed by medj. No-one thought it necessary to mention that. Even more importantly, wars could be avoided by a timely intervention. Medj wars were a dreadful inconvenience to Wizardkind. Neither Russia nor America knew that their nuclear arsenal would vanish into thin air, rather than be used. There had been a joker at work when the earliest interventions had been made. Some would turn into red balloons, marked 'Big Bang.' But Hamish Weasley was long dead, and neither medj nor wizard knew about that.

At dinner that evening, Zoe showed the others a list of places, with apparation coordinates.

"These are Khatabi owned properties in England, within apparation range of London, also two places in France. Tomorrow, we can have a look at them if we like." Najia smiled in anticipation.

Zoe continued, "Ryuichi tells me most of them will be quite unsuitable for placement of App. Boxes of course, like for instance, a shop in London called Harrods, which Ryuichi says is always far too busy for the purpose. But some places are only rundown tenements, and he said one was a farm, but empty at the moment."

Mary was gaping. "The Khatabis own Harrods?"

Zoe nodded. "Harrods is one of the names on the list. It would be just the property, not the business. He said that the Family never actually gets involved in running businesses, just collects rent."

Mary shook her head. "The wealth must be astronomical."

"We've never paid taxes, and I don't plan to start. On the other hand, I have every intention of imposing ethics and law on every wizard in Arabia." She smiled at her husband, who'd been a bit subdued. "We'll make up for it, I promise."

In the morning again, Bellamy found Ross and Ryan waiting for him, with their new horses. He patted Raffael, whom they'd saddled for him, and then admired the new horses again, to the pleasure of the boys.

Ross said, "See how they shine! Victor taught us a spell he knew about."

"The day Margaret met Edward, she used that on Sirius, to try and make him notice her. He noticed her."

"Not because of a shining horse," said Ross, who knew the story.

"We raced past him as well, so that his horse misbehaved, and then they yelled at each other for a bit."

Ryan said, "And then you collapsed."

Bellamy acknowledged, "That, too," and he swung himself onto Raffael, who pranced and snorted.

Najia looked at Bellamy reproachfully when he returned. "You were longer than you said."

"Sorry, small accident, and we had to come home slowly."

"What?"

"Ryan took a tumble and broke an arm. We had to come home slowly because it was still a little sore."

Zoe nodded imperiously, and decreed, "An acceptable excuse."

He kissed her, "So I'm forgiven?"

"Only if you shower and change double-quick time."

Ten minutes later, they stood in the App. Room as Zoe read out some coordinates. The coordinates were woven into their magic, and they appeared close together in what appeared to be a temporary tool shed on a block being redeveloped.

"This one's a collection of warehouses near Plymouth docks," said Zoe. After some explorations, Zoe made some notes, and then announced the next coordinates.

Najia asked, "You will make App. Boxes for us, won't you?"

Bellamy nodded, "But I'm making them so only you two or Bouchra can work them, just in case there's a change in power and a reversion to barbarity."

Zoe looked at her husband, very annoyed. "I have no intention of losing power or allowing a reversion to barbarity!" she said curtly.

Bellamy shrugged. "I had no intention of allowing a Khatabi to hit me with the Cha Keeyo. Didn't stop it happening." He added, "The Ministry App. Boxes are kept under constant and heavy guard, if even only one of them is at the other end. They're a convenience, but a security hazard."

Zoe considered, and nodded. "Could be a security hazard from the other end as well. Very well. I'll allow you to do as you say."

Najia looked at her doubtfully, but Bellamy grinned and Zoe grinned back. She knew she was apt to get too bossy, and her husband was not a slave.

Two hours later, they inspected a small farm called Hillend. Zoe consulted her notes. "Currently unoccupied, a hundred and fifty acres, small house, various sheds."

Bellamy was staring at a shed. "How long's it been unoccupied?"

"Six weeks, according to the notes."

Bellamy went to the shed and opened the door, dropping to his knees beside a dead cat, six newborn kittens beside her. There was some dry cat food, but no water left. There was a very faint cry from one of the kittens. Gently, he stroked them one by one, feeling, then vanishing tiny bodies. Only one alive. He took it in his hand, and vanished the mother cat, dead probably a day or so.

"Best just kill it," said Zoe. "Surely impossible to keep such a tiny kitten alive."

"The cat that lives in the walled garden, Sherbet, has just had kittens. She'll probably be happy to adopt one extra." He stood. "I might be about fifteen minutes. I'll just find you then."

Zoe shook her head as he vanished. Najia smiled tenderly, and glanced at her cousin. "Just because he wants to save the life of a newborn kitten doesn't mean he can't help you achieve your grand plans."

They continued exploring. "Closer to London would have been better," concluded Zoe. "Otherwise it's ideal."

"No other dead or dying animals, luckily."

Najia sighed. "So are you happy then? I'm tired." Multiple apparations were very tiring, the reason why long trips were almost never done that way.

"Three more names on the list, but we'll do those tomorrow." She smiled at Najia. "We can finish at Harrods if you like, and we'll buy Bellamy's medj half a dozen cars."

"Do Harrods sell cars?"

Bellamy introduced the tiny, half-dead kitten to Sherbet. Sherbet was a tabby, and her two kittens were tabby. The new one was black and white, and she sniffed it, looked at the boss, and started to purr as he put it to her flank. He stayed beside her a while until he saw the tiny creature begin to suckle. He stroked Sherbet one more time, walked to the App. Zone and reappeared beside his girls, smiling. "Sherbet only had two kittens. She was tickled pink to have a third."

They dismissed him then, and he called in at Loch Lomand, where he was grabbed by Brigitta, and had to admire the cottage that had been repaired and renewed for herself and Jimmy. "Tomorrow we're going to Duich and buy all new furniture, because Jimmy says he has plenty of money, and we're not having _a single thing_ that used to be in Morocco."

"A bonfire for the old stuff?"

"We still need them, except that we've got more single beds than we need. If we have paying guests, we'll need double beds, I guess."

"Children?"

"I don't know."

When Bellamy reported for Friday's spell-breaking session, he was greeted by a cheer and congratulations the moment he apparated into the crowded atrium. He was smiling, shaking hands, until an ill wisher sent a blast of music at him. He turned, surprised, and then laughed to Pierre at his side. "It's Beethoven! They got the wrong music!" Being tortured to the sound of Tchaikowski was so long ago, but the conditioning had never worn off, and it was well known.

The spell-breaking was routine, and lunch was another occasion of congratulation and celebration. He was talking with Adam and Kupec, when Carmel vanished leftover food, cleaned dishes with a spell, and then packed them neatly in a box, tapped the box with a wand, saying "Home," and the box vanished.

"I hadn't thought of uses like that," he said.

Kupec grinned. "There's lots of uses. My boys each have a new school trunk. Rick's is best, he painted it bright red, for Gryffindor, his name's in black, and then it has yellow and black cats all over it. The landings match. Dexter was a touch more subdued, just red for the house, and his name, but very, very large, and on every side."

Bellamy laughed. "The sales manager was so insistent that he chose tasteful colours. He only let me have my way with the shopping bags, and then only some."

In the afternoon, he accompanied the girls to two places close to the coast of France, one a factory adjoining a large area of warehouses, and one a mansion in large grounds. He frowned at that one. It was tenanted and they couldn't go inside, but he looked at it a long time before shaking his head. He thought it may have been where he was imprisoned once, but it was only a feeling, and of no real importance whether it was the place or not. Strange to think that it was probably there he'd been taught to react to that awful music. He smiled. Fancy them shooting _Beethoven_ at him!

***chapter end***


	34. Chapter 34

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. __Note:__ * Non-verbal communication is that in italics. _

_**Chapter 34:**_

Over the next weeks, Bellamy was fully involved, most days at Hillend, now to be the Khatabi base in England, but also dropping in to Loch Lomand every few days.

For Loch Lomand, there was an unexpected shipment of eight cars, all bright blue, with 'Loch Lomand' painted on the side. "We were told it was an anonymous donor, not John," Carol told him. "Vince is thrilled, but I think I might forbid him to 'fix' these. He's not very good at it!"

Helene said, "He'll be happy enough if we just let him service them."

Bellamy remarked, "I never see him these days."

"He's working in Edinburgh, doing some commercials. Acting. Gone before dawn, back after dark. Getting tired, but he says it's only a few weeks."

Carol said, "Monday, Inge, Brigitta and Evita are school girls again. There are also twenty-four to start the bridging course, some to go to University, some simply to catch up on knowledge they've missed."

"Jimmy going to drive the bus?"

"Veronica. She had a five-year driving license, just before she left, so she has five years theoretical driving experience. Clem didn't query, and she now has her Heavy Vehicles License, and can carry passengers."

"Not very confident, but she's been practising every day."

"What time will they be leaving Monday?"

John was good luck, and when he turned up on Monday morning, in time to see them off, he was surrounded. The girls looked unfamiliar. Navy checked summer school uniforms, navy blazer, white socks, shiny black shoes - they were the picture of demure school students. No-one could have guessed at their occupation from the age of twelve to fifteen. They hugged him and thanked him for coming.

"I think we should have been working harder over the last few months," said Brigitta. "I'm scared to death, now."

Evita said, "I tried, but there was always something more interesting going on."

Inge laughed, "We had to have tennis racquets and hockey sticks for school sport. It just seems so strange."

Bellamy said, "You're wonderful girls. You've done things more difficult than this is."

They looked at him doubtfully, but then Tasha said, "Us older ones, too. You have to shake our hands, as well. We need your luck."

Bellamy laughed, and shook hands, or hugged, whatever they wanted. He was feeling far more lucky these days than he had in the beginning when they'd declared him good luck.

Najia and Zoe were very busy at Hillend. The App. Box was relocated to it, and a force of Khatabi-Richi building and maintenance workers took over, with the first and most urgent project, a runway. Bellamy worked under the direction of Zeeko, who had experience. A runway had to be made level and solid. The other workers were women. Ziari had been a laundry worker, but now worked in maintenance, like Kei. Kei's husband helped as well, though Thuli was categorised Khatabi Fighter.

Najia took command of organising the rest of the place to suit their needs, such as several neat units to accommodate the workers, the cleaning out of various sheds, the vanishing of several unnecessary internal fences, plus a few items of rusted machinery and an ancient car.

She brought in a gardener from Morocco, Kofi-Zee, who'd been an enclosure guard. He was too old to go back into the general fighting forces when the prisoners were released, had thoroughly disliked administration, so had trained as a gardener. He'd gained his competence stripe, but had no experience of planning a new garden. Najia had no experience either, but had the extra confidence that came with being Khatabi. She was happy to do the planning, and very much enjoyed the different role. When Kofi-Zee started acting on instructions and making the beautiful gardens that Khatabis invariably surrounded themselves with, she felt a considerable satisfaction.

There was a new high and secure fence needed as well, but perhaps that had best be done by a medj firm, and after a few months, for discretion. There was already far too much curiosity from medj neighbours. Zoe asked Rotan if he was interested in acting as caretaker there, but he requested a few weeks to persuade Meneko to marry him. Or maybe Hanri, if Meneko refused again.

There were more new arrivals. Patek, his wife Jila, from Japan, and the other healer, Agneta, who needed experience in delivering babies. Suma and Ryuichi, with Najia's permission, had arranged for them to do some training with the tutors in England. Patek, meantime, would be caretaker.

Mary started her healing training, and mentioned to her father at dinner the surprising fact that two Khatabi-Richi women were sharing the first six weeks with them, and would then be learning how to deliver babies.

"How do they go about that?"

Mary wrinkled her brows, and said, "The teacher was a bit vague, just said we'd get our experience at a special hospital, but not until third year."

Zoe was looking at her, and suddenly laughed. "Don't say they practise on medj, just like our healers did."

Mary looked at her, troubled. "They couldn't!"

Bellamy was sufficiently concerned that he called in on Bryce and Sylvia that evening. Bryce told him not to worry. "It's a charity home for unwed mothers. It's South America, a region where they're extremely harsh on the girls who find themselves pregnant. Anyway, they're taken in, looked after very well, given enough money afterwards to live on for at least five years, and the only unpleasant part is that they have to be made to remember a normal medj birth, though a relatively easy one. Some might still say it's unethical, but most of the girls would otherwise give birth in a gutter, starving. We use them, sure, but they're helped, as well."

Bellamy was quiet, thoughtful, and then finally nodded. "I never thought, but there's just not enough babies otherwise, is there?"

Sylvia said, "More chocolate cake?" and he relaxed and accepted.

Bryce smiled at him. "I've never seen it, but Isaac told me that a normal medj birth is terribly painful for the poor woman. They might have to remember some pain, but they never feel it."

Bellamy nodded. "Sounds reasonable. More good than harm, I suppose."

Bryce said, "As a student, they'll do a bit of observing in ordinary medj hospitals as well. That's the toughest, because you're not allowed to help."

Bellamy thought of asking Agneta or Jila how the Khatabi healers had trained in the past, but decided it might be more prudent not to ask. Sometimes he found it quite difficult to work with Khatabis without asking for details of past crimes. Thuli had been an enclosure guard, and Kofi-Zee had been one of the guards watching Vince so warily that very first time he'd entered the enclosure. And poor Vince had just been sitting on the floor. Bellamy thought he liked the Khatabi women a lot better than the men.

Zeeko, too. He'd caught Bellamy alone, and had been very persistent, asking about Valencio. "I just want to know he's _all right,"_ he kept insisting, even after Bellamy had given the standard answer, only that he was alive.

Bellamy finally snapped, "He's alive and he's all right. No Khatabi has the right to know more."

Zeeko apologised, but he felt his thought, _What could I have done?_

Bellamy answered him, "If you couldn't have done anything else, you could have left. Just staying with them was a criminal act."

Zeeko cast him a resentful look and walked off, but suddenly, frightened, _He could have me whipped! _He turned and humbly apologised again.

Kaede approached Bellamy one afternoon, and said, "I want to go and have a look at my home. None of my relatives are alive, as far as Dot could tell me, but I just want a day there to have a look. Can you take me?"

Bellamy agreed, and asked, "Where's your home."

"Tiny island called Jouriya, near Noumea."

Bellamy consulted his left-hand wrist watch. "Nearly twelve hours time difference. If we try and sleep most of tomorrow, then leave, say, eight o'clock in the evening?"

"I forgot about time differences."

"I used to forget quite regularly. One time I thought to sunbake at a tropical beach, and arrived in the middle of the night."

Kaede touched him gently. "Thank you. I'll be ready at eight, tomorrow evening."

Bellamy was not good at sleeping in the daytime. After trying twice the following afternoon, and ending up pacing instead, he found Najia and whispered to her. But although Bellamy dozed for ten minutes, it was Najia who fell into a deep and refreshing sleep. He stayed beside her for a while, just looking at her as she slept. His caress didn't even connect, just traced the outline of her cheek an inch away, before he carefully rose from the bed and went to see how the kitten was going.

He was leading around Bess's foal when Mary found him. "I thought you were supposed to be sleeping," she said.

"Couldn't manage it." Bess had a two-year-old, Fairy Floss, a yearling, and the foal with her now. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" he asked.

Mary nodded. "I like the yearling best, the dappled dun is so pretty with a white mane and tail."

"I'll have to show Gloria. She's good at names - usually." He consulted his watch. "I might see if she'd like to come now, and I'll show her all the unnamed youngsters."

Mary said hesitantly, "The house is hidden..."

"We'll come by apparation, and I won't mention where we are. And anyway, anyone trying to get anything out of Gloria might be sorry."

"Didn't you say some wanted to see Clare's paintings?"

"I'd forgotten."

"I can take a passenger. We'll bring back two if you want."

"I didn't think you were licensed to take a passenger."

"Peter and Susan taught me, and I took the test a few days before the Pluravista."

Gloria was willing to trust Bellamy, but Connie wasn't quite willing to trust his daughter, and said vaguely, "Maybe another time." She smiled at the tall girl. "I'll show you around, instead, if you want. There's some lovely spots."

Mary said, "I'd like that. I was here before, but we were working madly then, and there was no time to look at the scenery."

"There's a waterfall."

Bellamy looked at Gloria. "What about it? Come and name some horses for me?" Gloria agreed with anticipation, and he cautioned that his home was hidden, and had to stay that way.

"I would never betray you," she said, shocked.

Bellamy said casually, "You should know by now how minds can be interfered with, so don't get upset if I don't tell you exactly where we are."

Gloria frowned at him. The bastard had interfered in her mind. But then she sighed and said, "Whatever you say."

Only a few minutes later, they leaned against the fence of a paddock, regarding the young horses. Bellamy said, "There's been so many horses to name for so many years that it's very hard to come up with new ones."

"Melanie got permission from us ages ago to use our names, especially the exotic ones like Amreeta, Maharni, and Kaede." She smiled. "Mildred refused, but I think she was the only one. She said how could you name a poor filly _Mildred?"_

Bellamy chuckled. "It doesn't exactly sound like a romantic figure from the harem of an Arab Sheikh!" Bess was nuzzling him, and he stroked her neck. "This is Bess, whom I rode when I was John Doe, and the pale creamy is 'Fairy Floss.' He gave a whistle, and a dun coloured horse pranced up to him. "This is the first one who needs a name, her yearling colt - or he was a colt, he's been recently gelded."

"Then he should be named Damir, whom they castrated when he was just eleven. They said he fought against it too long. Everybody was convinced they'd do it to Vince, but they never did."

"What happened to Damir?"

"Killed in a cull."

Bellamy said, questioning, "Vince seems all right these days?"

"He's whistling again. He stopped for a while, when we were telling the stories. He hated that, I think, but he wasn't the only one. He's better again now."

"He hasn't been near me since he saw me in wizard robes."

"He works very hard, and first you were away, and now he's away before dawn every day, at an acting job. It's perfectly natural you haven't seen him."

It wasn't all it was, but Bellamy didn't ask any further questions.

Gloria suddenly offered, "He was a little upset, maybe. Just that you looked like a Khatabi Elder, and Valencio knew how cruel they could be."

"Cruel to you all?"

"Seldom. Mostly just selfish and thoughtless. But we think when Adil had Valencio, it was deliberate sadism. He never said anything, liked to pretend nothing happened when he was taken for use. But Thierry saw him faint once afterward, and others said, as well. I didn't quite believe it for a long time, when others said, except..."

She stopped, but Bellamy saw the picture she saw, so prominent in her mind - Adil pushing him roughly into the dining room, so that he went sprawling. The naked boy rising without a look at any one of them, and stalking proudly to the showers - with blood stains running down the inside of his thighs.

Gloria continued. "Strange about Adil. I was his favourite myself, and he was fine. Selfish often, like they all were. But sometimes kind, even. There were others, too, who were his favourites for a while, and as far as I know, he was all right with them, even with the one straight after Valencio. I don't understand why he wanted to hurt Valencio. He was even being quite obedient at the time, at least until he jumped on Pervez and tried to kill him. And then not long later, something happened, and Valencio was very ill, and was given a month off. Before the month was over, he lured Adil close, and plunged a blade into his eye. Sentenced to death by Spell of Pain. It was the next day, and we all had to watch. And he just walked in, between Nusa'pei and Amani, no control spells, and they were not even holding him. And then he faced Adil and jeered at him that he wouldn't have any depth perception any more, because he only had one eye. So it started, but once he stopped moving, Brahim and Faheem stopped Adil, and when he recovered, he belonged to Brahim."

Bellamy took a deep breath. He'd faced death with courage, and how old had he been then? Thirteen maybe, if Abensur had taken him on at fourteen.

"You said something happened, and he had a month off?"

Gloria spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "Perforated bowel, we gathered."

"But that's appalling!"

"We heard that Adil threatened whippings all around if his life wasn't saved, and yet it was something he did. Valencio never spoke about any of it. And we always thought it best not to enquire. We preferred to pretend it was not part of our real lives."

Bellamy stared hard at the young horses, who'd decided to have a romp.

"He fought so hard and so long, and they loved him, even after he killed one. I didn't think they'd ever put him over into Enclosure 2 - but I think Narzu-Han and Yiko must have said. And a hundred or so Khatabi-Richi who still wanted him, or wanted him again, were disappointed."

"He kept away from me for a long time. Didn't trust me. And when he did, I reminded him that I was a wizard, the same as Adil."

"Don't worry about it. We all know you're a wizard, but everyone has their faults. And Valencio's tough."

Bellamy smiled slightly.

Gloria reassured, "He's free, and I think that every day, he tells himself again that he's free. He might have his worries, but he was a rotten slave. He's good now - free, happy."

"They ask me about him, now and then. About others as well. All I ever tell them is that you're alive. No Khatabi has the right to know more."

Gloria nodded. _No_ Khatabi had the right to know more. And she glanced at the house, where probably Zhor and Najia Khatabi were.

Bellamy sighed, and said, "The foal?"

She shook her head. "I'll think about that one. But the black one, he could be named Johndoe, after his owner."

"No thanks, I didn't actually _like_ being John Doe."

Gloria was thoughtful, and finally said decisively, "Bon Jovi. How about that?"

"Does it mean something?"

"Something to do with music, I think."

"Bon Jovi then. I like that."

Two more foals and a two-year-old were named, Bellamy making the names appear on the brow bands of their halters. "Good," he remarked. "You're very useful."

They strolled around a while, and he showed her the Art Gallery, and the workshop with the four varieties of Farfallas scattered around, not yet tidied away. He pointed to a trunk. "That's a school trunk, and comes with two landings, one that goes to school, and one that stays at the owner's home. School went back not long ago, and Alison said we sold hundreds."

Gloria said, "Loch Lomand's yours, isn't it?"

"It's in my name, not owned by the Trust, which gives you your income."

"Why doesn't the Trust own it?"

"There wasn't enough money in the Trust. And anyway, it's simpler this way. I don't have to worry that somehow the money will vanish. While the property's in my name, you're totally secure."

Gloria was looking at him searchingly. "_Are_ we totally secure?"

Bellamy shrugged. "You're just as secure as I can make it for you. If I die, the Trust will still be there, and my girls will own the land, and they will do what I want."

"You said as long as we live."

"You can go away for fifty years, come back when you're old, and it will be there."

Gloria said casually, "I don't think I hate all men any more, just now and then."

Bellamy laughed. "That's an improvement."

She grinned at him sidelong, but there was no good wanting Bellamy for herself. He was immune.

Kaede that evening, and he laughed when she presented herself for the trip. He was wearing shorts, and a bright shirt. "It's obviously been too long. It's tropical, for goodness sake! You won't need heavy clothing!"

Kaede regarded herself, surprised, and said, "Back in ten minutes."

Bellamy called after her, "Bring some swimmers!"

But the trip was more solemn than he'd envisaged, as she walked into an old church without windows or doors. She explained, "I was going to be a nun, but Yiko and a few other Khatabis arrived, and three of us, in front of the whole congregation, repeated in unison that our vows to God were unimportant. That a life in a closed order is a waste of beautiful women, and we were going to serve the needs of men instead. And then, as the congregation gaped, the three of us filed out after Yiko."

Bellamy shook his head. "He kept a large congregation under control, plus gave specific instructions precise enough for you to speak in unison!"

"And without any sign of a wand. Could you have done that?"

"Hardly. And if I'd known, I might never have been brave enough to take them on!"

"You told Jimmy's group you could control them all if needed."

"I _hoped_ I could control them all, but I wasn't at all sure!"

"Jimmy said they believed you."

"I'm surprised he remembered. I was very worried about him at the time."

She smiled at him. "We can go to the beach now, if you like." It was mid morning on the island, the sand was pristine clean, and the water transparent.

"Not so good for surfing," he remarked, but stripped off his clothing, and his underpants changed to swimmers since it appeared that no-one was watching. Kaede hesitated, and then pulled her light dress off, revealing swimmers beneath, and she, too, waded into the water.

Afterwards, he pulled two enormous beach towels from his small backpack, which they spread out, and once settled, he produced two boxes of sandwiches, and a soft drink each, made cold again. Kaede laughed. "I have to admit magic does come in useful."

Bellamy consulted his right hand wrist watch. "Two o'clock in the morning," he said. "What else do you want to do before we go home?"

Kaede pointed. "Visit the god of the island, but he's at the top of the mountain."

"We can apparate."

"You don't need coordinates?"

"Not if I can see where I want to go."

For discretion, they'd appeared to come by boat, and they appeared to leave by boat, arriving yawning and sunburnt at Loch Lomand, not very long before dawn. Kaede thanked him and walked off, while Bellamy vanished again and slipped into the big bed next to Najia, Zoe having apparently decided to sleep alone that night.

A couple of days later, Connie said, "I think Bridget especially wanted to talk to you, today. She and Nikola."

Kaede pointed. "Bridget's in Unit 14." Bellamy nodded. Their question took him by surprise. "I never thought you'd be interested in anything like that!" He was upset. "You mustn't think you have to make your own living, only at something you really want to do."

Nikola said, "We're good at sex, and I was reading something that said that high class prostitutes make a lot of money."

Bridget said in an accusing voice, "You said that you liked French brothels, so they can't be too bad."

"When did I say that?"

"At the horse show, when you made a dressing room for us. Someone said it looked like a French brothel, and you said you liked French brothels."

Bellamy admitted, "I did say that." He paused and started, "There are all sort of brothels. The one I used to go to is called the Maison Rose-Marie. I once talked about the job with Therese, who's one of the girls. She said just another year, and she could afford to retire, except she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to." He smiled. "She adored sex, she gave me a good time, and I'm quite sure she had a good time as well."

"Was she your Favourite?"

"You could say that."

Bridget and Nikola glanced at each other. His Favourite? Did she wear a coloured wrist band? They were having second thoughts.

Bellamy continued, "There's a policy at the best brothels of choosing girls who _like_ sex. They get paid very well, and have right of refusal, though I suspect that if they exercised that right very often, they would soon lose their job."

"How much do they get paid?"

But Bellamy could only tell them what it cost for an hour or for a whole night, not how much the girl was paid.

"What if a man is cruel?"

Bellamy frowned. "It's always a risk. I belted up a man once who hurt a girl I knew, but that was a long time ago. I think Marie keeps a close watch on new customers."

"How?"

"Well, she watches, I think, now and then, to make sure her girls are not being hurt. They have an intercom as well, if they need help, and there's two bouncers."

"Bouncers?" queried Bridget, unfamiliar with the word.

"Big blokes who can fight and throw out troublemakers."

There was a pause, and finally, Nikola said, "_How_ much did you say it costs for an hour?"

There was an awed silence.

"You must be very rich," Nikola said finally.

Bellamy nodded, "I never had to worry about money."

Bridget said slowly, "Kaede taught me French."

Nikola said, "We all know Arabic, English, most know French, and many of us have their own native language, like Catherina, who's Dutch. We wanted to learn Japanese, but they took care not to speak Japanese in front of us unless they wanted to say something we didn't understand."

"We have some, a list of words we all learned. I don't know who managed to start it."

"Kaede slipped a Japanese language book into lists of requested books now and then, but they never provided it."

"They let you order books?"

"None these last few years. And even earlier, we didn't always get what we asked for, but we would have gone mad without books."

Bridget said, "Boredom was always a problem. We might be ignorant in some ways, but in others - there were always lessons, languages, other things. Most of us are quite well educated. At any rate, I can speak French."

Bellamy said, "Other brothels are not the same of course. I don't really know much about it, but I doubt if every place gives the girls right of refusal, and the safeguard of being watched would not be available in cheaper places. If you decide you want to go ahead, I could give you an introduction." He was still troubled. "If you get into trouble any time, you can call me, I'll pick you up and bring you home, if that's what you want."

Bridget said calmly, "Why don't you just go there, and ask this Marie if she'd be interested in two new employees."

Nikola said, "By the time you return, we'll be able to tell you for sure. And then maybe you can take us there for an interview?"

Bellamy nodded, though still reluctant. He guessed so. "What should I tell her about your backgrounds?"

Nikola smiled. "The Arab Sheikh. It'll make us seem exotic and desirable."

Bridget agreed, "The Arab Sheikh."

He vanished, and Nikola laughed. "They're always telling him to use the App. Zones!"

Bridget was still looking a little taken aback, and said, "I can understand why!"

Marie said, pleased, "John!" when he arrived. "I thought you'd abandoned us."

Bellamy smiled. "I'm married, now, and although Therese and Leah and all the others are wonderful, the most wonderful of all is a wife." Or two.

"Then why?"

Bellamy was embarrassed. "There are a couple of friends. They want me to ask if you'd be interested in them as workers."

Marie looked at him in astonishment, and he reddened. "They're beautiful, of course, taken as slaves for the purpose of sex, now they're free, they think they'd like to be paid for it."

Marie said, businesslike, "Are they good at the job."

Bellamy was more red than ever. "I don't know."

Marie said cautiously, "I wasn't looking for more staff."

Bellamy relaxed, beaming at her. "I'll tell them then."

Marie laughed. "You think it's all right to come here as a customer, but you don't want them to do it, do you?"

"I just don't understand it. They were forced, raped, kept in something like a harem, and now they're willing to do it as a living?"

"Maybe they like sex."

"Sex is very nice..." Bellamy admitted.

Marie smiled to herself and asked, "They want an interview?"

Bellamy nodded. "I can just tell them you have no place available."

Marie said, "It sounds like they could need a little looking after. And not many places look after their girls like I look after mine."

"I would never have allowed them to go anyplace else."

"You did say they were free now..."

Bellamy sighed. "They're free, and you do look after your girls. Therese told me."

"She's getting married, retiring."

Bellamy was smiling again, but didn't ask to talk to her. Everything cost in a brothel. Marie was suddenly businesslike, "How about you get them, and I'll talk to them."

Bellamy said, "If you take them..." He shook his head. "If you take them, I know you'll treat them right. I don't have to ask."

Marie said gently, "You don't have to ask."

Marie was waiting when Bellamy returned with Nikola and Bridget. Nikola in her early twenties, slight, raven-haired, Bridget a little older, with a piquant face and a mane of vivid red hair. Marie nodded to herself. There would be customers. She said, "John, please wait in the lounge room. Girls, please come with me."

Nikola touched Bellamy's hair. Therese, just come into the room, said, "Why did she do that?"

Bellamy rose, smiling. "Marie said you were getting married."

She kissed him, hard, on the lips. "You haven't been to see me so long!"

"I'm married now."

"You could have told us."

Bellamy smiled. "She told me late one Monday night we were getting married, Wednesday, we got married. There wasn't a lot of warning!"

Therese laughed. "Maybe I should have announced that you and I were getting married."

Bellamy said, "I was ordered to wait in the lounge-room."

Therese squeezed his hand. "I'll get you some coffee and tell the others."

By the time Nikola and Bridget returned with Marie, Therese was sitting close next to him, Jolie on his other side, and tiny Leah was on his knee. Bridget laughed. "When we're working here, will you have sex with us then?"

Bellamy shook his head, grinning. "I'm a married man, and kept very happy without extras." Leah whispered something in his ear, and he blushed and firmly put her on the floor. He looked at Marie, and raised his eyebrows.

"They have to do some shopping, but start Monday."

Nikola said, smiling. "It'll be such a novelty to be paid."

Bridget was caressing her wrists, and Bellamy heard her thought. _No wrist cuffs and if she wanted, she could say no_.

She checked once more, "We can really decline a customer if we choose?"

Marie said, "I can't keep you on if you decline too many customers, of course, but no-one will force you - ever. And I've told you about additional security measures in your room," she glanced at Bellamy. "That _no_ customer knows about."

Zoe would have been curious, and probed. Bellamy asked Therese when her wedding was. She replied, and asked when his had been.

"About six weeks ago."

Marie nodded. He'd stopped coming quite a long time before his marriage, and Nikola had told her she suspected that he paid for a lot of their upkeep. It appeared she may have been right and it had been a strain. Eighty-one rescued from some sort of a harem, though they'd been very vague about the details.

Therese said, "We'd give you a free one if you were not married."

Bellamy kissed the nearest one, who happened to be Jolie, and said, "And I'd take you up on it too, if I wasn't married."

Bridget shook her head. "Belinda was sure he didn't like sex, just because he wouldn't go to bed with any of us."

Therese twinkled at her, and assured her, "He likes sex."

Bridget and Nikola were surrounded with warm congratulations on their return.

Carol came to his side. "I never anticipated this!" he said to her.

"Why not? We're trained for it, and they're going to be paid - very well, indeed, by all accounts."

"They'll need some start-up money."

"It's covered."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about us. I'll come to you if we need help, but each one who leaves, or becomes self-supporting, makes more money to cover other things. And there's Jimmy and Brigitta, Veronica and Angini, Maliwan and Sheila, as well as Tiffany no longer costing us anything. Plus Emma who has an allowance from her parents, and Ingrid, from Narzu-Han. Vincent, as well, who can probably be a big earner from acting, if he wants."

She touched him, just as others sometimes touched him for luck. "You've done a good job today. Go home to your brides and stop worrying."

He made sure to go to Loch Lomand a few days later, in time to say good-bye to Nikola and Bridget. Their luggage had already been loaded into the dented, orange car, and Jimmy leaned against it, with his arm around Brigitta, as the others said their goodbyes, and wished them luck. He hugged them, as soon as he arrived, and said, "You know, if you don't like it, you could always get jobs as interpreters, with your languages. I thought of it about two o'clock in the morning."

Bridget said, "If we don't like it, we'll think about it."

Jimmy was to drive them to Duich, and then they were to go by train and then ferry, with both Jimmy and Vince to go with them, to carry luggage and to look after them. Carol had allotted them plenty of start-up money, for taxis, and whatever else required, and they'd confided to the men that John said he could call them in an emergency, and he'd come.

Veronica called his attention to Vince's pale blonde hair, and said, "I did it Saturday, and he says he reckons he already has two of his mates wanting to be blonde, as well."

"Quite a change from pitch black!"

Vince was looking unhappy, and Bellamy wondered if he, too, didn't quite like the idea of two of their own working as prostitutes.

The four took their seats, and Jimmy drove off in what they said was their 'lucky' car. Nikola's dog sat in the middle of the drive, put his muzzle in the air and howled. Belinda went to him and hugged him. He was Belinda's dog now.

Bellamy strolled over to Bluey's paddock, and then, puzzled, looked at Gloria, who explained, "Revenge looks like she'll always be a biter, so she's been sent to a stallion. She'll have another foal next year." Bellamy rubbed his bottom. "Then please explain to her that it's not my fault if it hurts."

He turned to a gentle touch to his shoulder. Thierry. "Will you ride with us along the Pamela Track?"

The day before they were to leave for Japan, Bellamy again visited Loch Lomand. Amreeta this time. Could he? She wanted to see her own home again, and there was still no money for things like airfares. The other side of the world, and again, he missed a night's sleep, but it was worth it to see Amreeta's pleasure. She didn't approach her family, only asking Bellamy to make it so they wouldn't be noticed, and just looking, pointing out a sister, who seemed to have at least three children.

"I can't go back," she said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "We were Muslim, and they'd consider me to have dishonoured the whole family."

Bellamy said sadly, "People have no sense sometimes."

Amreeta said, "Well, I'm now freed from the enclosure, and I'm freed from the requirement to obey the men of my family, and to wear horrible hot cover-up clothing. I'm probably better off now than Huda. And besides, reared as we were reared, the wedding night is probably just as much a rape as I suffered with Ichiri, who was actually quite gentle. At least I was told beforehand what it was all about."

Bellamy was shocked, "Wouldn't you have been taught about sex?"

"I was taken when I was fifteen, and was supposed to be marrying a man I scarcely knew, the following week. And I only knew that I was supposed to be obedient in all things."

She smiled at him, and said, "I'm free, as I would not have been free if I'd not been taken. These days, I'm doing a course in Dress Design, but I've begun to think that my teacher is totally lacking in imagination. I'm spending all my money on fabrics, and having a wonderful time."

***chapter end***


	35. Chapter 35

_Note:__ Bellamy's __employees include__: Sidney Bourne, Kitty, his wife, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage. Ani & Ania, wizards & witches. Muggles are Medjkind. An 'App Box' transports small groups of people by apparation. 'Emohruo,' Our Home spelt backwards. The original name of the property bought by Bellamy, then known as Harry Potter. He maintained that the name was a protection, as no-one would expect him to live at a place with such a corny name. (But maybe he just likes it.) NP, currency of the day, used by both wizards & medj. __The Family Khatabi:__ Abensur Khatabi-Richi, now Bara-kai of Japan. __The Petersons__, formerly Khatabis, Akila, with Bahiti and Tristan, Hasina, and children, Zahra, Najet, Jiro, babies Kay & Nola. __The freed slaves__: Carol, leader, Inge, Brigitta,& Evita, the young girls. Tasha & Vince, (Valencio,) Tiffany, married to Cam McGonnigal, Bridget & Nikola, working at the Maison Rose-Marie. Maliwan & Sheila have a dress-shop. Veronica & Angini have a hairdresser shop. _

_**Chapter 35:**_

Only hours later, Bellamy boarded one of the three Khatabi aeroplanes to go to Japan. The girls' personal guard was with them. Zoe was less confident of their safety at the Kichi Compound, especially that of her new husband. Najia took it for granted, so Bellamy shrugged and decided he'd best just trust his wife. He stretched out his legs, lay his head back and slept.

In the Kichi Compound, Bellamy was sometimes looked at with veiled hostility, just as Zoe and Najia had met at Bellamy's home. He stayed alert, put aside his reluctance to probe minds, and no-one attempted to kill him. As in Morocco, Zoe had taken over Riza's apartments, and he found the same arrangement they'd organised in Morocco and at home - a large room with a very big bed, plus two separate single bedrooms. It seemed to work quite well, and he now habitually slept in the exact middle of the bed, almost always with a girl on each side, but occasionally with only one. And he now habitually slept with a contented smile on his face.

There was not the urgent rush this time as he started work on two App. Boxes, one to go to Hillend, one to go to Morocco. They were still short of Fighters, and experienced maintenance workers were at a premium as well, especially as some were still at Hillend. But Zoe had organised that Shar-kutzu, complete with two wives, came to help. And again, there was a teacher buzzing around, very interested in the sophisticated magic as demonstrated by the great wizard.

One of his workers was a man called Yang Din, whom he'd rescued from the Rindi Curse, still deemed unfit for duties as a Kai Troshka Fighter. Instead, he'd been hired by the manager, Aziz, as a general worker. It was new policy. The Compounds would no longer be only Khatabi and Khatabi-Richi. With no new children, they were going to gradually die out in any case. Yang Din was expected to fully recover, and would probably then become a Fighter again.

Bellamy's Japanese had already been serviceable. It very quickly improved and a few Japanese started to refer to 'knockoff time' and look for a beer.

The Kichi Compound was close to the Compounds of other families, some of whom bitterly resented the crushing of their own ambitions to take full power. But when Bachrul Saito ordered his Fighters to take the first opportunity to kill the great wizard, the opportunity never arose. 'Too well protected,' they said. And Yang Saito explained to the other Saito Fighters, "I could feel him, you see. There was nothing, no feeling, no sound or sight, no taste even. I was going mad, and I knew I was going mad. But then he came, and he took control and made me calm, though I wanted to kill him for it. He fixed me, but when I looked for him to kill him, I couldn't see him." He looked into the distance. "If I'd been able to, I would have killed him. Gunma says it always happens, that Rindi Curse victims mostly just go berserk afterwards. But he did it anyway, knowing how dangerous it could be."

There was a respectful silence, until Michig said, "For me, it was only a crippling spell, not the same. But I hated being so helpless."

Supaidin said, "We're Fighters. It must have been terrible."

"I would have preferred to be dead, but Gunma said that the great wizard could fix me, even though no-one else could."

Yang smiled. "Gunma worships him. And fair enough. He will never be threatened in Japan if I can help it."

Bachrul Saito died suddenly a few days later, and Favoriti, his sister, took over leadership of the Saito Family.

Abensur had his main offices in a separate, well guarded Compound, surrounded by the Family Compounds. They had a conference, Abensur, his assistant, Gunma, and Zoe and Najia. Bellamy was asked to sit in. Abensur reported on progress made, and progress yet to be made, then looked smugly at Bellamy. "We have done well."

Bellamy admitted, "I'm impressed," and he smiled at Gunma. "No more shipments of fighters needing curing."

Gunma acknowledged, "The occasional one, but there'll always be that. There are some old ones, each family has a few cripples they care for, except the Aichis."

Zoe remarked, "The Aichis just put down any the healers can't do, and mostly, if they're Fighters, they're happy to be put down."

Bellamy asked, "Do you want me to fix them?"

Abensur said smoothly, "Naturally, we hoped."

In a matter-of-fact tone, Bellamy said, "I expect the usual fee, of course. Your spell-breaking coordinator will need to make arrangements with my secretary about payment."

Abensur hesitated, and Gunma said quickly that he'd be happy to undertake the role. Abensur nodded reluctantly. He hadn't thought of paying. But Bellamy was still short of money, and felt he was entitled to payment for a job done, just as anybody else was. He glanced at Zoe, and heard, _Certainly, you are._

"There is another thing," Abensur stated, with an assured air. "You will need to open the App. Boxes for my use, as Bara-kai of Japan."

Bellamy said baldly, "No."

Abensur shrugged, not surprised. He asked, "Refreshments?" and led the way to a comfortable lounge room area. "There is a drink here that we like, Kirob Xee. You take it in a tiny glass, and eat it with a spicy snack called Shirovi."

Bellamy said, "I'd prefer a beer, if you can provide it."

Abensur sneered, very slightly, "Don't you think at your age, your tastes should be a little more sophisticated?"

Bellamy said, indifferent to the sneer, "Tried Kirob Xee once, thought it vile." He smiled, "And even at my age, I think life's too short to waste it doing anything merely because someone else thinks it _sophisticated!"_ Abensur ordered beer for Bellamy, Kirob Xee for everyone else.

Once Abensur thought Bellamy sufficiently relaxed, he asked how Brigitta was. Bellamy said briefly, "Alive" and changed the subject. Khatabis had used his medj. It was neither forgiven nor forgotten, merely put aside in the interests of working together.

Abensur eyed him, and decided there was no point asking about Valencio.

**x**

In the first week of October, Zoe, Najia and Bellamy, together with Zoe's personal guard, entered the new App. Box for the convenient trip to Morocco. Zoe stared in surprise when she saw Ryuichi's young wife, now showing her pregnancy.

Ryuichi was very tense, but Zoe's mouth twitched and then she frankly laughed, congratulating them. Ryuichi was relieved, having become more and more apprehensive as her condition began to show. He'd thought it would be all right. After all, the great wizard had noticed and only laughed, but he hadn't been at all certain. But Zoe smiled on them, and then went to talk to Zhang's wife's baby, holding him gently in her arms and crooning to him, winning herself the total loyalty of her mother.

They were there only a few days before Najia said that he was to go to his own home for a while. Najia would go as well. He asked, "Zoe?"

Najia said, as casually as she could, that Zoe would join them in a few days.

Bellamy didn't ask questions, just said that he could catch up with the spell-breaking. It was about the nearby city of Baradan, he was nearly sure. He hadn't meant to pry, but Zoe was offended by the notion of so much poverty and misery on her doorstep. The only thing he said was when he and Najia were on the point of leaving. "You will be very careful, won't you, Zoe? You know the dangers."

Zoe nodded. "I will be _very_ careful." Zoe was breaking the first law of Anirage. She was interfering in the affairs of Medjkind. But she was a highly intelligent and resourceful woman, and had the benefit of the advice of Bouchra. She didn't want him around, thought that he was too soft-hearted, and would not be able to act with the dispassionate ruthlessness that was required. She was probably right. He would want to save this half-starved child, that abused mule or camel, give a home to a stray dog, or protect a beaten wife. There was a lot more needed if one wanted to improve conditions for the quarter million people of Baradan.

Najia squeezed his hand, and said, "Only a few days, and I'll keep you company." She smiled. "My assignment is to try and win over Victor by asking for riding lessons."

Bellamy offered, "You could ride Bess. Her foal is big enough not to worry if she goes off for an hour now and then."

Najia assured him, "I would like to ride Bess."

He held out his arm, she came underneath, and they appeared in the external App. Zone at Emohruo. Shaz and Trey spotted him immediately, left Peter, and streaked towards him. Ross followed the dogs, cantering his horse. Bellamy greeted him, but was surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"We got expelled," Ross said casually. "Ryan had a duel with a teacher, and won! But the school nurse was able to fix him all right."

Duelling was illegal, as well as stupid, and Bellamy was frowning. "Is he in trouble with the law?"

"Professor Bailey drew first, and he's not only fired, but has to face a Disciplinary Hearing."

"What about you then? Why are you expelled?"

Ross shrugged. "We always like to do things together, and it gives us a chance to do what we really want - a six month security guard course starting January, and we've asked if we can do some training with the aurors like Susan did, but Mr. Roche said he'd be speaking to Madam Parker first."

Bellamy smiled, "I like having you boys around."

Ross asked, "Is Zoe coming, and how long are you staying?"

"Zoe's coming in a few days, and I'm not sure how long we'll be staying."

Najia said, "Probably about a fortnight, Zoe said."

Bellamy wanted to walk and say hello to the animals, but Najia said it was too cold and windy. She was going inside, so Bellamy walked with her, and said hello to Kitty and Alison before leaving the house again. Three foals, Naji and Sparks both had black colts, and Bess had her pale creamy, now called Catillon. Victor joined him. "Gloria said Catillon is the surname of a woman who died in a cull."

"We'll have a lot of small horses in a few years," commented Bellamy.

"Always useful, better than tall ones for many purposes."

"Raffael gone back?"

"Not before getting old Minga into foal. Apparently she didn't agree that she was too old for breeding!"

They strolled over to the riding horses. "I won't have anything to ride in the mornings," said Bellamy. "I miss it a bit."

"What's it like over there?"

"Japan's quite beautiful, the Compound surrounded by a guarded wall, but not very far from other similar Compounds. Within walking distance. Five main families, all living in a wizarding area close to the foot of Mt. Fuji. Parks and gardens between, shops, restaurants, even a geisha house. In the centre is the central government, now led by a Khatabi. There are smaller homes in the area, but those families try and stay right away from the powerful ones. There's about four times as many Ania as there are Ani, but they won't allow more than one wife per man, which means a lot of lonely women."

Victor was curious. "What's it like being married to two?"

Bellamy grinned. "Very nice indeed."

Victor's curious glance remained on his face, but Bellamy wasn't about to give any details.

"You can ride Tattler if you like," said Victor. "I'm getting a little old to gallop." Bellamy was appreciative, thought he should go see Alison, and whistled for Tattler to go for a ride.

By the time Najia came out to call him in for lunch, he was lining up on the perimeter track with Ross, Ryan and Luke, to have a race. "The route with the jumps?" he asked.

Ryan shook his head decisively. "Without the jumps!"

The racehorses were young, Tattler was twelve, but put up a good fight, with a lighter rider than he was accustomed to. But Magpie was fifteen, and left behind. Luke patted him. "He would have done better over jumps," he claimed.

Najia was more warmly dressed now, and when she came to the group at the finish line, she asked Victor if he might consider giving her lessons. He nodded and grunted, sounding rather surly, "In the paddock with the jumps, straight after lunch, every day, unless you have something else on."

Najia nodded obediently, wondering what she'd let herself in for. He looked at the slight girl assessingly, then said, "Bess, to begin with, then Sparks." Najia smiled, and said insincerely, that she couldn't wait.

Najia and Bellamy lunched in the staff dining room, Louise handling the meal with easy efficiency, helped by a couple of house-elves, whom Bellamy introduced to Najia. But they looked at her fearfully and backed off almost straightaway. Najia was hurt and said, "They shouldn't be frightened of me!"

Bellamy said, "They're timid creatures, never feel comfortable with people they don't know, and not very comfortable with people they do know."

Ross asked, "Are there any in Morocco?"

Najia shook her head. "They died out a long time ago."

Ross and Ryan exchanged significant looks. Maybe there was a reason house-elves were wary of a Moroccan witch.

Najia smiled brightly at Bellamy, and said she'd be an expert rider in no time.

"Would you like me to come and watch?"

"No, thank you. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Bellamy knew she was nervous, even reluctant. He said, "If you don't want to learn to ride, there's not the slightest need..."

"Zoe said it was a good idea." Victor had a gruff manner sometimes, but the children were never upset by him, and Najia was tough. Not as tough as Zoe, perhaps, but from the time she'd left her family, she'd dealt with many challenges.

So after lunch, Najia put on a smiling and eager face and went to find Victor. Bellamy took himself to Alison's office, where Dot also joined them. Alison gave him a summary of his correspondence, and then Alison announced, "You're out of debt, completely, and can spend up to fifteen thousand NP, on whatever you want."

Bellamy was surprised. "Already?"

"It's not only the Farfalla, but the Riddell Regimen has taken off in Asia."

"I didn't know eczema was a problem in Asia."

"It seems it must be. Anyway, some very good money is beginning to come in again, and from now on, I expect to be able to start rebuilding your investments."

He kissed her cheek. "You do a marvellous job," and went to check on Loch Lomand.

She called after him, "Spell-breaking?"

"Tell them Friday, and the following Friday."

Just like at home, there was a chorus of whinnies and the barking of dogs when he turned into the gateway. Gloria had been in the middle of a practice jumping course, riding Madigan, who still seemed to like her. But he propped to a halt and turned towards his real boss. Thierry was with her, on Kennedy, but Kennedy continued to do what he was supposed to be doing.

The South Wing was completed, but only two bedrooms and a sitting room were furnished. Bellamy said with satisfaction, "Alison says I can let you have an additional fifteen thousand NP, so that should help quite a lot."

Carol kissed him. "It means we can finish the guest rooms and become self-sufficient, but probably not until the warmer weather next year." And then she proceeded to give him progress reports. Bridget and Nikola were happy in their jobs, though Bridget admitted to declining a client now and then, only to prove to herself that she could. But this perversity had made her extremely popular and she now had two regular clients begging her to marry them. Veronica and Angini had offered a day when beards and moustaches were trimmed free in order to give themselves practice. Carol smiled, "Bearded men came all the way from Edinburgh we heard, and they were going until very late, but now they have the confidence to charge."

The school students were finding it hard work, and three extras had joined the bridging course, young single men, one of whom was going out with Treen. Craig had left the area, but had recently returned looking a lot less thin.

"Craig?" asked Bellamy, puzzled.

Carol chuckled, "He was small, skinny, young, non-threatening, and Gloria, then maybe a dozen others, started having sex with him. He was very, very happy, but I suspect he may have become just a little overworked."

"Tiffany?"

"Wears an air of contentment. She says maybe it was almost worth it to have found Cam."

"You see a bit of her?"

"Often here, and so is Cam, helping with a few of the horses. He's terribly impressed with Madigan."

Bellamy asked, "Anyone else leave?"

"Not yet, but four want to start businesses in Duich. Still in the planning stages."

"What sort of businesses?"

"Two want to start a bookshop, one a newsagency, and one a dress shop."

"Does Dot know about it?"

"I don't think so."

Bellamy was looking worried. Carol said, "Remember that it's not necessary for them to _buy_ premises, most businesses just rent."

"I've always thought paying rent an awful waste of money. I'll speak to Alison."

Carol continued, "Maliwan and Sheila say that they're doing all right now, but they realise a little experience first would have been better."

"Like working in a dress shop for a while first, do you mean?"

Carol nodded, and said, "Maharni's spending time at the Frock Shop, listening and learning."

Bellamy frowned thoughtfully. Lesley had a bookshop.

A dozen women, including Emma, Mary, Connie and Gloria waited for him outside, with saddled horses. Connie said, "We wanted to show you the Heidi Track. It's a nice ride we made for visitors."

Bellamy asked, "Which horse for me?"

"Russki. It's more open than the Pamela Track, but there are places where there are overhanging branches, so big horses are unsuitable."

Bellamy swung himself up on Russki, and the group cantered off. In most places, the track was easy, wide enough for two horses abreast. There was a steep gorge to cross, and Bellamy found the men working on solid wings to lead horses safely onto the bridge they'd constructed. Five ponies stood close. Jimmy straightened, slightly stiffly, and hailed him. "Do you ever give notice when you're visiting?"

Bellamy grinned. "Rarely." His eyebrows raised when he saw Vince's hair standing proudly in a purple strip down the centre of his head.

Vince said, grinning, "Angini. Said it was beautiful! But no-one else likes it!"

"They doing all right?"

"Very busy, very popular."

Clarence added, "Maliwan and Sheila as well. Quiet, but they're supporting themselves, and there are beginning to be customers coming from other towns, they say, because they have different things than other dress shops."

There were large baskets on the ground near five tethered ponies. Clarence explained. "Lightning and Thunder are pack ponies, though getting the big timbers in was a problem."

Vince complained, "Nearly killed us, and why they wouldn't let me ask Brett just to do it with magic, I don't know!"

Bellamy grinned at the bare-chested men. "You're all looking very muscular." _That hair!_

Vince was grinning. No-one could call him beautiful now! Or maybe Angini. He asked, "So what've you been doing?"

"Zoe's doing great things in Japan, and quite often, she wants me around like a decoration."

"You haven't had to do any fighting or anything."

"Zoe says if I'm there, they know they've got to do what they're told."

"Do _you_ do what you're told?"

Bellamy laughed easily, "Nearly always." But then he glanced at his watch. "I want to see Lesley before I go home, so can't stay long."

Vince asked curiously, "So where are you calling home?"

"My place, for a couple of weeks, then probably Morocco, but home for Christmas."

Clarence said, "Connie, while you're here. What colour should we paint the bridge?"

Connie said, "Maybe just stain it, so it blends in?"

Gloria asked, "What would you do, John?"

Bellamy grinned. "Me? I'd paint it bright red, and repaint whenever it gets a bit faded."

"Connie?"

"I'll think about it."

There was a very thick area of forest after crossing the new bridge, and Connie showed him something new, a second waterfall, this one very steep and narrow. "The girls found it in the early days, and never told anyone. They said it was like their own special place, and once they found a deer here, with a fawn."

Mary said, "It was no wonder they were always filthy and with torn clothes in those days. I don't think there's a square inch of the estate they haven't explored."

"They'll be sorry to have missed you."

"Evita was saying that it was so strange, going to school like she was just ordinary again. Says it's hard to believe now that she pretended to be a boy for Ryuichi."

"She did what?"

"We wanted to plant a favourite on Ryuichi, because he was saying the enclosures should be cleared. We found out that he'd been very keen on Valencio when he was a boy, but never had the chance. So Evita pretended to be Valencio for him, and as far as we know, for those months, he stopped saying we should be killed."

Bellamy shook his head. "I was told early on the girls had been brave, I didn't know how clever and brave."

Connie smiled. "Those girls could ask of us just about anything they want. If it wasn't for them, it's quite definite that all of us in Enclosure 2 would simply have been killed."

"Very gently of course," said Emma. "Abensur was always as gentle as possible!"

Abensur was an odd combination, kind in some ways, and yet ruthless. He was an exceptionally good Bara-kai for Japan.

Bellamy consulted his watch again after the canter down the hill, and said he had to be going.

An hour later, he was back, just to say that if Didi or anyone else was interested, Lesley would provide room and board and experience at her bookshop in London.

Veronica drove the big bus carefully into the driveway. Carol remarked, "Even now, she's not very confident."

A few minutes later, Bellamy was surrounded by the three girls, who chattered to him about school. Evita introduced him to Amy, a school friend. "She likes to ride horses and look at the foals, and then her Mum picks her up on the way home from Duich, where she works."

The girls went off, and Bellamy went to lean against the side of the paddock where they were saddling horses. Tiffany joined him. He smiled at her. "Happy?"

Tiffany said sincerely, "Very happy. I just wanted to thank you. For all of it."

Bellamy said, "If it wasn't for Zoe, you'd still be there. You have nothing to thank me for."

"Yes, you're right. We have to thank Zoe and Najia. But would she have managed it by herself?"

"You'd be surprised what's she's managing by herself."

It was only a few days, and Zoe appeared. The dogs barked, and Peter cantered his horse over to greet her. Bellamy was already emerging from the house, pulling her tight and hugging the moment he was close enough. He didn't ask, and Zoe didn't volunteer anything, except that she wanted him to organise a spell-breaking trip to America.

With that in mind, Friday morning, Bellamy asked Jilla, the spell-breaking coordinator, if he was wanted to do a couple of weeks in America, including a week in New York. Jilla smiled at him, "I'll arrange it. I have not the slightest doubt you'll be wanted, even if there's only three patients."

Bellamy grinned, and said, "I've _never_ had only three patients, _especially_ in America!"

Only an hour later, Jilla said, "The week after next? New York for a week, then California?"

"That'll be fine."

By lunch, Dieter was able to say that he'd have Kupec, of course, and that Jeremy would be in charge. Also Reece and Collette, in case the telepathic cure was needed. They were still the fastest. Bellamy glanced at Collette. The female aurors were supposed to notify the Chief Auror when they became pregnant, and would then be reassigned to a desk job. She was looking at him anxiously, and he smiled at her and said that Collette was always an asset. Dieter said, "There'll be others, of course, so that each can have time off. But they're not chosen yet."

"The week after next," Bellamy told Zoe, as soon as he appeared.

She kissed him. "The week in New York for me, and the week in California for you. You can go surfing."

Najia giggled. "Will we be in that same New York hotel?"

Bellamy smiled, "Probably. Do you still have that costume and music?"

"I could organise it..."

Meantime, Jilla was trying to explain to the American Coordinator that the great wizard would be sharing a room with his two wives, and would require a king-size bed. There was a long silence, and then, "Maybe a family suite?" It was a medj hotel.

Jilla suggested, "Just pay for a single room next to his suite?"

Jonah gave a sigh of relief. "Good. I'll do that."

"He'll want a big bed, though, if I know our great wizard."

Jonah chuckled. He wished he could have two wives, but he doubted if his Gracie would approve.

Bellamy called in at Loch Lomand before he left. There were a dozen visitors - six couples, the trial guests. Carol was pleased at the way it was going, but admitted that there had been a small mishap. The girls had arrived home from school, and as was their custom, casually undressed and jumped in the swimming pool, shortly to be discovered by several of the guests. Inge defended herself. "They didn't mind! Just two days later, all the male guests were playing water polo, along with Vince, Jimmy and Clarence, and none of them wore swimmers!"

There seemed to be more progress every time he visited. Evita said they were all managing school better now, several were doing a bookkeeping course, and Inge and Brigitta hauled him to a computer where they first showed him where Paul Pickering was accepting bids for Blackjack and Pontoon, the last of the year's crop of three-year-olds, and then another site - and Bellamy saw the image of a beautiful boy, Valencio Durano, kidnapped at the age of twelve. Inge said, "He was an actor, and even won an Oscar for Best Child Actor. There's a reward for news of him, and there's a legacy he could claim. But he just says he's Vince McDonald now, and is not interested."

Bellamy said, "Don't pester him. He has a good idea, probably, how news of him would be received."

"It just seems a shame."

Inge said, "My parents just cried when I saw them the first time, and every time I've seen them since, I can _feel_ them trying hard not to think about what happened to me. I just write now and then, now."

Brigitta said, "Jimmy told me it would be far worse for a boy."

Bellamy said, "He's right. It would be far worse."

Inge promised, "We'll leave him alone."

"One of his films was good. We've found two so far. The best was called 'Summer in Rome.' He did it when he was eleven."

He didn't see Vince. He rarely did. Carol said he was doing several errands in Duich for her. She smiled indulgently. "He says he's a farmer, and wants a farm truck because every real farmer has a farm truck."

"I thought he earned good money with the commercials."

"It furnished some of the guest rooms. He says he's staying here long-term, so just handed it over. But I've promised him his truck soon."

The medj were doing well. Bellamy left them to make their own destiny. He'd check on them now and again, of course, as he checked on Akila, and her family, still all together. Both Zahra and Najet were at Hogwarts, while Tristan, Bahiti and Hasina all worked at Lesley's bookshop. They were still in the Black House, which might have looked an ordinary small house from outside, but was very spacious inside.

***chapter end***


	36. Chapter 36

_Notes__: __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage. Ani & Ania, wizards & witches. Muggles are Medjkind, or Medj. A 'pendreiya' is a command, part hypnosis, part magic. __The Family Khatabi__: Bouchra Khatabi-Vrie, Pasquila-Kha of Morocco. Haru, teacher. Hicham Khatabi had been a respected Elder & Fighter until Bellamy's intervention. __The Petersons__, formerly Khatabis, Akila, with Bahiti and Tristan, Hasina, and children, Zahra, Najet, Jiro, Kay & Nola. __The freed slaves__: Carol, leader, Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) Tiffany. __Other characters mentioned below__: Bryce McKenzie, Ministry Healer, Dieter, Chief Auror, Jeremy, Kupec, Tom, aurors. Vivienne Howard, daughter of Pat's brother, Keifer. She marries Oliver Barnes. ***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.***_

_**Chapter 36:**_

Monday, and the trip to America. Bellamy, Zoe and Najia assembled in the Transport Bay, along with several aurors, and Bryce, who was almost sending off sparks in his enthusiasm. Bellamy regarded him with amused tolerance. The man might drive him crazy now and then, but other times he was great company. He asked, "Looking forward to the surfing?"

Bryce smiled, "Definitely!" He looked at the girls, "Must show you something. Come with me!" They looked at Bellamy, who shrugged. Jeremy made no objection, and Jeremy was the boss.

It took almost fifteen minutes, and when they returned, both the girls were trying to hide some upset. Bellamy went to them and held them, looking accusingly at Bryce.

Bryce said awkwardly, "I just showed them a couple of paintings. I didn't know they'd be upset!"

Bellamy said, "Zoe?"

Zoe looked away, "It was nothing. The pictures were beautiful."

Najia said, "The one in the aurors' staff room. You looked so sad and lonely."

Bellamy squeezed her and said, "No-one's lonely now."

Najia smiled and repeated, "No-one's lonely now."

Zoe smiled as well, but the old picture, John when he'd become lost and confused, wandering the world for all but twenty-five years, had struck a very strong chord within her. She saw the future as well. She might live longer than most people, with her enhanced power, and even Najia might be long lived. But Bellamy did not get old. One day, he would be lonely again. She said impersonally, "The artist was Clare de Silva, the one who lived on your property."

Bellamy nodded, "Clare. She died a few years ago."

Jeremy said briskly, "Thanks, Bryce, you've held us up. Time to go."

Obediently, they went to their transport, luggage already loaded. Bryce forgot that he was somewhat in disgrace, and started a lively talk about finding yet another half brother. "Years older than me. Had no idea, of course, that he was not truly Medj-born, has three lovely daughters, one of them married, and pregnant."

One of the youngest aurors, Tom Randolf, put in, "I hope she had a Dolfus test, then."

"Of course. They all do, these days. It was when an older daughter had a test that she discovered she should not marry one who was an uncle."

Bellamy said, "I should have done something earlier. There must still be a lot of heartbreak stored up."

Bryce shrugged, "There are compensations."

Tom raised an eyebrow at his half-brother. He'd never admitted it, but he was fairly sure. Bryce would have been ecstatic to claim him, but Tom preferred to act as if he was the only child of his own beloved medj parents.

Zhang and Pitono joined them in New York. They were to stay with Zoe and Najia when they were on Khatabi business. 'Khatabi Fighters' would be whispered, and while people looked at them askance, it gave additional prestige to the co-leaders of the most important family of Anirage in Morocco and in Japan.

There were a lot of overseas patients. It seemed that ones from Arabia had heard that he was there, and most of his patients later in the week, seemed to be from Lebanon, Iraq and Egypt. Zoe was very interested, studied the figures provided by Jonah, and concluded, "I'll take an interest in Egypt first, then maybe Lebanon."

Najia said, "Zoe, remember we don't have that many Fighters."

"I'll be subtle. No need for fighting - probably."

They were at dinner, and Zhang stood, impassive, against the wall behind her. Kupec, Bellamy's particular bodyguard, merely sat close and ate dinner as well, just as usual. But they were always very conscious of safety in New York, and this dining room was for their exclusive use, and so was the whole corridor where they had their bedrooms. Both British and American aurors were still on duty, ensuring their safety. Yet, of them all, only Bellamy might admit that Anirage, as a group, were less civilised than Medjkind.

There were more observers than usual for the spell-breaking. Everyone wanted to see the fascinating great wizard, who had first defeated the powerful Khatabis, then paid the price, recovered, and finally married the new young leaders of the notorious family. In the square outside, there were souvenir stores, though stock was limited due to the short notice. All the same, there were boys wearing T-shirts with pictures of the great wizard, little, black caped dolls representing him, and stocks of books about him, a few relatively factual, many pure fantasy, and a very few that called him Monster and said he was a danger to humankind.

Bellamy ignored the festival atmosphere in the Aniragia, ignored the observers, and only paused and looked around for danger before walking across the square to where meals and morning teas were laid out. The aurors had always disliked that arrangement, but the American DMT thought that he should be seen so that their achievement in luring him to America could be appreciated.

Twice in the first week, he found he was expected to sit through tedious formal dinners, but at least with minimal speeches, so that Zoe and Najia could make their contacts. During the daytimes, the girls, the 'Khatabi-Vrie,' were often at the American Ministry, talking business. Zoe explained, "I have Najia charm them, but I tell her what to ask for. It's working very well."

California for a week, and Najia shopped, and wished the weather was warm enough for sun baking. Zoe joined the observers as her husband broke spells for a series of Chinese wizards, none of them difficult. He was bored and looked it.

At morning tea, Zoe asked whether she could bring someone to meet him.

Bellamy said, "Wayne? I saw you talking to him."

Zoe nodded, "He says he's one of your descendants."

"Descended from Victoria, I think. It's fine with me. Jeremy?"

Jeremy said it was fine with him, and Zoe smiled and went to fetch the headmaster of Zefron Aniragi School. Bellamy was genial, though he usually preferred not to have extra people when he took his break. But he already knew what Zoe wanted. She needed more teachers for the Khatabi schools, and foreign teachers could convey more than just the subject. They could convey the customs and expectations of a more peaceful way of life.

Close to lunch time, there was a patient that would require the strong magic. Bellamy warned the patient what to expect, and then looked at the Observation window. "Zoe?"

Zoe answered him, "I'll just leave, I think."

Wayne, beside her, said, "Tomorrow morning, then. Najia as well if she wants, and I'll show you my school." Zoe shook his hand, thanked him, and left.

Bellamy waited until she was well out of the way before he turned towards the patient, currently wishing that he, too, could simply leave. Bellamy explained, "Sometimes, if a person has telepathy, like Zoe, the strong magic causes pain. But it doesn't cause pain to normal people."

His patient breathed a sigh of relief. Bellamy said casually, routinely, "I'll fix you now, stay still, don't panic just because it feels strange, and you can walk out cured."

The patient was a brave man, but was tense. Wayne Kennedy also waited, tense. He'd heard about this. The 'strong magic.' No-one else could do anything like it. Bellamy merely stood in front of the Chinese Fighter, held his wand half raised, and with an expression of calm concentration on his face. At first there seemed to be nothing, or almost nothing. Wayne was back a bit, and behind a wall, even if transparent. It must be stronger inside that room. The healer, he noticed, was looking uneasy, but the two aurors present, just stood, impassive. He assumed that they'd felt it many times.

And suddenly, Wayne felt it as well. Something in the air, that could not be quite seen or quite heard, and yet made the goose flesh rise. It became stronger, and Wayne gripped the sides of his chair, as if wondering whether he'd be swept away by a strong wind. The patient's rhinoceros hide skin abruptly became normal, and the feeling died away. Wayne took a deep breath and turned to the other observers. "So that was it. I've heard some can't take it - that they just faint."

Mallory Winter, in charge of the aurors, said, "Silly to be so impressed when he has to try a bit harder. Logically, we should be more impressed at all the ones he cures and scarcely bothers glancing at. After all, they're the ones who've defeated the best healers."

Wayne agreed, "Logically."

Najia and Zoe didn't rejoin Bellamy until after dinner the following day. He hadn't been worried. A telepathic contact early on assured him that his girls were fine. They hadn't taken any of their Khatabi Fighters, thinking their image wrong for a school. Young Tom had gone with them instead. Jeremy had assigned him. Not just that they were the wives of their Bellamy, but they were vitally important in their own right.

In their own large room afterwards, Zoe said, "None of them knew either Arabic or Japanese, and some of the students don't know English. No point in trying for extra teachers if they don't know the language."

Najia said, "We learned English, Italian and French, as well as Japanese. We all did. It was expected. Routine."

"Americans are a bit arrogant, sometimes, expect that if people want to communicate with them, they should learn English."

"Exactly like the English, in fact."

Bellamy grinned. It was true.

Najia said, "Wayne told us a story of you teaching there for a year, when you were very unpopular back home."

"They called me Monster for a while. Rare now, luckily. I didn't like it much."

"Said they tried to persuade you to sit for a portrait, and you refused. So instead, they have an enormous poster in the foyer. Facing the Deruchnia."

Najia said, "It's the same image that Grandmother Riza sent me, when I was being primed to seduce you."

Bellamy pulled her closer where she sat next to him on a couch. "Well, you've succeeded now!"

Najia said suggestively, "I'll dance for you again tonight, if you want."

They were supposed to be returning to Morocco after that, but as was routine when cholera raged too close, only a skeleton staff was left, and most went to Japan, a few to Hillend, including the new caretakers, Rotan and his new wife, Hanri. Zoe's plans were put on hold, and she announced to her delighted husband that they'd stay at his place until after Christmas, and especially, they'd spend a bit of time with Akila's crew. Bahiti and Hasina were from the two most prominent families in Egypt, and Zoe had her eye on Egypt.

**x**

It was nearly December, cold and very wet the day they returned to Emohruo. It didn't stop Bellamy wandering outside, discovering two new small ponies in the paddock that contained the riding horses. He smiled. It looked like the little boys had managed early Christmas presents. He went to talk to the young horses then, and Naji and Bess, his favourite mares. He stroked Fairy Floss. Such a pretty pony. Damir as well, and the pale creamy, the youngest one, Catillon. Bess was not in foal again. A bit old, Victor thought. They were all by Bruno, who was so good-tempered for a stallion. Maybe he should keep one of the fillies for breeding. There were always children, and these ones, about 13hh, were good for children. Not too quickly outgrown, as the new ones would be.

In the morning, Susan, Marcus and Paul all waited to ride with him. There was a particular reason. With Susan and Marcus to help, they wanted to expand the stud, using part of Bellamy's property as well as Paul's property. Bellamy smiled, "If that's what you want. I always love seeing the foals."

"We'll expand gradually, and be as particular as ever which mares we keep."

Bellamy didn't need to talk much that day. Susan and Marcus provided all the plans and most of the enthusiasm. All Bellamy had to do was smile and nod now and then.

As they unsaddled, Paul asked, "Going to the Olympics next year, Boss?"

"Probably not. Though if Gemma's on the team, I might try."

"We all intend to. I love seeing our horses competing at the top."

Bellamy said, "You know Madigan's won a few cups now?"

"I'm surprised you haven't claimed him back."

"He likes Gloria, and I don't expect I'll be home long."

"Back for the Cull in April, I hope."

"I'll make a point of it."

The Olympics were to be in Tokyo, in October. Bellamy asked Zoe what she had in mind next, but Zoe was unsure.

Najia said, "If we were in Japan, it would be easy. We could apparate from the Compound."

"Any other times you particularly want to be here?"

"I always love the spring, but that's just a preference, but I do need to be here one day in April, to help Paul with the Cull, especially as extra breeding mares are to be chosen, then Christmas. Aside from that, my time is yours."

Zoe asked, "Am I being selfish?"

Bellamy said with conviction, "Being with you, helping you. I'm doing a very good thing, I think. Maybe the best thing I've ever done."

Zoe smiled broadly. She was doing her best, and she felt her husband's appreciation of her struggle, and her successes. It was not always easy, but Zoe wasn't just doing it because it was a good thing to do. She was trying to make it so that her family would be a force for good, to make up for generations when their ambitions had only been selfish.

Zoe thought in generalities. The population of Baradan was already benefiting from a reduced birth rate, but Zola and Fudo had convinced her that it was too soon to interfere in the death rate. Zoe was ignoring the individual tragedies, and going straight to the heart of the problem. She still hadn't told her husband anything of what she was doing, and he hadn't tried to pry, but it was impossible for him to remain unaware of it. His respect for his young wife was enormous. Supporting her, the best way he could, and not interfering, he felt was the best thing he'd ever done.

Najia said, "I'm to resume riding lessons. In the indoor arena, and sharing with Robin and Jason."

"Still riding Bess?"

"To begin with, then Sparks, Victor said."

"Can I come and watch?"

"Of course."

Zoe sat beside Bellamy as they watched. The two five-year-olds were serious and solemn, as they tried to do what Victor said.

Zoe queried, "Jason's medj?"

"Cam-Medj. Alison and Cec's boy. Cec is Medj."

Zoe said, "Bouchra told me about a childhood friend of hers. She disappeared. Bouchra told me it was not until many years later that she discovered that it was because Kichi had no magic. Like my little Jalloun. Put down."

Bellamy squeezed her hand. Jalloun, who'd been retarded. The reason that Zoe had killed Riza, and had taken over the Khatabis. He said, "If that hadn't happened, would you have still been there? Probably with several children?"

Zoe shook her head, decidedly. "I would not have put up with any more 'matings' like the first one. I think I would have left. I would not have killed Riza, of course."

Sunday, the three visited Akila's home, and Bellamy looked around in pleasure. "Good to see the old place looking so welcoming," he said to Akila.

Akila smiled. He always said that. She asked, "Did you ever actually use it as a hiding place?"

"Once, for a few days. But that's all." He changed the subject, "Where are the children?"

"Jiro's in his room, I think, reading, and Kay and Nola are at a birthday party down the street."

Bellamy smiled in satisfaction at that. When Anirage socialised with medj as children, they were less likely to abuse them in later life.

At that moment, Jiro turned up and smiled at his hero. "I thought I heard you."

Bellamy greeted him, and Jiro began talking about the book he was reading. "They say it's about you. When you defeated seven vampires."

Bellamy laughed, and said, "I've never even met a vampire! Take care what you believe."

Jiro was disappointed, and said, "Did you ever have adventures with the mer-people?"

"I'm afraid not."

"And I suppose the story that you defeated the Dementors is not true either."

Bellamy admitted, "I did kill off the Dementors."

Jiro beamed, and demanded, "Tell me the story."

"Later."

Zoe asked, "Where are Bahiti and Hasina?"

"I expect them back any minute, but Tristan's at a Verostic match, and won't be back until late."

That was all right with Zoe. It was the girls from Egypt that she wanted, and when they entered, she didn't give them long before she started quizzing them about their families, and about conditions in Egypt, as best they knew. Their families had been two of the most prominent Aniragi families of Egypt, but Bahiti and Hasina had only been fourteen and sixteen when they were taken, and knew little of politics. It was going to be far more difficult to make a difference in Egypt than it had been in Morocco or Japan.

During the next weeks, Najia became better at riding, had Victor doting on her, and was promoted to Sparks. Zoe spent more hours talking to Hasina and Bahiti, and Bellamy took Jiro and the little girls around with him a little. It was special for each one of them, when he did that. To be the one child permitted to be with him when he visited friends. But Bellamy didn't take any of them to his own home, he didn't take them to Loch Lomand, and he made sure that Jiro didn't come into contact with Khatabi Fighters. The boy was well behaved, and was learning to use his looks to charm adults and get what he wanted. Akila assured him that he hadn't hurt any animal since the poor cat.

Once, he took him with him to watch his weekly spell-breaking session. Najia was with the boy, as well as Tom, one of the aurors. Jiro knew exactly what the scarlet bordered cape meant, and started closely questioning Tom about the training. He took little notice of the patients.

Bellamy was very aware of him. The boy had begged for this treat, and Dieter had agreed, though expressing a hope that the Khatabi boy would not want to emulate the ones who'd inflicted the spells, rather than the aurors, or the one who fixed them. Bellamy had the same reservations about the boy. He was very bright, but such a heritage! Jiro could have been as powerful and dangerous as Zoe's sire, Ahjmed, given a different upbringing. He had his fingers crossed about Jiro.

Two days before Christmas, Bellamy thought it time to check on his medj. He tried not to visit too often, though he was very interested in their progress. Dot no longer routinely visited either, though going immediately if help was needed, such as for Mildred, when she wanted to buy premises in Glen Kay, in order to establish a bookshop.

It was bitterly cold when he turned into the driveway. The wind was almost a blizzard. For once, he was not greeted with neighs, or the barking of dogs, just with a blast of wind strong enough to make him stagger. It was only midmorning, but it seemed not a soul was outside. He went back, collected a dented white car from the garage near App. Zone 2, and drove it very cautiously toward the castle, managing not to make any new dents.

He parked beside Bluey's paddock, and walked towards the horse shelter, finding Madigan, Kennedy, and the mares and foals all inside. There was also Gloria, who was petting a very thin grey horse. Another stood close, its muzzle nearly touching the ground. Gloria gave him a smile of welcome, and turned back to the grey.

"Where are they from?"

"Horse sale. I just went there out of interest, and couldn't abandon them."

Bellamy touched the sides of the other, and ran his hand along his back. The horse snorted and quivered at his touch. Bellamy murmured to him, and gently, gently, put his hand to where the back was strained and painful, before using healing magic to ease it.

"In the sales catalogue, it said she was seven, but Cam says probably twice that age."

Bellamy continued to run his hands over the mare, and then went close, and hugged her. "Poor old girl. You've had a bad time."

The other horses watched, but didn't interfere. Gloria said, "This one was lame, but is already improving."

"Any history?"

Gloria shook her head. "They said it was typical, when horses came in neglected and abused, that there was never any history given."

"They look like draught horses."

"Percherons, Cam said, though probably not pure bred."

"Cam's around a lot?"

"Tiffany's here a lot, and Cam whenever we need advice."

The sound of the wind outside became even wilder, and there was a creak from the roof. Bellamy frowned at it. Gloria reassured, "Brett checked all the buildings for us and says they're all quite solid, but used magic anyway, just a little to reinforce." Then she smiled at him. "Say hello to Revenge?"

Bellamy said, "I've rather got used to _not _having a bruise on my bottom!"

"Don't be cowardly!"

She continued to give her news. "There's a few trophies now, up in the barn where the saddles are kept. We thought it might impress the guests."

"You and Madigan?"

Gloria smiled. "We haven't managed to beat Gemma Cutter again, but we've done all right. Tiffany, too, but the others are no longer getting the practise now they're at school."

"Thierry?"

"She treasures her cup, and says she'll never do it again. But we've made Kennedy her special horse, and no-one else rides him. The girls all have their own horses, and now the borrowed ones, like Storm and Mosquito, are for general use."

"Are there enough?"

"For many of us, riding was just a stage on the way back to normality. There are enough."

"What about you?"

"I think I might stay in the long term, looking after the horses, and riding in shows when they're close. I can't see a better life anywhere else."

Jimmy and Vince staggered into the shelter. "Gloria?"

Gloria said, "I'm here. John, too."

There was a welcome, but Jimmy said, "Carol said we had to get you. It's getting just too dangerous outside."

In the warm of the castle, there were more greetings as Bellamy was brought up to date on the news. Helene had the radio on, listening with a frown, before speaking with Carol. "Full blizzard warning," Carol relayed the news to the gathering around Bellamy. Bellamy felt her worry, stretched out his legs on an instantly conjured footstool, and said that he'd best just wait it out here where it was comfortable. Carol gave a sigh of relief. She hadn't even had to ask.

Helene continued listening to the radio, and then peered outside. "We had dust storms now and then in Morocco," Bridget remarked.

Helene raised her voice. "Anyone in the houses or units had best sleep in the castle tonight, also if anyone has pets in their units, we should collect them now, before it gets any worse." As usual, there was a pile of cats in front of the fire, and various dogs wandered about, as well. There was an accounting.

"Lady," said Sheri. "I'll need to get Lady."

Bellamy rose. "Dog or cat and what unit?"

Helene, watching outside, flinched back as a tree branch hurtled past. But Bellamy apparated, and returned a few minutes later, with a toy poodle under his arm, although she wasn't at all happy, and snapped at anyone coming close for the next hour, barely tolerating even her owner.

"You can't blame her," said Sheri, "It must have been very frightening for her."

Bellamy was smiling. "You do realise I'll have to conjure nightwear for everyone, but don't worry, I'm very good at clothing."

The weather became wilder, and he entertained his medj by conjuring lurid clothing, sometimes his own design, sometimes incorporating their suggestions. The lighting went off, but he made some light for them, easily, effortlessly. The phone lines were down, but he communicated telepathically with Zoe, who knew not to expect him home. The weather was wild at Emohruo, as well, but there were plenty of Anirage to look after things there. Once, Emma came to him and sat close. But it was Evita who asked whether he could make the wind not blow so hard. He smiled at the girl, and said that Anirage dared not try and influence the weather. It could have unforeseeable consequences.

"Jesus did, so they say," said Bernice. "He was on a boat on the Sea of Galilee, and it was too rough, so he made it calm."

"So maybe he caused Noah's flood," said Bellamy, proving his knowledge of Christian lore had a few holes. He conjured some candles, and they were placed around, though it was still only about lunchtime.

Mariabella said, "I've been meaning to buy several lanterns for a long time. One should be prepared for blackouts."

Bernice was asking him to help with some heating so that she could prepare lunch, but he didn't answer, looking at the window with his head cocked a touch.

"Are the horses all right?" asked Gloria, guessing what he was doing.

"They're all right," he answered absently. He got up. "I'm just going to warm each of the shelters, but I'll apparate to each one, so no need to worry." It was snowing now, the snow blowing almost horizontally. The shelters were still secure, though he added a little magical reinforcing to the roofs just in case. The swimming pool building had several broken windows from flying branches, but he left that.

There was something else, an animal in distress. He searched for it, finding its mind, and then apparated to the doe with the broken leg. It had been lying a long time, and was very cold. There was a half grown young one beside her. He took her back to the shelter in Bluey's paddock, and then the young one. Neither of the wild animals struggled. It was easy enough to heal the broken leg, and they would be fine now, in the warm. They could leave when the storm died down. But he spoke to them both. They should stay just a little while, and they should not be afraid. He fed them some of the mash that Gloria had put out for the new horses, patted them again, reassuringly, and apparated back into the castle, though discreetly into an empty room.

They were very relieved when he came back, as a search party had been about to go out. But he only said that he'd help Bernice with lunch if she wanted.

The storm died down overnight, and in the morning, he was able to show his medj a deer and her young one, before stroking the animals one last time, and opening the gate for them to leave. The doe limped a little as she trotted off. Then he strolled about, repairing the swimming pool windows, and stacking fallen trees and tree branches. They might like to use it for firewood once dried out. There was no other damage, though they found where power lines were down.

Bernice regarded a huge, old-fashioned wood stove in the kitchen. He asked, "Can you cope?"

Bernice smiled at him. "We're Bellamy's Medj. Of course we can cope!"

Vince was out again, reporting the site of the downing of power lines. It was the first time that Bellamy had seen Vince for a long time. He'd even felt his thought, when he'd made the light and the warmth - that bloody wizards were good for some things. There hadn't been any real malice behind the thought, or not for himself, just that for Vince, every wizard was a 'bloody wizard.' Knowing a little of his history, it was easy to see why.

Oddly, although the women had also suffered under Anirage, some of them very badly, none of them seemed to feel as Vince seemed to feel, that it would be better for the world if Anirage were rendered extinct.

Christmas Eve. It was still cold, and it started gently snowing. But Bellamy left the horse shelters warm, and visited each unit and each cottage, making a magic to keep them warm for the next month, though it was expected the electricity would be back on long before that.

He went back to his girls then, but the weather had been a lot less wild at his own place, and there was no damage. Najia said, as soon as he appeared, "We're to go to Akila's place this evening for dinner. It's the Petersons' and Kaseys' own personal Christmas tradition, and we exchange presents just before we have dinner."

**x**

In the new year, he found there was to be a division of labour again. Hasina and Nola were to visit her family, and Najia was to go with them. She was to win them over, and report back. "Meantime," Zoe said, "I'll keep you happy, and you can catch up with the spell-breaking, since only Lucasta's doing it now, travel if you're wanted."

"Can I go visit Najia sometimes?"

"Probably not a good idea."

Bellamy looked forlornly at Najia. She said consolingly, "Probably only about two weeks, and then Zoe will take over and start reforming Egypt."

He laughed. "You're nothing if not ambitious."

"Well, Ereket's been in power five years, and Egypt's in worse chaos than it's ever been in. He should be grateful to be deposed."

Najia grinned. "Iwate, who was the former Bara-kai of Japan, came to us and thanked us. He's now head of Medj Affairs, and is very competent at the lesser job."

Zoe said, "He mostly just didn't have the backing, I think. We might let him take over again one day, and send Abensur to the next place."

That night, Najia whispered to her husband, "What if I go to bed with someone else while I'm away?"

He kissed her. "Just as long as you don't tell him he's better than me."

She cuddled closer, and said contentedly, "You're the _best_ lover. But I might just get hungry. Two whole weeks!"

"Two whole days is enough for me to go without!"

Najia giggled. "It's been nearly two whole hours." But they disturbed Zoe, who grumbled and went off to her own room.

Bellamy missed Najia painfully. He understood she was doing a valuable job, told himself that it was the first step in Zoe's campaign to turn around conditions in Egypt. But his left side, where Najia habitually slept, felt almost as if cold.

She didn't return until the end of January, and he could scarcely bear to let her away from him for the first day and night. He thought he was such a child, but it made no difference. He needed Najia close and he needed Zoe close. The three of them. He could put up with a lot when he had his girls with him.

On the second evening she was home, Najia said, "The wedding you're going to. Tomorrow, isn't it?"

Bellamy answered, "Sort of tomorrow. The wedding's at eleven in the morning, their time, but I have to leave straight after dinner." It was the wedding of Oliver Barnes and Vivienne Howard. He was apparating, but the other guests had flown out two days before. He added, looking at the wall, "While I'm in Australia, I'll make a visit to Melbourne. Easier when there's no time difference to take into account."

"Who do you know there?"

Bellamy confessed, "I have an illegitimate child in Melbourne. I visit now and then."

Najia said, surprised, "I thought Yvette was French."

Bellamy thought that surely, at his age, he shouldn't go red so easily. He admitted, "This is another. His name's John Douglas."

Najia laughed, and Zoe said, "Isn't that what you told me you started calling yourself when you realised John Doe wasn't a proper name?"

"That's right. He's named after me."

"So he must be what. Five? Six?"

"Five."

Zoe said, "John, just how many illegitimate children have you had?"

Bellamy looked down, and Zoe exclaimed, "You're not _sure!"_

He explained, "Most of them I only met when they were adults. And sometimes, I've felt the feeling of family, but never knew the mother. I'm not sure."

Najia asked, "All Medj-born?"

"Two were from Ania, who did it deliberately. But I hardly ever have short-term relationships with Ania. The rest have mothers who are Medj."

Najia said comfortingly, "You've spent many years on your own. If you average it out, it might only be one a decade or so."

Bellamy nodded, relieved. One a decade or so, didn't seem so bad. He was thoroughly ashamed of it, not that it had ever stopped him enjoying the company of a never-ending series of women, whenever single.

After dinner, Bellamy went to the wardrobe that contained his formal wear for medj occasions. He should have thought of it before. His suit must be out of date. But apparently someone had thought of it for him. He put on the new suit, checked in the mirror, and shook his head. It looked odd to him. And his hair was too long for medj occasions, and not long enough to wear in a pony tail, that was less conspicuous. He suddenly thought of Marcus Pickering, who was going with Susan. He was tall and blonde, and his hair was undeniably the long hair that was standard for a wizard. And Bellamy thought that he'd probably never worn a medj suit in his life!

Oliver and Vivienne's happiness made him smile. They were so young, so much in love. All the Barnes were there, as well as Susan and Marcus, but Mary was unable to come, deeply involved in the healing training, and Lesley and Dallas had also declined the invitation. Victor was there, though without his wife, beaming as he saw the pride and pleasure of Oliver. Victor and Oliver were very close, both Cam-Medj, growing up in a world of Anirage. Cam-Medj often had a difficult life, treated with contempt by Anirage.

Bellamy remembered an embittered man, caretaker at Hogwarts. He'd loathed him when he'd been a student. Filch's bad temper had been notorious. He thought he'd be a lot more understanding now. But Oliver had grown big and tall, reliable and capable. If he wanted, he would eventually take over from his father and grandfather as manager of Emohruo.

Vivienne's sister, Tina, was with a boy no older than herself. She introduced Colin to her Uncle Bellamy, but Colin looked at him doubtfully. Scars. Hair that was too long, white in his hair, that looked odd. And anyway, he looked too young to be Tina's uncle. Bellamy was genial, thinking, amused, that if Colin knew that he had two wives, and just how old he was, he'd look a lot more doubtful.

Oliver and Vivienne would be staying in Australia for the next six months, then Vivienne hoped to get a place at a university in England. Oliver had completed some training as a security guard, and was now enrolled in a short course in Wealth Management. He was still fitting himself for what he felt was his obvious destiny - to look after the boss. But his father was fit and active, and his grandfather was still alive, though Archie was over seventy. There was no hurry.

Zoe greeted Bellamy when he arrived home the following morning. He replied that Oliver looked amazingly happy, and so did Vivienne, that Keifer had been trying not to cry, though Irene only looked very, very proud, and that John Douglas had a new book and no time for his 'Uncle Bellamy,' but that he'd had a nice time playing with the toddler.

They were going on to Egypt then, all of them to stay with Bahiti's family for a time. Both Hasina and Bahiti came from wealthy and powerful families, and Zoe still had little idea how to influence Egyptian wizardry into the mould of those countries she had begun to regard as the ideal. Surely there was no inherent reason why an Egyptian wizard was prone to drawing his wand to duel for a minor, and often inadvertent rudeness, while wizards in Britain hardly ever were killed duelling. Only an occasional auror, really.

Bellamy was unable to offer any obvious help, admitting that he'd always been hopeless at politics, yet he had an influence. He was the great wizard, and when he spoke, he was listened to. Zoe gave up her plans of a forcible takeover, and agreed that she'd have to be patient.

The head of wizardry in Egypt, Amain Ereket, was worried that he'd be deposed, and very cooperative when the leader of the Khatabi Family requested she and her husband meet his Loohi-Brai, the leader of the Loohi-Brai Fighters, the equivalent of aurors. Bellamy watched, leaning casually against the wall, as Zoe spoke to the man. Zoe could not do it without being seen, but Bellamy could. Zoe made her silent request. Their telepathy made such things very easy. He asked the man whether he took an oath when he undertook to enforce law and order. The man had seen it many times since he himself took the oath, and repeated it easily, knowing the words. Oddly, afterwards, he found the oath was binding. Bribes were no longer accepted, and wealthy and powerful lawbreakers found to their surprise that they were no longer immune from punishment.

That was the first step. The second was to be a large school, open to Anirage, pure-blood, or Medj-born. But there were hardly any Medj-born in the Arabic countries. When medj women were raped, they were usually sterilised, either before or after. Or killed. There must be no chance of polluting good wizard lines with dirt-blood. Haru took over the school, and as a lure, the great wizard himself would be teaching the first semester. The lure was enough that several senior boys transferred from the other school, and a few even returned to repeat a final year. Zoe was wary in this environment, and when in any public place, Bellamy was usually flanked by two or more Khatabi Fighters.

Bellamy missed his home sometimes. He may have been doing work of enormous importance to Anirage, but a political life was not natural to him. His associates were Khatabis, and while his friendship with them may have been cordial on the surface, he was disturbed sometimes by casual mention of something in the past, and even more so by thoughts accidentally, and sometimes deliberately, overheard.

Hicham had asked him about Mariabella. He'd given the standard answer, only that she was alive. But suddenly Hicham was thinking of another of the medj, Valencio, the graceful youth standing nude, surrounded by Khatabi men. Bellamy closed his mind to the intrusive image, but not before catching the feeling of remembered, overwhelming lust. How often had Hicham used poor Valencio? Had he given him pleasure, or only hurt?

Hicham had no thought of guilt. He could not hurt or rape any more, but did not feel guilty about crimes committed in the past. He'd been a Khatabi, he'd been a Fighter, one of the most powerful Fighters of the powerful family. He'd carried himself with pride, then.

They returned for just one week in April. Bellamy caught up with the spell-breaking, treated hundreds of thousands of Riddell Regimen packages, and tried again to teach Monte to do the spells. He also made a quick visit to Loch Lomand, finding a familiar story of progress, and no real problems. Mary was now living in one of the cottages, with a husband. She seemed so happy, and Gary McGregor, brother to the local policeman, radiated contentment and pride. Mary was one of the older women, one of those who'd seemed to have lost all spirit. It was like she'd been dead inside, he thought. But now she was alive, happy.

He didn't see Vince, though Tasha was there. In Bogridge, helping the mechanic repair a car, he was told. And he felt Tasha's amusement as she told him that the car to be repaired had already been 'fixed' by Vince, and had since done some most disconcerting things when Bernice had tried to drive it. He laughed at the story, but didn't ask anything further, not wanting to show just how interested he was in this one individual amongst all those he'd rescued.

The annual Cull. Keep a few riding horses? Alison told him that the medj were almost self-supporting now, many with jobs, some married and independent, and some supporting themselves with the proceeds from paying guests at Loch Lomand. But when he asked, she looked doubtful, and suggested he look at the culls, instead.

He wound up keeping two of the three culled yearlings, and a two-year-old who'd lost an eye in some sort of a fight. The culls were still good horses, but brought a twentieth the price of the ones deemed 'Line of Sheba,' and probably no-one would want the horse that had lost an eye. Scarred, as well. His name was Hero, and Melanie explained that she'd given him his name in order to give him back some self-respect, since he was so ugly now.

The day before they were to leave again, Susan suggested that he try and teach her to treat the Riddell Regimen packages. To his delight, though she had difficulty to begin with, she succeeded. Monte Bagster was a little put out, but after all, Susan was a Daughter of the Great Wizard. So he hid his chagrin, and consoled himself with the thought that there would no longer be large buildups of stock waiting to be treated. Instead he spoke in amusement about the Farfalla school trunks. "There's a bit of competition to paint the school trunks in the most imaginative way possible. My daughter, Cecilia, has it pure white, with nature sprites dancing. My son, Bob, sneers at it as girly, and his has a fire-breathing dragon winding itself all around it."

**x**

The Egypt School for Anirage opened early August, and John Bellamy stood in front of a class of fifteen youths and seven girls. To the disappointment of some, he was not teaching powerful curses to make them feared everywhere, but rather, he was teaching History, starting by asking what they knew of the Holocaust.

In the classroom with him stood two Khatabi Fighters, and another stood just outside the door. By the end of the semester, the direction of the 'History' lesson would be to do with the ethics of relating to medj. Medj were to be respected, the dangers of them uniting against Anirage explained. According to Bellamy, it was inevitable that individual medj would become aware of the existence of Anirage now and then, no matter how careful they might be. But if the Anirage were not a threat, it was of no great importance. It was when they were treated with contempt, or even abused, that one day a strong individual could rise amongst them, and make the extermination of Anirage his life's work.

The man now known as Vince McDonald was a strong individual and had been terribly abused. Bellamy thought it very fortunate that his current ambition appeared to be to fathom the workings of a car engine rather than to start a genocide of Anirage.

***chapter end***


	37. Chapter 37

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. _

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. *Non-verbal communication is that in italics.*___

_**Chapter 37:**_

Bellamy made a fleeting visit to Loch Lomand again in October, congratulated Gloria on her latest successes with Madigan, and admired the large photographs by Farfalla of their various guests and their triumphs. Gloria explained that it was now routine for them to attend every nearby gymkhana with any guests who wanted to enter. "We let them enter the Fancy Dress, and we have a stock of costumes for that. They also enter the showing, especially the pairs, with one of us riding the other horse." And she laughed. "We have the horses really well trained, and the one ridden by the guest just does what the other one does."

Bellamy said, with appreciation, "And then Farfalla takes their pictures, they go home happy and recommend you to all their friends."

"That's the idea, and we're mostly fully booked now. Fifty maximum, and that will do us. Any more would be too much."

"What else do you do with them?"

"Painting with Mary or Emma, sewing Fancy Dress costumes, we take them on excursions, especially to any Highland Games around, basically whatever we can think of. Keep them amused so they don't notice that it's mostly raining!"

Carol said, "Vince helps. The men are mostly city workers, and they love helping him play farmer."

Gloria said, "He's had them shovelling dung in teeming rain, and claiming to enjoy it!"

Inge said, "We've been watching the Olympics. We wanted to see if any of the horses named after us were in it."

"Probably a bit young yet, and anyway, a lot of their names get changed." He grinned. "There's one in it this year was called Two Socks. That year we also had One Sock, Three Socks and Four Socks. We're not very imaginative sometimes."

"What's Two Socks called now?"

"Villeneuve. He's competing for France."

Gloria said, "Gemma Cutter was in it, with Chaz."

"Out early though. Chaz might be too excitable for the job, I suspect."

"He jumped amazingly. And fast."

"He's one of the best and fastest we've had, though Sirius would match him, probably."

"Sirius always wins when we have Picnic Races. If there's a guest good enough, he rides Sirius, which almost guarantees him a win, and then his rider gets to celebrate, and makes a return booking for the following year."

Bellamy chuckled with appreciation. The medj were managing extremely well, and the ones too damaged, like Belinda and Emma, had a secure home among friends. The paying guests idea had been a stroke of genius.

**x**

Bellamy, Zoe and Najia were not in Britain again until a few days before Christmas. And this time Alison smiled on him, and said that he had enough money again that he only had to ask her if he wanted to make any major purchases, as he always had. Bellamy was very relieved. He hadn't liked having to worry about money. Loch Lomand?

"Fully self-supporting. Even the motel in Edinburgh for those going to University, is self-supporting."

Just the day after, he turned up at Loch Lomand, finding it almost empty. No guests of course, in the middle of winter. He finally found Belinda playing the piano. Belinda greeted him, blinking at him vaguely, almost as if she'd been asleep. She was slender, very fair, her hair naturally almost white-blonde. Very beautiful, in her thirties. She mostly lived in a world of her own, but she knew what was happening - "We're having a ball, and they're preparing the Bogridge Community Hall. It's to say thank you, because the locals have been so good to us."

"Any particular news?"

Belinda looked even more vague, and said that she didn't think so. Bellamy thanked her and wandered away to speak to the horses. Before long, he seemed to have about eight dogs at his heels, including Shona, the Border Collie he'd given Vince.

Mary and Gary were more satisfactory, and said that everything was fine, and then Mary said, with a profound satisfaction, "I've acted in two commercials, just like Vince."

Gary smiled at her possessively. "She did beautifully."

Mary said, "It was Vince's agent. We helped when he did an audition for _'Son of Satan,'_ and he asked if I was interested myself in doing some work."

_"Son of Satan?" _

"Didn't you know? It's a Hollywood production and he has a major part. In the middle of it, though I think they're coming back for Christmas."

Gary said, "The hero is Jean-Pierre Dequienne."

Bellamy was impressed, "Even I've heard of Jean-Pierre Dequienne!"

On his next visit, he was in time to say hello to Vince. Vince was astride a big bay horse, who pranced around and tossed his head. It was cold, and he wanted to gallop.

"Enjoying the acting?" he asked.

"Love it! I'm having a wonderful time." His horse reared a little and shook his head, but Vince just said, "In a minute," and asked politely about Bellamy's wives.

Bellamy answered, "Achieving a great deal. Egypt's on the point of applying for AOCWN membership, which means a reasonably law-abiding society. The penalty is that I've listened to more speeches this past year than I've had to do in the past fifty years." He sighed, mock sadly, "I guess it's worth it."

Caesar pawed the ground, and Bellamy stepped back and said, "You're keeping your horse waiting, obviously."

Vince laughed, gave the horse its cue, and Caesar streaked off towards the gate. Bellamy grinned, watching him. He'd heard that he was always being pulled up for speeding, though he still hadn't been fined. Vince was making the most of his freedom.

Two days later, Bellamy came into the sitting room with a sheaf of invitations in his hand. "Want to go to a New Year's Eve Party?"

Najia looked up, and asked, "You have an invitation?"

"About a dozen. What we do is politely thank each prospective host, and never say whether we're going to appear. That's for security reasons. Only the very small ones, do we tell them yes or no. Mostly no in the last few years."

Najia said, "When Pat used to write to me, you were often going out."

"We went out a lot around Christmas, mostly to the smaller ones, though."

Zoe suggested, "Tell us what you have."

Bellamy started flipping through them, giving a brief rundown. At one point, Zoe said, surprised, "Healers' Association?"

"I'm not a qualified Healer, of course, but they made me an honorary member years ago. They seem to think I should have an invitation."

Najia asked, "Would Mary and Bill be there?" Bill Davenport was Mary's boyfriend since her Pluravista.

"Probably."

"Others?"

Bellamy told them the last three.

"Personal preferences?"

"I'd like to go to the Bookshop one. Akila's crew will be there."

Zoe said, "The healers first, then the Bookshop, and wasn't there one from the Malfoys?"

"They would not be expecting me there."

"The Malfoys are very influential..."

Bellamy sighed. Even on New Years' Eve! Zoe laughed and promised, "I won't talk politics, but Bessamy Malfoy is going to be Dachier one day, I expect. She and Najia could exchange views on the newest fashions."

Najia smiled, "I very much enjoy fashion."

"Bodyguards?"

"We'll be perfectly safe at the Bookshop party, we'll only stay a little while at the Healers, but I don't know about the Malfoy affair."

Zoe considered, and finally said, "It would give the impression that our hosts are not trusted. We'll just take care."

There was no threat to them at any of the parties that evening, though he was rebuked by Pierre when they turned up at the Malfoys. "You've been away too long. I hear there's at least a dozen mothers with new descendants wanting you to hold their babies."

Zoe was deep in conversation with Bessamy, but Najia was still close, and turned to him for an explanation. She shook her head. She'd never been quite able to comprehend that he was so old that he had descendants seven and eight generations removed, even though some of her own family had been especially long-lived. But no Khatabi had stayed young, as her husband stayed young.

Bellamy said, "What I'll do is catch up with the spell-breaking as I've already arranged, then go to the London Aniragia, eat an ice-cream and wait."

"So how much longer will you be around?"

"About ten days, then Morocco."

"You're missed."

"Zoe's working wonders, and my presence helps. I may miss my home sometimes, but it's very well worth it."

Bellamy caught up with the spell-breaking, as promised, and afterwards, three days running, went to the ice-cream place, and waited. As expected, there were new young descendants to be introduced to him. As he had not expected, there were other mothers. It seemed that the custom had spread. Bellamy was beginning to think that he was expected to meet and greet every Aniragi baby in Britain. There was Yvette Bouys as well, and he joined her parents for dinner and greeted his newest grandchild.

No-one threatened him in Britain, though Dieter told him sternly that he was absolutely not to return to the Aniragia a fourth day. There was information that there were strangers around, strangers who looked Arabic. Bellamy said, "It could have been just the ones from Hillend."

"I consulted with Zhor. She investigated and said they were not."

Bellamy shrugged, and agreed that he'd keep away from the Aniragia. And after all, it was a bit silly to appear in the same place three days running. Too easy to mount an ambush.

**x**

Bellamy and his wives were not in England again until April. Bellamy gave a deep sigh of relief when he looked around at his own home. A month's holiday, where they didn't have to worry about their safety all the time. There was a team of four Khatabi Fighters left at Hillend, with strict instructions not to cause any trouble, and definitely not to annoy their medj neighbours in any way. There were two younger Fighters included that time, one of whom Zoe would be keeping an eye on. Yoweri was one of the last contingent to have been trained in the traditional way. He had dark brown skin, fierce black eyes, had very quick reactions, and was powerful. She wondered that Riza had made him Khatabi-Richi rather than Khatabi. He had a cruel streak, but like all Khatabis, and especially Khatabi-Richi, he'd been trained from earliest childhood in the absolute necessity for obedience.

The first that British Anirage knew their Bellamy was back, was when he turned up at the annual Ministry Ball, held every year, for centuries, Easter Saturday. Neither Zoe nor Najia were with him. Before he'd been there ten minutes, he was surrounded by uniformed aurors. And not much later, there was a new baby to greet.

Dieter arrived and stood close, talking about the decreasing Aniragi population. "The latest count, there's not much over five thousand in Britain, a drop of a thousand in the last hundred years."

Bellamy said casually, "Easy enough to remedy if it's a concern."

A few minutes later, another mother turned up, this time with a husband, who also held a baby.

"My name is Adele Davenport, and my twins are called Aaron and Simon."

Bellamy smiled, "Nice to see you again, Adele. Dieter was just worrying about the declining birth rate. It looks like you're doing your part."

Adele laughed, and replied, "Actually, I think I might have got the spell wrong. I wouldn't change it though."

Bellamy held out his hands, and a tiny baby was put in his arms. He stroked a velvety cheek, and the boy opened his eyes and looked at him solemnly. He asked Adele, "Aaron?"

Adele smiled proudly, "Aaron. They're both very bright. Only a week old, and they know their names."

Bellamy nodded. The baby knew he was Aaron. He touched a band around the baby's wrist, and Roddy Davenport admitted, "He might know his name, but I don't always."

Bellamy displayed him to Dieter, and said, "He'll be a redhead, like his parents. You can see."

But Dieter didn't look at the baby, and was very alert, narrow-eyed. He said, "I think you should be quick. You've made enemies these last two years."

Bellamy looked up and around, very carefully. He smiled, and said, "A good excuse to leave before the speeches!"

Adele held out her arms for her baby, and little Simon was put into his arms. Bellamy glanced up again, handed back the child, said he was incredibly beautiful, told Dieter that Jilla could contact Alison if he was wanted for spell-breaking, and silently disapparated.

Dieter swore, and complained to Jeremy, just arrived, "He could have told me who were the enemies."

Roddy asked, surprised, "Are there enemies here then?"

"Probably, the way he just vanished, but there's no way of telling who, now."

Early spring was Bellamy's favourite time at home. No kittens or pups that year, to his regret, and not even any foals, and yet the feel of the spring growth all around filled him with content. He resumed his custom of riding every morning, mostly on the moors, but not always. Naji was still fast, though she was no longer interested in bucking and playing with him. She was more staid now than she had been in her younger years. Bellamy was so seldom home, he thought it best not to encourage her. Other riders used her now.

Usually, he'd then have a morning tea and work with Fairy Floss and Damir, the four-year-old and three-year-old foals of Bess. He thought they could make good mounts for Jason and Robin once they were too big for their current small ponies. Victor disagreed. "They've already refused the spotted ponies - said they were too pretty. They want the chestnuts, Beau and Brandy."

"Don't Janie and Tilse ride the spotted ponies?"

"They've decided they're not interested in horses any more, and don't want ponies. So Paul sent them to Loch Lomand, where they're very popular indeed."

"What about these then?"

"They're having more children at Loch Lomand, Melanie says. They'd be much appreciated there."

"I must visit again."

Victor suggested, "Start on Hero, as well. He'll be fine for patrol duty."

"Sparks?"

"At Loch Lomand."

Bellamy laughed, "What will Najia ride?"

"Does she actually _want_ to ride? Or was it just to win over your friends?"

Bellamy grinned. Victor was a lot more shrewd than he appeared on the surface. He said, "I'll ask her."

"If she does want to ride, the chestnuts are still a bit flighty for her, but Paul has a few riding horses. We'll see what he's got."

But Najia said that she didn't mind not riding this time, and anyway, she'd be busy shopping. Bellamy suggested, "You could ask one of the Bourne boys to go with you, if you want." The three Bourne boys now had a security business in London, saying there was no point in hanging around to protect a boss who was never there. Instead, they hired themselves out as security for parties or other functions, finding occasional excitement in subduing a drunken wizard waving around a wand.

Najia smiled, "That would be good."

Najia did a lot of shopping in the next few days, carrying shopping bags, each with a picture of a flying pigeon in the corner. Most of what she bought was for later use as gifts, and was simply put away in the storeroom. Zoe had been very tired, and now lazed, reading books, enjoying the spa, swimming a little. She watched Bellamy one day when he was using the gymnasium, and asked him whether he'd like one in Japan and in Morocco. He was surprised, "I hadn't even thought of it." But then he smiled, "I'd like that."

In the afternoon, the girls were out, and Bellamy visited Loch Lomand. There had been a few developments. It appeared the permanent residents were now members of a 'club,' details never specified. Jimmy had a regular bus run, which included Duich Airport, Helene had started a model agency, specialising in older models. Vince was still working on his film, but Emma told him a little, that he'd been home for a short holiday, had worked hard, cleaning horse shelters and fertilising gardens with the manure, and had become thoroughly drunk one night and woken up the guests in the units by singing too loudly.

Bellamy laughed, "He sounds happy."

Emma smiled, "He's very happy. It's wonderful to see him like that."

Bellamy said, fishing for information, "Gloria said he was sentenced to death once."

Emma answered hesitantly, maybe wondering whether she should tell him. "Helene and I were sent to Kaede, as far away as possible. They tried to protect us, because we were the youngest. I hardly ever saw him punished, just sometimes heard it when he screamed."

"Did they always use the Spell of Pain to punish?"

"It didn't leave marks."

Bellamy waited, and Emma went on. "When we had appointments, we had to be showered and in fresh clothes, waiting in the dining room. To begin with, every time, he'd run. And every time, they'd punish, but just for half a minute, maybe, at most. And then, after several weeks, he was sentenced to five minutes a day for a week, every day after breakfast. He didn't run for that. He'd present himself at the specified time, stay still, and be punished. I never saw that, but sometimes would hear. By the end of the week, he was so weak that he was carried to Faheem to be used. He stopped running halfway through that week's punishment. About a week later, he tried to kill Faheem with a blade he'd found, and they nearly killed him then. The day he regained consciousness, Adil had him. They didn't even give him time enough to properly recover."

"So that was when Adil became his owner."

"For months and months, he was obedient then. He told me only last year, that it was because Adil had said that he was not to be castrated while he was his."

"But then he tried to kill Adil?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"He was to die under the Pain Curse, except that Kaede told Helene and I that he was to go to Japan, instead, because they still liked him."

"She lied to you?"

"I was only eight, Helene thirteen, the same age as Valencio. They could not protect Valencio, but they tried to protect us."

Bellamy was quiet, and Emma said simply, "Faheem and Brahim stopped Adil before he was quite dead, and when he recovered, he had a new owner, Brahim. But Brahim abandoned him when there was a cholera epidemic close, so he went into general use until that was over, then Narzu-Han."

"How did he take general use?"

Emma said uncomfortably, "He wouldn't like me telling you."

Bellamy apologised and asked about her painting instead.

The child Valencio had run from the use, yet had submitted to the agonising punishment without a fight. It was no wonder that it had filled him with conflicting emotions when he'd started to enjoy it. Poor, poor child. And Bellamy remembered again Gloria's image of him, the stiff, upright form of the boy, stalking away, not looking at any of them, and with the blood stains that showed exactly how he'd been abused. And Emma. She'd been just eight, and they'd tried to protect her. Emma was looking at him, stopped talking about her painting, and suddenly offered, "I was never popular, and hardly ever hurt when they used me."

Bellamy smiled at her, and said, "Thank you."

Emma said practically, "There's no earthly point you getting upset about what's in the past. You are not responsible for all the evils in the world."

"I feel like I am. I can do things no-one else can do, and it puts an obligation on me. But I can't do it all. I know it, and still I feel responsible."

"If you'd like, we can go riding and I'll show you where the wildflowers grow best."

Bellamy put away his irrational guilt, and agreed that he'd like that very much.

The Cull again, and Susan and Marcus chose another five mares to keep for breeding. There was no need for more riding horses. The Bourne boys were all in London, and their horses were left behind. Security was very much relaxed now that Bellamy spent almost all his time in Arabia. There were the dogs, whose duty was to raise an alarm if strangers came, as they'd always had, and Archie had also bought two more donkeys, saying that they were excellent watchdogs. They wandered free, as the one remaining 'refugee' wandered free.

Their month of relaxation ended, and in early June, they were in a small but luxurious hotel in the heart of Beirut. It was a wizarding area. Bellamy sat in his own specific spot as an 'Observer' of a meeting of the AAAN. Flanking him and very alert, were Pitono and a young Fighter called Abariki, with a reputation for speed. Standing directly behind Zoe, was Yoweri. Two more Khatabi Fighters were ranged at the wall, keeping a watch on the participants in the meeting, as well as the half dozen observers.

Morocco, Egypt, and Lebanon, with Iraq as a new member. Iraq would never be viewed as an important member. There was only one family of Anirage in Iraq, and just one meeting with Zhor Khatabi-Vrie and her husband, the great wizard, had been sufficient of an incentive that they'd fallen into line straightaway.

They were currently involved in sorting out details of order of precedence of business. It was extremely boring. Bellamy yawned and shifted restlessly, though trying to stop fidgeting when he noticed Zoe's stern eye on him. He thought that Zoe was doing it all. Zoe insisted that she would have much greater difficulty if he was not seen to be taking a close interest. He did as he'd been instructed to do from time to time, merely looked at the observers, almost casually and knowing their minds. Some resentment, some interest, and a distinct unease when they noticed his eyes on them. The great wizard, who'd been around so long, still looked young, and was known as such a Fighter as had never been seen before.

His mind wandered. What was needed was an automatic speech limiter. Five minutes per speech, no more. He started turning plans over in his mind as the talk went on to details of an obscure law that Iraq said was needed. He had his own workshop now, as well as a gymnasium, in each of their homes. Zoe knew his frequent boredom, and tried to make him happy. He didn't have horses. In Japan it would be too dangerous to go riding, and in Morocco, it was almost always unpleasantly hot. But he had his own workshop. The speech limiting device was a simple invention that would automatically silence any speaker going over his allotted time. Bellamy had the plans clear in his mind when his look of abstraction cleared. He shook his head and looked around, frowning. Bodyguards alerted. Bellamy scanned quickly over the observers, and then briefly over the face of each bodyguard and participant.

They were in danger, but where was it coming from? He looked away and all around. There was definitely something. Zoe was watching him closely. At his first alert, she also had scanned minds, but now looked at him in confusion. There was no upset outside, but she felt his escalating unease.

Bellamy would never have reached anything like his great age, if he had not paid attention to the spine tingling warning of danger he sometimes felt. He stood abruptly and snapped, "Everybody out. Now!"

Zoe rose promptly, and said, "Sayyid, Rafik, take station outside, everybody else, we go out straight after them."

There was hesitation, but Bellamy snapped at a few waverers, didn't tolerate argument, and was last out, hard on the heels of the elderly wizard from Persia. He herded them further away, and there seemed to be a panic among those scattered around, as well. There was a mass retreat until Bellamy's alarm died down, and he turned to look at the evacuated building, frowning, trying to work out just exactly why he'd felt the need to clear the building.

One last woman came hurrying out, followed by a man, protesting. Someone pointed at something in the sky, though there was nothing to be heard. The woman broke into a run, and the man turned back, disgusted, before being abruptly hurled to the ground as the missile hit the hotel. Shocked eyes looked at the flattened hotel, and then at Bellamy with fear and awe.

Zoe smiled to herself. She suspected there had not been a single casualty of the medj missile. She put on a calm air and said, "I suggest we adjourn this meeting, next week in Morocco, as already planned, and we'll leave it to our hosts to clear the mess."

The Lebanese representative pointed at the sky a fair way away, and said, "It's a bombardment. The medj are fighting again."

Zoe looked at him, and he sighed, "Sometimes I think we should just remove ourselves entirely from the region. We're always having to quell this sort of thing."

"What's it all about?"

"Two slightly different variations of religion, I believe."

Superstition, and the Anirage smiled smugly at each other. Fancy fighting over superstition! The medj were very primitive sometimes.

Bellamy and Zoe were surrounded by their Khatabi Fighters now, Yoweri, Abariki, Pitono, Sayyid and Rafik, each with wands raised and very alert. All Fighters, trained in the traditional way. Zoe still thought them superior to the 'Defenders,' trained without human subjects. There was another resounding explosion not far away, and Zoe said calmly, "Bellamy and I will apparate. The rest can go to your transport, or make your own way if it's too difficult to get there."

The Fighters inclined their heads, but only very slightly. They were still on guard. Bellamy held out an arm, Zoe moved underneath, and the pair vanished.

Persia's representative shook his head. Who could go against a wizard who could sense a missile aimed at them, probably before it had even been launched? He'd argue for membership, and anything else decreed by Zhor Khatabi-Vrie and her great wizard.

Meantime, Bellamy was being hugged by his young wife. "Brilliant!" she crowed. "When this gets around, we'll have a dozen new members. See if we don't!"

Bellamy smiled at her slightly, but said soberly, "A war is starting."

Zoe dismissed his concern. "That'll be taken care of. Happens every few years in Lebanon."

"I was inventing a speech limiter. Do you think there'd be a market?"

"I heard you. But if Erekat was abruptly silenced, for instance, he'd probably draw his wand and start cursing everybody."

"Maybe I'd best not make it then."

Zoe's glee was not shared by Najia. She'd come close to losing her husband and her cousin in the same instant.

As Zoe had anticipated, there were several more applications to join the AAAN after the incident of the missile. She was thrilled, though in front of others, she pretended to imperturbability, and was becoming better and better at the pose. Time to delegate, and she suggested to Bouchra that she appoint Vesna as her assistant and representative. It was on the suggestion of Ryuichi, who'd been first choice, but who didn't want to travel.

Vesna and Ryuichi were sired by the same wizard, Ismael. But Riza had not valued high intelligence as she had valued power and a fierce fighting spirit. Vesna had been sterilised, as Ryuichi was supposed to have been. Ryuichi now had three children, and was begging his young wife to have more. He loved being a father. The latest argument had ended when Melida declared he could find a third wife if he wanted any more children. Ryuichi was thinking about it.

To begin with, either Bouchra or Zoe observed when Vesna acted as Morocco's representative. But Vesna was very competent, and Zoe suggested to her husband that he might like an English summer. She cautioned, "Just need to check on Abensur first."

There were children in Japan, as well. Not merely the school children, but three of the male Khatabi-Richi had found widows with children, though none had been as lucky as Zhang, to find one still pregnant, so that he could pretend he was truly the father.

The visit to Japan extended. Bellamy did as he always did, as long as he was confident his girls were safe. Regularly every week, he apparated home to check on things there and look at his correspondence. He seldom stayed more than an hour, but it saved Alison sending him letters that followed him place to place, sometimes, it seemed, never quite catching up.

It was not until the second week of July that Zoe, Najia and Bellamy stepped into the App. Box, with four Khatabi Fighters, and stepped out at Hillend. After quickly checking with the caretakers, Bellamy and the girls walked the few steps to the App. Zone, and were at the external App. Zone at Emohruo.

***chapter end***


	38. Chapter 38

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the future._

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. __His employees include__: Sidney Bourne, Kitty, his wife, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. __Terms used__: The technical term for Wizardkind is Anirage. Muggles are Medjkind, the Ministry of Magic is known as the DMT, and the Minister is the Dachier, currently Dache Pierre Tranter. The AOWCN is the Association of Civilised Wizarding Nations. __Other characters mentioned below__: Dieter, Chief Auror, Homer, Adam, aurors. ***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.*** _

_**Chapter 38: **_

Bellamy looked around in a great deal of pleasure. The sun was shining, the grass was thick, and three dogs already romped around them. He greeted Trey and Shaz, and wondered who the other one was. He picked it up, and the fluffy dog wriggled and tried to lick his face.

Sidney arrived, astride one of the young chestnuts, and smiled. "His name's Mickey. He's Kitty's."

Najia was smiling all over her face, "He's gorgeous!"

Bellamy handed her the small dog and she cuddled it.

Zoe said firmly, "Not very practical for us at the moment. One day, we'll have the leisure to have pets."

Najia squeezed the dog a little, and put him down. "One day."

Sidney asked, "How long do you expect to be staying this time, Boss?"

"About a month, unless something crops up."

"Any particular plans?"

"Catch up with the spell-breaking, check on my daughters and check on Loch Lomand." He grinned, "And admire the latest foals."

"Only one here. The one sired by Raphael on Minga. Paul wants him once he's grown."

"Minga all right?"

"Far too old to have a foal, but she survived."

"Silly old girl. She went to him, not the colt to her."

"We've done a lifetime anti-conception spell on her now, though we've never bothered doing that with the mares before."

Zoe asked, "How are your boys?"

"Doing reasonably. There's a lot of parties in summer, and the bigger ones like a little extra security."

Bellamy observed, "I wouldn't really have thought it necessary in England."

"It hardly is. Just if some young punk gets drunk and wants to show off. And Ross and Ryan are sometimes paid to escort old Aggie McTavish, who says she's the target of a gang of Herekshi. But Luke says it's just that she likes a matched pair of good-looking young men with her."

Najia giggled, and Zoe remarked, "They are good-looking, certainly."

Sidney said, "And Boss, they're going to ask you if you mind them telling people about the medals, since they're not living here any more."

"If they want. It'll do their business good, probably."

Zoe asked, "Medals?"

"I was attacked once when I was riding. Just a simple ambush, but it nearly succeeded. Sidney's boys, with Oliver, saved my life, took the two men prisoners, and the DMT gave them all medals."

Zoe was impressed, "How old were they?"

"The twins were eleven, Luke just turned thirteen, Oliver twelve." Bellamy saw Zoe's eyes on him and he shook his head. He still didn't want any of the Bourne boys where they would be in real danger.

Najia said, "Maybe we can do as Aggie does, just pay them for escorting us when we want. Just while we're in England."

Zoe said, "Boss?"

Bellamy nodded, surprised at the term used.

Sidney was pleased. He sometimes thought that the boss was far too much under the thumbs of his young wives.

Bellamy strolled around the gardens after lunch, with his girls. Gabby did a great job, and the air was redolent with the scent of flowers.

"So peaceful here," said Zoe.

"There's been very few enemies who've ever found it. One big raid once, but that was a long time ago, when there were grandchildren and great grandchildren coming here regularly. Too many, and someone let the secret out."

They came to the small cemetery, and he pointed out a particular grave. "That was Will. A big man, but simple-minded. I hired him when I was sick and he was great. Made it easier, somehow. I so hated being helpless." He'd been very fond of Will. He'd cried once, in his arms, after he'd been used by a Dementor. That was the thing far worse than being raped, that he'd mentioned to Clarence once. A Dementor didn't merely intrude into your body, it fed from your spirit. But the Dementors were all gone now. He continued, "He was convinced he'd saved my life by jumping in front of me when there was a raid. But the bullets just went straight through him, into me. He died in my arms."

He wandered, looking at all the graves. Chris Barnes, the original Barnes who'd come to work for him. His wife, Chrissy. Clare and Caradoc. He'd been able to talk to Caradoc like no-one else. Beau and Simon Barnes. Simon was Archie's father.

Najia said, "We know that Luna and Pat are buried in the walled garden. Where are Ginny and Julie buried?"

"At the big wizard cemetery in London."

Zoe said, "I think I want to be buried in our own Khatabi cemetery in Morocco. I'm still a Khatabi."

Najia said, "I really don't mind."

Bellamy said, "It only matters to the survivors. My people would prefer me here." He added, looking at Zoe, "If I die before you, please do not use the funeral for political purposes. I just want it quick and quiet, and _no speeches."_

Zoe promised, "Quick and quiet, no speeches, and you can be buried with Luna and Pat." He smiled at her, grateful.

Najia asked, "Do you mind if I join you when you ride over to Paul's place?"

"Riding?"

"It's only a little way. I'll have one of the old mares."

"You can ride Luke's horse, Magpie, who's old enough to be sensible."

"Zoe?"

Zoe shook her head, "I'll spend the afternoon in the library, probably." It was expected. Zoe had been working too hard and was overstrained, weary.

Paul took a great pleasure in showing Najia and Bellamy the year's crop of foals, both those of the Line of Sheba stud, and the Andalusians, who were completely different in type and character. He asked, "And can I have Sylvester?"

"The foal of Minga? Of course, though I would have thought you'd want one sooner."

"I'm not always needing to gallop, and I'm very fond of Peccodillo."

Najia managed perfectly well on Magpie, but said, as they gently trotted back through the gates, "A smaller horse would be better, really."

"About the size of Sparks?"

"No higher. I feel better closer to the ground."

Bellamy pointed. "There's Bon Jovi, the black one. About fourteen hands. How about him?"

"He's not broken in, is he?"

"He's still only a two-year-old. You'll have to wait, but he's very sweet natured." He smiled at her, "If you like him, he can be your own special horse."

"One of the ones resulting from Madigan's excursion?"

"That's right. Sparks was his mother."

Najia smiled at the pony, and remarked, "He has a star."

The following day, Bellamy went to check on Loch Lomand. There seemed to be people everywhere, including several children. He was surprised to find a new area containing a dozen black-faced sheep, some dairy cows, and some goats.

Carol came out to greet him, and explained, "Adolfina and Ingrid want to be vets, and Evita wants to do a course to qualify her as a Veterinary Nurse. They say they need to know animals aside from cats, dogs, and horses."

"An attraction for the guests as well, I guess."

"We're installing a small milking machine, though none of the cows are in milk at the moment."

"Help with the grocery bills?"

Carol laughed, "Maybe slightly. We have a few eggs from the poultry, as well, but I've never been game to suggest we slaughter a few for eating."

"I'm the same. One of the local farmers always calls me a daft softie, because I didn't want my place used for fattening sheep for slaughter."

"The girls wanted pigs as well, but Vince's farmer friend dissuaded them, thank goodness."

At that moment, Vince came striding towards them, and said, "John. I heard you were here." Like Carol, he wore a yellow vest. It was a convenient code. Guests were welcome to talk to any who wore the vest, and those who wore all-yellow shirts or jackets were 'hosts,' and at their disposal. Vince had left two boys behind him, aged about ten and looking disappointed.

Bellamy smiled at him, and asked, "What do you want?"

Vince looked embarrassed, "Just a small favour."

Bellamy said, looking at the new animals, "You've been busy."

Vince shook his head. "I've been promised the girls are taking total responsibility. I didn't even do the fencing."

"So what would you like?"

Vince smiled at him, and said, "It's a new track I want to open up. I'd like to show you."

"Anyone else?"

"None of the guests."

Carol said, "I'm busy, and anyway, I've seen it."

Vince commented, "It was almost the first time I've seen you on a horse."

"I learned early when you were still clearing out every day."

Bellamy felt Vince's impatience, and asked, "Straightaway?"

"That'd be great, John. I'll saddle a couple of ponies for us," and he strode off.

Carol smiled after him, enjoying his enthusiasm. Bellamy looked back at Carol, and asked, "Any worries?"

"No worries, and I'll bring you up to date with the news when Vince has finished with you."

"Has he finished the film?"

"Yes, supposed to be released in November." She smiled, "One minute, he'll say it's a great movie, the next minute he'll suggest we not actually watch it."

"Why not?"

"Tasha said it's because there's a lot of nudity, and he's begun to learn that it makes him more of a target when he's seen nude. These days, it embarrasses him."

Bellamy glanced back after the man. Two Khatabi Fighters had recently returned after several years in an English prison, and he'd heard Pervez trying hard to resist the temptation to ask about the 'boy,' Valencio. Boy and man, it seemed the Khatabis had been fascinated by him. And if they saw his new film... He decided that he'd mention to Zoe that she should make it known to her family that any Khatabi approaching any of the medj would risk very serious punishment.

Vince had Bluejoe and Dragon Breath ready for them, and when they started out on what he said was the 'Kane Way,' he saw why he'd chosen the placid and sure-footed ponies. It was a narrow deer track with a precipitous drop beside them.

Vince looked back, "It's only the first part that's so narrow, and just a bit around a rock fall. But most is easy going."

"Suitable for guests?"

"I'll have to broaden it, and make sure it's solid. Unfortunate if there was another rock fall that took a few guests."

Bellamy agreed. Most unfortunate.

They came to a broader track, and Vince said, "Chris, who's a school teacher, said it might be what he called an Ancient Way."

Bellamy halted Bluejoe, and felt. He thought he agreed with Chris. This road had been here a very long time. Vince came to an area where the road had fallen away, but pointed at a narrow, ill-defined track that went around, on the high side of the mountain. "We walk here, and lead the ponies. These ones have done it before."

Both ponies merely pricked their ears, took a few leaping steps up the side of the mountain, and turned onto the ill defined deer track. They appeared to take it for granted. Vince said, "They're so sensible, these ponies. Susan chose well, even when some of us turned up our noses at them."

"Did you?"

"Tiffany did, I just thought them too small to take my weight."

It was a bit of a scramble back down onto the track again, but then they could walk side by side. Vince pointed, and Bellamy exclaimed, "It's one of the old gods of the road."

Vince said with satisfaction, "We thought it was."

"Near a spring. They were often sacred places."

"I can edge the little pond with stones, tidy it up a little, but I'm afraid that someone might try and take away the god. I want you to put a crio on it, so no-one does."

Bellamy paused, and felt for it. He said, "It already has a crio on it. I can feel it. Won't hurt to reinforce it, though." He looked for a moment at the statue, ensuring its safety not just from casual thieves, but from those who thought such things belonged only in museums. An ancient god statue. It would be something special for guests, but that track in... He said, "If you want, Vince, I'll ask Peter Barnes to visit, and he can make the narrow track a lot safer using magic."

Vince hesitated, but then smiled, "That'd be great." He might have preferred to do it himself, but he knew that a wizard could do it far better, and far, far more easily. He said, "What we do now is go on a bit, ignore the track down which takes us to an old apple orchard I've been working in with the boys, cross over to the Heidi Track, and come home by Gundarrson's Gallop. Makes a nice round trip, and when the road's a bit safer, we can use the bigger horses."

Bellamy smiled, "That sounds great." The man was so attractive in his enthusiasm, and Bellamy didn't wonder that he'd become a favourite of the guests. Vince gave him an uneasy glance as he mounted and started Dragon Breath trotting.

Bellamy creased his forehead as he followed suit. He hadn't even been overhearing surface thoughts, but he always had a sense of people when they were close, and now it was as if Vince was just not there. He'd felt that before, in the enclosure, but then he'd thought it accidental, part of hiding. Maybe it was not accidental. Used by both Yiko and Narzu-Han. Maybe he'd taught himself to block. Properly, deliberately. How many medj could have done that? He corrected himself. How many, Medj or Anirage, could have learned to do that? Vince was a man to be respected.

It wasn't until they rode the ponies to the stable block that Bellamy felt Vince's presence again, and this time there was a clear thought. _John wouldn't hurt me. _Bellamy was surprised, and realised that he must have felt his thought that he was an attractive man. He must still feel that wizards had a greater tendency to desire men rather then women. He remembered Hicham's image, the sensuous youth surrounded by Khatabi men, all desiring him. Gloria's comment, that he'd been moved over into Enclosure 2, and hundreds who wanted him, or wanted him again, were disappointed. Vince had wanted to keep out of his sight when he was still a prisoner, and even afterwards. Bellamy was incredulous at his own conclusion - that he had feared that Bellamy himself would want him. That he would find himself used again, just under a different owner. The night before they'd left, he'd been restrained, though at least not nude, and fondled by scores of wizards, the concession to those wanting to fight the loss of the sex slaves. Vince had mentioned it, though not giving any details, but he'd seen Fudo's image, and also he'd seen the image in the minds of several of the Khatabi-Richi when they thought of him. Zeeko, Iraz, Thuli. Even Diethard. Had they all had him? He guessed Vince was right, that he'd been very lucky not to have been put back into use when Yiko died and Narzu-Han was missing.

Peter and Michael went to Loch Lomand a few days later, and did the work as promised. They said that Vince was perfectly friendly, appreciating their help. He'd stopped them opening up the last part though. He said it should wait until the guests who'd explored the track with him, were gone. "Too many questions, otherwise."

Bellamy visited several times in the next few weeks, and just twice, saw Vince in the distance, both times with a few of the male guests happily working alongside him, as he first made a more open way into the neglected apple orchard, and then started working on the Kane Way. Bellamy took care to show no special interest in him, any more than in any of them, but he was more curious than ever.

**x**

Once back in Japan, Bellamy resisted the temptation to ask Abensur about Vince's history, only doing the spell-breaking sessions as requested. Like the Dachier of Britain, the Bara-kai of Japan relished the prestige of having an unmatchable spell-breaker at his disposal.

The girls did no spell-breaking, Zoe explaining that they would if needed, but it was best if they were seen purely as leaders. There were far fewer Japanese casualties of fighting now, but there were more and more presenting themselves from other Asian nations, especially China. Zoe made a few enquiries, but decided that it was too difficult to tackle Asia yet. Arabia was difficult enough. Even Japan was giving problems again, and it would be a long time, she thought, before Abensur could be released from his position here.

There were no plans to return to Britain until Christmas, but there was an urgent appeal. Victims of the Rindi Curse - pumpkin-heads in other words. Zoe announced that she would go with him, to observe. It would be a good idea for her to know how it was done, maybe see and feel the typical reaction.

Bellamy said, "Eight, they say. I'll go after him this time I think, unless they've already caught him."

Zoe turned to Najia, "Can you take my place at the Aichi Commemoration tomorrow, Najia? One of us should be there."

"If you promise to come back quickly."

Zoe specified, "Three bodyguards, including Yoweri, and preferably Abariki."

Najia nodded. Even now, Japan was unsafe for them, though their own family was now totally loyal.

There was a large time difference, but Zoe and Bellamy left straightaway, straight to the DMT building by way of Hillend. Pumpkin-heads were urgent. It was early afternoon in Britain when Bellamy waited for the first pumpkin-head to be led in. Zoe was beside him, ready to listen and learn. Bellamy glanced up at the Observation Room, and frowned. There was really no need for so many observers. He should put a ban on them.

Zoe caught the thought, and she, too, looked at the window, feeling those behind, even when they could not be seen except as vague shapes through the glass. Zoe still knew the thoughts of others, whenever she chose. She probed, feeling the immense respect that filled those observers. She decided she would not encourage Bellamy to ban them.

English pumpkin-heads. It was a very long time since there had been pumpkin-heads in England. The culprit was behind bars and would never use a wand again, or not with his right hand, vanished by James Potter, his intended victim.

Dieter was with them still, and Bellamy asked, "Is James in trouble?"

"He was only defending himself. He has not been charged with illegal duelling."

"That's a relief."

Kupec asked, "Relative of yours?"

Bellamy nodded. "I had a son called James. This James is descended from him."

Dieter said, "I'm afraid the particular victims were targeted. They're all your descendants." He'd know soon enough anyway. He could always tell.

Bellamy was silent, but Zoe said, "Extra precautions should be taken then. It could be a way of attacking him."

"I've consulted with Peter Barnes, and loaned him three aurors, all those who already knew how to find your property. Adam, Homer, and Kupec are to stay at your place as long as you're in England. Also myself."

Bellamy said, "It's very good of you."

Zoe asked, "When this is done, can we question the culprit?"

"Certainly. It appears he was acting alone, and he has been questioned under Vella, considering the seriousness of the offence. Even James, I'm afraid."

"James would not have liked that."

"He didn't, and is probably still fuming, but I deemed it necessary."

Bellamy sighed, and prompted, "First victim?"

His own descendants, attacked with something vile because of him. But he could not become angry or upset now, or he would not be able to bring them back. The first, a woman, Therese Potter, sister to James, who felt his intrusion, and queried in her mind, desperately, _Grandfather Harry?_ Bellamy filled her mind with reassurance, but she was still behind a barrier so she would not try and kill him the moment she was freed from her prison.

By the time he rescued the eighth, Hugo Smith, son of Therese, who'd worked for him, he was bitterly depressed and extremely weary. He hadn't been able to keep the big, redheaded man calm, either. He'd been taken out on a stretcher, stunned by Kupec. He'd wake in a hospital ward, and could take months to recover.

Zoe questioned the culprit very thoroughly afterwards, as Bellamy listened. His motives were confused, but what he'd done was clear - attacked Bellamy through his family, so numerous now. Bellamy thought to Zoe, _Ask if anyone else knows that he was attacking my family._

Zoe asked his question as Bellamy leaned with his head back in the chair, even with his eyes closed.

The man had boasted of it. If no-one else had known, he might have let him live. He was so tired, and he was going to kill this man. It had to be known that no-one could attack Bellamy's family and live.

Dieter looked at the great wizard, who showed his sadness. Dieter would not be the slightest bit surprised when the man died quietly in the night, but when Bellamy was back in Japan, and couldn't possibly have had anything to do with it.

Kupec took Bellamy home as a passenger that day, as Joyce said he was not to apparate. Joyce was the healer that time. It had been Dieter's decree. Tact was needed when Bellamy had to face the fact that he'd been the reason for the attacks on his family - and the Rindi Curse, too. The one he always said was the absolute worst. They were surrounded the moment they appeared, three Bourne boys, all on horses, and with wands aimed ready. A donkey brayed, and several dogs barked excitedly. It could be seen that there were additional guards all around as well. Even Katrina was there, though Therese was probably with her son's family, waiting to see how he recovered from the panic and murderous fury of the pumpkin-head.

Bellamy just greeted everyone tiredly, courteously, and started on the long trudge back to the house, 600 yards away, the distance for additional security, but sometimes an inconvenience. He'd only ever told his immediate family the coordinates for the App. Zone within the house. That was for security, as well. Luke rode close, and then slipped off his horse, "Prefer to ride, Boss?"

Bellamy thanked him, and mounted.

Zoe looked at him, worried. His fatigue was not just physical this time, and she didn't quite understand it. He was not planning on letting her know that he had every intention of killing the one who'd attacked his family. It must not happen again. There was no choice. Castledine had to die.

The following morning, Zoe said, "Go straight back to Japan?"

"I might check on Loch Lomand quickly, then Japan."

Zoe said understandingly, "It cheers you up, doesn't it?"

Bellamy agreed, "They were treated very cruelly, and they've not only survived, they're doing very well indeed."

They seldom spoke of these victims of the Khatabi family. Zoe felt guilty. She still remembered that when she'd first come across the prisoners, she'd only been annoyed that the boys were allowed to practise on real people, while the girls were not. How would she have reacted if Haru had commenced teaching the Spell of Pain? She had a horrible feeling that she might have simply taken it for granted, because they were only dirt-people and she had to learn. She said, "I'll take the App. Box, and you follow direct, then."

Bellamy checked his mail, and thanked his extra helpers before he disapparated.

They made a fuss over him at Loch Lomand, and Vince offered to show him the apple orchard.

"Ponies?"

"Or just walk. It's not far."

Gloria was close, and said, "Horses, and we'll have a race afterwards."

Bellamy laughed and agreed. He was already feeling better. Vince looked curiously at him as he saddled Madigan and Caesar, and asked Gloria what other horse.

Gloria answered, "Sirius is out, unfortunately. I guess I'll have Cleo. She's fast."

Madigan pranced when he felt his own boss on his back, but Bellamy didn't encourage him to buck. Too many watching. Instead, he just watched, smiling, as Caesar pawed at the ground. Vince felt his gaze, and said, "He's not a patient horse."

Bellamy grinned at him, and said, "Well, you're not a very patient man, are you?"

Vince looked at him in surprise. He hadn't thought about it. He _should_ be patient. He'd had to be very patient at times.

Gloria asked, "Ready?" and led off, trotting. Vince's dog followed. Shona was always at the heels of Vince.

It started to rain as they followed the cleared track that led to the apple orchard Vince said, "The entry was choked with prickle trees. Impenetrable. But it was a lot easier from the other side."

"Called the Adam Track," Bellamy said, and asked, "Who was Adam?"

"There were two boys who came with me when I went exploring. Adam and Kane. So now there's the Adam Track and the Kane Way. They had a great day, and say they're coming here every summer holidays from now until they're grown up, and then they'll bring their kids."

Gloria said, "Kane was driving me mad last year until he took a fancy to Vince."

Vince said, "He's a great kid. I enjoy his company."

Gloria started to canter, and Caesar promptly surged to the front. Madigan snorted in disapproval, and pretended he'd never been anything else but a perfectly trained hack.

Gloria came to some old ruins, and they stopped the horses. She pointed, "There are some graves, so we're calling the ruins a chapel on the grounds that it could have been, and sounds a lot better than calling it a 'shed,' as Vince did.

"It certainly could have been a chapel."

Vince pointed, "The apple trees start now. Some of them are still bearing, but there are a lot of gaps, and I'm going to plant new ones."

Gloria said, "Mary was raving over it. Said it's going to be just so beautiful every spring, when the apple blossom is out."

Vince suggested, "Go back, and have a race?"

Gloria said, "We'd best not jump though. It's been so wet, and it's too slippery."

It was already raining again, but neither Vince nor Gloria took the slightest notice. Bellamy thought that he could dry himself with magic afterwards, and decided to also ignore it. Shona shook herself disapprovingly, and vanished in the direction of the small cottage that Tasha and Vince lived in.

Gloria was called away by Clarence when they returned after the race, Madigan winning easily, the two Anglo-Arabs left well behind the powerful animal. The two men went about unsaddling horses.

Vince asked, as he put away a saddle, "Something wrong?"

Bellamy looked at him in surprise. Quite suddenly, he said, "You killed a man once. Tell me about it?"

Vince glanced at him, and said, "I don't think it'll help. I was thrilled to have killed him and have never had a stroke of regret or remorse."

"Who was it?"

"A man called Charandev." Vince smiled. "I'd been on general duties about six weeks, a different man every night. The first time for Charandev. I'd told them I would kill anyone who used me like that, so they were warned. And each time, I'd note the name. After Charandev, I noted the name, and put a big tick next to it. Just looked at it for five minutes, and was filled with uttermost glee. It had taken a year, but I'd finally killed one." He glanced at Bellamy. "Gloria let me have sex with her that night, as I thought very likely I'd wake up with no balls and a shortened penis, but I didn't."

"Were you punished?"

"Nusa'pei frightened me a bit the following day, but in the end I was just displayed naked for the men to paw over, like some sort of a prize exhibit."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen. Narzu-Han took me over when I was fourteen, and I was hardly ever hurt badly after that." He glanced at Bellamy and said, "Someone had told me the approximate population of Wizardkind in the world. I thought one a year a bit slow, but the fact that I'd finally killed one - it helped a lot. I could say to myself when I was hating, that at least I killed one." He grinned. "If you feel the need to kill a wizard, I won't be mourning."

"The first man I killed in cold blood, I just thought it necessary and moved on. It was the survival of him or the survival of my family. And I thought my family of infinitely more importance than that of someone who was using my little daughter to get at me." He smiled, but sadly, "_And_ he killed my dog."

"So what's different this time?"

Bellamy glanced at him, and wondered just how much he was picking up from his thoughts, and how much was it that he was a sensitive and intelligent man. He answered, "_I'm_ different. I didn't want to kill again, ever. But I think I have to."

"Will you get into trouble?"

"I don't think so. No-one can blame me when a man just dies in his sleep."

It occurred to Vince that he could say something, but then shook his head. He had no intention of telling anyone.

Bellamy said, "You might get your wish one day. The population of Anirage has been declining for hundreds of years. If we were an endangered animal species, scientists would call us _Shy breeders_."

Vince mocked, "Doesn't sound to me like _you're_ a shy breeder!"

Bellamy laughed. The man might have a completely opposite viewpoint, but he'd cheered him up anyway. He said perfectly cheerfully, "Carol's expecting me back to see her."

Vince offered, "I'll rub down Madigan if you want to go."

A few days later, John Bellamy was an 'Observer' at a meeting in Japan. It was late morning, and there were distinguished representatives from Denmark, Holland, and Sweden. The President of the AOCWN started making a speech, and there was no-one the slightest bit surprised when the great wizard put on a face of polite interest and only pretended to listen.

It was the early hours of the morning in England, but instead of being sound asleep, Neil Castledine was pacing in his prison cell, very much afraid. Bellamy explored, making sure the man would not feel him. It seemed that Castledine had been told by more than one of the other prisoners that the great wizard would undoubtedly kill him for attacking his family. Bellamy had never seen any point in making a person suffer, even when he killed him. Castledine felt calmer, even felt an optimism. Things would be all right. He yawned and went to bed. There was a smile on his face as he slept. His dreams were pleasant. He died, and Bellamy returned to the room where the speech maker still droned on. It was just something he'd had to do. No point dwelling on it. He shifted restlessly in his seat and started thinking about making a speech limiter. His bodyguards concealed smiles. Bellamy was notorious for his hatred of speeches.

In England, the following morning, Pierre's assistant said, "Castledine's dead."

"Where was Bellamy?"

"Under the eye of Flora de Bruijn, who was making a speech at the exact time of the death."

"Died in his sleep?"

"There was reportedly a smile on his face."

Pierre sighed. At least when the great wizard thought it necessary to kill, he killed with mercy.

According to Alison, seven of the Rindi Curse victims recovered quite quickly, though Hugo Smith was slower. Hugo would never be quite the same again. It's an awful thing to be trapped within one's own head, unable to see or hear or taste. Bellamy visited, not knowing what to say to the man who'd suffered only because his ancestor was who he was. Hugo was polite, welcoming, and thanked him for coming so quickly to the rescue. Bellamy was very, very old. He still didn't know how to heal the wound to the soul of a man who'd been known for his joyous spirit. He had assistants for his Joke Shop, luckily. Poor Hugo no longer smiled.

Therese Potter was able to smile. It was always better when he could keep the patient calm. When they only cried afterwards, instead of trying to kill, it was a good sign. Those who only cried, nearly always recovered almost completely. Not completely. Bellamy didn't think anyone ever recovered completely from something like that.

He made a point of visiting each one of his descendants who'd been attacked, including James. Each one of them knew that Castledine was dead, and each one of them was sure that their Grandfather Harry was responsible. No-one made any tactless allegations, and there were no charges laid.

***chapter end***


	39. Chapter 39

_Notes for the convenience of readers:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. __His employees include__: Archie & Ursula Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, Oliver Barnes. Sidney Bourne, Kitty, his wife, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. Louise, cook. __The Family Khatabi__: Bouchra Khatabi-Vrie, Pasquila-Kha of Morocco. Haru, teacher. 'Khatabi-Richi' are the servant class. Fudo Khatabi-Richi, in charge of the Fighters. Sayyid, 2nd in command. Abensur Khatabi-Richi, Bara-kai of Japan. __The freed slaves__: Carol, leader, Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Clarence & Bernice, Mary, married to Gary, who is a local, Emma, Gloria, Helene. __Terms used:__ Crio-Magic: lasting enchantments put on an object. ***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.*** Disclaimer: Harry Potter & his world belong to J. K. Rowling._

_**Chapter 39: **_

As was becoming routine, Bellamy, Zoe and Najia returned to England in late December, with the intention of staying until early in the new year. Time to see family and friends, time to catch up with the spell-breaking in England, though patients from overseas were mostly dealt with in either Morocco or Japan these days. And Bellamy always tried to provide an opportunity for new young descendants to be presented to him for inspection.

There appeared to be no need for additional precautions, but Bellamy found that Louise's husband, young Adam Weasley, had been assigned to help protect the property, under the direction of Peter Barnes, and the Bourne boys were also often there. Louise's father, as well, Homer Stackpole. It seemed that Dieter did not regard Bellamy's permanent security as adequate. Out of the half dozen security guards previously employed, only Sidney and Michael remained. Katrina and Therese were retired, others had resigned.

Bellamy didn't interfere with the arrangements for his protection. Whether or not he thought it necessary, he would not undermine the authority of Peter. Peter's father, Archie, was taking less and less interest in the running of the estate. He was in his seventies, and felt the cold.

It was bitterly cold that year, and snow lay about. Under Peter's direction, there was still always someone on duty, usually on a horse that wore a rug under the saddle.

A week before Christmas, late morning, Bellamy walked into the gateway of Loch Lomand. There were no welcoming whinnies, every single one of the horses out of sight in the warm shelters. Snow was thick on the ground, but the track to the gate was freshly ploughed, and only wet and muddy. The place looked deserted, though the Entry Lodge was open, with a phone prominent on a desk. 'To ring the castle, dial 0.' There was very little risk of casual thievery or vandalism. Not only was it a law-abiding community, but the standard crios deterred potential nuisances.

Only when Bellamy entered the castle did he find a warm welcome and a pressing invitation to lunch, and then to join them to watch Vince's film. Helene explained, "It was released in November. Tatiana wrote and said it was great. She went to the premiere in London."

Inge put in, "Hardly any of us have seen it, so I went to Duich and bought it just this morning."

Evita added, "It's her Christmas present for me, but neither of us can wait for Christmas, so we're all watching it as soon as we clean up after lunch."

"Is Vince about?"

"In Hollywood again, making another one."

"A romance, and he says he gets to play with swords."

"Tasha writes that he wears an eye-patch, has a scar down his cheek, and looks very romantic indeed!"

Hilde said, smiling, "Tasha has written four letters since she's been there, and in each one, she just happens to mention that she has a part too."

Bellamy smiled about. In the background, Mary stood with her husband, Gary, and Emma smiled shyly back at him. Belinda wandered in, looked at him in mild surprise, before greeting him. It appeared that every single one of those still resident, was planning on watching the film. The only exceptions were those working, Mildred who had a bookshop, Veronica and Angini who had the hairdressing business, Sheila and Maliwan, who had a dress-shop.

Gloria came in, bringing with her an atmosphere of bracing cold. She said, in pleasure, "John!" and hugged him. He hugged her back. Gloria looked so well and happy. All of them. It was like they radiated contentment. Maybe it was this more than anything else, that had their guests wanting to come back. They had lived as slaves and now they were free. Their contentment was contagious.

Bellamy asked Bernice, "No problem if I stay for lunch?"

Bernice smiled, "Catering for only twenty or so, I almost always have too much. An extra mouth will only help."

Bellamy offered, "I'll help clean up."

Bernice accepted with pleasure. That would make it so quick and easy. There had been some good things in the enclosures, and a total freedom from domestic chores was one of them. She'd never even used a broom before she was free.

The chatter continued over lunch. Jimmy had a different job, and he and Brigitta were now in Italy for a time, but had applied to adopt a baby, and planned to return to America the moment it appeared that it might be imminent. Amreeta was in London on a business trip. She was now a fashion designer, but still lived at Loch Lomand. Both Nikola and Bridget were in Greece, with their husbands.

Bernice observed, "I didn't think men ever married women who worked in a brothel, but these ones did."

Bellamy said, "The girls there often marry their clients. When I took Bridget and Nikola, one of my favourites, Therese, was about to be married."

These women had all been sex workers, willing or not. They took it for granted, and there was no condemnation or feeling that he should not talk casually of patronising a brothel. Gary shook his head, but said nothing. The 'club,' of which his wife was a member, had some different attitudes sometimes. Nudity, for instance. Now there were no guests, they showed no hesitation in swimming nude again. It had taken some getting used to, especially when Clarence and Vince did it as well.

Mary and Gary had been supposed to be on duty cleaning up, but Bernice asked if, instead, they could arrange the chairs in the entertainment room for them all. Once Gary was out of sight, she stood and watched with pleasure as Bellamy used his magic to vanish leftover food and stack and clean dishes, which then arranged themselves neatly in their large automatic dishwasher. They were already clean, but even the Anirage thought that things should be cleaned with water, even after they'd been cleaned with magic. She only put the dishwasher on the rinse cycle, though.

They were finished far more quickly than usual. Half a dozen dogs and cats waited for them, just outside the doorway. Bellamy patted a few of the cats that seemed irresistibly attracted to him. Shona shouldered them aside and looked for her share of attention. Gary poked his head in, and said, "Ready whenever you are."

Inge handed the film, still in its packaging, to Evita, said briefly, "Happy Christmas," and Evita importantly led the way to the small entertainment room. They always had films for the guests, twice a day usually, popular when it poured rain.

They took their seats, and Bernice said, "No popcorn, I'm afraid."

Bellamy answered, "I've always detested popcorn." This was going to be interesting. He knew that Vince had done some films as a child, though he hadn't seen any, and now he had a big part in this one, they said. Not just a big part, it seemed, as the sounds of music swept the room. His name was written as large as that of the star and hero, Jean-Pierre Dequienne. Evita turned the sound down a little.

The music swelled and crashed around them, the opening scene a vast expanse of plain. Gradually the scene narrowed and focused. What appeared to be an egg. A blurry form inside. The egg split, large, soft, maybe leather, like a crocodile egg perhaps. But it was the naked form of a man that was born from the egg. An astonishingly beautiful man, surely not mortal. This had to be the 'Son of Satan,' the title of the movie. A bit ludicrous, Bellamy thought, but the others were watching, enraptured. The naked man was covered in a clear, shiny grease. He began to move more freely as the minor credits began to roll. Walking, on and on across deserted grasslands. The credits ceased. The movie had started.

There was a dusty road, and then a two-lane highway, and the man turned and started walking along the smooth bitumen surface. Cars swerved to miss him.

"Looks dangerous," said Mary.

"Probably stunt drivers," Gary said.

The mysterious man entered a town, and Inge said, "These are ordinary people, and Tasha said they had not the slightest warning. And the director kept the cameras well back and out of sight. Said the reactions of ordinary people could not be duplicated."

Bellamy thought he was right, as a middle-aged woman looked amazed, her eyes lingering a moment, and then catching herself and quickly looking away. There must have been cameras everywhere, he thought, maybe cunningly hidden, as the passers by didn't seem to know they were being filmed. A jeering group of youths, and Inge said, "Tasha told us that one tried to grope, and Vince just knocked him down and walked on. Said she thought it was to be included, but it wasn't." Two men walking together, and one laughed at the other's pure expression of lust.

Bellamy shook his head. What was Vince thinking of? He'd said to him once, that in some places, some men, he'd still be prey. And showing himself like this - he was setting himself up as a target! He glanced at Gary. Gary swallowed and looked away. Even Gary, who'd probably never looked at a man in his life, not like that.

The comments dried up, as they all, including Bellamy, became caught up in the unfolding of the story. One last comment, when the inmate of an institution looked at a man pestering a nurse, and the man died. Gary said, "That's the scene he showed at the audition, when Mary and I said the lines." Vince had no lines in that scene, showing it all with an increased tension of the body, muscles standing out, and an expression of utmost malevolence on his face.

The movie was gripping, and Bellamy forgot entirely that he'd thought the concept ludicrous. There was a scene of undeniable eroticism when the female character called 'Pandragon' into bed, an apparently normal act of sex that ended in the death of the woman, to Pandragon's initial bewilderment, and subsequent anguished realisation. Bellamy glanced at Gary again, who was staring, hypnotised. Hard to miss his arousal. But no-one else looked at him.

There were more deaths, mostly staff of the institution, and later, when the man fled the only home he'd known, deaths of women. The Son of Satan could not have sex with a mortal without causing her death. It appeared about to happen again. Bellamy marvelled at the man's acting, as he showed first an overwhelming desire for the woman, who was wanting him, urgently, desperately. But the desire alternated with fear and panic, and in the end, the fear won, and he fled from the woman, whom he might have killed, somehow, mysteriously, by having sex with her.

Dequienne played a psychologist, who'd dealt with Pandragon from the beginning, befriending him, persuading him to his institution, where the inmates were not prisoners, even teaching him to speak. The scenes of intensity between the psychologist and his patient took all the attention. The Son of Satan, called Essan Pandragon, could not live without hurting, even killing, the ones around him.

Pandragon had to die, and the psychologist knew it. But when he acted on his conclusion, it was the psychologist who sagged to the floor. Not dead, though. Pandragon did not kill him. Instead, Pandragon faced the fact that he had to die. The audience were totally caught up, totally believing. There was no more analysis of the story or thought of the acting. Instead they were living it, each one of them.

Pandragon lay down on the beach at dusk, curled himself up, back to the audience, and died. Music swelled, and the cameras opened wider, showing the isolation of the beach, where a strange, and unnaturally beautiful man, lay dead.

Evita didn't switch the lights back on, letting the credits roll on and on. It gave her time to dry her cheeks. The others, too. Gary had his arm around the shoulders of his wife, who was frankly sobbing.

When the last credits went through, Evita raised the lights, but only to dim.

Kaede said to Mary, "It makes you remember, doesn't it?"

Evita looked at the older women, puzzled, and Mary explained, "He did lie down to die once. He tried to escape, must have jumped from a very high tree, but landed on the top of the fence, and we thought he'd broken his back. He couldn't move, but he was hidden, and when we found him, in Enclosure 2, when it was impossible for him to get there, he said he was going to die now, and we were not to tell anybody where he was."

Kaede said, in a low voice, "He said he was not in pain. And soon he could be free. Not to go home, as he was too dirty ever to go home, but to die and be free."

Clarence said, "I argued for him. Said that's what he wanted and we should not tell the guards. So the women just stayed with him, and waited with him, so he could be free."

Gary asked, "He was found?"

Clarence said, "He was found, and it was many more years before he was free."

Bellamy took a deep breath. It had taken this long to shake off his emotion at the climax of the film. He said, "He's become a very strong man."

But there was disbelief, especially from the older ones. Helene said, "No-one else ever tried to kill themselves, or made suicidal escape attempts. We always regarded him as fragile."

Vince had said that he thought Yiko had put a pendreiya on him so that he couldn't kill himself.

Gary said, "I always thought he was very strong."

Evita and Inge were silent. When it came down to it, Valencio had been just as helpless as they all had been. Inge asked, "How did you say he landed on the fence?"

"There was a tall tree, but not close enough to the fence. He must have jumped from that, we think. The tree was about seventy feet high, the fence maybe twelve feet high, and he fell on it, probably from almost the top to get that far. Fell down in a garden bed, where he was hidden by the plants. We didn't find him ourselves until the second day."

Helene said, "Emma and I, we pretended to ourselves he'd escaped. We were making up stories of how he made it to Europe and how he'd bring back an army to free the rest of us."

"We were only children, but even then, neither of us believed it."

They were talking more freely than they ever had, and Bellamy, still intensely curious about Vince, was quiet and only listened. Gary said, "They must have saved him?"

Helene said, "Physically, they saved his life, but he didn't get better for a long time. Acted as if he didn't see us. Wouldn't eat properly. He lived in a daze. Instead of getting better, he became weaker until he was fainting several times a day. And they still wanted him. Even when he was like that, when he didn't seem to know what was happening, they still thought he was beautiful, and they still used him."

"Then what?"

"He got to be nearly a skeleton, and there were finally fewer clients. He might have been doing it partly deliberately, to put them off. But it was genuine, not a pretence. Then Abensur started, and he stopped eating entirely. We didn't know exactly what Abensur was doing with him, helping him overcome his fear, Abensur said, but we thought he was finally dying, until Emma managed to get him to eat. But then he started getting better."

Hilde said, "The last night we were there, Abensur told me that once Valencio had been about to kill him, but had changed his mind." There was an expectant hush. Hilde said apologetically, "He didn't give details, just said that he was knocked out and Valencio had a blade in his hand."

"It would have been the end of him if he'd killed Abensur."

Gary was being very quiet now. He was an outsider, and was learning more than he ever had. Helene took a deep breath, and said, "Anyway, then he became the property of Narzu-Han, who was mostly good to him."

Evita asked, "Why was he put over? Even years later, I know that Ryuichi wanted him."

Belinda said, "Brahim was my owner then, and he spent tedious hours complaining that if Narzu-Han didn't want to take the risk of being killed by him, he would have taken him on in a flash. It didn't seem to occur to him that his preference might have upset me!"

Hilde nodded. "Several of the Khatabi would have liked to claim him, given the chance. I guess Yiko said. Maybe even, he cared about him."

"So what happened to make them decide not to use him any more?"

Hilde said, "He was all right for a few years, and they all adored him. Hicham, Usman, Brahim, Faheem, even. Faheem was his first owner, and he hurt Faheem quite badly, only a couple of months after he came in. It didn't stop Faheem wanting him again, once he belonged to Narzu-Han."

"So what happened?" Evita asked again.

Hilde answered, "Maybe because he was a man, or nearly. He said he wasn't being hurt, but it became more and more difficult for him to be obedient, harder for him to submit. He was too thin again, very tense. He finally exploded, something we'd been expecting for months, and tried to strangle Narzu-Han. He was put over the following day. He improved then, and one could think he was strong. But he's not. Not really."

Gary asked curiously, "What were you used for in Enclosure 2."

Hilde answered vaguely, "A few odd jobs, nothing interesting." She stood and said, "Vince says Schuster's hoping for an Oscar for this film."

It was the familiar freeze out, and Gary sighed and wished he'd kept quiet. There were mysteries that he suspected would never be made clear. If Vince had been so dangerous, would they have really kept him and used him as a general servant? He said, "Well, he didn't become a queer, and he didn't go insane. He's a lot stronger than I would have been!" Gary remembered his own arousal, especially during that initial scene of sex. He reddened. No-one could have known, but he was very ashamed of himself. Fancy being attracted to Vince in that way. Vince, who'd been friendly to him. He'd put the inappropriate desire away from him, forget it. His resolution would not stop him dreaming of being the 'Owner' of the boy, Valencio, and using him in a manner he'd always considered thoroughly disgusting.

Gloria said, "John, would you like to see how the young horses are going?"

Bellamy stood immediately, and said, "Reya and Sherese's foals must be ready for breaking in next summer."

"Anyone else coming?"

Carol said, "Too cold!"

It seemed to be the general consensus, and it was only Gloria and Bellamy went out into the freezing afternoon. Gloria said, "We shouldn't have talked about him like that. He wouldn't have liked it."

"He's an extraordinary actor!"

Gloria smiled, "He certainly is."

Bellamy looked over the horses, and remarked that Sonata was especially beautiful. Gloria agreed, and said, "Emanuelle's foal still looks just like herself, so we think her sire must have been Sir Peter, who's a pure-bred Fell pony that belongs to an enthusiast. Only about five miles away, towards Glen Riddle."

"She certainly shows no signs of any other breed."

"Daybreak, Janda and Jezebel are in foal this year, as we thought that as long as Madigan has mares and foals to look after, he'll be happy enough not to take a half dozen wandering."

"Brigitta doesn't want Daybreak?"

"She says when they settle down with a bit of land, she'll send for Daybreak and any foals. She paid the stud fee."

"Certainly better not to leave it to Madigan to choose the stallion, though I must admit he's done reasonably so far."

Gloria asked, "When will you need him again?"

"I won't be able to ride him regularly for years. Better that he's with you."

Gloria smiled at him gratefully. The horse had so much character, and she'd miss him very much if Bellamy claimed him back.

**x**

Bellamy, Zoe and Najia were back in Japan again early in January. There were plots and counter plots behind the scenes. Zoe was annoyed, but Abensur was stimulated by the challenge. He was in his element, and Zoe took a step back and let him do what he was best at, manipulating people.

Bellamy was doing what Zoe thought most useful, just being present. Bellamy knew he was valuable, and tried not to show his acute boredom. The result was beginning talk that it was the great wizard who was in charge, that Zhor Khatabi was only the figurehead. The next time there was a threat to his life, it was deliberate and personal. It was also ineffective, thwarted by Patek and Yoweri. Bellamy was very well guarded, and so were Zoe and Najia.

Quite suddenly, there was a change of leadership in two troublesome families, and things settled down. Zoe gave a sigh of relief and decided she wanted to go to America. Japan needed better medj relations, and the same team that had spent three months in Morocco might be willing to come again. There were other things she had in mind... The best way was if Bellamy did some spell-breaking. Put them under somewhat of an obligation.

The result was that the three were in New York in March, and occupied, most unusually, in watching television. They were in their own suite. None of them considered it necessary for the aurors to know that Vince McDonald had been in the Khatabi enclosures, and Zoe didn't want to remind them that her Khatabi guard had ever abused what was now a film star. The Academy Awards, live, though Bellamy was appalled to discover how many speeches they managed to fit in, before getting to the announcement of the awards he was interested in.

Najia remarked, "They haven't mentioned him, or shown him there."

Zoe said, puzzled, "Surely this is a big thing. He _must_ be there."

They waited. Bellamy lost interest and started reading his book by Daryl Innes. Just why had the Exopolis population reduced to a few score? Daryl had a fascinating new theory.

Najia said suddenly, "Here it is!"

Bellamy looked up, a touch reluctantly. Four nominations, three smiling, famous faces, including that of Jean-Pierre Dequienne, four segments of film, showing a small portion of the action from movies, and the final announcement, Vincent McDonald had won an Oscar for Best Male Actor. The compere - "Vince is notoriously shy, and instead sent a note." He paused, grinned, and pulled a note theatrically from his pocket. "He says, 'I can't come because I'm too busy on the farm, but if I win, thank you very much, and can you please send it."

There was more genuine laughter than there had been all night. The camera panned over the faces of the ones who'd missed out. Jean-Pierre smiled ruefully, 'Heart-throb' Ben Bgorn tried to conceal his fury, and Nick Kingsley hoped for better luck next time. He'd been convinced that Vince would get it the moment he saw the film. Bellamy was smiling. He said to his girls, "Some of them told me a little. They nearly killed him, more than once, and he tried to take his own life, at least once. Now he's happy, popular, and can do again what he loves doing."

Zoe said, "When I was little, I could feel him. It upset me, and I tried to find the one I could feel. I was caught where I wasn't allowed and sent to Japan for a few years. And when I was thirteen, and he was one of the subjects, he was no longer desperately miserable."

Bellamy had never thought of questioning his own wives about any of the medj prisoners, but now he asked, "How did he look then?"

"He acted as if entirely indifferent, looked away from me. He wore wrist and ankle cuffs. The guards pretended to be as casual as always, but were alert, very aware of him. I was curious and tried to look at his mind, and he threw me out so hard, it made my head hurt. He stared at me then, and the guards raised their wands, threatening him. He looked away and blocked so well, I couldn't feel even that he was there."

"Did they punish him?"

"No, he didn't do anything they could see. Haru just had him taken away. I didn't see him again until Najia and I inspected the enclosures the first day we arrived."

Najia said, "Zoe told me later that a lot of the women armed themselves, and she thought that No. 143 was responsible."

Her husband looked at her and she flushed. She should not have called him by his number.

Bellamy said kindly, knowing her shame over the inadvertent slip, "So now he's won a major award. I might write a note of congratulation."

There were three days to go in America before a planned return to England. Zoe had a team of 'Medj relations' experts lined up, as she'd wanted, to go to Japan. But then an urgent message arrived. Bouchra needed help. During their absence, there had been a concerted attack on the Khatabi Compound, repelled with difficulty. Three Fighters and one 'Defender' were dead. Their leader was needed, and preferably the great wizard. Within the week, if possible, though Bouchra didn't expect any further trouble immediately.

Bellamy suggested, "Speed up the patients, squeeze three days' worth into two?"

Zoe suggested, "How about just I go?"

Bellamy said definitely, "No. If it's dangerous, I want to be there!"

Zoe hesitated, and said, "There's the medj relations team to go to Japan, as well."

Najia said, "How about I take the team to Japan, with the guard, you and John finish here, and simply apparate into the Compound where it's safe?" It was agreed.

Najia charmed the medj relations team, as she'd charmed Dache Reynolds into signing over three of their DMT's most valuable employees, just when they had their own problems, mostly caused by their Dachier's carelessness. She didn't wait for the others, just used Khatabi transport, took the Khatabi Fighters, introduced them to Abensur, was charming as she showed them to their accommodation within the Kichi Compound, and gave instructions for them to be well looked after. Then she went to Morocco. She, too, was a competent fighter, and was of value.

Jonah was cooperative about rearranging the schedule of patients, and the moment they were finished, Bellamy extended an arm, Zoe came under it, and they were in Morocco.

It was late evening in Morocco, but Bouchra was still up, waiting for them. Najia was with her. They listened closely, and then called in both Fudo and Sayyid. There were three of the enemies whom Bellamy knew sufficiently that he could apparate to them. He smiled, and said, "Appear in the bedroom of each one? Then tell him not to be a naughty boy?"

Zoe laughed and agreed. Bouchra frowned, and told them not to be so silly. Bellamy looked questioning, Zoe rueful. Bouchra explained, "If you make them feel small, they'll resent you far more. You just can't do things like that."

"Then what?"

"We did win the fight, and I think the best thing to do at this stage, unless there's another attack, is very little. Another medal for Kei, who fought extremely well, also Yoweri and Abariki, any others whom Fudo recommends. Our own dead have been buried, and the five enemy dead are waiting to be claimed, fifteen in hospital, wands confiscated, and guarded, but treated well. Leave it to Fudo to liaise with his equivalent, and have the enemy dead and wounded picked up."

Zoe said, "You're right, of course." She looked at her husband. "John?"

Bellamy shrugged. "You know better than me."

Sayyid said, "We were very much outnumbered. We need more Fighters."

Zoe frowned, and finally said, "Better not to hire at this stage."

Bellamy asked, "Are the women still receiving training?"

"Haru's in Egypt, remember."

"I can teach."

Zoe smiled, and warned, "You still have to attend meetings in between."

Bellamy sighed only to himself. "Whatever you need."

Zoe touched him on the arm, consolingly, and he knew she understood exactly how he felt.

In spite of their careful tactics, unrest remained. There was progress, but it was slow.

Bellamy was having a better time, fully occupied teaching the women. Instead of medj prisoners being used as subjects, now fat, tame sheep looked for treats, tolerating the spells, none of them very unpleasant. The women practised their speed, using the disarming spell on each other. It was the way that his own employees trained, and the way that Bellamy had taught Zoe and Najia, Akila's crew, even the students at Fitzroy School.

Chizu Khatabi-Richi taught the few children of the family, in between taking her own lessons. There was a question exercising the minds of several of the Khatabi-Richi. Would Zoe still Sort the children into Khatabi and Khatabi-Richi? Zhang's stepson, Yehuda, age seven, was the oldest of the children. No-one had yet asked, and when Bellamy urged Zoe to make it known that the Sorting into the two classes was a thing of the past, she only agreed to state that there would be no more compulsory sterilisation. She maintained that if Khatabi-Richi thought they could be leaders as well, then their own positions as leaders would be in jeopardy.

All the same, her statement was enough to result in the return of two young men whose mothers had taken them away while they were still young children. They joined in Bellamy's Defence Classes, and when deemed sufficiently competent, also worked with Senior Fighter Trainer, Jurgen. The women refused to work with Jurgen, asserting that he treated them with contempt. The entrenched attitudes of generations would not be overturned in just a few years.

The three were fully occupied for the next year in Morocco, Bellamy spending just two days and a single night in England, for Christmas, only Najia with him. The Annual Cull had to be done without his help, and Bellamy's daughters only saw him for very brief periods. He thought it too dangerous to leave his girls alone for more than an hour at a time.

There was only one exception. Yet another of those interminable meetings, going on and on into the late afternoon. He was trying not to yawn. It was January. A mental cry for help. Ross Bourne. Bellamy rose from his seat, causing an abrupt cessation of talk, said briefly, "Sorry, back soon," and disapparated. The matter was urgent, no time for delay, even to go to the App. Zone.

Ross had left it later than he should have before calling. Bellamy found him under a full paralysis, and lying in a shadow, at night, in the middle of a road. Bellamy lifted the paralysis, and when Ross reeled to the side, grabbed him and led him to the side of the road.

Ross sat down and apologised. "I didn't want to call. Had to. I would have been run over."

"Who did it?"

"No need for you to worry about that. Luke and Ryan and I, we'll all tackle them."

"Call the aurors?"

"No need. Just a group of young thugs."

Bellamy frowned at him. But the twins were nearly twenty, and very competent fighters. He asked, "What then?"

"Just take me home. To Mum and Dad, your place, not ours, and Ursula can look after me."

Bellamy asked sympathetically, "A bit dizzy to apparate?"

Ross grinned ruefully. "It'll be the first time I've been a passenger."

Bellamy instructed, "What you have to do to be a passenger, is only to keep your mind right away from destinations, apparation coordinates, even apparating."

Ross nodded. "I've been told." He looked at the boss, unfamiliar in elaborate robes of a foreign cut, and embroidered with diamonds and rubies. His hair was long and loose.

Bellamy grinned at him, and said, "Just a costume. Only me underneath at all."

"I guess I'd best be brave enough to come close, then."

"If you want to go home, you'd best."

Bellamy only stayed a few minutes, leaving Ross with his parents and Ursula checking him over. He apologised that he couldn't stay longer.

"Fighting?"

"Not fighting. Incredibly boring meetings, incredibly boring speeches, incredibly boring negotiations. All on purpose to try and _avoid_ fighting."

"But it's risky?"

"We're in constant danger. Too many people want us dead. It's why I can't leave the girls long."

Sidney said, "You'd best go, then."

Bellamy nodded, and was back in Morocco, this time at the App. Zone, with four Khatabi Fighters surrounding it. He acknowledged their greetings, looked reluctantly at the meeting room, and sighed. He was homesick, but he was doing a good job. It was like he'd said to Gloria one time. He'd been given a lot of years, and should not use them selfishly.

***chapter end***


	40. Chapter 40

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the future._

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. __The Family Khatabi__: Bouchra Khatabi-Vrie, Pasquila-Kha of Morocco. __The Petersons__, formerly Khatabis, Akila, with Bahiti and Tristan, Hasina, (married Jeremy, the auror) Zahra, Najet, babies Kay & Nola. __The freed slaves__: Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) Gloria, Emma, Thierry. ***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.***___

_**Chapter 40**_:

Zoe had been pushing very hard. She was far too thin, and looked tired and haggard. In early April, Bouchra suggested that it would be a good time now _not_ to push. To take a step back, to have a representative at the meetings, but allow someone else to make the running.

Bellamy observed, "Sometimes, when you push too hard, you get a violent reaction, instead of cooperation."

Zoe said that she'd think about it.

Bouchra suggested, "Maybe take a month off, even two months. Come back if I call, but otherwise, just take a step back."

That night, Zoe cuddled up very close to her husband. She was wakeful, and finally said, "It's a good idea. We'll take a step back, take a month off, maybe even more. And your place, where's it's safe."

Najia murmured sleepily, her head on his other shoulder, and cuddled closer. He squeezed her gently, and she smiled, half asleep. It was his greatest happiness, to sleep with his beloved girls, one on each side.

There were a few things to take care off, but just a week later, Zoe, Najia and Bellamy appeared in the outside App. Zone at his own place. Najia smiled around as well, greeting Peter Barnes, who appeared to be on duty, as he was mounted and had whipped out his wand at their appearance. Several dogs romped around Bellamy, ignoring the girls, and he knelt on the wet ground to greet them.

Peter remarked, "Trey has been hanging around here for days, like he knew you were coming, even when we didn't." His voice was a touch accusing.

Bellamy said casually, "Be unpredictable, and you're safer. I learned that early in life." Peter looked sceptical, and Bellamy grinned ruefully and apologised. He was also a bit lazy. He could easily have told his own people.

Zoe breathed a deep sigh of relief as she looked around. She could relax here, put away the cares that had her convinced she'd be wrinkled with worry before she was thirty. Najia squeezed her and said, "Maybe you should learn to ride a horse as well."

"I was thinking rather of reading light and foolish romances, lounging in the garden, and having a spa, several times a day, starting now."

Bellamy smiled at her, "Excellent idea."

Najia asked Peter, "You haven't sent Bon Jovi to Loch Lomand, have you?"

"Melanie suggested it, but I refused. And anyway, Susan brought Gloria to choose a few from the cull."

"Paul's already done the Cull?"

"Just a few days ago."

There was more news when they went into the house. Lesley's bookshop was thriving, Akila had married a widower, and Hasina had married Jeremy Blainey, the auror, and they had a baby son, as did Bahiti and Tristan. Young Jiro was at Hogwarts, and reportedly doing well.

Peter said, "Jill Parker says he's very bright, and his tutors say that he shows signs of having enhanced power, as Zahra did also."

"Najet?"

"Not popular, and wants to go back to the private school. It's the telepathy, Bahiti thinks."

Najia said, "Bahiti writes to me regularly. She says that Najet doesn't know whether it will be any different at Bancrofts, but at least she can go home at night."

Zoe said, surprised, "Why should telepathy make her unpopular?"

Bellamy answered, "It can make other people uncomfortable. Luna, my second wife, had no friends at school. She didn't allow it to make her unhappy, but all her life, she never had real friends."

Zoe said, "I'd never thought about it. But I suppose my family just takes it for granted. It crops up now and then."

There was an interruption as Susan came in, hugged her father, and politely greeted Najia and Zoe. The talk shifted back to horses after a while. Now that Bellamy was home, he could take over Gloria's chosen horses, start breaking them in. "Gloria wanted a particular yearling, as well. He was a cull, too small, and too much white."

"Any special reason?"

"They look for horses that have an unusual appearance. They're for the guests to enter Fancy Dress events at gymkhanas."

"They're still doing that?"

"The guests love it. The business is doing very well, and that's the sort of thing that has them making return bookings. They've even got two old ladies who would like to be permanent, but Carol has refused. They need their winter break, she says."

Peter said, "Maria named the horse Pirate Captain, after one of Vince's movies. He's a pirate, and has an eye-patch. The horse is all white, with black over one eye and an ear, like an eye-patch."

"She wanted us to bring Vince here so she could get to shake his hand. She thinks he's dreamy. But when Susan suggested that he apparate with her, he looked alarmed at the very thought."

Susan said, "Helena gave them two beautiful black Andalusians as well. Gloria said she wanted to pay, but Helena said that Wizardkind owed it to them. That annoyed Marcus, and as I suspect that Gloria took a dislike to him, she accepted very sweetly, pleasing Helena, and further irritating Marcus."

Bellamy laughed, "Is Helena still giving them a hard time because they're Anirage?"

"Now and then, I think. You know how furious she was when she found out."

Peter said, "Oliver has never even mentioned their existence to Vivienne."

Bellamy said, "Unless Zoe or Najia need me, I'll visit there tomorrow morning."

Zoe said, "I have every intention of doing nothing at all tomorrow."

Najia said, "I'm planning on asking Victor to teach me to drive a car. Maybe buy one." Peter said, "There's a small car here, I think, that no-one uses."

Bellamy slept late the following morning, and straight after a belated breakfast, he thought he'd best report to Alison. It seemed he had plenty of money again, and if Najia wanted a new car, she could buy one, or even a dozen, if she wanted.

Finishing finally, Alison said, "Peter wants to talk to you about security as soon as possible."

"I'll go find him then." He checked his watch. He'd been hoping for an early ride, but sleeping in hadn't helped. Maybe in the afternoon, after he visited Loch Lomand.

He found Peter in the manager's office. Peter had been on the phone but looked up and smiled. "Have a seat, Boss. I need to speak to you."

Bellamy sat and listened. Peter said, "I've consulted with Dieter, who says you have more enemies than you may realise, so between us, we're arranging extra security for the time you're home, and also he says, whenever you visit the DMT, especially for an arranged appointment or spell-breaking, you're not to apparate to the foyer, where potential attackers could be waiting."

Bellamy agreed, "Only sense, at the moment."

"How are things going?"

"Very shaky for a while, but Zoe's Fighters are well trained and experienced. There's been several incidents, but no close calls."

"We'll get Sidney's boys whenever they're not otherwise booked, and have two on at all times. Also Adam and Louise will be staying here, so that Adam can help as well."

"There was an attack on Zoe last month, so she should have someone with her when she goes out."

Peter nodded, "Probably one of Sidney's boys. They're getting a reputation as being quick and competent."

"She's got four Defenders at Hillend."

"Defenders?"

"The same as Fighters, except that they've only had normal training, no dead medj prisoners in other words. And two are women. She's given them a week off to begin with. She says she has no intention of stirring from here for at least a week."

Peter said, "Loch Lomand?"

"It seems a risk, but I've added my own crio-magic. No-one is likely to be looking for me there."

Peter frowned at him. He didn't think Dieter would accept that. Bellamy said mildly, "I _am_ the boss. And I _don't_ want aurors to upset the medj."

"Please be careful then. We'd hate to lose you."

Bellamy answered sincerely, "I promise I'll be careful."

Bellamy was free to go to Loch Lomand then. No robes for a change, just jeans and shirt, his hair in a casual pony tail. He wasn't expecting problems. Susan was checking on them regularly, and had given him some of the news - that eleven were doing well at University still, although Thierry had dropped out after an incident with a young man. That Adolfina and Ingrid were also at University now, doing Veterinary Science. Kwai-Jeeha had a dress shop for large size women, and Amreeta had designed a special range of clothing for her shop. They were planning mass production, as there were plenty of large ladies needing flattering clothing. Jimmy and Brigitta had visited for a week, showing off their adopted daughter. Vince had done another film, this time in London, and Inge, Evita and Tasha had also had parts, Evita quite a large part. Not yet released, called _'The Marriage Mart.'_ And now Evita had a part in a regular television series.

There were other things, a few more marriages, no babies of course, no divorces, no deaths, no serious illnesses.

Bellamy had a sense of anticipation as he went to the App. room within the house, and an instant later was at App. Zone 2, Loch Lomand. It was a little before ten o'clock. He started walking the half mile towards the castle, but suddenly there were some horse calls, and Madigan was galloping towards him, nearly knocking him over in his excitement at finding his own special human.

Bellamy hugged him, patting him, talking to him, as pleased as the horse.

Shona, Vince's dog, was suddenly jumping up on him as well. He patted her, and told her firmly that she wasn't supposed to jump up on people. Shona sat and cocked her head. She wasn't? Her owner never complained.

He put a hand to his pocket, and conjured a rope, attaching it to the halter, as reins. Observers would assume he'd had it in his pocket. Then he hopped onto Madigan's back and cantered towards the castle, but deviating when he saw a gathering of people at the horse paddock. Thierry and Vince, both with yellow vests, three strangers, two men and a woman. He smiled at them as he saw several horses waiting, some already saddled. "Going for a ride?"

"A long ride," answered Vince, smiling. "Want to come?"

Gloria arrived, striding fast, and called, "John."

He slipped off his horse and hugged her. She said, "We haven't seen you for ages!"

"Been busy. Zoe only let me go home for two days at Christmas." He extended a hand and said, "They tell me you've done another film, Vince."

Vince was smiling at him, as pleased to see him as the women. He said, "I had to learn to ride in a more disciplined manner. The riding instructor was tearing his hair out at me." He turned and said, "John, these are guests, Andrea, Claude and Daniel."

Bellamy greeted them genially, until nudged so hard by Madigan, he nearly fell over, only grabbed at the last minute by Claude.

Gloria said, "I'll saddle Reya for myself, if you want to have Madigan."

"A long ride, Vince said?"

"We have lunch at a Bed & Breakfast place, have a look at their museum, and we've told Vince he has to buy a McDonald kilt. They have them there. Then we come a different way home through private property, but it's all arranged. We'll be actually on horseback, I estimate, for about four hours."

"I've barely ridden these past few years. I'd love to come."

Emma said shyly, "Hello, John."

He turned to her and greeted her, only hugging her when she came forward, and hugged him. He kissed her gently on the forehead then. "Got everything you need?"

She nodded, and said, "I have _everything_ I need. I think we all do."

Vince turned back to saddling the horses, and said, "Tasha's coming, too. She's having Heathcliffe, Claude on Red Ruin, Daniel on Sirius and Andrea has Kendrick."

Bellamy saddled Madigan, and remarked, "I don't know Red Ruin."

"Gloria bought him at a horse sale."

"They all look well."

Vince smiled as he turned to his own horse, Caesar, who stamped his foot and snorted. "They know it's something special."

Claude and Daniel were laughing together, but Andrea was looking a little worried. Vince addressed a cheerful comment to her, and she smiled and looked at Kendrick with anticipation. _A lovely day, a good horse, and she was even being paid._

Bellamy felt her thought and didn't show it. It seemed to be happening more and more, that he accidentally overheard people's private thoughts. Probably because these past couple of years, he'd been too often in danger and it was a needed defence.

Tasha arrived, hurrying, and apologising that she was late. Vince said, "I've saddled Heathcliffe."

Tasha thanked him and greeted John, warmly, "I hadn't heard you were here."

"I just arrived. I haven't ridden for more than a year. Can't resist!"

Madigan was overjoyed to have the boss on his back again, and Bellamy indulged his desire to buck and play, only taking him away from the other horses so as not to upset them, and laughing. Gloria shook her head, turned to the others, and said, "Everyone set?"

"Andrea? Daniel?"

There were nods and smiles, and she started trotting Reya towards the drive that led off the property. Madigan stopped dead, snorted, and trotted sedately after them, last. Vince and Tasha rode together, Thierry with Andrea. All the riders looked comfortable and happy. A few minutes later, they were cantering along the bridle track that led to Bogridge, but after a while, Gloria slowed Reya, whistled shrilly to Vince, whose horse was cantering fast past her, and he turned, ignoring the bad-tempered head shakings of Caesar. "Through here, Vince," Gloria said sternly, opening a gate, "And no speeding!"

Vince laughed. "At least Clem waited until I could afford it before he fined me."

Claude asked, "Do you ever drive the bus, Vince?"

"I'm a very safe driver really, but Carol thinks I go too fast, and won't let me take passengers."

"Ever had an accident?"

"Not a car accident."

The horses started to string out, riding in pairs through dense forest. Bellamy felt suddenly curious about Andrea, who seemed to be watching him. He shouldn't have let Madigan buck, of course. And it was unwise even to have ridden him bareback to join them. He shouldn't make himself conspicuous. He joined her casually, and tensed. She was running through a description in her mind, _Called John, but the introduction hadn't included a surname, long hair, black, with white strands, a scar, average size, young... It had to be him, and she hadn't been supposed to go near him_.

She quite obviously was not planning on killing him, but the fact of his presence was to be reported to someone, and maybe he was a target for that person. He seldom hesitated to pry when he believed himself in danger, and now he pried. He was secondary. It was Vince she was to report on, not Bellamy. But if the one she reported to knew of him, it must be Anirage. To medj, he was unknown.

He felt her mental shrug, that there was not the slightest reason why he should become suspicious, any more than Vince had ever become suspicious. So maybe she'd been watching Vince a long time? Bellamy spoke to her for a while longer, prying unashamedly. It was a while before he knew that the regular reports were to be sent to Feena Sinirora, in Turkey. Narzu-Han, then, almost certainly. He was angry. Andrea thought, _A zigzag scar on the forehead. It's conclusive. No particular hurry, in the next report._ She didn't know anything about him, and she was Medj, not Ania. Bellamy decided to put it aside for the time being, and just enjoy the day.

A few minutes later, they were cantering fast along a broad grassy track, all the horses and riders enjoying themselves. Caesar wanted to race, and Gloria again rebuked Vince. Vince blithely apologised, and told his horse he had to do what Gloria said, because she was the boss. Caesar snorted, but slowed down. Bellamy smiled. The pair had a good understanding, and maybe Vince was using his telepathy a little to convey his wishes. Though maybe it was more often the other way around, that Caesar told Vince what was wanted, and Vince was happy to go along with him.

It was a strenuous ride, and they pulled up, very hungry, at a Bed and Breakfast place. The woman bustled out, and said that horses could be unsaddled and left in the yard, and that she already knew there were eight lunches wanted rather than seven.

Gloria said, "Someone must have called ahead for us."

Bellamy smiled at the woman, and said that he'd joined in at the last minute, and was pleased there would be lunch. The woman frowned at him, and asked whether he should be wearing a riding hat, like most of the others were. Vince wasn't, and she looked at Vince as well, accusingly, before opening her mouth in surprise. "Are you Vince McDonald?"

Vince smiled easily at her, and said, "That's right. And I'm ordered to buy a McDonald kilt."

The woman was apparently suddenly shy at the information, but managed to say, "After lunch?"

Gloria answered that after lunch would be fine, and that they'd just tend to the horses. Vince turned to the horses, apparently perfectly prepared to look after his own and everyone else's as well, if they wanted.

The conversation at lunch was easy and relaxed, only Thierry a little nervous of the guests. She was one of 'the timid ones,' and seldom had much to do with the guests. Every now and then, they were peeped at. Vince McDonald, who was a film star. Vince took no notice of the furtive looks, though talking easily of his last film when Andrea asked about it. "Release date about May or June, I think, but I probably won't see it myself. I'll be involved in a new one."

"What's it called?"

_"The Papacy Scandal."_ He grinned. "There were some dreadful things said in a magazine called _'The Christian Review'_ about Son of Satan. It'll be interesting to see what they say about this one."

Claude asked, "Hollywood?"

Vince nodded, and said, "I hear they're even making a replica of the Sistine Chapel." He laughed. "I'm going to be a cardinal." He looked at Bellamy, and thought to him, _More gorgeous robes than any mere wizard!_

Bellamy grinned. Vince was cheerful and confident, no longer worried about wizards, no longer the slightest bit nervous of him. It was obvious that he had no idea that Narzu-Han was having him watched. He was suddenly grim. There was no way that Narzu-Han would be allowed to hurt him any more. He'd kill him first.

After lunch, Vince modelled the McDonald kilt for Tasha. Claude laughed at him, and said he didn't look much like a Scotsman.

Vince blushed, and said, "It's Carol's fault. She said I couldn't go to any more Highland Games unless I was properly dressed as a true McDonald."

Claude said, "But you're not exactly Scottish are you, Vince?"

"Half breed. My mother was Greek, and I was raised partly in Athens, though we travelled a fair bit around Europe. My father was Scottish, though."

Andrea said, "I always thought you were Italian."

"I speak a bit of Italian, we were in Rome a few months once."

It would all go in her report. Bellamy hadn't said anything to alarm her, and she didn't know about telepathy. Andrea had changed her mind about whether her report was urgent. That Vince was to go to Hollywood within a few days was important news. She'd send it first thing in the morning. Bellamy took note. He'd see Narzu-Han, probably even before her report got to him.

Just after nine in the morning, in Turkey. Bellamy thought he might as well stick to office hours. He didn't tell Zoe or Najia where he was going. Zoe told him to be very careful. Bellamy nodded, but he was very angry when he thought that Narzu-Han had been watching Vince, maybe to take him back? Valencio, the boy who'd once been in such despair that he'd wanted death. The boy who'd run from the nightly rape, but had obediently reported for torture. The boy they still thought about, and who could be in danger again. Narzu-Han should not be able to rape or attack, but he should not have been able to leave Turkey either, and he did, quite regularly.

Bellamy thought of Narzu-Han, apparated close to him from the knowing of him, and walked into his office. Narzu-Han looked up and tensed.

Bellamy asked grimly, "Why are you watching Vince?"

Narzu-Han carefully put down his pen. He said, trying to be casual, "While you're here, I'd appreciate it if you did some spell-breaking. We have several victims waiting." Bellamy waited, and Narzu-Han sighed. "Valencio is vulnerable. Partly because of his looks, partly because of the harm we did to him - the harm _I_ did to him. I just want to make sure he's safe."

"You were thinking of interfering, weren't you?"

"I would have liked to interfere. But he seems safe enough as long as he only makes films in London. Compared to America, it seems healthy."

Bellamy sat down and said, "Tell me exactly why you think he's at risk." His anger had died. Narzu-Han was sincere, merely concerned for the 'boy' he still cared about.

Narzu-Han was reluctant. He didn't want to reawaken the anger of the great wizard but explained as best he could. "He hated what we did to him. Felt a shame. Thought he was dirty. Very, very dirty. He tried to kill his first owner only a couple of months after he was taken, and nearly succeeded. He was just twelve. Tried to kill his second owner. That was Adil. When he became mine, he'd not long recovered from an illness of the mind. Too thin still, because while he'd been ill, he didn't eat properly. Abensur pulled him back by making him first accept, and then enjoy what was done to him. He's a very sexual young man, and during the next couple of years, that sexuality was fully woken. Yet he could never really accept it, and it was destroying him. I let him go at the age of seventeen, and as far as I know, there's been no man since."

An illness of the mind. The women had spoken of it, and Vince himself had hinted at it, that he'd been in a bad way, not wanting to live. Narzu-Han had 'let him go,' but only after Vince had tried to strangle him. He asked, "Hasn't he shown himself healthy now?"

Narzu-Han explained, "Men want him, and will always want him. Even men who always have women. All it will take is for a man to make the right moves. If he succumbs, it will start all over again."

Bellamy shook his head, and said, "I can't understand anyone wanting a boy," but he remembered Gary's unexpected desire when he'd watched that first film.

"Everyone wanted him, but it was not because he was a boy. Not even because of his beauty. More because of his spirit, that men wanted to somehow share. I understand it better myself now. I'd never wanted a boy. Seldom even used the slaves. But Valencio... How much did he tell you?"

"A little."

"Did he tell you that a man died while in bed with him? Of the pleasure of having him, it was said."

"He didn't tell me that."

Narzu-Han smiled. "I punished him once for something. He was about fifteen, and I had him hobbled. Legs and right hand. He hated being seen as undignified, and wouldn't do it in front of wizards - bloody wizards, he always called us."

Bellamy smiled slightly. He still did.

Narzu-Han was continuing, "He'd get around very speedily when he thought none of us were watching. And he'd swim. Lucky he didn't drown himself, really. But he learned to swim underwater, very fast. He learned to hit with the restrained right fist, and knocked down a guard. It was a severe punishment, but he overcame it. He has a spirit, and I cared very deeply for him. Still do. He doesn't know I'm keeping a watch over him. He's happier when he thinks I've forgotten him. But I still want to protect him."

Bellamy respected Vince, and Narzu-Han had spoken of him with affection and admiration, but it was not the same. Narzu-Han still felt for Valencio as he would for a beloved child who needed to be protected. He accused, "You'd put him in an enclosure again, if you could."

Narzu-Han shook his head, and said, "Not in an enclosure. He was never happy as a prisoner, though he was safe. I just don't want him putting himself at risk."

Bellamy said, very clearly and deliberately, "He is free now, and needs to be free. Freedom brings risks. We must not interfere."

"When he was making the last film, there were thugs sent to give him a thorough beating. Punishment for hitting a man whose advances he'd refused. It was my vigilance that stopped that happening."

"I told him a long time ago that he could call me if I was needed. That I would hear, and whatever I was doing, I would come. I will remind him, but I still say that you must not interfere. Not you, not me. He must not be constrained."

"If he stays at Loch Lomand, he's safe."

Bellamy said, "I watched Son of Satan not long ago, though I haven't seen the others. He's a magnificent actor."

Narzu-Han smiled proudly. "He could always act. It must have been some very good acting to persuade a Khatabi Fighter to take off the paralysis spell so he could kill him!"

Bellamy was suddenly furious. They'd taken an innocent boy, and turned him into someone who'd killed, 'without a stroke of regret or remorse.'

Narzu-Han waited calmly, though he knew the anger of the great wizard.

Bellamy rose and said, apparently calmly, "He has the intention of going to America, to make another film. Do not interfere with him. He's a grown man, knows himself, and must take his own risks."

"Then please remind him that he can call you. Maybe you should show him that he can call you in a way that is not urgent, so that he won't be too reluctant to inconvenience you. Just that he needs help, but you don't have to leave in the middle of a meeting or something, as you did not so long ago."

"You heard that?"

Narzu-Han nodded.

Bellamy said, "It was someone who grew up on my property. In big trouble, or he would not have called."

Bellamy was about to leave. Narzu-Han asked, "How are my cousins, Najia and Zhor?"

Bellamy smiled fondly, and said, "Najia has everyone loving her, and Zoe is looking at Persia next."

"Tell her, whatever I can do to help."

Bellamy said grudgingly, "You've done a good job in Turkey. Last thing I expected when I sent you here." The man had just reminded him that he was now something like family, and he felt Narzu-Han's satisfaction that the tactic had worked.

Narzu-Han said, "Unfortunately, it's too soon to outlaw duelling. And we do need some spell-breaking done."

Zoe would have agreed with him. She had not yet made any attempt to outlaw duelling in either Morocco or Japan. Maybe in a few years. Bellamy asked, "Women and children, like the previous times I've been here?"

"Anyone abusing women and children are punished these days, even when it's the victim's husband or father."

Bellamy said, resigned, "Arrange it with the British DMT. I'll do it when convenient." He started to leave, but thought he should make it quite clear, and turned back to Narzu-Han, "I told him a long time ago to call me if he saw you, and if he wanted, I would kill you for him. He may not want you killed, but if I think it's the best thing for him, I could do it." Bellamy walked towards the door of the office and disapparated.

Narzu-Han shook his head. He'd vanished silently and in full stride. No-one he knew apparated so casually, so expertly. And everyone else made a noise, usually quite a loud crack at the instant of apparation.

Bellamy was very thoughtful afterwards. He remembered very clearly what Vince had told him, also remembered the feel of his excitement, as he spoke of being restrained, and his terrible shame. Would he be tempted, and if he succumbed, would it destroy him? Narzu-Han obviously knew him very well, and cared for him. Bellamy sighed. He had to be free, but maybe, as Narzu-Han suggested, he could remind him that he could call. No-one else could apparate beside him, merely because he made a mental cry for help.

For the next few days, Bellamy spent time at Loch Lomand, waiting for his opportunity. He wanted to talk to Vince on his own, but he so seldom seemed to be on his own. He finally found him soon after breakfast leaning on the fence of Bluey's Paddock, talking to the yearling from his own property. He joined him casually, and said, "One of Paul's employees named him. Pirate Captain, after your movie. She thinks you're dreamy!"

Vince laughed, "He does look like he's got an eye-patch."

"Just that bit of black. Aside from that, he's just a touch small for Line of Sheba, but really, too much white is his only real flaw, and I don't think it matters, myself." He turned around casually, and glanced over at the units. The children were already looking for their Vince. He suggested, "Join me for a gallop? Just you and I?"

Vince was a little surprised, a little wary, even. He looked questioningly at Bellamy, before asking if he'd like him to saddle Madigan.

"I'll saddle Madigan. Why don't you get Sirius? They always used to race. They can race again."

"I've never actually ridden Sirius. Can he beat Madigan?"

"Used to be able to, barely, but not if the race goes on long enough. Madigan has more endurance, but he's about thirteen now, beginning to be middle-aged."

Vince grinned. It was to be a real race then, and he could win. He whistled, and Sirius raised his head. Vince had something of Bellamy's ability - to talk to horses. Five minutes later, both horses pranced to where the race would begin, the race with the jumps. Both had their ears pricked, and Bellamy laughed. "We were always racing, Margaret Barnes and I, when Sirius was her horse. The loser had to put them away."

"Margaret?"

"She was Oliver's sister, but was killed in an accident."

Vince said, "The red post marks the end of the racetrack with the jumps. Take that one?"

Bellamy said, "See who's in the lead, then, and that's one winner, and then continue to the top."

"You think Madigan will be in front at the top?"

"Madigan's a very big, strong horse. But we'll rest them there."

Vince gave him another slightly worried look, but then shrugged. Bellamy was relieved that he was not more concerned. It had taken him no time to understand that Bellamy wanted to talk to him alone.

Bellamy said softly, "One, two, three," and Sirius leapt forward even before Vince's signal, Madigan a bare instant behind. An audience was peering, hurrying to get closer, as the two black horses galloped, taking fences smoothly, easily. Sirius kept his lead, a nose in front at the red pole. For a while, Madigan surged ahead as they took the sloping track upward to the top of Grey's Hill. Then Sirius, but he was beginning to tire, and it was Madigan again when they reached the small area bare of grass.

The two riders grinned at each other, and the horses snorted and danced a little. Bellamy said, laughing, "They still love it, just as much as I do."

Vince dismounted and patted Sirius. "You're a _great_ horse. No wonder you always win the picnic races!"

Bellamy also dismounted, and said, "If we just put up the stirrups, they probably won't wander."

Vince did as he said, and knotted the reins. "Don't go too far," he told Sirius, who snuffled at him, and sniffed at the ground, almost bare up here.

Vince went and sat on a park bench, from where they could see a long way. He remarked, "Five horses you've given us. It's very generous."

Bellamy was wondering how to go about it. Vince saw his uncertainty, and misunderstood, saying, "You know I've got a lot of money now. I can pay if you want, John."

Bellamy shook his head. "The Andalusians were a gift from Helena Pickering, who is Medj, and tore strips off Paul when she found out your history."

"Paul Pickering had nothing to do with it."

"Helena blames us all. It pleased her to make the gift. And the others, the yearling and the two piebalds, they're from me, and Dot says I'm rich enough to do as I please. Gloria could have chosen a dozen if she'd wanted."

Vince asked directly, "Then what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Bellamy said slowly, "Do you remember telling me that you thought that in some places, you'd always be a target?"

Vince's expression went blank, and it was a moment before he said sadly, "You're quite right. I was stupid. I should not even consider going to Hollywood."

"You do exactly what you want to do. I just wanted to remind you that you can call me. Urgently if you need me urgently, but you can think to me something like, please drop in sometime in the next few days, or few hours."

"Are you that good you'll get the message?"

"With most people, probably not. But you have your own talent, and some of the effort comes from you."

Vince said, "I shouldn't go. You only had to mention it, and I know I shouldn't go. But the contracts were signed weeks ago, there's been some filming already done, at the Vatican, and in Rome, and they'd sue me. But it's not just that. A professional doesn't quit on a film. And Tasha would be furious."

"Why is it so important to Tasha?"

"She needs to be valued. Because her family have rejected her. And in Hollywood, they make much of her."

Of course. They all bore scars. Tasha had her own needs. Bellamy said, "You've already done two films there."

"I have bodyguards. Not like yours, but just men who make sure I'm not alone. So I don't hit anyone if they make a pass. So they don't make a pass in the first place."

"So you're not really that vulnerable."

Vince stared blindly at the view. Bellamy refrained from prying, but guessed that the man was remembering his own excitement, and understanding that he could be tempted. After a little, Vince said, "This movie will have as much of an impact as Son of Satan. I'm the lead, but the pope is played by Romano Berlisconi."

Bellamy said, "You can't wait, can you?"

Vince admitted, "I can't wait. It will take all my skills. The story is gripping. It would hurt to see someone else do it."

"I was very impressed with Son of Satan."

"Those last few weeks of doing Son of Satan - it was hard to think of anything else. I very much want to be the cardinal."

Bellamy said calmly, "I look forward to seeing it."

Vince smiled, suddenly again confident, and instead of talking again about whether he should go to Hollywood, he remarked, "Gloria said one of the new horses was called _Washing Machine!"_

Bellamy laughed, and said, "It can't have been expected to be permanent. Because he's all black except for one white leg. Helena said it was an odd sock, and washing machines are notorious for odd socks."

"How long do you think it'll take to break them in?"

"About three months. I'll start them off, because I'm good at that, but then Victor and Melanie will take over."

"I suggested to Gloria she call them Jean-Pierre and Bobby, because they were friends, always together. And the men I know, Jean-Pierre and Bobby, they're always together."

Bellamy pointed, "We won't be alone much longer. Who's that coming?"

Vince stood and shaded his eyes. "Gloria, with a couple of the guests. I can't make out who." He glanced at Sirius, "I hope I'm not going to get into trouble for taking Sirius. I forgot to check the lists. He might have been wanted."

Zoe asked, the moment Bellamy returned, "Did you do what you wanted?"

Bellamy said, "Just had to talk to Vince about something. Told him if he found himself in trouble, not to hesitate to call me."

"You missed your morning ride."

"I told Peter I'd be busy early. I might go now, instead."

There was no-one with him that day, and he rode a long way through a forest, thinking mostly of Valencio - Vince as he was now. He'd been very quick to comprehend. He had an intuitive intelligence. He had bodyguards he said, not really bodyguards, but men to make sure he was not alone, and possibly vulnerable. If someone was too pressing, would he succumb, as Narzu-Han thought he might, or would he lash out, maybe even kill? He was capable of it. What should he do if Vince found himself in prison? He guessed he'd face that if it came to that.

He reassured himself that Vince was a very strong man. Narzu-Han didn't think he was strong - vulnerable, he'd said. And Hilde had called him fragile. He sighed, and decided he'd best start on the new horses for Loch Lomand. Victor liked him to be first on them.

***chapter end***


	41. Chapter 41

_Note:__Bellamy's employees include__: Archie & Ursula Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, Sidney Bourne, Kitty, his wife, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. Louise, cook, Victor, __Melanie. __Terms used__: A 'pendreiya' is a command, part hypnosis, part magic. __The Family Khatabi__: Bouchra Khatabi-Vrie, Pasquila-Kha of Morocco. "Khatabi-Vrie' is a title for a respected Elder. Narzu-Han, formerly Khatabi-Vrie, now Narzu-Han Khattak, Dassio of Turkey. 'Khatabi-Richi' are the servant class of the Family Khatabi. Zola Khatabi-Richi, Healer. __The Petersons__, formerly Khatabis, Akila, now married, Tristan & Bahiti, 2 children. Hasina, married Jeremy, the auror, 2 children, Nola, plus a baby boy. Zahra, Najet, Jiro. ***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.***___

_**Chapter 41:**_

The following morning, Bellamy was at the riding horse paddock, and frowned, puzzled, at the horse that waited with Naji. Black, with socks and a blaze. Victor leaned against the fence, and explained, "Jessamy, Melanie's horse."

Bellamy asked, "Just Melanie?"

Victor nodded, his mouth quirking. He had a very good idea of why Melanie wanted to speak to the boss alone. He put in a word for her. "You did a good thing hiring Melanie. She's good with the horses, and they like her at Loch Lomand. She goes regularly two days a week. She says she thinks Gloria forgets she's Ania, and treats her like a medj who's just exceptionally good at mucking out stables, grooming horses and cleaning saddles."

Melanie appeared, and said, slightly shyly, "Welcome home, Boss."

Bellamy smiled at the girl, suddenly knowing she was in love. She seemed to glow with it. One of the Bourne boys? He asked, "Are you coming riding with me this morning?"

Melanie blushed, and said, "If it's all right."

"I always enjoy company, and you can tell me about Loch Lomand's horses. Victor says you help Gloria." He went and caressed Naji. She was distinctly middle-aged now, and normally he'd be thinking of choosing a new horse. But not these days. It just wasn't worth it. Melanie mounted Jessamy, and waited, respectful, for what the boss would decide. Bellamy suggested, "A gallop on the moors, get the fidgets out, then come home a little more slowly, and you can tell me what you've been up to."

Melanie blushed and smiled.

By the time they slowed and turned the horses for home, she'd lost a lot of her shyness. Bellamy commented, "Thierry seems to be having a lot to do with the horses now. She even came on a long ride with Gloria and a few of the guests, which surprised me."

Melanie said, "Thierry works with the young horses. She mostly avoids the guests, frightened of the men, even now, I think, but she loves young things. We broke in the first foals together last spring, and we'll start on Zephyr, that's Revenge's second foal, this spring. We work with the young ones as well, and they're all good to handle."

"Do others help?"

"Gloria, of course. Vince does, too, when he's home."

"How often do you go?"

"Quite often. Victor approves. He says you would approve, just as you like it when we help with RDA or give the children riding lessons."

"They're all very worthwhile."

"They could do with a few more small ponies for children, and Gloria has been looking, but is not easily satisfied."

"They have many children?"

"Carol encourages families. Thierry and some of the others say it's so lovely to see children enjoying themselves. Gloria says she likes it too - it makes her realise she's missing nothing by not having any herself."

Bellamy smiled. Gloria was a strong woman, as Vince was a strong man, whatever Narzu-Han, and even the other women thought. What had Hilde said? _That one could think he was strong. But he was not. Not really. _Bellamy thought Hilde wrong. Vince had endured so much, and maybe it was his very strength that had made it so difficult for him. A lesser person would simply have turned into a slave. Vince had never turned into a slave.

Melanie said, "Victor says you want to breed from Catillon. Small ponies for children."

Bellamy looked sheepish and said, "It's as much as I'd like to keep something of Bess. She's getting old."

"He thought you might like to check the stallion first, and then she can have her first foal next year."

"Both Bess and Bruno have quiet, friendly natures. I would like to choose a stallion for those qualities."

"I think Victor has one in mind. Palomino as well, as all the kids love palomino."

They were quiet for a while, and Bellamy turned off the track home, into a bridle track that wound its way through tall trees. Melanie was shy again, having trouble saying what she wanted to say. He was giving her time. A hare broke from a hedgerow beside them, followed enthusiastically by Shaz. Trey just pricked his ears and watched. He was getting a little old as well, and was tired. Great to have the Boss home, but maybe next time he'd stay home. Shaz came trotting back, panting, and Melanie grinned, "You'll never catch a hare, Shaz." Shaz sat on her rump and vigorously scratched her head.

Still looking at Shaz, Melanie said, "Bobby Pickering's asked me to marry him."

Bellamy turned to her, smiling. "And are you going to?"

"I think so. If possible, I'd like him to come here, and then we'd both work for you and look after the horses."

Bellamy said seriously, "You know how careful I have to be. Rodney knows I live next to Paul, but as far as I know, he's never told even Nick and Sue, let alone Bobby."

"Bobby has a fair idea, I think. We were talking one day. He couldn't quite understand why the Line of Sheba horses were always sold from his grandfather's property, and suddenly he looked at me, opened his mouth and closed it again. He never asked, but he might suspect."

"Anyone who works for me could be at risk."

"Peter explained that when I asked for the job. I do Defence Practice like all your staff do."

"I never asked it of my staff. It was their own idea, after a raid."

"He's told me about that, as well. Over forty of them, half wizard, half medj, with rifles."

"Since then, there was only the ambush when I was riding, and then the one sent by McMillan. And Louise took him down all by herself."

Melanie grinned, "She's told me the story, several times. Very, very proud of it."

"She deserves to be. She did extremely well."

They rode on quietly for a while. Melanie started again. "Victor said that maybe when we went to look at stallions for Bess, you could come, and Bobby and myself. Pick him up from his place, and you could get to know him."

Bellamy said warmly, "That sounds a very good idea."

"You have met him before, of course. He's a descendant."

"Bobby Pickering? Is he?"

"Didn't you know?"

"No, but I'm pleased. I'm fond of the Pickerings, and it's nice to be related."

Melanie said with satisfaction, "And when I have a child, you'll be related to the Hargreaves, as well."

Bellamy laughed. "Cilius Malfoy boasts his family's blood is still untainted with mine. I'm thinking of assigning an Abercrombie or Davenport to woo Bessamy's daughter, except she's only about six, so far."

"Quite a few years yet."

"It'll go in the blink of an eyelid." It always did. It sometimes seemed to Bellamy that he only had to look around, and his friends were grown old. It had taken a long time to accept that he would see the ones he cared about, grow old and die, while he seemed to just go on and on, unchanged. But, of course, he might be killed one day. There were enough people trying at the moment.

A couple of days later, Bobby Pickering waited to be picked up. It was to be a pleasant excursion, looking at a few pony studs, for a friend. And he'd be with Melanie, whom he adored. He was only twenty, the same age as Melanie.

He gaped when the most famous wizard in the world stepped out of the back seat of the car and greeted him, smiling amiably. For a while, he found it difficult to know what to say, but Bellamy only talked of Bess, the dearest, sweetest little mare. And Catillon, her daughter, who was to be the mother of a line of children's ponies. "About 13 hands," he said. "Bess is a couple of inches higher, but Catillon's about that, and I want a stallion about that, or even a touch smaller. But not like a Shetland. And he must have a sweet nature."

Victor was driving the car, and said, "I've lined up three studs who are expecting us. The first is not far from here."

It was not long later that Bellamy was admiring the small stallion. "He looks like a thoroughbred in miniature."

The owner boasted, "He has a string of championships. I show him a lot."

Bellamy started to approach the animal, but the owner said, "Watch him. Stallions don't look for petting."

Bellamy asked politely, "May I touch him?"

The handler took a firm hold of the halter, and the owner said, "Of course. Have a good look at him. He routinely gets Grand Champion Pony."

Bellamy stroked the neck, and the pony pricked his ears and tried to turn to him. Bellamy said, "He's a beautiful animal. Just not quite what I had in mind."

He stepped back and the handler relaxed. The owner wasn't concerned. His stallion had plenty of work. He asked instead, "Would you like to look around?" Bobby and Melanie were very interested in the breeder's facilities, and looked closely at the previous year's foals. They were happy to admire, and by the time they left, the breeder had almost forgotten that his prize stallion had been turned down.

Victor backed the car around and drove out. Bobby said questioningly, "It was a beautiful animal. Didn't look like a pony at all."

Victor answered him, "Did you notice how careful they were of him? He's not a suitable animal for siring quiet children's ponies."

Melanie said, "Boss?"

"Victor's right. I don't want ponies to win show prizes, and Catillon herself is not a show animal, though pretty. What I want is a pony I'm happy to trust with children I care about."

Melanie said, "I've broken her in, by the way. After her visit to a stallion, she could go to Loch Lomand for the school holidays. She's quiet, friendly and sweet, and a good match for Fairy Floss if they use her for the Pairs at shows."

Bellamy smiled at her, "Well done."

He rejected the next stallion as well. Lazy and stubborn, he suspected, though he listened very courteously to the owner who held forth on the virtues of the carefully pure-bred Dartmoor pony.

Victor said, as they left, "The third one's a grey."

But Bellamy smiled on this one. Not a miniature thoroughbred, not a stocky pony, but something in between. Friendly. "This one," he said to Victor, with decision.

Victor nodded and said to the owner, "I was especially looking for a palomino, like the mare. But the boss is the boss."

But Stan said, "There's a yearling colt which I'm planning on keeping. He'll be ready for work in a couple of years. He's golden palomino, and as friendly as this one."

"Can we see?"

"Of course."

Bellamy inspected closely, and gave his approval, "The Commodore to begin with, Victor, then Siroco when he's old enough."

"I'll remember."

Bobby was approved of as well, and after he was dropped off, Bellamy said casually to Melanie, "He's welcome to come work for me if you want him. And you can ask Peter for one of the cottages if you want."

Melanie beamed at him, "Thanks, Boss."

"Of course you also have the option of living somewhere else and just coming in for the day, as Louise does. It's a problem when you can't invite people to visit, especially family. A sacrifice. Think carefully about what you want."

Melanie said seriously, "I'll think very carefully."

When they returned home, he saw to his surprise that Najia was with Gabrielle Barnes, learning to drive a car. He watched, impressed. She seemed to be doing very well, though he didn't think she'd ever driven a car.

He found Zoe in the spa, leaning her head back, eyes closed, and looking a lot less tired. He sat close and started stroking. After a while, he said, very quietly, "The door is lockable."

Zoe glanced at the door. There was no window. She grinned, "Not the first time you've used this room for lovemaking then?"

_The first time with you_.

Zoe cuddled closer and smiled. Just the two of them. No need to use voices when it was just the two of them. The door closed, and a sign appeared on the outside, 'Do Not Disturb.'

Susan was looking for her father, saw the sign, and laughed to herself. She guessed she could wait. She told Marcus, "In Conference." Marcus was puzzled. In Conference? With whom?

Bellamy continued with his normal activities while at home. He did some spell-breaking, visited friends and family, met the new babies of Hasina and Bahiti, and after consultation with Dieter, went to the Ministry Ball, although neither Zoe nor Najia chose to attend. Four aurors stood close around him, and he met seven new babies, six of them descendants, before deciding that duty was done, thanking Kupec, and disapparating from where he stood. He was feeling himself in danger there, and thought it prudent not to make the walk to the App. Zone.

Melanie rode with him now and then in the mornings, Najia one day, triumphantly riding Bon Jovi, and always a couple of the men, Michael, Peter, Sidney, or one or two of the Bourne boys, young men now.

There was a letter from Bouchra, saying that things were very quiet. That they should stay away a while longer if they wanted. She had a feeling that the new female leader of Persia might be a strong ally.

Every few days, Bellamy checked on Loch Lomand. There was another he picked up as a spy for Narzu-Han. Betty was medj as well. And Carol happened to mention that she was a regular, as was Andrea. He hadn't forbidden Narzu-Han to watch over Vince. He suspected that Vince would be very reluctant to call him for help, even when he was needed, and it appeared that Narzu-Han had already saved him from a beating.

Jilla, as requested, arranged a week's trip to Turkey, for spell-breaking. He'd be returning every night unless he made himself too tired, but Dieter provided a full team of very experienced aurors.

Narzu-Han observed one day as he worked, and Bellamy invited him to join the team for dinner. "I'll go home afterwards," he said casually, to a very surprised Jeremy, in charge of the team. But Bellamy was beginning to have a considerable respect for Narzu-Han. He was a highly intelligent man, and had overcome the pendrieya that had Ahjmed in an institution, and Hicham only now beginning to regain some confidence in himself.

They talked over dinner of the problems in Turkey, and then talk moved on to Arabia. "Zoe works too hard," and spoke of Bouchra's suggestion that she take a backward step for a bit.

Narzu-Han agreed, "Probably not a bad idea..."

Bellamy asked, "Jeremy, is there a room allotted to me?"

"We always have a room for you, even if you don't use it."

Bellamy said, "You might join me for a little after dinner then, Narzu-Han."

Narzu-Han looked at him, surprised, and agreed.

Bellamy communicated, _No bodyguards, _and Narzu-Han agreed. He didn't speak aloud either.

They took their coffee into Bellamy's room, Bellamy glanced around and conjured a couple of comfortable chairs.

Narzu-Han said, annoyed, "I thought I gave orders that you were to have a suite."

"I told them a waste of time as I have no intention of staying overnight." He looked at the bed and minimised it, to give them more space.

Narzu-Han asked, "A time limit on that spell?"

Bellamy nodded. "It will restore itself in a couple of hours."

"I do that, myself. It can be a nuisance if no-one can undo your spells."

Bellamy asked curiously, "Still?"

Narzu-Han raised an eyebrow, and said coolly, "Why not?"

Bellamy grinned at him, and Narzu-Han suddenly grinned back and admitted that he did have trouble for a while.

"You're the only one that managed to break it."

"Do you know what happened to the others?"

"Adil?" Bellamy glanced at the wall, and suddenly, there was Adil looking older, and harried, as a child screamed at him that he _would_ do just exactly as he wanted.

Narzu-Han laughed, totally unsympathetic.

Bellamy said, "His wife's Medj, and he seems to have about five children."

"The others?"

"Can't you find them yourself?"

"If they were close, maybe."

Bellamy pointed out, "You found Vince."

Narzu-Han nodded, and said, "Iyad?"

"Dead. I thought he was when I checked, and then Fudo confirmed it."

"Faheem?"

"With a medj wife and a few children. He seems contented. He doesn't even try and work magic any more."

"Yiko and I, together, we thought we were unbeatable. Even without our wands."

Bellamy admitted, "You came very close to beating me. Ten years ago even, you probably would have done."

"Abensur told me Riza hit you with the Cha Keeyo."

"It didn't work properly. I was very sick for a while, though, if that makes you feel better."

Narzu-Han shrugged and said, "I should have tried to do something. You never know. Maybe if I'd eventually become leader." And then, "Ahjmed?"

"A bit sad, that. He's in an institution, not quite alive."

Narzu-Han said, "Maybe you should kill him."

"Maybe I should. He's done some terrible things."

Narzu-Han said nothing. Ahjmed had done some dreadful things, but he, Narzu-Han, had done nothing about it. He felt Bellamy's condemnation now, as he thought about Ahjmed's victims. Little girls, some who did not survive. It occurred to Narzu-Han that he might not have so totally lost his temper with Valencio that time if it hadn't struck a nerve. He asked, "Have you seen any other of Valencio's films yet?"

"Only Son of Satan."

Narzu-Han smiled fondly. "The next one is totally different." He frowned, "There was an actor. I didn't like the way he looked at my boy."

Bellamy said slowly, "_Your_ boy?"

Narzu-Han asked, "Why? Are you going to claim him as your own?"

"Of course not. Just that I'd like you to acknowledge that he's a man, not a boy, and not for anyone to use or _own_."

Narzu-Han frowned at him, not quite knowing what to say. Suddenly, he smiled and said, "You're just curious, aren't you? You want to know what he was like." He was quite right, of course. Bellamy was very curious.

Narzu-Han looked into the distance, thinking, before starting to speak. "I first saw him when he was about twelve, I think. He was Adil's, and had just jumped on Pervez from a ceiling rafter, and stuck a sharp weapon hard into his neck. Pervez nearly died. When we heard, Adil and I went to look. Valencio was in a tree that was supposed to be unclimbable, out of sight, and carefully lining himself up to jump on Nusa'pei, the overseer of the time. He wanted to kill a wizard when he killed himself, you see."

"He said he was fourteen."

"It wasn't until a couple of years later that he became mine. I didn't fight Adil for him. Didn't want a boy. I returned to Japan, where I mostly lived, and forgot him. Then Abensur came, said he was tame now, was not physically or mentally damaged, and needed an owner. He didn't want his good work ruined. The boy was just fourteen. Abensur was doubtful when I undertook to take him over, said that Yiko had taken one look at him once, and he'd been terrified, was in a state even hours afterwards. He felt him looking at his mind, you see."

Bellamy nodded.

Narzu-Han said, "I was always very careful he didn't feel me like that. I didn't even want a boy, I just didn't want him destroyed. Others wanted him, and I wound up fighting a duel just to keep him. They thought if I didn't want to use him, then they did. Ahjmed would have claimed him in a minute if he'd seen him at that time."

Bellamy said, "There's no need to tell me how you used him."

Narzu-Han said calmly, "I wasn't planning to. He was good to talk to though, as well. He would forget he was a slave, and argue like with an equal."

Bellamy observed, "He _is_ an equal. I put a pendreiya on each of the medj, so that I could free them."

"Abensur told me."

"He broke it. He didn't tell me, but he was thinking one day. That if he chose he could make a lot of trouble for bloody wizards."

Narzu-Han said, incredulous, "He broke _your_ pendrieya?"

Bellamy smiled, "He broke it. Perfectly deliberately made the effort and broke it."

Narzu-Han asked, "What else did you want to know then?"

"You said something about an illness of the mind."

Narzu-Han took a moment to think, before starting. "He was doing all right, according to Abensur. In general use, a list of over forty, all wanting their turn. After the one he killed, he became even more popular. He used to run before use, and the guards allowed it. It made him more desired, and also, it seemed to make it easier for him. Like a safety valve, Abensur said."

Bellamy frowned, "Running frightened?"

"Not according to Abensur. He made it a game. He was fast, and cunning, and could know when a spell was coming at him, even from behind, and dodge. Abensur assumed it was the telepathy. No-one told him he might have telepathy, of course."

"Then what?"

Narzu-Han smiled fondly. "He bluffed them. He said he'd kill anyone who committed sodomy. After Charandev, they knew he was serious, and some started to use him, but not sodomy. Just rubbing on him, things like that. And he'd smile on those clients, try and make it so they'd have a good time. Still always restrained, of course. He'd cross those off his list."

"His list?"

"Nusa'pei showed me. Stuck on his wall, every man who'd used him. Those whom he'd kill as soon as he had the chance. Some were crossed off, and Charandev was ticked."

"He told me he was thrilled to have killed Charandev, never had a stroke of regret or remorse."

"He nearly killed a second man in the same way. Persuaded him to release him from the paralysis, even persuaded him to turn face down for a massage. Then struck. Rotan was nearly killed."

"Rotan?"

"Rotan was never very bright."

Bellamy agreed. He knew Rotan, who was caretaker at Hillend. He asked, "Did they punish him?"

Narzu-Han said uncertainly, "I don't know. I think at that stage, they'd just accepted that it was an unfortunate characteristic that he showed, that now and then, he'd try and kill someone."

"The illness of the mind," Bellamy reminded him.

"There was a youth, Zeeko, only a few years older than himself. They made friends, and there was a special arrangement, that Zeeko could make appointments every day, if he wanted, in addition to the one in the evening. Valencio asked, and Nusa'pei thought it might help his adjustment. It went on for months. Abensur said they were friendly, though there was sexual activity as well. Quite unsuitable, of course, and probably it should have been stopped. Then there was a furore when Valencio stole a wand from one of the guards and kept it several days. It was thought that Zeeko might have been teaching him magic, maybe other things. The meetings stopped, then a couple of weeks later, Zeeko made another appointment. An ordinary appointment. That night, Valencio disappeared. He was found a couple of days later, badly injured, lying against the rear fence of Enclosure 2. Nusa'pei was going to let him die, as he wanted, but Haru hadn't had him yet, apparently suddenly realised he wanted him, and demanded he be saved."

"Zeeko hurt him."

Narzu-Han nodded. "It was his friend, and as he saw it, he was raped by his friend."

"He didn't make the same mistake about you. Acknowledged that he liked you sometimes, but said not a friend, of course. Just an owner, who did what he liked with him."

Narzu-Han shrugged. Of course Valencio had not been a friend. When all was said and done, it was only a dirt-boy, there to be used. Bellamy picked up his thought, and his anger rose in him again.

Narzu-Han glanced at him, and continued. "Anyway, there was no-one to over-rule Haru, as the Compound was almost deserted except for guards. Cholera in Baradan. Zola saved Valencio's life, but he went to pieces. He didn't appear to know anyone and spent his nights, as often as not, outside under a bush. He acted as if he no longer knew what was happening. He wasn't eating properly. He was put back into use, regardless. Abensur told me that one day, a client had just finished with him, and he said 100%. He was often saying nonsense things, but Abensur said that he suddenly realised a few days later, that that particular man meant that 100% of the male population of the Compound had used him. Married men, old men, every single one."

"No wonder he found it too difficult."

"He became thinner and thinner, according to Abensur, weak, as well, so it was not really necessary to paralyse him for sex any more. They also had an Akriktia by then, and were confident he had no weapons."

"He was so sick, yet still used."

"He was losing clients. He would not have been allowed in Enclosure 2 in any case, because he was viewed as too dangerous. Abensur took him over, with Nusa'pei's blessing. And as I told you before, he made him accept it, then enjoy it. It was nearly the final straw to begin with though. Abensur said it was a close thing, that he could so easily just have died. He was terrified of the Ven Restrainer. Adil had hurt him too much while on the Ven, but Abensur was convinced it was the only way to win. And he did."

Narzu-Han looked at Bellamy uneasily, and said, "The guards outside, yours and mine, are having bets on which one of us is going to emerge alive."

Bellamy rose and vanished his chair, then Narzu-Han's, glanced at the bed, which restored itself, complete with bedding, and said, "Jeremy says we're nearly finished with Turkey's own clients."

"Greeks, Germans, Austrians mostly tomorrow, as I understand, and five medj victims from Spain."

"A lot fewer women and children than previously here."

Narzu-Han's thought: _We're making progress._

The guards may not have been making bets on which one would survive the meeting, but there was certainly relief when they were both still alive, and appeared on reasonable terms. They even walked together to the App. Zone, before disapparating, each to their own family. Narzu-Han had a wife and child, of whom he was very proud. He'd sired a lot of children as a Khatabi, but now he was a father.

Bellamy was ashamed of himself, indulging his curiosity that way. The women had told him a bit, Vince a little more, but mostly, it seemed that they preferred to keep their history to themselves. He would not ask Narzu-Han, or anyone else, for further information. He found both Zoe and Najia in the spa, relaxing in the soothing hot water. He dropped his clothes and took his place between them, cuddling them both. Zoe said, "You were talking to Narzu-Han?"

"For a little while."

"I think I remember seeing that he was my mother's uncle."

"He just refers to you as cousins."

"It was the custom. It's only since Najia and I had access to Riza's records that we even know about specific relationships. If we asked, we'd just be told that it was the Family that was important, not which individual was closely related."

Najia said, "After the Sorting, we lost relatives. Like Zhang, who'd been my big brother. But then he was Khatabi-Richi, and once I was Khatabi, he was supposed not to exist for me except as one of the servants."

Bellamy thought, _An odd way to run a family._

Zoe answered him, "It worked in many ways. The Khatabis survived the Holocaust, when many others were wiped out."

"Surprising the Anirage population rebounded so quickly. It's different these days. Louise, for instance, says she doesn't want a child. And so many couples are childless, or only have one child. Many never even marry."

"I asked the teacher about that, but she couldn't tell me."

Bellamy grinned, "I mentioned to Vince that the Anirage population was declining, that if we were an endangered animal species, they'd call us 'shy breeders, but he laughed, and said that it was obvious that _I_ was not a shy breeder."

Najia asked, "Does it make them unhappy they can't have children?"

"It's a regret, of course. They console themselves with pets, and they encourage families as visitors, for the pleasure of seeing their children."

Zoe said quietly, "My baby. I knew he wasn't quite right. But he was mine, and he loved to be cuddled. It was so special, having my own baby."

Bellamy squeezed her. There were almost never Aniragi babies for adoption, and a medj baby growing up in among Anirage would find it too difficult. Aside from the sort of fluke that had given Julie her baby, Zoe would not have another baby, ever.

Najia asked, "Do you want to come with me tomorrow, Zoe? Gabby's going to help me choose a car for myself."

Zoe said, "We'll have to return soon."

"Other people can use it while we're gone, but I want a car."

The next day, Thursday, Bellamy was working through the patients very quickly, and thinking that it might be boring, but it was not as boring as speeches. He looked up resentfully. Narzu-Han had heard that thought. He was watching again. _Why_? he demanded.

Narzu-Han was laughing at him_, I like to watch you work._

_You could do this, if you chose._

But Narzu-Han answered, _Bad for my image, and some I can't do._

Kupec saw Bellamy frowning at the Observation Room, and drew his wand. "Anything wrong?"

Bellamy said, "Nothing to speak of."

A patient was wheeled in on a trolley. "Full paralysis," said Bryce.

Bellamy glanced at the man, and paused. He asked, "Medj?"

Bryce raised his eyebrows at the Spanish interpreter who said, "Medj. Five the same. No-one could undo the paralysis, so the healer put on muscle relaxing spells to stop the cramping. They were all in agony by that time."

Bellamy said, "Unusual. What were the circumstances?"

"They were paralysed, one with clothing unbuttoned, no sign of the culprit."

Bellamy walked to the terrified patient, and asked the man, using Spanish, "What were the circumstances?" He had his answer, and said to the interpreter, "It was to have been a rape, but suddenly they were all like this."

He said to the man, using Spanish, and a touch of magic, "You will not rape again."

Then he raised his wand, and a tingling was felt in the air. It was a Khatabi Spell, this one. It appeared that the strong magic would be needed. Five. He glanced at the Observation Room, resentfully. If there were five like this, he would make himself very tired. He said routinely, "Strong magic," and started work.

The man could finally move, to his profound relief. Bellamy said, "This man has been terrified. I doubt if further punishment is needed."

The Spanish interpreter said, "It is not up to me, of course, but I'll pass on your thoughts."

Bellamy did two more, then leaned against the wall, trembling, and suggested an early afternoon tea. Bryce nodded to the Turkish Coordinator , who hastened off.

Bellamy always found himself very hungry when he used the strong magic, and was irritated when he noticed Bryce watching him assessingly. Bryce went to use the Nisco monitor when he finished, but Bellamy brushed him off. "I'll stay here tonight, so there's no need to pester me by telling me I'm too tired to apparate."

Bryce opened his mouth to argue, but Jeremy put in, "Would you like me to send a message for you?"

Bellamy thanked him.

He was very relieved when he noticed that there were no observers when he returned. He didn't like them anyway, and he didn't want Narzu-Han to see him trembling with weariness.

It was the first time since his marriage that Bellamy had slept alone. When he had a nightmare and wanted to walk, there were four aurors assigned to him. He pointblank refused, however, when it was suggested that more be woken. He was feeling bad-tempered as well as agitated, when he was finally allowed to go out and walk off the trembling upset.

He started off the following day weary, and wasn't happy to find the strong magic needed again the following day, twice. There were no observers, and he was profoundly relieved. He returned by medj transport, refused Kupec's offer to apparate with him, dodged Bryce, and went home with a sigh of relief. Najia waited to welcome him, saw the weary look, and suggested a spa.

For a while, Bellamy just leaned his head back in the spa, drinking in the soothing, sensuous feel of bubbling hot water. After a while, Najia went and brought him a beer, which he accepted with thanks. A few minutes later, Zoe joined them.

"A hard day?"

"It started yesterday. A relative of yours, I believe."

Zoe sat straight up in the water, and demanded, "Who?"

"I don't know exactly. A young girl threatened with pack rape, discovered she could work magic without a wand, and paralysed the five of them. Then just left them there."

Zoe smiled, "When someone was going to do that to me, I was planning on castration and disembowelment!"

"I remember."

"A fighter like that would be a tremendous asset."

"It happened in Spain."

"Who did you send to Spain?"

"Lileah, with her children."

"Lileah."

Najia said, "If we'd been older, would you have done it to us, as well?"

Bellamy opened his eyes and looked at her serious face. "I probably would have. It was a criminal family. Dispersal was the best option I could think of."

Zoe asked, quite coldly, "Do you still regard us as a criminal family?"

"I'm part of the family now. All the same, of the men, only the boys have not performed criminal acts, when tutored by Haru, and when using the prisoners from Enclosure 1."

Zoe looked at him fiercely. She was a Khatabi. He should respect the family. Najia said, "Zoe, what if we'd stayed?"

Zoe looked at her, annoyed, but then admitted, "I was forgetting."

After a pause, Najia said, "I thought I might ride with you in the morning."

Bellamy smiled at her, "That would be lovely."

Zoe said, "She's bought a car. Bright, bright yellow."

Najia grinned, "Against Zoe's strong advice. She thought it should be quietly inconspicuous."

"We can always put crio-magic on it."

Bellamy wasn't sure that he wanted Zoe to try and get back any of the Khatabis he'd sent away, even the children. And he had no intention of taking the pendreiyas off any of the adults. Just staying with the family was a criminal act, to his mind. The women could not have remained in ignorance of the crimes committed by the men, even if they committed none themselves.

Zoe glanced at him, knew what he was thinking, and decided not to ask. She wanted to restore her family, but not as it had been. Also, of course, she would never have been the leader if Faheem and Adil and all the rest, had not been sent away. Best just to leave things as they were. She could advertise, though. And a few more of the children might return...

***chapter end***


	42. Chapter 42

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. _

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. __His employees include__: Archie & Ursula Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, Oliver Barnes. Sidney Bourne, Kitty, his wife, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. Louise, cook, Alison, secretary, Michael & Dot, Victor, __Melanie. __Neighbours__: Paul & Helena Pickering. Cameron works for Paul, his daughters, Melanie & Maria. __The Petersons__, formerly Khatabis: Akila, now married, Tristan & Bahiti, children Kay, plus a baby boy. Hasina, married Jeremy, the auror, children, Nola (sired by Tashfin Khatabi,) plus a baby boy. Zahra, Najet, Jiro. __The freed slaves__: Carol, Gloria, Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) Clarence & Bernice, ***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.***___

_**Chapter 42:**_

The tactic of taking a lesser role in the affairs of Arabia was working well. Other leaders were emerging, especially Sonali Zreika, of Persia. Bellamy and his wives returned to Morocco, Zoe and Bellamy 'observed' at a few meetings, then went to Japan and listened to Abensur boast of his successes. The best thing they could do at the time, still seemed to be very little.

Bellamy enjoyed himself doing some teaching, especially of the women, who were very pleased to be allowed to learn defence. It was no longer 'Combat & Control,' just 'Defence.' Several more of them earned the light green shoulder tab of a 'Defender.' They might not particularly want to fight, but they could if it was needed. All the Khatabi-Richi still wore their insignia. It was a quick indicator of status and roles within the family, and they took pride in the code that showed their competencies.

Bellamy and his wives spent just two weeks in Australia, but not at Fitzroy School, as there were too many active enemies. But it was a chance to catch up with Clare and Jackson and their children, including his own son, who seemed only to look more and more like Jackson. Clare admitted that she'd thought it advisable to request that any of those who knew of the child's paternity, keep it very quiet for the time being.

In August, the three returned to England. It was a Thursday, and this time, Bellamy gave his staff a few days' notice. It was Mary's graduation as a healer, but both Mary and Susan said sternly that they were not to attend. Susan said, "I keep in touch with Homer, and he's adamant that there are too many enemies for you to be so exposed."

"Homer? Is Dieter retired then?"

"Didn't you know? He died suddenly a few weeks ago."

Bellamy had to remind himself that he should not get upset when old friends died. But he'd known Dieter so long! He'd been like Franz, who was long gone now.

Zoe moved closer to him, and squeezed his hand, comforting. But she only said to Susan, "You're right. There was another incident recently in Japan, though the assailants were Lebanese. Unfortunately, someone killed them before they could be properly questioned."

Bellamy remarked that not going to the graduation at least meant fewer speeches that he had to tolerate.

Mary smiled at him, "You, Zoe and Najia can be at my wedding, though."

Bellamy hugged her, "Bill?"

"Of course, Bill. It's in two days, Saturday afternoon, in France, close to where Yvette and Greg live. Yvette's helped with the organising. There will be Yvette, Lesley and Susan, and husbands, Bill's parents, but no-one else. That's for security, of course, and no-one but the ones invited, even know that we're engaged. I'll get ready here, and then we just apparate. A medj ceremony, with a civil celebrant."

Zoe approved. A medj ceremony might not be the same as an Aniragi ceremony, but it was still a marriage, and it was far more discreet doing it that way.

Mary showed them her wedding gown, and said to her father, "Amreeta designed it for me, one of your medj."

Bellamy said sincerely, "You'll look beautiful in it."

Mary smiled a little ruefully. "I'll never be beautiful, but since I have to wear a medj type gown, this has to be the best I can do."

Susan said, "Melanie and Bobby are getting married from his father's place. No-one knows that they have any connection with you, but afterwards, they're using one of the workers' cottages, but will also have an official home at Nick's place. Rodney Pickering died too, just recently."

Bellamy was a hundred and seventy-seven years old. He understood that ones he knew as babies would grow old and die. He knew it had to be accepted. There were so many he cared about. There was no point breaking his heart. He didn't know why he'd been given so many years, but he looked at his young wife and felt a gratitude that Zoe had been the influence that meant he could make a real difference in the world. What he was doing now was so worthwhile, and he may never have made any attempt to change things if not for the imperious girl with the large nose.

He asked, "How are the medj, do you know?"

Susan answered, "One of them is dying - Clarence. Lung cancer, but at least he's having a healer rather than a medj doctor, so he won't suffer."

"Who do they have?"

"Sophia McRae. She doesn't live far away. Dot organised her in the beginning, when Vince broke a leg not long before he started on his first film."

"Poor Clarence. He's only had five years of freedom."

"I visit every month or so, talk to Carol, sometimes help with the rides, or anything else needed. And Melanie helps with the horses as a regular thing."

"I'll visit tomorrow. See Clarence, maybe join Gloria for what they call the advanced ride, if she's still doing that."

Both Dot and Peter were waiting to ride with the boss in the morning. Peter pointed to an Andalusian, and said, "I've borrowed Arielle from Paul, for you. She's freshly broken in, and is to be sold once you're finished with her."

Bellamy thanked him, and said regretfully, "It's just not worth choosing another for myself."

"Naji's in demand by the security guards, but I can reserve her for you if you want."

Bellamy shook his head. "Not much point." He stroked the lovely filly.

Peter decided that next time he visited, he'd make sure to have a good young horse available for the boss. Line of Sheba, not Andalusian. The boss liked his own horses best.

Peter said, "The Bourne boys are coming too, to help guard."

"All of them?"

"Just the twins. Luke will be doing night duty. It's all arranged."

"I won't stay long."

Peter said, "I understand that what you're doing is important, but we miss you."

"All the extra precautions... It's a trouble for everyone when I'm home."

"Susan said it's all right to still go riding." _Homer would say not to._ Bellamy didn't acknowledge his thought, but looked up and greeted the twins as they cantered towards them on their own horses.

Arielle was only three, and happy to gallop. It was something that Bellamy missed most, his horses. Ross and Ryan were full of chatter, about their world, the parties they went to as security guards, their occasional tussles, and Ross said, "We've been proposed to. There's a woman, a bit older than us. She wants to take us to Morocco and marry us both."

Bellamy grinned, "Considering it?"

They looked at each other, and spoke almost in unison, "No!"

Ryan said, "If I go to Morocco, it'll be to marry two women, not to have to share one with my brother."

"Well, there's plenty of excess women in the Khatabi Compounds, but hardly any of your age."

"Shame. It's sounds to me rather nice to have more than one wife."

"Has anyone else done it?"

"I've heard a lot of people talking about it. Some go purple with fury at the idea, and others think it sounds wonderful!"

There was a line of horses in the distance, and Ross and Ryan fell back, keeping a watch. Bellamy narrowed his eyes, extended his mind, and concluded that it was just an innocent riding party. He asked Dot, "Loch Lomand?"

She said, "Well, the Edinburgh motel's still needed, because Ingrid and Adolfina are still studying, but eleven have completed their Arts degree, three of whom have gone straight into jobs in London. They simply wrote to embassies, a few to multinational businesses, and listed the languages they know. A few more have interviews."

"What else?"

"Evita is still playing in _Interesting Times_, which is on tonight, so you should watch it."

"TV series?"

"That's right. She started after Vince did _Marriage Mart_. She had a big part in that as well."

"Vince still in Hollywood?"

"Yes, and so is Inge. She's doing a traineeship. She says she'd love to direct."

"I've still only seen one of Vince's films."

"Ask Maria to borrow her copies of the others. She still thinks he's dreamy. He was home for a couple of weeks recently, just a break, and Melanie took her to meet him. Now she's more convinced than ever that he's dreamy."

"Does she realise his history?"

"I suppose she must do, but maybe prefers not to think of it. Something very off-putting in the thought of the man you fancy, having been a toy for other men."

Ross was riding close again, and said with a slight sneer, "I don't know how anyone could submit to that!"

Bellamy said coldly, "Imagine yourself without a wand and either paralysed or tied down. Just _exactly_ how would you have stopped them?" Ignorant and arrogant young man! Poor Vince had fought so hard. Too hard. Sentenced to death, once.

Ross glanced at his face and muttered sorry. His horse dropped back again.

Dot cast him a glance, and said, "He's asked if there's a way of admitting who he is, without getting into trouble because of forged identity papers."

"He's thinking of coming into the open?"

"There's an inheritance. Money, but also the estate on which he grew up. He says it seems to be common knowledge anyway. I'm consulting with Rocky, but he's still in no hurry. He asks how he can show his face again in the town he grew up."

"He talks to you?"

"He talks to Susan sometimes, I think. We're not bloody wizards, of course. Just Ania, and he doesn't seem to mind Ania. And they seem to be taking Susan as a partial substitute for you. The same as some of us are. I've even heard her referred to as the boss."

Bellamy smiled. It was good that Susan had stayed on. He had other responsibilities, and said, "I'll have to go see the Petersons, as well."

Dot said, "I see Zahra now and then. She works at the bookshop as well now."

"Does Lesley need so many?"

"It's a very big and very popular bookshop. Well organised as well. Remember the old bookshop in Diagon Alley? It was always so messy. Hard to find what you want."

"I loved that bookshop. It's a shame the family died out."

"Well now there's the one in Hogsmeade, and Lesley's. And as far as I know, they're the only ones in Britain that stock books for Anirage."

"A small market, of course."

"That's what Lesley said, that an exclusively wizard bookshop would not be viable."

"Najet?"

"I scarcely know Najet."

"Bahiti and Najia write to each other. I'm told that Jiro's doing very well at school."

Peter said disapprovingly, "He's made some enemies..."

"I can scarcely condemn him on those grounds."

"Yes, but your enemies are different."

Bellamy glanced around. "Canter home and race around the perimeter track?"

He went to Loch Lomand after lunch, finding people everywhere. Some playing tennis, others strolling, two children picking flowers, two elderly ladies in comfortable chairs in the gardens, one reading a book, one quietly knitting. Fifty guests at a time now, and nearly always fully booked.

Clarence was in the gardens as well, sitting with Bernice next to a new fountain. He no longer wore the yellow of a host, and looked very thin and grey. There were no lines of pain. Healers might not have been able to stop the course of cancer, but they were very good at ensuring freedom from pain. He greeted Bellamy with pleasure, and suggested he pull up a chair. Bernice rose and said she'd bring some coffee and scones. Clarence thanked her.

Bellamy sat down next to him. Clarence said, "You know I'm dying."

"Susan told me."

"She's good. Comes regularly. Not really needed, but I think we all like it that she comes."

"Your healer suit you?"

"Much better than the medj doctor, who spoke about a drastic operation and then chemotherapy, and then admitted that I'd die anyway."

"It's a different philosophy of treatment."

"Susan brought me a book about the differences in Medj and Aniragi physiology."

"I know the one. Co-authored by Bryce McKenzie and Isaac Berg. Isaac's the medj doctor who looked after me when I was a prisoner."

"For cancer and broken bones, a healer is better."

"For most things, it's better. Not for all things. And only treating cancer with pain relief would not always be regarded as better."

Bernice returned and set out the coffee, provided her husband with a couple of buttered scones, leaving Bellamy to help himself, then glanced at her husband and left.

Clarence said, "I'm glad it's been a warm summer, since it's to be my last." He grinned, "Not stinking hot, like Morocco, just warm and homelike. Like Coventry, where I was a child."

"You never contacted family?"

"Never. I have two brothers, and nieces and nephews, but here is my family. We club members don't judge each other, and outsiders would judge."

"Perhaps they would."

"Vince is thinking about it. He says he loved the place in Italy when he was a child, and it's still held for him, in trust. He was very lucky in his latest stepfather, and sees him quite regularly."

"His family?"

"His parents are dead and there's no other family."

Clarence was quiet a while, waving away a bee that buzzed too close, and then spoke in a voice of acceptance. "I'm to be buried in the cemetery near the chapel. Vince took me to see it now it's finished. In the enclosures, I'm pretty sure that if we died, the bodies would just be vanished, except they mostly took them away and pretended there was a proper burial." After a moment, he continued, "I had five and a half years of freedom. I never expected that. I still don't understand why we were allowed to live."

Bellamy acknowledged, "I haven't worked that out myself. Maybe Suma simply refused to allow another cull."

"Have you asked her?"

"They don't mention the enclosures for fear of making me angry. And I don't refer to them either, for fear of becoming so angry I cannot work with them."

Clarence looked at him surprised. "It makes you angry?"

"Of course it makes me angry! What they did to you all was unforgivable!"

"Vince says that. The younger ones, as well. The ones who saw less cruelty. We older ones, in the end I think just accepted that we were slaves and had no rights."

"Vince saw cruelty."

"Not much. He was subjected to cruelty himself, but I don't think he even saw anyone else punished, except very mildly."

Bellamy waited. There was something on Clarence's mind. Bernice knew, he suspected, especially when he noticed her shaking her head at Treen, who was hovering. Treen nodded and went away.

At last, Bellamy asked directly, "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Something for Vince."

"Is Vince in trouble?"

Clarence said, "Men look at him, and either think he's a sissy, maybe, or they want him in bed. They don't look at him and think him dangerous. What I wanted to ask is that you don't let him go to prison, even if he kills someone."

"Why would he kill someone?"

"When he attacks, he's lightning fast. There was an incident in Bogridge Pub a couple of years ago. Some stupid twit referred to Vince and Jimmy as fags, then said that he reckoned the pretty one went underneath. Jimmy said that he didn't even see Vince move, just that the man was suddenly unconscious on the floor. I heard about it when he attacked Adil, as well. He was just leaning against the wall and mocking him that he wasn't up to a man. Adil went close, and suddenly he was on the floor, one hand over his crotch, one over his eye, and yelling blue murder. It was the same, total casual, to very effective, in an instant. And he was barely thirteen!"

"I can understand that being behind bars would be very hard for him."

Clarence said baldly, "He'd be raped, probably time and time again. And then he'd kill. It would destroy him."

Bellamy was confused, "Would he be raped? Wouldn't the guards stop anything like that?"

"Not from what I gather. It's almost expected. And looking the way he does..."

Bellamy was thoroughly shocked, thinking that, for a change, maybe medj were more barbaric than wizards. He didn't think anyone was raped in a wizard prison. He asked, "Why would he find himself in prison in the first place?"

"He's not dangerous, of course. Never to women, never to anyone who doesn't threaten him. He's hardly even hit anyone since he's been free."

"So?"

"If he was maybe drugged and raped. If something happened like that, he could react very badly."

Bellamy glanced at him, and understood that it had already happened. He asked, "Is he in trouble at the moment?"

Clarence shook his head. "Not as far as I know."

Bellamy said, "Ask one of the others to call me if he's in trouble like that. I've told Vince, of course, but he might not do it."

"You won't leave him in prison?"

Bellamy promised, "Whatever happens, I will not leave him in prison." He'd made the undertaking, bargaining on his own judgement that Vince was a strong man. Vulnerable maybe, as Narzu-Han said, but not fragile, as the women thought. Bellamy didn't think that Vince might kill. He very much hoped that he would not kill. What on earth would he do with him if he did become dangerous?

Clarence breathed a sigh of relief. "I admired him so much. I couldn't bear to think he might wind up like Damir. I can't imagine it. I think he would have gone into a murderous frenzy. Or killed himself. Maybe that's why they didn't do it."

"You don't give them any credit for some humanity?"

"No. I don't."

Bellamy nodded. Fair enough.

Clarence said, "He was my friend. I lost Guiliano, lost Damir, and then there was Valencio. Just myself and him, the only men."

"A strange life."

Clarence said, smiling, "It wasn't only the wizards loved him. The women did as well, and he loved them. Quite a few of them!"

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, and then laughed. Clarence grinned, but he was getting tired. Bellamy asked, "Did you want to go inside now?"

Clarence started to stand, and Bellamy quickly went to his elbow, to help him. Clarence said, "Sophie says that when I've had enough, there's a potion."

Bellamy said, "I'll be around a while, I think. I'll call in every two or three days. Call me if you want me." Clarence was so thin, and Bellamy could feel his weakness. It would not be long, he suspected, before he decided he'd had enough.

It was Margaret, not Gloria, who was to lead the 'Advanced Ride,' that went every afternoon. There was also a morning, 'Easy Ride.' But Treen found him first, then Gloria, who lured him into having a race instead, Gloria on Madigan, Treen on Bobby, and Bellamy on Jean-Pierre. Gloria said it was essential, pure business, to see how fast the new horses were. Bellamy grinned. They were pretty fast. An audience started to gather, as soon as it was seen that there was to be a race. Gloria said, "We take the jumps first, wheel around the red post, and come back on the straight race track."

All the horses looked eager. The Line of Sheba horses were mostly a bit heavier than racehorses, but they had all the instincts. One of the watchers called, "Can I give the signal?"

Gloria agreed, and pointed, "See, John. When the yellow sign drops, that's the signal."

"Does it make a noise?"

"A loud clang."

Bellamy nodded, grinning. Jean-Pierre was trotting on the spot now, ready to run, but not pulling. Bobby was standing still, but had his ears pricked. Gloria called, "Whenever you're ready, Carrie."

A moment more, the sign dropped, and they were racing. Madigan was still tops, it seemed, but Bobby was only a touch behind, and Jean-Pierre only a stride behind Bobby. They pulled up, laughing in pleasure, the audience cheering for Gloria and Madigan. Madigan looked at them, pricked his ears, and reared slightly, then bucked, but only gently. He was showing off. Gloria told him sternly to behave.

Bellamy asked, "Do the guests take jumps when they race?"

Gloria said, "Guests race only on the flat. Too dangerous, otherwise."

"Had any accidents?"

"Nothing major. And very few with the guests. We take great care with our guests."

Bellamy said, "If you're not doing anything, I wouldn't mind seeing what you've done to the chapel area."

There was more gossip as they rode at a walk. That Amreeta was becoming very well known as a designer, that Eva and Lucy had joined Helene's model agency, that the graduation ceremony for the ones with degrees was not for ages. News of jobs, news of marriages.

Treen said, "Vince found a couple of caves, but he says they're not worth doing anything with."

"How was he?"

"He came back from America a bit tired. And hearing about Clarence upset him. But he soon cheered up. The guests love him."

Gloria said, smiling, "Glen Riddle gymkhana. He and one of the single women guests used Juanita and Rosamund in a pairs class, and solemnly cantered the circle, both on the wrong lead. Blew their chances, but Betty was thrilled with him anyway. Not that Vince and a plump, middle-aged woman were really a very suitable selection for a pair!"

Bellamy laughed, and Treen said, "Mary and Ruby finally won a Best Rider event. She's been best at a lot of gymkhanas, but always before, better looking horses have taken the prizes."

"How old is Ruby?"

"Getting too old. Mary's retired her, and she's chosen Sonata for her special horse now."

"Sonata?"

"Her dam was Reya, sire, Bruno. Dapple grey, very pretty."

"I remember now."

Treen said, "Marriage Mart's Vince's latest movie, released just recently."

"I'll have to watch it."

Treen remarked casually, "_I'm_ getting married soon."

Gloria turned to her in as much surprise as Bellamy. Treen smiled, "He doesn't know yet, but if he agrees, I'll organise it with Kaede, and we can get married next week, so you can come."

Bellamy smiled and said, "I'd love to come. And I expect to be around that long. But maybe you should propose before you make too many arrangements?"

Treen grinned, "I'm pretty sure he'll say yes."

"I'll be doing some spell-breaking next Friday, but I can come any other day, unless there's some sort of an emergency."

Bellamy was thinking that whatever had happened to Vince, neither Gloria nor Treen knew of it. They came to the ruined chapel. One corner reached to about eight feet, but all the walls were half tumbled down. It had a climbing rose sprawled over it. Next to it, a freshly painted white picket fence surrounded a new levelled area.

Gloria pointed, "It's a cemetery. Dot fixed it so the council allows it. Probably quite a few of us will be buried here. For us, it really has become a home."

Treen said, "We decided we want to look after our own. So we're now licensed funeral directors, with Dot's help, and various authorities will not dispute when we notify them of a death."

"How much do you know what to do?"

"We'll have the help of magic. Both Susan and Dot say they've learned the spells to preserve bodies and prepare them for burial."

Bellamy nodded, "I've done it for women I love. I also know the spells."

"Susan said that no matter what, we'll always have the help of Anirage whenever wanted."

"Of course." He'd promised that at the start, that they would be looked after, as much or as little as needed or wanted. He said, "Clarence said that Vince brought him to see it."

"They were very close, for so many years. The only two male prisoners."

"Did Vince know Damir?"

"The last cull was before he arrived. He didn't know Damir."

"Clarence mentioned that he didn't even see anyone else seriously punished."

"Margaret was insolent once, and I think Nusa'pei was about to punish, but Valencio stood up, probably blade in hand, and Nusa'pei settled for a humble apology."

Bellamy said, surprised, "You think he didn't punish because of Valencio?"

"I think it possible."

Treen said, "I saw Abensur punish with pain a couple of times, but Valencio was in Enclosure 2 by then, and I doubt if anyone was silly enough to tell him."

Gloria said, "It only takes seeing it once, and everyone else knew to take no chances being rude to them."

Treen nodded, remembering Marietta punished. She had dared just once, and never again. Only about a minute, but it was enough! Bellamy shook his head, pushing away the intrusive image.

Gloria pointed, "That's Emma probably, with a few guests. They'll be painting."

"I might go and see."

"There's only women. When there are men, Carol makes sure that there's one of our men working close. Emma is not good at firmly discouraging over-familiarity."

Bellamy hesitated, "She wouldn't be frightened of me, would she?"

"Of course not. Go and talk to her if you want. We won't wait. Treen and I have work to do."

It must have been a regular point for painting. A high knoll, and a shelter with one wall and a roof. Two small tables and chairs, and five easels, too big and heavy to be easily portable. Two women worked at easels, and two sat a table with watercolours. Emma looked up at Bellamy, and said, "John. Good to see you."

Bellamy looked at the small water-colour of apple-laden trees, and said, "Charming."

Emma smiled, "This was done by Amy, who's never painted before."

Bellamy looked at the middle-aged woman who sat next to Emma, and congratulated her. "It really is a charming picture."

Amy said, "You can tell it's done by a beginner."

"Maybe... Doesn't mean it's without its charm."

A younger woman said, "Come and see mine, seeing you're so lavish with compliments."

Bellamy looked at the picture, looked at the view of a mountainside, and apple trees, and scratched his head. The woman smiled impishly and said, "I decided it was too hard, and so I've painted pure passion!"

Bellamy said, "It does look passionate!"

Amy said warningly, "Anna, he is wearing a wedding ring!"

Anna said sadly, "So was Vince."

Emma smiled and formally introduced John to the three women. The conversation was general for a while, then Emma said, "Come with me, John. I'll show you Vince's new trees."

Bellamy smiled at her, and went where she said. Emma said, "They look so fragile. They're different from the others."

Bellamy asked, "Is he all right?"

Emma hesitated, and said, "I hope so." Bellamy waited, and Emma said, "Just that he'd said that he'd never go back to Hollywood, that it was a sick environment. But then he went back."

"You think something might have happened?"

"If something happened, he overcame it. He was always so brave, and he still is."

"Should I go and check on him, do you think?"

"Tasha and Inge both write regularly. We'd know, I think, if he was in trouble."

"Anything else bothering you?"

Emma sighed, "Only Clarence. It seems so unfair."

Bellamy said, "You know you can call me if you need to."

"You've told us that. We have to look after ourselves, but if we need you, we will call."

"Do you think Vince would call me?"

"I know him as well as anyone. Probably as well as Tasha. I am confident he'd call you if he needed you."

"That's a relief."

There was a lingering doubt. If Vince himself was tempted, he might be too shamed to ask for help. When Bellamy returned home, he glanced at the house, but then turned away. There was a certain thick grove of trees. He touched a particular one. She was so strong, so peaceful, friendly. The lowest branch was not too high, and Bellamy jumped and swung himself up, finding a comfortable place where he could lean against the trunk, hook a leg underneath so he didn't fall, and just feel the life around him.

After a while, he closed his eyes and felt for Inge, who was in Hollywood, close to Vince. Not Vince, himself, as Vince could feel him. There was Tasha, but he didn't know Tasha as well as he knew Inge.

He didn't go to Inge, or even intrude into her mind - or barely. Instead, he saw what she saw, heard what she heard. It was some sort of a teaching session, he gathered. _Richard Neuhaus,_ he felt in Inge's mind, and felt her respect for the well known director. He was patient as he listened to a lecture about the necessity for careful editing - no extraneous matter, get to the heart of what you want to say, remember that it's not like a book, you have to convey your message in the limited time allowed... And he went on, "Most beginning directors start with short films, often documentaries. I'm actually doing a documentary myself, next. It'll be quite a relief - no actors with monstrous egos to coddle."

There was laughter, and one of the students said, "But they're not all like that, are they?"

"No, thank goodness. And personally, I mostly avoid any like that if I can. Trouble is, they're often the best."

A woman said, "We've been watching them film _Papacy Scandal_ a bit, just lately..."

The man nodded, "Vince McDonald. He's a superb actor. He might not last long, of course."

There was a surge of disbelief and anger from Inge, but it was someone else, who asked, puzzled, "Why not?"

Neuhaus said casually, "I don't even know McDonald. But I've seen such actors before. They bring an enormous intensity to their acting. They have a genius for conveying emotion. They're the best, but too often tend to self-destruct. They can't take it. Always neurotic, hard to work with."

"Vince doesn't seem like that?"

Neuhaus shrugged. "I'll leave him to Schuster. He seems to be managing him all right. And from what I've heard, he'll get another Best Director for this one."

Bellamy suddenly felt Inge's amused thought that maybe Schuster was deliberately letting people think that Vince was difficult to work with because he didn't want to share him. And he also knew that Inge was not in the slightest bit worried about Vince. He even saw her picture of Vince laughing with them over the 'pope' having to kiss his feet. Bellamy was relieved. Vince was a strong man.

Inge wasn't worried, nor Emma nor Gloria, and they were all his particular friends. And anyway, as he'd made clear to Narzu-Han, Vince had to be free to take his own risks.

He started to think of Catillon, who was to return from Loch Lomand before the winter set in. There would be a foal in the spring. And Mary, who was to be married the following day. Melanie as well, sometime soon. Treen, who declared her intention to others, and had not yet asked the man. It seemed that if her self-confidence had been eroded by her time as a slave, it had made a full recovery!

***chapter end***


	43. Chapter 43

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. _

_Notes for the benefit of readers:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. His daughters are Susan, married to Marcus Pickering, Lesley, married to Dallas Weasley, & Mary, engaged to Bill Davenport. There is an illegitimate daughter, Yvette, married to Gregory Innes. __The Family Khatabi__: Ryuichi, overall manager, 2 wives. __The Petersons__, formerly Khatabis: Akila, now married, Tristan & Bahiti, 2 children, Hasina, married Jeremy, 2 children. Zahra, Najet, Jiro. __The freed slaves__: Clarence & Bernice, Mary, Connie. ***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.***___

_**Chapter 43:**_

The distance to Yvette's home, in France, was such that two apparation steps were needed for everyone but Bellamy. The specified App. Zone was in a particular room of the house, and two little girls, just three and four, all dressed up, waited to greet the arriving guests under the direction of their father, Gregory. They were solemn and serious, taking their duty very seriously, and escorting each arriving guest to another room, where Yvette waited.

Bill's parents, Darren and Marjorie Davenport were introduced around, Marjorie looking at the legendary figure of the great wizard in awe, although redheaded Darren only greeted him with pleasure. Darren worked at the factory that handled his inventions, and Bellamy was not a stranger to him.

Only when all the guests were present, did Mary and Bill make their appearance, hand in hand, Bill looking proud and happy, and Mary glowing. Bellamy looked at his youngest daughter, and tried to conceal his emotion as he hugged her.

Susan rebuked him and straightened her sister's dress again, but Mary smiled at him. She saw so little of her father since he'd married into the Khatabis, but she could never doubt that he loved his family. That he loved her, and was pleased for her.

Zoe felt his emotion, and felt a little guilty that they had taken him too far away from the home and family that he loved. On the other hand, there were now six members of the AAAN, and Egypt had recently been accepted into the AOWCN. What they were doing was valuable.

Bellamy agreed, _We are doing valuable work._

Little Odette pulled at his trouser leg, and asked sceptically, "Are you really the great wizard?"

Bellamy squatted, and said, "Hello Odette. You look very beautiful."

Katherine said combatively, "I look more beautiful."

Yvette quickly intervened, saying, "You're both beautiful. We all know that." _Please don't fight now!_

Bellamy looked at Yvette, smiling. It seemed her daughters were not always as sweet as they appeared on the surface! Yvette's daughters, his granddaughters. He wondered just how many descendants he had now. He must ask Alison, she kept an accounting. Bill was a descendant, as well, through his father, Darren. Of those here, Marjorie was not a descendant, and neither was Marcus Pickering, but Lesley's husband, Dallas Weasley was, he thought. He was actually not quite sure. If he was, it was way back.

After the simple ceremony and the celebratory meal, Mary and Bill took their leave. They were to have a honeymoon, and then return to the home they were to share in Diagon Alley. It was just a small house, attached to Bill's office. Bill was a healer, and Mary would eventually join him in his practice, but she'd have a few more years of working at the hospital first. With such a small population of Anirage, it took a long time to become an experienced healer.

On Sunday morning, Bellamy, with both Zoe and Najia, visited the Black house, where the Petersons lived. The mention that Jiro had made enemies, was bothering him. It was still school holidays, and he might find him there. Surprisingly, of all of those who lived there, they found only Najet at home. Najet was sixteen, and was very quiet at first, though polite.

Zoe said kindly, "Only one more year of schooling, and it will be time to choose a career. Have you anything in mind?"

Najet said, "If I were still in Japan, I might be a sterilized servant, but I think I'd be happier."

They looked at her in surprise, and Najia asked, "Do you want to return?" Najet nodded, suddenly nearly crying, and her feeling of overwhelming loneliness struck both Bellamy and Zoe. Najia knew, too. There had been hints in Bahiti's letters.

Zoe warned, "There's no-one else there your age, except for a few school students."

"Najia told me that people with telepathy - among the family, they take it for granted. And here, other people hate me for it." She assumed a dignity as she addressed the leaders of the Khatabis, "May I come back and live in Japan?"

Najia said kindly, "If you wish. There are plenty of spare apartments in the women's quarters."

Zoe said, "You would not have been a servant, not with a talent for telepathy. It would have been valued and fostered. You would have special lessons so that you became more skilled, but there's no-one to teach that now, except for John and I. But if you'd stayed, you would probably already have a couple of children - with no choice about the sire."

Najet said simply, "When?"

"When we go back, you can come with us. We spend a lot more time in Morocco than we do in Japan, but you can choose either home."

"When I was very little, there were other children. That was in Japan, and I would like to live there again."

Zoe said, "John wants to stay in England longer than planned, but unless something crops up, then we'll pick you up, and we'll stay with you for a few weeks."

Najet smiled, though a little sadly, "I'll have to pack." She didn't know whether things would be better there - just that it was worth a try.

Bellamy asked, "Does anyone else want to return?"

"Zahra was horrified when I suggested it, and Jiro wants to be an auror, he says, so he needs to stay here."

"How's Jiro going at school?"

"He's all right," but her words were defensive, and she didn't want him to ask anything more. Not a good indication, Bellamy thought. Jiro would be twelve by now, he estimated.

Zoe was the first to get up, as an indication that it was time to leave. She was very much in the habit of being the leader. Bellamy asked, "Going home now?" Zoe looked at him questioningly, and Bellamy said, "I thought I'd visit Kupec. He probably doesn't know I'm back yet."

"How long do you think?"

"It depends who's home."

Kupec stared at Bellamy on the doorstep, and then wrapped him in a bear hug, before saying reprovingly, "You should have a bodyguard with you at all times!"

Bellamy answered easily, "Nonsense. I'm perfectly safe at a private house like yours, and also in medj areas, unless someone's expecting me." They were old friends now, and talked for a while, before Bellamy asked how the boys were going.

"Rick's out at the moment. One more year and he'll be a qualified auror."

"Dexter?"

"Just finished sixth year. He's upstairs, I think."

"Still going to make an App. Box factory?"

"He doesn't know what he wants to do."

Bellamy glanced at his watch, "I wanted a word with Dexter. Do you think you could call him?"

Kupec looked at him, surprised, then went to the bottom of the stairs, and bellowed, "Dexter!"

A tall and solid youth appeared, and said, slightly sulkily, "What did I do now?"

"Nothing that I know of. John Bellamy wants to ask you something, I think."

Bellamy remarked, "He's bigger than you are, Kupec."

Dexter grinned ruefully, and said, "I didn't mean it."

He lounged in a chair, making it look small. Bellamy felt a little awkward. He'd meant to lead up to his question, but father and son were looking at him expectantly. He shrugged, and said, "James Peterson. I just wanted to know how he's going at school, especially whether he's getting into trouble."

Dexter answered readily, "He calls himself Jiro Peterson, and doesn't deny that he's a Khatabi. He's been in trouble for fighting, and has a reputation for being very quick and clever. But the ones he's had fights with are only those who've given him a hard time for being Khatabi. There was especially a pair of twins - Abercrombies. He challenged them, individually, and whipped them. And they were good! Fourth years, and acknowledged as fighters themselves."

Bellamy frowned, "Are people duelling again much?"

"Not serious duelling. But it's good to be able to fight. You have to admit that."

"I suppose," Bellamy admitted, a little reluctantly, and heard the boy's cheerful thought, _And besides, it's fun!_

He ignored it, and asked, "Does he pick on those weaker than himself at all?"

"Not that I've heard, and the girls like him. That's a good indication."

Bellamy smiled at him, and admitted, "I'm relieved."

"About App. Boxes..."

It seemed he hadn't forgotten his ambition to build App. Boxes after all, even when Bellamy pointed out what a security risk they could be, not to mention very dangerous if not made with enormous care. Dexter shrugged, "Time someone else had a go again!"

Bellamy felt he'd pried into the conduct of young Jiro sufficiently at that household, but still felt a responsibility. Some of the Khatabis had done some terrible things. He felt too many of them trying not to think of things in the past, whenever they were close. It was no secret now that he had telepathy. Some tried very hard to avoid him, such as one Fahada, who apparently thought he'd be killed if he knew how badly he'd hurt Valencio one time. But Zoe was apt to point out that well trained Fighters such as Fahada, were immensely valuable, and knew to do as they were told. She'd even taken back two whom she'd dismissed, two who had been on the medj prisoners' lists as liking to cause pain. Manmohan, as well, who'd returned from an English prison. He, too, had been on that list.

When Bellamy took his leave, it was to go to Hogwarts, where he presented himself at the main gate. He nodded to the security guard, "Wally. I didn't know you were here these days."

Wally Pickering greeted him as Boss, and asked who he wanted to see.

"Is Jill Parker still headmistress?"

"Yes. Will I contact her?"

"If you would."

Wally grinned, "Seems strange to think I can tell you that you're not allowed admission."

Bellamy shrugged, "I'm a man like any other man."

Wally was amused. The great wizard, his former boss, was not a man like any other man!

Bellamy was looking at the castle, and said, "I was a teacher here for years. Always loved Hogwarts."

Wally was talking to the headmistress, and said, "Please go in. She'll be waiting for you."

Jill was happy to talk about the current crop of Hogwarts students, and when Bellamy steered the conversation to the Petersons, was regretful that Najet had not been happy.

"Jiro?"

Jill hesitated, and said, "I don't know him well. If you like, I'll give Professor Shacklebolt a call. He's Gryffindor House Master."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

"His son, Ashley." Of course. Kingsley, great-grandson to a Kingsley who'd been his dear friend, would himself have been over ninety.

Ashley was pleased to greet the world famous wizard, and was able to confirm that although Jiro had been in far too many fights, he did not seem interested in bullying.

Bellamy asked, "Does he show any signs of wanting to hurt things - animals for instance?"

Ashley said hesitantly, "Should I look for that?"

Bellamy demurred, "It's just that some of his family have a cruel streak. I wanted to make sure that Jiro was free of it."

"As far as I know, he hasn't hurt any animal, and has even defended a small boy from a bigger one who was picking on him."

Bellamy beamed at him, "That's a weight off my mind. I worried a bit about Jiro."

So Jiro was all right, not giving in to his cruel streak, Vince seemed fine, and although he wondered if returning to Japan was the right thing for Najet, Bellamy could relax and enjoy the remains of the summer weather. There was Clarence, of course, and every couple of days, he visited and sat with him for a while.

Clarence talked to him a little, only once about his experiences in the enclosure. "I didn't understand what they wanted. I was restrained with what they called the Ven. That was a bit of furniture that they strapped you to, in a convenient position for rape. But I didn't know that men could rape boys. Didn't know what Adil was doing behind me. Soon knew, of course, and then I wanted to be dead. Yet, after a week, while I still hated it, I gave in. You didn't get hurt as much after you gave in."

"Only sensible thing to do."

"Vince didn't give in. I always thought he should have been so proud of that. But I think he felt just as much shame as I did. He never, ever spoke about it. It was a pretence that helped us, you see. What happened the other side of the corridor, didn't really exist. Separate. Not part of our real lives. So we never asked, and I don't think I ever heard anyone talk of it. But I can't imagine that the women would have felt so terribly ashamed."

He looked at Bellamy seriously, "It helped me enormously when you said that you'd been raped as well, and yet you were still a man!"

Bellamy grinned ruefully, "It was good for something, then."

"You didn't have to tell us that. I was so grateful that you did."

"How are the new horses going, have you heard?"

"Gloria's thrilled with them. She says they're obedient with different riders, which, of course, we need our horses to be. Says she can probably trust them to look after the guests when we have the Picnic Races, and that's valuable. Even all the other guests love it when the races are won by a guest."

"They all seem happy when I see them, even when it's raining or cold."

"We work at pleasing them. They like it when there are foals as well. Did you hear that Jack managed to get three mares pregnant before he was gelded? Vince congratulated him. Thought he'd done very well. One fling, anyway, before it was ended."

"Victor told me, and we have Sherese back now. We're going to have to put lifetime anti-conception spells on the mares too old to breed. We had one as well. A mare far too old, let herself out of the paddock, and the colt, of course, was only too happy to oblige. A good-looking foal, too, if crossbred."

It was rare that Zoe or Najia asked about the medj, but Najia did, a few days later. They were in the spa again, and Bellamy was feeling totally relaxed, sitting between his girls. Najia said, "Tell us about the wedding you went to."

"Treen's wedding?"

"Yes."

"A simple wedding. Kaede did the service. She's French Polynesian, in her sixties, and has a wisdom. She was teacher in the enclosure. She told me once it helped the children, especially, a sign of normality. Some were so young, she taught them to read." His anger rose again. Children! They'd taken small children for rape.

Zoe squeezed his hand, and reminded him, quietly, "Treen's wedding."

Bellamy took a deep breath, and said, "Quite a few of them came especially. The bridegroom looked as if he couldn't believe his luck. It was at the chapel, only about ten minutes walk, but Clarence was taken there by car, since he's too weak to walk that distance any more. Nothing special, except that the words were Kaede's own, Clarence told me. She first used the words when he and Bernice, and Valencio and Tasha married. Gary looked after the visitors during the wedding, and there was a special meal that night."

"Gary?"

"He's married to Mary, one of the older medj."

Zoe asked hesitantly, "Are they all right?"

"They all carry scars. You can't suffer something like that, and be unscathed. But they're doing well. Kaede is a civil celebrant, and quite regularly does marriages for outsiders. I saw one of them, and they were very professional." He smiled, "Some people, it seems, like a novelty wedding, as if the meaning wasn't enough for them. This was a wedding on horseback. They have a pure white horse, and use a white, decorated bridle, a side-saddle, and the bride was on that one, wearing all white herself, and Margaret led her because she wasn't confident, riding. The groom and best man were on black Andalusians, and there were two children, carrying flowers, riding Fairy Floss and Catillon." He glanced at Zoe, and said, "Small, pale yellow ponies, with white manes and tails."

"It sounds pretty."

"It was very pretty, but I don't know. It seems to me that a wedding is diminished by trying to turn it into a novelty."

"And they were professional?"

"Very. Everything went smoothly, there's a special separate dining room for wedding parties, beautifully decorated, and they seemed to cope with dinner for the wedding party, dinner for fifty guests, and dinner for themselves, without any problem. Routine, Carol told me. There's quite often a wedding on Saturdays, sometimes more than one."

Zoe said, "What about when they get old?"

"I guess they'll stop having guests, and maybe pay staff. Carol says she's adding money to a separate Loch Lomand Trust, one that's entirely under their control and not at risk of having anyone demanding back their original donations."

"Is that likely?"

"I don't think so, but you can't expect them to put total trust in wizards."

"I guess not!"

Najia asked, "You want to be here when Clarence dies, don't you?"

"It will be an emotional time. He's the first of them to die. The first in over twenty years, since the last cull."

Najia asked, puzzled, "Cull?"

"The Khatabis called it a cull, medj police would call it mass murder. When the numbers of prisoners were reduced, for convenience."

Najia said nothing further, but Zoe was firm with her husband, who should be more forgiving. "That's all in the past. It doesn't happen any more."

Najia asked quietly, "How long before Clarence is expected to die?" Bellamy answered that he expected to have another month or so.

"Well, how about we take Najet to Japan, stay for a fortnight, and then come back."

Bellamy agreed. Clarence was surrounded by his friends, and was not unhappy. So good that it was a warm year. Nearly September, but still warm and sunny.

They picked up Najet two days later. An apartment in the women's Khatabi quarters was already prepared for her. Najet was Khatabi. Zoe still hadn't made up her mind just how much the division of classes was to continue into the future, but definitely, she thought, Najet should be Khatabi.

Najia took her cousin under her wing, introducing her around, and especially to Maes Khatabi-Richi, head teacher of the school. In past times, only Khatabis taught those designated Khatabi. It was different now. What Najet had not anticipated was that she was the centre of interest. She was Khatabi, and could have children for the Family. Najet thought that she might have her own ideas about that, and yet the Compound seemed so forlorn with hardly any young people and only four children, none of them true Khatabis.

Najet didn't have too much time to worry about having no companions of her own age, because before a week was over, she found herself the subject of keen competition. Abensur was first, coolly proposing marriage, and that she could get herself pregnant by a wizard from outside, and then he could have a child that would be like his own. Aziz, the manager, was more subtle, but wanted exactly the same as Abensur. Everything was changed, and he wanted children. He couldn't have children of his own, but he could marry a Khatabi, and she could have children. Najet understood their motives, but no-one was pretending, and she thought she quite liked it. There was no hurry - she'd check a few over maybe.

She told Najia that she didn't need them any more, and so Zoe, Najia and Bellamy called in to Morocco for a few days. There was to be a wedding, but only one couple, now - Abariki and his bride, Aiko Saito, who'd perfectly deliberately contrived to get herself pregnant by a young man from the Aichi family. But Ryuichi's intended third wife had not waited for a wedding. She became pregnant and left. A rival family thought that Khatabi blood would be a good addition to their own family.

Bellamy laughed when Ryuichi told him, and Ryuichi grinned ruefully. The tables were turned when a Khatabi was to be used as a stud for someone else. Anyway, Ryuichi already had two wives and three children, and Ryuichi said that Melida might consider having a few more after his disappointment.

Bouchra assured them that everything was peaceful, and the day after the wedding, they stepped into the App. Box, accompanied by two Khatabi Fighters and two Defenders. Zoe considered them safer at Bellamy's home than anywhere else, and it gave the four selected Khatabi-Richi a chance to have a bit of a holiday, and Zhang's stepsons a chance to learn English. Having several languages was a part of basic education for Khatabis, and that was something that was not going to change.

Any of the adults who didn't yet know how, would also learn to drive. They hardly ever used vehicles in either Japan or Morocco, but it was a valuable skill, and Hillend was ideal for the purpose. It was a handy place to learn to fly a plane, as well. Kei had asked to do that, and Michiro, current head pilot, was to teach her. There were two others of the women who'd asked for it. Women had never been pilots in the past, as it was deemed one of the dangerous jobs, suitable only for men. Zoe, of course, thought that nonsense.

It was now the middle of September, and Clarence was thin and frail. Just a week after their return to Britain, Bernice sat on the edge of the bed, Clarence took the potion, and closed his eyes for the last time. After a while, Bernice sent word, and Bellamy went to her, holding her as she cried. Clarence had been only in his mid teens when Bernice had first met him. She'd been just eleven.

Ten years later, she was put into Enclosure 2. They were mostly put over younger in those days, and brought in younger, as well. The one who took her place had been just nine, a child for Ahjmed. Lidar, who'd been a victim of a cull. The companionship of Clarence had been so precious, pushing back the fear that had lived in her. He'd seemed brave at the beginning, but then later, they had been cowards together. They had been so close, and now he was gone.

Bellamy kissed the gentle woman, then went to Clarence and gently touched his forehead, as he made the magic that cleaned and preserved the body, and made it so that there would be no leakage of bodily fluids. The fact of death is not pretty. He didn't interfere as Bernice, Connie and Mary brought in what they needed to wash him, only helped hold the limp body. When the one who loved, laid out the body, it helped bring acceptance. Bernice, Connie, and Mary, three girls of ten and eleven, taken from a small town in Ireland. They had been together ever since that day.

There were visitors when Bernice was finished, many visitors over the next twenty-four hours. Each quiet, respectful, some touching, a few not wanting to look. Bellamy stayed. He could do without Zoe and Najia for one night.

The funeral the following day, and Gary was left in charge of the visitors. Waldo and Eckhardt, two German backpackers, temporary employees, ran a tennis tournament, while over seventy women from the enclosures said good-bye to Clarence. Bellamy used his magic to help move the coffin and to do the physical work of the burial, then he kissed Bernice, and left. The service that Kaede spoke would not be witnessed by outsiders, even by himself. He did make the rose bush make more flowers. It should be a place of beauty for the man who had lost so many, many years, because of the selfish appetites of Khatabi wizards.

He took a horse for a long gallop when he arrived home. He felt sore. Clarence had been cheated of too many years. He hoped there would be no others for a while. They should have more time to live free.

***chapter end***


	44. Chapter 44

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set somewhat in the future._

_Notes for the benefit of readers:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. __His employees include__: Archie & Ursula Barnes, Louise, Alison, Victor, __Melanie & Bobby Pickering.__Terms used__: An Aniragia is a wizarding area such as Diagon Alley. __The Family Khatabi__: Haru Khatabi, teacher. Abensur Khatabi-Richi, now Bara-kai of Japan. Patek & Youweri, Fighters. __Other characters mentioned below__: Hugo Smith, a descendant of Bellamy's, who'd been a pumpkin-head. Therese Potter, a descendant, married to Reece Young, an auror. Isaac Berg: a medj doctor, who first knew Bellamy as 'John Doe.' ***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.***___

_**Chapter 44: **_

One more Friday's spell-breaking for Bellamy, a few more visits, especially to Hugo Smith, even now quiet and depressed, and they returned to Japan, finding Najet far happier. She seemed to be engaged in trying out all the younger men, though whether she was inclined to marriage, she was leaving unclear. Patek seemed to be the strongest contender, urged on by his wife, Jila, who thought it would be so wonderful to have a baby to help look after. There were a lot of giggling conversations with Najia, although Zoe wasn't sure she quite approved. Najet was Khatabi. Was it right and proper that she should be so familiar with mere servants?

Abensur, of course, was Bara-kai, and requested that they join him in the Committee Meeting Room, straightaway, especially Zoe and Bellamy. Najia excused herself. She disliked Abensur, and she seldom took part in political discussion.

Abensur took a while to come to the point, and Zoe probed. She didn't have the patience to wait for him. _Tibet!_ she communicated to Bellamy. Bellamy was surprised. Tibet? Tibet had once been a centre of wizardry. There was even quite a large city, Gri-Shang, three quarters underground because of the severe climate. It had been abandoned at the time of the Holocaust, but was still protected by ancient enchantments, still hidden from medj.

When Abensur started to talk, he was still thinking about the fascinating city. He'd visited it once, long ago. It had given a feeling of sadness. All those who'd inhabited it, killed by infuriated medj. Maybe with good reason, but still... It was a civilisation, lost.

Abensur spoke sharply, "So, will we go?"

Bellamy raked through his memory. A large meeting, next week. In China. They wanted to reoccupy the place. He glanced at Zoe, who said, "We'd need to have a large guard, but it's a great advance that they're asking our help and advice."

"Advice, mostly, I think. Especially Bellamy for his knowledge of magic. And I would like to ask Haru, who's exceptionally good at crio-magic. Pity we can't have Narzu-Han. From what I hear, we would not have managed the Korean crisis without him."

"You could ask if you want," said Bellamy. "I would have no objection."

Zoe objected, "He might try and tell me what to do."

"I doubt it." _You're the undisputed leader these days._

Zoe smiled, _Najia sometimes disputes. _

Abensur glanced at them resentfully. He didn't like it when they spoke without words, and they were doing it more and more, maybe even forgetting that others couldn't hear.

Najia might have called them to order, but Najia was talking to Najet, who was telling her casually that she might travel to France for a while. Her French was not adequate for a Khatabi. Her teacher had been quite critical. Najet said casually, "We'd best have a couple of Fighters, I guess, like Patek, maybe Aziz as well."

Najia asked, "Maes and her students?"

"I'll probably only be a few weeks. And with small children, a few months is needed."

Najia gave her authorisation. Najet notified Aziz, Patek and another young Fighter, Yaakov, that they were wanted, and went to pack.

Patek asked his wife, Jila, but Jila said, "Go! Don't give up. She asked you, didn't she?" She smiled at him, "A child of our own..."

Patek nodded, but suspected he was losing the contest. Yaakov had shared Najet's bed the previous two nights, though at least there had been that interlude the previous morning... Aziz was manager in Japan, his second-in-command barely competent. He instructed her to do nothing drastic, told her she'd do fine, and also went to pack.

Yaakov had to get permission from Patek, as the one in charge of the security forces. Patek wanted to reassign him to outer Mongolia, but didn't dare. Najet would know. Could Khatabi still order Khatabi-Richi whipped if they chose? No-one had actually asked, and no-one had been whipped since Zoe and Najia had strolled in that day, and announced they were their new leaders.

Meantime, arrangements were made, and the following week, Bellamy and Zoe were 'observing' at a meeting in China. Abensur was a participant, but Haru had refused to leave his Egyptian school, where he felt more at home than he ever had in his life. Respected, as he hadn't been since he'd declared that a prospective battle was mere foolishness.

Meantime, Najia was being shown around the Aniragia, the best of the Fighters, wary and alert, watching over her. That the Khatabi leaders thought a guard needed, was resented by the Chinese. They might have a lot of casualties in China, but there was no murder or assassination. Duelling, of course, was an honourable tradition.

Bellamy was listening, as Abensur was asked his advice. Japan, with Abensur in charge, had become very much respected for its expertise in Medj Relations. There was already a small representation in Gri-Shang, but old enchantments stopped certain areas being entered, and also there was still an occupying force from China in Tibet. Having the local medj population terrorised, was an irritation. Leonnildo, Das of China, needed to influence the medj government in China to remove their forces, but not so quickly as to leave chaos in their wake.

Leonnildo agreed. The decision was no problem, but China had occupied Tibet a long time, and it was best if there was a smooth takeover. The discussion went into details, and more people were called in.

Zoe was very interested, but Bellamy's thoughts went to the ancient city. There was a building he thought might be a library, but he had not been able to break the enchantments to allow him entry. He'd come a long way since then, he had more power at his command, and was far more skilled. Maybe he could do it, now. But old spells were often harder to break, and those enchantments had been laid several hundred years ago, maybe even longer. It was no wonder that no-one else could undo them.

His thoughts strayed, and he had to be asked three times before he became attentive. Leonnildo repeated, "We have organised a workroom, as you have in London, and there are a lot of patients. A series of battles in the Northern provinces. Over a thousand casualties, most of them fixed straightaway, but still seventy-four that require attention."

_Spell-breaking?_ he asked Zoe_. _

_ Of course spell-breaking, and you should have been paying attention!_

Bellamy said casually, "Certainly," re-crossed his legs, and wondered how long he'd have to sit.

Zoe sent a sympathetic thought, and reflected again how unsuited her husband was to this life.

For the next few months, Bellamy and his wives remained in China, treated as honoured guests, and living in a virtual palace within the big Chinese Aniragia, a long way from the cities with their teeming populations. Zoe was thrilled. She was making progress in Asia - slow progress, but she hadn't expected to make any sort of progress for years, if at all. The Asian nations regarded themselves as civilised already, each had a central organisation, even an association of Asian nations. They left Medj to themselves, laid the same importance on discretion as anywhere else - but they duelled, and there were sometimes major battles between rival families. Schrozi-kieo, they called it, honour in battle.

The few occupants of Gri-Shang stayed quiet as the experts manoeuvred the medj into a new stability, free of Chinese soldiers bullying Tibetan civilians. Anirage preferred to live in stable areas. Morocco had been a stable and prosperous country when the Khatabis had moved in. Of course, that had been a very long time ago - millennia. Even the climate had been less severe.

Bellamy had been provided with some recent translations of ancient manuscripts, and was leaving the politics to Zoe and Abensur. His trips home were very brief, he didn't visit Loch Lomand at all, and he warned his family that it was unlikely that he'd even be home for Christmas. His girls were not surrounded by loyal members of their family in China, and he didn't like to leave them where they could be in danger. On the other hand, hours would pass during which he scarcely raised his head from the fascinating new glimpses into the history of Anirage in China. He was very much hoping for an invitation to Gri-Shang, as soon as it was allowed.

The invitation to Gri-Shang didn't come, even when it appeared imminent. When he asked, he was assured that certainly, one day, and Bellamy looked into the bland face of the Das, and swore. The Chinese had beaten them. Made use of them, and had no intention of allowing him what he very much wanted. _Will I go anyway?_ he wondered.

But Zoe was watching and listening - _Don't you dare! _

They took a little away from China with them. Out of sight of anyone, Bellamy had used a duplicating spell on all those manuscripts he'd been allowed to study, and several he hadn't been. He'd been told that unfortunately, no translations were available. The copies were waiting in the storeroom in his own home. And when they returned to Japan, of their twelve Khatabi Fighters, five of them had brides, all widows with children.

There was also the beautiful daughter of Leonnildo, only fifteen, who had slipped away without permission in order to marry Yoweri. She stayed among the children, and didn't call attention to herself. Yoweri was given leave, avoided his leaders, and returned to Morocco with the girl, where elderly Abimael performed the marriage ceremony for them, having been assured that the leaders had given permission. Yoweri treated his little bride with love and tenderness, and wondered when he could dare to suggest she get herself pregnant by an outsider. He hadn't happened to mention yet that he could not sire children.

Leonnildo sent a stiff letter of protest, answered by Bouchra with sympathy, but saying that the children were married now, so what was there to do?

Najet was in Japan, waiting to welcome Bellamy and her cousins, on their return. Bellamy was shocked at her. Not that she had married both Aziz and Yaakov, but that she was pregnant.

She looked at him, unashamed, "The man didn't even ask if I wanted a child, so I didn't tell him." Sweet and gentle Najet was acting as a true Khatabi might, when Jiro, whom he'd worried over, was not.

Najia asked, "Who was the father?"

Najet shrugged, and said, "Just a man I met at a party." He'd been a nice man, and for a while, she'd contemplated marrying the French researcher instead, but he'd shied off. Najet made people uneasy. Not the Khatabis, who were accustomed to the idea that a few of the family could know their thoughts if they chose. But nearly everyone else in the world.

Zoe was pleased with Yoweri. With all her Fighters in fact. That would teach them to treat Khatabis as unimportant! Another twelve children. And Najet was pregnant. Najet didn't have the cruel streak of some of the Khatabis. Yoweri did, but was unable to pass it on. For his bride to become pregnant, outside help would be needed.

That night, as she periodically did, Zoe dreamed of her own baby, lost so many years now. She had announced that she had condemned the Khatabi family to extinction, but often regretted that. Maybe if they had only made a sparkling white light, and _pretended_ they were sterilized. That would have been better. Would the great wizard have married them then? He still condemned them for past actions. Abensur had spoken regretfully of Brigitta, and she'd felt his anger rise. And yet, Brigitta had not been treated very badly, to Zoe's way of thinking. Had the dirt-people in Enclosures 1 and 2 _really_ had much to complain of? She reminded herself of Enclosure 3. That had been very bad, of course. Her mind drifted back to children. Only Najet's baby had Khatabi blood. She glanced at her husband. He would be furious if she tried to get any of the brides to get themselves pregnant by Hicham, for instance, or maybe found Adil or Faheem, just for the purpose.

She smiled at the sleeping face of her husband. She hadn't seen that side of him before, when he'd become so very much immersed in his studies. He'd told her once that if things had been different, he thought he would have been a researcher, but she hadn't quite believed it. She believed it now. He might have been a Fighter - the greatest Fighter in the world. But at heart, he was a man of peace, happy surrounded by people he loved, happy playing with his pets, happy looking after refugees, human and animal. Even happy looking after Najia and herself - not that they needed looking after...

The following morning at breakfast, Zoe said casually, "Of course, England is terribly cold in January." She had her mind guarded, and Bellamy glanced at her, and sighed. What did she have in mind now? It was ages since he'd been home, and they'd missed Christmas, and in the end, had made no real difference in Asia, except for freeing a few fighters from spells. They'd probably got themselves cursed again by now.

Zoe smiled at him. "We've made important contacts, you cured over a hundred men and several women, all of whom owe you a debt of gratitude, and we've brought home twelve children, and six fertile women from China. It was worthwhile."

"I've got copies of some fascinating manuscripts as well, including several I wasn't given a chance to look at. They're at home."

Najia said, "And those wonderful vases I bought. They're for presents, most of them."

Zoe said, "We'd best go home to England then."

Najia smiled at her cousin, and said, "As long as we can keep the house as warm as I like it!"

Bellamy beamed at them both, "Just as hot as you like!"

"We'll just check in at Morocco first, and we can be there by lunch time probably."

They arrived at Emohruo in the early afternoon, a Wednesday, and Bellamy looked around in sheer pleasure. The skies were grey, leaden. It looked like any moment, it would start to rain again. A couple of terriers barked, and Peter cantered his horse towards them, with a smile all over his face.

"Welcome home, Boss. It's been too long."

Bellamy grinned at him. "You can't rebuke me this time for not giving notice. We didn't decide until this morning!"

Najia shivered with the cold, and Bellamy glanced at her and started walking. Trey and Shaz were suddenly there, romping around, wanting his greeting. Whether or not they saw him very often, they still reckoned they were the boss's dogs.

Peter slipped off his horse and walked with them, bringing the boss up to date. "Melanie and Bobby are in Number 3 cottage, and looking after the horses, under Victor. Bobby also helps with security, though Melanie's still not very good." He grinned at the boss. "You should be here in May, if you can. Susan and Marcus have twenty young mares to foal. In Number 4 paddock. Also two more retired from Loch Lomand, and they're planning on buying a few more Fell ponies, ones with pedigrees, so they can enter events specifically for Fell Ponies, complete with papers. There's a few around, and Susan says that guests adore winning prizes."

"Anything else there?"

"Only that in December, I helped make two new tracks more safe for their rides. They call them Wendel's Way and the Van-Mae Trail." He looked curiously at the boss. "Do you know who they were?"

"Helpless women who died under the Spell of Pain, punishment for misbehaviour. They objected to large numbers of them being taken away to be killed."

Zoe and Najia looked at him in horror. Surely not!

Peter nodded, and said, "I guess that would be the Khatabi way." He glanced at his boss's wives, and decided not to apologise. That _was_ the Khatabi way. Hadn't the boss himself, suffered terribly because of Khatabis? He looked defiantly at Zoe, thinking of Bellamy once, fitting because he'd had to be moved during an episode of pain.

Zoe looked away. That was a horrible picture in his mind.

Bellamy said casually, "A long time ago. Our Khatabis are a lot more civilised now."

Both Zoe and Najia felt comforted. Not just his words, but that he'd said, _Our_ Khatabis, as if he was one too now.

Peter didn't like it, and had to be prompted to go on.

"Oliver and Vivienne?"

"Still in Oxford, but Vivienne's decided to become involved in pure research now. Oliver called Mum in when he was involved in a car accident, and Vivienne decided that medj doctoring seemed ludicrous next to Aniragi healing."

"Is Oliver still planning on coming back one day?"

"He says so, but you're too often away, and he's not needed here. He's a qualified accountant now, and has plenty of work."

They arrived at the house, to Najia's relief. Next time, she thought she'd use the App. Room inside, where it was warmer! Bellamy squeezed her, and said, "Summer is better."

Najia agreed fervently, and pulled her robes closer around her. They were supposed to adjust for different temperatures, but seemed to be doing a poor job today! But Kitty gave them a warm welcome and sent Louise bustling for some refreshments, while she made sure that the private part of the house was warm and welcoming. "In the staff dining room, please," Bellamy said. That would give all of his staff a chance to greet them.

Zoe agreed, she thought it good policy. Word spread quickly, and employees left their work and came to say hello to the boss, who was their friend, and for some of them, an ancestor.

Ursula was looking old, and said that she no longer apparated. Archie said reluctantly, "I suppose I shouldn't either, really."

There was more gossip - births, deaths, engagements, babies. Alison remarked, "Four new descendants."

Najia said, "Far too cold to take a baby out in this weather. Maybe you'd best just visit them, John."

Zoe suggested, "Today even, before anyone knows we're home." For security. They did a lot of things 'for security.' Needed, of course, though there had been no problems in China.

Bellamy spoke a little longer with Bobby, Melanie's husband. He scarcely knew Bobby, who still seemed in awe of him. Zoe thought it only right and proper, and wondered if she'd ever become accustomed to the easy way her husband related to his employees.

Bellamy consulted his watch, adjusted the right hand one for local time, and went to find Alison for the list. A few minutes later, Reece Young opened the door to the great wizard, gaped a moment, and then said, "Come in."

Bellamy smiled, and said, "I hear you have a new son. Love babies, wondered if I might have a look."

Reece smiled proudly, "Therese is with him. He's just now gone to sleep. He's very bright, but cries a lot. The healer said it was colic."

Poor Therese looked worn out, sitting in an armchair, her baby lying across her lap, on his stomach. She was dozing, and Bellamy said softly, that he'd come back later. Reece objected, touching Therese gently on her shoulder, so that she opened her eyes, confused, and then smiled. Grandfather Harry, who was good luck. Maybe, if he stroked poor little Colin, he'd be better. Her slight movement woke the child, who immediately wrinkled up his tiny features, and started a tired cry. Bellamy held out his arms, and Therese handed him the child.

Poor little mite. The pain was there, and for Colin, it seemed a part of life.

Therese said wearily, "There's nothing to be done except be patient, Healer Mainwaring says."

Bellamy felt for the bubble of gas that hurt the child, and made it go away. Little Colin stopped crying and looked surprised.

Therese asked hopefully, "Have you cured him?"

Bellamy answered, "Just this episode. I'm surprised there's not a potion." The baby was now resting in his arms, and he went and sat in a chair, still holding him. The poor babe was so tired, and now sighed and went back to sleep. Bellamy cuddled him.

Reece watched him, smiling slightly. The great wizard, the Fighter, the Monster who'd exterminated the Dementors. The gentle man who loved babies.

Two hours later, he was still there, curing another episode of pain that followed a feed. Even a feed of breast milk left its legacy of pain for this baby. But afterwards, still in Bellamy's arms, he slept peacefully, as Reece spoke about happenings in the world of the aurors.

Therese asked, "Why can't the healer just make a spell and take away the pain?"

"An ordinary healer would not be able to feel the pain, like I can. Making any spell could do damage."

"But you can?"

Bellamy stroked the tiny baby, and said, "I can feel the pain, and when you can feel it, you can heal it." He looked up, and said, "Simple things, anyway. For some things, there is no cure."

Therese said, "I've almost stopped having nightmares about being a pumpkin-head."

"That's good."

Reece was curious - did John Bellamy still have nightmares?

Therese said, "Hugo died. Like a delayed effect. Never got over it, and suddenly died, though they called it a brain aneurysm."

"It could have been. That's what my first wife, Ginny, died of." He was stroking the baby, gently, hypnotically.

Therese asked, "Could you come again, as often as possible? Just that it's the first time for weeks I've seen him so relaxed."

"When is he worst?"

"Early evening."

"Then how about I come every evening, as long as I can, and as long as he's like this? They do grow out of it, of course."

Therese nodded, "Roni Weasley said that little Ginny was awful, for ages, and then it just stopped."

"Ginny must be growing up?"

"Six, I think, maybe seven. A real handful!"

Bellamy smiled, "I remember meeting her. She had such character!"

At length, he consulted his watch and got up to leave. Three more mothers and babies on his list. These visits were brief, though each mother was thrilled to see him, and each mother felt satisfied that her baby was sufficiently admired. He returned in the dark, though it was not yet late. He hadn't even spoken to the horses yet, and there must be young ones he scarcely knew. He hoped that Therese's baby would not need a daily visit for too long. It was quite a commitment. _Why_ was there no potion? It seemed to him that it should be an easy enough thing to cure. He'd always been hopeless at potions, himself. He'd ask Mary, but Mary didn't even know he was in England yet.

Bellamy was wakeful in the night, lying on his back, his young wives beside him. Zoe had her back to him, but in contact, while Najia loved to sleep with her head on his shoulder, though he would have thought a pillow a lot softer. He gently stroked her face. With the telepathy, it might have been thought that he would be closer to Zoe, but he still loved both his girls, with all his heart.

In the morning, he asked Najia if she was going riding with him that day. Najia glanced out the window, said that it appeared to be blowing a gale, and that she thought she'd stay by the fire all day. Zoe said that she had some reports to check.

"Baradan?"

"Mostly," she admitted. "One day, it will be a good place to live."

It was the first time for months that Bellamy had had a chance to talk to his horses. Naji was especially pleased to see him, but he was surprised to find her in foal. He looked at Melanie questioningly, and she shook her head. "It's a mystery. As far as we know, she was never even missing."

"Bess?"

"Died a few weeks ago."

"She wasn't that old!" Bellamy protested.

"Over twenty, probably, Victor said." Death is a part of life and just has to be accepted. Bellamy knew.

He walked over to the paddock with the riding horses, and wondered which to have. Hero might have been all right for guard duty, but unsuitable for galloping over sometimes rough ground.

Melanie was still with him, and said, "Those are the two yearling culls you kept. The chestnut mare is Justine, and the bay gelding is Woodruff. They're both broken in and regularly ridden."

Bellamy said, "Justine is so like the original Sheba, a touch taller, maybe."

Melanie said, "I guess your Sheba would have been a cull then now - too small."

"Ironic, isn't it? I loved Sheba, but you're right. She would have been a cull."

"I still love Jessamy, and he was a cull."

"So, who should I ride?"

"Paul's bringing one over that he thinks you might like. He's late, so maybe he's playing up. Sold as an unbroken three-year-old in May, sent back in November as unmanageable. Loves to buck, and doesn't seem willing to accept that a human might be the boss."

Bellamy laughed, "Sounds interesting!"

Paul turned into the gateway, and cantered towards him. He greeted Bellamy with pleasure, and Bellamy looked at his horse.

"This one was unmanageable?"

Paul grinned. "No, this one is Tiberius. He's thirteen, and just turned up at home. We tracked down his owner from records, but he'd been killed in an accident. So I bought him back."

Melanie asked, "Pandragon?"

"Susan and Marcus are struggling with him. The purchaser must have handled him very badly, I think. They won't be having any of our horses again."

"Who was it?"

"Lord Linton, and his two young sons. Tearaways, from what I hear. It was they who named him. Pandragon was the character name for the Son of Satan, Vince's first movie."

At that moment, three horses turned into the driveway, the unridden one held by a rope by Susan on one side, and Marcus on the other. The bay horse propped to a halt, threw his head into the sky, and whinnied loudly. Bellamy whistled, and the horse stood stock still, ignoring the prompts of a pull on the rope from both Marcus and Susan. Susan glanced at her husband, slipped off her mare, and undid the rope from the gelding's halter. Marcus followed suit. Pandragon made no move to bite or kick. He may have been wild, he was not vicious. He just stood still, staring in the direction of Bellamy, ears pricked.

Susan said, "We might just leave him to Dad," remounted, and cantered to where her father waited to greet her. Marcus glanced at the now loose horse, and followed.

Pandragon snorted, and suddenly started galloping, not away, but by the perimeter track.

Bellamy watched him, and Melanie remarked, "He's fast!"

"I think I remember him. Good horse." But then he turned to hug Susan and shake hands with his son-in-law.

"What are your plans for the day?" Susan asked.

"Make a few visits, especially of course, Lesley and Mary. Maybe even Isaac Berg."

Marcus asked, "Isaac?"

"He's a medj doctor. It seems healers are useless for babies with colic, so I might try Isaac."

"A medj doctor," exclaimed Marcus, contempt in his voice.

Susan glanced at him, and asked, "Who's the baby with colic?"

"Therese Potter's baby. He's too small for his age. He's called Colin."

Pandragon stopped next to the old horses' paddock. Bellamy glanced at him, and only turned to lean against the fence, ignoring him.

Marcus said, "We could saddle a different horse for you of course. There's several to choose from."

"There's no hurry. I think I'll ride Pandragon."

The talk went to the chief preoccupation of Dache Tranter. "Population's still declining. Every couple he meets, he wants to know why they're not having more children."

Bellamy asked Susan, "Well, why?"

Susan shrugged, and said, "I'll probably have a child one day, but I only want one."

Melanie said, "I'm not sure I want any."

Marcus asked, "Does Pierre have any children?"

"I don't think he's even married."

Bellamy stretched, and asked, "So, who's coming riding?"

Surprised, they noticed that Pandragon was now standing with the other horses. A few dogs sat next to them, including Trey and Shaz, though they didn't follow when Bellamy casually leapt to the back of the unmanageable horse, and led the way. He hadn't bothered with bridle and saddle, just some conjured reins. Pandragon would suit him perfectly, he thought. And since he was supposedly unmanageable, it would make no difference if he wanted to play buckjumper with him.

By the time he returned he was thrilled with his new horse, and described him to his wives at length. "Bay, with long socks and a blaze. Over 16 hands, very fast, and can jump." He spoke with enthusiasm, until he noticed Zoe stifle a yawn, and apologised. "Are you bored here?"

"A little," Zoe admitted. "But I can commute when I choose. I have some catching up to do with Bouchra."

Bellamy said, "Are either of you interested in coming with me to Therese's place? She has a baby eight weeks old."

"The one with colic?"

"That's right. I can't understand why the healers are so useless."

Zoe said, "I'll ask Zola. Maybe she knows something the healers here, don't."

Najia agreed that she'd like to visit a baby.

Reece was at work this time, and this time, Bellamy looked at Therese and suggested she have a few hours sleep. That he thought that he and Najia could look after Colin for a while. The baby woke after an hour, crying fretfully for a feed. Therese appeared, fed him, handed him back to Grandfather Harry, and stumbled in her weariness as she went back to bed. The tiny baby started screaming, arching his back. Bellamy held him close, felt for the pain, and vanished the bubble of gas that the child's system couldn't seem to cope with. Such a simple problem. _Why_ wasn't there a potion?

He handed the settled baby to Najia, who held him close, then cleaned the nappy with a spell, before changing him anyway. She looked at her husband, and said, "It's better like this, that we can't have children. It's like Zoe said, we carry bad blood, and could have children with the liking for causing pain that a lot of our family had. Nearly all the men loved to fight. Iyad, for instance. He was a son of Ahjmed. Bouchra told me that he killed his best friend in a duel when he was just fourteen. He was upset because Narzu-Han's Favourite knocked him out in front of witnesses, and he wasn't allowed to punish."

"Must have been Vince. He told me he knocked out a Khatabi of his own age, once."

"So you see. Better we don't have children."

"Zoe's trying to rebuild the family, anyway."

"Yes, but there's only Najet and Ryuichi. And we know that Ryuichi's sire was all right, Najet's as well. That was Brahim. He was one of the Elders. Bouchra said he was without much brain, but wasn't normally cruel."

"Jiro's sire?"

"A bad one. Very powerful according to Riza's notes. Not Khatabi."

"What about those two young ones who came back?"

"I'd forgotten those. They could have children, of course. But Zoe looked up their breeding when they first made themselves known. Neither by Ahjmed - one by Ichiri, one by Nazher, and we think both of those were reasonable."

"Maybe I should ask the medj. They'd have a very good idea!"

_Zoe would disapprove._ That he'd overheard Najia's thought was accidental, but Bellamy concluded she was probably right. Zoe frequently told herself that Medj were equal to Anirage, but would still raise hackles at the idea that Medj would judge Khatabi.

After an hour, the baby woke, not crying, and not yet hungry. Najia talked to him tenderly. Bellamy said, "When Therese wakes up, I might skip Mary, who's probably working anyway, and go and see Isaac."

Najia asked who Isaac was, and exclaimed in almost the same contemptuous voice that Marcus had used, "A medj doctor!"

"After Riza cursed me, if I'd wound up in a wizard hospital, I would have died. Wizards can't keep an unconscious person alive for very long. Medj can keep them alive for years."

"Would they _want_ to be kept alive for years?"

"That's a point, of course. I may have recovered, but few do, I suspect."

"I should have remembered. When we first met you, in Rome, Isaac was there."

Bellamy had to do some persuasive talking to Isaac's receptionist before she allowed him an appointment at the end of the list. It was very boring waiting, and he picked up a magazine. To his surprise, there was a large picture of the child, Valencio Durano, on the cover. Inside was the article. A description of Valencio's movies as a child actor, that he'd won an Oscar for 'Summer in Rome,' (something that was new to Bellamy,) and then the story of him running, running desperately, terrified, from men who were chasing him. 'Men of Middle Eastern appearance.' And then he was gone. 'Recent rumours that he is still alive and working as an actor again, under a different name, appear to be unfounded.'

But later in the issue, there happened to be a story about Vincent McDonald and his latest film, not yet released. There were publicity pictures, and Bellamy smiled as he looked at the pictures of Vince dressed as a cardinal, wearing 'more gorgeous robes than any mere wizard.' There were no claims of any interview, just some speculation about the 'mystery man,' supposed to be a farmer. Vince had said that it appeared to be common knowledge now that Valencio and Vince were the same. Bellamy concluded that he was right, flipped through an article on making plum puddings, yawned over a few fashion pages, and looked up as Isaac exclaimed "John!"

Three more patients that Isaac had to see, then over lunch together, Bellamy finally started talking about babies with colic.

Isaac said, "Yes, colic. Used to be a problem, but many years ago. Not now, of course."

"Why not now?"

Isaac stared at him in surprise. "Perfectly easily treated. There's a half dozen remedies, different brands, but all effective. They sell them in supermarkets."

Bellamy laughed, and said, "I know a mother, absolutely exhausted, a baby that cries all the time. The healers say there's no treatment."

Isaac was tickled pink. So there were times when medj doctors were better than healers, after all. He gave Bellamy a couple of names of medications, "or just ask at the chemists," and checked his watch. "Come back when I'm not working. We can talk longer then," and Isaac hurried off, leaving Bellamy to find a chemist and stock up with a half dozen bottles of 'Sandra's Soothing Compound.'

Therese was looking a lot brighter when he returned in the early evening. She looked very doubtfully at the bottles - _medj_ medicine? But when Colin was fed, and then started to cry, she spooned a dose into his mouth. He licked his lips a while, looked around sleepily, burped just slightly, and went to sleep on his father's lap, while Therese set about making dinner. Bellamy said, "If I call back after dinner? See how he is?" Therese thanked him.

The medj medicine seemed to give almost instant relief. Word would quickly spread among mothers, but healers regarded medj medicine with disdain. Najia was a believer, and had Zoe present Zola with a few bottles for testing.

Meantime, Bellamy could go on to other things. He looked at the manuscripts in his library, but knew that he'd forget everything else once he started on those. And he was going to have to learn to translate the archaic Chinese characters of those which he wasn't supposed to have. He had no qualms of conscience about making the illicit duplicates. Knowledge was meant to be shared, wasn't it? He put them in the secret portion of his library, where they would be very safe.

He did his first spell-breaking session in England on Friday, doing Lucasta's list as well, as she'd declared her need for a holiday. Each was very easy. There were few observers, but word was already spreading. The great wizard was back in England, where he belonged. Renny Fortescue wondered if he'd be seeing him. He had several names on his lists, though he'd stopped accepting the names of mothers and babies who were not descendants. Bellamy would get tired of it if he was expected to greet _every_ baby in Britain.

There were a lot of patients, and Pierre said that there was a lunch organised for Bellamy, plus his bodyguards, and Bryce, the healer on duty. Pierre made some general conversation for a time, and Bellamy was able to give him the information that Lebanon expected to make application to join the AOWCN. "They'll probably wait a bit, though. Steinman says she's heard it snows there in the winter!"

Pierre laughed, "A thing of such significance, and she's putting it off because it's too cold?"

Bellamy grinned, "Najia complains bitterly every Christmas when I want to return home."

"You missed this year, Homer said."

"In China. We thought we were making great progress - until they casually dismissed us!" There was laughter.

Pierre thought there had been enough preliminaries, and leaned forward. "There's something you need to do for us."

Bellamy said lightly, "I have no intention of trying to tell people to have more babies, so don't ask me!"

Pierre looked crestfallen, and then accused, "You always say you don't look at minds."

"I wasn't. It was almost the first thing I was told when I arrived home that you had a bee in your bonnet about the declining Aniragi population, and almost everyone I've seen since, has also mentioned it."

"Well. It's a matter for concern."

"Is it? Would it be better or worse for the rest of the human population if Anirage died out?"

Pierre stared in amazement, recovered himself, and said crossly, "You've been talking too much to the Loch Lomand Medj!"

Bellamy asked, "Does Patty Smythe still organise the canteen? It was a very good lunch."

Young Rick Thomas, sitting next to him with a third helping in front of him, grinned. He fully agreed. Patty was a bit old, but he wondered if there were any of her trainees the right age to marry.

Bryce asked suspiciously, "Bellamy, you wouldn't be doing something to influence women to choose fewer babies, would you?"

Pierre looked at the great wizard in stunned amazement. It had never occurred to him.

Bellamy shook his head, decisively, "I have no intention of acting, one way or another. It would take a very conceited person to take that upon themselves."

Homer said, "It's been the custom for many years to have few children. Josie and myself only had the one, and Louise now says maybe just one, after all."

Bellamy said casually, "Anyway, if you're concerned, Pierre, marry someone and persuade her to have a dozen or so."

Pierre grinned. "I'm thinking of it. I'm young enough. But I might have to find a medj woman. They seem happier to have more children."

Bellamy suggested, "Choose three or four women, marry them in Morocco, and you can probably sire fifty children. Remedy the situation all by yourself."

Pierre chuckled, and said, "Sounds good, but a Dachier has to be respectable or he doesn't last."

Jilla said, "I've always heard that Medj/Anirage pairs have almost all Aniragi children. Logically, you'd expect them to be half and half."

Bryce said, with authority, "There are probably half and half at conception, but it's thought that nearly all the medj children have a fatal flaw, and are lost within weeks. So by the time of birth, there are very few left."

Bellamy wasn't the only one who looked at him in surprise, and Bellamy wondered if Susan, Mary and Lesley had had potential brothers or sisters that had never been born.

Jilla asked, "How many more Fridays, Bellamy?"

"Book in for only two more for now, and I'll let you know if I can do any more after that."

"There's a backlog of European ones that Lucasta couldn't do, but hardly any from Arabia or Asia."

"I mostly do those there, now."

A message came, and Jilla turned to Bellamy. "Three more, just called. Referred by Healer Armstrong. Can you do them, since you're here?"

Three wouldn't take any time, and Bellamy nodded. But by the time that he reported to the workroom, the three patients had been cured by Bryce, and were being closely questioned by Homer. Word had spread that the great wizard was in England, and there was again a reward promised to the wizard who managed to finally kill him.

Bellamy shrugged, went home, checked on his wives, and then went to see how well Pandragon could buck. Loch Lomand? But dark came so early in the winter, and he decided to visit the following morning.

***chapter end***


	45. Chapter 45

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set somewhat in the future._

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. __The Family Khatabi__: Najet Khatabi, (formerly Peterson) now living in Japan, 2 husbands. Narzu-Han Khattak, formerly Khatabi. Narzu-Han was one of those affected by Bellamy's intervention. __The freed slaves__: Carol, leader, Gloria, Emma, Inge, Brigitta, Evita, the young girls. Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) __Other characters mentioned below__: Juana & Lucasta Stonehouse, descendants of Bellamy, and spell-breakers. ***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.***___

_**Chapter 45:**_

The weather on Saturday was even colder, freezing cold sleet, blown by a bitter wind. There was no-one in sight as Bellamy turned into the gateway of Loch Lomand, and no-one was manning the Entry Lodge. Bellamy walked, and said hello to Madigan on the way.

There were lights in some of the units, and he finally found Carol, Hilde and several others in a comfortable sitting room in the castle. There was a large fire, and a dozen cats looking relaxed in front of it. A few dogs were further away. There was a pile of letters on the table, and a few had letters beside them. The letters were forgotten, as instead, they made a fuss of their John.

When he was established with some muffins and coffee, he was proudly shown a photograph of eleven women in caps and gowns, university graduates. Margaret admitted, "Even in third year, we were apt to discover that we were ignorant of what was common knowledge for everyone else."

Carol said, "All who wanted them have jobs now, and I'm very pleased to have Margaret helping here."

Bellamy asked, "You're staying then, Margaret?"

"General helper, especially with the horses. No good in the kitchen though."

Bernice said, "When I get too old, we might have to hire someone to take charge of the catering. No-one seems interested."

"Maybe one of us should find a chef and marry him. Bring him here, like Mary did Gary."

Evita was there, and he asked how her series was going. Evita said with relish, "My character's going to turn all bitchy soon, until she nearly gets murdered. They haven't told me what's to happen then."

Hilde said, "Mary's had more work in commercials, as well. And she's done a couple of small parts in _Interesting Times,_ and one in _North Country Vet_."

"Laurie says he can probably get her a bigger part if she wants it, but she says it sounds like too much of a commitment."

Gloria had been unusually quiet, and now she glanced at Hilde, and said, "John, would you like to have a look at the new ponies?" _We'll ask him._

Hilde rose, "I'll come too." Emma also rose, but Gloria shook her head at Thierry, who was looking as if she might get up, as well.

Belinda regarded them vaguely, drifted over to the piano, and started to play.

A few minutes later, Bellamy was saying hello to four black mares, Fell Ponies. Gloria said, "We bought them from Hilary Grayson, who breeds them. He says they're the authentic native wild pony, they have papers, and he says they _like_ being out in the cold and wet - except that these ones found the shelter within five minutes, and have scarcely left it since!"

"Susan was saying something about you wanting them for guests to show in special events for the breed."

"That's right. Carol says anyone that wins any sort of a prize, almost always makes a return booking."

Bellamy's eyes fell to a magazine that Gloria was holding, and Margaret had a letter.

"Something wrong?"

"There might be. Vince. We're a little anxious."

Hilde said, "This is a recent letter from Inge. She's working under the director of Papacy Scandal, helping with the editing. Not paid, but it's invaluable experience. She says that Vince's acting was amazing, right to the last scene."

Gloria said, "For the past few months, she's full of talk of her doings, and hasn't mentioned Tasha, and barely mentioned Vince."

"We wondered at first whether they'd had a fight, but then there was something in the magazine we get, _Hollywood Times. _It mentioned that Natasha Maskkov was cruising in company with entrepreneur, Stuart Dorner. There was a picture, otherwise we wouldn't even have known it was our Tash. We think she's left him."

Emma said sadly, "He should come home. He finished work in November, we think."

"Tash should, too. I don't know what she's thinking of."

Hilde went off at an apparent tangent. "The last few months in Enclosure 1 - he was too thin and always very tense. As if he could explode at any moment."

Emma said, "He used to lean against the fence."

Bellamy frowned, puzzled, and Emma explained, "There was magic on the fence. It hurt terribly to touch. And the longer you touched, the more it hurt. But Valencio used to use it as a backrest when he read a book, for instance."

Hilde said, "It meant that he was hurting. Yet he said that Narzu-Han never hurt him, that he _should_ be able to do it."

Gloria opened her magazine and flipped to a particular page. "The social pages," she said. "It was a big Christmas Party, and Belinda looked at it, and pointed to this man here. He's looking at Vince. Belinda said it's exactly the same way that Arikiyo used to look at him, especially when his name was down for him that evening. Loving, tender, and especially, possessive, even though Valencio always totally ignored him."

Bellamy said, "I don't know an Arikiyo."

"He died. His work was to help bring meals for us, so he was around nearly every mealtime. Narzu-Han let him have Valencio quite often. He seemed to think he'd become unmanageable if he ever had more than a few days off."

"They said that Arikiyo died of the pleasure of having him, that that was the second one who'd died while in bed with him, not counting the one he killed."

Bellamy asked, "So, do you think he's gone off with a man, maybe that man, and that's why Tasha left him?"

Emma said pleadingly, "It's not his fault..."

Hilde explained, hesitantly, "He enjoyed it those last years, when no-one was hurting him, wanted it. Not that he ever said anything, but we could tell. When a man held him close and showed his passion, or sometimes when Narzu-Han came for him unexpectedly, we could see it. But he couldn't accept it. It's why he became a nervous wreck, I think. It was a miracle we got him through those last months."

Bellamy said quietly, "He told me once that he thought that Yiko had put a pendreiya on him - that he couldn't kill himself."

There was a silence, as they thought about it. Hilde nodded. "Probably just after he did try. He was away from us a few days, and we heard he was with Narzu-Han and he nearly died. We even heard that Diethard nearly got himself whipped as punishment for saying he was already dead."

Gloria said, "That would have been about six months before he was put over, when Tiffany came."

Emma said, "He looks all right in the photo, but you can't tell with him. He could be in big trouble."

"Inge has said that there are so many drugs there. That addiction is common."

"He might be too ashamed to come home."

Bellamy said, "Can I have another look at the photo?"

He studied it, and Gloria said, "His name's Peter Vojkovik. He's an actor as well."

Narzu-Han probably knew. Maybe that was more of a danger than this Vojkovik. If Vince was going with a man, Narzu-Han might decide to take him back. _My boy_, he'd called him. Bellamy said, "Well, I'll go and see. He's free, and if he chooses to be with a man, I will not interfere. But I think you underestimate Vince. He's a very strong man."

Gloria looked sceptical, and Hilde said, "We know him very well, remember, since he was twelve. He had three guards even then, right at the start. We heard about him even before they brought him to the enclosure. He tried to open the door of the aeroplane and jump out while it was actually in flight. Before he came in, they took away our coffee-making facilities, presumably so he couldn't throw boiling water on a wizard. He was always unstable. Even when he seemed all right, he could suddenly lash out."

Emma said, "I think he's strong. But he's wounded. He's not the same as he would have been if he hadn't been taken."

Bellamy consulted his left hand wristwatch, and said, "Too early yet to visit California, but I'll go a little later in the day, and report back tomorrow."

Mary and Gary were waiting for them outside the horse shelter, and Mary's eyes went to the magazine, and then to Hilde. _Good. They've told him._ But she smiled, and said, "John. It's good to see you."

Bellamy kissed her, and said, "They tell me you're using a different horse now."

"Sonata. But I've still got Ruby here. I want you to look at her and tell me whether I should send her to your place, where the climate might be a bit milder for an old horse."

Gary said, "I ride too now. I've always been lame. Good to be able to go fast."

"If it wasn't too cold, we'd show you the two new tracks."

Bellamy smiled at Gloria, "It's not too cold for me!"

Gloria took up the challenge. "Madigan for you, and I'll see if anyone else wants to come."

Gary looked questioningly at his wife, but she shook her head. "It's muddy, as well as cold."

But Gary said, "I'd like to ride."

Bellamy had to look at Ruby for Mary, but not long later, he, Gary, Margaret and Gloria were cantering the Perimeter Track, to begin on the Van-Mae Trail. He noticed it crossed the Pamela Track twice, but he could feel the crio-magic on it, and Gary didn't appear to see the track, though it was quite distinct. Peter Barnes - it was like a signature on the spell.

"This one winds around the mountainside - great views, but the track's been made wide and safe."

Bellamy remarked, "Probably not a good idea for flighty horses, though."

"Very few of our horses are flighty, and none that are used for guests."

"Wendel's Way is a gallop along the valley floor. But it's too muddy, so we'll show you that another time."

"I'll help clean up the horses and tack, but after lunch, I have something different to do."

"You're staying for lunch?"

"If Bernice lets me."

He was a little abstracted at lunch, worrying over Vince, worrying over Narzu-Han. Even if he was all right with a different man, he didn't think that he'd be all right with Narzu-Han. Narzu-Han had never hurt him, he said, yet Valencio had knocked out Abensur and tried to strangle Narzu-Han. Too much for him, that he'd wanted it, and felt so shamed that he wanted it.

He took his leave after lunch, and apparated to close to Vince, but not too close. Was he just in time? Narzu-Han was close, as well, he could feel him. Both Vince and Narzu-Han had telepathy, even if Vince had never developed his. Maybe that was part of the reason that the sex between them had been so addictive - to both of them. But Bellamy had to be careful, and his Cloaking Magic was as strong as he could make it, before he walked past the security guard of the large and wealthy home where Vince was.

Vince was in a sun lounge besides a swimming pool. It was a cool day, and he was fully dressed. He had his hands linked behind his head, and looked at ease. He felt at ease as well, although Bellamy couldn't probe, for fear of being felt. But it wasn't quite right. It was as if the man wasn't feeling much of anything - indifferent. Defeated? Not quite.

Bellamy took up a position in the corner of the courtyard, just standing quietly, watching and waiting. He saw Narzu-Han emerge from the house, watch his boy for a moment with a yearning expression, and then walk straight towards him. Vince didn't show any surprise when he looked to the side, and saw his old owner. Instead, he merely raised his eyebrows, coolly, and said, "John told me to call him if you ever came for me."

Narzu-Han said, "I didn't come for you. Not unless you want me. Just wanted to explain a few things."

Vince glanced at the house, and said, "You haven't hurt Peter, have you?"

Narzu-Han said, "He's having a nap. That's all. So he won't interrupt."

Vince said casually, "Just as arrogant as ever, I see." He still hadn't risen from his lounging position. Bellamy silently applauded. Vince was the one who looked to be in charge, and Narzu-Han was looking at him, baffled.

Narzu-Han said, "I was concerned. Wanted to know you were not upset. Wanted to know Vojkovik wasn't hurting you."

"Anything that Peter has done is minuscule compared to your crimes."

Narzu-Han sat in a chair beside him, and said, "I thought of bringing some date scones, just so you'd listen to me."

Vince looked back at him, the corner of his mouth lifting in a wry smile. "Such a profound philosophy. Offer good things to eat, and you're trusted!"

Narzu-Han laughed, and said, "You don't know how much I enjoyed our talks."

Vince asked in an interested tone, "Are you going to rape me now?"

"Oddly, I thought you'd see me, and you'd want it. Like that time when I used Cloaking Magic, when you had to go to new enclosures. You saw me straightaway, and wanted me."

Vince smiled, "I think I might be cured of that. I don't want you. Have no interest in you."

Narzu-Han said, "I have a wife and child now. I don't want you in that way."

Bellamy applauded again, when Vince saw straight through the lie and Narzu-Han knew it. There was the other thing - that Vince said he thought he might be cured of that, presumably meaning cured of the desire to be used by a man. What had he said years ago? That he still sometimes yearned for the absolute excitement of the Ven Restrainer. It appeared certain that he had been tempted, had succumbed, and discovered that he didn't want it after all. Vince had overcome the damage done to him as a child.

Narzu-Han tried again. "You know how you always wanted to protect the women? Thought you were helpless. And now you're unwilling to go back because you're ashamed to face them."

Vince stared at the sky, and said, "You've been listening!"

Narzu-Han nodded. "I've been listening. And now I want to remind you of that day when you went to the new enclosures."

At last, Vince sat up, swinging his legs to the side, and asked, "Would you like a drink? Coffee maybe?"

"Yes, please."

"Why don't you go to the table. I'll bring it out."

Bellamy reminded himself to keep his Cloaking Magic very strong. Narzu-Han was skilled and could too easily detect him. Vince too, maybe. Vince had overcome his pendrieya, he reminded himself, and Narzu-Han had just said that he'd seen through _his_ Cloaking Magic, and that had been when Narzu-Han still had all his power.

Vince returned, the two cups of coffee steaming, a plate of cakes. He handed Narzu-Han his coffee, not needing to ask how he liked it. Narzu-Han thanked him and accepted a cake. Vince said, "I just told Meg that there was a visitor, but only for me."

"The servant?"

Vince smiled slightly, and said, "Call Meg a servant, and you'd be sorry. She's an employee, not a servant."

Bellamy grinned. Take that, Khatabi!

For a while, there was silence, but Vince didn't try and pretend he wasn't interested, and finally said, "A lot of the women were armed that day. We thought it a strong possibility that most of us would be killed."

Narzu-Han nodded. "The guidelines laid down for generations said that preferably no more than thirty in Enclosure 2. Nusa'pei said it was the logical time for a cull. Move over only about ten."

"So what happened?"

"He came to see Yiko and myself. We were still protecting you, still concerned that you should be safe. Yiko changed the guidelines, and there were no deaths."

Vince said slowly, "I don't understand."

"You always felt so dirty, so guilty. It shamed you that you enjoyed it. It was that quality in you that gave us such pleasure. That quality in you that had us continue our interest. It was that quality in you, that you still seem ashamed of, that saved the lives of most, maybe even all, of the survivors. There were no culls because you would be upset and maybe go berserk so they had to put you down. Even before you were put over into Enclosure 2, Yiko gave orders that no new boys be taken, even though there were requests. And no very young girls."

Vince looked away, taking in the information. Bellamy was surprised. As simple as that. The mystery of the apparent softening of the Khatabis, but only in Morocco. All because Yiko and Narzu-Han had so much enjoyed the boy slave, who had never become a slave.

Vince was still doubtful, "After Yiko died? And you were gone?"

"Abensur also cared about you. He told me once that he used the threat of my return to silence suggestions that the enclosures should be cleared."

Vince asked, shocked, "_Both_ enclosures?"

"Abensur told them that if Enclosure 2 was cleared, then the women in Enclosure 1 would be too upset to provide a good service. So the suggestion was made that both enclosures be cleared and a new lot taken."

"We knew, of course, that we older ones were expendable. None of us thought that that the young ones were much at risk."

"Abensur did his best for you. And then, of course, there was Brigitta, whom he loved. As I understand from Abensur, Helene and Carol's scheming helped immensely. But without the protection you still had, it would not have been enough."

Vince said slowly, "It seems a strange way to have protected the women."

"It may not have been the way that you would have chosen, but that you enjoyed the sex, that Yiko and I could feel and share your excitement... The women were protected for your sake."

"When John came, we were freed. I would have preferred to have somehow engineered our escape, complete with the mass slaughter of every bloody wizard there. I couldn't do that, of course. But we still wound up free."

"You like John?"

"I admire him tremendously. Like him, too. Except of course, when I'm thinking that every bloody wizard on the planet should be exterminated."

Bellamy grinned, and so did Narzu-Han.

Vince glanced at Narzu-Han, and said coolly, "Was there anything else?"

Narzu-Han smiled, "Nothing else."

It seemed that Vince had put away the new information for later consideration. Was he going to now, perfectly coolly, dismiss his former owner? Narzu-Han might have been wondering that too, because he changed the subject. "Your movies. I very much enjoyed your first three. Looking forward to the Papacy Scandal."

Vince suddenly threw off his indifference, and said, "It's a great movie. One of our guests, David, told me that his wife cried too much when she saw Marriage Mart, that I had to do an action movie next. I suggested they not watch Papacy Scandal, as his wife would cry even more. It has impact."

"What are you doing next?"

"What I'd love to do is a cowboy movie. But my looks are all wrong. If not that, then some sort of a baddie. And yes, an action movie."

Suddenly he was enthusiastic, entertaining, and Narzu-Han stayed long after he'd intended to leave. After a while, Bellamy silently disapparated, still not noticed by either Narzu-Han or Vince. Narzu-Han would not harm Vince. And he would be able to assure Emma and the others that he was fine, and would probably return soon.

Two weeks later, when Bellamy called in to Loch Lomand, Emma smiled at him, and said, "Vince and Tasha are back. Together. Tash admits she was very silly leaving Vince. Vince doesn't even refer to it, but we know now that he didn't go with the Cossack until weeks after Tasha left him alone."

That day, both Vince and Tasha joined him to gallop the valley track. Vince was laughing, enthusiastic, pleased to be home. He and Tasha both seemed different. More mature, more at ease with themselves. They might still bear scars, but there were no longer wounds that had them making poor decisions.

**x**

It was not until the following April, that Zoe consented to spend a few days at home again, enough time for her husband to enjoy the speed and bucking ability of Pandragon, to help Paul with the annual Cull, and to attend a wedding at Loch Lomand - Gloria, and the man she'd been intermittently dating for years - Peter Brooks.

There was a new baby to call on. Probably safer to visit than to be seen in the Aniragia, Bellamy thought, but was nearly hit by a Death Curse as he started to say his good-byes, just outside their front door. It was to the shock of the poor parents, but the culprit, when questioned, revealed that their home had been watched ever since the baby's birth in case the opportunity arose.

With that warning, when he did a day's spell-breaking, he apparated direct into the workroom, rather than go to the foyer, where somebody could be waiting. Vince and Tasha, they told him, were in London, and he didn't see them.

But then it was back to the routine of meetings, speeches, conferences, functions. They were making progress, and Bellamy frequently reminded himself that he was doing the best thing he'd done in his life. It was irrelevant that he'd far rather be playing with Pandragon, or even travelling with a team of aurors, spell-breaking, as he'd used to do. Thank goodness for the Stonehouses, who did the majority of those the healers couldn't cope with.

***chapter end***


	46. Chapter 46

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set somewhat in the future._

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. __The Family Khatabi__: Narzu-Han Khattak, formerly Khatabi-Vrie. Narzu-Han was one of those affected by Bellamy's intervention. He 'owned' the slave, Valencio. Hicham Khatabi. Another affected by Bellamy's intervention. 'Khatabi-Richi' are the servant class of the Family Khatabi. Fudo Khatabi-Richi, in charge of the Fighters. Diethard, a Fighter. ***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.***___

_**Chapter 46:**_

They didn't return to Britain again until October. Zoe announced they could have a month off - even six weeks - provided Lebanon didn't become unstable again, and provided Bouchra and Vesna were able to steer a particular new law through without problems, and provided Abensur didn't need help...

Pandragon was thrilled to see the boss, and put on such a ferocious display of bucking that he nearly succeeded in dislodging his laughing rider. They watched Vince's latest movie, and while Bellamy thought it brilliant, Najia pronounced it slow, and Zoe thought the whole concept simply silly.

He went to Loch Lomand, was made a fuss of, as usual, and he learned that Vince had not long completed yet another movie, one in which he was a merman, of all things.

"He's not here?" he asked.

Carol answered, "He and Tash are at his estate in Italy. It's been kept for him in trust, along with a lot of money. So he's finally claimed it."

Emma told him, "They've been there two weeks, and Tash is planning some alterations. She wrote and said that Vince says they may not need a security man on the gate after all. Papacy Scandal was a flop, and has-been actors don't have to worry about too many fans or reporters."

"I thought it was a great movie, though I didn't like the ending. Just the slow and inexorable defeat of something wonderful. Yet a happy ending would have been ridiculous. Trite. His acting was incredible."

Gloria said, "I agree, and the critics were divided. Some said it was superb, some said it was far too slow-moving. Vince says it looks like it may not even cover costs. The guests say he has to be an action hero next time, and he's in full agreement. He wants to be an action hero."

Emma giggled, "He says he can imagine himself as a gun toting cowboy. Unfortunately, no-one else can."

He found Najia and Zoe in the spa when he arrived home, promptly stripped and sat himself between them. Najia giggled, and asked, "Did you lock the door?"

He assured her, "No-one else uses it after dark."

Najia reached for her wand, locked the door, and stripped off her own costume, Zoe following her example. He smiled at them, "Feels better, doesn't it?"

They were silent a while, just relaxing in the warm water. Finally, Zoe said, "Must be nearly dinner time." Najia glanced at the large clock, and rose from the water.

Bellamy asked, "By the way, do you want me for anything tomorrow?"

"Not particularly. Homer says it's too dangerous to go to any large parties, though we can always pick up the Defenders, if we want."

"I thought I might visit Vince, who's in Italy. He always said that he could never face the ones who know. But he has, and I want to see how he's going."

Zoe said, "It's supposed to be such a disgrace for a man. May not be the same for medj, of course."

"It's exactly the same for medj, even more so in Italy, which is still a culture that reveres a bit of machismo. But Vince has enormous courage. I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone who throws his past at him."

Najia said, "He can always just stay away from the men of the town of course. He'd be rich enough by now that servants can do anything required."

"I don't think he'll do that."

The following day, Bellamy consulted an App. Map for Italy, and appeared between large trees in a neglected park on the outskirts of the town in Italy, where Vince had been a child. He took his bearings, consulted his map, but changed his mind, and instead, walked towards where he could feel Vince. In a tavern, with five other men, laughing, happy, talking about cars. Bellamy paused, smiling. It didn't look as if he'd had too much trouble finding his feet in his home town.

Vince suddenly looked up and exclaimed, "John!" He was exuberant, and hugged him, and Bellamy realised that he was half drunk. He also had a very black eye and a split lip. Vince introduced him to his friends, Ernesto, Ettore, Mickey, Claudio, and Lucchino.

One asked, "John your boyfriend, Valencio?"

Vince just laughed, "If I wanted a boyfriend, John wouldn't be first choice. No, John's just a friend." Suddenly his eyes were glistening wet, and Bellamy heard his sudden emotion. _The friend to whom I owe my freedom._

Ettore put his arm around his shoulders, "Eh, Valencio. No need to cry about it."

Another said ruefully, "Better than punching about it," and Bellamy noticed that he also had a black eye.

Vince shook his head, and said, "John, you'll have a drink with us? Then we'll go see how Tash is going. She's redecorating the house, and plans to buy a whole new set of clothes, for when we stay here."

Ettore said, grinning, "You're not planning on driving I hope, Vince."

"I haven't got a car here yet. Don't know what to choose." And suddenly the conversation was cars again. It seemed they all had their firm favourites, and the discussion became vociferous.

Bellamy was quiet, just smiling and watching. The medj slave, who'd sat on the floor, hiding from him, two guards watching him, wands in hand and very alert. No. 143, nearly fainting because he was the only one who believed that freedom was a real possibility.

Three drinks later, Vince and Bellamy emerged from the tavern, and Vince pointed and slurred his words slightly, "This way. It's not far. We're just on the outskirts of town, and attached to vineyards, but they're leased." He stumbled a little, shook his head, and apologised.

Bellamy grinned and asked, "Do I have to help you to bed?"

Vince laughed, "I'm not that bad."

"So do you get drunk very often?"

"Hardly ever. And I was in trouble with Carol last time, because I sang too loud and woke the guests."

"You've got a black eye."

"I had a fight with Claudio and another, three days ago. They said I'd been a whore, so I hit them both. Not like you, though. Two's too many. I still won, but only because I managed to be still standing when they decided they'd had enough. But that was the only real trouble I've had here. An old schoolfriend, Guistino, looks after the place, and I think he might have had a few words with some of them."

"And did he have a black eye?"

"Not that I noticed."

They found Tasha looking thoughtfully at a room upstairs, but she quickly turned to Bellamy and hugged him, before introducing him to an elderly lady, Francesca, who was in charge of housekeeping.

Vince asked, "So how's it going, Tash?"

"If we want twelve guest bedrooms, we'll have to extend, I think. And there should be extra bathrooms and toilets."

Bellamy was surprised, "You're not taking paying guests here, are you?"

"Not paying guests. It's for ourselves. Some of the older ones scarcely step foot outside in the winter. Kwai-Jeeha, especially, feels the cold. If they'd like, they can stay here for the winter," Vince said.

Francesca said comfortably, "We'd look after them. We might need a little extra help, but a dozen guests, no problem."

"My mother often had house guests."

Tasha said, "Something Francesca showed me today, Vince. Your old bedroom. It's been kept just exactly as it was when you left it."

"Is it? I haven't even looked, but I would not have thought my mother was so sentimental."

Francesca said, "She never gave orders about it, one way or another. So we just kept it until you came back."

"You didn't assume I was dead?"

"None of us could imagine you dead."

Vince shrugged uncomfortably. He'd imagined himself dead many times.

They showed Bellamy around outside, Tasha looking at Vince reprovingly when she noticed he wasn't entirely steady on his feet. His brief sadness at the mention of his old bedroom passed, and he was happy and entertaining, seeming to know all the workers in the vineyard. He referred to the movie just completed, "A fun little adventure, though a merman costume is murder!"

Tasha said, "Schuster was furious. He seems to think he should only do movies that he directs."

"Schuster thinks I'm wasted on anything but torrid and meaningful. But I enjoyed _Vaysha_."

Bellamy asked, "Would it be possible to watch you act one day, Vince? I'd be very interested."

"If you want, sure. I start another in three weeks. Schuster is directing this one. Murder and mayhem among an Olympic gymnastics team. Called _The Driven_. I'm not the star, rather I'm the excuse for one of the girl gymnasts to start murdering all her team-mates in the hope that she'll get to be the girlfriend. Pretty feeble, I thought, but Schuster was adamant that after Vaysha, I owed him."

Tasha said, "He says he's rich enough that he can afford a failure or two, and he wants to see if he can pull it off. That it's a challenge."

A month later, Bellamy and Vince sat together at the rear of a large room. The filming was on location at the New York Academy of Sport. Vince said, "Margaret was taken from here, also four together for the New York enclosure, but they were all killed."

"Do the people here remember their disappearance?"

"I've never heard it mentioned."

They had to be quiet then, watching as three girls in leotards had a vicious sniping contest. The scene ended, and Schuster called, "Half hour break. Vince, your scene next, so maybe you'd better warm up. I want as much as possible to be you, Hugh only when you're obviously not good enough."

Bellamy asked, "Not good enough?"

"I did a bit of gymnastics when I was a boy under Margaret's tuition. I'm hardly Olympic standard though, in spite of daily lessons from Hal."

Schuster looked around, eagle eyed, and watched as Vince went to the floor mat and started a series of somersaults. A coach, presumably Hal, told him he was sloppy and had to tuck in far more, and besides, he had to remember to do the stretching exercises first. Vince obediently started the exercises, as Schuster joined Bellamy, and said, "I never allow spectators normally, John, but he says if it was not for you, he'd still be either a slave or dead. But that I had to keep that quiet."

Bellamy asked, "Does everyone know his history?"

"Everyone in the business, I think now, but it hasn't made it to the general public. I recognised him years ago, the moment he auditioned for Son of Satan."

"I've seldom seen a movie with greater impact. That, and Papacy Scandal, which also had me totally involved."

Schuster nodded, "In ten years time, they'll still be showing Papacy Scandal. Probably label it a cult movie, even if at the moment it appears to have sunk without a ripple. Vince's acting, of course. He's brilliant at conveying emotion. He has a genius. It's what he's made for. Wasted on cheap little adventure stories."

"He says he enjoyed the merman film."

"Maybe he needed it. Inge says I work him too hard."

"What's Inge doing now?"

"Assistant director to a friend of mine. A documentary. She has talent and is willing to work hard. She'll get there."

"She thinks the world of you. You gave her her chance."

"I assumed she had the same history as Vince. Deserved a chance."

Bellamy smiled, "She does that."

Vince did his series of somersaults again, and the coach said, "Better," and directed him to go to the bars.

Bellamy asked, "What if he hurts himself?"

"As long as it's not severe, it doesn't matter very much at this stage of the movie. And even if he breaks a leg or something, it can probably be written in."

"He seems very good."

"Good for an amateur. Hal says he wishes he'd had him when he was a teenager. He could have been really good." He abruptly changed the subject. "Do you know how badly he was treated?"

"If he wants anyone to know, no doubt he'll tell them."

"See Christie there, the redhead. She's the main actor, thinks herself the star. Got a big head when she was chosen. She was pestering him for a while, asking him about it. Wanted to know how many men had him, things like that. He didn't complain, but someone told me. Anyway, Christie's replaceable, Vince is not, so I made that very clear to her."

He called, "Hal, have him practise raising himself on the rings, make muscles stand out." He explained, "He has to be sufficiently tempting to provide an excuse for a fourteen-year-old girl to murder another. It would not be believable if anyone else played the part."

"A demanding role?"

"Not particularly, not for Vince." He rose and said, "I hoped you might satisfy my curiosity a little."

Bellamy smiled at him, "Sorry."

Schuster shrugged, left him, and a moment later was busy with the girls.

Vince came back to him after a while, and asked, "Bored yet?"

"Fascinated. Those girls. Are they actresses?"

"Not usually, they're gymnasts. Schuster said they're probably as good as any girl actor he knows, and can do the routines of course. Too difficult to have stand-ins for everything."

"He mentioned you had some trouble with Christie."

Vince admitted, "I didn't know how to stop her. A man can simply be punched, and then he knows to mind his manners. But not a girl. I don't know what Schuster said to her, but she apologised and has been very quiet and respectful ever since."

"He says you have to be sufficiently tempting to provide an excuse for murder."

Vince grinned, "I don't know whether it's a matter for pride, but I've caused a few duels. Only one death, unfortunately."

"Narzu-Han?"

"The dead one was nothing to do with Narzu-Han. He crippled Haru for a while though, much later, which very much pleased us all."

"Zoe imposes an automatic punishment these days if she catches Fighters duelling. Says she can't afford any wastage. So win or lose, they look stupid for a week."

"It's a pity she stopped it. We were always pleased when they duelled. It proved their utter stupidity." He grinned. "Narzu-Han and Hicham took me to the Khatabi men's sitting room once, wearing robes so the women wouldn't notice me. But they noticed, and I stopped and smiled at them, hoping they'd make trouble, at least ask who I was. Diethard and Fudo were hopping mad, but Narzu-Han only laughed."

Schuster interrupted, "Vince, Dani has the heat lamp. You're to be sweaty."

Vince made a face and said to Bellamy, "The girls are supposed to be watching, drooling, and Christie has to imagine running a hand over sweaty shoulders, though I would have thought clean and dry more tempting."

He rose, and went to Dani, who stood next to the heat lamp. He seemed to know her well, chatting casually as she instructed him to turn himself around now and then. He seemed friendly with everyone, easy and confident. And yet Bellamy could perfectly easily imagine him deliberately fermenting trouble, in order to have some revenge against those he hated.

Najia asked Bellamy about it that evening, and he gave a rundown of the plot, and described the repeated scenes of bickering among the girl gymnasts. "Schuster's a perfectionist, and there's always take after take. As for Vince, Hugh's the professional gymnast, and he does a full performance, and then, usually, Vince does what he can, and then lands, tries not to stumble, and puts his arms up in the air for the applause. Bits will be spliced together afterwards, he explained, to make it look like he's doing it all."

Najia said, "Sounds interesting."

Bellamy was a little reluctant, but said, "I'm sure Vince could arrange for you both to watch if you wanted."

Zoe shook her head decidedly. "He might do it for you. Probably he'd do anything he could for you. But he's not likely to forgive us for being Khatabis."

Najia said, "You're right, of course. Best if we keep right away from any of the former slaves."

Bellamy was relieved. It was too much to expect that the medj might forgive any Khatabi. He said, "He's given me a pass, and says I can come whenever I want. So I might, I think. I'd like to watch the story as it develops, and Vince says that Schuster prefers to film in order of chronology as best he can."

"Don't forget there's spell-breaking tomorrow."

"I won't go tomorrow, just maybe every few days, for as long as we're home, anyway."

Zoe said teasingly, "When will you start referring to Morocco or Japan as home?"

Bellamy said with conviction, "If you're there, it's home."

Schuster was right about the story, Bellamy thought. Any other in Vince's part would simply not be believable. The girls were genuinely interested in him, and he suspected that some of the scripted back stabbing had become perfectly genuine.

The next time that Bellamy sat alone, Schuster joined him, and said without preliminary, "I presume he was one of the so-called 'survivors.' Just how many were there?"

Bellamy answered, "Quite a lot. There are a few too damaged, but most have used their freedom well. Vince is not the only one who's become well-known. I'm quite sure now they were taken with an eye for more than beauty."

"Who are the other ones now well-known?"

Bellamy shook his head, smiling slightly, "None of them wish it generally known."

Schuster grunted and frowned at Hal, who was watching Vince as he worked on the parallel bars. He wore an expression of naked lust. He finally said, "They know not to touch, and Vince says that looking never hurts."

Bellamy asked seriously, "Is he safe?"

Schuster answered, "As safe as possible. He has friends who look out for him, as well as his assigned bodyguards. But he has men wanting him, ones whom I'd never expect to want a man. I've met Hal's wife. She'd skin him alive if she saw that expression. But it's known that Vince can fight and that he carries a knife, and there's the fact that last year, he beat a man nearly to death for drugging and raping him."

"He didn't get into trouble?"

"He had the wit to go to a friend who organised a drug test straightaway. With that evidence, there were no charges laid."

"He never told me about it."

Schuster said, "The worry is that after, he went with the same man, perfectly voluntarily. Tasha had been away for some weeks, and he was sitting with a few friends, and this man came to him, said, 'Valencio, come with me,' and he got up and walked off with him. Like he was hypnotised, they said. Maybe because he called him Valencio rather than Vince. He stayed with him for months. It's given other men hope. And even though he didn't let it affect his acting, I worry that something like that will happen again."

"I'd be surprised if it happens again."

Schuster was unconvinced. "I hope not, John."

After a moment, Bellamy sighed. "You asked me how badly he was treated. He was sometimes treated with appalling cruelty, yet he's strong, sane, friendly. He's spoken to me very little about that, just a few things I've gathered from the women. If I were you, I'd trust him totally. He will not mess up one of your films because of his past."

Schuster said wryly, "People think I care about my films. That people come a long way after. But I do care about people," he gave his thin smile, "_Almost_ as much as I care about my films. He should stay with me. I won't ask him to do what he can't handle, and others might, not thinking."

"What can't he handle?"

"In his second film, he was to be tied up and whipped. Not hurt of course, and it's a standard task. He tried to do the scene, but went to pieces. He struggled violently against the ropes, and then it was like he passed out. No-one quite realised at first that it wasn't acting, but when he was released, he tried to hit the actor with the whip. I think he was back in the past, though he hadn't even been touched. It made no difference."

"Probably the restraints rather than the whipping, would have upset him. I don't know if he's ever been whipped, I only know he was very badly hurt for a while, quite routinely, not as a punishment. There were punishments as well, harsh punishments. He was never a docile slave. It's bound to leave scars. I'm glad that you're willing to make allowances."

Vince was still standing in front of the heat lamp, covered in sweat, and now looking up at them, frowning, probably wondering what they were saying. Schuster stood and said, "As far as I can manage, he'll be safe when he works with me. And I will not share anything you've told me."

Bellamy smiled at the austere man, "Good." It was still the same as at the Khatabis. Vince aroused desire, but he also had men wanting to look after him. One of the cameramen was Narzu-Han's spy. Narzu-Han was still watching over him as well.

Bellamy continued to visit every few days. The process of making a story come to life really was fascinating, as Vince said. And it was perfectly obvious that Vince was thoroughly at home and enjoying it. Tasha joined him a few times, and was treated with courtesy by Schuster, who seldom granted anyone any obvious friendliness, but coolness by several others. She said to Bellamy, "They know I left him for a while, and dislike me for it. But I won't do it again."

He smiled at her, "He's a lucky man to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him."

A little before Christmas, there were some whispers going around, and Bellamy listened, curious, to the rumours, both spoken and unspoken. That Vince had been the target of something, maybe. That he had some very powerful protection, but no-one quite knew who. That a particular man was finished in the acting profession. Vince made no mention of it, and Bellamy was unsure whether he knew that there had been something.

The story was developing, and Bellamy was as interested as ever. Creating a film - it was no wonder that actors became so involved.

Regretfully, at the beginning of January, Bellamy said to Vince it would have to be the last trip. Not that he couldn't apparate from Japan or Morocco, or Denmark, where they were going to begin with, but that the girls should have him close in case of danger.

Vince smiled at him, "I've enjoyed having you around, John."

"Thank you for letting me watch you act. It's been an experience."

Vince said casually, "Any favour you ask of me, I'd be happy to grant." The feeling behind the remark wasn't casual. It was very sincere, and Bellamy knew it.

After Denmark, there was an argument with Egypt, and then China sent an urgent plea for Bellamy to do some more spell-breaking. Bellamy saw a lot less of his home than he would have liked, for many years. There were grand-children, and he scarcely knew them.

Luckily, Pandragon had conceded that other riders didn't like him bucking, and both Susan and Marcus rode him regularly. The horse wasn't totally neglected.

They were unsure just when the Khatabi family became aware of Vince's films, but Bellamy came across a group of children watching Vaysha, to improve their English, the teacher said, and the film about New York gymnasts was an unexpected hit in the Arabic countries, Vince's picture prominent at every cinema across the land. Zoe thought it advisable to remind her Khatabis that anyone approaching any of the medj ex-prisoners would be very severely punished, even that she'd recreate the post of Disciplinarian.

***chapter end***


	47. Chapter 47

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the future._

_Note:__ Bellamy's daughters are Susan, married to Marcus Pickering, Lesley, married to Dallas Weasley, & Mary, married to Bill Davenport. __His employees include__: Archie Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, Oliver and Vivienne Barnes. Sidney & Kitty Bourne, Luke, Ross and Ryan Bourne. Alison, secretary, Michael & Dot. __Terms used__: AOWCN: Association of Civilised Wizarding Nations. AAAN: Aniragi Association of Arabic Nations. __The freed slaves__: Carol, leader, Emma, Tasha & Vince, (Valencio) __Ministry Staff__: Pierre Tranter, Dachier, Bessamy Malfoy, Dpt. Head. Bryce McKenzie, Ministry Healer. _

_**Chapter 47:**_

Vince McDonald owed Bellamy his freedom and his life, and knew it very well. Ten years later, he was finally able to do something real for him, far more than arranging for him to watch a bit of acting.

It was the beginning of July, and they were in Japan. As was routine, Bellamy walked from the Kichi Compound of the Khatabis to the Central Committee building where he would do his weekly stint of spell-breaking. Jila would be in attendance as healer, Shizuoka at his shoulder as personal bodyguard, and Pitono in the room as well. Patek supervised in the waiting room, and there was also Fakui, all of them ready to leap into action to safeguard the indispensable great wizard. And more importantly to the Khatabis, the husband of Zoe and Najia, their leaders.

More Kai Troshka Fighters were scattered around. Security was very heavy, and patients were invariably searched and disarmed before making it even as far as the waiting room. If they objected to being disarmed, they would not be cured. Attacks on the life of Bellamy were almost routine, and there was known to be a large reward, though the source was unclear.

Bellamy didn't quite understand why he was the target rather than Zoe, who was really responsible for the changes, but definitely preferred it that way, and had stopped trying to give credit where it belonged.

There was a large list, mostly Asian wizards, plus several from South America, and one from Southern Africa, Kanguatjivi, who had tattoos all over him, and wore a bone earring dangling from his left ear. He looked incongruous in his wheelchair, embarrassed to be needing help, but looked around in fascination. It was the first time he'd left the tiny tribal village in which he'd been born. Witch doctor, as his ancestors had been before him. He'd been almost ignorant of the larger Aniragi culture, even to the extent that he'd worked the little magic he could muster without the use of a wand. He'd been brought to Japan by Dirikilujua, the newly chosen Dassier of all of Black Africa.

The workroom was purpose-built, almost identical to that used when in England. The window of the Observation Room was very well shielded. Neither spells nor firearm could penetrate that window. Bellamy ignored the observers, though several were there who'd be at the large formal dinner that evening. He'd have to put on a polite and interested face as they spoke interminably of politics. He hoped for a chance afterwards to speak to Dirikilujua, who warranted an automatic invitation as the Dassier, and he'd asked that Kanguatjivi be invited, as well, and preferably seated close to himself. He was interested in Kanguatjivi. But Abensur said that guests had to be seated as etiquette dictated, rather than by whim.

Too many Chinese, as usual, escorted by Wang Jintao, representative of China's Das. Bellamy looked at Wang, and said, "Well, Wang, you've been promising me a look at Gri-Shang library for over ten years now. Don't you think it's about time?"

It was the regular demand, and Bellamy no longer had any expectation that he would ever be invited to see that fascinating library. This time, Wang looked even more embarrassed than usual, but it was the image in the mind of the patient that caught the attention of Bellamy, and he breathed, "Noooo."

Wang bowed to him with dignity, and said, "Our most gifted scholar assured us that he could break the spells and open it for study. Unfortunately, the library is now in ruins, along with our most gifted scholar."

"Nothing can be retrieved?"

"I very much regret."

"So do I," said Bellamy, sincerely. It had contained treasures of knowledge, that library, and while he'd made several surreptitious visits over the years, to duplicate manuscripts and send them to his own library, the hidden part, it was only a tiny fraction of what had been there. And he still hadn't had time to study them, or even to learn to translate them. And now it was gone.

Wang repeated, "I very much regret."

Bellamy turned to the elderly wizard, who waited, long white hair, plain robes, looking sad and tired. His problem didn't show.

Wang said, "Tirisaverus Vidi-Curse."

Bellamy nodded, waved his wand, and the wizard asked, "Done?"

Jila, who always presided as Healer, said, "There's a bathroom next to the waiting room, if you wish to check in private."

The wizard said a dignified thank you. He preferred to check in private. The second one from Gri-Shang was the same.

Wang said, "They tried to stop Liu. They were convinced that he was doing the wrong thing. So now the library is destroyed, and so is Liu. But Leonnildo wishes to extend to you a formal invitation to visit Gri-Shang at your convenience."

Bellamy said, "Thank you." He was tempted to throw the invitation back in their faces. But some of the political wisdom he'd been exposed to since he'd married his girls, seemed to have finally rubbed off on him, and he refrained.

It was a big list that day, but nothing required any real effort from him, and his mind was still on the lost library when his bodyguards took up position to escort him back to the Kichi Compound. Just a short walk, but there was a sudden overwhelming pain, not his, but Fakui's, but then it was his own. No time even to react, and more pain seared into his chest and then across his head.

**x**

Something was badly wrong, and he had to stop her. She was so young and so angry. He had to stop her. But his head hurt terribly, and he couldn't do anything.

The healers, Zola and Jila, were fearful of the consequences. They feared whippings or worse, but they had to do their duty as Healers. Six days after Bellamy and his four bodyguards were shot down, Zola gave her considered verdict: "There's no hope of recovery, no hope that he will be rational, even if he somehow revives. Leaving him like this, so irritable, could be a grave danger to us all. Calming spells have been totally ineffective, and he won't take potions. Most Anirage, of course, lose their magic when ill, and in any case, we never leave a wand with a wizard who may be delirious. But your husband is different. He is not dependent on a wand, and it's known from past experience that even when gravely ill, his magic is still very powerful. We both agree that he should be put down."

Zoe's reply was in the measured words of an experienced leader. "He said once that he could cast a glance around and destroy everything he sees. I have felt for him, but there is no thought, and no feeling except for pain, and as you say, irritability. You are right. He cannot recover from this, and he could be terribly dangerous." Zoe stood wearily, kissed the closed eyes of her husband, and said, "You may put him down."

Najia stared at her in disbelief, and said icily, "If either of you dare to do any such thing, you'll be very sorry." She turned to Patek, and said, "Arrange for two stretcher bearers plus two guards. I'm taking him to his own home." She glared at her cousin and snapped, "_Whatever_ Zoe says!"

Zoe said pleadingly, "Najia, I don't want to..."

"And you will _not!"_

Zoe didn't interfere, only watched as her husband was carried towards the App. Box that would take him to Hillend, England. He'd started trembling again, and was muttering unhappily.

Except for Najia and Zoe, no Khatabi had ever been allowed at Bellamy's home, and Najia didn't change that. She left the others at Hillend, apparated to Emohruo, and returned with Michael, who carefully lifted the boss, apparated with him, and put him down gently in his own bed. Bryce was already waiting. Susan also waited, and Mary was on her way. There was no nurse. Old Ursula Barnes was dead, and there was no other who knew how to find the hidden home of the great wizard.

But Gabrielle Barnes, Kitty, Louise and Susan could all do basic nursing spells, and both Gabby and Kitty knew the spell that could get a small amount of pure water into an unconscious person, even though it worked for neither potions nor food. They would nurse him at home. Bryce had been desperate to have Bellamy under his own care. He was a very clever man, and knew it. If anyone could save John Bellamy, Bryce thought that he could. Najia watched him, not very hopefully. His expression was enough, and her tears came again.

Gabby asked, "Why didn't they heal the bone of the skill?"

Bryce answered, "They can only do that when the swelling subsides. They did the right thing, just an absorbent dressing over the wound." He looked very seriously at Najia. "I am sorry. He will not recover."

Najia took a deep breath, and said, "Our healers said he should be put down, that he could be dangerous, and Zoe agreed."

Bryce said, "He's been very sick before, even irrational before. And he's never hurt anyone. I would like you to give me authorization in case he does become dangerously aggressive, but I do not believe it's necessary to put him down on those grounds."

"He recovered from the Cha Keeyo. And this was only a bullet."

Gabby asked, "He took three bullets in the chest as well, didn't he?"

"Three bullets through the chest, one that was critical in itself, one in the thigh, another through a shoulder. But Jila was able to repair those wounds. She was walking only a little way behind him so there was immediate treatment. Saved two of the four guards who were with him, as well."

A week later, there had still been little change. Oliver Barnes came to help, his family taking up temporary residence in the home that his grandparents had lived in, and next to that of his parents. Mary and her husband, Bill, were also staying - 'until it was over.' Susan didn't stay overnight, but spent most of her days at Emohruo. Lesley visited daily. Bellamy was surrounded by family.

He didn't know he was surrounded by family, only knew that there was something very wrong. Zoe needed him, and he tried again and again to go to her help. But people interfered with him, and he'd struggle against the helping hands. He didn't work magic. He knew he must not work magic when his head hurt so badly.

Bryce came every day and used his monitors. Each time, Najia and Susan would look at him hopefully, and he'd shake his head and explain again, "He's lost the capacity for rational thought. All we can do is try and keep him as comfortable as possible."

Bryce didn't need the monitors. There was far too much physical damage to the brain for it to be anything else, but they helped convince family. He shook his head again, looking at the thin, white face, now showing several days of beard growth. He was far too irritable to attempt to shave him, and would accept no food. How he was still alive... Whether it was the shock to his brain or something else, the trembling attacks he always had, had changed to an almost continuous quiver of the body.

On Najia's orders, there was always one of the men on duty, wand drawn. At least one other guarded just outside the door. Like Zoe, she remembered very clearly his claim that he could cast a glance around and destroy everything he saw. And he muttered unhappily, sometimes cried, and fought against being returned to his bed when he struggled out of it. He could be terribly dangerous, and the guards, Peter, Sidney, Luke, Michael, took it in turns to stand ready, with authorisation to kill him immediately if he started using magic to attack those around him. It was hard on them, and they did only short shifts. To stay ready for instant action, and that action something that would break their hearts... They all cared very much for the boss.

Two weeks after he was shot down, when Bryce visited, he found his patient muttering more loudly and fighting to get out of bed. Najia was holding his shoulder, and telling him in a clear, loud voice that he should relax and lie down. His eyes were open, but there was no recognition in them. Suddenly, he was crying out and thrashing around in the bed, in terrible pain. Bryce delved into his bag, and put a particular sensor to his forehead, and pulled a wand. "To relieve pain," he quickly explained to Peter and Najia, before aiming and muttering an incantation.

He watched, but the spell made no difference. He tried again with a different spell, and another, which caused a brief episode of fitting, but then it was like it never happened, the pain apparently as bad as before. It went on and on.

Najia pleaded, "Bryce?"

Bryce shook his head, "The last spell nearly killed him. I can't help him." Again, he touched a sensor to his patient's forehead. The struggles against the pain had become feeble, and the cries died to a whimper. Bryce looked soberly at Najia, "It could be the end soon in any case. Do you want me to finish it now?" Najia went to her John and held his hand.

Quite suddenly, he relaxed, and when Bryce checked with a different monitor, he was very deeply unconscious, his body quite still. Peter Barnes leaned against the wall, wand in hand.

Bryce sighed and Mary said, "We'll go have a cup of coffee, and then have a look at him again. See how he's going."

But Kitty glanced at the strained faces, and provided a large jug of hot chocolate as well. Even Bryce chose the soothing drink in place of the black coffee he usually had.

Najia said finally, "You think we should end it, don't you?"

Bryce said, "The same as I've said before. I don't think he can recover. And yet - he's the great wizard. He should have died a dozen times in his lifetime, and recovered. But that pain... How can we let him suffer like that if he's not going to recover?"

Still undecided, they went back to where Bellamy lay, still and quiet. Najia said, "Maybe it won't happen again..."

Not long later, it happened again. A half hour of terrible pain, and afterwards, he lay as if dead, scarcely breathing. Najia almost hoped he would die. How could she consent to have him killed?

Susan said, "A conference? Bryce, you of course, myself, Mary, Lesley?" Najia breathed a sigh of relief. She was not alone, and his daughters could help make the decision.

Both Mary and Bryce were healers. All their experience, all their knowledge, told them that there was no hope of recovery. Even if he somehow recovered physically, the great wizard would be a vegetable. Najia sighed. How could she let him suffer?

Lesley asked, "But if he's so deeply unconscious, is he feeling it?"

Bryce nodded. "He feels it. You can tell, by his behaviour and by the monitor."

Lesley was still reluctant, and said, "Shouldn't we ask Zoe?"

Najia said, "Zoe agreed that he was to be put down a week ago. I went against her, but she was right. She's nearly always right." All she'd done by bringing him home was to prolong his suffering. Her husband, whom she loved dearly.

Susan was also reluctant, and finally said, "If we can just let him go another day... And I want to warn his medj. They rely on him being there. Some are damaged, and they need to know they still have a Bellamy to care about them."

Najia said, "Go and see them in the morning then. But next time that pain comes, I think we'll have to. I can't stand seeing him like that."

The moment that Susan appeared in Carol's office, Carol asked anxiously, "How is he?"

Susan answered, "Still critically ill."

"No change?"

"Nothing to speak of. It's not looking very good."

Carol said miserably, "He's cared for us, much more than just providing for us."

Susan suggested, "If I stay a few hours, I can talk to the others. I just need to reassure some of the timid ones that when he dies, I'm still around, as well as Mary and Lesley. And after us, there's my son, Charlie, and Lesley has a daughter. As long as any of you live, there will be a Bellamy available for whatever is needed."

Carol may not have been categorized as one of 'the timid ones,' but she gave a sigh of relief.

Susan spoke to several others, and then saddled a horse to catch up with Vince, who was taking a ride. She knew how much her father liked and admired Vince. He'd seen all his films, often spoke of him, had even spent a few days with him at a ski resort, when they'd both tried to learn to ski, neither of them with much success. Perhaps it was something that one had to learn in childhood.

They still used placid Fell ponies for what they categorized as 'the gentle ride' that always went in the morning, and Susan caught up very quickly, finding the half dozen visitors off their ponies and regarding the small statue of a god. A young woman asked, "Do you know what god it is, Vince?"

He answered, "No idea. We don't even know for sure that it _is_ old, just that we found it here, and it looks very old."

He greeted Susan quickly, and asked, "John?"

Susan reassured, "Still alive."

Vince gave a sigh of relief and turned back to the guests.

Emma said sadly to Susan, "He's been like an anchor we can depend on. I know we don't really need him, but I want him to be there, always."

Susan sighed, "So do we, but he's been living a very dangerous life for years now."

"There was an editorial in the paper, said that he's been chiefly responsible for bringing nearly all of Arabia into the AAAN, and several now into the AOCWN."

"He always says that it's Zoe, that he is just her support. I believe it too." She smiled fondly, "My father doesn't have a political bone in his body." And she said again what she'd said to Carol, that even without John, there were three daughters, and two grandchildren, to be there whenever needed.

Emma said, "Vince is very strong, and he looks after us too, of course. But he's not like John."

Emma took Vince's place leading the half dozen riders, so that Susan and Vince could talk. Susan described the sudden terrible pain that had struck three times over the last two days, gone on for far too long, and then subsided. "Bryce tried pain-relieving spells of course, but none appeared to make the slightest difference. He thinks the pain just too much, and as there's no hope of getting better, he should put him down."

Vince said slowly, "There were many times when I've wanted to be dead, but the bloody wizards were too quick, and both times, when I tried, I failed. But now - I've had seventeen years of freedom, and these days, I'm a very happy man. Pain doesn't last, even when it seems overwhelming." He stopped his pony, and turned seriously to Susan. "If John wants to die, I'm sure he can do it by himself. Don't make the decision for him."

Susan looked at the man who'd suffered, fought, and survived. Her father's friend, whom he so much respected. She inclined her head. Vince knew. They should not make the decision for her father.

All the same, it was Najia who was his wife, Najia who had to make the decision. Susan watched her father, who muttered and fretted unhappily. She asked, "Are you _sure_ he can't think?"

Najia answered, "Bryce says not."

Mary said, "I'll check again," and she held a sensor to her father's head, and showed the indicator.

Susan nodded. She knew what the indicator always said, she knew that brain tissue was badly damaged, some simply gone, swept away with the bullet. Najia said, "Zoe told me that she'd felt for him. That he was no longer there. Zoe has telepathy. She can know minds. And she said he was gone."

Susan said, "Dad told me that Vince McDonald also has the talent, though he's never developed it."

Mary said, "Lesley and I used to think you had it yourself. Remember that you refused to go away the Christmas that Dad found his way home? He might never have shown himself if Mum hadn't been there."

Susan said, "I had a feeling about John Douglas, as well, but I'm quite sure I don't have telepathy."

The following day, Susan went again to Loch Lomand, for Vince. Carol said, "He had a script in his hand. He's probably found a quiet place to read it."

But he appeared, looking at Susan. Susan said, "Najia says you have some telepathy. She wants me to take you home with me, and feel for his mind. She wants to know whether he still thinks."

"Apparating?"

Susan nodded, "By far the most efficient. Najia thinks the pain too much to be borne, and Bryce says he cannot recover. Will you come?"

Vince said, "I've never worked on the talent, may not be able to tell you anything." He added, "I'll come, of course." He'd never consented to apparate before. The very idea sent a horror through him. But what had John done for him?

Apparation was so quick, and it was only a short time before Vince regarded his friend, now thin, pale, and unshaven. He tossed and turned, trembled, frowned, and muttered indistinguishable words. His head was bandaged.

Susan introduced Vince to Najia and Mary. Bryce was there as well, whom he already knew. Vince was polite, but he kept looking back at his friend.

Najia explained, "Bryce says there is no capacity for rational thought. All I want is for you to try and know his mind, tell me if he can think."

Vince's doubt showed, and he glanced uneasily at Sidney Bourne, who stood in the corner, wand in hand. He asked, "Why do you have your wand drawn?"

Susan answered for Sidney, "He is not rational. If he starts attacking people, quick action could be needed."

Vince said, horrified, "You wouldn't kill him!"

Sidney said nothing, but Vince turned away from him, looking again at his friend. Susan urged him, "Just try. Only that you might be able to provide some additional information for us. That's all."

Bellamy was a long way away. In Morocco, with Zoe. He was begging her not to do it. _Why_ wouldn't she take any notice of him? In his frustration, he thumped his fist on the bedclothes, and tried again. "_Please_, Zoe. You outlawed the wicked curses, remember." He had to stop her, and he fought his way out of bed, staggered a step and fell. Hands on him, and he tried to fight them off. He needed to talk to Zoe.

Vince said suddenly, "He's speaking Arabic, thinking in Arabic. He's telling Zoe not to do it, to have some mercy."

Bellamy was still on the floor, his attendants too worried that he would use his magic to hurt them. Vince stepped forward and picked him up, laying him back in the bed. Bryce said, "Vince, be careful! If he is too much angered, he could lash out and kill us all."

Vince took no notice, just looking at his friend in such terrible trouble.

In Morocco, Zhor Khatabi aimed her wand and clearly enunciated the words of the incantation. "Hyroni Systice Virgo," the Hyrocles Virgostori Curse, the curse that makes holes through a person, so that he dies in agony. In the bedroom, Bellamy writhed and screamed, and Vince clutched a chair, telling himself he had to shield. He knew how to do that. Hadn't he tried to protect himself against Yiko and Narzu-Han? But he'd never known whether he succeeded or not.

Bryce couldn't do anything for Bellamy, but he took Vince by the arm, pushed him outside the room, and ordered, "Luke, take Vince away, quick as you can. Not off the property, just away from the boss."

Zhor watched the groaning man on the floor in front of her. After a full half hour, she pointed her wand again and he was dead. He would have died soon in any case. Such injuries were lethal. Holes through him, just like they'd put holes through her John. This was the fourth man who'd been found and punished. There had been about twelve, they thought, but it had all been so quick, they were unsure. The culprits identified so far had been Egyptian.

Patek didn't understand what was happening. Zhor would never have seen the curse performed, and may not know. But the victim of the Hyrocles Virgostori should have been screaming in agony, not merely groaning. It was one of the worst things Khatabi Fighters had had to learn.

Bellamy lay inert. Vince was brought back, but shook his head, "I can't tell anything."

"You said before he was telling Zoe not to do it."

"I thought that was what he was saying."

Najia looked at Bryce, and said, "If he can say something, it shows that he's thinking, surely."

Bryce said slowly, "Not according to the monitors. They indicate no feeling, no thought. Just irritability, and sometimes, terrible pain."

Vince said, "The pain was bad, but pain passes. You should not make a decision just because it's hard to see him in pain."

Najia protested, "It's my husband. Of course it's hard to see him in pain."

Vince said, quite coldly, "You're a Khatabi. One of a family who routinely hurt innocent women merely in order to teach the Pain Curse. The pain that John felt is not as bad as what your family routinely did to Mary and Connie and Emma and all the rest. Don't make it more than it is. It's just pain, and pain is finite."

Luke, who'd come in with him, asked, very curiously, "Did you ever feel the Pain Curse, Vince?"

Vince ignored him. Luke glanced at Najia instead, who nodded. Vince had felt the Pain Curse. John had told them.

Bryce asked briskly, "How about you wait an hour, and see if you can feel anything then?"

Vince nodded, and glanced back at his friend. His eyes were open, but he didn't see. An hour later, he was the same.

Najia asked, "If we get you back tomorrow? Try again?"

Vince said, "I'm willing." He'd like to help John, who'd given his life back to him. Even if he had to apparate. So unnatural! In one place one instant, and another the next, just a bit of a noise in the air to mark the transition.

Time had passed. Bellamy knew that time had passed. He didn't know how much. She was going to do it again. But suddenly Pat was there, and he felt her comfort. Pat was so wise. She knew it wasn't Zoe's fault. She was a Khatabi, had been raised in that family, and her father was Ahjmed. Pat said, "She's doing her best." Bellamy smiled at her, and started to tell her just how well she was doing, but then Zoe was aiming her wand at another. It was his girl, and he was responsible for her. She should not torture someone, no matter what they'd done. Whether or not he knew what he was doing, Bellamy took the pain from Zoe's victim into himself.

Vince was prepared this time, and was able to put it away from him. He'd watched people he cared about screaming in agony before. This time, it wasn't a helpless woman. It was the great wizard, but pain was pain.

A full half hour again before Bellamy lay still and quiet, though his body continued a gentle trembling a while longer before it died away.

Vince said, "It's not as bad as the Pain Curse. That kills within fifteen minutes."

The pain had ceased, and Vince could feel nothing. Two hours later, he took his hand and tried again to know the mind of his friend. This time he was successful, and told his audience, "He's talking to his healer, I think. A woman called Hermione."

Bryce said, "There was a healer was his friend a long time ago. Her name was Hermione."

Susan smiled, "He always talks to dead people when he's sick. I've always heard that." Hermione might have been dead, but the words had come from a mind.

Bryce concluded, "It proves my monitors wrong, then. He's thinking." He added wryly, "He's even sufficiently himself that he doesn't want me fussing over him. Prefers his old friend, dead or not."

Najia asked anxiously, urgently, "Do you think he might recover?"

Bryce shook his head, "I'm in the dark, but that Vince could come up with that name... It's definite proof that there is something left."

Najia said very firmly, "We will not put him down if there's any hope."

Vince briefly touched his friend's hand again, hoping his words had not condemned him only to more pain. He was trembling again.

In the morning's _Aniragi News_, there was the usual progress report on Britain's great wizard. This time, it was larger. Little information, but the words that there was some hope.

Zoe also saw it in the newspaper. It was delivered daily by Farfalla, the device that Bellamy had invented. Zoe tried to contact Najia, but again, there was only a brief report left for her. That he was alive and no real change. Najia chose to forget that she'd arrived at the same conclusion that Zoe had from the first, and now only condemned her cousin for giving up so easily.

Pierre was planning an enormous funeral for Britain's great wizard. A Ministerial Merlinus funeral, an honour reserved for the most revered members of the Aniragi community. All the world would want to be there, and he'd have him lie in state for at least a week, to give them time to attend. Cynthia was in charge of the arrangements, and had already prepared a room where the body would lie, and Bessamy, now a Department Head, had a long list of those to be invited. His wife was being a little awkward, but once he was dead, Najia would surely be happy to see her husband so honoured.

But it was also John, his friend, and Pierre was delighted to think there might, after all, be some hope. He'd recovered before, when it had been impossible...

Zoe would never listen to him, and Bellamy continued to fret. Pat came sometimes, and gave him comfort in his distress. Sometimes Ginny. Luna, as well. Julie one day, smiled at him, and said how glad she was that he wore his hair long. It made him look like a great wizard. She'd never liked it when he cut his hair and wore ordinary clothes instead of robes. He was irritated, and told her that Zoe was in trouble, and she wasn't being at all helpful!

Sometimes there were hands on him, and a few times there was a voice in the distance that was telling him something. It was not important. It was Zoe who was in trouble, and he had to stay with her, had to help her. His girl, and he had to help her. But the pain took away his strength, and he thought he might be dying. He shouldn't die, couldn't die. Zoe needed him. Hermione said she wouldn't let him die, that it wasn't time yet. He asked, "When will it be time?" He was very old. He couldn't live forever! It made no sense!

Zoe needed him even more a few days later. She was making some very bad decisions, and he tried desperately to talk to her. It was not her fault, as Pat reminded him, but he had to stop the foolishness. Vince was there, beside him. What was Vince doing in the middle of a battle of wizards? He felt him. He was thinking that bloody wizards might die today, and he was pleased.

Bellamy gripped Vince's hand, and pleaded, "It's Zoe, Vince. Stop her."

There was reassurance, as Vince said calmly, "It's not real. Just your imagination. Go to sleep and forget about what you see."

Bellamy stared at him for a long moment, and then closed his eyes. Vince must know. He should sleep. He couldn't do anything, and Vince must know it was really all right.

Vince looked at Najia. It was happening now. Too late to do anything about. Should he even tell her? Or would that just increase her worry?

Najia asked, "What did you see?"

"It was very confused. Lots of pictures that I couldn't work out."

Bryce said, "He knew it was you. Responded to you."

Vince said, "I think he's going to get better. Maybe soon he'll stop worrying so much." After all, he thought, the worst Khatabis never seemed to be hurt in those battles, and Madam Zhor was as formidable as any.

Bellamy rested. Vince had been with him, and said it was all right. He forgot the battle he'd seen, and dreamed about one of Vince's movies instead. And when gentle arms raised him, and a voice told him to eat, he did as he was told. How long was it since he'd had anything to eat?

Luna stayed with him a long time the next day, or the next week, maybe. He had a sense of time passing, but little idea of how much time. But that day, he enjoyed a long discussion with Luna as they'd used to have, long ago before she died and left him alone. She was wrong about the Dementors having anything to do with it, and his own spoken words seemed very loud, as he exclaimed, "That can't be right!"

Vince let go his hand and grinned at his friend. He was going to come back. A brain damaged man would not be arguing about esoteric creatures he'd never heard of. And it sounded like a very good thing if exopoli really were almost extinct. He smiled at Susan. He liked Susan a lot better than he liked Najia Khatabi. "He was arguing with Luna about something called exopoli."

Bryce exclaimed, "Really!" and went and peered at his friend. He gave a broad smile around the room. "Maybe he will get better."

Vince stood, "He always said it was unethical to look at people's minds without good reason. I think the reason might be gone."

Bryce wanted to argue. Bellamy had always fascinated him, and what he was thinking now when he should not have been able to think... If he could know, he wanted to know.

Susan, on the other hand, said softly, "Thank you for your help."

Najia relented, and three days later, spoke to Zoe for the first time since it had happened. That there was improvement, that there was even some hope.

"Of recovery?"

Najia hesitated, and finally said cautiously, "He seems to recognize me sometimes. But he told Bryce he didn't know him and he couldn't possibly be his healer."

"So he's talking?"

"He seldom makes sense. And quite often, it's in languages I don't know and I wouldn't know if it was sense or not. But he seems much easier now, and no longer trembles all the time, just now and then, like always."

Zoe said gratefully, "Thanks for telling me."

Najia asked, "Any problems at home? Or Japan?"

"Nothing to speak of." How was Zoe going to admit what she'd done? She'd used serious curses that she'd said were to be forgotten. Never, ever used again. But she was needed. There was no other to take her place as leader.

Zhor Khatabi-Vrie dried her tears, emerged from her rooms, and took charge again. The healers had been unable to cure nineteen victims of the fighting, most of them her own, and a few of Yoweri's, whose spells were also hard to break. Zoe cured them. She did not go to her husband. She had once denied the possibility of a return to barbarity, but she felt that now she'd led the way. Zoe was very ashamed. But she was leader, and she was needed.

The next meeting of the AAAN, held in Egypt, went remarkably smoothly. Zoe might have been ashamed of her actions, but the ruthless punishment of those who'd hurt her husband, and the fact that she'd been in the forefront of the fighting, had brought her enormous respect. Three more countries made application to join, and more were planning on it.

***chapter end***


	48. Chapter 48

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the future._

_Notes for the convenience of readers:__Bellamy's employees include__: Archie Barnes, Peter & Gabrielle Barnes, Oliver & Vivienne Barnes. Sidney & Kitty Bourne, their sons, Luke, Ross and Ryan. Louise, cook, Alison, secretary, Michael & Dot, Victor, __Melanie & Bobby Pickering. __Terms used__: The Ministry of Magic is known as the DMT, and the Minister is the Dachier, currently Dache Pierre Tranter. __The Family Khatabi:__ Najet Khatabi, (formerly Peterson) 2 husbands, several children. Fudo Khatabi-Richi, in charge of the Fighters. Diethard, Fahada, Patek, Fighters. __The freed slaves__: Kaede, Emma. __Other characters mentioned below__: Bryce McKenzie & Joyce Townsend, Ministry Healers, ***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.***___

_**Chapter 48:**_

Bellamy felt a lot better. The irritating feeling of beard growth on his face was gone. He'd been tempted to make his face smooth with magic, so many times. But that particular action had led to nearly two years imprisonment once, by alerting medj nurses he was not a normal man. He _thought_ it was Najia and Susan and Mary near him, but he wasn't at all sure. Better to have a beard than to have high fences surrounding him and cameras peering at him.

They were letting him eat now. He didn't know why they hadn't let him eat before. They should know a sick man needed to eat. But he was dirty. He had to have a shower. Making a man clean with magic was all very well, but only a shower made him really clean. Chris was there, and he called on his help. Chris seemed a little surprised, but helped him when he asked. He couldn't see very well, and he couldn't walk very well at all. But when he was helped back to bed, he thanked his helper very sincerely and slept peacefully a long time.

Oliver said to Susan, "The first Barnes who came to work for him was Chris. Maybe he was nearly right."

Susan smiled at her father, and said, "A pity we can't bring Will back for him. He's asked for him three times now."

"Will?"

"His portrait's in the entry hall. He used to look after him when he was sick. He always said he seemed to know just how to help, and not embarrass him for needing help."

Some things still irritated him. That stupid man who always wanted to pester him. He had to insist that _Hermione_ was his healer, no-one else. Bryce tried not to disturb him too much.

There was still someone on guard, but they no longer kept their wands drawn. The boss was going to get better, and if he hadn't struck out with his magic when he'd been so unhappy, he was not likely to now.

Oliver and Vivienne, with Chris, their six-year-old son, sold their home in Oxford, and moved permanently into the small home that Archie and Ursula had shared for so many years. For Oliver, it seemed only right and proper that he should look after the boss, as he'd always been meant to. And maybe Chris after him, if he wanted. Vivienne was agreeable. Chris was a wizard, and would need to grow up knowing the world of Anirage. And she'd always liked her strange Uncle Bellamy.

**x**

Six weeks after the shooting, Bellamy lay in his bed, frowning at Oliver. Oliver asked, "What's the matter, Boss?"

Bellamy complained, "You're not Chris. But you're like him. It confuses me."

Oliver scratched his head, and finally said, "Sorry, Boss."

Bellamy was still regarding him, and suddenly asked, "Where's Zoe? I need her."

"In Morocco, I understand, running the country."

Bellamy said fretfully, "Bouchra can do that. I need her here."

"Will I call Najia for you?"

"No. I think I kept her up all night. She needs to sleep."

"Something to eat then?"

Bellamy pulled himself up in bed and agreed he'd like something to eat. "But I have to sit up properly. I can't eat properly in bed."

Oliver said soothingly that he'd organise a table and chair, and a meal. Bellamy thanked him, turned over and went back to sleep.

Bryce visited not long later, listened to what they told him, made a couple of brief checks of the sleeping man, and said he was doing miraculously well. "Proves it," he said to Najia. "A mutation, like I always said."

Bellamy frowned and said, without opening his eyes, "_Not_ a mutation. Hermione said I was a throwback, just the opposite. And you should go away, because I don't know who you are."

Najia sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his forehead, and he opened his eyes and smiled at her. She said tenderly, "This is Bryce McKenzie. He's your healer."

Bellamy put a hand up to her, and his expression changed. Najia blushed and decided that there was really not the slightest reason why she shouldn't start sharing his bed again.

Bryce grinned to himself. Of course he was a mutation. He should have died. Again. Maybe last time, he'd protected himself with magic, but this time the damage had been entirely physical, and he was recovering anyway. A mutation.

Two more weeks went by. Bellamy still needed help to get to the bathroom or shower himself, although he could feed himself now, as long as he didn't go back to sleep in the middle of his meal as he was inclined to do. In the daytimes, there was still a wizard always on duty, but it was Oliver who mostly helped him.

At night, Najia said a guard was not necessary. That there was no risk that he might become aggressive when she was with him. She didn't quite understand that he could be still so sick, and yet ready to resume a physical relationship with her. But she was quite sure it was doing him good. Herself, as well. If her John wasn't good at celibacy, neither was she.

He could never remember why Zoe wasn't there, and Najia explained again and again that she was in Morocco, where she was needed. And again and again, she would agree that she would ask her to come home, because he needed her more.

It was the beginning of September, eight weeks after the shooting. Bellamy slept cuddled up next to Najia, but woke with a cry of shock. Zoe. What was she doing in a battle? What did he remember? Vince had been there. Why on earth would Vince have been there?

Najia soothed him sleepily, and he lay quietly, trying to remember. Even now, his head ached, and he knew that he quite often didn't make sense, though he mostly remembered now that it was Oliver, who helped him, not Chris, who was long dead.

After a long time, he went back to sleep. It was not until breakfast that he suddenly put down his spoon and stared into the distance. A battle. And Zoe had been right in front. Vince would know. He'd been there. No, not been there. He'd been with him, when he'd seen what was happening. He had to see Vince. Now. Urgently. While he could think. Most of the time, his head hurt too much to think.

Najia agreed when he asked, and said, "I'll get someone to collect him."

Bellamy said, "Not a wizard. He doesn't trust wizards. Ask Susan."

Sidney, in the corner, grinned. Ross had told him that Vince had been itching to hit him, the last time he'd seen him. It had best be Susan.

Bellamy still had little endurance, and he was already tired when Susan brought in Vince. He'd been up for three quarters of an hour, longer than he'd sat up before. He greeted him, glanced around the room, and used a rare tone of authority. "Just want to talk to Vince. No need for anyone to stay."

Najia kissed him, and nodded at Sidney. Sidney rose and left, followed by Najia.

Bellamy admitted to his friend, "It's the first time they've left me unguarded. Not so worried I'll get upset and kill people."

"Still got a headache?"

"Not severe any more. Mostly I can think."

Vince pulled up a chair and waited.

Bellamy said, "I've been watching Evita on TV. She does a good job."

"She says it's much more interesting when she gets to be bitchy, or even vicious."

"I enjoyed _The Journey_."

"Schuster says he thinks it might be like _Papacy Scandal_, a great movie, but a commercial failure."

Bellamy was beginning to feel confused again, beginning to forget why he'd wanted to see Vince. He was a good friend of course. Did he need another horse? No, he'd chosen Bellaleica for him not so long before. The mare loved to gallop, and Vince loved to gallop.

Vince said calmly, "You're already looking tired. Maybe you'd best tell me what's on your mind."

Bellamy suddenly remembered. "I saw a battle, the Khatabis against Egypt. Najia hasn't mentioned it, and you told me it was just my imagination. That I shouldn't worry."

"I assumed it was real, but it was too late to stop it. You couldn't do anything, and Najia couldn't have, either."

"What did you see exactly? It's blurry in my mind."

"The opposing forces in blue and silver."

Bellamy nodded, "Egypt."

"They were drawn up in ranks, maybe about fifty. I thought it must be a traditional wizard fight as we used to hear about."

"Zoe?"

"I was seeing from her position, I guess because you were. Yoweri was on one side, Sayyid on the other side. Zhang, Diethard, some I didn't know, a big man called Fahada. Abariki, Christian - that's about all I remember, but there were a lot I didn't know."

"Najia hasn't been notified of any deaths."

"Just the day after, I asked if Zhor was in contact. She said that she was, every morning. She didn't say there was anything different that day, so I presume the Khatabis won."

Bellamy said, "I guess. I can feel that Zoe's alive, but my head aches too much to try and know what Sayyid's thinking, for instance."

Vince said with a grin, "Sufficiently good reason?"

"I'm not quite as scrupulous when it's Khatabis. After all, they're not."

He was so tired. So the battle had been real, but Zoe must have won. Vince's voice was faint, and he shook his head, trying to hear better. Vince repeated his question, "Do you want to go back to bed now?"

"Oliver will help me. Thanks for coming."

"Whatever I can do."

Bellamy's mind was suddenly more clear, and he said, wanting Vince to know that he'd helped. "I wanted to thank you. They were going to put me down, and you made them think again."

"I doubt if Najia would have allowed it, not when it came down to it."

"Zoe said to do it."

"Did they tell you that?"

"I overheard it. Zoe's a courageous woman. She probably made the decision that seemed right, with the facts on hand."

"She probably did."

Bellamy smiled slightly, and said, "And I heard you thinking that a few more bloody wizards might die. I don't think they did."

Vince was surprised. "You felt that? And remembered?"

"I wasn't sure what I remembered. It's why I wanted to see you."

Vince shrugged uncomfortably, "Sorry."

Bellamy said, "Think nothing of it." Entirely justified of course. Wizards had done dreadful things to the boy, Valencio. Blackness was threatening him, but then Oliver was there, helping him back into bed and he could sleep.

Najia asked him later that day why he'd wanted to speak to Vince, and he answered that he thought he needed a new horse, because Caesar was too old to gallop any more. It was not until the following day that he again remembered that there had been a battle. It was real, he presumed, because Vince had seen it, even clearly enough to identify individuals. Fahada. Fahada was the Fighter who'd provoked the pleased thought that bloody wizards would die that day. What had the gentle giant done to Vince? Perhaps it was better not to know.

Najia told him a few days later that it was a lovely autumn day, and the sun was shining.

Bellamy asked, "Autumn?"

Najia answered, "It's the tenth of September. Autumn."

"Can I sit outside then for a while? I need Outside."

Najia looked at him doubtfully, but Oliver said, "Dad can make a chair that leans back a little. He can sleep outside as well as he can here."

Najia said, "One of his medj wants to sit with him a while. She's dying, Susan says, and she's already gone to get her."

"She can sit with him outside."

"I'll arrange it. Come back for him in a few minutes."

Najia explained to Bellamy that Kaede would be coming to see him for a little while, but he was talking to Pat, and didn't take it in. Najia wasn't disturbed. Her husband still seemed to be surrounded by ghosts, but when queried said it was nonsense, that dead was dead. Just that he liked to talk to the ones he loved, sometimes.

He was a little irritated when Oliver and Peter tried to help him up, and said they should leave him alone.

Oliver said, "Don't you want to sit outside?"

Bellamy frowned at him, and then said that yes, of course he wanted to sit outside, and explained, "Everything's alive outside, and it talks to me."

"Who talks to you?"

"The grass and the bushes and the trees. They talk to me. I don't even need eyes, and I can see where everything is. Not furniture though. I can't see that."

The boss was very strange, but Oliver and his father helped him walk as far as the garden, and sat him in the comfortable chair. Bellamy felt the Outside, and smiled. Inside was never the same. But he was very tired, and lay his head back and closed his eyes.

The sun was gentle on him as he dreamed.

A little later, Emma helped Kaede to a chair next to his. Both Emma and Kaede stared at him, very thin, haggard, and with the deep furrow across the side of his head, though half concealed with his long black hair. On his knee was a cat, and another on the arm of his chair. The medj had been warned not to expect anything from him, that he still slept much of the time, and forgot who people were.

An awareness seeped into Bellamy. A gentle, wise spirit was close. He smiled and said, "Beth. I hoped you'd come."

Kaede replied, "Hello, John."

Bellamy frowned, puzzled. Not Beth. His mind was suddenly more clear, and he said, "Kaede. Is there something you need?"

Kaede shook her head, smiling. "There's nothing I need. Just wanted to see you."

The cat on his knee purred, and rhythmically sank her claws into his thighs, kneading. He started to stroke, automatically. He said apologetically, "My head aches. It's hard to think." It was one of his medj, who had to be looked after.

But Kaede said softly, "You don't need to think. I just wanted to be near you for a little while. I think you should go back to sleep, if you want."

Bellamy was relieved. He was really too tired to help her now, and she said he didn't have to. Kaede repeated softly, "Go back to sleep, if you want. Forget I'm here." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Beth was there, and he talked to Beth a long time. She had a wisdom and a compassion. She'd been like a wife to him for a while. They'd been Potter & Potter, and had travelled widely, sometimes doing some healing, sometimes building new Aniragias in countries that hadn't had them. But then she'd found her own mate, a true Telepath like herself. Jeremiah. In all their years of travelling, searching, Jeremiah had been the only one. Not like himself and Zoe and Vince, who just had the talent, but a person born knowing all the thoughts of those around them. Beth had been hated for it. He'd been so lonely at the time, and he thought that Beth had always been lonely. Too different. Not wanted, hated even. He and his daughter had loved and comforted each other, and had no longer been lonely. He wondered why he'd never found such a total communication with Zoe. She had a strong talent, and he was skilled, but maybe it was Zoe who resisted it, even more than himself.

He shifted restlessly, and demanded of Oliver, who was now sitting next to him, "When will Zoe come home?"

The other DMT healer, Joyce Townsend, came to see him that afternoon, and did her measurements while he looked at her in confusion. He finally asked, "Where's Bryce?"

Joyce said calmly, "You declared you didn't know him, and he couldn't possibly be your healer. So he said that I'd best take over."

Bellamy was quiet. He'd done that before to poor Bryce. He said, "He should have told me he was just the friend that likes to argue and sometimes goes surfing with me. Would you tell him I'm sorry?"

"Do you want him to be your healer then?"

Bellamy said, "Just that he doesn't seem like he should be a healer. Pesters me. Please ask him to come back? Tell him I'm sorry?"

Joyce smiled at him, "I'll tell him."

Bryce arrived the next day, at the usual time when he came to check on his patient. Bellamy had his eyes closed. Bryce just looked at him, thinking about what Joyce had relayed. That he was a friend, but didn't seem like a healer. Maybe Bellamy was right. That he'd trained as a healer had been almost an accident. What should he have been?

Bellamy opened his eyes, and Bryce started talking about a new theory that Daryl Innes had developed. Bellamy responded, apparently not having lost any of his knowledge about Daryl's Theory of Pecchin, and when Bryce said casually that he just wanted to put a sensor to his head, he tolerated it.

Bryce said finally, "Do you know who I am?"

Bellamy answered, "Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll know who you are."

"My name is Bryce. I'm an old friend." No point provoking a denial again that he might be his healer. Bellamy was erratic.

Susan told her father when Kaede died a couple of weeks later. He asked, "Did you help?"

"I helped. But like you did with Clarence, left them alone once the coffin was lowered."

"Who did the ceremony?" Kaede had always done the ceremonies.

"Hilde. She's a civil celebrant now as well. She lives in Glen Kay with her husband, but that's only very close."

Bellamy remarked, "Most of them are married now."

Susan said, "I'm surprised there's been no real problems for them. None have even been divorced."

"They're strong people."

Zoe felt she didn't deserve her husband, didn't deserve to be forgiven. She didn't even ring any more. She was afraid that he might answer now that he was getting better, and ask her to go back to him. She couldn't. She'd done the wrong thing. Best if he forgot her, and was happy with Najia. Najia suited him far better than she ever had.

The Aniragi News that day said that Bellamy was continuing his slow, steady improvement, but that it was not known when, if ever, he would be fit to resume work spell-breaking. Yoweri had a degree of enhanced power, and Zoe had him report to her, and instructed him to go to Zola or Agneta, and learn to break spells, more than the basic First Aid that all the Fighters and Defenders learned. Yoweri inclined his head, not dreaming of arguing with his leader.

Zoe smiled at him, and asked about his children. Yoweri said proudly that Ling-Swai was pregnant again.

Zoe laughed, and asked who was it this time. "Kanguatjivi. He still spends all his days in the library, but didn't mind when Ling-Swai asked him for a little help. She said he didn't have much finesse, and luckily, once was enough." He smiled, and added, with satisfaction, "And he's black. This one will look like me."

"Is he ever going back to the Congo?"

"I doubt it. Likes Japan better, and is courting Patek's oldest girl."

Zoe was pleased. Kanguatjivi had been cured by Bellamy the day he was shot down, and if he married Suria, he might add his brains to the Khatabi Family. A pity the girl was not of true Khatabi blood, but that could come with the next generation. She rebuked herself. Was she beginning to think like Riza? Selective breeding? But it wasn't the same. No girl was compelled to mate with anyone they didn't choose to mate with. She wished John was here. She still upset him sometimes with her ideas that conflicted with his own sense of morality. Najet upset him, too. She'd apparently set out to repopulate the nurseries all by herself. Eight children, and another on the way.

She remembered John's look of stunned amazement when she casually announced that she might choose a Roos to sire her next child, and then there would be a child growing up as Khatabi that was a descendant of the great wizard himself. Zoe chuckled to herself. She'd managed it, too, though the boy had only been fifteen. She'd confided that she suspected that John might have warned the older ones.

Zoe swallowed hard. She missed him so terribly, terribly much. But she had no right to want him. Najia was a better person than herself. He should be happy with Najia.

There was another letter from Najia, which said that Bellamy was beginning to look less thin, but still staggered if he tried to walk without a cane. Zoe read, _Nearly every night, when we go to bed, he looks for you. He's getting better, but no matter how many times I tell him, he still seems to expect that you'll be suddenly there, miraculously by his side again, where you should be. _And she'd repeated that phrase, even underlined it_ - where you should be. _

Bellamy stopped asking about Zoe. It made people feel uncomfortable, even guilty. His lost wives came less often. He was getting better, but said sadly to Pat that he'd be sorry to lose her again. Pat kissed him, and told him to look ahead, not behind. He nodded, and explained that he still couldn't talk to Zoe, because she wouldn't listen. Margaret Barnes was suddenly there, smiling at him, and said, _Catch her while she's asleep!_

Bellamy grinned at her, and said, "Sneaky."

_Sometimes you have to be sneaky to get what you want._

Sometimes, you do. But his head ached fiercely, the moment he tried to reach for Zoe. He couldn't do it, not yet.

Another month passed. He used a cane as his balance was still poor, but he was able to walk as far as the horse paddock. Oliver walked beside him, and Chris. Young Chris Barnes, if he stayed, would be the sixth generation of Barnes to look after the great wizard.

Bryce McKenzie apparated, walked across to join them, looked critically at Bellamy, and said, "You're still far too thin."

Bellamy smiled at him, and said, "Maybe that's why I didn't want you to be my healer. Hermione didn't seem to mind my being skinny!"

"How's the head?"

"Still aches rather. Fine otherwise." He put a hand to the side of his head, and added, "I'm very pleased that my hair covers the scar. I have far too many scars." He leaned casually against the fence, trying to conceal the fact that he was already feeling weak and dizzy.

Bryce gave a shrewd look at his pale face, and said, "Don't even _think_ of apparating. It's far too soon."

Bellamy assured him, "I know not to apparate yet. Unless I need to. Otherwise, I'll wait until you give me the say-so."

Bryce grabbed his arm when he started to walk back, steadying him. Oliver said, "How about I get Dusty for you?"

Chris glanced at his father, opened a gate, and led a small dun pony to where the sick man waited. Oliver helped him on, and they walked back gently. Bellamy stroked the pony afterwards, and said, "It's not the first time I've needed a nice quiet pony."

Chris said proudly, "I don't mind lending him, Boss."

Bellamy thanked him, but was almost fainting by the time he was back in bed. Bryce glanced at Oliver's worried face, and said, "He should have died, remember. He's doing very well." He said soothingly to Bellamy, "Just the Niscos, and you can have a sleep again."

Bellamy frowned briefly as Bryce laid a sensor on the back of his hand. It annoyed him to be still so weak. And _when_ would Zoe come back to him. His head still hurt fiercely whenever he tried to contact her.

It was November before he cunningly worked his way into her dreams and showed her all his yearning love. He _needed_ her. He might love Najia, but he needed Zoe as well. Zoe showed him her shame, but he replied, "You did your best. I know you had a fight. I know you punished, more harshly than I would have done. But please, Zoe. I need you."

It was almost too much for him, even now. It was taking so long to get strong. He couldn't sustain the effort, and lost her closeness. Hermione told him that it was just that it took a lot of his energy to heal his brain, and there was too little left to make much progress in other areas. He stood up from his chair, depending on his cane, and staggered toward the bed. Oliver took a quick step to his side, and helped him to lie down without falling down. He muttered a thanks, or he thought he did. His head hurt dreadfully. So tired.

When Zoe appeared in the App. Zone at Emohruo, Ross Bourne looked at her with scarcely concealed hostility. The boss had wanted her, and she hadn't been there for him. Zoe ignored him, only walking to the house and straight to the bedroom, knowing where he was. Najia was there, just looking at him as he lay asleep.

Zoe asked quietly, "How is he?"

Najia jumped, and asked, "Is that what he was doing? Talking to you?"

"He wanted me to come back." She walked to his side, and stroked his forehead. The frown of pain disappeared and he smiled slightly, but didn't wake.

Zoe admitted, "I was too ashamed. I did everything wrong, but he said I was to come back anyway." She turned to her cousin, and said, "I'm sorry. I was trying to be sensible and responsible, but you were right and I was wrong."

"I'm glad you're back. Just me wasn't enough for him. He needs us both."

When Bellamy woke, he was alone in the room, and he stared at the ceiling, suddenly smiling in satisfaction. She was close. He could feel it. He even pried a little, very subtly so she wouldn't feel him. She was in her own room, talking to Najia. Zoe had come back to him. He could be happy now.

Two little girls slipped into the room. They were the three and four-year-old daughters of Louise. Madeline pulled at the bedcover, and said, "Do you want me to help you outside now, Boss?"

Laura said, "Me too. I want to help."

Bellamy sat up, and put a hand to his head. The room swayed sickeningly. The girls waited for him, hopeful, expectant. He had to disappoint them, and admit that he needed Oliver. Madeline said, "I'll get him, Boss," and Laura looked at him critically, told him he was far too thin, and she'd fix him something to eat. Bellamy smiled on the little girl, and assured her he would like something to eat.

But then he forgot the children, as Zoe looked at him from the door, almost timidly, when she was never timid. He took a step to her, holding out his arms, and she went to him, quickly, before he could fall.

Madeline and Laura watched crossly, and Laura said to her sister, "Grown-up men are not supposed to cry!"

Madeline glared, and then said, "Let's play dress-ups in the tree house." They ran off.

***chapter end***


	49. Chapter 49

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the future._

_Notes for the convenience of readers:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. __Children of the estate mentioned in this chapter__: Charlie Pickering is the son of Susan and Marcus, Chris Barnes is the son of Oliver & Vivienne, and Portia Pickering is the daughter of __Melanie & Bobby. __***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.***___

_**Chapter 49: **_

The effort of contacting Zoe had pushed Bellamy's recovery back, but he began to improve a little more quickly after that. He slept a lot less, and could walk further. Susan arranged to borrow a pony from Loch Lomand since there were no spare ponies at home, and every day he walked the pony gently about the property. Windsong, a grey gelding, the first foal of Catillon, about eleven, gentle and kind. Small, so it was not too difficult for Bellamy to mount. Pandragon resented him riding the pony, and they'd had to put Windsong in a separate paddock so he wouldn't get bitten or kicked.

A few days after Zoe's return, Peter Barnes, manager since his father's death, told him that Zoe had ordered a meeting to talk about security. And Bellamy heard his resentful thought that a Khatabi wasn't the boss. Bellamy didn't want Zoe to undermine Peter's authority, and asked only, "Now?"

"Ten minutes. I want Oliver, Sidney and Michael, Susan, and Zoe says she has to be there."

"Your office?"

Peter smiled and agreed. Meeting in his office emphasised that he was in charge, not a Khatabi. Even now, he resented that Zoe and Najia had taken their boss away from England and home.

Zoe glanced at her husband, who only listened as Peter explained that there were a minimum of two guards on duty at all times, plus one to keep him in sight whenever he was outside, and Homer had assigned Adam Weasley, Louise's husband, to him as well.

Peter said, "Homer says he's too old himself, besides having other duties, and no other auror knows where we live."

Zoe said, "John's still far too ill to be expected to defend himself, and they could try again."

They glanced at Bellamy, but he was silent. If he was attacked, he couldn't use magic. Not yet, because it might not be real, and he might hurt someone. One had to be very clear in the head before attacking anyone. Even now, his head was aching. There were other people around too, listening intently. Dieter, Franz, even Jebedee, who'd been such a good friend, but so many years ago. Mark, even longer ago. None of them were really there, and he thought he'd best not acknowledge their presence. All had been Chief Aurors, and all had been close friends.

After a pause, Sidney said, "Ross and Ryan would like to do more, but they'll lose all their other customers if they're always here."

Oliver said, "They used to talk about maybe being Khatabi Fighters themselves, Zoe. If you hired them as permanent bodyguards, not just while you're home, it wouldn't matter if they lose their business."

Zoe frowned thoughtfully, before saying, "If I employ them, and put them under Sayyid or Patek, there would be fireworks. I don't want duelling. If, instead, I have them report only to us, there would be resentment. Two of our Fighters recently died for John, and two more were badly injured. They would perceive the employment of outsiders as saying they're not trusted."

Bellamy mentioned, "Jeremy and Patek nearly had a duel the one time they met."

Zoe said, "I know the Bourne boys are good. I even know they saved John's life when they were just boys."

Peter nodded proudly, "Oliver, Luke, Ross and Ryan. Just boys, and the boss taken sick."

Oliver smiled. He was very proud of that achievement. He leaned forward, "Zoe, you're forgetting that every one of us here does Defence Practice. It's not just those designated as security guards who can act to defend the boss. Melanie and Bobby, Louise and Kitty, Mum, Dot... Even Vivienne has started to learn to fire a rifle. And this place is so secret. Very few have ever found us here."

Zoe acknowledged, "I was forgetting that. You're quite right. And both Najia and I are also good fighters, or used to be. We might be a bit rusty."

Michaal said, "Defence Practise in the Indoor Arena every day, ten in the morning, two in the afternoon, whichever session suits, and rifle practise at four."

Peter remarked, "None of us allow ourselves to become rusty. Dad was still doing regular practice until the day he died."

Zoe glanced at her husband, and then said, "Time I learned to use a rifle."

Peter was relieved. Zoe was accepting that she was not the boss here.

Zoe asked, "How about we try and hire Jiro Peterson? He's supposed to be very good, and I'm sure he'd be loyal."

Bellamy shook his head, and said definitely, "Sorry. Not Jiro." Jiro might have been an auror, but there was that element in him. Jiro had the capacity for cruelty and treachery. Bellamy took care not to show his distrust, and Jiro had no idea that his 'Uncle Bellamy' didn't trust him.

Bellamy was beginning to be very tired. He still had no endurance, but later that day he asked Zoe if she'd punished any of the Khatabi-Richi for letting him be hurt.

"Of course not. There was nothing they could have done."

Bellamy nodded, and said, "Just that I remembered one of them, once. He was thinking that a bodyguard who allowed his subject to be hurt, would at least be whipped, and probably executed."

"I've not allowed any whippings since I took over. You know that."

"Has anyone asked?"

"A few times. It used to be a standard punishment, especially if orders were questioned." She continued with difficulty, "When Zola and Jila told me that you had no hope of recovery, that you should be put down, they were terrified that I would punish. I didn't, of course."

"You don't feel guilty about agreeing, I hope."

Zoe said firmly, "I made a mistake. I forgot you were not like other men. If it wasn't for that, it would have been the right decision."

Bellamy nodded, "It would have been the right decision."

Zoe looked at him, and said timidly, "You don't hold it against me then?"

"Of course not. You don't know how proud I am of your courage and your ability to lead."

Zoe whispered, "I used the Hyrocles Virgostori on the nine culprits we found, then had a battle with Egypt, even though it was not the Egyptian families."

"Anyone killed?"

Zoe shook her head, and said, "Sayyid and Patek went behind my back. They made arrangements with the Egyptians that no serious curses would be used."

"Wise of them."

Zoe agreed.

Bellamy grinned at her, "Can you imagine the scene if Ross and Ryan were under the orders of Patek, and they then discovered that it was Patek who hurt me that time?"

Zoe nodded, "It would not have worked." She stood and said, "You need a rest."

Bellamy nodded. He needed a rest.

Bryce still visited, but only twice a week now. Toward the end of November, he asked whether he still saw his dead wives. Bellamy glanced at him, and replied, "Whether I see them or not, I can probably do some spell-breaking, if you want."

Bryce admitted, "There _is_ a backlog, including several Britons. Duelling has made a bit of a revival, I'm afraid."

"I won't be able to work the strong magic..."

"Of course not. And if you go, you'll have to go as a passenger."

"Kupec can come for me, then."

Bryce said, "Kupec's dead, last year. You went to the funeral."

"I forgot."

"Rick?"

"I'll ask Susan. I can't remember if he knows his way here."

Bryce asked, "Do you remember how you were hurt?"

"Of course. I was sneaking a look at Gri-Shang library, and it exploded."

Bryce said, "Maybe you'd best not do any spell-breaking yet. Najia told me that you've never been to Gri-Shang. You've been told what happened. Several times. You were walking back to your home in Japan after doing some spell-breaking, and some wizards apparated, shot you down, and disapparated."

Bellamy sighed and said, "And Fakui died. I remember that. And Najia told me that Pitono did, as well. I don't like people dying for me."

A few days later, he was working, curing the patients whom nobody else could cure. Rick Thomas, Kupec's son, stood at Bellamy's shoulder, just as his father had done. Except for still looking far too thin, and depending on his cane to keep his balance, Bellamy seemed normal to those around him, and he made sure not to betray that Pat was in the Observation Room, sitting next to Hermione. Susan had apparated with him, and now sat in the Observation Room, not very far from her mother.

Only thirteen patients. It wasn't taking long. But then there was one that he failed to cure, and he said casually, "The telepathic cure, but last." And he looked briefly at the mind of Jiro Peterson. Jiro felt the honour of looking after the great wizard, and maybe it was unfair not to trust him. All the same, Bellamy didn't like having his back to him, especially when he had to concentrate to break the spell of some stupid duellist. But when the control of the patient broke and he tried to hit, Rick swung him away, and Jiro stunned the patient, displaying the lightning speed that had earned him this job. Rick and Jiro grinned at each other. They were a very effective team.

Bellamy was untouched, but confused, being interrupted while still concentrating. He shook his head, for a moment showing the deep groove that ran across the side of his head. He looked up at the Observation Room. Pat and Hermione seemed to have gone, and now Bessamy Malfoy was there, with her Khatabi son, Draco, by her side. Draco looked to be nearly grown up. Time went so fast.

Bryce prompted, "You fixed him before he tried to hit, so work's finished for the day."

Bellamy frowned at him. What work? Suddenly things clicked into place, and he thanked the aurors for not letting him be hit.

Bryce said bossily, "Just come here, so I can check the Niscos."

Bellamy was cursing to himself. He couldn't remember who the bloody man was. He cheated, looking at the mind of Jiro, and picking up that the healer was probably right, that Uncle Bellamy was looking confused and tired. Bellamy put on a look of perfect alertness, and went obediently to the healer, who laid a sensor on the back of his hand.

Bryce didn't bother with the sensors that should show whether the patient was confused or not. They never seemed to work with the mutation. He asked, "Next Friday morning. The same as usual when you're home."

Bellamy agreed, but was looking for Susan to take him home, and declined lunch at the Ministry.

It was a pleasure to be home. 24th November, but a weak sun shone. Victor was giving a riding lesson, as he did most days, Susan's son, Charlie, Chris Barnes, and Portia, daughter of Melanie and Bobby. Louise's little daughters watched enviously, but Adam and Louise were only visiting. Their home was in London. Susan remarked, "I introduced them all to Vince, last time he was here, but he seemed to think them a bit young to be looking after Bellamy's medj."

Bellamy smiled at the children, "They are just a little young."

Susan said questioningly, "You looked as if you didn't know what was happening for a moment back there."

"It was nothing. Just forgot who Bryce was for a moment."

"Why do you always forget Bryce and remember everyone else?"

"He's in the wrong profession. He should have been a researcher. Like me. I was never meant to be a Fighter or a Healer. Certainly not a politician. I should have been a teacher, or maybe a historian." How many of the ancient Tibetan books and manuscripts had he sent to the hidden portion of his library? He hadn't been in there for many years.

Susan suggested, "After lunch, you should lie down for a while. That last one made you tired."

She was right, but afterwards, he'd have a look in the hidden part of the library. He asked Susan, curiously, "Did you know there was a part of the library that's hidden?"

Susan was surprised and said she'd never guessed.

"Adrian did, and though he never told me, there were a couple of books missing. One of Luna's and one of Beth's. He found his way in."

"I guess he was more clever than I am then."

"I probably gave him clues."

"Do Zoe and Najia know?"

"I don't think I ever told them."

"Mum showed me a room that she said must have been Adrian's, though."

"What room?"

"Don't you know?"

"There was a secret bedroom, but I vanished that after Pat died."

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Very much. Then I'll show you how to get into the hidden library."

Susan said firmly, "A quick lunch, and then you have a sleep. You look far too tired."

Bellamy didn't reply. He wasn't even sure he wanted lunch.

It was late afternoon when Susan aimed a wand at a certain part of a corridor, and a doorway opened up. A quite large room with a few shelves displaying a boy's treasures, including the skeleton of a snake, and three life-size posters of himself on the wall. He looked around, and said, "Adrian. I never knew he had this. Cissy must have made it. I can feel it."

Susan asked curiously, "Can anyone else feel who made a particular spell?"

"I don't know. Zoe can't."

Susan pointed at a particular poster, and said, "You look like you expect to be attacked any minute, and you were just a boy in that one."

"About sixteen, I think, and I probably did. I've always had enemies."

"I'm lucky I'm not exceptional."

Bellamy smiled at her, "Just the right degree of bright and talented. Beth was hated because she was a Telepath, though she was a good person, and the one wizard whom I've sired who had both telepathy and power, was a monster. Evil. I'm relieved it never happened again."

"Who was that?"

"His name was Harry White."

Susan thought, and finally said, "The one in Australia, and you killed him."

Bellamy nodded. Harry White, who could have been great, and he'd had to kill him. The man had known, understood what he was doing, and he'd had to overcome the resistance of the furious and determined wizard before he'd finally succeeded. Far better to kill, when he had to, gently, while the person slept.

Susan had noticed his regret, and her tone was matter-of-fact, "The library now?"

They walked to the library, and Bellamy pointed to a particular area of the wall, and said, "All you have to do is tap your wand to the wall, and think that you'd like it to open."

Susan did as he directed, and books and scrolls came tumbling out of the opening that appeared in the wall. Susan laughed, and said, "Dad?"

Bellamy was just as surprised, and picked up a scroll. He said, "I haven't been in for years. Looks like I sent more home than I realised."

"Where are they from?"

"Gri-Shang library. I used to sneak in and duplicate them, and send them home every now and then. I've been doing it for years. Still haven't had a chance to study them though. Or even learn to translate them."

Susan picked up a book, and looked at the symbols. "I've never seen anything like this."

"I have some that are translations, plus copies of the originals, so I can learn to translate from those, I hope." He looked at the overflowing piles of books and manuscripts, and said, rather blankly, "Probably under all the others."

Susan started waving her wand, and the fallen books arranged themselves into neat piles.

Bellamy watched, frowning, and finally said, "I'll never understand how I escaped when it exploded."

Susan said, "Dad..."

Bellamy looked at his daughter, and flushed, "Sorry. I was shot. I know that."

Susan squeezed his hand. "They said you couldn't possibly recover, and even if you somehow managed to live, you'd be a vegetable."

"When I stop forgetting who Bryce is, I'll know I'm safe to apparate." He shook his head. "He doesn't know how often he's been cursed because I can't remember his name. I just know I shouldn't hurt his feelings. He's easily upset."

"Happier now that Zoe's here?"

Bellamy said sincerely, "You don't know how much I missed her. These past years, speeches, politics, being away from here..." a brief pause, "Trying to work with men who've committed horrible crimes. I can do it and be happy about it because I have my girls. I know it's valuable work, but I would never have done it without Zoe, and could not be happy without them both."

Susan said, "They must have some redeeming qualities..."

"They're loyal to Zoe and Najia, and they have a strong sense of duty. Pitono died trying to look after me, and Patek was gravely injured, and would also have died if Jila hadn't been right there."

"I thought there were four."

"Fakui was a Kai Troshka Fighter, not a Khatabi, and neither was Shizuoka, but they, too, were hurt because of me, Fakui killed, his wife widowed." His mood changed, and he grinned at his daughter, "You know the _best_ thing about Khatabis is that they're nearly all shorter than me. Every time I meet a new British auror, I hear them thinking how small I am!"

Susan laughed, "You're not so small!"

He went looking for Zoe then. So many months when she wasn't there. And when Susan saw him next, he was in Zoe's office, sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, and just watching as she worked through some reports. Zoe looked up and greeted her, then flipped through, handed her a report to read, and said, "Read it aloud. Your father says he still can't read without his head hurting."

Susan looked at him, surprised, "You've never told me that, Dad. I don't think you've even told Bryce, have you?"

Bellamy defended himself, "Hermione knows. She says just give it time."

Susan shook her head at him, and started reading. "We still have not been able to identify the source of the very large reward that led to the attack on your husband. We do know that it has now been withdrawn. That information is certain. Aside from that, the rumours are that it is unlikely to be attempted again. That it's useless, as the great wizard cannot be killed, and it would be too risky to attack either yourself or Madam Najia, as he would undoubtedly take a terrible revenge. I suggest that you maintain normal precautions, but that there is no need for anything more."

Bellamy smiled with satisfaction, and said, "Useful to have a reputation."

Zoe grinned at him, "I have a few details here. One said that an Aichi declared that you'd probably lay waste to the entire country if someone even patted one of your wives on the bottom. Another stated that an Egyptian woman locked her husband in the bedroom merely because he said that so much money could be very useful."

Bellamy got to his feet, "If we're safe again, I'm going riding on the moors tomorrow morning."

In the morning, Victor had the children waiting next to their ponies. There was also Bon Jovi, as Najia planned to come, and a couple of young, fast horses, that Ross and Ryan Bourne stood beside, and Oliver's horse. It would be quite a cavalcade.

Charlie announced, "Victor said we could come too, because he didn't think you'd be riding fast yet."

Bellamy smiled at his grandson, and replied that he was very happy to have company.

Charlie said, "My horse is called Conway, and he's one of Catillon's foals, and so is Dusty and so is Spindrift."

Portia piped up, "Mum says that Spindrift can have a foal next year, if I want."

Bellamy looked at the pretty grey mare, and said that that sounded lovely. He leaned his cane against the fence, and greeted Pandragon. Oliver gave him a boost into the saddle before mounting his own horse, and rode close, keeping an eye on the boss. In Oliver's opinion, he was still not strong enough to ride any distance. In Najia's as well, and she kept Bon Jovi close, watching her husband for signs of fatigue or dizziness. Victor and the three children trotted ahead.

Bellamy looked around in pleasure. He'd be stronger soon, and then he'd be able to gallop. Hermione said so. He looked across at Pat, riding Josh. It was good of her, as she'd never liked riding very much. He didn't say anything to her. Other people didn't like it when he spoke to people who were not there. He smiled at Najia. Najia might even be jealous. He asked Oliver, "How old is Bon Jovi now?"

"About seventeen, I think. Good-tempered. Everyone likes him."

Najia patted him, and said, "One day, when we're able to spend more time here, I want to choose another horse, and I want my own dog, white and fluffy, like Kitty's Mickey."

Bellamy said, "I miss having a dog."

Oliver pointed behind him. "You've got my dog, Peter's dog and two of Victor's dogs following you. Does it really _matter_ if you don't have one of your own?"

Bellamy looked back and laughed. It wasn't the same, though. He liked having his own dog. But he thought it necessary to respect medj quarantine regulations, and didn't take pets with him across borders.

Ross and Ryan rode to the sides, at a little distance. They were constantly alert, but Bellamy was relaxed. He felt no danger here, except maybe the danger of over-tiring himself. They reached an area where there was a series of shallow ditches. He remembered generations of children before the current ones practising jumping the ditches, and halted his horse, as Victor glanced back, pointed them out to the children, and led them carefully where he remembered Jimmy Carr once leading Simon and Beau Barnes.

Bellamy slipped off Pandragon, and went to sit on the wet ground, leaning against a stone wall. Najia looked at him in concern, and went to stand beside him. He smiled at her. "Just resting for a while. The children can practise jumping, and you can discuss with Oliver what sort of pony you'd like. One could be bred especially."

"I'd like that."

Oliver said, "Andalusian crossed with a pony stallion? We've had good results with that cross."

Najia said, "I'd like a spotted one."

Bellamy had his eyes closed. Oliver glanced at him, and said, "Maybe the boss can buy a few of Paul's Andalusian mares. See if we can get a few spotted foals again. Susan says the Loch Lomand visitors adored the pair they had for a while."

Bellamy opened his eyes, and said, "They'll need young employees soon. Emma's the youngest one there, and she's over forty. None of the younger ones stayed, and Connie, Mary and Bernice are about seventy-five, Kwai-Jeeha over eighty."

"Vince?"

"Must be nearly fifty. And he's there only when he's not making a movie or at his home in Italy. He takes most of the older ones to spend winter there every year."

Oliver said, "Ani or Medj employees, do you think?"

"There's a lot of physical work for a medj. Maybe Ani would be better."

"I'll consult with Susan and Carol. I'm wondering about Jason and Robin. They're good friends, and would possibly like to do it."

Bellamy rose, and Oliver went to help. Bellamy grinned as Oliver helped him back onto Pandragon. He'd love to gallop home, but the children were not very big. Maybe a slow canter.

Lesley was visiting, in her element, making a new addition to the library, with partitions for scrolls, and shelves for books. Mary was also there, working with her.

Bellamy watched, and then picked up a scroll. He closed his eyes, trying to feel what it said, even though he couldn't read it. Very old. Older than any he'd looked at in China. He hadn't thought of it before, but maybe he'd ask Ling-Swai to teach him to read Chinese script. He could speak Chinese, but had never bothered to learn to read it.

He put the scroll aside, and reached for another, and Lesley asked, "Do you want it so only you can get in?" Bellamy looked at the ancient wizard in the corner. He knew he wasn't really there, but listened anyway when the wizard spoke in a firm tone. _You should read them before anyone else. Or maybe just burn them. _

Bellamy asked, "Did you make the spell to guard the library?"

The wizard inclined his head, and said, _I__ was 'the great wizard' then. _

Bellamy laughed. The wizard grinned at him, looking mischievous. _You've upset the children again._

Bellamy said casually, "I'll put a lock on when it's finished, I think, Lesley."

Lesley glanced at Mary, and said, "Yes, Dad."

He handled the books and scrolls several times over the weekend. None were originals, and the duplicating spell was a special type of conjure. He wondered how long they would last. They really needed to be copied properly, or they certainly wouldn't last more thousands of years. There were differences, too. The ones from China, some of which had translations, were different from the ones from Gri-Shang. He thought the symbols were not the same, and he could feel that the Gri-Shang ones were very old, thousands of years old, while the ones from China dated to around the time of the Holocaust. But then, maybe the most recent Holocaust, that petered out five hundred years before, was not the first. There had been hints of that, when he'd been allowed to study a few manuscripts, when China had asked their help, and had still been trying to keep him happy. He might not be able to translate the oldest ones.

The elderly wizard appeared again, and since there was no-one with him at the time, he asked him his name.

_My name is Jarantimo,_ the wizard answered. _And just be careful they don't lock you up for talking to me_.

Bellamy shrugged, _They're not likely to try and lock me up._ But he spoke silently, in case anyone heard him talking to someone who wasn't there.

_They have before, haven't they?_

Bellamy frowned at him. The Ministry had tried to lock him up before. There had even been committal papers prepared, and a secure, hidden prison, meant to hold him for his lifetime. There were other times, too, when the Ministry had turned on him. But he shook his head, and said, confidently, _Pierre's the Dachier, and he supports me, totally. My wives love me. They won't try and lock me up._

Jarantimo said, _Remember, keep this library very secure, and put shields around all the walls. Or destroy it. That might be better._

Bellamy spoke aloud, "I will not destroy knowledge!"

Lesley, just coming in, looked at him in surprise, and he flushed.

Lesley said calmly, "Just trying to sort it for you a little better. And if you like, I can take a sample to a professor I know, who can translate it."

Bellamy hesitated, and then said, "Maybe not. I think I might just leave it a while until I can work on it myself. It might be a few years, of course. Zoe will want to return to Morocco soon."

Lesley looked at the treasure trove in regret, and said, "Give me an hour, then you can fix it so no-one else can enter."

"Sorry, Lesley. I just think it might be best for the moment."

Lesley sighed, "I'm sorry, too."

Jarantimo said, _You've made the right decision. Locks and shields that only you can break. Or destroy it._

But this time, Bellamy didn't answer him.

Monday, after his ride, he took himself to Alison's office and sat on the corner of the sorting table. She acted as if it was entirely routine, though he hadn't been in her office since he'd been sick. He wanted to check up on something, but was wondering what Alison would think of his sanity. Meantime, he listened to her rundown of correspondence, and asked if he had enough money. "For anything in particular?"

Bellamy shrugged. He was only asking because he was shy of asking his real question. But he knew that Alison had a list, and he finally said, "You know your list of descendants."

Alison nodded.

"Is it sorted at all? I wanted to know how many descendants of Ginny there are living."

Alison looked at him very curiously, and said, "I can soon sort them and give you the list."

Bellamy smiled, and thanked her and said vaguely, "Just something I want to check on."

Two hours later, he looked at the blurry names on the paper on his desk. He finally asked, "How many altogether?"

Alison replied, "Four hundred and ninety-eight living descendants of your marriage with Ginny." Ginny had told him five hundred, with one on the way. And two hundred and thirty-two were redheads. That was what she'd told him.

He drummed his fingers against the desk, and finally handed the list back to Alison, and asked, "Does the list include Rhonda Avard?"

Alison was more curious than ever, but carefully scanned the list of names, sorted into families. She said finally, "That's not one of the names."

"So it's only legitimate descendants."

"Of course. If they were yours and Ginny's, how could they not be legitimate?"

Bellamy grinned, and said, "I'm not the only one who has accidental children you know. There could be a descendant or two who might have done the same thing."

"I hadn't thought of that."

Bellamy took the list back, squinted, and shook his head. His glasses were not helping. He finally said, "If you would, can you find me or buy me a transcriber that operates on voice, and reads out what it says?"

"I don't think anything exists like that. But I can help, and I promise I won't tell anybody."

Bellamy grinned ruefully, and finally nodded. "Read the names out one by one. I want to work out how many are redheads."

Alison asked, in blank surprise, "Why?"

"Something Ginny told me a few weeks ago. I wanted to see if she was right. And don't tell Bryce or my wives. They'll only decide to forbid me to apparate for more months."

Alison shook her head, and said, "I don't blame them." But then she started reading out a long list of names of Abercrombies, Davenports, Bournes and Weasleys. There were others as well, but those were the largest families. He had the descendants of Desiree Finch-Fletchley deleted, cautioning her to keep that quiet. But Alison's hilarity at the notion of Desiree not being a true descendant brought Oliver in, and Bellamy had to wave him off, saying it was a private joke.

Between them, they knew most of those who were redheads, but they had to decide whether mere sandy coloured hair qualified. They decided not, in the end, and had come up with one hundred and eighty-one redheads, but there were a lot whom neither of them knew. Alison concluded that it was the best that they could do for the time being. She finally asked, "So why do you need to know?"

"Ginny told me two hundred and thirty-two redheads, and I want to know whether she's right."

"So what if she's right? Does this prove that there's life after death."

"I asked Hermione that and she told me not to be so silly. But Hermione always was a sceptic."

"So what do you think?"

"I think that dead's dead. But if a memory cares to give me information, and if it's reliable, why not pay attention?" He was thinking of that elderly wizard, who'd claimed that he, too, had been known as 'the great wizard.' He was different. Not someone he'd loved, not even someone he'd known. A stranger, from a very long time ago.

Bryce was expected Tuesday, but was there early, waiting, when he returned from Paul's place, where he'd admired the foals, and chosen three Andalusian fillies, in order to try and breed a spotted pony for Najia. Bellamy grinned. He'd show him who was sick, and he thought a suggestion to Pandragon, who put his head down, and commenced to buck. Bellamy laughed in pleasure, but quickly told his horse to stop when he felt himself losing his balance. He hoped it hadn't been noticed, patted him in gratitude for not throwing him, and handed him to Melanie, who would unsaddle him.

Oliver shook his head at him and handed him his cane.

Bellamy was resigned. Better to use a cane than to betray himself further by staggering. The list to the left was a legacy of a long-ago battle with a very powerful wizard. He'd been just seventeen. But why he'd had the tendency to stagger to the left ever since, had always been a mystery.

Bryce said casually, to John, "I'm planning on a detailed check today, so we'll go to your bedroom for a little privacy."

Bellamy looked at him suspiciously, then sighed. His girls had told on him. He had to remember only to talk to people who were really there. Should he be truthful with his healer?

Hermione shook her head, and told him _Absolutely not_.

He was not surprised when Bryce asked him to take his shirt off, and did a far more thorough examination. And he knew that Bryce was crossing his fingers that he wouldn't object, when he said that he had to do a very detailed check of remaining brain injury. It was tedious, as Bryce took careful readings with a sensor held in particular places on his head. Sometimes he was ordered to think of particular things, an object, a colour, even a particular smell.

Bellamy cooperated, being as normal as he knew how to be. Hermione was still there. He was a little amused. How often had Hermione abused him for not being honest with her? And now she was adamant that he keep certain things concealed from his healer.

When the quizzing began, he admitted that he sometimes still had headaches, and occasionally when he had headaches, he had hallucinations, maybe. But it was happening less and less. He also admitted that trying to read brought on head pain.

"Doing the telepathic cure?"

"A little."

Bryce regarded him suspiciously. "What are you not telling me, Bellamy?"

Bellamy shrugged, "Only that I occasionally forget things still. Occasionally dizzy spells. So if you tell me not to apparate for a while longer, I promise I'll take notice."

Luckily, the healer seemed satisfied, and Hermione nodded at him and smiled. He wondered if he'd see her later.

Alison came to him a few days later, said she'd checked, but very discreetly, and counting Rhonda Avard and her baby, there were four hundred and ninety-two descendants. That included an Abercrombie born the previous week.

"Who was that?"

"Dangar, the daughter of Basil Abercrombie, who is a redhead. So, excluding Dangar, there are therefore two hundred and thirty-two redheaded descendants of you and Ginny.

Bellamy grinned at her, and said, "Ginny said two hundred and thirty-two redheads, and five hundred descendants, and one on the way, presumably Dangar. Some not accounted for, but I reckon I know what family that is."

"The Stonehouses? It's an open secret that you're an ancestor."

"Yes, but Ginny's not, as far as I know. No, there's another family, but I've never known where it started, and they either don't know themselves, or prefer not to acknowledge it."

Alison shook her head, and said, "It's reprehensible. You do know that."

Bellamy reddened, "I didn't mean to. And anyway, if the ancestor was Ginny, it couldn't have been me. Probably a son or grandson. And please don't tell anybody why I've been checking."

"I promise not to tell anybody."

"By the way, is Dallas a descendant?"

Alison said, "He's descended from a brother of Ginny. He told me once. Not one of the ones who married a Parker or Innes, so no relation."

"A bit of a relief. It's an odd feeling to have hundreds of descendants."

_Thousands,_ Alison thought.

Bellamy said, "A lot was Margaret. Nine children, six of them redheads, and three of the girls married Davenports. But Victoria, James, Adrian and Beth only had one each."

Alison had work to do, but Bellamy was oblivious, as he told her what livewires his twin daughters, Margaret and Victoria had been. "There was a cousin, Gemme, as well. And she was more inventive than Meg and Vicki. Burnt down one of the empty worker's cottages once, because there was supposed to be an assassin hiding there. Because of a prophecy Adam told them about."

"Adam? Who was Adam?"

"Adam Bourne, Ginny's son by her first husband."

"I thought the Bournes were your descendants as well."

"His son married an Abercrombie, and had a son and four daughters. I think all the Bournes are family, now. Not medj Bournes, of course."

"Ever had a descendant turn out to be Cam-Medj?"

"Adrian's daughter, also Cecily Armitage, who's related to Victor."

"Most people still think it's utter disgrace to have a child without magic."

"I was talking to Vince a few years ago. About his films mostly, but also I told him that Adil was dead. I thought he'd probably be pleased to know."

Alison smiled, "And he was pleased?"

"Very pleased. Said it would have been wonderful to have killed him himself, but at least he was dead. And he spoke about Cam-Medj. Said that he'd liked Oliver. Victor, as well. That he reckoned that each child born to Anirage without magic, was a benefit to the rest of humankind."

Alison said, "I wonder what would have happened if Michael had stunned or paralysed him for hitting him that first day."

"I asked him once. He said when Michael went for his wand, he fully expected to be screaming under the Spell of Pain. Five minutes standard for attacking a wizard, more, maybe death, if the wizard was significantly hurt. But Michael just accepted his apology, and while he always meant to make it his life's work to exterminate Anirage, somehow he never quite got around to it."

"Only one man, of course."

"A highly intelligent and courageous man, and now influential and wealthy. We're lucky he didn't make it his life's work."

"Susan said that he was terrified of apparating, tried not to show it of course, but he didn't hesitate when his help was wanted."

"He's always previously refused. Funny that such a simple thing frightens him, when nothing else seems to."

Alison said, "I stopped Oliver asking Jason about working at Loch Lomand by the way. I've never told my husband about it, let alone my son."

Bellamy nodded. He hated to think how Cec would react to the knowledge of wizards having an unwilling harem of medj. And Jason was a good-looking young man. What would he think if he knew about Clarence, Guiliano, Damir and Valencio? He also had no magic. Would he think that it could have been him? It was no wonder that hardly any medj knew about the rescued sex slaves.

***chapter end***


	50. Chapter 50

_Note:__ Characters and world originally based J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. This story is set in the future._

_Note:__ By this time in the life of Harry Potter, he is known as 'The Great Wizard.' His name is John Bellamy. __Children of the estate mentioned in this chapter__: Charlie Pickering is the son of Susan and Marcus, Chris Barnes is the son of Oliver & Vivienne, and Portia Pickering is the daughter of __Melanie & Bobby. _

_The Family Khatabi__: Bouchra Khatabi-Vrie, Pasquila-Kha of Morocco. ***Non-verbal communication is that in italics.***___

_**Chapter 50:**_

Bellamy was sure that Pierre wouldn't think he should be locked up merely because he occasionally talked to people who were not there. All the same, when Friday came, and he went to the DMT for a spell-breaking session, he took considerable care to appear as normal as he could. Both Najia and Zoe went with him, and Zoe took him as her passenger when apparating. He was still forbidden to apparate, and would not have done so in any case. He still had times when he was dizzy, and more times when his head hurt.

More patients than the previous week, including several from overseas. To his surprise, Joyce was presiding as healer, with the casual explanation that Bryce was busy. Zoe and Najia were not in the Observation Room, he noticed suddenly, after the first few easy patients, and he suddenly saw an image - Zoe, Najia, Pierre and Bryce, talking seriously in Pierre's office. He froze, and then shook his head. If they wished to discuss his health, it was not a sinister sign. He trusted them, trusted them all. He refused to allow himself to eavesdrop, and only took care that Jiro wasn't considering attacking. And that wasn't anything unusual. He made a check on Jiro each time, ever since he'd first been assigned to the duty not long after he'd qualified as an auror.

He agreed to stay for lunch that day, was sociable, tried not to show even that betraying stagger, and spoke for a long time with Bessamy Malfoy, mostly about her children. Bessamy said, "Claudia's engaged to Maurice Abercrombie."

Bellamy grinned, "Cilius won't be happy about that!"

_He wasn't!_ Bessamy said, "Of course he was. Maurice seems a very nice boy." But Bellamy still saw her image of old Cilius roaring at the top of his voice about the importance of preserving pure wizard blood. He asked, "And Draco?"

"He's a nice boy. He lives and works at Mortdale, looking after the museum. He says he probably knows more about the history of the great wizard than the great wizard does."

Bellamy grinned. "I disguised myself and went on a tour at Hogsmeade once. All about the defeat of Voldemort and my days at Hogwarts. It was quite amusing. I had a lot of heroic adventures, according to the guide. But all they actually had right was the date!"

Pierre was all smiles, pleased to see Bellamy so nearly well, congratulating Zoe in being instrumental in helping Jordania become a member of the AOCWN, and saying that he'd show him his latest son as soon as convenient.

Bellamy said, "Why don't you collect him now then? It's ages since I've had a baby to admire."

Pierre rose decisively, "Why not?"

One of the aurors who'd been on duty in the waiting room, looked hopefully at Jeremy, and Jeremy nodded, "Your baby, as well, if you like, Basil."

Bellamy turned to him, and said, "I heard you had a daughter. Dangar, you called her."

The auror beamed and promised to be straight back. "My wife says she'll be a redhead, as well, but she's only got two hairs so far, so I don't know how she can tell." He strode off, and was back within ten minutes, holding Dangar, his wife by his side.

Carefully, he put the babe in the arms of his wife, and she went to Bellamy with what had become the formula. "My name is Kylie Young, and my baby's name is Dangar Abercrombie."

Bellamy prudently sat down before holding his arms out for the baby. But then he caressed the cheek, and when the sleepy baby opened her eyes, and burped a tiny amount of milk on him, he smiled tenderly. How often had a baby Abercrombie done that to him? He touched the fuzz on the baby's head, and said, "I think you're right. She'll be a redhead."

Pierre reappeared, and said regretfully that his wife was out. Bellamy said, "Another time, then," and continued stroking the reddish fuzz on the head of the newest descendant of Ginny. He smiled at her, standing nearby, but didn't speak.

Ginny also tenderly touched the tiny child, and said, _Two hundred and thirty-three._ His wives watched him, tolerantly.

Joyce said finally, "You're looking too tired, Bellamy. You'd best go home, now." Maybe he'd best. The baby was taken from him, and Rick helped him to his feet. They had to go the entry foyer yet, where people would probably be waiting just to catch a glimpse. But then he was home, and obeyed Najia who said that he was to go and rest for a while.

At dinner, Zoe said, "A letter from Bouchra today. A young man called Museveni Khatabi has asked whether he may rejoin the Family. He has a wife and three children. He was Sorted, and was designated Khatabi, so probably regards himself as someone who could be leader. But Bouchra says she doesn't think he's a threat to our position, and we should stay with John."

Bellamy said, "I might not be entirely well, but I'm well enough to go to Morocco, if you want to meet him." He didn't want Zoe to leave him again.

Zoe shook her head, and said, "We'll do just as Bouchra said. You're a long way from fully healthy, and anyway, I thought you might like to stay until after Christmas." _And someone might see you talk to Pat._

Bellamy said quietly, "I would like to be here for Christmas." He didn't want Zoe or Najia to be ashamed of him if he forgot that he was not supposed to talk to Pat.

After dinner, Najia put on her robes. She was to go with Gabby and Susan to a party and fashion parade. Zoe hadn't wanted to go.

Bellamy hardly ever had nightmares any more, but that night, several times, Zoe soothed him with her voice. Images of his wives conferring with Bryce and Pierre. That Zoe didn't want him to be seen by Khatabis. Even that Najia had had guards on him in the early days. Najia was still out when he saw Zoe shaking her head regretfully as she locked him in his prison. _I don't want to do it, but I must._ And she spoke in that resigned voice she'd used when she'd agreed that Zola should put him down.

Bellamy jerked awake. Of course it was stupid, and he knew that Zoe would never do that. But his fear of confinement was irrational, and his body shook with the horror of his dream. Zoe stirred and blinked at him sleepily.

He said, "Just going to walk off a nightmare. Might be an hour or two." Shakily, he pulled on clothing, and left. Zoe stared after him, beginning to become more awake.

After a while, she dressed and went into the freezing night, to find him.

Bellamy's energy had run out, and now he clung to a fence as his head hurt him. He hadn't felt Zoe close. Zoe conjured a couch, took his hand, and led him to it. "Sit," she commanded, and waited until his head cleared a little. Finally, she said, "John, you know I wouldn't really do that."

Bellamy said, "I know you wouldn't. Just a stupid nightmare."

"And there's no need to pretend to me that you don't see them, either." Bellamy didn't know what to say.

Zoe continued, "You know how you can feel the grasses and the trees, as nobody else does. Animals and insects, anything living. You can see all around you sometimes, even if you shut your eyes. You can tell who made a particular spell. You can even feel something of those old books, even when they're only copies and you can't read them. You're special. Who am I to say that if you see Pat and Ginny and Hermione, that you're not seeing something that's there?"

"Do you believe they're really there?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know. But I can tell the difference. I know who's really there, and who's not. I think they're just memories, and my own mind gives them life. Puts opinions and knowledge in them that they had." He smiled fondly, "Except for Julie. She just wants to tell me about her latest shopping expedition, except that it's from a very long time ago. They're not ghosts. They're memories and imaginings."

"Did they help when you were in such pain?"

"What pain?"

"Don't you remember? In the first weeks you were here, Najia told me there were several episodes of very severe pain."

"I don't remember anything like that."

Zoe shivered, and Bellamy stood, "Best go back to bed. It's too cold for you to be out."

"Luke has the car to take us back."

Bellamy hadn't even noticed him, waiting at a short distance. But in a matter-of-fact way, Luke held the door open, and steadied him as he entered. When he was thanked, he said casually, "No trouble, Boss. It was a bit far for you."

Najia was back, and looking anxiously for them, when they returned. She agreed she'd had a good time, and Bellamy admitted he'd just gone for a short walk after a nightmare. Najia was surprised. "How long since you've had a nightmare?"

"A long time. Sleeping between two women I love... How could I have nightmares?"

Zoe said frankly, "He dreamed that I was locking him away because he sees people who are dead."

Najia was horrified, "John! You know that would never happen! Even if it did, who could keep you confined?"

Bellamy was embarrassed, "I don't really think it might happen. Just that I've had nightmares of being locked away all my life, and now some would say I'd supplied a reason."

"Because you see Pat? I dreamed of her myself the other night. I was reading a letter from her." Najia smiled, "She told me how pleased she was that we made you so happy. Also that we should take no notice if you see or know things that you shouldn't, because you're not like other wizards." She giggled. "Also that you like blueberry muffins, and she repeated that, and underlined it, as if it was more important than anything else."

Bellamy laughed, "Is that why we had blueberry muffins yesterday?"

Najia kissed him, and said, "The party we went to... The venue was double-booked, and so we wound up combining with an affair for men. I saw three new romances start. Let's go to bed and renew our own."

In the morning, Bellamy went out for his customary ride. He felt well and happy, and decided he'd start doing without his cane. He hardly ever staggered any more. Najia hadn't ridden with him since the first time. She said it was far too cold. Bellamy glanced at those waiting for him. Pandragon, already saddled for him, the three children with their pretty ponies, with Victor checking their girths. Melanie's chestnut mare, and a black Andalusian.

Victor greeted the boss, and said that Melanie and Maria were just looking at the old horses before they left, and added, "Peter will be looking after the children, and Luke and Michael are supposed to be on duty as bodyguards."

Bellamy nodded, "Peter says it's necessary."

"You don't agree?"

"Zoe's information is that I obviously can't be killed, so there's no point trying any more."

Melanie walked towards them, greeted the boss, and said to Victor, "Calliope and Dante, who used to be at Loch Lomand, Valreian and Lindi, also Starlight."

Victor nodded, and said, "You did them?"

"One by one, as you said."

Victor nodded. "The first really cold snap, and some of them just stop eating."

Melanie said, "I kept strands of the manes for you, as you like, and I think I might start a rope of my own. It's sad."

Victor said, "Death's a part of life, and our horses have a good life."

Bellamy passed a hand over the side of his head. The scar had started an annoying tickling lately.

Maria hurried towards them. Maria was Melanie's sister, and worked for Paul, but now she surreptitiously wiped her eyes. Bellamy didn't know Maria very well, but she came to him, and he heard her thought, _He looks older_. But she was smiling, and congratulated him on still being alive.

Bellamy thanked her, and asked about her horse. She said proudly, "Darius. Paul lets all his employees have their pick as part of their wage."

Bellamy glanced around, and as Luke and Michael had arrived, it seemed they were ready. Pandragon apparently thought it was past time, had freed himself, and was now standing ready for mounting.

Peter asked, "Want a boost?"

Bellamy declined, and mounted the tall horse by himself. He grinned, and said, "I reckon we could gallop today. Just maybe not the children."

Peter glanced at the others. The boss was a bit optimistic, he thought. But a little later, he and the children cantered ahead, while the others waited, Pandragon prancing and curvetting as if he was a colt again, rather than a middle-aged gelding. At last, the horses were allowed to gallop, Melanie's horse keeping up with Pandragon, and Maria's Andalusian falling behind.

Bellamy didn't go long, finding his head spinning, though he thought he concealed it from the others. Instead he commented on Melanie's mare.

Melanie said, "Her name's Sundance. She was a cull as a yearling, but the only reason was that she was too small. We keep a few of the culls like that these days, for riding horses."

Bellamy replied that he supposed it was more sensible than choosing only the best.

Melanie suggested, "Walk for a while? I'm a little tired."

Bellamy grinned at her. _She_ was a little tired?

After a while, Melanie dropped back, and Maria rode at his side. He glanced at her, and asked, "Maria?"

Maria said, "I heard you were saying that Loch Lomand needed a paid employee. And Melanie says they still don't like Ani very much. That Ania would be better."

"Would you like to do that?"

"I realise that probably a lot would be cleaning toilet blocks, tidying sitting rooms, general housekeeping, as well as the horses. But I know all the spells, and Melanie says they don't mind seeing her work magic to make saddles clean, or horse shelters, or anything." And she grinned, "And I'd see Vince McDonald sometimes. He's still far and away my favourite movie star."

"He is married."

Maria blushed, "Not like that. And anyway, there's a McRae boy lives close by, who I'm keen on."

"So why do you really want to do it?"

"Melanie told me that it's getting too much for them. The housekeeping mainly. That she doesn't like seeing them looking tired. Not when some of them are getting old. And they were treated dreadfully."

Bellamy said, "They hardly ever talk about it, not to outsiders."

"I was there last December, with Melanie. We were cleaning the horse shelters, and Evita was there. So we started talking about acting. You know those films where Vince is a merman? Do you know how Vince learned to swim like a porpoise underwater?"

"No, I don't know."

"Evita told me. When he was about fifteen, they hobbled him, both ankles and right wrist, so he couldn't walk properly, or swim, or hit a guard, or even cut up his food without help. And he was like that for six months! Anyway, he learned to swim like that then, both legs working together, and arms down by his sides. But what a horrible thing to do to a boy!"

"I remember him telling me about being hobbled. That he'd taken three days to wake after Narzu-Han punished him with the Spell of Pain, and while he was still very weak, the overseer was trying to persuade Narzu-Han to agree to have him castrated in order to make him more docile. But he was only hobbled instead."

Predictably, Maria was horrified. "He was nearly castrated!"

Bellamy nodded briefly. It still appalled him.

After a silence, Maria said, "I suppose the hobbling was to slow him down, so he couldn't attack one of them."

Bellamy said, "Not that time. It was a punishment for telling his owner what he thought of his family. That Narzu-Han looked like becoming influential in the family, and it might make him think." Bellamy smiled affectionately, "He said that being hobbled was great, because the women all thought it was a terrible punishment, and every morning he'd have a different naked woman helping him shower. And when he was silenced as well, for insolence, there were two naked women helping him shower."

Maria grinned, "I wonder how many..."

Bellamy laughed, "He's never told me, but he's very close to half a dozen, and cares deeply about them all."

Maria asked seriously, "How can you stand to live where they did that to innocent medj?"

"Very difficult, sometimes. It worries me that they don't feel guilty. They did what was always done. They think medj so far beneath them, and tell themselves the women were treated reasonably. Even that there was no real reason for them to be discontented. I live and work there not only because my wives are Khatabi, but because in so many ways they've made up for it. It's Khatabis that have enforced civilisation on virtually all the countries of Arabia, and have been an influence for the good in Japan and Asia. Thanks to Zoe being leader of the Khatabis, not only have Khatabis stopped abusing medj, so have all the others, to the best of our knowledge. It's now a crime, and punished, rather than something accepted."

"There was Enclosure 3, as well."

Bellamy said seriously, "There was Enclosure 3."

Maria asked finally, "About the job?"

"Carol's the boss. Not me. I think you'll be very suitable, but it has to be Carol and the others who make the decision. I'll go there soon, and ask if you want."

"Yes, please."

They turned into the gateway, and Bellamy suggested, "A race? Around the perimeter track?"

Maria said firmly, "Not the jumps."

Bellamy grinned and said, "We won't tell anyone else."

They stopped their horses, side by side, as Peter watched, disbelieving. Bellamy said, "On the count of three," and Pandragon and Darius leapt into a full gallop.

Pandragon won by lengths, and Bellamy waited as the others pulled up. The whole world was swaying in front of his eyes. He gripped the saddle, and said casually, "Might just walk Pandragon back to the house. Maybe you can take him for me then, Melanie."

Peter said, "Luke, Michael, go with the boss. Pick him up if he falls off."

Insulting! He wasn't going to fall off! Pandragon walked very gently and gingerly to the door of the house, and stopped. Bellamy held tight, wishing the world would stay still. He squeezed his eyes shut a moment, and then slipped his feet out of the stirrups, and dismounted, relieved that he didn't fall. Michael said, "Hold onto me, Boss. You can go and lie down for a while." No point arguing. Hermione was already there, looking at him, very displeased. He was a little indignant, but stopped himself speaking to her. Hermione had told him weeks ago that he'd be able to gallop soon, and he still couldn't gallop!

On Sunday, he suggested to Susan that she should take him to Loch Lomand, so he could talk to Carol about whether she wanted Maria.

Susan said gently, "Dad, maybe not yet... I think it would be best if just I went."

Bellamy said, "Why not? You take me to the Ministry..."

"Yes, but to the medj, you're their security. If you talk to anyone you shouldn't, you'll frighten them."

"I haven't done that for over a week! I know I'm not supposed to."

Susan said, "Yesterday, you told Hermione to stop lecturing you. You said that it was her fault you nearly collapsed, because she told you you'd be better by now."

Bellamy asked, "Yesterday?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

He didn't remember, but Susan never lied. He didn't want to frighten his medj. He said, "I'll try harder. And you can ask Carol about Maria."

Susan agreed, and said, "The children are waiting just outside the door. They say you promised you'd tell them a story."

Bellamy smiled, "So I did. Gabby made me like a little pavilion in the garden, to keep off the rain. And the kids were going to bring chairs."

"Don't forget to make it warm as well then. Some of us feel the cold!" And a little later, the old, old man who didn't look old, told six children, aged from three to seven, about dragons. Children always loved stories about dragons, especially when he made images, realistic enough that cats hissed and dogs barked at them. It became a regular thing. On weekdays, every morning, the older ones went to Helene Pickering for schooling, but for an hour or two nearly every afternoon, usually after Victor gave them a riding lesson, they gathered around 'Grandfather,' or 'Boss,' and he'd tell them stories.

It was not only the children, and after the first few days, Vivienne was always there, others whenever they were not working. Bellamy had lived a long time, and had stories to tell.

Even now, he became tired far too easily. But he didn't think he forgot things any more, and his head seldom ached. The irritation in his scar became more intense, the edges of the groove becoming increasingly swollen and very tender. Bryce said he was absolutely not to touch it, and chose to do nothing himself, not giving any reason.

Bellamy decided to ignore Bryce's advice, waited until no-one was there, and put his hand to it, intending to use magic to fix the blessed thing. Hermione was suddenly in front of him, and saying, _Don't you dare!_

Bellamy stared at her mutinously, and she folded her arms, and tapped her foot. Bellamy glanced around, to make sure that no-one was listening, and even then he thought to her, rather than speaking. _Why__ can't I fix it?_

She answered, _Because I'm not sure what's happening. You could do damage._

He took his hand away from his head, but glared at her. Dead, and still telling him what to do.

She smiled at him, _Just be patient. You've made a good recovery, and this last thing is minor._

He protested pettishly_, I __haven't__ made a good recovery. It's been nearly six months, and I'm not strong, and I still can't read a book! _

Hermione was tolerant. _You always were a poor patient. Just do what I say and leave the scar alone._

She left, and Bellamy put his hand to his head again, just feeling the tender, raised edges. Like all the nerves were exposed. He sighed, leaned his head back in the high-backed armchair, and closed his eyes.

He was left alone, in his place in the garden. He liked being surrounded by Outside, even when it was cold and many of the plants were dormant. There was always a dog or two about him, and usually several cats. Occasionally a horse, Pandragon often, and sometimes Mystery, the foal of Naji and an unknown sire. Mystery was an undistinguished looking brown mare, a favourite because she was patient and friendly.

A large ginger cat jumped onto his lap, disturbing him. He opened his eyes.

Jarantimo, and he nodded his greeting. Jarantimo said, _You like stories? I'll tell you about the Herekshi, if you like. _

Bellamy smiled. He'd like that. He knew hardly anything about the Herekshi.

Jarantimo started visiting more regularly, and told him stories of olden times and half mythical creatures. Bellamy wanted to know if they were true, but Jarantimo gave a mocking smile, and refused to tell him.

***chapter end***


	51. Chapter 51

_Disclaime__r: The wizard now known as Bellamy was once Harry Potter, created and owned by J. K. Rowling._

_**Chapter 51:**_

He was very careful, and no-one, any more, heard him talk to anyone he shouldn't. He still wanted to go to Loch Lomand, and he asked Susan again just a few days before Christmas. This time she agreed.

There was a great welcome for him. Vince was there, to his surprise, looking unfamiliar with long hair and a beard. He said it was for his next film maybe. That Schuster hadn't said what it was, but he had orders to grow a beard and not to cut his hair.

Mary and Gary were also there, and Bellamy hugged the gentle woman, and said, "I thought you'd be in Italy."

"I'm in a film of my own. This is just a few days break over Christmas."

Susan stood by, smiling. She knew her father had done a lot of good in his life, but she very much liked seeing him with the medj he'd rescued. Emma put a hand to the side of his head, caressing gently.

He said, "An awful nuisance. It's so obvious, even with hair loose. It'll make it harder to disguise myself."

"Can't Bryce make it less conspicuous."

"He said not, and threatened dreadful things if I tried to do it myself."

Gloria said critically, "You're a bit thin."

Bellamy laughed. People always told him that.

They didn't have visitors through the winter, and so the medj were free to make a fuss of him. They showed him the young horses, and Gloria asked his opinion about which to breed from the following year.

"The visitors love us having foals. Lambs, too, though we only have a score or so of sheep. And one of Vince's farmer friends sees to their shearing, and anything else needs doing."

"The cattle are gone?"

"They're too much work. It was one of Maria's first jobs, to get rid of the dairy."

Gloria said, "We were discreet. I took Peter to Italy for a couple of weeks, and Gary was with Mary in London, so there was no-one to see Maria work magic."

Carol said, "She's to be paid from the Loch Lomand Trust. Dot seemed to think that you expected to pay. But we don't need subsidies, and the place has earned enough over the past years that I don't expect that we will, even when the last of us are old."

Emma said softly, "You're looking older, John. You've been too ill."

Bellamy said dismissively, "I'm fine now."

He looked at Carol, "I was wondering. Would it be all right if I ride the Pamela Track?"

"It's cold and wet and muddy. But if you want..."

"It's important to me."

"Who do you want to come?"

"Anyone who wants to."

Carol asked, "Susan? Do you want to see it?"

Susan looked at her father, and replied, "I'd very much like to see it. But not this time."

Vince said, "I'll saddle the ponies. How many?"

Emma said she'd like to come, also Gloria and Thierry. Vince said, "Five, then, because I'm also coming."

The track was always ridden slowly, solemnly. It was well defined, and Emma said, "We don't forget Pamela, and all the others." It was mostly Emma told the stories. They came to one that said only, _Jeremy, who was in Japan for a few years..._

Gloria was looking at Vince, who was regarding the memorial, a very sad look on his face. Gloria, _Perhaps now's the time,_ and she asked clearly, "Vince, how badly did Adil hurt you?"

He hesitated, but then said, "A few hours before he took me over, Kaede and Clarence told me what castration was. That I had to stop making trouble, or they'd do that. Adil, that evening, told Nusa'pei that he was not to do it while I belonged to him, so however much Adil hurt me, I thought it was worthwhile."

Gloria persisted, "But how badly did he hurt you?"

Vince looked up. Emma extended a hand and touched him. He shrugged, and said, almost casually, "Sometimes, I was treated with great tenderness, as if I was very much valued. Loving words, caresses, no pain. Sometimes I was hurt very badly, but if anything showed, he healed the wounds afterwards. I was grateful to him for that. Didn't want anyone to know, you see. He enjoyed being unpredictable. I never knew whether I'd be hurt, or how badly. Mostly I wasn't much hurt, and so I put up with it. Not that he ever gave me any real chance to attack, but I might have been able to trick him if I'd tried."

Gloria asked, "And in the end?"

"In the end, I tried to kill him. Only managed to get his eye. I always wanted to go for his other eye, but I seldom saw him again, and when I did, whenever he was in my presence, Narzu-Han made sure I was restrained. I never did have the chance." He grinned. "I wanted to blind him. Thought it an entirely appropriate revenge, even better than killing him."

"And what prompted that?"

Vince shook his head, and pointed to the next memorial. Emma looked at him a moment, but then started relating the short, sad story of Magritte Berne.

Vince was still thinking about Adil, and Bellamy overheard a thought, _Pain doesn't have to matter very much if you don't let it._

Hermione was looking at the man, still strikingly goodlooking. She had tears in her eyes, and said to Bellamy, _He was just twelve. And each time he was wanted, he just went with them, not knowing how badly he'd be hurt or even if he'd come back. _

Bellamy vanished his own tears, in case they were noticed. He thought to Hermione, _Being unpredictable! Surely that has to be the greatest cruelty._

Hermione replied, in a more matter-of-fact tone, _Not many could have stayed sane under that sort of treatment. _

Gloria was looking at Bellamy oddly, and he quickly took his eyes off his old friend. But he thought back to Hermione, _He's an amazing man. _

At the top, at the end of the track, Emma softly read over the names of those whom Lucy and Eva had known, those who'd been in the 'cleared' enclosures of New York, and of Japan.

Bellamy looked at the view, ignoring the misty rain that fell on them. "Victims of the Khatabis," he said finally. "But Zoe's made up for a lot. Baradan is so much cleaner now, so much healthier, and few starve. She's improved the lives of hundreds of thousands of medj. She's started on other cities. As far as we know, Medj are no longer abused by Anirage in any country of Arabia, though we're not confident of Asia yet."

Vince said, "She's an extraordinary person."

"She tackled what I never did. I was given credit sometimes, but it was never me. It was Zhor Khatabi, and only Zhor. I can understand that you don't want her here. And partly, you're right. If it was not that Riza killed her baby, she could easily have stayed with her family, and accepted what had always been done."

Vince said, "Narzu-Han didn't seem to be a bad man, but he was apparently content to be a part of the evil family. He would have murdered, tortured, and raped, along with the rest of them."

Gloria said, "At least he was good to you."

Vince laughed, "Remember when I hit Iyad? I was about fourteen, he was much the same age, and I knocked him stone cold. They called Narzu-Han to decide on a punishment, and he appeared carrying a bag of date scones!"

Emma said, "He gave you presents too, didn't he?"

Vince looked at her, merriment in his face. "I asked for a computer once, with internet facilities. I'm sure that neither Yiko nor Narzu-Han had the slightest idea what it was, but Yiko said he'd look into it. Someone must have known though, as all I got was a games machine."

Gloria said, "I wonder what would have happened if we'd pleaded for help over the internet."

Thierry asked, "John?"

Bellamy said hesitantly, "It depends. If it was taken seriously, and if I found out, I would have tried to help. Without Zoe and Najia though, it would have been almost impossible. As it was, it was close. If Fudo hadn't helped... He was prepared for trouble. But as soon as the last group was gone, they seemed to resign themselves, and turned their attention to the Khatabi-Richi women. A lot more are married, many with more than one wife. They look outside the family, for widows with children, so they can be fathers."

Vince grinned, "I asked Yoweri how he felt about being judged not good enough to have children. He nearly went berserk with rage."

Gloria asked, "The last night?"

Vince nodded.

Emma asked, "What were you doing the last night?"

"Playing up to them, in the hope it would help. A lot of them wished us luck. Baiting Yoweri was a mistake, but I was very well-behaved aside from that."

Emma said hesitantly, "They didn't want you to..."

Vince's face was suddenly frozen. "I don't know what I would have done if they'd wanted that."

Gloria glanced at Bellamy, and asked, "Shall we walk home, rather than canter?"

Bellamy agreed, and admitted, "It's taking a very long time to recover this time."

"Well, since you had an injury that couldn't possibly be anything other than fatal, I don't think you can complain!"

Bellamy laughed. "I guess you're right." He held tight to the pommel of the saddle, and hoped no-one would comment that he was trembling with weariness.

Susan was waiting to scold. "If I'd known you'd be this long, I wouldn't have let you go."

Vince said, "Taking him home now?"

"Definitely!"

Another visitor, a couple of days later. The man was tall and thin, and for some reason, he was far harder to see. Bellamy glanced around as usual, before talking to him. Only Luke, far enough away that he wouldn't notice if he did accidentally speak aloud. Luckily, the phantoms in his mind seemed to hear perfectly well if he only thought to them, and he asked, _Who are you?_

There seemed to be a sardonic smile on the face of the handsome man, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see better. The man who was not there, answered, _My name is Tom._ He came closer. _The scar marks you_, and he lay long, slender fingers on the side of Bellamy's head.

Bellamy flinched away from the sudden piercing pain, but Tom only took his fingers away, and nodded in satisfaction. _That's better._

Bellamy raised a hand to his head, feeling the scar no longer raised and puffy, but just a narrow crease. He said, _Hermione and Bryce will say I did it._

Tom laughed, _Maybe you did. I live in your head, like a part of you, but not quite. _

Bellamy stared at him, and shook his head. Who was Tom? He couldn't work it out. But then Tom was gone.

Zoe came to him a little later, and said, "Najia suggested a spa." She frowned and touched the side of his head, but then shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't be able to bear it for much longer."

"Bryce is going to tear strips from me, but I never did understand why I wasn't supposed to touch it."

"It looks a lot better, especially since we're going to the Peterson's tonight."

"I wish Bryce would say I don't need to be a passenger when apparating."

Zoe asked, "_Are_ you always a passenger? How is it that I brought you home last Friday, and we came to the outside apparation zone, instead of the inside one where I'd intended."

Bellamy was surprised, "If I did interfere, I didn't mean to."

"Well, tonight, think hard about onions or something. _Not_ where we're going."

"Sorry, Zoe. I'll think about onions."

Christmas Eve, dinner with the Peterson clan. Akila and her husband, Laurence, were still living at the Black house, plus Tristan, Bahiti and her two children, Kay, now twenty, and John, thirteen. Also Zahra. Hasina and Jeremy and their children were visiting, and so was Jiro, with his wife, Julie. Akila looked on them with pride, viewing them all as family.

Nola had a boyfriend with her, who looked at her with doting adoration. Kay looked at Nola with acute dislike. She'd been interested in Dalton herself, but Nola had only to snap her fingers, and he'd been her slave, as had others before him. Kay was beginning to think that if she wanted a boyfriend, she'd have to leave home, maybe the country, somewhere the stupid boys never saw her cousin.

Bryce didn't come for a few days, then carefully examined the side of the head, abused him soundly for interfering, and acknowledged that it seemed to be an improvement. Hermione, to his surprise, said nothing about it at all.

Bellamy reckoned he was nearly well. He did become a little tired sometimes, but told his wives that coddling himself would only delay the time when he was truly strong. And anyway, he knew his own limits. But when they went to a New Year's Eve Party, Zoe insisted on taking him home after only an hour. She said it was too noisy, too tiring for him.

Bellamy was irritated. "I was talking to Daryl..."

"I've been watching, and that's the third trembling attack in the last half hour."

Ross and Ryan were both with him, as bodyguards, and Ross remarked, "Some of the wizards here I don't know."

Daryl glanced around, and said, "Some I don't know either, and it's my party."

Zoe said, "Home?" and Bellamy nodded. He supposed.

Another visit, this time in the car, driven by Najia, and with Adam and Peter, to inspect a pony stud. There were three stallions, but Bellamy shook his head, "They'd need step ladders!" Besides, they were unattractive, spotted or not, and of poor conformation. Victor promised to look further for him.

He went a few times to Loch Lomand. Vince was doing some acting in Evita's television series, and grinned to Bellamy. "I'm supposed to be myself, Vince McDonald, but I have to be a drunk, and a couple of the teenage girls reform me by helping me get over the trauma left by a difficult adolescence." He was suddenly almost helpless with laughter, and finally gasped, "They say the difficult adolescence was because my father didn't love me!"

Bellamy grinned at his friend. Only a very strong man could laugh at his history. Did Vince understand that he'd probably be dead if he hadn't been able to say he was still thinking? But when he mentioned it, Vince shrugged it aside, with the comment that he didn't think Najia would have had the resolution to consent to it.

An unheralded visit to Diagon Alley, where Bellamy purchased an ice-cream from young Joseph Fortescue, and then sat with his back to the wall, Zoe and Peter close by, and waited. Before long, a young woman carrying a baby made her appearance. "My name is Prudence McHugh, and my baby's name is Clarence."

Bellamy cradled the baby in his arms, wondering what branch of his numerous family the McHughs came from. After he caressed the baby's cheek, spoke softly to him, and said how bright he appeared, his mother grinned a mischievous grin, and said, "We're not descendants. I just wanted to see if it was true that you like babies."

Bellamy laughed, "It's true. I've always liked babies."

A few more minutes talking to the young woman, and suddenly Bessamy Malfoy appeared in front of him, tapping her foot, and demanding, "Where are your bodyguards."

He looked at her in surprise, and said, "Zoe's as quick as any, and I've got Peter."

"For how much longer are you planning on exposing yourself?"

Bellamy wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or amused, and replied, "Until I'm ready to go home."

Her stern look went to Joseph Fortescue, who abruptly remembered what his father had told him, and phoned the auror department. John Bellamy was wandering in Diagon Alley. He needed to be guarded. Zoe was pleased. She liked people who understood the importance of her husband.

Bellamy suddenly laughed, and said to Zoe, "The book shop?"

Zoe cautiously glanced all around, and agreed.

Bessamy frowned after him as he wandered off, pleased when she noticed the appearance of a couple of aurors to give him additional protection. The great wizard, and they'd so nearly lost him. They still had Lucasta Stonehouse, of course, and she was better than nothing, but there was no-one like John Bellamy. Six months before, with Pierre, she'd been planning a magnificent funeral. But if he was alive, he might be coaxed into spending more time in England, once she was Dachier.

Spell-breaking every Friday still, and he had no trouble with it. Luckily there were hardly any difficult ones, and the few there were, did not even notice his subtle intrusion when he performed the telepathic cure. The headaches ceased, the scar on the side of his head no longer tickled, and Hermione told him that he could apparate now. She even thanked him for waiting. He'd not always been so obedient when she'd told him not to apparate.

Unfortunately, Bryce didn't agree with Hermione, and said he should wait a while longer. Bellamy looked at him in surprise. He was sure Bryce didn't know that Hermione was in the room with them. He was very good now at not betraying the presence of those not really there.

Even now, Zoe didn't seem in any hurry to return to Morocco, but at dinner one evening, she spoke of an important conference that they had to go to in Japan. Bellamy smiled, and said, "Glad to. I'll ask Julie if she'd like to go. She loves important people, even likes listening to speeches."

Zoe stared at him, incredulous, and then laughed. She finally shook her head. "You don't have to go, and you don't need to invite Julie. Just myself, and Najia, if she wants."

Bellamy grinned, and said, "You've won sufficient respect these last few years. You don't need me at functions like that."

Zoe said severely, "The dinners and things though. You'll have to go to them. And don't pretend that Hermione says you're not allowed to go either."

Bellamy glanced to the side, and said, "Not even if she declares them bad for my health?"

Zoe said firmly, "Not even then."

***chapter end***


	52. Chapter 52

_Disclaime__r: The wizard now known as Bellamy was once Harry Potter, created and owned by J. K. Rowling._

_**Chapter 52:**_

On the twenty-eighth of January, Bellamy and his wives entered the App. Box to return to Japan. Before ten minutes had passed, Najet came to greet them, a mischievous grin on her face and a tiny baby in her arms. She walked to Bellamy, who looked at her quizzically, and she said formally, "My name is Najet Khatabi, and my baby's name is Gedeon Khatabi. Gedeon is a descendant."

Bellamy shook his head at her, and took the tiny boy in his arms. "Gedeon," he said tenderly. The baby blinked at him and made a face.

He looked at Najet sternly, "Well, that's Number nine. Have you stopped using innocent men yet?"

Najet said airily, "They're not so innocent. Only once did one ask me if I planned to have a baby, and when I said yes, he decided it made no difference to him. That was Casey."

"And the father of this one?"

"Well, maybe that one was a little innocent."

Bellamy shook his head, and suddenly noticed both Ginny and Margaret Barnes in fits of giggles.

Najet put a hand gently to his head, and said, "Uncle Bellamy, I'm glad you're alive." She touched his cheek, and said, "You look older."

That afternoon, he visited the widows of Fakui, and of Pitono. In each case, their grief was mixed with pride. Their husbands had died doing their duty. They felt they had garnered honour in death.

Jila, the healer who had recommended that he be put down, approached Bellamy, in the presence of his wives, and very formally apologised for the error in judgement, and requested that she be allowed to make a thorough examination. Bellamy said casually that he was fine now, and asked about her family.

Jila smiled, "Patek adores all of Sunita's children, and so do I. It's almost as good as having children of my own."

Successfully distracted, and Bellamy was relieved. He loathed examinations, and once a healer was allowed the liberty once, they seemed to think themselves entitled.

Zoe and Najia looked at each other, and Zoe shrugged. She'd let him get away with it this time.

But then he went to play with Najet's children for a while. So many of them. There was a bright eyed girl of six, Leonie, whom he suspected might have the same talent for telepathy as her mother. Casey, a year younger, who patted the side of his head, and told him he had a stripe.

A couple of days later, they returned to Morocco. Bouchra met them, hugged Bellamy close, even before greeting the girls, and spoke for the next half hour about the future of the family. That she was too old to be Pasquila-Kha, but she had just the right person in mind to take her place, and not a Khatabi.

Zoe agreed, "Time for other families to do their share."

Najia asked, "Museveni?"

"Ryuichi has only praise for him. Learns very quickly, and he wants him as his assistant, to take over as soon as he deems him sufficiently experienced. Says he wants to retire. His wife says she's been a teacher, and is currently helping with Junior School."

Zoe said, "You told me that he says that he left because he didn't want to hurt innocent medj."

Bellamy said, "I asked Vince about him. He said that he seemed talented, that no-one was surprised that he was deemed Khatabi, that he learned the Spell of Pain without trouble, but didn't appear to relish it, as some did. Said that he always seemed a little detached. He suspected that he might have telepathy, and was sure that he had more brains than any of the others."

Bouchra said, "He wasn't one of those you dispersed with their mothers. He's a son of Narzu-Han's. His mother was one of my daughters, who died when he was quite young."

Zoe ordered a formal dinner for the following day, inviting Museveni and his wife, Sevigney. Bouchra was also to be there, Hicham and Agneta, and Suma and Driss. No others. Zoe wanted to get to know her cousin, and when the time came, didn't hesitate to probe.

Bellamy also probed a little, though he did it so seldom. Still, Museveni was a Khatabi, and could be a threat to the position of his wives. He approved, and mentioned casually, "I heard your name, once. One of the freed medj prisoners. He said that sometimes, the good ones left."

Museveni said, "No. 143, I expect. I remember him."

Bouchra wound up the evening early, saying that she knew Bellamy was still not fully recovered.

Bellamy was surprised, "I'm fine now."

"Well, even if you're not tired, I am. I'm an old lady now, you know."

Bellamy stood, "I'm sorry. I was not being considerate." He turned away from her piercing look, but heard her clear thought, _He looks older. He was very ill, of course._

He hadn't taken notice before, but that was the third one who'd said that. At least the third. While the girls changed in their own rooms, he studied himself in the large mirror in the room they mostly shared. Was it a crease there, at the corner of his eye? He looked closer, even pulling at skin, to make the tiny fold disappear. He was looking as carefully as any beauty conscious woman.

He asked, "What do you think, Hermione? Is my body finally beginning to age?"

Hermione said, _Be careful, Najia's coming_.

He turned back to the mirror, scrutinised himself again, and finally smiled in triumph. It was a wrinkle! He was sure of it. It had never made sense that he didn't age at all. Even a mutation had to get older! He was a hundred and eighty-nine years old, and beginning to look like he might be in his late twenties, rather than his early twenties.

Later, in bed, contentedly with a dark head of a wife on each shoulder, Bellamy said casually, "Of course, if, one day in the future, you wanted to free yourself from the responsibility of being leaders here, it wouldn't stop your work in broader areas."

Zoe said, "We could have more holidays then. Maybe spend more time at your home."

Bellamy smiled, and said, "I had over six months at home. It was a lot better when you were both with me."

In spite of her half agreement, he suspected that Zoe would want to hold on to her position as leader, but certainly Museveni could look after her family in her absence. There was no need for Zoe to do everything. With more time at home, he could start on the treasure trove waiting for him, from the Gri-Shang library, now that he could finally read again. Just as soon as there was sufficient leisure. He knew himself. Once he started working on those translations, he'd forget everything else. Best to wait until there was time, but that time was coming.

He was getting older. It had never made sense that he didn't age at all, but he was quite sure he had a definite wrinkle. He smiled, looking at the ceiling. After a while, Zoe turned away from him, but her back was still in contact. Najia slept quietly, her head still on his shoulder. She never seemed to find it uncomfortable, and he didn't mind in the slightest that he couldn't move without disturbing her. It was good that his phantoms never visited while he was with his wives. They respected his privacy.

Phantoms, imaginings, memories, whatever they were. They hadn't gone away, and Bellamy thought his life richer for their presence. He hadn't seen Tom again, who'd fixed his scar. What had he said? That he lived in his head. Part of him, but not quite. And he had a wrinkle. He was not, after all, a Freak who didn't get old. A mutation maybe, as Bryce said, and hadn't Hermione once told him he was a throwback, instead? Bellamy's last thought before he slept was that he quite definitely had a wrinkle.

**x**

_**The end**_**.**

_**Postscript:**__ When the great wizard died, many, many years later, another awareness died with him. It was that of the Dark Lord Voldemort, defeated by Harry when he was just seventeen. After living with Harry for many years, Voldemort began to change, becoming more the man he might have been if he'd stayed Tom Riddle. Sealed away in Harry's mind, there were just a few times he was able to take any action. Each time it was in defence of his host. Harry was never aware that his old enemy retained some life in his head. _

_***finis***_


End file.
